vampyr
by imsrcc
Summary: con la llegada de lauren mallory al internado saint-maria cosas extrañas empezaran a ocurrir entre ellas la aparición de un misterioso protector POR FAVOR PASEN SOY PESIMA HACIENDO SUMMARY PERO NADA PIERDEN CON INTENTAR v/h
1. el internado

E l sábado desperté con un escalofrió que me recorría el cuerpo.

Me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta mientras rezaba el doceavo rosario de la noche metida dentro de las cobijas sin retirar la mirada de la puerta.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el incidente de las escaleras y al final no me había quitado el crucifijo, pues se me ocurría que debía haber sido precisamente este el que me había salvado tanto del demonio como de Lauren.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, al tratar de arrancármelo, el demonio se había herido, lo que explicaba la mágica desaparición de la sangre.

Quizás el crucifijo había transmutado la sangre infernal y se había purificado solo… o al menos eso habría dicho el libro de alquimia de Alice.

Había pensado también que Lauren quería acabar conmigo ella misma, y se había enfurecido con el demonio por quitarle su presa. Tal vez el demonio la había tocado, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Pero a la luz de estas simples explicaciones, tres grandes incógnitas quedaban sin resolver. La primera: ¿Cómo era que el contacto con el demonio no me había hecho daño a mí? La segunda: ¿Por qué me había dejado libre el espanto cuando Lauren se había marchado? La tercera: ¿Qué diablos era Lauren Mallory? De las tres preguntas, la ultima era la que más me atormentaba. Todos saben de sobra que en la noche del 31 de octubre sale de los infiernos un sinfín de espíritus malignos y que los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas.

Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que un espanto me hubiera salido al encuentro estando sola con semejante oscuridad… pero Lauren no era un espanto, no señor. A ella la habíamos visto todas.

Lauren Mallory no era una aparición momentánea y tampoco era una chica común. Había gente muy sensible a los olores, gente con un oído muy aguzado y gente que veía con especial nitidez desde muy lejos pero, ¿ver perfectamente bien en la más insondable oscuridad? ¿Y qué decir de la habilidad de desaparecer cosas? Además, Lauren había dado muestras de ser bestialmente impúdica, y también comía pajarillos ¿Quién comía pájaros vivos, por Dios? ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie en el mundo! Lauren era muy mala, esto lo sabía yo con todo mi ser y lo habría sabido aunque sus actos fuesen los de una persona normal.

Es más, ahora estaba segura de que lo había notado en el primer instante en que la vi. ¿Era Lauren humana? Lo parecía, y sin embargo… Me incorpore de la cama para abrir la cortina y me estire. Estaba bastante adolorida.

Me revise las rodilla y descubrí que las tenia amoratadas. Vaya caída estúpida.

Note al mirar hacia la puerta que había un diminuto sobre asomándose justo por debajo del marco. Me apresure a recogerlo y lo observe antes de abrirlo.

Estaba sellado con será escarlata sobre la que se apreciaba un emblema especial: una cruz que consistía en una línea vertical cruzada por dos líneas horizontales en la porción superior de la vertical.

De las líneas horizontales, la inferior era un poco más larga que la superior en ambos extremos.

En la cruz se enredaban varias flores de lis. Me dio una buena sensación. La cruz me era bastante familiar, pues era una símbolo ampliamente utilizado por la nobleza magyar y la había visto por todas partes cuando vivía en Pest.

Hacia parte del escudo, la corona y las armas reales desde tiempos remotos, y mi tía Elizabeth me había contado que ya aparecía en las monedas en el siglo XII. Lo que me parecía extraño era verla en el sello de un sobre y no en alguna lámina o en los calados de la túnica de algún obispo.

¿Quién me escribía? Fui a mi escritorio y tome mi cortapapeles para abrir el sobre por uno de sus lados son arruinar el sello. Ni sabía por qué, pero quería conservarlo intacto. De el saque un papel fino que despedía un sutil aroma a lavanda.

Decía:

_No se quite el crucifijo. La sangre que lo ungió lo ha convertido en una protección más poderosa contra su enemiga._

Me senté sobre la cama y lo releí varias veces. ¿Quién lo habría escrito? No estaba firmado.

No había iníciales. Tampoco tenía fecha. ¿Quién tendría conocimiento del incidente de crucifijo? No eran ni la letra de Alice ni su sello, y ella me escribía siempre en nuestro lenguaje secreto. La idea de que fuese la señorita Ateara era impensable.

Kate jamás sellaba sus cartas y ni siquiera utilizaba sobres. Además, conocía bien su escritura y distaba mucho de parecerse a la que tenía frente a mí. La única persona que fuera de Alice y Kate que sabía de Susana y yo éramos enemigas y que podía haber estado al tanto del incidente de la noche anterior era, precisamente, Lauren.

Todas las alumnas y maestras de Sainte-Marie sabían que yo llevaba siempre el crucifijo colgado por fuera del vestido. Ese no era ningún secreto y, por tanto, no hacia parte del misterio de la nota.

Pero ¿Quién podía saber que había quedado ensangrentado la noche anterior? La única de mis compañeras que había estado en las escaleras era Lauren. ¿Habría escrito Lauren la carta? A menos que estuviese jugando a confundirme, no tenía sentido que se refiriese así misma como su enemiga ni que me diese consejos. Aun así, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que ella fuese la autora de la nota.

Después de todo, ya me había dejado una al lado del pupitre el día anterior y tampoco la había firmado. Trate de recordar la letra de la nota anterior, pero no podía hacerlo con exactitud.

¡Si tan solo la hubiese tenido! Luego pensé en las extrañas palabra de Lauren al respecto de la desaparición de aquella nota.

No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí, había dicho. ¿Querría esto decir que, de ser ella la autora de la nota que venían en tan singular sobrecito, la haría desaparecer también? No, algo me decía que otra persona me la había dejado. Tenía una caligrafía indefinible que me hacía sentir bien.

Además, su presentación era hermosa, demasiado como para ser una nota de Lauren, quien cada vez daba una impresión más salvaje. Era como si fuese una bestia que tuviera que adoptar un papel humano entre los demás.

Me quede un rato admirando el bonito sello. Me pregunte, si lo que decía era alguna forma de cierto, como el hecho que hubiese estado ungido de sangre me protegería de Lauren.

Si Lauren era, en realidad, peligrosa, ¿Quién mas tenía conocimiento de ello? ¿Quién, fuera de Alice y Kate, compartían mi enemistad con Lauren? Me pregunte a quien pertenecía la sangre.

Al menos sabía que no era la mía… ¿Por qué se había hecho invisible? ¿Seria posible que el crucifijo hubiese sangrado, como lo hacían algunos iconos religiosos en ocasiones? ¿Habríamos presenciado un milagro? ¿Quién, fuera de la señorita Ateara, podría saberlo? Nunca había tenido tantos interrogantes como esa gris mañana. ¡Cuántas cosas raras habían pasado en el transcurso de un solo día! ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido! Lo peor era que no temía solo por mí, sino por mis dos más queridas amigas.

Sin embargo, el pequeño sobre me habría proporcionado cierta calma. A la luz del día el crucifijo se veía tan limpio como a la luz de la lámpara de la señorita Ateara.

Habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Alice y yo hubiésemos visto lo que no era como producto del terror, pero la nota corroboraba lo que habíamos visto.

Tuve que agradecerle a los cielos que Kate hubiese sido testigo de las rarezas de Lauren, pues de lo contrario habría llegado a creer que me había vuelto loca (posibilidad que no descartaba aun). Si lo estaba, al menos el autor de la pequeña nota también lo estaba… y era mucho más reconfortante sentirme acompañada en mis desvaríos.

Acerque mi silla a la ventana y me senté a contemplar el lúgubre paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos. Espere no ver a Lauren paseándose por los jardineas de Sainte-Marie.

No quería otra de sus visitas. ¿Cómo podía alguien enfadarse porque otro lo viese desde su ventana? Y, aunque así fuese, ¿Por qué confrontarme por semejante tontería? ¿Iba a amenazar a cada persona de Sainte-Marie que la observase de lejos? Podía apostar que había algo más que eso entre los motivos de su visita a mi habitación.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez era Lauren la que había visto algo en mi desde allá abajo, algo que la hiciera detestarme con todas sus fuerzas.

De lo contrario, ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de escribirme una nota de advertencia y de venir personalmente a darme un susto y un regaño? Lauren deseaba intimidarme. ¡Vaya momento que había escogido para salirme al encuentro la noche anterior! ¡Y en qué lugar! Podría haberme abordado en el salón cuando estábamos todas reunidas pero había preferido hacerlo a su modo, como el demonio que era.

¿De qué le serbia comportarse conmigo de semejante forma si pretendía pasar desapercibida? Lo único que había logrado era que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella un segundo… y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía muy bien. Cuando mas adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, escuche la llave girar desde afuera. Me levante de un brinco, asiendo el crucifijo y elevándolo con el brazo extendido por si trataba de Lauren.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunte.

-¡Soy yo, Kate!- Suspire con alivio mientras Kate entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con mi desayuno. -La señorita Ateara me explico que la señorita Alice y usted están castigadas y me envió a traerles el desayuno –dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. La abrace.

- ¡Qué alegría que te haya enviado a ti! ¿Has visto ya a Alice?

-Sí, ¡claro que la he visto! Vengo de su habitación, de hecho… - y agrego, bajando la voz-: ¡Ya me conto todo! ¡Qué terrorífico!

-Lo es, Kate, lo es. ¿Tienes tiempo de conversar? – pregunte

-La verdad, me tarde demasiado poniéndome al tanto de los asuntos en la habitación de la señorita Alice y creo que debería marcharme antes que la señorita Ateara sospeche algo. Pero si le contare una cosa: he visto a la señorita Lauren esta mañana muy temprano. ¿Recuerda usted que se supone que está muy enferma y por lo tanto debe tomar sus alimentos en cama? Yo asentí con rapidez, instándola a que continuase. -Pues bien – prosiguió-: le lleve su bandeja y, en cuanto vio los alimentos. Hizo una mueca de repulsión tal que procuré no acercárselos demasiado. ¡Con lo buena que estaba la comida! Deje la bandeja sobre la mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación ´para que no me reprendiese y solo entonces se digno a hablarme. Me pidió gasa, presumo que para cubrirse una pequeña marca que tiene en la frente. ¡Parece una quemadura! Se la cubrió con la mano en cuanto entre pero yo alcance a verla. A la hora de la merienda volveré. Piense en esto que le he dicho. Ah, y si quiere enviarle alguna nota a la señorita Alice conmigo, téngala lista para el mediodía.

-¡Gracias, Kate! Oye, antes que lo olvide… -me dirigí al escritorio y tome el sobrecito que había recibido, enseñándoselo-: ¿Has dejado tu esto debajo de mi puerta?

-No, no he sido yo… ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que esta bueno! –exclamo, leyendo la nota.

-Cuéntale a Alice que la he recibido y pregúntale si me la ha enviado ella por medio de Ángela, ¿podrías?

-La señorita Ateara ha transferido a la señorita Ángela a otra habitación el fin de semana para que la señorita Alice no tenga con quien conversar durante su castigo.

-Es decir ni tu ni Alice me la han enviado… bueno, ya lo suponía. Querida Kate, ¡gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras! Por favor, cuídate mucho. Y note desprendas de tu crucifijo – le pedí.

-No se preocupe, señorita bella. La veré mas tarde y le contare que hay de nuevo allá fuera, ¿le parece?

-¡Perfecto! Kate se fue y yo me senté a desayunar. Me había traído pan, un huevo duro, mermelada de moras, queso de cabra y te caliente. Yo estaba famélica y comí con ganas.

Pensé que, a pesar de mis suplicas, tal vez Kate nunca iba a tutearme. En cierta forma ya me había rendido, aunque conservaba la esperanza de que se desprendiese la idea que me debía alguna consideración especial fuera de su amistad. Había notado que tenía puesta su falda de los fines de semana y recordé que solía ir a la granja vecina a traer queso, leche y mantequilla los sábados.

Allí, trabajaba su Garrett, como ella lo llamaba. Era una granja muy grande que nos abastecía de gran parte los alimentos que necesitábamos en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois. Todos los domingos los trabajadores organizaban pequeñas celebraciones con baile y cantos después de la misa, y allí Kate y Garrett tenían la ocasión de hablar mirándose a los ojos durante horas.

Yo habría deseado de todo corazón poder asistir a las celebraciones dominicales de la granja, ¡sonaban tan divertidas! En cambio, todos los días del internado eran iguales: estudiar, bordar o leer.

Lo más entretenido que podía ocurrir era que alguien tocara el piano durante la hora de lectura, y siempre eran las mismas piezas. Yo anhelaba poder escuchar esa música alegre de la que Kate tanto me hablaba y ver esas danzas coloridas y desparpajadas.

Los muchachos campesinos también parecían ser mucho más entretenidos que los pocos que había conocido en los contados banquetes a los que había asistido: ¡eran todos tan pretenciosos! Me parecía imposible que fuese capaz de enamorarme alguna vez en la vida.

El solo hecho de imaginarme hablando con alguno de esos mentecatos me hacía sentir aletargada… ¡Ni que pensar en el espanto que sería besar algunos de ellos! A pesar de las maravillas que hablaba Kate de los besos, yo no podía concebir que estar tan cerca de un chico pudiese traer nada bueno.

Alice había besado a Jasper y él se había transformado en un necio inmediato.

O podía menos que concluir que nos habían contado el cuento al revés, y que los apuestos príncipes se transformaban en sapos con el primer beso de amor. En muy pocas ocasiones organizaba Saint-Marie algún evento al cual pudiesen asistir personas que no fuesen sus internas, maestras y el capellán lee.

Y así pasaban los años, uno tras otro, entre lecciones de aritmética, plegarias y paredes frías. Mi única ilusión era la llegada de verano, cuando podía irme de vacaciones con Alice. Me pregunte si el abogado de mi padre habría transferido la herencia a mi nombre ahora que había cumplido dieciocho años, como estipulaba el testamento.

Esperaba que así fuese, y de esa forma tener independencia cuando partiera de Saint- Marie al terminar la siguiente primavera.

Lo único que iba a extrañar del internado era la presencia de Kate. A través de sus historias conocía el mundo real.

Aun si tenía que trabajar, Kate gozaba de bastante libertad. Ella y su hermana mayor compartían un cuarto en la parte trasera del edificio central; sus padres y sus cinco hermanos varones Vivian en una pequeña granja a dos días de camino, más cerca al valle. Kate e Irina habían ingresado a trabajar en Saint-Marie en una época en que la familia se había visto en varias dificultades. No podían alimentar tantas bocas con lo poco que producían, así que la madre había llevado a sus dos hijas hasta Saint-Marie para ofrecer sus servicios. Solo había una plaza, pero como Kate era tan pequeña, la señorita cope le había permitido quedarse con su hermana.

De cierta forma, Irina había sido como la madre de Marie, quien era siete años menos que ella.

El día en que Kate había llegado al internado tenía nueve años de edad, y nos habíamos conocido tres años después.

Mi tía Elizabeth se había ocupado de mí desde la muerte de mis padres. Fueron años bastantes felices. Mi tía era una mujer llena de alegría que había enviudado y nunca se había vuelto a casarse. Solía decir que el matrimonio era un acuerdo que solo serbia para que ambas partes se hiciesen desdichadas.

Vivíamos juntas en su casa en Pest, y juntas nos pasábamos todo el día. Nos sentábamos frente al Danubio a pintar acuarelas o leíamos novelas de aventuras en la casa. Mi tía Elizabeth me enseño a leer, a escribir y a pintar.

Tenía el pelo gris en cuyo tocado procuraba llevar siempre alguna flor silvestre, y una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Era más una maravillosa amiga que una madre apara mi. Había muerto cuando yo tenía solo once años, e inmediatamente mi tío Eliezer me había enviado a Saint-Marie sin siquiera llevarme a pasar un tiempo de luto junto a él, a su esposa y a mis primos.

Cabe mencionar que al único de ellos a quien conocía era a mi tío, quien iba de vez en cuando a vernos a la tía Elizabeth y a mi si estaba de visita en Pest. La tía Elizabeth decía que se había convertido en un hombre gruñón y avaro desde que se había casado con Carmen.

Cuando llegue a Saint-Marie pase un año de aburrimiento y soledad hasta que llego Alice. Ese día mi vida se ilumino, y no paso mucho tiempo que nos hicimos amigas de Kate, una niña risueña y desenfadada a quien le encantaba hablar de las montañas y los duendes. Tenía mejillas rojas y trenzas rubias, y revelaba en su figura los cuantiosos robos de chocolate que le hacía a la despensa cada vez que tenía que ayudar en la cocina.

Kate nos había contado que había muchísimas brujas en la región y decía que debíamos procurar no jugar en los bosques después de las cuatro de la tarde. Con el paso de los años, claro está, todas habíamos perdido el miedo a que la bruja nos robase en la noche para comernos al día siguiente… pero si no hubiese sido por Kate, nunca había estado en contacto con las supersticiones locales y habría dado igual viviese en Inglaterra o en Suiza, pues Saint-Marie se hacia todo lo posible por eliminar de nuestras mentes cualquier creencia que fuese considerada pagana y por inculcarnos lo que la señorita cope llamaba una educación europea tradicional.

Solía sacarme de quicio que Kate me llamase señorita, pero me había explicado que su hermana se lo exigía, pues si perdía esa costumbre llegaría un día en que me llamaría bella delante de la señorita cope y la reprenderían por impertinente, o incluso podrían correrla.

Siempre era igual. No podíamos hacer esto o lo otro por el constante temor que corrieran a Kate.

Cuando partiera del internado iba a proponerle que viniese conmigo para que no tuviese que volver a trabajar un solo día de su vida. Kate y Alice eran las únicas dos verdaderas amigas que tenia, y eran tan divertidas que no necesitaba otras.

Abrí mis cuadernos para adelantar mis deberes del lunes antes que el cielo se pusiera más oscuro. Bostece y, luego de escribir una página, me distraje mirado hacia afuera. Mire el árbol caído a través de la ventana.

Parecía querer decirme algo, y desee no estar encerrada y poder salir y acercarme a él. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo el día anterior y me parecía que le debía una visita urgente en vista de lo que le había ocurrido. Moverlo de allí iba a tomar el trabajo de muchos hombres; estaba segura de que querrían usarlo para hacer muebles o para tener leña, pero no creían que fuesen a poder transportarlo a ningún lugar antes que la madrea se pudriese.

Seguía lloviendo, aunque con menos fuerza que antes que la mañana anterior. Presentía que no iba a escampar en muchos días. De repente tuve mucho sueño y me levante del escritorio para hacer una pequeña siesta.

Quería escribirle algo a Alice para enviarlo con Kate antes que esta volviese a la hora de la merienda, pero estaba demasiado cansada y me tendí en la cama cuan larga era. Las emociones del día anterior me habían dejado exhausta y necesitaba recuperarme.

Soñé que era primavera en Saint-Marie y mi tía Elizabeth estaba parada debajo del árbol, que estaba plantado en la colina como en épocas anteriores. Desde allí, mi tía me hacía señas de acercarme y yo bajaba corriendo y recorría el jardín hasta encontrarme con ella. Nos abrazábamos y, sin decir nada, ella me mostraba una porción del tronco del árbol. Yo lo miraba y veía que la madera estaba tallada con un dibujo peculiar: una cruz con dos líneas horizontales, en la que se enredaba una planta de flor de lis. Mi tía Elizabeth, el árbol y yo estábamos llenos de vida y alegría. Los pájaros cantaban y una brisa suave y tibia mecía la hierba y los pliegues de mi vestido.

Al despertar, me costó reconocer la habitación y sus entornos. ¿Por qué hacia frio? ¿Dónde estaba mi tía? Corrí a la ventana, aun somnolienta.

El cielo estaba encapotado y mi árbol yacía inerte sobre la tierra. Mi tía Elizabeth no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo había sido un sueño. ¡Cuánto quería volver a ese lugar de paz! En vano trate de dormirme de nuevo.

Recordé que Kate no tardaría en venir y se me ocurrió una idea: tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y copie el sello de la carta con tanta fidelidad como pude. Arranqué la hoja y escribí en código:

_Querida ALICE: Este es el diseño del sello que tiene el pequeño sobre que recibí esta mañana. Kate ya te habrá explicado cual es su contenido. Soñé que mi árbol lo tenía inscrito en el tronco, y me preguntaba si tal vez halaras uno similar en algunos de tus libros ¿Qué significara? ¿Lo has visto antes? La cruz la conozco, pero el sello no. Vi a mi tía Elizabeth en mi sueño. Era primavera. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. No te despegues del crucifijo, amiga. Presiento que la cruz de Cristo nos protege. _

_Tuya. B.S. _

Tome algo de te del desayuno que me quedaba. Ya se había enfriado pero tenía buen sabor. Cuan feliz había estado al ver a mi tía Elizabeth. Estaba radiante, al igual que mi árbol.

Supuse ambos Vivian eternamente en algún lugar hermoso y me consolé con esta idea. Yo estaba encantada de haber visto el sello de la carta en mis sueños y mas que fuese mi tía la que me lo señale.

Que mi árbol lo llevase grabado el mejor indicio de las buenas intensiones del autor de la nota. Esperaba que Alice supiese darme razón del sello. Mi amiga tenía libros muy interesantes de simbología y heráldica.

Claro está que tenía que esconderlos bajo llave en su baúl, de lo contrario le serian decomisados por la señorita cope hasta que saliese de Sainte-Marie. Algunos eran libros muy antiguos que habían estado en la familia de Alice por generaciones y otros habían sido adquiridos para su padre en sus múltiples viajes. El padre de Alice era comerciante, y así tenia la ocasión de visitar lugares remotos y exóticos.

Como sentía una excesiva debilidad par su única hija, la complacía haciendo peripecias para obtener los raros libros que habrían sido ocasión de que la quemasen viva en la hoguera de haber nacido unos cuantos siglos atrás.

-Yo estoy segura de que así me ocurrió en una vida pasada. -solía decir Alice, riendo. No me era difícil imaginarla parada frente a los tribunales eclesiásticos profiriendo mil insultos y gritando que los hechizos gitanos no eran ni jamás serian herejía. Escuche de nuevo el ruido de la llave girando en la puerta y supe que había llegado Kate.

-¿Como le va en su encierro, señorita bella? ~pregunto.

-No tan mal, Kate -le contesta sonriendo, y recibí la bandeja de sus manos.

Olía bien. Me habían enviado sopa caliente, pan y una generosa porción de raclette, un platillo típico de la región que consistía en una mezcla de queso y patatas. Había también una taza de chocolate derretido, una galleta y una taza de leche caliente. Solo nos daban postres con las meriendas de los fines de semana, y ese no era una excepción. Se me hacia agua la boca con el chocolate fundido de la cocina de Sainte-Mane.

-La señorita Alice le manda a decir que continua sin novedades para reportarle, pero que se asombro muchísimo con la historia del sobre y le solicita que obedezca usted el consejo que allí se le da. También me pidió que le contara que ya se puso un crucifijo grande, pero que el de ella no está ungido de sangre, así que no sabe hasta qué punto la pueda proteger. Solté una carcajada. Ese comentario era típico de mi amiga

. -Tengo una nota para ella, Kate -le dije, refiriéndole mi sueño y entregándole mi carta.

-Lo único que yo podría decirle al respecto de su sueño es que he escuchado muchas veces que es de muy buena suerte soñar con arboles... -me dijo, y agregue-: Mi abuela Renata decía que siempre que soñaba con un árbol las cabras daban mas leche o la piropeaban en el pueblo. Ambas cosas muy buenas, en mi opinión. -Volví a reír y le pregunte si iba a ver a su Garrett esa tarde.

-Si -me contesto-. Voy a la granja ya misma para regresar antes del anochecer.

-¿\/as acompañada? -le pregunto, un poco preocupada.

-No. Irina no puede venir conmigo hoy así que tendré que ir sola, pero no se preocupe: tendré los bolsillos llenos de flores silvestres, un rosario en cada mano y ya zambullí la cara en la pila bautismal de la capilla.

-Está bien... pídele a Garrett que te acompañe de vuelta, ¿lo harás por mi? -le pedí.

-Eso no lo dude. Además, es en el camino cuando mas poético se pone, y suele regalarme Canciones tan dulces que me arranca lágrimas de los ojos...

-Que divertido quisiera verlos en una escena semejante, ¡se que me reiría hasta que me doliera el estomago!

-Búrlese nada mas, señorita bella... ya la veré a usted suspirando de amor y se acordara de lo mucho que se reía de su Kate -dijo, poniéndose un poco más roja. Ella sabía que me encantaba que me contara sus historias de romance y que si me burlaba un poco era solo en son de amistad.

-agrego Marie cuando estaba a punto de irse-, por poco lo olvido: la señorita Lauren no ha querido levantarse de la cama en todo el día. Esta visiblemente indispuesta aunque halle su bandeja vacía. Dudo que las otras señoritas vayan a contar con su compañía hoy día.

-Dichosas de ellas... -replique. Una vez se hubo ido Kate con la nota para Alice, me dispuse a tomar mis alimentos. Me comí hasta la última gota de chocolate y desee tener más.

Se notaba que Heidi, la rubicunda cocinera, lo había derretido a fuego lento pues estaba especialmente cremoso.

Seguí trabajando en mis deberes. Me sorprendió que pudiese concentrarme en la asignatura con tantas distracciones. El pequeño sobrecito y el sueño que había tenido me habían proporcionado alivio y esperanza.

Estudie un par de horas más y me levante del escritorio para tomar un corto descanso. Volví a acercar la nota misteriosa a mi nariz y aspire con fuerza. El aroma que percibía era lavanda, sin lugar a dudas. La letra era ordenada y elegante, pero tenía je-ne-sais-quoi que revelaba carácter. Me gustaba mucho.

Era imposible que fuese de Lauren. Por una parte, no había desaparecido. Por otra parte, la nota de Lauren me había producido nauseas con solo tocarla. Todo lo que se relacionaba con Lauren me ponía mal. Que mujer más desagradable. Mirarla a los ojos era como mirar dentro de los abismos de la muerte, pero no de la muerte que precede a la vida eterna, sino de la muerte que precede a otra muerte, y a otra muerte mas, ad infinitud.

Con que Lauren estaba enferma... ¿sería acaso por la confrontación de la noche anterior? Era muy probable; después de todo, se había alejado chillando de dolor. Pero yo no le había hecho daño, de eso estaba segura.

Ni siquiera la había tocado. Entonces, ¿que la había herido? La única posibilidad que se me ocurría era que el ser que me sostenía se lo hubiese hecho. Recordé el olor a carne quemada seguido del grito de Susana y repase la escena detenidamente una vez más. El crucifijo era la pieza central de todo el dilema.

El ser que me detenía lo había tornado, y toda la situación había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, recordé un momento de la visita de Lauren al que no le había prestado mayor atención.

La tarde anterior, cuando había entrado a mi habitación, no había tenido ningún problema en acercarse a mí con la mayor libertad... hasta que yo había retirado los dedos del crucifijo. En ese preciso instante, la cruz de Cristo había quedado expuesta, y ¡era esto lo que había causado que Lauren diese un salto atrás, con franca repulsión! La sangre que habíamos visto en el crucifijo debía ser sangre de Lauren. ¿No decía Kate que tenía una quemadura? Tan descabellado como sonaba, era lo más coherente que se me había ocurrido desde la noche anterior.

Ya no me cavia la menor duda de que Lauren era una especie de demonio, solo un ser de la oscuridad podía tenerle aversión a un crucifijo al punto de no poder tocarlo sin proferir un alarido y retorcerse de dolor.

Todo encajaba Lo que más me alentaba de mis conjeturas era un detalle en especial: aquello que me había elevado del suelo sabía que el crucifijo le haría daño a Susana. Ese algo había llegado hasta ahí para protegerme.

Ese ser poderoso, ese ser protector... ese ser era el autor de la pequeña nota. Y no era un ser sobrenatural. Era humano: los fantasmas no escriben notas articuladas, ni las meten en preciosos sobrecitos, ni las sellan con emblemas enigmáticos. El autor de la nota era hurdano y era la misma persona que había impedido que Lauren me hiciera daño. El la había herido al tocarla con la cruz. Por esto lo había maldecido ella: ¡Te destruiré, maldito! Susana lo había visto: ¿quien sería él? Los pocos hombres que había en Sainte-Marie trabajaban en los establos y no sabían leer o escribir.

Kate era conocida entre los trabajadores por ser la única persona que sabía escribir su propio nombre y, aunque estaba enseñándoles a los demás, era imposible que lograsen dominar la escritura y desarrollar una caligrafía tan hermosa en tan poco tiempo.

El Único hombre que podía tener una letra y un sello así en Sainte-Marie era el capellán lee. ¿Seria el capellán lee mi protector? Después de todo, el sello ostentaba una especie de cruz y no seria raro que un cura hubiese escogido ese símbolo para adornar sus cartas.

Debía averiguarlo. Podía hacer muy poco desde mi habitación y Kate se había ido a la granja. ; Kate! Eran las seis y cuarto, y todavía no había venido. Tuve miedo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tenía que atravesar el bosque y caminar un largo trecho para llegar a la granja vecina. ¿Estaría bien? "Estará Conversando Con Alice", pensé. También era posible que se hubiese distraído con Garrett, pero esto no era normal en ella, pues la cena se serbia a las cinco y media en Sainte-Marie y ella era muy puntual Con sus obligaciones

. Hacía rato debían haber terminado de cenar las demás alumnas. Me pasee por la habitación, inquieta. Se me ocurrió que tal vez ella no había tenido tiempo de cenar antes de ayudar a servir y lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

El viaje a la granja era muy fatigante para ella, sobre todo cargando queso, leche y mantequilla. Garrett la ayudaba pero... ¿Y si no había podido acompañarla? "Me estoy preocupando innecesariamente. A lo sumo, se tardara otra media hora', me dije. La señorita Ateara le había dado las llaves de la habitación de Carmen y de la mía, desentendiéndose así de nosotras. Nadie recordaría que Alice y yo estábamos sin cenar fuera de Kate.

La señorita Ateara tocaba el piano largo rato después de la cena de los sábados y, a menos que a la señorita cope se le ocurriese verificar que estuviésemos haciendo los deberes, nadie sabría que era de mí o de Alice. Irina si notaria la ausencia de su hermana si esta se tardaba demasiado y la señorita cope si notaria que no estuviese poniendo la cena en el comedor.

Me sosegué un poco con este pensamiento y me pare frente a la ventana Con la esperanza de divisarla en cualquier momento. Aunque habría llegado de la granja por la parte sur de Sainte-Marie, a la que yo no tenía vista, vendría por el frente a llevarnos la cena pues cerraban la puerta trasera a las cuatro. Espere largo rato o así me lo pareció.

Finalmente me di la vuelta y mire a la puerta. Nada. Me senté en la cama y rece por Kate. Le pedí a Dios que la hiciese aparecer. ¿Y si Lauren había descubierto que éramos amigas y la había emprendido contra ella? ¿Y si Lauren le había hecho algo porque si? Perdí toda la calma que el sueño y la nota me habían proporcionado. El hecho de que Lauren estuviese en Sainte-Marie no iba a permitirme tener un segundo de verdadera tranquilidad.

-NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR

POR FA COMONTEN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO BYE

Gracias por leer

**Y gracias a****namy33**** por tu comentario**

**Espero les agrade la nueva forma de escribir si no es así háganmelo saber por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque las alumnas de Saint-Marie provenía de diversos lugares de Europa, se nos instaba a hablar siempre en francés para aquéllas que no lo dominaban llegaran a hacerlo con fluidez antes de volver a sus hogares. Alice y yo hablábamos en castellano, que ella me había enseñado, pero habíamos desarrollado un lenguaje de escritura secreto para poder enviarnos notas que no pudiesen ser comprendidas por nadie en caso de ser interceptadas. En ellas nos poníamos de acuerdo para jugarle alguna broma a alguien (este alguien era usualmente Tanya) o hablar de los pocos chicos que conocíamos.

Alice solía invitarme a pasar las vacaciones con ella, cosa que encantaba a mi tío Eleazar y a su esposa, quienes, por motivos ajenos a mi conocimiento, nunca se habían interesado por supuesto, manejar la herencia de mis padres. Cumplían con pagar las cuentas del internado y con hacerme llegar el dinero suficiente para cubrir mis necesidades a través del señor Black, que había sido el abogado de mi padre cuando éste vivía. No me faltaba, pues, nada, y para Alice era mi hermana y única familia.

-Dios mío, bella, por poco lo eh olvidado: ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en la estancia mientras ella me besaba en ambas mejillas. Me había adentrado de nuevo en los recuerdos de la madrugada.

-Gracias, amiga mía- respondí tratando de sonreír.

-no sé qué te ocurre hoy, se nota que estas muy afectada. ¡Mira nada más las ojeras que tienes!

-Ay, Alice eh pasado una pésima noche. Casi hubiera preferido compartir una habitación con Tanya para no estar sola…-por poco me había arrepentido de esconderle la sonata al capellán lee, pues tal había sido la causa de que nos pusieran a Alice y a mí en cuartos separados-. Tuve tantas pesadillas que ni siquiera recuerdo una completa, llegaban figuras fantasmagóricas a rondar mi cama una y otra vez. No pude dormir.

-¿Pesadillas? ¡Magnifico! En la noche consultaremos su significado con la ayuda de mi libro gitano. Tus sueños siempre terminan por revelarnos algo de importancia…-entonces, el semblante de Alice se tornó melancólico y agregó: De repente me siento triste, bella. ¡Cuán pronto me he contagiado de tu disposición de esta mañana! ¡Con la alegre que estaba!

-Lo siento, Alice, no puedo evitarlo.

-No lo sientas. Es nuestra promesa de amistad de ser fieles a nuestros sentimientos cualesquiera que sean y, si se trata de afligir a todo el que se te acerque en el día de hoy, pues que así sea…y ojalá que se trate de Tanya- dijo ella guiñando el ojo.

-¡Amén!- dije, sonriéndolo. Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando el capellán inició la misa. La señorita cope me obligaba a sentarme en la primera fila para tenerme vigilada, así que ya no podía hacer de las mías con tanta frecuencia. De todos modos, ese día no se me habría ocurrido hacer ninguna travesura. Estaba pensando en Lauren Mallory y en la malévola mirada que me había clavado al bajarse del coche. ¿O era un falso recuerdo tardío? ¿Habría podido verme desde allí, estando yo tres pisos más arriba y oculta tras las cortinas? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo oscura que estaba la mañana, parecía imposible.

Pero, ¿no me había dirigido un pérfida sonrisa triunfal? Estaba a punto de prohibirme pensar un segundo más en ella cuando la copa del cáliz se resbaló de las manos del capellán lee y el vino consagrado salió disparado, dejando un gran manchón en el mantel del altar. Se oyó un murmullo general de risa entre las banas de las chicas más jóvenes, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia.

Seguí con los ojos la trayectoria de la copa: ésta rodó con lentitud por el suelo hasta detenerse a los pies de Ángela weber, quien se hallaba parada al otro extremo de la capilla. Ángela hizo ademán de inclinarse para recogerla. Miró con expresión irresoluta a la señorita cope antes de tocarla y la señorita cope le devolvió un gesto tal que Ángela supo que no debía atreverse a cometer semejante trasgresión. Al fin, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza, el capellán lee se decidió a levantar la copa él mismo y reanudó la ceremonia. Busqué la esbelta figura de Lauren Mallory a mí alrededor, pero no la vi por ningún lado.

Al finalizar el servicio, la señorita cope se dirigió a nosotras en el comedor, mientras se servía el desayuno:

-Señoras- dijo-, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles. Como deben saberlo ya, esta mañana hemos tenido el placer de recibir a la señorita Lauren Mallory quien de ahora en adelante hará parte de nuestro selecto grupo de estudiantes.

No la esperábamos hasta la primavera; sus padres han partido a América antes del previsto y por ello Lauren ha adelantado su llegada a Saint-Marie. En estos momentos se encuentra descansando, ha tenido un largo viaje pero esta noche nos acompañara durante la hora de lectura después de la cena.

Espero que todas sepan darle una cordial bienvenida y que la acojan con el mismo afecto con que fueron acogidas cuando llegaron a Saint-Marie. La familia de Lauren nos ha hecho una generosa donación, así que las invito a tratarla con deferencia y agradecimiento: por la gentiliza de la familia Mallory podremos reparar el lado este del edificio central que se ha visto tan afectado por las frecuentes lluvias de los últimos meses.

Como ya se acerca la época de las pruebas trimestrales, les recomiendo que ayuden a Lauren a ponerse al día con lo que necesite. No siendo más, pueden desayunar.

-Si he de tratarla con el mismo afecto que me prodigaron Alice y bella cuando llegué- dijo Tanya al tiempo que untaba un panecillo con mermelada de fresas- tendré que recoger sapos cada día para ponerlos bajo su almohada cada noche.

-no te hagas la valiente, Tanya- Repliqué-. Tú sabes muy bien que no serías capaz de acercarte a ninguno de ellos. Además, los sapos te tienen terror.

-¿Cómo que los sapos me tiene terror a mí? – preguntó Tanya.

- te tienen pánico- proseguí-. Los he visto temblar sólo con verte de lejos, tan repugnante les pareces.

-es cierto- añadió Carmen-. De hecho, el otro día estaba besando a uno de ellos con la esperanza de que se transformase en un apuesto lacayo…

-decid lo que queráis- la interrumpió Tanya-. Al fin y al cabo, es a mí a quien Jasper Whitlock mira con pasión en los bailes.

-dijiste que te mira con compasión, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice con la boca llena de panecillos de chocolate-. No me extraña, puesto que tú no haces más que pensar en él suspira por bella.

-¡qué asco!- exclamé-. ¿De veras le gusto a ese engreído?

-sí- replicó Alice-. Me lo dijo Eric yorkie: nuestro amigo deshoja cestadas de margaritas en tu nombre y, cuando no hay margaritas, deshoja libros.

-¡eso no es verdad!- protestó Tanya con la sangre a punto de ebullición-. ¡Es a mí a quien escribe cartas cada mes! Por supuesto de Alice y yo sabíamos que Jasper no tenía ningún interés en mí; él y yo nos detestábamos con pasión y sin compasión.

Eran estas pequeñas jugarretas las que hacían que Tanya formulara confesiones que nosotras sabíamos aprovechar más adelante, como la sustanciosa referencia a las cartas enviadas por Jasper con tanta frecuencia. Lo mejor de todo era que Tanya nunca dejaba de caer en nuestras trampas, ni nosotras de tendérselas casi por instinto.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores consecuencias y nos dirigimos al aula de clases hablando en voz baja acerca de cómo podríamos utilizar con sabiduría la información recibida por parte de Tanya. El aula estaba más oscura de lo habitual pues afuera el día más bien parecía noche, y nuestra institutriz había traído varias lámparas de aceite para que pudiésemos leer.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar, noté algo que no había al entrar a la habitación. Al pie de mi pupitre había un sobre algo arrugado que llamó mi atención pues el aula siempre permanecía irreprochablemente limpia. Lo recogí sin dar obvias muestras de curiosidad y lo abrí con delicadeza.

Adentro había una nota que decía:

_Ten cuidado_.

No había firma, ni iníciales, ni destinatario. La letra podría haber sido la de cualquier alumna de Sainte-Marie. Decidí guardarla para mostrársela a Alice más adelante. No sabía si era por el frio o por las emociones de la madrugada de ese día, pero sentí que el estómago se me revolvía cuando puse la nota sobre mi regazo.

Entonces levante la mano y pedí a la señorita Ateara que me permitiese ausentarme del aula por unos instantes. Cuando me incorpore dejando el sobre dentro del pupitre, advertí que mis nauseas desaparecían casi por completo. Espere un par de segundos, y volví a sentarme.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Swan? ¿Es esta acaso otra de sus bromas?- pregunto la señorita Ateara

-No, en lo absoluto, señorita Ateara – repliqué -. Pensé que el desayuno me había sentado mal, pero ya estoy bien. Ella me miro con recelo y prosiguió con la lección. Lo que estaba ocurriendo me parecía muy extraño. Volví a tocar el sobre y las náuseas regresaron.

Retiré mi mano de él y desaparecieron. Pensé que por el motivo que fuese, tal vez no me convenía entrar en contacto con el sobre, al menos en ese momento. Al terminar la lección quise enseñárselo a Alice, y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al no hallarlo por ningún lado.

Me tarde un buen rato en salir del aula, pues vacié en contenido de mi pupitre varias veces. Nada. El misterioso sobre se había esfumado. A la del almuerzo le narré a Alice lo que había acontecido con la nota que había encontrado, así como todos los detalles de la noche anterior y la llegada de Lauren Mallory.

-Es extraño que haya adelantado su llegada de esta forma- dijo Alice-. Me pregunto qué harán sus padres en América…no deseo alarmarte pero yo doy especial importancia a los acontecimientos que rodean la llegada de una nueva persona, y los del día de hoy han sido muy peculiares. ¿Qué hay del cáliz derramado? Eso nunca había ocurrido en Sainte-Marie.

¡Pobre capellán lee! Lo más extraño de todo era que Lauren hubiese podido llegar a Sainte- Marie con un tiempo semejante. El terreno ya era bastante accidentado, y ni pensar en cómo se habrían puesto los caminos de toda la región de Valais en un octubre tan invernal. A pesar de Sainte-Marie se encontraba relativamente cerca del valle, no me explicaba como el carruaje de Lauren había atravesado incólume los escarpados montes que nos rodeaban: a pocas personas se les ocurría emprender una travesía similar a menos que fuese en el verano o la primavera, y eso no garantizaba un viaje exento de percances.

De nuevo la imagen de Lauren Mallory regresó a mí y me estremecí: a pesar de ser una chica tan joven, tenía un aire de antigüedad. Lucia como una mujer de un siglo remoto y, aunque se veía tan fresca, también me había dado la impresión de que la hubiesen acabado de desempolvar, por lo que su apariencia encajaba a la perfección con el lugar. Sainte-Marie era una gran edificación de oscura piedra labrada que había sido un monasterio en épocas anteriores. Contaba con una estructura central donde estaban la cocina principal con su respectiva despensa, la capilla y uno de los tres comedores. Allí tenían sus habitaciones las cocineras, los encargados de la limpieza y de los establos, y el capellán lee. Mirando hacia al norte, el edificio que estaba a su derecha era un poco más moderno que el interior.

A este se le habían agregado ventanales de colores y una cocina pequeña en la parte posterior, junto a los establos. En el dormíamos las alumnas de dieciséis a dieciocho años y dos supervisoras: la señorita Ateara y la señorita Uley.

Las otras alumnas dormían en el edificio del lado oeste, que era el más reciente, con la señorita cope, la señora newton y las demás institutrices. Un bosque de abetos, hayas y robles se extendían en los alrededores de la propiedad, y más allá de este se divisaban los Alpes Peninos al sur y los berneses al norte.

Se llegaba al camposanto del antiguo monasterio cruzando el bosque a través de un sendero, al lado este de nuestros dormitorios. A pesar de estar tan aislada, Sainte-Marie era una escuela de mucho prestigio y contaba con casi doscientas pupilas provenientes de familias adineradas

. El pueblo más cercano quedaba a medio día de camino cabalgando, por lo que el suministro de alimentos de Sainte-Marie dependía de las familias de campesinos de las tierras colindantes: aunque contaba con su propia granja, en los meses de invierno ésta no era suficiente para dar abasto a las necesidades de la institución, pues era complicado mantener el alto nivel de comodidad al que estaban acostumbradas las alumnas. Puesto que Sainte-Marie había sido un monasterio en sus orígenes no era de extrañarse de que tuviese un aire sombrío y misterioso, y que muchas leyendas de fantasmas circularan entre sus paredes. De todas las noches del año, era precisamente la de la víspera del día de todos los Santos la que más alborotaba el ya supersticioso espíritu de la región, y era la noche de mi cumpleaños.

La señorita cope había tratado en vano de impedir que circularan historias de espectros y demonios entre las colegialas pero, aunque lo hubiese logrado, habría sido imposible que no notásemos el estado de nervios con que se comportaban aquellos a cargo del servicio cuando la fecha se acercaba. Se los veía a todos cargando sendos crucifijos, medallas de santos protectores, e incluso algunos se llenaban los bolsillos de ajos y hierbas. Desde mi llegada al internado me había hecho amiga de Kate, una de las ayudas de cámara, y era ella quien me contaba todo lo que se cuchicheaba en la cocina.

El año anterior me había dado una pequeña cruz de madera que desde entonces llevaba siempre alrededor del cuello por amistad y protección. Kate tenía nuestra misma edad y se escapaba a conversar con Alice y conmigo en nuestra antigua habitación, pues no era ajena al hecho de que le tengo terror a la oscuridad, no sabía que estaba en realidad promoviendo nuestras reuniones clandestinas.

Mis nuevos aposentos quedaban bastante alejados de Tanya y ya no había soplones que pudieran delatarnos. Alice y yo le habíamos enseñado a Kate a leer y a escribir, y ella era atan aplicada que con los años había llegado hacerlo tan bien como nosotras, de tal modo que nos dejaba notas debajo de la almohada anunciando cuando podría visitarnos.

Ese día su hermana estaba sirviendo el almuerzo y dejo deslizar en mis faldas una nota de parte de Kate cuando ponía mi plato. Solo comí sopa con un poco de pan pues no tenía mucho apetito, y el vino no logro despertármelo. Estaba ansiosa por leer el mensaje de Kate y, en cuanto se nos permitió levantarnos de la mesa, corrí a esconderme detrás de un pino del jardín donde descansaban las demás para tener algo de privacidad. El prado estaba encharcado y las botas se me mojaron, dejando calar el agua hasta mis calcetines.

Abrí el billete que estaba doblado en cuatro, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie me viese, y leí:

_Viernes 31 de octubre de 1879 _

_Colegio de Nuestra Señora Sainte-Marie-des-Bois, Cantón de Valais, suiza_

_ Muy querida señorita Isabella: Supongo que se habrá enterado de la llegada de una nueva alumna a Sainte-Marie esta mañana. Su nombre, por si no se lo sabe aún, es Lauren, y ha venido desde Polonia, según el cochero que la trajo le conto al chico que alimenta los caballos. Lo que voy a contarle le pido no se lo repita a nadie a excepción de la señorita Alice, pues es tan extraño que si alguien llegase a saberlo no sólo me tildarían de loca sino que me acusarían de calumnia y tendría que irme de aquí. Le suplico por esta razón (y por otras que ya comprenderá), que arroje esta nota a la chimenea en cuanto la haya leído_

_. Poco después de que llevaran los baúles de la señorita a la habitación que le asignaron (adivine cuál: ¡la mejor habitación de todo Sainte-Marie la última del corredor del tercer piso que tiene vista al estanque!), la señorita cope supuso que la recién llegada desearía un baño de esponja y algo de comer, así que me ordeno que le llevase una palangana de agua, una pastilla de jabón y una cesta de panecillos de chocolate con una jarra de leche de cabra. ¡Tuve que hacer dos viajes para subir tantas cosas al tercer piso! Como no sabía si la señorita Lauren dormía, decidí abrir la puerta sin golpear para depositar lo que llevaba al lado de la cama sin despertarla. Había puesto la comida y la palangana en el suelo del corredor para tener las manos libres y empuje la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. Cuando la abrí, por poco me desmayo: la señorita estaba de pie en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, con los dientes hincados en un ave. ¡Pero no crea que se trataba de una pata de pollo asado, ah no! Se trataba de un pajarillo que ¡aún estaba vivo! La pobre criatura aleteaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de su depredadora, mientras a esta última le chorreaba sangre por las manos y el mentón._

_ Tome usted un respiro y persígnese. Si, así como lee, mi estimadísima señorita bella. Usted sabe que yo jamás le mentiría; primero le mentiría a mi Garrett (de quien sigo enamorada, no lo dude usted) y ambas sabemos que sería incapaz de esto. Cuando me vio, la señorita Lauren soltó el pajarito de inmediato (este cayo en la alfombra a medio morir, moviendo las patas y las alas) y se puso la mano sobre la boca, tapándosela a las vez que se limpiaba. Le juro a usted que me miro con un odio tal que no creí que persona alguna fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero me hablo con la voz más dulce que hubiese oído y sonriendo (esto, le confieso, que me hizo entrar en pánico. Deseé que la tierra se abriese y me tragase, pues me habría sentido más a salvo):_

_ - Entra y cierra la puerta tras de ti, por favor. Le obedecí, aunque lo que en verdad quería era salir corriendo de allí._

_ - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó._

_ - Kate, señorita - le respondí, yo con voz temblorosa, estoy segura, pues todo mi cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja al viento. _

_– Hola Kate. Mi nombre es Lauren Mallory. Deberías referirte a mí como señorita Mallory; pero te permitiré que me llames señorita Lauren, como vosotros los pueblerinos soléis hacer, para que haya más familiaridad entre nosotras, en vista de que he tomado tanto cariño en los últimos quince segundos. Bien, Kate, voy a decirte algo y solo lo voy a decirlo una vez, así que presta atención, querida. Lo que acabas de ver… nunca lo viste. ¿Comprendes? Yo apenas atiné a asentir con la cabeza una y otra vez. _

_- ¿Que pasa pequeña?- prosiguió-. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Vamos no seas tan tímida, que me vas a poner incomoda…y yo detesto sentirme incomoda. Explícame que entendiste, para saber que contamos con un excelente nivel de comunicación. Pude hablar de milagro, creo que el crucifijo que llevo al cuello fue lo que me dio fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Le dije:_

_ - Comprendí que no se comió usted ningún pájaro, señorita Lauren._

_ - ¿De qué pájaro hablas? – preguntó ella. _

_- De ninguno, señorita – le contesté._

_ - ¡Bien, Kate! Te felicito. Veo que eres una chica muy inteligente y que nos la vamos a llevar de maravilla. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer: haz el favor de traer a la habitación el baño de esponja que me enviaron y llévate la comida. Dásela a alguien, o cómetela tú. Pero antes de salir limpia la mancha que el…que ese animalillo que jamás existió dejo en la alfombra. ¿Está claro? _

_- Si, señorita Mallory._

_ - Señorita Lauren, por favor._

_ - Si, señorita Lauren. Cuando entre con el agua y el jabón, el pájaro había desaparecido. Note que la señorita Lauren estaba quitándose la ropa tras el biombo y me incline sobre la alfombra, que hube de lavar con la esponja que le había subido. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando ella salió totalmente desnuda y con el pelo recogido! Se paró campante y sonante al frente mío y dijo:_

_ - Lávame._

_ - ¿Cómo dice usted, señorita Lauren? – me atreví a preguntarle con la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión, aunque sabía lo que la señorita había pedido. Usted sabe que yo soy muy pudorosa y que no me gusta ver a nadie desnudo, ni siquiera a mis propias hermanas. Por este motivo, me perdonara usted que narre puntualmente la espantosa experiencia que fue para mí tener que asear a la señorita Lauren._

_ Baste con decirle que contorsionaba el cuerpo como una víbora con cada movimiento de la esponja, y que gemía de placer entrando en contacto con el agua ensangrentada que tuve que usar para bañarla, si es que esa abominación se le puede llamar baño. Los detalles deseo olvidarlos, y le pido a usted no me los exija en el futuro. Quede sintiéndome infinitamente sucia y no comprendo el tipo de goce que ella experimento al obligarme a lavarla, pero le aseguro que era un goce perverso. Cuando ya me iba, la señorita Lauren volvió a detenerme._

_ - Una cosa más, Kate: ya te enteraras por la señorita cope de que mi estado de salud es muy delicado y por ello debo tomar todos mis alimentos en cama. Es una lástima tener que verme privada de la compañía de las otras pupilas durante las meriendas, pero así es la… vida. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! ¡Pobres de quienes sufrimos los tormentos de la enfermedad! Por todo lo anterior, te pido en nombre de la estrecha amistad que nos une seas tú quien se encargue de traerme las comidas. ¡Cuánto consuelo me dará seguir viéndote a diario! Lo harás, ¿verdad, querida mía?_

_ - Como usted ordene, señorita Lauren._

_ - ¡Gracias, Kate! No sabes cuán feliz me haces. Ahora vete; no quisiera ser la causante que te dé una reprimenda por estar conversando tan amenamente conmigo en vez de cumplir con tus otros deberes. _

_- Si, señorita Lauren._

_ - Gracias otra vez, Kate. Vete, pues. Vete ya, querida. Cuando logre salir de esa habitación, corrí gradas abajo como una endemoniada, y seguí corriendo al salir por la puerta trasera del edificio. No pude evitar elevar la vista hacia la ventana de la señorita Lauren, ¡y ella estaba allí, señorita bella, sonriéndome! En cuanto pude me senté a escribirle esta carta. En el caso de que algo llegase a pasarme (¡la virgen Santísima me ampare!)Necesito que al menos usted sepa todo esto._

_ No sé por qué presiento que estoy más protegida tomando el riesgo de contarle estas cosas que si no lo hago. ¡Dios sabe que estoy aterrorizada! Cuídese, señorita bella, y cuide también de la señorita Alice. Creo que he cumplido con el deber de advertirles acerca de la señorita Mallory._

_ Permítame ahora reiterarle mi petición de que se deshaga de esta misiva de inmediato. No quisiera tener mayores problemas de los que ya tengo. Por lo demás, le deseo que tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños si es que no llego a verla en lo que queda del día. Sepa que estaré pensando en usted. Ore por mí, señorita bella, como yo lo hago por usted y por la señorita Alice. Siento que todos aquí en Sainte-Marie necesitamos de la intervención de Dios con urgencia. Siempre fiel a usted con afecto y amistad, Kate_.

La carta de Marie me había dejado petrificada y ahora tenía los pies mojados y helados. Oculte la carta dentro de mi escote y corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme los calcetines antes que se acabara la hora del receso. El cielo ostentaba un funesto color de plomo y el cuarto estaba en la penumbra. Había olvidado bajar la lámpara en la mañana para llenarla y tuve que quitarme las botas en la oscuridad y encontrar mis medias de lana a tientas. Cuando me calzaba otra vez, me pareció oír pasoso acercándose por el pasillo.

Contuve la respiración y los pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta. Espere a que hubiese algún movimiento afuera de la estancia o a que alguien golpeara a la puerta pero no ocurrió nada. Podía quedarme allí sentada No salir al encuentro de lo que hubiese allá afuera, pero solo se me ocurrió elevar una oración, haciendo que mi crucifijo de madera. De repente, sentí una corriente de aire helado y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Estaba allí. Sabía que era Lauren porque una extraña vibración se desprendía de ella y no por que pudiese distinguirla con claridad.

- Hola – dijo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – balbucí.

- Lauren – respondió en un susurro que se confundía con el silbido del viento que recorría la habitación. No dije nada. Ya no había nada que hacer. Sólo aguardar y sentir ese miedo gélido que me invadía. Podía ver la línea de sus hombros y el contorno de su torso. Estaba muy quieta, con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo.

- Has leído la nota, ¿verdad? – inquirió El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

- ¿La nota?

– No tienes por qué fingir, Isabella.- Conocía mi nombre. Peor aún, sabía lo de la nota. ¿Me habría visto leyéndola detrás del pino? ¿Habría obligado a Kate a confesar que la había escrito? De no ser así, ¿cómo sabía de la carta, y cómo sabía quién era yo?

-**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR **

**POR FA COMONTEN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

- Vamos, respóndeme – prosiguió-. Ya se que la leíste. Solo quiero oírlo de tus labios. Siempre dices la verdad, ¿no es así, bella? Cuando pronuncio mi nombre por segunda vez, me pareció que sus ojos iluminaban la estancia con un insólito resplandor. Avanzo hacia mí y me tomo por el talle. Sentí un fuerte rechazo cuando su mano helada toco mi vestido. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, y su mirada parecía adentrarse en mí. Nunca había visto una criatura semejante a Lauren Mallory. Su aspecto era una mezcla exquisita de belleza y crueldad, fascinante y aterradora a la vez. Sus ojos parecían hablar de muerte y voluptuosidad, sus finos labios de dolor y deleite. Su aliento tenía un efecto soporífero sobre mí.

– Isabella swan- dijo en un murmullo Sentí como mis dedos se resbalaban del crucifijo. La proximidad de Lauren me envolvía en un vaho narcótico que hacia que las fuerzas se me escaparan. Lauren bajo la mirada a mi escote siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mano con un suspiró que se me antojó sediento, pero pareció sobresaltarse de pronto. Retiro bruscamente su mano de mi cintura y se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre las dos.

- ¡Que cosa más espantosa! – exclamó. Me sentí despertar y retrocedí hacia el lecho tratando de encontrar apoyo.

- ¿Qué cosa en espantosa?- pregunté, presa del pánico. Se le veía enfurecida.

- Nada – contestó, mirando hacia la ventana. Luego volvió su vista hacia mí y hablo con voz pausada: - Ten cuidado.

- ¿Con qué? – me atreví a inquirir, aunque no sabia si era una pésima idea de mi parte.

- Eso decía la nota que deje esta mañana en tu escritorio. Fue entonces cuando supe de que nota hablaba Lauren. Tuve que soltar una exhalación de alivio. - La nota cuya existencia estas tratando de negar, ¿recuerdas?- continuo Me tomo un segundo caer en la cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras. ¿Quería esto decir que ella no sabia de la carta que Kate me había escrito y que aun llevaba conmigo? ¿No sabia que yo estaba enterada del episodio del pájaro ni de aquel baño que había obligado a mi pobre amiga a propiciarle? Al parecer, no. Sin embargo, decía ser ella quien había dejado junto al pupitre la nota que me había producido nauseas.

- Recuerdo la nota- dije, tratando de rescatar lo que me quedaba de aplomo- . Simplemente, no le había prestado demasiada atención. No sabía de quien era, ni a quien iba dirigida, no que significaba. Además, la perdí después de leerla.

- Debe ser porque…yo la tengo – dijo y, para mi gran sorpresa, se la saco del vestido, abriéndola para que yo pudiese comprobar que se trataba de la misma.

- ¿Cómo…? –

No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí. De todos modos, eso no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que te vi esta madrugada observándome desde la ventana. Pocas cosas me fastidian más que la gente entrometida. Te deje la nota a manera de advertencia… y cabe decir que yo advierto una sola vez. Levante la cabeza tratando de adoptar una postura un poco mas digna, aun así seguía estando aterrado. ¿Cómo había logrado recuperar la nota? ¿En que momento? ¡Yo había estado allí todo el tiempo cuando había desaparecido!- ¿Y bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿No puedo acaso mirar por la ventana? – pregunte, esperando no sonar demasiado desafiante. No me gustaba en lo absoluto el tono que empleaba Lauren, pero no quería averiguar de que era capaz.

- Mirar por la ventana, puedes. Observarme a mi, no. En parte, confieso que me siento halagada porque eres particularmente bella…ah, cuanto detesto la fealdad. Pero no divaguemos: como decía, si tu intención es disfrutar de mi hermosura, hazlo. Solo no lo hagas como una estúpida fisgona. Y, por encima de todo, guárdate de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

- Yo solo observaba el paisaje. Fue usted quien entro en mi campo de visual.

- No tienes por que simular ignorancia, Isabella. Sabes bien de que hablo. Algún día desearas haber sido mi amiga pero, por ahora, eres mi enemiga. No te produzco otra cosa que antipatía… lo supe desde el primer instante en que posaste tus ojos sobre mi. Es una verdadera lastima

Estaba claro que habría perdido mi tiempo negándoselo. Lauren no era una mujer normal y, de alguna forma, estaba al corriente de cosas que a otros les estaban vedadas. ¿Quien era Lauren Mallory? O, más bien, ¿Qué era Lauren Mallory? Antes que pudiese yo decir nada, Lauren se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación. Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral, la puerta se cerro sola con un golpe seco que me hizo brincar. Quede rodeada de tinieblas, sintiéndome incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Me preguntaba si en realidad acababa de vivir tan extraños sucesos. ─ § ─

No pude concentrarme en la lección de la tarde. ¿Cómo había hecho Lauren que la nota desapareciera en mis propias narices? ¿Era solo impresión mía o me había amenazado? Estaba segura de no haber hecho nada inapropiado al mirarla desde mi ventana.

¿No era acaso natural que todos en Sainte-Marie sintiésemos curiosidad por la recién llegada? Si Lauren hubiese sido menos arrogante, tal vez me habría parecido algo bochornoso haber sido descubierta, pero su confrontación había sido tan extravagante que no podía menos que saberme perfectamente inocente. Por si fuera poco, era yo quien tenía motivos de sobra para considerarla abominable… ¿no era ella quien comía pájaros vivos? ¿Y que decir de la repugnante forma en que se me había acercado? Al igual que a Kate, me embargaba una espantosa sensación de suciedad. Lauren tenía una desagradable cualidad viscosa que impregnaba todo lo que tocaba.

¡Pobre Kate! Ahora tenía una idea horrible que podía haber sido tener que acercarse a esa mujer desnuda. ¿Por qué tenia Kate que soportar semejantes afrentas? Pensé en como la pobreza pone a tantos inocentes en circunstancias de extrema vulnerabilidad. Por mas reprochables que fueran las peticiones que Lauren le hiciese a Kate, era de suponerse que Lauren encontraría alguna justificación que darle a la señorita cope o, lo que sería aún más vil, lo negaría todo, causando que Kate perdiera su único modo de subsistencia.

Quemé la carta como Kate me lo había pedido, y me tranquilizó no tener que esconderla más, aunque hubiese deseado que el proceder de Lauren quedara expuesto ante todos. Comí en silencio durante la cena, perdida en mis cavilaciones. ¿Por qué me inspiraba tanto miedo Lauren? Trataba de imaginar cuales habrían sido mis reacciones si cualquier otra persona se hubiese dirigido a mí como ella lo había hecho y no podía dejar de concluir que me habría comportado de modo muy diferente.

La presencia de Lauren me intimidaba a pesar de mí misma. Nunca había conocido a nadie que exudara tanta maldad, y era esa maldad elemental de su ser la que me hacía temerle. Habían terminado las lecciones del día y las alumnas se entretenían cerca de la chimenea con la lectura de algún libro, tejiendo o conversando. Alice había ido a su habitación a buscar algo y yo no había tenido aún la ocasión de referirle con calma los acontecimientos del día. Había sacado mi cuaderno de dibujos y hacia un bosquejo de mi amigo el árbol.

Lo dibujé erguido con toda su gracia como en tiempos anteriores. En el papel, era primavera. Había florecillas en el césped y quise imaginar que el sol brillaba con alegría sobre los picos nevados, derritiendo la nieve. Era una imagen del árbol que quería guardar para siempre en mi memoria. ¡Cuánto anhelaba el cambio de estaciones! Y pensar que faltaba tanto tiempo para que esto ocurriera…el invierno ni siquiera había llegado oficialmente.

- Tengo algo para ti bella- dijo Alice, sacándome de la escena primaveral y trayéndome de vuelta a la oscura realidad. Tenía una sonrisa pícara y algo maliciosa-. Lo había preparado hace tiempo, pero pensé que este día será una buena ocasión para… ya verás.- Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se aclaró la atención, por favor…- dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a todas las chicas que estaban en el salón-. Como debéis saber, hoy no sólo es la víspera del día de todos los Santos sino que también es el cumpleaños de bella. Por esa razón pensé que seria propicio despejar los aires fantasmagóricos que se han apoderado se Sainte-Marie con un sencillo poema de mi inspiración. Os pido que guardéis silencio mientras procedo a declamároslo. Esta dedicado a Jasper Whitlock. Hubo un murmullo general de agitación.

Todas sabían que Tanya Denali estaba enamorada de Jasper. Lo que nadie sabía era que Alice había tenido un romance secreto con Jasper cuya culminación había distado mucho de ser cordial. Alice y Jasper se habían conocido en una cena que el padre de la primavera había ofrecido en Sevilla dos veranos atrás, evento en el que yo estaba presente pues pasaba las vacaciones con ella como de costumbre. Alice había deslumbrado a Jasper, y me había parecido una gran entretención hacer las veces de Cupido.

Alice era descendiente de moros que se habían convertido e la cristiandad durante la época del asentamiento arábigo en Castilla. Su maravillosa tez aceitunada evocaba atardeceres desérticos y sus ojos negros chispeaban como las fogatas de los campamentos gitanos. Su nariz curva era fascinante y su boca, siempre sonriente, daba el toque final al rostro de la que hubiese podido ser una hechicera de la raza Calé. Lo que mas me gustaba de Carmen era ese pelo ensortijado que no se dejaba domar a pesar de las dogmaticas insistencias de la señorita cope. Era natural que Jasper se hubiese prendado de ella y hubiera comenzado a hacerle la corte. Si bien Jasper era muy apuesto y había logrado captar la atención de Alice deshaciéndose en galanterías, los pocos bailes en que teníamos ocasión de tratar a loa muchachos no nos daban tiempo de conversar demasiado con ninguno de ellos, y yo misma había alentado con presteza a Alice a seguir el curso de sus sentimientos.

La naturaleza apasionada de Alice había hecho que se enamorara del amor pero, con el paso del tiempo, Jasper había demostrado ser presuntuoso y despótico. Los aires de superioridad que asumía y se cruel forma de tratar a quienes lo servían habían hecho que Alice se sintiera obligada a quebrantar tan inmerecido orgullo a punta de burlas y sarcasmo. Tras la apariencia altiva de Jasper se escondía la marcada debilidad de quien se preocupa en demasía por el concepto en que los demás lo tengan, y las sátiras de Alice lo herían con facilidad.

El último de sus encuentros había desembocado en una ardiente discusión en la que, en un acceso de rabia, Jasper le había azotado a Alice el rostro con un pañuelo. Desde entonces, ella se había rehusado a verlo. Estoy convencida de que Jasper hubiese preferido seguir tolerando las astutas insinuaciones de Alice a enfrentarse con su desdén.

Y ahora Alice le había escrito un poema. Me invadía la curiosidad. Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas. Todo lo que Alice tuviera que decir por decir era sumo interés para nuestras compañeras de Sainte-Marie pues conocían su carácter alegre y bromista y sabían que tenía la capacidad de sorprenderles en cada ocasión. Era, pues, uno de esos maravillosos momentos en que Alice decidía darnos un espectáculo y todas escuchábamos con avidez. Se abrió un círculo alrededor de ella y, después de hacer una profunda reverencia con simulada propiedad, recitó:

_Rezonga que no has rezongado, perverso estropicio achacoso. Cuánto tiempo en ti he gastado, ¡oh, soliloquio tedioso! Ronquido de mi quimera, rey de linaje mohoso. Entre bostezos te halagas, ¡bufón de atavío pomposo! _

_Fuiste antaño tan amable, tan zalamero y meloso, que así lograste engañarme, ¡gusarapo pegajoso! Yo hubiera bien apostado, sopa de trapo verdoso, que eras un troll reencarnado… ¡gorro de duende leproso! _

_¡Que no, que no te quiero! ¿Por qué el mohín vanidoso? ¿O juzgas digno de amores un catarro contagioso? ¡Truenos, rayos y centellas! ¡Otro grito aspaventoso! Pareces una doncella sin trovador ojeroso. _

_Cierto es que no te olvido, nigromante verrugoso. De mis recuerdos surtidos tuyos son los más penosos. Si a donde vienes, siempre torpe y sospechosos, ¿Cómo borrar tus desfiles afectados y engorrosos? _

_Si mi verso te acongoja por sacrilegio pringoso, si con el dedo te apuntan en un lugar tumultuoso… Enhorabuena, querido, ¡mira tu halo brilloso! Era justo y merecido: has logrado ser famoso. _

Un clamor de carcajadas surgió en la habitación. - ¿Me la copiarás, Alice?- pedía una chica.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Recítala otra vez! ¡Quiero escucharla de nuevo!- decía otra. Alice inclinaba la cabeza graciosamente, Tanya se había puesto de un color cereza intenso que incrementaba nuestro regodeo del momento, y se había retirado a un rincón. Era obvio que trataba de contenerse para no demostrar su humillación. Hasta ese momento la reputación de Jasper Whitlock en Sainte-Marie había sido intachable, pero de ahora en adelante el muchacho sería, sin duda, motivo de burlas. Esto, por supuesto, no sería nada conveniente para Tanya, quién era tan vanidosa como él. Debieron pasar cinco minutos para que el salón recuperase su relativa calma.

En un momento determinado, pareció como si la intensidad de la luz de la habitación menguase notoriamente y las miradas de todas se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Cuando vi a Lauren para en el umbral. Comprendí por qué. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Lauren aplaudió lentamente mientras avanzaba en línea recta en dirección a Alice con una sonrisa mordaz

- No sabía que hubiese comediantes en Sainte- Marie.- dijo, y toda la alegría que Alice había difundido en el salón hacía pocos minutos se esfumó sin dejar rastros-, ¿Tu Eres…?

-Alice Brandon- replicó mi amiga frunciendo el ceño- Y no, no hay comediantes en Sainte- Marie. El poema que acabo de declamar es la pieza mas seria que he escrito. Sin decir más, Alice le dio la espalda a Lauren y fue a sentarse a mi lado. Todas las chicas seguían con los ojos clavados en Lauren, cuya expresión había mutado de burlesca a inexpugnablemente seria. La señorita cope, quién se había apresurado a ir al salón en cuanto escucho las risotadas de las alumnas, intervino a tiempo para que Lauren retirase del rostro de Alice una mirada de intenso odio.

-Señoritas, esta es su nueva compañera Lauren Mallory. Hagan el favor de venir una a una a saludarla. Veamos… comencemos contigo, Isabella.

-Ya nos hemos conocido señorita cope- respondí, sin agregar ninguna explicación. No estaba dispuesta a dejar mi cómodo asiento para presentarle mis respetos a Lauren, muchísimo menos después de la forma en que nos había hablado a Alice y a mí.

-¿Ah…? Entonces sigamos con Alice

- También nos hemos conocido ya, señorita cope. Lauren elogiaba una pequeña oda que acabo de compartir con el grupo.

-¡Ah…! Maravilloso… Bien, ya que han roto el hielo entre ustedes, las formalidades están de más, Lauren, querida, siéntate donde te plazca y ponte a gusto. Las chicas que aún no has conocido irán a saludarte.- Lauren había perdido y lo sabía… Aún así lo oculto bastante bien y fue a sentarse en una poltrona que estaba cerca del piano. Algunas chicas (Tanya Denali fue la primera) se acercaron a ella, y por fin pude hablarle a Alice cuando la atención de nuestras compañeras se dispersó. - Detesto a Lauren- le dije.

- Yo también-replicó mi amiga – ¿Quién demonios cree que es?

- Exactamente eso – le respondí.

- ¿Exactamente qué?- preguntó

- El demonio. En cualquier ocasión esta conversación nos habría divertido, pero cuando se trataba de Lauren no había nada digno de risa. Ambas intuíamos que había mucho de cierto en la última afirmación que yo había hecho. Alice se quedó callada unos instantes, mirándome con algo de preocupación.

-Cuéntame lo que ocurrió- pidió. Procedí a narrarle las cosas como a Kate y a mí nos habían acaecido en el transcurso del día, y ella escuchó con aparente calma, aunque yo sabía que tenía los nervios de punta. Nunca había visto a mi amiga tan circunspecta como aquella noche. Después de que Alice y yo nos dimos las buenas noches frente a su habitación en el segundo piso me dirigí a mi cuarto muy atemorizada. Aunque habíamos ido a la capilla a rezar, no me sentía nada segura sabiendo que Lauren dormía en el edificio.

Recordé que Kate me había contado cual era su habitación, y me di ánimos pensando que al menos quedaba en el extremo opuesto a la mía. Desee haber subido cuando las otras chicas del tercer piso lo habían hecho; la visita a la capilla me había retrasado media hora y los corredores solitarios promovían ideas poco alentadoras en mi mente. Atravesé el rellano de las escaleras corriendo, aunque no veía nada. Ascendí con tanta rapidez como las condiciones me lo permitían, pero me sentía muy torpe.

Eran muchos peldaños y yo estaba demasiado asustada. Esperaba que Lauren me asiera por el tobillo en cualquier momento. Empecé a jadear. Me sentía observada, sin posibilidades de ver a mi observador. Mi miedo comenzó a transformase en pánico y mi imaginación se desbordó. ¿Y si Lauren era una asesina? ¿Y si era un demonio que había llegado a Sainte-Marie para robarse nuestras almas? Me enredé en mi propia falda y caí con fuerza magullándome las manos y las rodillas.

Trate de incorporarme y tuve ganas de llorar, pues dolía mucho. Me sentí como una párvula por sentir tanto dolor a causa de semejante tontería. ¿Desde cuando tropezarse y caer dolía tanto? Sin ver más allá de mis narices, encontré la barandilla y me obligué a levantarme. Me había lastimado bastante y tendría que subir el resto de las gradas con suma lentitud. Me propuse relajarme un poco y hacer mi tarea con paciencia.

- Así que ahora me desafías en público, Isabella swan -. Se me heló la sangre. Sabía que tenía a Lauren en frente porque reconocí su voz, aunque no veía nada.

- No te veo Lauren- musité sin poder agregar nada más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué Hacer? ¿Estaría a tiempo de correr gradas abajo? ¿Podía ella verme a mí?

- Te lo advertí, Isabella-dijo-. Ahora desearas no haberme retado. Más te valdría haber sido muda. De repente algo me alcanzó por detrás, asiéndome por la cintura y levantándome. Di un grito contundente que con seguridad se oyó en todo el edificio. Aquello que me sostenía tenía mucho poder y no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo por tenerme levantada del suelo. Pataleé con todas mis fuerzas sin lograr soltarme. Sentí que una mano invisible tomaba el crucifijo que llevaba atado al cuello y no pude más que pensar que mi hora final había llegado. Elevé una plegaría al cielo, encomendándome Dios para perdonase mis pecados antes de expirar. En vez de eso, un olor a carne quemada llego a mi nariz y Lauren profirió un alarido espeluznante frente a mí. De no haber sido tan profundo mi desconcierto, me habría desmayado: si Lauren estaba frente a mí ¿quién me había sujetado?

- ¡Te concidam maledicte! - Aulló Lauren en un latín disonante que me dejó sin aliento, y la escuché alejarse siseando en medio de los que parecían ser chillidos de dolor. Fui depositada sobre el suelo con cuidado. No bien había tocado el peldaño con los pies, el ser desconocido que me había estado aferrando me soltó. Creí oírlo correr escaleras abajo, pero estaba tan aterrada en ese momento que no podía confiar en mis percepciones.

-¿bella? ¿Bella? ¿Eres tu?- Era la voz de Alice que gritaba desde el corredor del segundo piso. El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

-¡Alice! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No veo nada!

- ¡Espérame allí no te muevas de donde estés! Temblorosa, me pegué a la pared y tomé un respiro. El contacto con el muro frío me daba una cierta sensación de seguridad. Pronto divise una pequeña luz acercándose a mi y pude distinguir la silueta de Alice.

-¡bella! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alice, alcanzándome.

-Alice, ¡Gracias a Dios estas aquí!- respondí.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Escuché unos gritos horripilantes!

- No lo sé, al… Me caí… y… Lauren estaba allí, algo me levantó y no sé qué pasó estoy muy desorientada.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- Creo que no, pero no podría asegurarlo

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?

- Creo que necesito sentarme para comprender lo que paso. Casi no puedo sostenerme de pie, estoy muy adolorida.

- Ven te acompañaré a tu habitación- dijo Alice, poniendo mi brazo por encima de su hombro e iniciando la marcha -¿Qué hacías sola en la oscuridad después de semejante día? -prosiguió mientras subíamos uno a uno los peldaños restantes que conducían al tercer piso- No sé como no me percaté de que no tenías con que alumbrar el camino, ¿Por qué no me pediste una vela cuando nos despedimos?

- No pensé en ello…- respondí, cayendo en la cuenta de mi estúpido error.

- Al menos yo ya estaba en mi habitación, bien acompañada. Hace rato que Ángela está tendida en su cama.

- La verdad, no me explico como no se me ocurrió en ese momento. No me entiendo a mi misma últimamente y no entiendo nada de lo que pasa ¡Nada!- Llegamos a mi habitación y Alice me ayudó a sentarme sobre la cama. - Dios mío, Alice, ¡que susto he tenido! cuanto me conforta tu presencia; si no me hubieras llamado no se que habría hecho.

- ¡Pues que bueno que gritaste! Por suerte aún estaba despierta…Ahora si, trata de explicarme lo que pasó allá afuera.

- Bueno… después de dejarte en tu habitación me sentí inquieta y comencé a subir las escaleras a tientas… y luego me asusté demasiado al pensar en Lauren y en como las llamas de las velas se hacen más pequeñas cuando ella entra en una habitación… y en la posibilidad de que ella tenga el demonio adentro… en fin, tropecé y me golpee, e inmediatamente después Lauren apareció frente a mí pero no pude verla.

No entiendo como sabía quién subía por las escaleras en ese momento, Alice, estoy segura de que debía estar acechándonos entre las sombras esperando que una de las dos estuviese sola. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Será posible que hubiese estado aquí en mi habitación aguardándome, y que al no hallarme, hubiera decidido esperarme en las escaleras? ¡Cielos! ¡Es terrorífico! Como decía Lauren me habló desde las tinieblas, profiriendo algún tipo de amenaza por motivos que no puedo entender con la mente, pero si con el corazón.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerme daño, lo juro. ¡Casi me mata del susto! Pero algo o alguien a quién no podía ver me elevo del suelo y entonces fue que me oíste gritar. Luego Lauren gritó, lo que también debiste haber escuchado, y dijo que me mataría, no en francés sino en latín ¡Y con la voz más aterradora que puedas imaginarte!... Y luego salió huyendo. Creo.

- Espera vas demasiado rápido. ¿Quién te elevó del suelo? –inquirió Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- No lo sé, no fue Lauren. Bueno en realidad no estoy segura de nada, pero Lauren aullaba frente a mí mientras esa cosa o persona me sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¡Esto es lo más horrible que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

- No tengo idea- repliqué- pero estaba convencida de que Lauren iba a hacerme algo, y después, cuando ese otro ser apareció, ella se fue aullando.

- ¿Cómo se sentía?

- Como si una persona enorme me tuviese alzada por la fuerza y no me soltara-conteste.

- ¿Y tienes la certeza de que no se trataba de Lauren?

- Si. A ella la escuchaba y sentía su respiración todo el tiempo. A menos que se hubiese duplicado, no era ella quién me sujetaba. Además era muy grande y Lauren es menuda y tan solo un poco más alta que yo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo en latín, exactamente?

- Dijo… dijo… ¡Rayos! Espera, que se me escapa, me parece que dijo: ¡Te concidam maledicte!

- ¿Estas segura de que dijo maledicte, y no maledicta?

- De eso si estoy segura- dije-. Y es muy extraño puesto que me hablaba mí que soy mujer y no a un hombre. Eso al menos que el latín de Lauren sea pésimo… caso en el que no expresaría maldiciones con tanta soltura en ese idioma sino en otro ¿no crees? ¿No te parece un momento demasiado singular como para emplear una lengua que no se domina bien?

- Tienes razón -dijo Alice-, Además Lauren Mallory da la impresión de ser bastante refinada, por la forma en que se expresa. No parece ser alguien que comete errores al hablar… y sería lógico que en un momento de rabia se exprese en un lenguaje que conoce muy bien. Yo empleo castellano cuando estoy furiosa. A Lauren por ejemplo desearía decirle que es una malvada víbora en mi lengua materna… ¡Y cuanto más lo disfrutaría que si lo hiciese en francés!

- Es cierto- Coincidí con Alice-. Por lo tanto no entiendo que haya dicho maledicte en vez de maledicta, ¿Por qué utilizaría el vocablo en su forma masculina? Sería absurdo que me dijese ¡Te destruiré maldito! A menos…

- ¿A menos qué?

- A menos que le estuviese hablando a un hombre – sentencié

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

- Había otro ser allí. El que me estaba sosteniendo

- Eso implicaría que Lauren podía ver a quien estuviese ahí, aún en la más completa oscuridad…

- Y que era de género masculino- concluí -. ¿De quién podría tratarse? ¿Por qué me retenía? Si hubiese querido dañarme, ¿Por qué me devolvió al suelo intacta?

- Hay muchas cosas que no están claras- prosiguió Alice, había tomado una pausa para tragar en seco-. Una de ellas es por que gritó Lauren. Si estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas ¿por qué huyó? ¿Qué la obligó a retirarse? Ambas tratábamos de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. De repente Alice preguntó. -¿Qué pasó entre el momento en que ese ser te atrapó y la maldición de Lauren? - Intente ordenar los pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Los sucesos volvieron a mí.

- Eso… esa cosa que me alcanzó… ese ser se apoderó de mi crucifijo, sin soltarme

- ¿Y después qué? - Después oí a Lauren gemir como si sintiera mucho dolor. - Es raro. ¿Por qué tomaría tu crucifijo? No tiene razón de ser. - Y aún así es lo único que ocurrió antes de que Lauren gritase. Podría haberlo arrancado del cordón, pero aquí sigue colgado de mi cuello… a ver, acércame tu lámpara… déjame asegurarme de que no se haya resquebrajado. Me da la impresión de que esta madera es algo frágil. -Alice acercó su cabeza para examinarlo también. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y lo puse a la luz. Estaba húmedo. Ambas dimos un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Mi crucifijo estaba teñido de sangre.

- bella, ¿qué diablos esta pasando aquí? –Gritó Alice.

- ¡Exactamente eso!-exclamé yo

- ¿Exactamente qué?

- Lo que has dicho, y de lo que hablábamos en el salón: ¡El diablo esta pasando por este lugar! Ay, Alice, sólo el demonio puede hacer que Lauren Mallory se retire humillada ¿Crees que estuve en los brazos del diablo? –pregunte trémulamente con los ojos encharcados.

- Por favor bella, ¡Quítate esa cruz ensangrentada ya mismo, te lo suplico! Alice comenzó a corretear tras de mí para zafarme el crucifijo, y yo a tropezar con todo en mis ansias de deshacerme de el sin tocar la sangre. Antes que lográramos coordinar nuestros movimientos, la puerta se abrió. Alice y yo lanzamos un alarido unisonó, abalanzándonos la una a los brazos de la otra.

-¿Se puede saber que esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto la señorita Ateara, visiblemente enojada. Tenía puestos camisón y un gorro de dormir

- La cruz… ¡tiene sangre! Y el diablo, ¡el diablo me tomó en sus brazos!- dije en cuanto pude tomar aire para hablar

-Pero que boberías dice usted bella ¿de qué cruz habla? -¡De la que cuelga del vestido de bella, Señorita Ateara! ¡Véala usted misma! ¡Esta cubierta de sangre húmeda!-replicó Alice.

-Acérquese Señorita swan- ordenó Fui hasta donde ella estaba. Aún temblando de terror. La señorita Ateara elevó un poco la lamparita que traía y se acomodó las antiparras para ver mejor.

- Esta cruz esta limpia Señorita swan- dijo la señorita Ateara. Tuve que fijar la vista de nuevo en la cruz que ahora sostenía la señorita Ateara. Atónita, volví a tocarla. Era cierto: la cruz estaba seca y la madera lucía tan clara como el día que me la había regalado Kate.

- Alice… la cruz no tiene sangre- balbucí. Alice se acerco incrédula.

- ¿Cómo…?- fue todo lo que puso decir mi amiga cuando comprobó lo que la señorita Ateara decía.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno…-dijo la señorita Ateara- Señorita swan, Señorita Brandon ¿no estarán ya grandecitas para dejarse influir de forma tan supersticiosa e infantil por las habladurías de los paisanos? ¿No deberían concentrarse en sus deberes en vez de pensar en leyendas de diablos y fantasmas? Sé que es la víspera del día de Todos los Santos, pero por caridad, ¿Podrían dejarnos dormir? -Alice y yo la mirábamos enmudecidas.

- Ya saben- prosiguió- que las visitas entre alumnas están terminantemente prohibidas a esta hora. Y también saben que serán castigadas.

- Señorita Ateara, Alice tuvo que acompañarme porque…

- ¡Basta ya!- me interrumpió- basta de bromas, basta de rarezas y sobre todo basta de mentiras ¡Me tienen harta con su indisciplina! Señorita Brandon, haga el favor de acompañarme. Me aseguraré de que llegue a su cuarto, no sea que se le ocurra devolverse a crear alborotos con Isabella. Y usted señorita Swan…-dijo mirándome indignada-no trate de hacer una de las suyas para enredarme y evadir su castigo. Se quedará en su habitación cuando yo salga y no volverá a salir de esta hasta el lunes siguiente.

- Pero, Señorita Ateara, ¡es el fin de semana! ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí encerrada por dos días? – protesté, aunque sabía que era en vano.

- ¡Debió haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacer semejante escándalo!-replicó la señorita Ateara- la señorita Brandon también estará encerrada todo el fin de semana. Para cambiar, tal vez puedan hacer sus deberes. Las comidas se las traerán a sus respectivos cuartos. No se diga más. ¡Habrase visto! La veré el lunes en clase, señorita Swan. Vamos, pues señorita Brandon.

- Buenas noches señorita Ateara- dije mirando al suelo. En esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapada entre cuatro paredes sin escapatoria alguna ¿Y si el diablo aparecía de nuevo? ¿Y si Susana estaba escondida debajo de mi cama en ese mismo instante? Además. ¡Necesitaba poder hablar con Alice o con Kate para aclarar las cosas que habían pasado! La Señorita Ateara asió a Alice de la muñeca y se la llevó, no sin que antes nos dirigiésemos una mirada de mutua compasión. Al salir, nuestra institutriz le puso llave al cerrojo por fuera. Dejándome completamente sola… y a merced del enemigo. Ese oscuro día de octubre cambió nuestras vidas para siempre. Ese día cumplí dieciocho años.

-**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR **

**POR FA COMONTEN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO BYE **

**Gracias por leer**


	4. enemiga mia

E l sábado desperté con un escalofrió que me recorría el cuerpo.

Me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta mientras rezaba el doceavo rosario de la noche metida dentro de las cobijas sin retirar la mirada de la puerta.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el incidente de las escaleras y al final no me había quitado el crucifijo, pues se me ocurría que debía haber sido precisamente este el que me había salvado tanto del demonio como de Lauren.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, al tratar de arrancármelo, el demonio se había herido, lo que explicaba la mágica desaparición de la sangre.

Quizás el crucifijo había transmutado la sangre infernal y se había purificado solo… o al menos eso habría dicho el libro de alquimia de Alice.

Había pensado también que Lauren quería acabar conmigo ella misma, y se había enfurecido con el demonio por quitarle su presa. Tal vez el demonio la había tocado, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

Pero a la luz de estas simples explicaciones, tres grandes incógnitas quedaban sin resolver. La primera: ¿Cómo era que el contacto con el demonio no me había hecho daño a mí? La segunda: ¿Por qué me había dejado libre el espanto cuando Lauren se había marchado? La tercera: ¿Qué diablos era Lauren Mallory? De las tres preguntas, la ultima era la que más me atormentaba. Todos saben de sobra que en la noche del 31 de octubre sale de los infiernos un sinfín de espíritus malignos y que los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas.

Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que un espanto me hubiera salido al encuentro estando sola con semejante oscuridad… pero Lauren no era un espanto, no señor. A ella la habíamos visto todas.

Lauren Mallory no era una aparición momentánea y tampoco era una chica común. Había gente muy sensible a los olores, gente con un oído muy aguzado y gente que veía con especial nitidez desde muy lejos pero, ¿ver perfectamente bien en la más insondable oscuridad? ¿Y qué decir de la habilidad de desaparecer cosas? Además, Lauren había dado muestras de ser bestialmente impúdica, y también comía pajarillos ¿Quién comía pájaros vivos, por Dios? ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie en el mundo! Lauren era muy mala, esto lo sabía yo con todo mi ser y lo habría sabido aunque sus actos fuesen los de una persona normal.

Es más, ahora estaba segura de que lo había notado en el primer instante en que la vi. ¿Era Lauren humana? Lo parecía, y sin embargo… Me incorpore de la cama para abrir la cortina y me estire. Estaba bastante adolorida.

Me revise las rodilla y descubrí que las tenia amoratadas. Vaya caída estúpida.

Note al mirar hacia la puerta que había un diminuto sobre asomándose justo por debajo del marco. Me apresure a recogerlo y lo observe antes de abrirlo.

Estaba sellado con será escarlata sobre la que se apreciaba un emblema especial: una cruz que consistía en una línea vertical cruzada por dos líneas horizontales en la porción superior de la vertical.

De las líneas horizontales, la inferior era un poco más larga que la superior en ambos extremos.

En la cruz se enredaban varias flores de lis. Me dio una buena sensación. La cruz me era bastante familiar, pues era una símbolo ampliamente utilizado por la nobleza magyar y la había visto por todas partes cuando vivía en Pest.

Hacia parte del escudo, la corona y las armas reales desde tiempos remotos, y mi tía Elizabeth me había contado que ya aparecía en las monedas en el siglo XII. Lo que me parecía extraño era verla en el sello de un sobre y no en alguna lámina o en los calados de la túnica de algún obispo.

¿Quién me escribía? Fui a mi escritorio y tome mi cortapapeles para abrir el sobre por uno de sus lados son arruinar el sello. Ni sabía por qué, pero quería conservarlo intacto. De el saque un papel fino que despedía un sutil aroma a lavanda.

Decía:

_No se quite el crucifijo. La sangre que lo ungió lo ha convertido en una protección más poderosa contra su enemiga._

Me senté sobre la cama y lo releí varias veces. ¿Quién lo habría escrito? No estaba firmado.

No había iníciales. Tampoco tenía fecha. ¿Quién tendría conocimiento del incidente de crucifijo? No eran ni la letra de Alice ni su sello, y ella me escribía siempre en nuestro lenguaje secreto. La idea de que fuese la señorita Ateara era impensable.

Kate jamás sellaba sus cartas y ni siquiera utilizaba sobres. Además, conocía bien su escritura y distaba mucho de parecerse a la que tenía frente a mí. La única persona que fuera de Alice y Kate que sabía de Susana y yo éramos enemigas y que podía haber estado al tanto del incidente de la noche anterior era, precisamente, Lauren.

Todas las alumnas y maestras de Sainte-Marie sabían que yo llevaba siempre el crucifijo colgado por fuera del vestido. Ese no era ningún secreto y, por tanto, no hacia parte del misterio de la nota.

Pero ¿Quién podía saber que había quedado ensangrentado la noche anterior? La única de mis compañeras que había estado en las escaleras era Lauren. ¿Habría escrito Lauren la carta? A menos que estuviese jugando a confundirme, no tenía sentido que se refiriese así misma como su enemiga ni que me diese consejos. Aun así, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que ella fuese la autora de la nota.

Después de todo, ya me había dejado una al lado del pupitre el día anterior y tampoco la había firmado. Trate de recordar la letra de la nota anterior, pero no podía hacerlo con exactitud.

¡Si tan solo la hubiese tenido! Luego pensé en las extrañas palabra de Lauren al respecto de la desaparición de aquella nota.

No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí, había dicho. ¿Querría esto decir que, de ser ella la autora de la nota que venían en tan singular sobrecito, la haría desaparecer también? No, algo me decía que otra persona me la había dejado. Tenía una caligrafía indefinible que me hacía sentir bien.

Además, su presentación era hermosa, demasiado como para ser una nota de Lauren, quien cada vez daba una impresión más salvaje. Era como si fuese una bestia que tuviera que adoptar un papel humano entre los demás.

Me quede un rato admirando el bonito sello. Me pregunte, si lo que decía era alguna forma de cierto, como el hecho que hubiese estado ungido de sangre me protegería de Lauren.

Si Lauren era, en realidad, peligrosa, ¿Quién mas tenía conocimiento de ello? ¿Quién, fuera de Alice y Kate, compartían mi enemistad con Lauren? Me pregunte a quien pertenecía la sangre.

Al menos sabía que no era la mía… ¿Por qué se había hecho invisible? ¿Seria posible que el crucifijo hubiese sangrado, como lo hacían algunos iconos religiosos en ocasiones? ¿Habríamos presenciado un milagro? ¿Quién, fuera de la señorita Ateara, podría saberlo? Nunca había tenido tantos interrogantes como esa gris mañana. ¡Cuántas cosas raras habían pasado en el transcurso de un solo día! ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido! Lo peor era que no temía solo por mí, sino por mis dos más queridas amigas.

Sin embargo, el pequeño sobre me habría proporcionado cierta calma. A la luz del día el crucifijo se veía tan limpio como a la luz de la lámpara de la señorita Ateara.

Habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Alice y yo hubiésemos visto lo que no era como producto del terror, pero la nota corroboraba lo que habíamos visto.

Tuve que agradecerle a los cielos que Kate hubiese sido testigo de las rarezas de Lauren, pues de lo contrario habría llegado a creer que me había vuelto loca (posibilidad que no descartaba aun). Si lo estaba, al menos el autor de la pequeña nota también lo estaba… y era mucho más reconfortante sentirme acompañada en mis desvaríos.

Acerque mi silla a la ventana y me senté a contemplar el lúgubre paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos. Espere no ver a Lauren paseándose por los jardineas de Sainte-Marie.

No quería otra de sus visitas. ¿Cómo podía alguien enfadarse porque otro lo viese desde su ventana? Y, aunque así fuese, ¿Por qué confrontarme por semejante tontería? ¿Iba a amenazar a cada persona de Sainte-Marie que la observase de lejos? Podía apostar que había algo más que eso entre los motivos de su visita a mi habitación.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez era Lauren la que había visto algo en mi desde allá abajo, algo que la hiciera detestarme con todas sus fuerzas.

De lo contrario, ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de escribirme una nota de advertencia y de venir personalmente a darme un susto y un regaño? Lauren deseaba intimidarme. ¡Vaya momento que había escogido para salirme al encuentro la noche anterior! ¡Y en qué lugar! Podría haberme abordado en el salón cuando estábamos todas reunidas pero había preferido hacerlo a su modo, como el demonio que era.

¿De qué le serbia comportarse conmigo de semejante forma si pretendía pasar desapercibida? Lo único que había logrado era que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella un segundo… y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía muy bien. Cuando mas adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, escuche la llave girar desde afuera. Me levante de un brinco, asiendo el crucifijo y elevándolo con el brazo extendido por si trataba de Lauren.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunte.

-¡Soy yo, Kate!- Suspire con alivio mientras Kate entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con mi desayuno. -La señorita Ateara me explico que la señorita Alice y usted están castigadas y me envió a traerles el desayuno –dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. La abrace.

- ¡Qué alegría que te haya enviado a ti! ¿Has visto ya a Alice?

-Sí, ¡claro que la he visto! Vengo de su habitación, de hecho… - y agrego, bajando la voz-: ¡Ya me conto todo! ¡Qué terrorífico!

-Lo es, Kate, lo es. ¿Tienes tiempo de conversar? – pregunte

-La verdad, me tarde demasiado poniéndome al tanto de los asuntos en la habitación de la señorita Alice y creo que debería marcharme antes que la señorita Ateara sospeche algo. Pero si le contare una cosa: he visto a la señorita Lauren esta mañana muy temprano. ¿Recuerda usted que se supone que está muy enferma y por lo tanto debe tomar sus alimentos en cama? Yo asentí con rapidez, instándola a que continuase. -Pues bien – prosiguió-: le lleve su bandeja y, en cuanto vio los alimentos. Hizo una mueca de repulsión tal que procuré no acercárselos demasiado. ¡Con lo buena que estaba la comida! Deje la bandeja sobre la mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación ´para que no me reprendiese y solo entonces se digno a hablarme. Me pidió gasa, presumo que para cubrirse una pequeña marca que tiene en la frente. ¡Parece una quemadura! Se la cubrió con la mano en cuanto entre pero yo alcance a verla. A la hora de la merienda volveré. Piense en esto que le he dicho. Ah, y si quiere enviarle alguna nota a la señorita Alice conmigo, téngala lista para el mediodía.

-¡Gracias, Kate! Oye, antes que lo olvide… -me dirigí al escritorio y tome el sobrecito que había recibido, enseñándoselo-: ¿Has dejado tu esto debajo de mi puerta?

-No, no he sido yo… ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que esta bueno! –exclamo, leyendo la nota.

-Cuéntale a Alice que la he recibido y pregúntale si me la ha enviado ella por medio de Ángela, ¿podrías?

-La señorita Ateara ha transferido a la señorita Ángela a otra habitación el fin de semana para que la señorita Alice no tenga con quien conversar durante su castigo.

-Es decir ni tu ni Alice me la han enviado… bueno, ya lo suponía. Querida Kate, ¡gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras! Por favor, cuídate mucho. Y note desprendas de tu crucifijo – le pedí.

-No se preocupe, señorita bella. La veré mas tarde y le contare que hay de nuevo allá fuera, ¿le parece?

-¡Perfecto! Kate se fue y yo me senté a desayunar. Me había traído pan, un huevo duro, mermelada de moras, queso de cabra y te caliente. Yo estaba famélica y comí con ganas.

Pensé que, a pesar de mis suplicas, tal vez Kate nunca iba a tutearme. En cierta forma ya me había rendido, aunque conservaba la esperanza de que se desprendiese la idea que me debía alguna consideración especial fuera de su amistad. Había notado que tenía puesta su falda de los fines de semana y recordé que solía ir a la granja vecina a traer queso, leche y mantequilla los sábados.

Allí, trabajaba su Garrett, como ella lo llamaba. Era una granja muy grande que nos abastecía de gran parte los alimentos que necesitábamos en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois. Todos los domingos los trabajadores organizaban pequeñas celebraciones con baile y cantos después de la misa, y allí Kate y Garrett tenían la ocasión de hablar mirándose a los ojos durante horas.

Yo habría deseado de todo corazón poder asistir a las celebraciones dominicales de la granja, ¡sonaban tan divertidas! En cambio, todos los días del internado eran iguales: estudiar, bordar o leer.

Lo más entretenido que podía ocurrir era que alguien tocara el piano durante la hora de lectura, y siempre eran las mismas piezas. Yo anhelaba poder escuchar esa música alegre de la que Kate tanto me hablaba y ver esas danzas coloridas y desparpajadas.

Los muchachos campesinos también parecían ser mucho más entretenidos que los pocos que había conocido en los contados banquetes a los que había asistido: ¡eran todos tan pretenciosos! Me parecía imposible que fuese capaz de enamorarme alguna vez en la vida.

El solo hecho de imaginarme hablando con alguno de esos mentecatos me hacía sentir aletargada… ¡Ni que pensar en el espanto que sería besar algunos de ellos! A pesar de las maravillas que hablaba Kate de los besos, yo no podía concebir que estar tan cerca de un chico pudiese traer nada bueno.

Alice había besado a Jasper y él se había transformado en un necio inmediato.

O podía menos que concluir que nos habían contado el cuento al revés, y que los apuestos príncipes se transformaban en sapos con el primer beso de amor. En muy pocas ocasiones organizaba Saint-Marie algún evento al cual pudiesen asistir personas que no fuesen sus internas, maestras y el capellán lee.

Y así pasaban los años, uno tras otro, entre lecciones de aritmética, plegarias y paredes frías. Mi única ilusión era la llegada de verano, cuando podía irme de vacaciones con Alice. Me pregunte si el abogado de mi padre habría transferido la herencia a mi nombre ahora que había cumplido dieciocho años, como estipulaba el testamento.

Esperaba que así fuese, y de esa forma tener independencia cuando partiera de Saint- Marie al terminar la siguiente primavera.

Lo único que iba a extrañar del internado era la presencia de Kate. A través de sus historias conocía el mundo real.

Aun si tenía que trabajar, Kate gozaba de bastante libertad. Ella y su hermana mayor compartían un cuarto en la parte trasera del edificio central; sus padres y sus cinco hermanos varones Vivian en una pequeña granja a dos días de camino, más cerca al valle. Kate e Irina habían ingresado a trabajar en Saint-Marie en una época en que la familia se había visto en varias dificultades. No podían alimentar tantas bocas con lo poco que producían, así que la madre había llevado a sus dos hijas hasta Saint-Marie para ofrecer sus servicios. Solo había una plaza, pero como Kate era tan pequeña, la señorita cope le había permitido quedarse con su hermana.

De cierta forma, Irina había sido como la madre de Marie, quien era siete años menos que ella.

El día en que Kate había llegado al internado tenía nueve años de edad, y nos habíamos conocido tres años después.

Mi tía Elizabeth se había ocupado de mí desde la muerte de mis padres. Fueron años bastantes felices. Mi tía era una mujer llena de alegría que había enviudado y nunca se había vuelto a casarse. Solía decir que el matrimonio era un acuerdo que solo serbia para que ambas partes se hiciesen desdichadas.

Vivíamos juntas en su casa en Pest, y juntas nos pasábamos todo el día. Nos sentábamos frente al Danubio a pintar acuarelas o leíamos novelas de aventuras en la casa. Mi tía Elizabeth me enseño a leer, a escribir y a pintar.

Tenía el pelo gris en cuyo tocado procuraba llevar siempre alguna flor silvestre, y una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Era más una maravillosa amiga que una madre apara mi. Había muerto cuando yo tenía solo once años, e inmediatamente mi tío Eliezer me había enviado a Saint-Marie sin siquiera llevarme a pasar un tiempo de luto junto a él, a su esposa y a mis primos.

Cabe mencionar que al único de ellos a quien conocía era a mi tío, quien iba de vez en cuando a vernos a la tía Elizabeth y a mi si estaba de visita en Pest. La tía Elizabeth decía que se había convertido en un hombre gruñón y avaro desde que se había casado con Carmen.

Cuando llegue a Saint-Marie pase un año de aburrimiento y soledad hasta que llego Alice. Ese día mi vida se ilumino, y no paso mucho tiempo que nos hicimos amigas de Kate, una niña risueña y desenfadada a quien le encantaba hablar de las montañas y los duendes. Tenía mejillas rojas y trenzas rubias, y revelaba en su figura los cuantiosos robos de chocolate que le hacía a la despensa cada vez que tenía que ayudar en la cocina.

Kate nos había contado que había muchísimas brujas en la región y decía que debíamos procurar no jugar en los bosques después de las cuatro de la tarde. Con el paso de los años, claro está, todas habíamos perdido el miedo a que la bruja nos robase en la noche para comernos al día siguiente… pero si no hubiese sido por Kate, nunca había estado en contacto con las supersticiones locales y habría dado igual viviese en Inglaterra o en Suiza, pues Saint-Marie se hacia todo lo posible por eliminar de nuestras mentes cualquier creencia que fuese considerada pagana y por inculcarnos lo que la señorita cope llamaba una educación europea tradicional.

Solía sacarme de quicio que Kate me llamase señorita, pero me había explicado que su hermana se lo exigía, pues si perdía esa costumbre llegaría un día en que me llamaría bella delante de la señorita cope y la reprenderían por impertinente, o incluso podrían correrla.

Siempre era igual. No podíamos hacer esto o lo otro por el constante temor que corrieran a Kate.

Cuando partiera del internado iba a proponerle que viniese conmigo para que no tuviese que volver a trabajar un solo día de su vida. Kate y Alice eran las únicas dos verdaderas amigas que tenia, y eran tan divertidas que no necesitaba otras.

Abrí mis cuadernos para adelantar mis deberes del lunes antes que el cielo se pusiera más oscuro. Bostece y, luego de escribir una página, me distraje mirado hacia afuera. Mire el árbol caído a través de la ventana.

Parecía querer decirme algo, y desee no estar encerrada y poder salir y acercarme a él. No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo el día anterior y me parecía que le debía una visita urgente en vista de lo que le había ocurrido. Moverlo de allí iba a tomar el trabajo de muchos hombres; estaba segura de que querrían usarlo para hacer muebles o para tener leña, pero no creían que fuesen a poder transportarlo a ningún lugar antes que la madrea se pudriese.

Seguía lloviendo, aunque con menos fuerza que antes que la mañana anterior. Presentía que no iba a escampar en muchos días. De repente tuve mucho sueño y me levante del escritorio para hacer una pequeña siesta.

Quería escribirle algo a Alice para enviarlo con Kate antes que esta volviese a la hora de la merienda, pero estaba demasiado cansada y me tendí en la cama cuan larga era. Las emociones del día anterior me habían dejado exhausta y necesitaba recuperarme.

Soñé que era primavera en Saint-Marie y mi tía Elizabeth estaba parada debajo del árbol, que estaba plantado en la colina como en épocas anteriores. Desde allí, mi tía me hacía señas de acercarme y yo bajaba corriendo y recorría el jardín hasta encontrarme con ella. Nos abrazábamos y, sin decir nada, ella me mostraba una porción del tronco del árbol. Yo lo miraba y veía que la madera estaba tallada con un dibujo peculiar: una cruz con dos líneas horizontales, en la que se enredaba una planta de flor de lis. Mi tía Elizabeth, el árbol y yo estábamos llenos de vida y alegría. Los pájaros cantaban y una brisa suave y tibia mecía la hierba y los pliegues de mi vestido.

Al despertar, me costó reconocer la habitación y sus entornos. ¿Por qué hacia frio? ¿Dónde estaba mi tía? Corrí a la ventana, aun somnolienta.

El cielo estaba encapotado y mi árbol yacía inerte sobre la tierra. Mi tía Elizabeth no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo había sido un sueño. ¡Cuánto quería volver a ese lugar de paz! En vano trate de dormirme de nuevo.

Recordé que Kate no tardaría en venir y se me ocurrió una idea: tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y copie el sello de la carta con tanta fidelidad como pude. Arranqué la hoja y escribí en código:

_Querida ALICE: Este es el diseño del sello que tiene el pequeño sobre que recibí esta mañana. Kate ya te habrá explicado cual es su contenido. Soñé que mi árbol lo tenía inscrito en el tronco, y me preguntaba si tal vez halaras uno similar en algunos de tus libros ¿Qué significara? ¿Lo has visto antes? La cruz la conozco, pero el sello no. Vi a mi tía Elizabeth en mi sueño. Era primavera. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. No te despegues del crucifijo, amiga. Presiento que la cruz de Cristo nos protege. _

_Tuya. B.S. _

Tome algo de te del desayuno que me quedaba. Ya se había enfriado pero tenía buen sabor. Cuan feliz había estado al ver a mi tía Elizabeth. Estaba radiante, al igual que mi árbol.

Supuse ambos Vivian eternamente en algún lugar hermoso y me consolé con esta idea. Yo estaba encantada de haber visto el sello de la carta en mis sueños y mas que fuese mi tía la que me lo señale.

Que mi árbol lo llevase grabado el mejor indicio de las buenas intensiones del autor de la nota. Esperaba que Alice supiese darme razón del sello. Mi amiga tenía libros muy interesantes de simbología y heráldica.

Claro está que tenía que esconderlos bajo llave en su baúl, de lo contrario le serian decomisados por la señorita cope hasta que saliese de Sainte-Marie. Algunos eran libros muy antiguos que habían estado en la familia de Alice por generaciones y otros habían sido adquiridos para su padre en sus múltiples viajes. El padre de Alice era comerciante, y así tenia la ocasión de visitar lugares remotos y exóticos.

Como sentía una excesiva debilidad par su única hija, la complacía haciendo peripecias para obtener los raros libros que habrían sido ocasión de que la quemasen viva en la hoguera de haber nacido unos cuantos siglos atrás.

-Yo estoy segura de que así me ocurrió en una vida pasada. -solía decir Alice, riendo. No me era difícil imaginarla parada frente a los tribunales eclesiásticos profiriendo mil insultos y gritando que los hechizos gitanos no eran ni jamás serian herejía. Escuche de nuevo el ruido de la llave girando en la puerta y supe que había llegado Kate.

-¿Como le va en su encierro, señorita bella? ~pregunto.

-No tan mal, Kate -le contesta sonriendo, y recibí la bandeja de sus manos.

Olía bien. Me habían enviado sopa caliente, pan y una generosa porción de raclette, un platillo típico de la región que consistía en una mezcla de queso y patatas. Había también una taza de chocolate derretido, una galleta y una taza de leche caliente. Solo nos daban postres con las meriendas de los fines de semana, y ese no era una excepción. Se me hacia agua la boca con el chocolate fundido de la cocina de Sainte-Mane.

-La señorita Alice le manda a decir que continua sin novedades para reportarle, pero que se asombro muchísimo con la historia del sobre y le solicita que obedezca usted el consejo que allí se le da. También me pidió que le contara que ya se puso un crucifijo grande, pero que el de ella no está ungido de sangre, así que no sabe hasta qué punto la pueda proteger. Solté una carcajada. Ese comentario era típico de mi amiga

. -Tengo una nota para ella, Kate -le dije, refiriéndole mi sueño y entregándole mi carta.

-Lo único que yo podría decirle al respecto de su sueño es que he escuchado muchas veces que es de muy buena suerte soñar con arboles... -me dijo, y agregue-: Mi abuela Renata decía que siempre que soñaba con un árbol las cabras daban mas leche o la piropeaban en el pueblo. Ambas cosas muy buenas, en mi opinión. -Volví a reír y le pregunte si iba a ver a su Garrett esa tarde.

-Si -me contesto-. Voy a la granja ya misma para regresar antes del anochecer.

-¿\/as acompañada? -le pregunto, un poco preocupada.

-No. Irina no puede venir conmigo hoy así que tendré que ir sola, pero no se preocupe: tendré los bolsillos llenos de flores silvestres, un rosario en cada mano y ya zambullí la cara en la pila bautismal de la capilla.

-Está bien... pídele a Garrett que te acompañe de vuelta, ¿lo harás por mi? -le pedí.

-Eso no lo dude. Además, es en el camino cuando mas poético se pone, y suele regalarme Canciones tan dulces que me arranca lágrimas de los ojos...

-Que divertido quisiera verlos en una escena semejante, ¡se que me reiría hasta que me doliera el estomago!

-Búrlese nada mas, señorita bella... ya la veré a usted suspirando de amor y se acordara de lo mucho que se reía de su Kate -dijo, poniéndose un poco más roja. Ella sabía que me encantaba que me contara sus historias de romance y que si me burlaba un poco era solo en son de amistad.

-agrego Marie cuando estaba a punto de irse-, por poco lo olvido: la señorita Lauren no ha querido levantarse de la cama en todo el día. Esta visiblemente indispuesta aunque halle su bandeja vacía. Dudo que las otras señoritas vayan a contar con su compañía hoy día.

-Dichosas de ellas... -replique. Una vez se hubo ido Kate con la nota para Alice, me dispuse a tomar mis alimentos. Me comí hasta la última gota de chocolate y desee tener más.

Se notaba que Heidi, la rubicunda cocinera, lo había derretido a fuego lento pues estaba especialmente cremoso.

Seguí trabajando en mis deberes. Me sorprendió que pudiese concentrarme en la asignatura con tantas distracciones. El pequeño sobrecito y el sueño que había tenido me habían proporcionado alivio y esperanza.

Estudie un par de horas más y me levante del escritorio para tomar un corto descanso. Volví a acercar la nota misteriosa a mi nariz y aspire con fuerza. El aroma que percibía era lavanda, sin lugar a dudas. La letra era ordenada y elegante, pero tenía je-ne-sais-quoi que revelaba carácter. Me gustaba mucho.

Era imposible que fuese de Lauren. Por una parte, no había desaparecido. Por otra parte, la nota de Lauren me había producido nauseas con solo tocarla. Todo lo que se relacionaba con Lauren me ponía mal. Que mujer más desagradable. Mirarla a los ojos era como mirar dentro de los abismos de la muerte, pero no de la muerte que precede a la vida eterna, sino de la muerte que precede a otra muerte, y a otra muerte mas, ad infinitud.

Con que Lauren estaba enferma... ¿sería acaso por la confrontación de la noche anterior? Era muy probable; después de todo, se había alejado chillando de dolor. Pero yo no le había hecho daño, de eso estaba segura.

Ni siquiera la había tocado. Entonces, ¿que la había herido? La única posibilidad que se me ocurría era que el ser que me sostenía se lo hubiese hecho. Recordé el olor a carne quemada seguido del grito de Susana y repase la escena detenidamente una vez más. El crucifijo era la pieza central de todo el dilema.

El ser que me detenía lo había tornado, y toda la situación había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente, recordé un momento de la visita de Lauren al que no le había prestado mayor atención.

La tarde anterior, cuando había entrado a mi habitación, no había tenido ningún problema en acercarse a mí con la mayor libertad... hasta que yo había retirado los dedos del crucifijo. En ese preciso instante, la cruz de Cristo había quedado expuesta, y ¡era esto lo que había causado que Lauren diese un salto atrás, con franca repulsión! La sangre que habíamos visto en el crucifijo debía ser sangre de Lauren. ¿No decía Kate que tenía una quemadura? Tan descabellado como sonaba, era lo más coherente que se me había ocurrido desde la noche anterior.

Ya no me cavia la menor duda de que Lauren era una especie de demonio, solo un ser de la oscuridad podía tenerle aversión a un crucifijo al punto de no poder tocarlo sin proferir un alarido y retorcerse de dolor.

Todo encajaba Lo que más me alentaba de mis conjeturas era un detalle en especial: aquello que me había elevado del suelo sabía que el crucifijo le haría daño a Susana. Ese algo había llegado hasta ahí para protegerme.

Ese ser poderoso, ese ser protector... ese ser era el autor de la pequeña nota. Y no era un ser sobrenatural. Era humano: los fantasmas no escriben notas articuladas, ni las meten en preciosos sobrecitos, ni las sellan con emblemas enigmáticos. El autor de la nota era hurdano y era la misma persona que había impedido que Lauren me hiciera daño. El la había herido al tocarla con la cruz. Por esto lo había maldecido ella: ¡Te destruiré, maldito! Susana lo había visto: ¿quien sería él? Los pocos hombres que había en Sainte-Marie trabajaban en los establos y no sabían leer o escribir.

Kate era conocida entre los trabajadores por ser la única persona que sabía escribir su propio nombre y, aunque estaba enseñándoles a los demás, era imposible que lograsen dominar la escritura y desarrollar una caligrafía tan hermosa en tan poco tiempo.

El Único hombre que podía tener una letra y un sello así en Sainte-Marie era el capellán lee. ¿Seria el capellán lee mi protector? Después de todo, el sello ostentaba una especie de cruz y no seria raro que un cura hubiese escogido ese símbolo para adornar sus cartas.

Debía averiguarlo. Podía hacer muy poco desde mi habitación y Kate se había ido a la granja. ; Kate! Eran las seis y cuarto, y todavía no había venido. Tuve miedo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tenía que atravesar el bosque y caminar un largo trecho para llegar a la granja vecina. ¿Estaría bien? "Estará Conversando Con Alice", pensé. También era posible que se hubiese distraído con Garrett, pero esto no era normal en ella, pues la cena se serbia a las cinco y media en Sainte-Marie y ella era muy puntual Con sus obligaciones

. Hacía rato debían haber terminado de cenar las demás alumnas. Me pasee por la habitación, inquieta. Se me ocurrió que tal vez ella no había tenido tiempo de cenar antes de ayudar a servir y lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

El viaje a la granja era muy fatigante para ella, sobre todo cargando queso, leche y mantequilla. Garrett la ayudaba pero... ¿Y si no había podido acompañarla? "Me estoy preocupando innecesariamente. A lo sumo, se tardara otra media hora', me dije. La señorita Ateara le había dado las llaves de la habitación de Carmen y de la mía, desentendiéndose así de nosotras. Nadie recordaría que Alice y yo estábamos sin cenar fuera de Kate.

La señorita Ateara tocaba el piano largo rato después de la cena de los sábados y, a menos que a la señorita cope se le ocurriese verificar que estuviésemos haciendo los deberes, nadie sabría que era de mí o de Alice. Irina si notaria la ausencia de su hermana si esta se tardaba demasiado y la señorita cope si notaria que no estuviese poniendo la cena en el comedor.

Me sosegué un poco con este pensamiento y me pare frente a la ventana Con la esperanza de divisarla en cualquier momento. Aunque habría llegado de la granja por la parte sur de Sainte-Marie, a la que yo no tenía vista, vendría por el frente a llevarnos la cena pues cerraban la puerta trasera a las cuatro. Espere largo rato o así me lo pareció.

Finalmente me di la vuelta y mire a la puerta. Nada. Me senté en la cama y rece por Kate. Le pedí a Dios que la hiciese aparecer. ¿Y si Lauren había descubierto que éramos amigas y la había emprendido contra ella? ¿Y si Lauren le había hecho algo porque si? Perdí toda la calma que el sueño y la nota me habían proporcionado. El hecho de que Lauren estuviese en Sainte-Marie no iba a permitirme tener un segundo de verdadera tranquilidad.

-NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR

POR FA COMONTEN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO BYE

Gracias por leer

**Y gracias a****namy33**** por tu comentario**

**Espero les agrade la nueva forma de escribir si no es así háganmelo saber por favor**


	5. EL MERODEADOR DE SAINTE-MARIE

EL MERODEADOR DE SAINTE-MARIE para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Era Kate.

-¡Kate! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Estás bien? -dije, corriendo a su encuentro.

-Cálmese, señorita bella, estoy bien, ya se lo contare todo -respondió Kate con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero siéntese y coma, debe usted tener mucha hambre.

-La verdad, ya había perdido el apetito -dije, poniendo sobre la mesa la cena que me traía-. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Bien, salí de aquí y deje bajo la puerta de la señorita Alice la nota que usted me dio para ella. Luego, me fui muy apurada camino de la granja. Estaba lloviznando y los senderos estaban resbalosos. Tenía miedo de caer y llegar a donde mi Garrett con las faldas enlodadas, pero al fin arribe y tome la merienda con él en la cocina principal. Comí queso fundido con pan y leche, y converse con mí Garrett y su hermana acerca de lo malo que se ha puesto el tiempo y esas cosas. Cuando ya estábamos terminando llego ben, el dueño de la pequeña granja colindante. Traía pescado que había comprado en el pueblo para intercambiar por mantequilla. La hermana de Garrett se levantó a poner el pescado en un barril de agua salada y ben se quedó charlando con nosotros. Entonces Garrett le pregunto si los animales de su granja también habían estado particularmente inquietos la noche anterior y ben dijo que sí, que su viejo caballo había estado relinchando como un loco hasta el amanecer y él había tenido que ir varias veces a asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al fin, había decidido examinarlo con cuidado cuando amaneciera y se había vuelto a dormir. En la mañana, todo el granero estaba revuelto pero no faltaba ningún animal y, al revisar el caballo, no hallo nada fuera de lo normal. Garrett le respondió que lo mismo había pasado en la granja grande y ambos parecieron llegar a la conclusión de que debía haber algún lobo vagando por los alrededores. Después que la hermana de Garrett lo dio la mantequilla al buen hombre, él se despidió de nosotros, no sin aconsejarnos que procurásemos llevar una antorcha con nosotros de camino a Sainte-Marie para ahuyentar al lobo en el caso de que nos encontrásemos con él. Garrett transportaría las dos ollas de leche a sus espaldas con la ayuda de una vara larga, y yo me haría cargo del queso y la mantequilla. Tuvimos que emprender el camino a Sainte-Marie sin luz pues no teníamos manos libres para llevar, además, una antorcha. 'Como el día ha estado tan oscuro, tratábamos de caminar con cuidado para no derramar la leche en alguna caída. El estaba bastante cansado después de una ardua jornada do trabajo y yo también lo estaba, aunque menos que el. Entonces alcanzamos el bosque y Garrett me dijo que estaba reuniendo dinero para que pudiéramos casarnos. Yo solté el queso y la mantequilla y me lance sobre él para abrazarlo. ¡Por poco lo hago soltar las ollas! El mantuvo el equilibrio y puso la leche en la tierra. Entonces reímos y yo llore de pura felicidad. ¡Voy a casarme con mi Garrett!

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Kate! -exclamo, sorprendida. No se me había ocurrido que Kate ya tenía edad suficiente para casarse y que, estando tan enamorados como lo estaban ella y Garrett, lo más natural era que quisiesen vivir juntos y empezar una familia.

-Pero no se adelante a los hechos, señorita bella, que aún falta bastante para que Garrett reúna el dinero suficiente para construir una cabaña para los dos. Estaba pensando que es una lástima que ese árbol tan grande se haya caído justo ahora quo no para de llover. No va a dar tiempo a que se seque la madera. ¡Habríamos podido utilizarlo en la construcción de la cabaña! Como lo decía, Garrett y yo nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Cuando menos lo esperábamos, oímos un relincho proveniente del bosque. Ambos nos quedamos muy quietos, esperando escuchar algo más.

No es normal que alguien este paseándose dentro del bosque a menos que este extraviado. Si venía a Sainte-Mane de una de las granjas colindantes, lo que es muy improbable, no tendría por qué haber salido del camino principal que conduce directo a la entrada. Entonces Garrett me dijo que lo esperase allí mientras el revisaba que no hubiese bandidos escondiéndose en el follaje. Yo me rehusé terminantemente; no iba a dejar que mi Garrett se expusiese de esa manera, y menos por un relincho indiscreto que había arruinado el momento más romántico de nuestras vidas.

Le dije que lo prudente seria atravesar el bosque lo más pronto posible y que, una vez hubiésemos dejado la comida en la cocina de Sainte-Marie, él podría regresar en compañía de otros hombres, con antorchas y con palos en caso de que hubiese bandoleros o gitanos escondiéndose allí. Mi Garrett estuvo de acuerdo y así lo hicimos. Cuando estábamos mitad de camino volvimos a oír el mismo relincho, entonces más cercano. Yo me asuste un poco pero Garrett me hizo señas de que siguiera caminando en silencio tras de él. Al llegar al claro, oímos movimientos entre la maleza. Nos quedamos quietos, esperando en silencio, refugiándonos entre los árboles. Escuchamos más ruidos y yo me atemorice mucho. No sabía si el lobo andaba por ahí. Tome una piedra del suelo y la lancé con toda mi fuerza hacia el lugar de donde los ruidos provenían para espantar al lobo y cruzar el claro. Cuando la piedra cayó del otro lado, pareció darle a algo sólido. De repente, un caballo negro con crines plateadas atravesó el claro al galope, llevando sobre si un jinete vestido de negro. Ambos, jinete y caballo, pasaron raudos muy cerca de nosotros y se perdieron en el bosque en dirección al camino principal.

Garrett y yo saltamos del susto, era tan poderoso el paso de animal y tan sorpresiva la visión que entonces sí, señorita bella, por poco perdemos la leche. Escuchamos al jinete arreando a la bestia mientras se perdía en la lejanía: ¡era una voz de hombre, profunda y terrorífica! Señorita bella, no sé qué pasa en Sainte-Marie últimamente pero no puede ser nada bueno. Garrett y yo atravesamos el claro y lo que quedaba del bosque a las carreras, pidiendo auxilio a gritos. Los ayudantes de los establos salieron a encontrarnos y les contamos lo que habíamos visto. En poco tiempo ya habían ensillado varios caballos y emprendido la búsqueda del jinete. Si se asoma a la ventana, tal vez vea las luces de sus antorchas. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya está muy tarde para que mi Garrett regrese a la granja y pasará la noche en los establos, donde ya le he preparado una cama de heno. ¡Eso significa que podre conversar con él un poco más acerca de nuestra boda y de los preparativos que debemos hacer! Estoy tan feliz… aunque, he de decirle: con la amenaza del lobo, el jinete maleante, y la señorita Lauren… ya no creo que pueda sentirme tranquila de ir a la granja vecina sola. ¡Si hubiera visto como temblaba mi Garrett! Además, hoy es el día de Todos los Santos y ya no debería de haber espantos rondando por ahí. Es cosa nueva, insisto. Algo muy raro está pasando aquí.

-Gracias a Dios llegaron sanos y salvos, Kate. ¡Cuánto sufrí a causa de tu retraso! –le dije.

-Sí, gracias a Dios. Pero bueno tratemos de no pensar en cosas desagradables. Tengo algo para usted de parte de la señorita Alice –respondió, entregándome un sobre.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría! Me pregunto si habrá encontrado algo en sus libros que me dé razón del sello. A propósito, ¿Has visto el sello del capellán lee? –pregunté.

-¿No estará pensando usted que…? Le conté de las conclusiones a las que había llegado. -Pues no seré yo un genio de la caligrafía, pero esa no se parece en lo absoluto a lo que recuerdo de la letra del capellán. Sin embargo, estaré atenta la próxima vez que vengan por la correspondencia. Sin duda el capellán tendrá algo que enviar fuera y podre observar su sello.

-Es un buen plan –le dije.

-Bueno, usted debería comer. Su cena ya debería de haberse enfriado y yo quiero volver a ver a mi Garrett. -Claro, Marie. Ve y dale mis saludos a tu Garrett. Os felicito ambos por la boda que vais a celebrar.

-Disfrute de la cena. Mañana en la mañana vendré con el desayuno y con lo que haya podido averiguar. -

Magnifico. De nuevo me quede sola. Quería abrir a carta de Alice de inmediato, pero como tenía tanta hambre decidí primero para leer con calma lo que me hubiese escrito. Aún no había llenado mi lámpara y había tenido que prender una vela después del mediodía por falta de luz. Ya estaba a punto de acabarse, así que encendí otra y me senté a comer La comida estaba algo fría pero buena.

Había pescado, pan, sauerkraunt y vino. La noticia de la boda de Kate me había tomado por sorpresa. Si ella y Garrett se casaban, ya no vendría conmigo cuando me fuera de Sainte-Marie. De hecho, aunque no se casaran, Kate estaba demasiado enamorada de Garrett como para irse lejos de ahí… y yo quería irme lejos de Suiza en cuanto fuera posible. No le tenía aversión a todo el territorio, pero añoraba vivir en regiones más cálidas y luminosas. Quería comprar vestidos de colores y olvidar la sobriedad de negro

. Quería pasear por las calles de las ciudades como cuando vivía en Pest, y bailar al son de un violín Zardas sin que una institutriz rígida me mirara con reproche. ¡Cuánto quería marcharme de allí Lo único que me faltaba era que Alice se enamorara de nuevo y se casara. Eso sería catastrófico. Decidí que era menester que tuviera una charla con ella para que considerara seriamente ser una feliz solterona en vez de una desdichada esposa, como aconsejaba mi tía Elizabeth. Estaba segura de que me mi amiga seria muchísimo más feliz de esa manera que con un cualquiera de los chicos que conocíamos. Trate de descartar esos funestos pensamientos matrimoniales y me puse el camisón de dormir.

Me solté las trenzas y me cepille el pelo cien veces. Se me había puesto más oscuro desde que había terminado el verano. Ahora se veía marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Me deje puestas las medias de lana para que no se me helaran los pies y me metí dentro de las cobijas. Alargue la mano y tome la carta de Alice. La abrí entusiasmada y leí:

_Bella:_

_Estoy enloqueciendo. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Ya le hice tres conjuros a la señorita Ateara y otro para Tanya para que vean arañas y ratas por todas partes. No me he atrevido a hacerle ninguno a Lauren. Además, ella debe adorar las ratas… si es que no se las come también. ¡Gracias a Dios me diste algo que hacer! He tratado de hacer los deberes, pero te juro que los ojos se me cierran solos cada vez que trato de leer un párrafo. No sé cómo voy a completar esa asignatura para el lunes. Tengo buenas noticias: he encontrado pistas del sello en mis libros. Bueno, no he encontrado exactamente el mismo sello, pero si cosas interesantes acerca de la cruz. Sé que la has visto mil veces antes, pero tenme paciencia, que no voy a hablarte de reyes húngaros sino del origen del símbolo. Como ya lo sabrás, la llaman la cruz Patriarcal y fue creada en el año 326 a partir de cinco trozos de madera pertenecientes al madero de la crucifixión. Había sido colocada en la iglesia del Santo Sepulcro hasta 1227, año en que desapareció. Según mi libro, nadie sabe cuál pueda ser su paradero. No sé quién podría utilizar un sello semejante en Sainte-Marie, creo haberlos visto todos. Además, las alumnas suelen utilizar sus iniciales como sello. El emblema más de origen religioso que otra cosa, pero podría estar equivocada. Podríamos preguntar al capellán lee si sabe algo al respecto de su procedencia. Por lo demás he encontrado fascinante el hecho de que recibiéramos esa nota, y aún más el hecho de que soñaras con su emblema. En mi libro gitano del significado de los sueños dice que solar con un árbol implica fortaleza y vida, y que cuando se a un ser querido difunto en los sueños de debe prestar especial atención al mensaje del sueño. Yo me atrevería a decir que tu tía Elizabeth te estaba enviando el claro mensaje de que confíes en el autor de la pequeña nota y sigas la pista del sello. Todo esto es muy interesante. Ya veremos qué hacer cuando nos liberen de nuestro encierro. Escríbeme en cuando puedas._

_Te quiere, A.B._

_P.S.: Que bueno ha estado el chocolate derretido, ¿verdad?_

Aunque lo que ALICE me contaba acerca de la cruz Patriarcal era algo nuevo para mi y, a diferencia de la historia que estudiábamos en Sainte-Marie, esta no era soporífera ni tediosa, seguíamos sin saber quién podía haberme enviado el misterioso sobrecito. Volví a pensar en el mensaje de la nota. ¿Cómo era que la sangre de Lauren hacia el crucifijo más poderoso para protegerme de Lauren? Esperaba que no se levantase de la cama en todo el fin de semana, Aunque me sentía relativamente a salvo sabiendo que mi habitación estaba cerrada con llave, me asustaba sobremanera que Lauren robase la llave y entrase durante la noche.

Por fortuna, no sabía que Kate la tenía. ¿Cuál sería la historia de Lauren Mallory? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser una persona tan siniestra? ¿Quién le habrían enseñado a comer pájaros vivos? Me pregunte como habría atrapado a esa pobre avecilla y que habría hecho con su cuerpo. ¿Saldría de noche en busca de aves? Solo pensarlo me produjo un escalofrió. Apague las dos velas y al poco tiempo me quede dormida. Creo haber despertado hacia las tres de la mañana. El resplandor de la luna entraba por mi ventana, iluminando una pequeña porción de la alfombra y creando sombras fantasmagóricas sobre la pared. Me levante a cerrar la cortina, pues no quería que mi imaginación me jugase una mala pasada y prefería estar en la penumbra que ver siluetas de monstruos en la pared. Hacía mucho frio, y di varios saltitos hacia la ventana abrazándome a mí misma para guardar el calor de las cobijas.

Deshice el nudo de la cinta que mantenía la cortina abierta y esta última se soltó bloqueando afuera antes que la cortina se cerrara. ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Asome un ojo por la rendija que quedaba entre el vidrio y la cortina. Entreví una figura indistinta acercándose al edificio y agudice al vista. Al reconocerla, cruce el espacio que había entre la cama y la ventana de un solo brinco, y me escondí temblando debajo de las cobijas. ¡Era Lauren! ¿Qué hacia allá afuera a esas horas? Desee no haberme levantado de la cama. ¿Me habrá visto? Empecé a rezar, haciendo la almohada con fuerza. Espere a escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi habitación con el corazón encogido del terror. ¿Golpearía a mi puerta? ¿Se abriría esta con una corriente helada como la vez anterior? Cuando más asustada estaba, me quede dormida.

Al llegar el alba no recordaba nada de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Salí de la cama algo desorientada y, por costumbre, tome el espejo de plata que tenía sobre el tocador. Lo levante y me mire. Al ver mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, ahogue un grito: tenía sangre seca en las comisuras de la boca y en la barbilla. Recordé que en la noche había visto a Lauren fuera del edificio y que me había quedado dormida a la espera de una casi ineludible visita de su parte. ¿Había entrado a mi habitación? ¿Qué me habría hecho? Corrieron lágrimas por mis mejillas.

¿Me estaría convirtiendo yo en un ser como Lauren? ¿De quién era la sangre que tenía en la boca? El crucifijo seguía colgando en mi pecho y al parecer no me había servido de protección. ¿Me habría obligado Lauren a hacer algo espantoso? ¿Me habría forzado a alimentarme de alguna inocente criatura? En ese momento oí que la puerta de mi habitación se habría y me encontré con Kate, cuyo semblante de alegría cambio en cuanto me vio.

-¡Señorita bella! ¿Está usted llorando? –preguntó.

-Ay, Kate, ¡pobre de mí! –conteste, entre lágrimas.

-Es usted una imagen digna de compasión; se ve que este encierro la ha entristecido sobremanera… y para completar, ¡tiene chocolate embadurnado por toda la cara!

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-He dicho que verla así me parte el corazón. Venga acá, deje que la ayude a limpiarse. ¿Dónde está su esponja?

-¿Has dicho chocolate?

-Sí, señorita bella, chocolate. Pero, ¿Por qué llora? -Incrédula, tome mi espejo de mano otra vez. ¿Podía ser cierta tanta dicha? Había comido chocolate en la merienda anterior, pero… si hubiese quedado cubierta del mismo, ¿Cómo no lo había notado Kate al llevarme la cena?

-Kate, ¿Cómo no me dijiste ayer que tenía la cara llena de… llena de chocolate?

-¿No recuerda usted en medio de que penumbras conversamos? ¡Ya había caso la noche cuando vine! ¡No me diga que es por esto que llora usted…! –dijo con la cara de asombro de quien desconoce por completo a un ser querido que ha perdido la razón.

-Bueno… yo… -balbucí. Solo había una forma de comprobar que era. Me pase la lengua por donde aún podían verse los residuos de lo que podía ser sangre o chocolate. Cerrando los ojos, solté el espejo. Era chocolate.

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita bella? ¡Dígame algo rápido!

-Creí que era sangre, Kate –respondí, exhalando.

-¡Sangre! Pero, ¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele algo semejante? -La expresión de perplejidad de Kate no tenía par. Tenía que hallar una explicación coherente tanto para ella como para mí, antes que Kate saliese corriendo de mi habitación.

-Supongo que por una pésima broma de mi imaginación. Anoche, antes de quedarme dormida, estaba pensando en lo que me constaste acerca de Lauren y el pájaro. Luego, desperté alrededor de las tres de la mañana y, al asomarme por la ventana, ¡vi a Lauren allá afuera, encaminándose al edificio! El pánico que sentí de pensar que me hubiera visto fue tal que me escondí debajo de las cobijas… creo que me quede dormida del mismo susto que sentía… luego desperté y me mire al espejo y… ya sabes el resto.- Kate me miro con incredulidad unos segundos, y luego comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ya no sé quién está más loca, si usted, la señorita Alice o yo! –gritaba cogiéndose el estómago y enseñando todos los dientes. Cuando paramos de reír, volvió a hablar: -¿De veras vio la señorita Lauren paseándose entre las sombras anoche?

-Tal como te lo he dicho –respondí-. ¿No cierra la señorita Ateara la puerta principal con llave después de las ocho?

-Eso creía yo –dijo Kate-. Voy a preguntarle si lo hizo anoche. Sería muy extraño que no hubiera sido así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que todos aquí están inquietos por el jinete que Garrett y yo vimos en el bosque.

-En todo caso, estoy segura de haber visto a Lauren anoche.

-Discúlpeme, pero, ¿no estaba también segura de tener sangre por toda la cara hasta hace unos minutos?- Le lance un almohadón.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para adoptar posturas de escepticismos, Kate, ¿no te parece? –le pregunté.

-Tienes usted razón. Bueno, yo me voy ya. Garrett me espera para que vayamos a la misa y a bailar.

-Que os divirtáis. ¡Ah! ¿A quién veré a la hora del almuerzo?

-Debo entregarle las llaves a la señorita Ateara antes de partir –dijo.

-Espero que no te cruces con Lauren en el pasillos –le desee.

-No se preocupe. La señorita Lauren duerme todo el día últimamente. Cuando fui a llevarle el desayuno, esta tiesa como un roble… aunque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos.

-No te extrañes demasiado. Quien sabe que se comió anoche cuando salió.

-Ay, no quiero ni pensar en esas cosas, señorita bella. Yo me doy por bien servida de no haber tenido que lavara de nuevo, y lo que se coma no es asunto mío. Entre menos sepa de la señorita Lauren, mejor.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deseo que olvide que existimos.

-¡Que así sea! –dijo, y despidiéndose, se fue.

"¡Sangre! ¡Vaya ser sugestionable en el que me he convertido!", me dije, riéndome de mi misma. Pensé en lo agradable que sería lavarme aunque estuviese haciendo tanto frio. Lo hice con mi jabón de rosas y luego me puse talcos perfumados y me peine. Tenía tanto pelo y era tan largo que me gustaba hacerme peinaos de todos los estilos. Ese día me hice uno suelto y sencillo, y me puse el vestido más cómodo que tenía. Como no había clases, no tenía que usar negro.

Mi vestido era blanco y de tela muy suave; era de un estilo campesino que había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Había pertenecido a mi madre y me quedaba perfectamente. Al parecer mi madre había sido delgada como yo, y compartíamos las mismas proporciones. El vestido tenía bordados de colores en el cinto y en la parte baja de la falda. Aunque era más apropiado para el verano que para el invierno, era mucho más cómodo que los que tenía que usar a diario en Sainte-Marie. Me puse un manto de suave lana blanca por encima y me senté a desayunar. Había pastelitos con mermelada de fresas y leche de cabra. Esta vez me cuide muy bien de limpiarme la boca después de comer, no fuera que volviese a llevarme un susto como el de esa mañana. Ya sabía que la señorita Ateara iba a revisar que hubiese hecho mis deberes, así que trate de terminarlos. Estaba en ello, cuando oí ruidos afuera de la ventana.

Abrí la cortina y vi lo que parecía un gran disturbio. Todo el personal de había reunido afuera. Los hombres encargados de los establos, la señorita cope, el capellán lee y hasta la cocinera estaban parados frente a las escaleras, gesticulando con gran agitación. No podía entender lo que decían, así que abrí la ventana de par en par y me apoyé en el marco mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Calmaos! ¡Calmaos todos! –gritaba el capellán lee.

-¿Cómo quiere que nos calmemos, padre, si hace más de doscientos años no pasaba algo así? –replico Heidi, la cocinera.

-¡Esto debe de tener alguna explicación científica! –vocifero la señora newton.

-¡No hay explicaciones científicas para el demonio! –grito uno de los hombre.

-¡Cállense todos! ¿Quieren asustar a las alumnas? –les dijo la señorita cope.

-¡Mas les valdría estar prevenidas! –dijo Heidi.

-Yo creo que fue el lobo. Tuvo que ser el lobo –dijo la señorita Ateara. ¿Qué estaría pasando allá abajo? De pronto me pareció distinguir la cabeza de Alice asomándose desde su ventana un piso más abajo. Como no quería ser descubierta por ninguna de las institutrices, tome un pedazo de papel y, haciendo una pequeña bola comprimida, la lance ventana abajo con la intención de hacer que Alice mirara hacia arriba. Agradecí mi buena puntería. Mi amiga volteo a verme, y yo le indique que guardara silencio poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios. Habíamos aprendido a hablar por medio de señas bastante bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte, moviendo los labios y las manos.

-¡Incidentes extraños en las proximidades! –me contesto de igual forma.

-¿Muertes? –pregunte, gesticulando.

-¡No lo sé! –dijo-. ¡Hablan de peste y ataques! ¡Creo que hay un lobo suelto! ¡Ha llegado el apocalipsis! Me hizo señas de que prestásemos atención. Asentí y trate de concentrarme en lo que decían los demás.

-Ustedes sigan buscando el lobo –dijo la señorita cope a un grupo de hombres-. Michael, Peter y Ron: ustedes continúen a caballo y traten de hallar el rastro del jinete intruso. Gianna espera atenta a que nos traigan noticias del pueblo. Los demás pueden seguir al capellán lee si insisten en creer estúpidas supersticiones. Él les explicara que todos son hechos aislados y calmara sus ánimos en la capilla. ¡No quiero disturbios aquí afuera! –exclamo, volteándose hacia el edificio. Pude ver a Alice metiendo la cabeza con rapidez antes de esconderme yo también.

-¡Vamos! ¡Andando! –escuche a la señorita cope gritar. Espere un rato prudente y mire hacia afuera de nuevo. La gente se había dispersado. A los pocos segundos, Alice se asomó de nuevo. -¿Has entendido algo? –preguntó.

-¡Solo que el mundo debe estar por acabar! –dije-. ¡Hay alguna especie de epidemia y estaban hablando del demonio! Alice, ¡he visto a Lauren paseándose afuera a eso de las tres de la mañana!

-¿A esa hora? -Asentí.

-¡Mañana te lo contare todo! ¿Nos vemos de esta misma forma más tarde? –le pregunté. -¡A las siete de la noche! –contestó. Nos despedimos y volví a cerrar la ventana. Al poco tiempo llego la señorita Ateara con mi merienda.

-Déjeme ver que ha hecho, señorita Swan –exigió. Le mostré que había escrito seis páginas y se marchó satisfecha. No parecía afectada en lo absoluto por lo que yo acababa de ver desde mi ventana. Había una menestra de frijoles y alverjas, pan y pescado. Comí gustosa y bebí mi vino al pie de la ventana. Por fin se acabaría mi castigo al amanecer. Me eche a leer un rato en la cama y luego complete mi asignatura. Ya no tenía más deberes por hacer.

Las otras alumnas debían estar igualmente aburridas en su muta compañía. La señorita Ateara debía estar sentada en el piano mientras Tanya la acompañaba con si estridente voz. Me pregunte si Lauren habría bajado en algún momento. ¿Estaba enferma o estaba haciéndose la enferma? No se me ocurría que podía estar haciendo afuera del edificio con el frio que hacia la noche anterior.

¿Tendría alguna reunión secreta con alguien? Sin duda no les temía ni a la noche, ni a los lobos, ni a la oscuridad. Las horas pasaron y la señorita Ateara me llevó la cena, que era un suflé de zanahoria con queso gratinado, pan, patatas al ajo, vino y una porción de tarta de moras.

-¡No puedo creer que ya haya terminado sus deberes –me dijo.

-Es que era un tema sumamente interesante… además, me encanta la filosofía –le contesté. Cené en silencio y dije mis oraciones. Hubiese deseado ir a misa dominical para sentirme más protegida de Lauren. Encendí una vela. Llegó la noche y empezó a caer una tempestad como la del día de mi cumpleaños. Era las seis de la tarde y las centellas iluminaban mi habitación. Una corriente de aire frio se colaba por la ventana y me percaté de que no la había cerrado bien. Me incorporé para cerrarla y me quede viendo las luces de las antorchas de los hombres perdiéndose por el bosque.

El viento rugía con fuerza y temí por los árboles. Cuando trataba de ajustar bien la ventana el viento la abrió de par en par y me lanzo hacia atrás. El agua comenzó a entrar a borbotones a mi habitación y yo luchaba por cerrar la ventana cuando me percate de la presencia de una figura en el borde exterior del bosque que daba a nuestro edificio. Era un jinete vestido de negro sobre un caballo del mismo color. No podía verlo bien, pues estaba bastante lejos, pero era muy pálido. Tenía pelo largo, cobre y desordenado. Estaba emparamado y parecía estar mirándome a mí. No se movía ni yo tampoco.

Me había olvidado de la batana, y esta golpeaba la pared mientras la lluvia caía sobre mí y sobre la alfombra. Sabía que el misterioso jinete que había visto Kate, pero no podía gritar. No quería gritar. Este era el hombre a quien todos buscaban. El viento apago mi vela. Un relámpago le ilumino el rostro un segundo. En cuanto parpadeé, el jinete había desaparecido. Lo busque por todas partes con la mirada: no había rastros de él. Me percaté de que estaba emparamada y tiritando. Me apresure a cerrar la ventana y me seque con una tela de lino que guardaba en el armario. Tuve que quitarme el vestido y ponerme el camisón con las medias de lana. Salté dentro de las cobijas temblando y volví a encender la vela.

¿Me miraba a mí el jinete o miraba a alguna habitación cercana? ¿Lo había visto en verdad o había imaginado verlo entre las sombras? No, estaba segura de haberlo visto. No con claridad, pero allí había un jinete vestido de negro que miraba hacia donde yo estaba. ¿Sería acaso él con quien había ido a reunirse Lauren la noche anterior? Escuche la llave girar en mi puerta y me senté bruscamente, sin salirme de las cobijas. Era Kate.

-¡Su castigo ha terminado! ¡Enhorabuena! –dijo con alegría.

-¡Kate! ¡No esperaba ver a nadie más hoy!

-Y, si no le quito la llave a la puerta, ¿Cómo iría a clase mañana en la madrugada?

-¡Puedes creer que no había pensado en eso? Ay, de alguna manera me sentía más segura al saber al saber que mi habitación se encontraba cerrada con llave…

-No diga tonterías, al menos si hay alguna emergencia puede salir corriendo del cuarto… antes no.

-Bueno… tal vez. ¡Kate, he visto el jinete! –le conté.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –dijo con expresión de pánico.

-Hace unos segundos, cuando trataba de cerrar mi ventana.

-¡Hay que alertar a los hombres! ¿Dónde lo ha visto?

-Estaba en el extremo del bosque. El follaje lo ocultaba un poco pero pude verlo. Kate… el jinete miraba directo a mi habitación-. Kate se persignó, y dijo:

-Con mayor razón debo ir antes de reportarlo.

-¡Pero no digas que lo he visto yo! –le pedí. Me miro intrigada y proseguí:

-¿Y si se trata del enamorado de Lauren? Ella ya me amenazo una vez por mirarla, ¡imagínate lo que ocurriría si se entera de que he revelado a los demás el paradero de su amante secreto!

-Ay, ¡no quiero ni pensar en ellos, señorita bella! ¡Y si supiera todo lo que ha ocurrido allá afuera! Se lo voy a tener que contar pronto porque no quiero que los hombres pierdan el rastro del jinete por mi culpa.

-Por Dios, ¡cuéntamelo de inmediato! –pedí.

-Esta mañana, cuando estábamos todos reunidos antes de la misa en la granja vecina, se comentó que varias personas de los alrededores había sido atacadas durante la noche por algún tipo de animal. No se sabe que ha sido; algunos dicen que pudo haber sido un lobo, aunque las heridas eran demasiado pequeñas… pero otros tienen teorías espeluznantes, señorita bella, demasiado para ser repetidas de noche. El doctor del pueblo visito las casas donde hubo ataques y dijo que las victimas manifiestan síntomas muy parecidos a los que observan en una epidemia que azoto la región hace ya más de dos siglos.

Desde ese entonces, no se había visto nada semejante. Según dicen, fue una época tan espantosa que aún se le recuerda como la época de la peste negra. Las personas que han sido mordidas duermen con los ojos abiertos, y las heridas, aunque casi imperceptibles, no sanas. Las víctimas no despiertan aunque las sacudan con violencia, pero si se retuercen y gritan sin que nadie les haya hecho nada.

-¡Eso es espantoso, Kate! Pero dime, ¿Cuáles son las teorías espeluznantes? ¡Te suplico que me las cuentes! Ya escuche a Heidi desde mi ventana hablando del diablo, por favor cuénteme que es lo que se dice –le rogué. Kate miro a lado y lado antes de hablar, como cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Al fin, dijo en un susurro:

-¡Vampyr! -Yo quede helada. Había escuchado un par de leyendas acerca de tales criaturas hacia muchos años, pero no tenía idea de que la gente de la región considerara su existencia como algo serio, y menos aún que se les atribuyera una epidemia real.

-Le he traído agua bendita en esta botella –prosiguió apresurada-. Tómela y ponga algunas gotas por toda la habitación. Ha sido especialmente bendecida con el propósito de protegernos de… ellos. -¡Gracias! –le dije, tomando el frasquito-

. ¿Lo has obtenido del capellán lee? –le pregunté.

-No. El cura del pueblo envió una botella grande a los granjeros de la montaña. Es un hombre muy viejo ya; debe tener más de cien años… Él si está muy preocupado por la situación. El capellán lee es cambio, no cree en la existencia de los vampyr. No sé si será por la presión de la señorita cope, pero les ha dicho a los trabajadores de Sainte-Marie que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse si cierran bien sus ventanas. Parece estar convencido de que todo es culpa del lobo que en su opinión está transmitiendo la peste de rabia a sus víctimas. El capellán lee se preciaba de tener ciertos conocimientos de medicina y de ser un hombre muy moderno.

-¿Kate? -¿Si? -

¿Qué crees tú? –me atreví a preguntarle.

-Creo lo que dicen los granjeros que las ventanas habían amanecido abiertas aunque las habían dejado bien cerradas. Que todos los animales de la región estuvieron muy nerviosos las últimas dos noches. ¡Es un área demasiado grande para ser cubierta por un solo lobo! Además, dicen que las mordidas son pequeñas. Las victimas solo tienen dos incisiones en el cuello, las muñecas o los tobillos. ¡Un lobo les habría arrancado un buen pedazo de carne! Sin mencionar que habría preferido comerse un cordero o un conejo. Puede tratarse se otro animal, pero yo presiento que todo esto es obre del reino de la oscuridad y no del reino animal. Me di la bendición.

-¿Sera esto lo que le ocurre a Lauren –le pregunte.

-No. La señorita Lauren ya está bien. Cuando llegue estaba conversando con la señorita Tanya en el salón del piano… y debe haber recuperado el apetito, porque sigo encontrando sus bandejas vacías –dijo.

-Bueno, Kate, ve y dile a los hombres por donde he visto al jinete.

-¡Me voy corriendo! –dijo. La tempestad había amainado un poco. Eran las siete y había quedado de asomarme a la ventana, pero recordé que ya no era prisionera y decidí baja a la habitación de Alice. Me puse la bata por encima del camisón y tome mi vela. Estaba por salir cuando se me ocurrió llevar el sobrecito para enseñárselo a Alice. Lo tomé y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi bata. Recé para no encontrarme con Lauren en el pasillo. Solo bajar las escaleras me traía de vuelta los macabros recuerdos de la noche del viernes. Me paré al frente de la habitación de Alice y golpeé la puerta.

-¿Quién llama? –preguntó ella.

-Soy yo, bella –respondí. Alice se apresuró a abrir y salió al pasillo, ajustando la puerta tras sí.

-Ángela ya está de vuelta en la habitación… -me dijo en voz baja.

-¡Rayos! –dije.

-Espera aquí un segundo, te voy a dar el libro que había de la cruz patriarcal. Debes leer la historia con detenimiento.

-Te espero –le dije. El corredor estaba oscuro y me concentre en observar la llama de la vela para no pensar en Lauren. Pronto apareció Alice con el libro. Lo tomé y le enseñe la nota.

-Es preciosa –dijo-. ¡Y huele a lavanda! Oye, ¿has visto a Kate? –preguntó.

-Sí, hace unos minutos. ¿Te conto algo de lo que ocurre afuera? -No. Cuando vino a quitarle la llave a la habitación, Ángela llegaba al mismo tiempo, así que no pudimos hablar de nada. Eso si, me dirigió una mirada tan diciente que supe que tenía muchísimo que contarme, y me dio un franco de agua bendita –respondió Alice.

Le narre todo lo que Kate me había referido a los últimos acontecimientos y la vi palidecer y persignarse varias veces cuando mencione la palabra vampyr.

-No quería asustarte tanto, Alice, pero tenía que contártelo. A mí también me aterroriza la idea aunque no sé mucho de ellos –le dije

. -Una vez mi padre me dejo leer un libro que habla de vampyr y aun no me recupero del susto. Espero que lo ocurrido en los alrededores se trate de alguna enfermedad, porque si de ellos se tratase… estaríamos a su merced -Ay, Alice, ¡no digas eso! ¡Tú eres la persona más optimista que conozco! –le dije.

-Los vampyr no dejan campo para el optimismo, bella. ¿Alguna vez has soñado con el diablo? –preguntó. Yo asentí.

-Bueno –continuó-, lo que voy a contarte acerca de ellos hará que tu peor pesadilla parezca un cuento de hadas. Y no estoy exagerando –aseveró.

-No voy a poder dormir esta noche. De eso estoy segura. ¡Y menos después de haber visto ese macabro jinete desde mi ventana!

-¿Cómo? ¿Has visto al merodeador de Sainte-Marie? –preguntó asombrada.

-¡Sí! Lo vi escondiéndose entre la maleza del bosque. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me miraba directamente, Alice! ¡Estaba todo vestido de negro, era blando como un papel y montaba un caballo azabache! ¡Era una visión aterradora!

-bella… ahora que hablamos de vampyr, se me ocurre que le jinete pueda ser… pueda ser un… uno de ellos. El hecho de que haya una presencia extraña en Sainte-Marie cuando hay tantos ataques en los alrededores concuerda con lo que leí en el libro decía que se debe a estar especialmente atento a las personas que llegan a un lugar antes que ocurran los ataques pues ellos son, en general, los… vampyr.

-¡Y me estaba mirando a mí! –exclamé-. ¿Crees… que estuviese escogiendo una víctima para esta noche? –pregunte, presa del pánico.

-¡Ni lo digas! Ay, bella, todo lo que está ocurriendo es espeluznante. Además, si el cura del pueblo envió agua bendita con una oración especial contra los vampyr, significa que todos estamos en peligro… Si el merodeador ya te ha visto, debes tener el crucifijo a la vista todo el tiempo, ¿me oyes? ¡Júrame que no te lo vas a quitar! -Alice estaba francamente preocupada y no era momento de disimular. En realidad, le agradecía que no tratara de calmarme cuando era momento de estar más alerta que nunca.

-Te lo juro solemnemente –le dije.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

-Te diría que sí, pero luego estaría intranquila al pensar en ti regresando sola. Puedo asomarme por la ventana cuando llegue, ¿te parece?

-Está bien. Que Dios te acompañe, entonces.

-Y a ti también. -Subí con el libro en una mano y la vela en la otra. Traté de recordar los divertidos poemas de Carmen para no pensar en cosas horrendas, pero no dio resultado. Llegue a mi habitación sin cruzarme con nadie. Deje la vela sobre la mesa de noche, abrí la ventana y me asomé. Allí estaba Alice, mirando hacia arriba. -¿Todo en orden? –preguntó. -Todo en orden –le dije. Nos despedimos con la mano. Cerré la ventana tan velozmente como pude y corrí la cortina. Cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta de algo que no estaba bien. Tomé la vela y me acerque al escritorio.

Alguien había estado allí: mis papeles y cajones estaban revueltos. Revise toda la habitación. Mi armario estaba hecho un desastre y el cajón de mi mesa de noche estaba abierto. -¿Qué diablos…? –me oí decir. Me tarde mucho en poner todo en orden de nuevo y de asegurarme de que no faltara anda. Allí estaban mi asignatura para el día siguiente y mis libros. No faltaba nada en mi cofrecito de las joyas y al parecer no habían encontrado la llave del baúl que guardaba dentro de mi almohada porque seguía cerrado. Lo abrí para cerciorarme de no haberme equivocado y, efectivamente, era lo único que estaba intacto. Allí tenía todas las cartas que Alice y Kate me habían escrito a través de los años.

También había libros que habían sido de mis padres o de mi tía Elizabeth y algunos objetos de valor sentimental o familiar. Todo parecía estar tal y como yo lo había dejado la última vez que lo había abierto. Sabía que todo eso era obra de Lauren. Podrían haberme dicho que se había marchado para siempre de Sainte-Marie en la mañana, y aun así, yo habría estado segura de que ella había registrado mi habitación.

Lauren tenía un aroma sucio y pegajoso que quedaba flotando en cualquier estancia donde ella hubiera permanecido más de tres minutos. La gran pregunta era si lo había hecho solo por fastidiarme o si estaba buscando algo en especial. Cogí el frasco con de agua bendita (me pareció lógico que fuera lo único que estaba en su lugar sobre la mesa de noche) y comencé a salpicar la estancia, reforzando la acción con plegarias en voz alta. ¿Estaría Lauren buscando el sobrecito de la nota misteriosa? Si se había dado cuenta de que yo tenía un protector, como podía suponerse, muy posiblemente trataba de encontrar algún indicio de que este se hubiese comunicado conmigo.

O tal vez trataba de averiguar qué tan enteradas estábamos Alice y yo de sus movimientos. No pude dejar de preguntarme si ya había descubierto que éramos amigas de Kate. De las tres, Kate era quien estaba en una posición de mayor desventaja porque tenía que servir a Lauren le gustase o no. Agradecí que Lauren no hubiera podido abrir mi baúl, y también haber quemado la última carta de Kate el día en que la recibí. Luego pensé en la relación entre Lauren y el merodeador: ella había llegado el viernes, y las cosas inspiradas habían comenzado a pasar en el internado

. El intruso había sido descubierto tan solo una noche después por Kate y Garrett, y cosas aún peores habían ocurrido en las granjas adyacentes. Recordé lo que Kate y Alice habían dicho de los vampyr y temblé al pensar que algo tan espantoso pudiese existir. Según lo poco que había escuchado de tan espeluznantes criaturas, eran personas muertas que salían de sus tumbas en el camposanto al anochecer y se alimentaban de sangre humana. También había escuchado que tenían afilados colmillos y, según imaginaba, era obvio que eran tan aborrecibles de vista que uno desfallecería del terror con solo verlos. ¿Sería posible que el jinete fuese uno de ellos? No parecía ser común a esa distancia, pero esto era sobre todo por su gran estatura y tamaño de su caballo. Por lo demás, no había podido verlo con claridad, fuera de notar que tenía la piel demasiado pálida y los cabellos ligeramente largos y rojizos.

Su mirada había tenido un efecto extraño sobre mí y eso era algo que tenía en común con Lauren, aunque la mirada de Lauren solo tenía influjo sobre mí si ella estaba a un palmo de mi cara… y el merodeador me había magnetizado desde muy lejos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y más vueltas. De repente, sentía rabia. ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con esos dos? ¿Había cambiado mi suerte de forma tan dramática por algo tan fútil como mirar por la ventana? ¿Era esto un castigo divino para enseñarme a concentrarme en las lecciones de la señora newton? ¿Estaban los cielos diciéndome a gritos que me resignase a vivir en Sainte-Marie y que no buscara entretenciones más allá de los tejidos de la señorita Ateara? No, quizás Dios no me estaba castigando, sino mostrándome algo de suma importancia: la mañana de mi cumpleaños había sentido el impulso de mirar por la ventana para ver mi árbol de pie por última vez. Si no hubiera tenido tantas pesadillas, no habría podido despedirme de mi árbol ni tampoco habría visto como le cielo de oscurecía al salir Lauren del coche. Ella tampoco me habría visto, pero entonces tal vez nunca habría tenido confrontaciones directas con ella.

Además, Alice y yo éramos las únicas alumnas de Sainte-Marie que teníamos una relación estrecha con una de las empleadas y, si no fuera por kate, no habríamos sabido lo del pájaro.

Lauren era uno de ellos. Uno de los vampyr, o al menos algo muy parecido a eso. Lauren no estaba comiéndose el pájaro… estaba alimentándose de sangre fresca. Corrí al escritorio, cogí la silla y la puse contra la puerta. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Quite la silla, la devolví a su lugar y empuje el pesado baúl hasta la puerta para bloquearla. No bien lo hube logrado, alguien trato de abrirla. Como el baúl estaba en camino, hizo mucho ruido y a duras penas si logro mover la puerta un milímetro.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunté. Nadie respondió. Tenía que ser ella. Escuchaba su pesada respiración a través de la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí, espíritu de los infiernos! –grité. Empujo la puerta con fuerza, corriendo el baúl un poco.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Isabella Swan! –dijo Lauren.

-¡Nunca! –exclamé, empujando el baúl de nuevo y sentándome sobre el. Lauren seguí tratando de entrar a mi habitación. Parecía tener un gran poder, porque nos movió al baúl y a mí unos diez centímetros. Por la ranura, metió la mano e intento alcanzarme. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto. Alargue la mano hacia la mesa de noche y tome la botella de agua bendita. Mientras trataba de destaparla, Lauren le dio un empujón final a la puerta y me tumbo al suelo, asomándose con expresión triunfal. Mi vela daba poca luz, pero era suficiente para mostrarme el rostro atemorizante que hubiese visto jamás.

Sus ojos estaba llenos de odio y desprecio, y el mordaz gento de su boca revelaba las puntas de dos colmillos afilados. Logro meter medio cuerpo por la puerta y en ese instante lance los contenidos del frasco sobre ella desde donde estaba.

-¡Déjame en paz, vampyr de los infiernos! –le grité, al tiempo que las gotas de agua bendita le caían encima. Lauren hecho la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un grito de dolor que dejo al descubierto toda su dentadura. Nunca había visto colmillos tan largos y filudos. Me incorpore rápidamente y me apodere de la silla, alzándola de lado por sobre mis caderas. Cuando Lauren volvió a mirarme a los ojos, tenía hilos de sangre que le brotaban de la cara en donde las gotas de agua la habían tocado.

-¡Maldita! –dijo temblando-. ¿Crees que un poco de agua va a detenerme? -Hizo un ademán de acercase a mí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la golpee con la silla utilizando todas mis fuerzas. Esto la arrojo contra la mesa pero pareció no hacerle daño. Lauren rio con voz baja y ronca.

-¡Auxilio! –grité-. ¡Ayúdenme! -Nadie puede oírte, bella. Nadie puede ayudarte.

-¡Que quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? –grité.

-Tú sabes exactamente que busco, Isabella Székely –dijo.

-¡No! ¡No lo sé! –exclame, con lágrimas en los ojos algo sorprendida de que conociera el apellidode mi madre y me hubiera llamado por el.

-Voy a matarte –respondió, acercándose. "¡Si nadie en Sainte-Marie puede oírme, tal vez Dios pueda ayudarme!", pensé, tomando el crucifijo y estampándoselo en la mejilla antes que ella pudiera reaccionar. Lanzo una manotada en mi dirección y me araño el cuello y parte del pecho, pero yo seguí sujetando la cruz contra su cara, mientras ella comenzaba a despedir ese peculiar olor a carne quemada. Me agarro el pelo con fuerza y me lanzo contra la ventana. Sus sedientos ojos rojos estaban húmedos del dolor. Abrió las fauces de par en par y emitió un chillido terrorífico, dando un paso hacia mí. Estaba segura de que iba a atacarme pero, para mi sorpresa, unos ruidos provenientes del vestíbulo captaron su atención y se detuvo. Quizá alguien nos había escuchado, después de todo.

-Al parecer has aprendido de tu amante, estúpida mocosa… -dijo con voz entrecortada, cubriéndose la mejilla con la mano-. Creí que lo que iba a hacerte esta noche sería suficiente… ahora veo que no lo es. Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, y luego sellare mi venganza brindando con tu sangre. De momento, voy a dejarte ir para que más adelante desees haber muerto esta noche, antes que sufrir las torturas que te afligiré después, ¡eso te lo juro, maldita! Y en cuanto a lo que busco… ya lo encontraré. No recuerdo como salió Lauren del cuarto ni que paso después; para cuando dijo sus últimas palabras yo estaba tan aterrorizado y adolorida que me deje resbalar pesadamente a lo largo del ventanal hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sujetando el crucifijo por encima de mi cabeza. Creo haber perdido el sentido.

**Gracias por leer**

**-NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**POR FA COMENTEN BUENOS O MALOS PARA SABER SI CONTINUO BYE **

**Y gracias a namy33 por tu comentario Y LA VERDAD NO ELLA NO TENIA ASCENDENCIA EN ESE LUGAR PERO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA VERAS QUE TODO ESTA MU CONECTADO**

**Espero les agrade la nueva forma de escribir si no es así háganmelo saber por favor**


	6. los monjes

Desperté con la campana de la primera llamada al amanecer. Estaba acostada en la cama con las cobijas extendidas sobre mí. Sentí un dolor ardiente en el cuello y, al tocarme con la punta de los dedos, gemí. Me levanté y me miré al espejo. Los rasguños de Lauren estaban frescos y se extendían desde la línea de mi mentón hasta la clavícula. Miré alrededor.

La puerta estaba cerrada y el baúl estaba en su lugar original. La silla estaba puesta al lado de la mesa, y el frasco de agua bendita, aunque prácticamente vacío, estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. La vela se había consumido. ¿Cómo es que todo estaba en orden? Todavía tenía puesta mi bata. Revisé el bolsillo y encontré el sobre con la nota. Lauren no se lo había llevado.

Metí la mano dentro de la funda de mi almohada. Palpé la llave que aún estaba allí y sentí un gran alivio. De no ser por los arañazos que Lauren me había dejado de recuerdo, habría pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla. Me había salvado, una vez más, gracias al crucifijo que Kate me había regalado. ¡Lauren era un monstruo! Recordaba la noche anterior a medias, no tenía la noción de haberme metido en la cama. ¿Me habría puesto Lauren allí? ¿Me habría mordido? Sentí pánico. Volví a tomar el espejo y me revisé bien el cuello buscando señales de que me hubiese hincado los colmillos en algún momento de la noche. Me miré bien las muñecas y los tobillos. No parecía haber señales de mordeduras. Me quité la bata y el camisón, utilizando el espejito para examinarme minuciosamente por detrás: no había incisiones por ningún lado.

Fuera de los arañazos, estaba intacta. Me lavé bien las heridas y me apliqué lo poco que quedaba de agua bendita en la botella. Se me ocurrió que podía ayudarme a borrar la huella que había dejado Lauren. Ardía bastante. Esperé que los surcos no fueran a infectarse, pues eran bastante profundos. Por fortuna, no estaban sangrando. Me puse el vestido negro de cuello alto y me dejé el pelo suelto para ocultar las marcas que se veían por debajo del mentón, cerca de la oreja.

Me consolé pensando que si Lauren me había herido, yo me había defendido bastante bien. Me puse las medias de lana y las botas, y tomé mis libros. El prospecto de encontrarme con Lauren en el salón de clases me.

Parecía terrible, pero eso me serviría para saber qué tan acertadas eran mis reminiscencias de la noche anterior. Si todo había pasado como lo recordaba, Lauren tendría varias pequeñas heridas por toda la cara y una más grande que las demás en la mejilla donde la había tocado con el crucifijo. Esta vez llevé conmigo cerillos y una vela como medida preventiva, no quería tener que regresar a mi habitación sin luz cuando cayese la noche. Me encontré con Tanya en el primer piso, antes de salir del edificio.

—Buenos días, bella. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? -me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—De maravilla. El solo hecho de no verte hace de un día común una fiesta memorable —le contesté-. -Y tú, ¿qué tal la pasaste?

-Tuve un fin de semana excelente. Lauren nos ha estado enseñando un baile nuevo que se ha puesto de moda en los salones de Polonia. ¡Qué chica más encantadora es! Y lo mejor de ella es que deja entrever que ni tú ni Alice le son simpáticas. Lástima! Te pierdes de la amistad de la chica más rica y mejor rodeada de todo Sainte-Marie. Ya me ha invitado a pasar el verano con ella en...

-¿No pensarás ir, verdad? —la interrumpí.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me ha dicho que ofrece los mejores banquetes de toda la región. No puedo esperar —replicó

-Tanya, Lauren es una... mujer muy extraña. Yo te aconsejaría que no te acercaras demasiado a ella.

-Pues no es más extraña que tú. ¡Tú sí que eres bien rara! Ya me enteré de que te castigaron por tu falta de decoro del viernes. Decías que habías visto al diablo y no sé qué más. ¡Estás loca! Además, tú siempre me has envidiado, y ahora no puedes soportar que Lauren me haya elegido a mí como amiga y a ti te desprecie. Pues, lo siento por ti, Isabella Swan, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que entres en nuestro exclusivo grupo. Tendrás que resignarte a seguir hablando de árboles y sapos con Alice mientras que Ángela y yo disfrutamos de lo que es bueno -dijo, y apuró el paso, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Pero, ¡qué lerda era Tanya! ¿Cómo no percibía la infinita maldad de Lauren Mallory con sólo mirarla? Pensándolo bien, no me extrañaba demasiado que Tanya se cegase ante las rarezas de Lauren con tal de poder sentirse importante, pero me preocupaba Ángela, quien no era mala persona. Ahora Lauren tendría en Tanya una fiel aliada para defenderla en lo que fuese... si Lauren no la mataba.

¡Tonta Tanya! Necesitaba creer que yo la envidiaba y eso le impedía escuchar cualquier advertencia sincera de mi parte. Sabía que perdería el tiempo tratando de demostrarle mis buenas intenciones o contándole lo que me había ocurrido con Lauren.

Tanya rechazaría inmediatamente cualquier cosa que dijésemos Alice y yo, y mucho más si se trataba de la alumna más prestigiosa de Sainte-Marie, Lauren Mallory, quien se había dignado hacerla su amiga.

Le pediría a Alice que tratase de hablar con Ángela, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lograra abrirle los ojos al respecto de Lauren, pues Ángela no parecía tener opiniones personales sino absorber las de Tanya. Atravesé el césped y llegué temprano al salón de clases. Unas pocas chicas habían entrado al salón y se entretenían hablando. Alice no estaba aún allí. Me acomodé en mi silla y me recliné sobre la mesa. Estaba muy cansada.

— ¡Oye, bella! -me llamó Gianna Alcofrado, la chica portuguesa, desde el otro extremo del salón-: ¿Qué te ha dicho el demonio? -Todas las chicas que estaban en el salón rieron al unísono. Rachel call se puso los índices de ambas manos a lado y lado de la cabeza a manera de cuernos, y comenzó a corretear a Gianna mientras gesticulaba riendo.

— ¡Voy a llevarme tu alma, Isabella! -le decía en son de burla a Gianna.

-¡Ay, no, señor diablo, no sea malito! ¡Vea usted que tengo mi crucifijo bien puesto! -replicó Gianna tratando de imitarme.

-Te está patinando el coco, bella -me dijo Juliet Osbourne—. Al parecer las historias de Alice han calado en ti de tal forma que has perdido la razón... ¡aún más que antes! –

Las demás alumnas se burlaban, mirándome con sorna. Estaba viviendo las consecuencias del cumpleaños más raro que había tenido en mi vida. En medio de todo, entendía que todas mis compañeras creyeran que había enloquecido. Las cosas que me habían ocurrido no tenían ninguna lógica y yo misma había dudado de mi cordura varias veces en los últimos dos días.

Hubiese querido contarles que el diablo que había visto era, en realidad, Lauren Mallory, y que estaba convencida de que ella era el vampyr responsable de los ataques a los campesinos en las granjas vecinas, pero sólo habría servido para que me encerrasen. Me mordí el labio para obligarme a guardar silencio.

-¿No dices nada, bella? -preguntó Gianna Alcofrado.

-Por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras -dijo Rachel—. Sabe que tenemos razón.

-Hace unos minutos bella intentaba prevenirme en contra de Lauren -intervino Tanya-. ¿Podéis creer que tuvo la osadía de decir que Lauren Mallory es extraña? ¡De todas las alumnas de Sainte-Marie, Isabella Swan acusando a otra de rarezas! Se nota que tiene celos de Lauren.

-El que me consideréis extraña es para mí gran motivo de honra -les dije— Si tuviese algún rasgo de carácter en común con vosotras me sentaría a llorar amargos lagrimones el día entero. Sois insoportablemente insípidas: decís, pensáis y hacéis exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo llegasteis a ser tan insustanciales?

—A Lauren le hemos parecido encantadoras -dijo Tanya-. Y ha sido muy amable con todas nosotras. No como Alice y tú, que hablan en códigos secretos y están llenas de misterios.

—Será precisamente por lo extraña que es bella que a Lauren, no le ha caído en gracia. Además, bella y Alice recibieron muy mal a la pobre Lauren cuando llegó -dijo Gianna.

–Lauren Mallory es lo peor que hay en este internado -dijo Alice, entrando al salón-. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto del recibimiento que le di. Es más, si pudiese devolver el tiempo, le habría escupido en la cara.

-Ninguna de vosotras dos debería estar en un lugar como Saint-Marie - dijo Rachel-. No sois dignas de una institución tan distinguida. Deberíais estar ordeñando vacas en alguna granja, con gente burda como vosotras. –Alice se paró frente a Sara, tasándola con la mirada.

-Preferiría estar entre las vacas del campo que entre las vacas de este salón de clase...Yo de ti procuraría no comer tantos pastelitos, mira que podrían confundirte con ganado cuando te paseas por el jardín. Y deberías abstenerte de hablar de refinamiento, Rachel, pues hablas el peor francés que he oído en mi vida y aún no has aprendido a masticar con la boca cerrada. Al menos los paisanos de Valais saben hacer cosas útiles, en vez de rumiar y mugir chismes todo el día, como tú.

No se dijo una palabra más en el salón. Todas sabían que Alice no tendría ningún reparo en recordarles otras verdades dolorosas si continuaban provocándola. Me guiñó un ojo al pasar por el lado de mi pupitre y fue a sentarse en su puesto.

La señora newton no tardó en llegar al salón. Tenía una expresión circunspecta.

-Señoritas -dijo-: lo que tengo que comunicarles es en extremo penoso para mí. Probablemente habrán escuchado rumores de que hay una bestia suelta en los alrededores que ha atacado varias de las granjas que se encuentran en las cercanías de Sainte-Maríe... -Hubo un murmullo de agitación, y varias de las alumnas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. -Pues bien -continuó-, por desgracia la misma bestia se coló dentro de uno de los edificios de Sainte-Marie durante la noche y atacó a una de nuestras alumnas. Se trata de la recién llegada señorita Mallory.

¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Lauren era la bestia suelta! Mis compañeras dieron gritos de sorpresa y miedo. Volteé la cabeza y me encontré con los interrogantes ojos de Alice. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Silencio! ¡Si-len-cio! -pidió la señora newton-. Señoritas, esto no es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, y sobre todo para la señorita cope, nuestra directora. Todo parece indicar que la señorita Ateara tendrá que marcharse, pues ella era la responsable de cerrar con llave el portón del edificio donde están las habitaciones de Lauren y éste amaneció abierto de par en par. Si la puerta frontal hubiese permanecido cerrada, esta tragedia nunca habría ocurrido -dijo, y los ojos se le aguaron.

-¿Cómo está Lauren, señora newton? -preguntó Tanya, consternada.

—Señoritas -contestó con suma seriedad-: Lauren Mallory ha fallecido esta madrugada -al decir esto, rompió a llorar convulsamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que la señora newton había dicho; aquello era demasiado inesperado. ¿Muerta? ¿Lauren? ¿Acaso no había estado muerta todo el tiempo desde su llegada a Sainte-Marie? ¿No era, pues, un vampyr?

-¡No puede ser! ¡Simplemente no puede ser! -gritaba Tanya. Ángela lloriqueaba en silencio. Rachel gimoteaba diciendo:

-¡Quiero irme a casa! ¿Por qué tuvieron que enviarme mis padres a Sainte-Marie? Éste es un lugar inhóspito y peligroso...

— ¿Cómo que ha fallecido? ¿Está usted segura de lo que nos dice? Con esas cosas no se bromea, señora newton... -dijo Alice desde la parte de atrás del salón.

-Estoy segura de lo que afirmo, señorita Brandon-le contestó ella entre lágrimas-. Yo misma he visto a la pobrecita... ¡con toda la cara manchada de sangre y un gran mordisco en la mejilla derecha! -El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Había yo matado a Lauren? Nunca había sentido tanto terror en mi vida. Sí, Lauren era un demonio... ¡pero yo no quería matar a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a ella! Comencé a llorar. ¡Yo sólo estaba defendiéndome de ella! ¡Quería que me dejara en paz y que no le hiciera daño a nadie, no matarla!

Pero, ¿cómo imaginar que un poco de agua bendita y el contacto con un crucifijo pudiesen matar a alguien? Si algo, se suponía que los artículos de carácter religioso podían reanimara algunas personas...

—Escribiremos a los padres de Lauren a América en cuanto se despejen los caminos. Sólo Dios sabe cuándo recibirán esta terrible noticia... son ellos quienes deben disponer de los restos de la difunta -sollozó la señora newton-. Tal vez quieran llevarla de vuelta a Polonia para enterrarla junto a los miembros de su ilustre familia. Aun así, se ofrecerá una ceremonia religiosa en su honor durante la misa de la tarde.

—Señora newton... ¿dónde la van... a poner? -pregunté.

-La pondremos en la cripta de la capilla mientras logramos comunicarnos con sus padres -dijo ella, secándose los ojos y la nariz con el pañuelo. Los días lunes la misa diaria se celebraba en las tardes en Sainte-Marie, y el desayuno se tomaba después de la clase de filosofía.

-Comprenderán que no me sienta capaz de impartirles la lección del día de hoy. La señorita cope ha decidido que no habrá clases. Pueden pasar a desayunar ahora. Inmediatamente, todas las alumnas se congregaron a hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¡Y pensar que me sentía tan a salvo! -decía Gianna Alcofrado-. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser igual!

-¡Pobre Susana! -escuché decir a Ángela weber-. Ahora debe estar en el cielo con los ángeles, que Dios la tenga en su gloria...

-¡Qué indignación! -exclamó Tanya-. ¡Y sus padres haciendo donativos a Sainte-Marie, creyendo que su hija estaría segura aquí!

-¡Aquellos peones inútiles no han logrado atrapar al lobo! ¡Deberían colgarlos por su negligencia! -decía Rachel call.

— ¿De vuelta al oscurantismo, Rachel? —La interrumpió Alice-. Eres buena para culpar inocentes. Deberías haber sido inquisidor.

-¡Tú eres la primera a quien habría mandado a la hoguera, Alice Brandon! -replicó Rachel.

-Qué curioso. Exactamente eso le comentaba a bella el otro día... -dijo Alice.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así en un momento como éste, Alice? ¡No tienes vergüenza! -exclamó Tanya Denali.

—Eres tú quien no tiene vergüenza, Tanya -le dije yo—. Sólo lloras porque ya no podrás pasar una temporada en casa de los Mallory.

-¡Basta ya! -ordenó la señora newton-. ¡Hagan el favor de respetar la memoria de la difunta y pasen al comedor de inmediato! -Todas obedecieron en silencio. Esperé a que Alice pasara por mi lado y la así del brazo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo -murmuré-. Espera a que las demás hayan salido.

Cuando nos quedamos solas en el salón y me hube cerciorado de que nadie nos escuchaba, le dije:

-Alice... yo maté a Lauren Mallory. Mi amiga me miró de hito en hito.

-¿Qué rayos dices, bella?- Le conté todas las cosas que habían ocurrido después que le había dado las buenas noches por la ventana de mi habitación y las conclusiones a las que había llegado en cuanto a la verdadera naturaleza de Lauren Mallory. Carmen me escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-¡Lauren iba a matarte, bella! ¡Era un vampyr! ¡Gracias a Dios tenías ese crucifijo y el agua bendita! Hiciste muy bien, amiga. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Has librado a Sainte-Marie de una criatura abominable que de humana tenía sólo la apariencia. Eres una verdadera heroína y estoy segura de que Lauren está ardiendo en los más profundos infiernos en este momento -dijo Alice.

-¡Ay, Alice, pero yo no quería matarla! ¡Sólo quería que no se me acercara! -le dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Exactamente. Lo hiciste en defensa propia. Pero, ¿no dices que Lauren estaba viva, aunque herida, cuando te desmayaste? -preguntó.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que juró vengarse, y, sí: se la veía muy viva. Respiraba y se movía -respondí.

-De ser así, no la has matado tú -concluyó Alice.

-¿Entonces quién lo hizo? Ya escuchaste que la señora newton habló de un mordisco en la mejilla... ¡Y ambas sabemos lo que ese mordisco es en realidad! -dije.

-¿Y si en verdad hay un lobo suelto y la mató?

-No hay tal lobo, ¡hay vampyr! Kate misma me dijo que las heridas de los campesinos eran sólo dos pequeñas incisiones en el cuello o las muñecas, y los lobos no matan así. Es más, Alice, ¿no nos había contado tu primo el profesor que los lobos sólo atacan a los seres humanos cuando se sienten amenazados?

—O si están muriéndose de hambre. Bueno... en todo caso, yo tampoco me he creído la historia del lobo. Además, tampoco creo que la señorita Ateara haya olvidado echarle llave al portón. Es la persona más rígida que conozco... y, que yo sepa, los lobos no saben abrir portones. Debe haberla matado alguien que ya estuviera escondido dentro del edificio -dijo Alice.

-Es decir, yo.

-No. Es decir... la misma persona que te envió el sobrecito. Cuando alcanzamos a las otras alumnas había una atmósfera de pánico colectivo. No paraba de hablarse del lobo y de Lauren Mallory. En menos de diez minutos, Lauren ya se estaba convirtiendo en una leyenda.

—Mira que venir a Sainte-Marie específicamente a morir... -le decía una chica a la otra.

—Lauren fue una mártir que vino a inmolarse para que las demás no pereciéramos -dijo alguien más.

-¡Era un ángel! -comentó otra de las alumnas, llorando.

-Habrá que esperar el reporte del médico —le dije a Alice-. En este caso, como no podemos revisarla nosotras mismas, tendremos que fiarnos de las palabras del doctor.

-Tienes razón -dijo ella-. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Debemos averiguar si tiene otras heridas además de las del rostro, y qué tan profunda era la de la mejilla. Oye, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

-Lauren me arañó cuando le puse la cruz en la cara -contesté, ruborizándome un poco-. ¿Se nota demasiado?

-No, por lo que llevas el pelo suelto, pero... parecen heridas algo profundas. Ay, bella, no quisiera asustarte, pero... te las hizo un vampyr. ¿No deberíamos pedirle a Kate un poco de jugo de ajo para prevenir una infección?

-¿Por qué? ¿Has leído algo acerca de las heridas producidas por los vampyr? -pregunté aterrorizada.

-No, nada específico, descuida. Es sólo que un ser tan malo no puede traer nada bueno. ¿Te has aplicado algo?

-Sí. Agua bendita. ¡Y cómo ardió! No me ardió nada cuando me lavé las heridas con agua fresca, pero... el contacto con el agua bendita me produjo una sensación de quemazón muy dolorosa. -Alice se quedó muda.

-¿Qué? ¡Dime en qué piensas! -le rogué.

-bella...

–¿Sí? ¡Habla pronto, por Dios, antes que me dé un ataque al corazón!

-Creo que tenemos que ir a visitar al cura del pueblo. Y tiene que ser hoy mismo.

-Ay, Alice, ¿qué será de mí?

-No lo sé. Pero el cura párroco sabrá qué hacer al respecto de esta situación. Él sí cree en la existencia de los vampyr. Por eso envió agua bendita a la montaña.- Perdí el apetito por completo y me puse a jugar con el tenedor. ¿Me saldrían enormes colmillos? ¿Terminaría subiendo a los árboles en busca de pájaros frescos?

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que nos dejen ir al pueblo hoy? -le pregunté a Alice.

-No creo que haya forma de que nos dejen ir. Tendremos que escapar.- Alice tenía razón. Si pedíamos permiso, no nos lo concederían. En especial con nuestro comportamiento del viernes, y más aún con la amenaza del lobo.

-¿No te da miedo que vayamos al pueblo las dos solas? -le pregunté.

-Si vamos caminando... sí. Pero si vamos a caballo no. Un plan se estaba forjando en la mente de Alice. —Kate nos ayudará -declaró—. Pero, te lo advierto, bella: si comienzas a actuar de forma extraña... te estamparé mi crucifijo en la cara.

-Descuida. De sentir cualquier cambio, yo misma lo haría -sentencié.

-Cancelaron las clases del día. Eso quiere decir que nos enviarán a nuestras habitaciones o nos obligarán a quedarnos todo el día en la sala del piano.

—Escaparemos en cuanto acabe el desayuno —le dije. Nos levantaríamos y haríamos como si fuéramos al edificio donde estaban nuestras habitaciones pero, en vez de eso, cruzaríamos hacia la derecha y nos meteríamos a la cocina por la parte trasera del edificio central. Allí nos esconderíamos en la alacena hasta que escucháramos a Kate. Fue el mejor plan que se nos ocurrió en ese momento.

Al terminar el desayuno, nos dijeron que teníamos la opción de quedarnos en el salón de piano si no deseábamos permanecer en nuestras habitaciones hasta la hora de la merienda. La mayoría de las chicas fue al salón, mientras que Alice y yo seguimos a unas cuantas fuera del edificio.

Cuando las perdimos de vista, corrimos a escondernos detrás de un árbol en dirección a la cocina. No había nadie por allí, así que proseguimos hasta el muro y nos pegamos a él. Avanzamos con paso rápido hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera de la cocina. Era una operación que habíamos realizado varias veces y, por tanto, sabíamos llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, yo estaba muy nerviosa y comencé a jadear pesadamente.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Alice aterrorizada.

-Sólo respiro -contesté, sintiéndome culpable.

-Estás respirando de forma diferente... -dijo Alice-. Démonos prisa. Empujamos la puerta y asomamos las narices por la ranura.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó alguien detrás de nosotras.

-¡Dios Santo, Kate! -exclamó Alice al ver que se trataba de nuestra amiga-. ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!

-Escuchasteis lo de la señorita Lauren, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella.

—Sí, Kate... —respondí-. Todo parece indicar que yo la maté.

-Y ahora necesitamos escapar de Sainte-Marie unas horas para visitar al cura del pueblo -dijo Alice-. Ocurre que Lauren arañó a bella anoche, y las llagas le arden.

-¿Cómo que usted la mató? -preguntó Kate, poniéndose lívida-. Y, ¿cómo que ella la había arañado antes?- Kate comenzó a temblar y a persignarse, y no pudo contener el impulso de dar un paso grande lejos de mí.

—Señorita bella, no diga esas cosas. No diga que usted tiene la capacidad de matar a alguien. Yo sé que la señorita Lauren era mala, pero... ¡Ay, señorita bella, ése es un crimen espantoso! ¡Un arañazo no justifica un asesinato!

-¡No, Kate! ¡No fue de esa forma! -intervino Alice antes que Kate saliese huyendo y se escondiera de mí para siempre jamás

-. Si bella mató a Lauren pero no fue adrede. ¡Lo único que hizo fue echarle el agua bendita que tú le diste, y estamparle el crucifijo en la mejilla!

-¿Después de haberla matado? -preguntó Kate con la cara distorsionada por el terror.

— ¡No! -dije yo, tratando de explicarme-. ¡Antes!

-¿Y cómo la mató? -tartamudeó Kate.

-¡Salpicándola con agua bendita y tocándola con la cruz! -dijo Alice.

-¿Entonces por qué dice la señorita bella que la mató? ¡No entiendo nada! -exclamó Kate, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿No es obvio, Kate? -preguntó Alice-. ¡Lauren era un vampyr!

-¿Cómo dice usted? -Nunca había, visto a una persona tan espantada y aliviada a la vez.

-Yo estoy segura, después de haberla visto anoche, de que es ella la responsable de los ataques a los campesinos de los alrededores... -me apresuré a asegurarle- Los granjeros tienen razón. ¡Todo fue obra de un vampyr Y ése tiene nombre: Lauren Mallory.

-Pero... ¿cómo supo que Lauren era... eso? ¿Cómo lo descubrió? —me preguntó con voz trémula.

-De la peor de las maneras: Lauren volvió a mi habitación anoche y... por desgracia, tuve que ser testigo de su transformación -dije, con los ojos aguados-. ¡Lauren iba dispuesta a matarme, Kate! Los colmillos le habían crecido y tenía los ojos rojos... ahora que lo pienso, ¡también le habían crecido las uñas! ¡Por poco cumple con su objetivo de enviarme a mejor vida, pero del puro susto! Cuando su ataque era inminente, logré lanzarle el contenido del frasco de agua bendita desde el suelo, donde me había tumbado... y después, como sólo logré enfurecerla más, pues el agua bendita la hirió de forma muy superficial, tuve que estamparle el crucifijo en la mejilla. Ella me arañó y me lanzó contra el ventanal. Luego juró vengarse y yo perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Es por lo de los colmillos que dice que Lauren es un vampyr, señorita bella? -Por eso, por los rumores de los paisanos, porque estaba bebiendo la sangre de un pájaro vivo... ¡y porque nadie que no sea un demonio se quema al tocar un crucifijo! ¡Y menos aún muere por eso! ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que era un monstruo, Kate! ¡Por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice! -dije.

-Entonces, ¿cómo y cuándo... la mató? -preguntó Kate, secándose las lágrimas espasmódicamente.

-¡bella no ha matado a nadie, Kate! Se le metió en la cabeza que había matado a Lauren porque la señora newton dijo que ésta tenía pequeñas heridas por toda la cara y un mordisco de lobo en la mejilla... ¡Y ahora sabemos que ese mordisco no es más que la lesión que le dejó el crucifijo, y las heridas pequeñas son las marcas de las gotas de agua bendita! Pero la verdad es que no sabemos qué ocurrió, porque bella la vio viva antes de perder el conocimiento, y ahora está muerta. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que se le podía dar muerte a un vampyr¡ Por eso, y porque las llagas que Lauren le dejó de recuerdo a nuestra amiga arden, tenemos que ver de inmediato al cura que sabe de la existencia de los vampyr -exclamó Alice apurada.

-¿O sea que la señorita bella no mató a la señorita Lauren?

-No, Kate, no la mató. Sólo hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerse de una muerte segura y... funcionó. Yo creo que para bien de todos -dijo Alice-. Por cierto: ¿no sabes quién encontró el cuerpo?

-Ay, sí -dijo Kate dándose múltiples bendiciones—. ¡Fue mi pobre hermana Irina! ¡La encontró muerta cuando le llevaba la bandeja del desayuno! Llegó gritando hasta aquí y sólo ha dicho: ¡Muerta/¡Muerta! todo el día... Yo le avisé a la señora newton de inmediato. Fue ella quien verificó lo que gritaba Irina y alertó a la señorita cope. ¡La desventurada Irina ha quedado muda desde que la vio!

-Así que sólo la señora newton o Irina podrían decirnos qué otras señales tiene el cuerpo de Lauren fuera de las que ya conocemos... si es que alguna de las dos tuvo el valor de examinarla, cosa que dudo muchísimo -dije—. Será mejor esperar el veredicto del galeno, como habíamos supuesto.

-Y ahora nos preocupan las llagas que Lauren le dejó a bella. Desconocemos los efectos que puedan tener las heridas producidas por un vampyr

— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué está tan pálida, señorita bella!

— ¿Cómo que ahora entiendes por qué? ¿Has oído algo relacionado con los arañazos de un vampyr? -pregunté, de nuevo aterrorizada.

-No, descuide -dijo Kate-. Decía que es comprensible porque el susto hace que la gente pierda el color... pero sí me parece menester que visiten al padre Marcus como medida preventiva ahora mismo.

-¿El padre Marcus? ¿Así se llama? -preguntó Alice. Kate asintió.

-Es un buen hombre. Él las ayudará -dijo. Traté de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Crees que puedas conseguirnos caballos? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé... No creo que nadie pueda ensillarles caballos ahora, todos los hombres están buscando al lobo expiatorio -dijo Kate-. Ni siquiera sé si queden caballos en las pesebreras, aunque... puede que sea mejor que no haya nadie allí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo de forma mucho más sutil. Sospecho que los trabajadores se negarían a ayudarnos por miedo a perder sus plazas si la señorita cope llegase a enterarse.

—Entonces... ¿ya no me temes, Kate? -le pregunté, esperanzada.

-No, señorita bella -dijo sonriendo, para mi gran consuelo-. Ya entendí lo que ocurrió, y el hecho de que Lauren fuese un vampyr explica todos los fenómenos extraños de Sainte-Marie y de los alrededores. Ay, señorita bella... ¡si yo a usted la adoro! ¡Haría cualquier cosa por usted! Y voy a ayudarlas a escapar, pase lo que pase.

Diciendo estas palabras, me abrazó, y yo no pude evitar sollozar en sus brazos mientras ella hacía igual. No podría haber soportado la idea de perder la amistad de Kate. Alice también tenía lagrimones asomándosele a los ojos, pero tuvo que interrumpir aquel momento emotivo.

–Lo siento, pero debemos hallar una forma de partir ahora mismo. No tenemos tiempo que perder -dijo.

-La señorita Alice tiene razón -dijo Kate- Cuanto más pronto partan, mejor. Ahora síganme, y tratemos de ser sigilosas para no despertar sospechas. Vamos a encontrar un medio de transporte.

Seguimos a Kate hasta el establo, que estaba prácticamente vacío. Los hombres se habían llevado la mayoría de los animales y todas las monturas. Encontramos dos caballos, y nos enfrentamos con el dilema de cómo montarlos.

-¿Aún puedes montar a pelo, bella? -preguntó Alice.

-Bueno, pues... supongo que sí, ¿y tú?

-También.

-¿No sería eso demasiado peligroso? Los caminos están en muy mal estado y el viaje es muy trabajoso... -dijo Kate.

-No tenemos otra alternativa -dijo Alice-. Se trata de la vida de bella... y, por ende, de las vidas de todas nosotras. Kate asintió con gravedad.

-No dejen de venir a buscarme en cuanto hayan llegado -dijo-. Yo estaré dormida al pie de la puerta de la cocina. Ustedes nada más golpeen. ¿Me lo prometen?

—Prometido -dije.

-Manos a la obra, entonces -dijo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Alice y yo entramos a la pesebrera. Yo monté el caballo más grande y Alice la yegua marrón. -Salgan por la parte de atrás -dijo Kate—. Es mejor que eviten cruzarse con los hombres, no sea que las confundan con el jinete merodeador a lo lejos e intenten derribarlas a pedradas. Su observación era válida. Sería mejor que tuviésemos muchísimo cuidado. —Estaré rezando para que estén a salvo. Deben marcharse ya si pretenden volver hoy. Vayan con Dios... y piensen en mí -nos dijo.

-Lo haremos, Kate. Todo el tiempo -dije. Espoleé mi caballo llevando la delantera y nos despedimos de Kate, perdiéndonos por entre las ramas del bosque en poco tiempo. Atrás quedó el internado con el cadáver de Lauren Mallory y aquéllas que lo lloraban. Atrás quedó también nuestra amiga Kate con el cadáver de Lauren Mallory y los pésimos recuerdos que de ella le quedarían de por vida.

Tuvimos que darle casi toda la vuelta a la propiedad para llegar al camino principal sin ser vistas. Galopábamos a un ritmo estable, aunque procurábamos no ir tan rápido para que los caballos no se desbocaran. El camino principal era un poco más largo, pero tratar de tomar atajos en cumbres tan empinadas y con ese mal tiempo habría sido una locura. Cuando ya llevábamos dos horas cabalgando, paramos a descansar y a dejar que los caballos bebieran de un riachuelo que pasaba cerca del camino.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos falte? -le pregunté a Alice.

-Yo diría que un par de horas más, si continuamos avanzando al mismo ritmo.

-Deben ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana -dije-. Llegaremos al pueblo a mediodía o un poco más tarde, tal vez. Y tendremos que regresar a más tardar a la una, lo que no nos deja mucho tiempo para conversar con el padre Marcus, y eso contando con que lo encontraremos de inmediato. Debemos seguir ahora mismo. Oye Alice...

-¿Sí? -Gracias por hacer esto -le dije. -No me agradezcas por tonterías, bella. Agradéceme más bien que le haga una zancadilla a Tanya -dijo en son de chiste, pero yo sabía que iba en serio. Alice no me estaba haciendo ningún favor, estaba siendo ella misma: mi amiga. Montamos de nuevo sin esperar más, y cabalgamos camino abajo, salpicándonos de barro en cada bache del camino.

Mi caballo se estaba comportando muy bien, aunque ya lo sentía cansado. A decir verdad, yo estaba exhausta. Alice seguía montando junto a mí con rostro imperturbable. Al menos el ejercicio nos mantenía calientes en ese frío día de noviembre, pues no habíamos tenido tiempo de tomar nuestros abrigos de invierno. Ya lejos de Sainte-Marie, el cielo estaba mucho más claro, y me sorprendí pensando en el regalo que constituía tener un poco más de luz solar. Aunque nublado, el cielo se veía blanco y no casi negro como había estado en el internado los días anteriores. No podía creer que estuviese montada en ese caballo sin ensillar, escapando de Sainte-Marie, dirigiéndome al pueblo más cercano a preguntarle al cura qué debía hacer al respecto de los rasguños que un vampyr me había propinado. De repente divisé el caserío a lo lejos y miré a alice. Ambas estábamos empapadas de sudor, jadeando como si fuésemos a asfixiarnos.

-¡Ya... llegamos! -grité, sin desacelerar el paso de mi caballo.

Alice soltó una risa de victoria, y espoleó su yegua para quedar a mi lado. Cuando alcanzamos el pueblo, las calles estaban llenas de gente. Al parecer, el lunes era el día del mercado y había muchas personas comprando y vendiendo pescado, leche y queso entre tantas otras cosas. Inmediatamente desmontamos y avanzamos por la calle principal del pueblo que llevaba a la iglesia. No era la primera vez que recoma esa calle. Alice y yo parábamos allí una vez al año en las vacaciones, yendo de camino a casa de ella. No podía sentir las piernas ni los brazos. Sólo un asunto tan descabellado podría habernos hecho incurrir en el acto tan extremo que había sido cabalgar a ese ritmo durante cuatro horas. Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, no habíamos cruzado palabra porque aún estábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cada habitante de la población se había detenido a mirarnos con cara de incredulidad, y ya podía yo imaginar lo que para ellos representaría ver a dos mujeres emparamadas, vestidas de negro, sin abrigos, con el pelo revuelto y guiando a dos caballos sin montura.

-Voy a buscar una soga para atar los caballos -dije, y le entregué mi caballo a Alice para que lo detuviera. Luego pensé que, aunque lo soltara, ese caballo no iba a ir a ningún lado. No encontré ninguna soga en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Hallé, en cambio, algo mucho más valioso: el anciano cura caminaba afanado, con el rostro de quien está atareado más allá de sus límites, absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía las barbas y el pelo largos y blancos, y se perdía en la sotana de lo menudo y pequeño que era.

-¡Padre! -lo llamé. Vi las antiparras saltar sobre el puente de su nariz cuando mi llamado lo sacó de su concentración. Él se quedó viéndome como a una aparición por un par de segundos:

-¡Hija mía! -exclamó-. ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿A quién buscas y... de dónde vienes?

-Lo busco a usted padre -le dije, observando la expresión de sorpresa en su semblante —y vengo de Sainte-Marie-des-Bois.- Esperé a que hablase.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? —preguntó, con gesto de preocupación.

-Sí, padre. He venido cabalgando sin parar con mi amiga Alice. Ella está esperando al frente de la iglesia con nuestros caballos a que yo vuelva con una soga para amarrarlos. Él pareció evaluar con presteza lo que yo le decía.

-Ve por tu amiga -dijo-. Traed vuestros caballos, podéis dejarlos en la pesebrera de la iglesia.

-¡Gracias, padre! -le dije. Fui por Alice y nos reunimos con el padre frente al establo, en donde amarramos los caballos dejándoles algo de agua.

-Acompañadme a la capilla -dijo el padre Marcus sin perder un segundo. Lo seguimos por la entrada posterior de la iglesia a la pequeña capilla que había al lado izquierdo del edificio. La capilla era de forma circular y tenía tres bancas. Varios velones estaban encendidos.

-Sentaos, por favor —nos pidió-. Y contadme: ¿qué puede hacer este viejo cura por vosotras?

-Bueno, padre... -comencé a decir, cuando Alice se levantó de un brinco. Se puso a mi lado y, descorriéndome el pelo, me bajó el cuello del vestido. Yo lancé una exclamación de sorpresa, mirando a Alice con ojos acusadores.

-¡Vampyr-dijo el padre Anastasio.

—Exactamente eso, padre -dijo Alice-. Lamento ser tan directa, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tuvimos que escapar de Sainte-Marie para venir.

-¡Hicisteis bien! -dijo, y se levantó para salir de la capilla por unos momentos. Regresó con un pequeño maletín.

-¿Cómo lo supo, padre Marcus? -balbucí.

-Lo supe desde que te vi, hija. Un vampyr no sólo marca a sus víctimas por fuera, sino por dentro... Bien, alma de Dios: vamos a curarte.

-¿Curarme? -pregunté, atemorizada por mi estado.

-Sí. De lo contrario, el vampyr podrá encontrarte donde quiera que estés.

-Padre Marcus, el vampyr está muerto -dijo Alice.

-¿Muerto? -nos miró a la una y a la otra fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, y soltó una carcajada inusitada-: ¡Un vampyr nunca muere! A menos que vosotras... No, no lo habríais hecho. Contadme, ¿quién es el vampyr? ¿Lo habéis identificado con certeza?

-Sí, padre Marcus. Era... Es Lauren Mallory. Una alumna que llegó el viernes de Polonia -respondí.

-¡Típico! -exclamó el padre.

-Atacó anoche a bella dejándole los rasguños que puede usted observar -agregó Alice-. Y después que bella la tocara con su crucifijo, amaneció muerta esta mañana.

-¿Tenía la cabeza aún pegada al cuerpo? -preguntó el padre Marcus entrecerrando los ojos. Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas. ¿Habíamos escuchado bien?

-¿Pregunta usted si Lauren aún conservaba su cabeza cuando la encontraron muerta, padre? -pregunté.

-Sí, eso pregunto. Y me parece que la respuesta es... ¿afirmativa? -Ambas asentimos. -¿Ha sido su cuerpo incinerado? —preguntó.

-No, padre. La señorita cope va a dejarlo en la cripta de la capilla de Sainte-Marie hasta que sus padres envíen por él.

-Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —Dijo el padre-. Esta chica no se encontraría en tal estado si el vampyr agresor hubiese muerto. Esta mañana he tenido que seccionar la cabeza de una víctima reciente en el camposanto del pueblo. Se llamaba Georg Anderson. Ya lo habían visto apareciéndose por las casas de sus conocidos después de muerto. Eso demuestra que el vampyr original continúa con vida. Bueno, en realidad no debería decir eso. La condición del vampyr puede ser comparada con un estado de limbo entre la vida y la muerte, entre espíritu maligno y bestia. No pueden vivir porque ya han tenido una muerte... y, sin embargo, tampoco pueden morir por la misma razón -agregó, al tiempo que abría el pequeño maletín.

Cuando vi la gruesa daga de plata, supe que era la misma que había utilizado el padre para seccionar la cabeza de Georg Anderson en la mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a refugiarme detrás del altar. No iba a dejar que el padrecito me curase de una forma tan drástica. El padre me miró con ojos de espanto primero, y luego se echó a reír:

— ¡No, hija, no! ¡Yo no voy a cortarte la cabeza! Eso es sólo para las víctimas que han muerto después de un ataque de suma gravedad, habiendo sufrido todos los síntomas de la peste negra. De lo contrario se levantarían de sus tumbas convertidos en vampyr... Créeme que no lo hago por gusto, ¿eh? Vuelve acá. Lo que vamos a hacerte es muy diferente.

-¿Qué me va a hacer? -pregunté, desconfiada.

-Te llamas bella, ¿verdad? Asentí. -bella -dijo-: tú no eres un vampyr. Tienes la marca de uno, que es cosa muy distinta. Cuéntame, esa tal... Lauren Mallory... no ha logrado morderte, ¿verdad?

—No, no me ha mordido, padre -contesté.

-Eso pensé. Pues bien: lo que tú necesitas es beber una mezcla especial que llevo en esta botellita -dijo, enseñándome un frasco de plata- y que tu amiga te aplique algo de la misma mezcla en las llagas. Te advierto que va a doler, pues has sido tocada por el demonio y hay que expulsar lo que quedó de él en ti. ¿Confías en mí, bella? Lo miré a los ojos. El padre Marcus no mentía. Se notaba que era un hombre de bien.

-Confío en usted, padre -le dije.

-Bueno, hija, entonces ven acá, ¡que no tenemos todo el día! Salí de detrás del altar, mientras el padre reía diciendo: -¡La penitencia que te habrían dado en Sainte-Marie por acercarte a la mesa de la eucaristía! El padre me pidió que me sentase de nuevo en la banca, y tomando una hostia la bendijo y me tocó con ella la frente. Juro que la hostia se deshizo en sus dedos al contacto con mi frente. —Sí. Tu atacante fue un vampyr— sentenció el padre.

Acto seguido, tomó la botella de plata y un pañuelo. Dio varios golpecitos al frasco contra la palma de su mano y humedeció el pañuelo, dándoselo a mi amiga. Tomó una copita de plata y vertió unas gotas del frasco en ella. Después le añadió agua bendita y la revolvió, y le dijo a Alice:

-Recuérdame tu nombre.

-Me llamo Alice, padre. -Escúchame con atención, Alice: cuando tu amiga esté bebiendo el primer trago, presiona el pañuelo humedecido contra las heridas. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, padre -contestó ella con presteza, desabotonándome la parte del cuello del vestido y así dejando al descubierto la totalidad de los rasguños.

-Bebe, bella -me dijo el padre extendiéndome la copa de plata. Tomé la copa de sus manos y me la puse en los labios. Bebí un trago y Alice sujetó el pañuelo contra mis heridas, dejando la mano plantada en firme contra mi cuello. Chillé del dolor a pesar de tratar de hacer lo posible por guardar silencio. ¡Cómo ardía! ¿Qué había sido eso? — ¡Sujeta el pañuelo, alice, sujétalo! bella, ¡bebe toda la copa y no pienses en el dolor! -ordenó el padre. Así lo hicimos ambas y el ardor comenzó a disminuir gradualmente hasta desaparecer por completo. Pasamos un par de minutos en silencio. -Ya puedes retirar la mano -le dijo el padre a mi amiga-. ¿Cómo te sientes, bella?

-Muy bien, padre, ¿y usted? -El padre Marcus rio de buena gana.

-¡bella! -exclamó Alice-. ¡A duras penas si se ve algún rastro de los rasguños! ¿Qué le ha dado, padre?

-Simillimum -contestó él.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, padre? —pregunté.

—Es demasiado largo de explicar. Baste con deciros que es lo que los alquimistas trataron de lograr tantos siglos y nunca descubrieron.

-¿Es acaso la Piedra Filosofal? -preguntó Alice.

-No, no, no. Es muchísimo mejor. Es la capacidad de transmutar un veneno para convertirlo en un remedio -dijo.

-No me habrá envenenado usted, padre -dije.

-¿Te sientes envenenada? No, ¿verdad? Además, he dicho transmutar un veneno, no administrar un veneno -dijo-. Pero no nos entretengamos con estos fascinantes temas ahora. Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para charlar una vez el peligro haya pasado. Os daré una botella para que podáis llevarla a Sainte-Marie en caso de que haya más ataques. Por el momento, baste con deciros que Dios nos envió la posibilidad del Simillimum de los cielos para la salvación de muchos. Ahora, venid conmigo. Estáis empapadas y debéis comer algo antes de emprender el camino de regreso... Porque pensáis regresar hoy, ¿no es así?

-Sí, padre Marcus -respondí-. Creo que tendremos que hacerlo, nos guste o no.

-Bueno. En ese caso, seguidme al comedor. Había dejado una sopa calentándose para la merienda y ya debe estar hirviendo en el fogón. Con la mención de la comida, se me hizo agua la boca. El padre Marcus nos guio al comedor y puso un platón humeante de sopa en la mesa para cada uno de los tres.

-¿No tiene usted ayuda, padre? -le preguntó Alice.

-No, hija. Me gusta la autosuficiencia. Además -añadió, partiendo un gran pedazo de pan negro para cada uno-, me hallo en perfecto estado de salud. Creo que el hecho de que no me guste que alguien realice por mí las cosas que yo puedo llevar a cabo es lo que me ha mantenido tan fuerte a través de los años. Decidme, hijas: ¿ha habido otros ataques en Sainte-Marie? -No que sepamos, padre -respondí.

—Es muy extraña toda esta historia de la supuesta muerte del vampyr. Bella: ¿viste su... transformación? De sólo pensar en Lauren, se me atascó el pan en la garganta. El padre Marcus me sirvió un vaso de vino con rapidez. Tomé un sorbo, y le dije:

-Sí, padre. La vi con el rostro transfigurado y los colmillos largos y afilados.

-Ésa es la descripción perfecta de un vampyr. ¡Eres una muchacha con mucha suerte! Ambas lo sois, mirad que habitar en el mismo sitio que ese ser... ¡Es un milagro que hayáis descubierto al enemigo antes que os diera muerte! Salvarse de una criatura semejante es como salvarse del demonio mismo, ¡muy pocos lo logran! Vosotras sois personas diferentes, eso es indudable. Dios nos ha reunido hoy día con un propósito especial... y creo saber cuál es -dijo el padre.

— ¿Cuál, padre? -preguntó Alice.

-Rastrear al enemigo -dijo el padre Marcus.

-¿Rastrear al enemigo? -pregunté-. Pero... ahora mismo sabemos dónde está, padre.

-Corrección -dijo el padre-: sabemos dónde hay uno de ellos. Y no estoy contando las posibles víctimas de las que no tengamos noticia. Cuando digo que debemos rastrear al enemigo me refiero a que tenemos que esperar a que se lleven el cuerpo de Lauren Mallory y seguirlo. Alice y yo lo miramos como quien nos anunciaba una espantosa sentencia.

— ¡Pero padre, yo quiero estar lo más lejos posible de Lauren Mallory! Voy a ser la persona más dichosa cuando se la lleven.

-Y ojalá lo hagan pronto porque, si no lo hacen, seguirá habiendo más y más víctimas aquí. Ya hay suficiente sufrimiento en tan pocos días... Otra vez la. Peste negra. Pero si no hallamos el nicho donde se esconden ella y sus semejantes, seguirán llevando muerte a donde quiera que vayan. ¡Creí que ya se habían extinguido! Mi predecesor nunca tuvo que verlos y, sin embargo, siempre estaba preparado para algo así. Desde que la peste azotó la región de Valais hace más de dos siglos, tres sacerdotes documentaron lo que descubrieron acerca de los vampyr. Uno de ellos incluso perdió la vida luchando contra el enemigo, que su alma descanse en paz. Fueron los otros dos quienes finalmente le dieron muerte al vampyr original, después de muchos intentos, seccionando la cabeza del monstruo y prendiéndoles fuego a sus restos. En cuanto vi a la primera víctima de estos nuevos ataques, reconocí todos los síntomas que esos tres sacerdotes describían en sus crónicas de la peste negra.

-Pero, padre, ¿no bastaría con que usted le diese muerte a Lauren? ¿No acabaría eso con la nueva epidemia? -preguntó Alice.

-Podría ser... pero, si le diésemos muerte, no vendrían a llevársela y nunca podremos saber si hay más como ella.

-Ay, padre, le confieso que no es que sienta mucha curiosidad al respecto. Quiero decir, la verdad es que prefiero que se vaya y nunca más saber de ella o los de su especie por el resto de mi vida -dije.

-Ése es el problema, hija. Que existe una enorme posibilidad de que los que son como ella vuelvan una y otra vez, no sólo aquí sino a tantas otras partes del mundo a menos que logremos dar con su lugar de reunión. Ya veis lo que ocurre ahora: los sacerdotes de hace más de doscientos años creyeron que dándole muerte al vampyr original ya habían librado al mundo de ellos. ¡Y ahora viene otro de los suyos a causar el mismo daño! Lo que me parece más extraño es que haya fingido su propia muerte... No le encuentro explicación.

—Padre Marcus: esas personas que han perecido por los ataques de un vampyr, como ese hombre Georg Anderson que usted mencionó... ¿se convierten también en vampyr? —preguntó Alice.

-Ésa es una excelente pregunta, hija. Según mis predecesores, algunos desarrollaron las mismas características del vampyr que los atacó, es decir que se los vio bebiendo la sangre de otros humanos después de haber muerto. A otros se los vio vagando como almas en pena después del sepelio, como era el caso de Georg Anderson. Extrañamente, otros fueron muertos y enterrados y nunca hubo incidentes de vampirismo después de la inhumación... En pocas palabras: no sé qué hace que algunas víctimas se transformen en vampyr y otras no, pero no pienso sentarme a esperar. He seccionado la cabeza de cada víctima, llenándole la boca con ajos. Por fortuna, la gente de la región ha sido muy cooperadora y ningún familiar de las víctimas se ha opuesto a tal práctica. Los campesinos de por aquí no tienen el estúpido escepticismo de las gentes de ciudad, y no quieren ver a sus seres queridos transformados en demonios... por lo tanto, tenemos la epidemia relativamente controlada, pero debemos poner fin a los ataques. Es por esto que necesito que vosotras selléis el ataúd del vampyr de Sainte-Marie hasta que vengan por él

. -¿Quiere decir que hay alguna forma de impedir los ataques de Lauren Mallory sin matarla? -preguntó Alice.

-Sí. Tendréis que prestar mucha atención y hacer tal como yo os diga. Si tenemos suerte, el vampyr no podrá salir de su ataúd y estará en una especie de sueño ininterrumpido hasta que vengan a llevárselo.

—Pero padre... es muy posible que no podamos salir de nuestras habitaciones en varios días, no sólo por el castigo que sin duda nos van a dar por haber escapado, sino porque todos siguen creyendo que un lobo mató a Lauren.

-¡Un lobo! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡No he visto un lobo en Valais en toda mi vida! ¡Y ha sido más larga de lo que podéis imaginaros! Es increíble que sus ganas de no ver lo evidente los lleven a culpar a una criatura ausente como lo es el lobo. Entiendo que algunos campesinos creyesen al comienzo que sólo un lobo vagabundo podía inquietar a los animales de esa forma durante la noche, pero... ¿atribuirle la muerte de una señorita? ¡Esto es ridículo!

-Sí, padre, es ridículo... y eso no es todo: el capellán lee dice que las muertes de las granjas adyacentes han sido por peste de rabia, o sea que todos los esfuerzos de Sainte-Marie están concentrados en encontrar un lobo infectado.

-¡Tenía que ser un hombre de ciudad'. Algunas personas harían mejor en no tratar de alimentar el intelecto con misceláneos conocimientos de medicina, pues no hacen sino enlodar la verdad. ¡Vaya desacierto! ¡Peste de rabia! Quienes nacimos en Valais sabemos que la peste negra y la peste de rabia son cosas muy distintas...

-La misa de la tarde va a ofrecerse por el alma de la supuesta difunta. Tal vez allí podamos acercarnos al ataúd de Lauren... eso es, si llegamos a tiempo.

—Entonces es imprescindible que salgáis de aquí cuanto antes. Pero necesitamos estar en contacto permanente. Con suerte, podréis sellar el ataúd de Susana y no habrá más cabezas que seccionar en la mañana en el pueblo o en Sainte-Marie... a menos que haya otros vampyr. Necesito que me escribáis cuanto antes y me digáis si pudisteis cumplir con vuestra misión, y también si hay víctimas en el internado.

-Explíquenos lo que debemos hacer, padre —pidió Alice.

-Debéis grabar el ataúd con una inscripción especial. No sé cómo lo vais a hacer con gente viéndoos, tendréis que pensar en algo para que una de las dos distraiga a todas la demás mientras que la otra hace el tallado con la daga de plata que ahora os daré. Dibujaréis la siguiente figura... -dijo, y se levantó de la mesa tomando papel y una pluma. Apoyando el papel sobre la mesa, comenzó a dibujar lo que parecía ser una cruz.

-¡Es la cruz Patriarcal! -exclamé al ver la figura terminada. El padre Marcus me miró con ojos interrogantes. -Es la misma cruz que enseña el sello de un pequeño sobre que recibí el sábado en la mañana -dije, y le conté al padre cuál era el contenido de la nota y cuáles habían sido las circunstancias en que la había recibido. También le narré el episodio de las escaleras en la noche de mi cumpleaños, y cómo gracias a esas dos cosas se me había ocurrido estamparle la cruz en la mejilla a Lauren cuando iba a matarme.

-¡Eso es sumamente interesante! -dijo el padre Marcus cuando terminó de escuchar nuestro relato-. No sólo es obvio que hay alguien en Sainte-marie que ha estado sobre aviso acerca de la identidad del vampyr desde un principio, sino que incluso tiene conocimiento de secretos muy bien guardados... como el hecho de que el crucifijo se convirtiese en un arma de protección más poderosa después de haber estado en contacto con la sangre del vampyr. Lo más curioso de todo es el sello del sobre. ¿No lo tienes contigo? -Me sentí alarmada. Había olvidado tomar el sobrecito en la mañana y lo había dejado sobre mi tocador.

-¡No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado! ¡Ni siquiera lo guardé en mí baúl bajo llave! -exclamé.

—No te preocupes, bella, no veo cómo Lauren podría pasearse por tu habitación si está haciéndose pasar por muerta. Seguramente la están velando en la capilla y ha estado vigilada todo el tiempo -dijo Alice.

-Eso espero -dije. Intenté dibujar el sello en el papel que estaba sobre la mesa para que el padre Marcus pudiese darse una idea de cómo era.

-Nunca lo he visto antes -dijo el padre-, pero es peculiar que alguien use un sello con la cruz Patriarcal en estos días, a menos que fuese un monje o alguien de la nobleza... y aun así, creí que estaba en desuso. ¿Alguna idea de quién te lo puede haber dejado, bella?

-Ni la más remota, padre -dije-. Lo más cuerdo que se me ocurre es que me lo haya enviado mi tía Elizabeth desde el más allá, así que ya ve usted cuánto ha avanzado mi investigación.

-En todo caso, es muy buena noticia que alguien más en Sainte-Marie haya estado siguiéndole los pasos a... Lauren Mallory, y que sepa cómo lidiar con un vampyr. Ojalá que os revele su identidad pronto, me gustaría mucho conversar con esa persona.

-¡A mí también! -dije-. Le debo el estar viva en estos momentos. Bueno, también se los debo a Alice, a Kate y a usted, padre Marcus.

-Se lo debes a Dios, hija -dijo el padre-. Bien, como os decía antes: debéis realizar esa inscripción en el ataúd de Susana, rezando la siguiente oración. Os la voy a escribir para que podáis repetirla textualmente, debe ser literal y sin errores. Dicho esto, el padre comenzó a escribir la oración en el papel, mientras la recitaba:

_La cruz del Santo Sepulcro te retiene en este lugar._

_Por la cruz del Santo Sepulcro no te podrás levantar. _

_La cruz del Santo Sepulcro te da un sueño temporal, _

_Hasta que la cruz del Santo Sepulcro te dé el descanso final_

_. _-¿Será eso suficiente para que Lauren no pueda salir del cajón donde la pongan? -preguntó Alice

. -Siempre y cuando la tapa esté cerrada, será más que suficiente. La cruz del Santo Sepulcro o cruz Patriarcal es un símbolo de gran poder contra el maligno, porque simboliza la cruz que recibió la sangre de Cristo cuando él murió por los pecados de toda la humanidad.

-Haremos hasta lo imposible para que el ataúd de Lauren quede sellado esta misma tarde -dije.

-Aseguraos de que sea así. Y escribidme si Sainte-Marie recibe noticias de los ayudantes del vampyr. Mantened los ojos muy abiertos y el oído aguzado. Si alguien más ha sido marcado por Lauren, habéis de repetir la misma operación para la protección de la víctima. ¿Quedó claro cómo debe hacerse? -preguntó.

—Clarísimo –dijo Alice.

-Bien. Voy a buscar algo con lo que podáis abrigaros y una alforja en la que llevaréis la daga, el papel y el frasco en el camino de regreso. Veré si puedo encontrar un par de monturas viejas en los establos. No me tardo.

-¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, padre? -pregunté.

-No, hija. Descansad en lo que podáis y guardad vuestras fuerzas para el viaje, que las vais a necesitar. Diciendo esto salió con paso apresurado por la puerta trasera, y Alice y yo lavamos los platos mientras el padre volvía. -¡Gracias a Dios pensaste en que viniésemos, Alice! —le dije-. ¿Qué habría sido de mí al quedar marcada por Lauren para siempre? Además, ahora podemos detenerla. ¡Qué suerte que el padre Marcus no sea como el capellán lee! -¡Y mira cuan ágil es! Yo quiero preguntarle cuántos años tiene. Qué hombre más maravilloso -respondió mi amiga.

—Bueno, hijas -dijo el padre Marcus entrando de nuevo a la estancia-: no he encontrado abrigos como para vosotras pero he encontrado, en cambio, estas pesadas túnicas de lana de un par de monjes franciscanos que prestaron su trabajo en esta parroquia hace muchísimos años. Están viejas y raídas, pero os protegerán del frío. Tomadlas. Debéis estar muertas del frío.

Miré a Carmen, entusiasmada. Siempre había sentido una gran fascinación por los hábitos de los monjes. Me encantaban su simplicidad, sus capuchas... y, sobre todo, el hecho de poder esconderme dentro de las últimas. Alice adivinó mis pensamientos. Nos las pusimos, y las grandes capuchas cayeron pesadamente sobre nuestras cabezas, ocultando la totalidad de nuestros rostros.

-¡Parecéis un par de monjes! -dijo el padre-. ¡Qué divertido! Podéis quedaros con ellas. Quizá debáis estar de incógnito en algún momento de los tiempos venideros. Además, así estaréis más seguras si tenéis que volver solas al pueblo por algún motivo.

— ¡Gracias, padre Marcus! Están muy cómodas, ¿no es así, Alice?

-Están... ¡magníficas! -dijo ella, riendo extasiada entre los pliegues de su túnica. Eran tan largas que llegaban hasta el suelo, cubriendo nuestros vestidos y botas.

-Aquí está la alforja con los implementos necesarios para sellar el ataúd del vampyr -dijo el padre, entregándole la alforja a Alice. Fuimos a los establos, donde el buen cura párroco encontró un par de monturas para nosotras. Ensillamos los caballos y nos despedimos de él:

-No sé qué habría sido de nosotras sin su ayuda, padre Marcus. Que Dios lo bendiga -dije, y me arrodillé frente a él. Alice hizo igual y el padre Marcus nos bendijo con efusividad.

-Ahora partid, hijas mías. Que Dios os acompañe todo el tiempo y os ayude en la importante labor que habéis de realizar. Con estas palabras quedó sellada la visita que le hicimos a nuestro nuevo y maravilloso aliado.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**POR FA COMENTEN ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPINION O CONSEJO **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**


	7. ENCERRADA

ENCERRADA

Iniciamos el viaje de regreso a Sainte-Marie reconfortadas gracias al fructífero encuentro que habíamos tenido con el padre Marcus. Los hábitos nos mantenían calientes y la rica sopa nos había dado fuerzas. La tarde aún estaba clara y los caballos seguían el camino con facilidad. Afortunadamente para nosotras, no teníamos por qué desviarnos, bastaba con quedarse en el camino principal y éste lo conducía a uno directamente del pueblo al internado y viceversa. Me pareció que avanzábamos más rápido aunque fuésemos cuesta arriba. Cabalgamos sin detenernos una sola vez y, cuando menos lo pensé, ya se divisaba el bosque de Sainte-Marie a lo lejos.

-¡Ya llegamos, Bella! ¿Puedes creerlo? -me gritó Alice desde atrás.

-¡A duras penas! -respondí-. ¡Demos la misma vuelta que al comienzo para evitar toparnos con los hombres! -sugerí.

Así lo hicimos. Sainte-Marie estaba tan oscuro que parecía que ya hubiese caído la noche, aunque debían ser sólo las cuatro y tanto de la tarde. No había nadie en los establos cuando llegamos, al igual que cuando habíamos salido. Les quitamos las monturas a los caballos, y los dejamos atados después de dejarlos beber suficiente agua. Allí tenían bastante heno para comer pero me prometí llevarles zanahorias y sal en cuanto me fuese posible. Nos quitamos los hábitos y, llevándolos doblados en la mano, nos dirigimos a la cocina, en donde debía estar Kate.

No debía estar esperándonos tan temprano, así que le daríamos una buena sorpresa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y la cocina se veía desierta. Entramos con cuidado y bajamos las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kate e Irina. Nos encontramos con Irina, quien estaba acostada con las cobijas hasta los hombros y expresión de terror, con el rosario en la mano. Recordé que Irina había encontrado a Lauren en la mañana.

Dimos dos pequeños golpes en la puerta pero no pareció escucharlos. Entré a la habitación con Alice pegada a mis talones.

-Irina... -la llamé-. ¿Cómo sigues?

-¡Muerta! ¡Estaba muerta! -gritó Irina. Quise decirle que Lauren estaba viva pero tal vez hablarle de vampyr en esos momentos habría sido contraproducente.

-Irina, ¿dónde está Kate? -le preguntó Alice. Irina nos miró como si no nos reconociese.

-Estaba muerta -dijo.

-No va a contestarnos -susurró Alice.

—Vamos -le dije a Alice.- Subamos a nuestras habitaciones y cambiémonos de ropa. Es posible que nadie haya notado nuestra ausencia.

— ¿Qué vamos a decir si nos descubren? ¿Qué explicaciones daremos? -preguntó mi amiga.

-Diremos que el lobo nos invitó a merendar y no pudimos rehusarnos. Será más fácil que crean eso que la verdad -respondí.

-¡Habéis regresado! -exclamó Kate detrás de nosotras.

— ¡Kate! ¿Cómo estás? -la saludé abrazándola.

-¡Feliz de verlas! ¿Cómo es que están de vuelta tan pronto? -preguntó, mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-El padre Marcus es maravilloso. Me quitó la marca del vampyr -le dije al oído.

-¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Sabía que el padre Marcus no os fallaría! -repuso Kate.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? ¿Han notado nuestra ausencia? -preguntó Alice.

-En lo absoluto -respondió nuestra amiga-. Casi todas las alumnas están en el salón de piano. No dejan de hablar de santa Lauren quien, según ellas, murió para que los demás pudiésemos vivir... Las demás chicas se han retirado a sus respectivos cuartos, pero la señorita Cope está demasiado alterada para pensar en otra cosa que no sea cómo les va a explicar a los señores Mallory que su hija murió por un descuido de Sainte-Marie. Además, también está lo de la señorita Ateara, quien no admite haber dejado la puerta sin llave y anda proclamando su inocencia por todo Sainte-Marie. Dice que se está cometiendo una gran injusticia contra ella. La señora Newton ha mencionado la posibilidad de que fuese el merodeador quien hubiese forzado la cerradura para entrar a robar... en resumen: el estado de Sainte-Marie es tan caótico que lo último en que se ha pensado es en ustedes dos. Creo que podrían haber pasado la noche en el pueblo y nadie lo habría notado.

— ¿Quién está velando el cuerpo de Lauren? ¿Dónde la tienen? -pregunté.

-El cuerpo está en la capilla y afortunadamente tienen el cajón cerrado por aquello de la... mordedura de lobo en la mejilla. La están velando en grupos de cinco, haciendo oración.

-¿Crees que puedas venir con nosotras a nuestras habitaciones? Tenemos mucho que contarte -dijo Alice.

-Creo que puedo ir un rato corto. Como se va a cenar más tarde de lo normal por la misa de la señorita Lauren, no van a necesitarme en la cocina aún. Vamos -dijo Kate. Cruzamos hacia nuestro edificio por la parte de atrás. No se veía a nadie por allí y llegamos a mi habitación sin ser interceptadas. No quisimos ir al cuarto de Alice pues allí podía estar Ángela y necesitábamos contarle a Kate todo cuanto habíamos hablado con el padre Marcus. Lo primero que hice fue correr al tocador para verificar que la nota estuviese allí. Cuando tuve el sobre en mis manos sentí un gran alivio.

-Gracias a los cielos que Lauren no ha estado aquí -dije. -¿Cómo va a haber estado aquí la señorita Lauren si está muerta? -preguntó Kate.

-Según el padre Marcus, es imposible que Lauren haya muerto -dijo Alice-. A menos que se le corte la cabeza y se le prenda fuego, el vampyr original nunca muere y sigue atacando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Lauren sigue viva? -preguntó Kate-. ¡Mi Dios nos ampare! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-El padre Marcus nos explicó cómo marcar su ataúd para que no pueda salir de él -dije-. Kate, ¿ha venido el galeno a revisarla?

-Sí. Ha venido esta tarde, y ha convenido con el capellán Lee en que Lauren murió de hidrofobia. ¿Saben ustedes qué es eso? -preguntó Kate a su vez.

-¡Peste de rabia! -grité-. Pero bueno, ¿en que basó su diagnóstico?

-Según escuché, en que la señorita Lauren murió a causa de la mordida de un lobo, pero no murió desangrada, así que el médico concluyó que el fallecimiento había sido por una infección de la sangre - dijo Kate.

-¿Y es que el ciego del galeno no vio que no había tal mordida sino una quemadura? -preguntó Alice.

-Al parecer, no -repuso Kate.

-La única fobia hídrica que tiene Lauren es al agua bendita -dije. Procedimos a contarle a Kate toda nuestra aventura con el padre Marcus y cómo me había curado.

-Muéstranos los arañazos, Bella -pidió Alice.

-A duras penas si se ve algo... -dijo Kate.

-¡El remedio del padre Marcus es en verdad milagroso! -concluyó Alice.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? -preguntó Kate.

-Simillimum -dijo Alice-, es decir, el más parecido, en latín.

-¿El más parecido a qué? —preguntó Kate.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, pero nos dio un frasquito con algo del remedio en caso de que alguien más haya sido marcado por el vampyr -dije.

-Y, ¿sirve para los que hayan sido mordidos? -preguntó ella.

-No estoy segura de ello, pero creo haber entendido que sirve si la víctima no ha perecido aún. Oye, Kate, valdría la pena que te cercioraras de que tu hermana no tenga arañazos de Lauren... Dios quiera que no sea así, pero Irina está demasiado afectada y no habría podido decirte nada -dije.

-Jesús, María y José nos amparen! ¡Voy ya mismo a revisarla! -exclamó

-Y yo voy a ir a lavarme -dijo Alice.

— ¿Nos vemos en veinte minutos para planear cómo sellar el ataúd? -pregunté.

-Sí -respondió Alice-. En veinte minutos estaré de vuelta.

Comencé a meditar respecto a cómo podríamos sellar el ataúd con una daga frente a tantas personas y me parecía casi imposible. Pensé que tal vez nuestra única alternativa fuese que yo diera alaridos al otro lado de la capilla cuando Alice estuviese fingiendo despedirse de Lauren al pie del ataúd. Esto le daría el tiempo justo de realizar el grabado y decir la oración. Tal vez ésa fuese nuestra única esperanza.

Me lavé y me vestí, y Alice volvió justo cuando había terminado de acicalarme. Le conté lo que se me había ocurrido y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que, si otra oportunidad no se nos presentaba, debíamos llevar a cabo mi plan de fingir un ataque de locura.

-Lo único que me atemoriza de eso es que la señorita Cope se tome en serio lo de tu locura y te envíen a un sanatorio. Eso sería lo peor que podría pasar -dijo.

-¿Tú crees que la señorita Cope sería capaz de hacerme una cosa semejante? -pregunté.

-¿Lo pones en duda? Además... tu familia no movería un dedo para impedirlo -concluyó con sabiduría.

Convinimos en que lo haríamos si hacia el final de la misa seguía siendo nuestra única alternativa para confinar a Lauren a su lecho de mentiras. Cuando llegamos a la capilla, me sorprendí al ver la sencillez del ataúd en el que habían puesto a Lauren. La madera ni siquiera tenía una capa de barniz y el trabajo de carpintería había sido muy rudimentario. Era de esperarse que no tuviese ni una colcha que amortiguara el peso de la finada. Lauren debía estar gimiendo de ira en su interior, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. Alice y yo nos sentamos en la primera banca, bastante cerca del féretro.

Nuestras compañeras tenían una actitud de pausada solemnidad y no había duda de que la señorita Cope estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me habría dado lástima si no hubiese sabido que lo que le preocupaba en realidad no era la muerte de una de las alumnas sino las repercusiones que tendría la noticia sobre la reputación del internado. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y era obvio desde el comienzo que cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar habría sido notado de inmediato por todos.

"¡Diablos! -Pensé-, ¡cuánto habría disfrutado fingir locura en otro momento en el que no estuviese bajo tanta presión!".

De hacerlo, tendría que correr a la entrada de la capilla puesto que el ataúd estaba cerca del altar: necesitaba que todas se diesen la vuelta para mirarme a mí, dejándole el camino libre a Alice. El problema sería el capellán Lee, porque él estaría en el pulpito y tendría una vista completa de la capilla todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el ataúd estaba situado frente a las hileras de la izquierda y no justo al frente del altar, lo que dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que el capellán Lee no se percatara de la presencia de Alice sobre el cajón de Lauren si yo lograba captar su atención de tal manera que nada lo distrajera.

Era un plan muy arriesgado y, de ser descubiertas, las consecuencias serían espantosas: con toda seguridad nos encerrarían varios días en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y Lauren quedaría libre. Estaba segura de que trataría de matarnos esa misma noche. La señorita Cope no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para dar ningún discurso, así que se limitó a hacerle un gesto al capellán Lee para que comenzara la misa y volvió a bajar la cabeza, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

El capellán, en cambio, parecía estar en la gloria. Le costaba muchísimo disimular su buen humor y, después de pensarlo un poco, creí descubrir el porqué: era un hombre relativamente joven y era probable que nunca hubiese tenido que celebrar una misa de defunción. Se lo veía vibrante y energizado. Por otro lado, el galeno había corroborado su hipótesis de la peste de rabia en la región y podía sentirse orgulloso de su aptitud para diagnosticar. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido cuan equivocado estaba... ¿O no? ¿Sería el vampirismo una especie de peste de rabia que impulsaba a algunos seres a morder a otros? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que distraerme pensando en cosas sin importancia?

"Concéntrate, Bella, concéntrate", me dije. El discurso del capellán era pomposo y chillón. La emoción que le otorgaba era excesiva, aun en una ocasión tan extraordinaria, por el hecho de que casi nadie allí conocía a Lauren. Las pocas que habían hecho algo más que cruzar palabra con ella a lo sumo habrían pasado un par de horas en su compañía. Era gracioso darme cuenta de que, de todas las personas que asistían al funeral de Lauren, yo era la más allegada a ella y tal vez la que mejor la conocía. Sólo pensarlo me hizo sacudirme involuntariamente.

Me estaba dando risa. No pude evitar hacer un fuerte sonido al intentar contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir y sentí las miradas de toda la capilla sobre mí. Tuve que fingir un estornudo, pero aún no estaba a salvo de mí misma ni de las miradas de todo Sainte-Marie. Comencé a sudar, a temblar, y me puse muy caliente.

"Piensa en algo triste. Piensa en la muerte de tu tía Elizabeth", me dije, pero esto no hacía sino dificultar la penosa labor de suprimir una risotada justo cuando estaría peor visto que la dejara escapar. Sentí lágrimas hirvientes aflorar a mis ojos. Seguía ondeando el cuerpo hacia delante cada tres o cuatro segundos a causa del freno que me estaba imponiendo. Supe que hasta el capellán Lee me estaba mirando fijamente porque había dejado de hablar. Yo sólo podía mirar al suelo. Y allí fue cuando estallé. La presión de saber que no podía reírme por ser una ocasión de tanta seriedad fue más fuerte que yo y mis carcajadas resonaron por toda la capilla. No podía parar.

Cada vez que creía que iba a poder calmarme, empezaba de nuevo con más fuerza aún, y tuve que salir corriendo precipitadamente. Ni siquiera en el corredor amainaba mi risa. Escuché movimientos dentro de la capilla y varias cabezas se asomaron para observarme. Pronto salieron un par de chicas y luego otras dos, y cuando menos lo pensé estaba rodeada de gente fuera de la capilla, lo que sólo aumentó mis deseos de reír con mucho más ímpetu. Lloraba, me desternillaba de la risa. Debo haber reído unos cinco minutos seguidos hasta que la señora Newton me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió sin éxito.

Ya había olvidado qué me había parecido tan gracioso.

Finalmente, la señora Newton me arrastró del brazo hasta al jardín y, como yo no paraba, siguió arrastrándome hasta llevarme a mi habitación. Sé que me gritaba y me ordenaba que me callara todo el tiempo, pero me era imposible hacerle caso. Cuando salió de mi habitación dando un portazo al ver que yo no reaccionaba a las sendas bofetadas que me propinó, seguí riendo.

Cuando logré calmarme, fue porque mi diafragma no podía más. Tenía la sonrisa estampada en la cara. Me quedé dormida sobre la cama sin poder pensar en nada más. Qué maravilloso se sentía reír.

Desperté de mañana y di un brinco en la cama. ¿Qué había hecho? Me levanté y corrí a la puerta: estaba cerrada con llave. Dios mío, me iban a enviar a una institución para enfermos mentales. Sentí pánico. Era lo peor que había podido pasarme. Por lo menos si hubiese fingido ver al diablo habría podido alegar que estaba demasiado impresionada por los sucesos del día, más o menos como le había pasado a la hermana de Kate... pero ahora sólo se me vería como al alma más cruel, una persona sin un ápice de bondad en el corazón, capaz de reírse de la muerte de una pobre e inocente muchacha.

Quedé helada. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrirme algo así? No había nada que pudiese decir o hacer para remediar lo hecho. Estaba perdida. Sólo esperaba que Alice no hubiese sido descubierta en el intento de sellar el ataúd, o peor, que no hubiera podido sellarlo y también estuviese prisionera en su cuarto, lo que dejaría a Lauren libre de hacer lo que quisiera. ¡Por los mil demonios! Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido. Comencé a darle golpes a la puerta; ya nada importaba. Fuese quien fuese a mi habitación, escaparía corriendo en cuanto abrieran.

Pasaron las horas y nadie acudió. No se me envió desayuno ni merienda. Estaba enloqueciendo de verdad. ¿Cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias de mis actos? Abrí la ventana de par en par y vociferé toda clase de cosas esperando que alguien acudiese aun cuando fuera para darme una azotaina pero o nadie me oía, o se había dado la orden de que no me prestasen atención. Esperé divisar la cabeza de Alice asomándose por la ventana, pero nada ocurrió. Volví a emprenderla contra la puerta, golpeándola con la silla hasta partirle una de las patas. Era cierto, iban a enviarme a un sanatorio y me iban a dejar ahí encerrada hasta que llegaran para llevarme.

Me revisé para asegurarme de que Lauren no me hubiera hincado los colmillos durante la noche, si es que había quedado libre, y caí en la cuenta de que me había herido el brazo con la parte astillada de la silla. Por fortuna, no tenía mordeduras ni arañazos así que por un momento me consolé con la idea de que Alice hubiese podido cumplir con su parte del plan... pero después pensé en la posibilidad de que Lauren hubiese ido por Alice en la noche y en que éste fuese el motivo de tanto silencio y tanta soledad.

Recomencé mi labor de golpear la puerta frenéticamente con la silla. Cuando estaba cubierta de sudor y de lágrimas y ya no me salía la voz de tanto gritar, una nota se deslizó bajo la puerta. Solté la silla y me quedé mirando la nota como si fuera mi única salvación. Al caer de rodillas para recogerla, reconocí el familiar sello: varias flores de lis se enredaban en la cruz del Santo Sepulcro. Tomé el sobre entre mis manos pero no lo abrí. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella. Estaba jadeando, pero me pareció sentir la respiración de quien estaba al otro lado.

-¿Quién está ahí? -pregunté. Escuché a la otra persona tomar aire como si fuese a hablar, pero nada ocurrió. — ¿Quién es usted? -pregunté.

Podía sentir su presencia, pero no me decía nada. Me quedé varios minutos esperando oír algo que me ayudase a descubrir su identidad. De un momento a otro, sentí que se había ido. Me senté sobre el suelo, recostándome contra la puerta, y me limpié el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Abrí el sobre y extraje la nota.

_Felicidades. Gracias a ustedes el ataúd ha quedado sellado_.

¿Cómo conocía nuestros planes? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía que Lauren no estaba muerta y que había que sellar el ataúd para rastrear a sus aliados en el futuro, en vez de darle muerte permanente?

-¡Vuelva acá! -grité-. ¡Regrese! ¡Hábleme! ¡Dígame quién es usted!

Sólo el viento respondió a mi llamado. Ya había llegado a los límites de mi frustración con quien me dejaba las notas. Si no hubiese gastado todas mis energías gritando por la ventana y golpeando la puerta, habría vuelto a hacerlo gustosamente. ¿Por qué jugaba conmigo en vez de mostrarme su rostro? Si confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para que yo llevase a cabo la misión de luchar contra un vampyr siendo una novata en el asunto, ¿cómo no tenía la confianza para revelarme su nombre? Lloré y pataleé por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al final pensé que podría ser mucho peor... Al menos el autor de las notas me había dado algo de tranquilidad al contarme que Lauren estaba atrapada en su ataúd. Tenía mucha hambre.

Eran las seis menos cuarto y no había comido ni bebido nada en todo el día. Al menos, por lo que decía la nota, podía imaginar que Alice estaba a salvo... pero, ¿por qué no me llevaban algo de comer? Entonces se me ocurrió:

me tenían en cuarentena. Tal era la única explicación coherente de que me tuviesen aislada y sin alimento alguno. Lo que estaba siendo mi flagelo iba también a ser mi salvación: todo Sainte-Marie creía que mi extraña conducta se debía a la peste de rabia. Me suponían infectada. Reparé de nuevo en la herida que me había hecho en la parte superior del antebrazo cuando golpeaba la puerta con la silla y pensé que podría serme de utilidad... Así no fuese eso en lo que estaban pensando los demás, yo iba a echarle la culpa de todo mi comportamiento al lobo. Eso me salvaría. ¡Incluso podrían llegar a compadecerme! Me acosté en la cama, esperando a que vinieran.

Podían tardarse lo que quisieran: yo estaría aguardándolos con mi mordida de lobo... y una sonrisa en los labios. No supe cuándo me quedé dormida.

Soñé que estaba en la cripta de Sainte-Marie con el ataúd de Lauren Mallory frente a mí. Me acercaba a él con cautela y me quedaba mirando la tapa. Trataba de encontrar el tallado de la cruz Patriarcal pero no lo divisaba, así que me acercaba aún más. Me parecía haber visto algo, aunque bastante borroso. Lo tocaba con la mano para sentir el grabado pero no estaba segura de si era o no la misma inscripción que nos había dibujado el padre Marcus. Tomaba aire para soplar el denso polvo que lo cubría y, en ese instante, la tapa salía volando. Lauren se incorporaba en el ataúd, sonriendo con maldad, y antes que yo pudiese salir corriendo me atrapaba con ambos brazos. Me susurraba al oído:

"Ahora sí eres mía", y me clavaba ambos colmillos en el cuello produciéndome un dolor agudo y profundo. La sentía succionar con intensidad, mientras mis fuerzas se desvanecían paulatinamente. Todo estaba perdido.

-¡Despierte, señorita Bella, despierte! -escuché la distante voz cada vez con mayor claridad. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba muy débil y desorientada. Apenas si podía distinguir la figura que se inclinaba sobre mí. -¡Dígame algo! ¡Responda!

Era Kate. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Traté de levantar el brazo pero no pude. Bajé la mirada y noté que mi herida había sido vendada. Quería quitarme la venda para que la mordida del lobo quedase expuesta. Kate me puso un vaso contra los labios y regó algo dentro de mi boca; el contacto con el agua fresca comenzó a reanimarme. Bebí y bebí, y Kate volvió a llenar el vaso y a darme de beber una vez más.

-Kate... -dije.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Quién le hizo eso?

— ¿Estamos solas?

—Sí, ¡estamos solas! —susurró.

—Fui yo. No fue el lobo... ni un vampyr

-Pero, ¿cómo se hizo algo así?

-La puerta estaba cerrada... me hice daño golpeándola. Kate, ¡me van a enviar a una casa de locos!

-Ay, señorita Bella, ¡nadie va a llevarla a una casa de locos! De hecho, ya estamos en una. Por favor, coma algo. Debe estar muerta de hambre... Yo le iré contando lo que ha pasado.

Me puso un par de almohadones debajo de la cabeza, y me dio pequeñas cucharadas de leche con miel. Mi estómago rugió de lo que creo fue alegría al recibir alimentos.

—He rogado que me dejasen venir a alimentarla pero me lo tenían prohibido. La señorita Alice estuvo buscando la llave de su habitación todo el día. Tuvo que robar tres juegos de llaves de la señorita Cope y la señora Newton. ¡No ha sido nada fácil!

—¿Qué hora es? -pregunté.

-Es más de medianoche. La señorita Alice tuvo que entrar varias veces a la habitación de la señorita Cope mientras ésta dormía y otra a la de la señora Newton. Mientras tanto, yo la esperaba y venía a ensayar cada juego de llaves. ¡Le he tenido la comida lista todo el día!

-¿Entonces sí creen que tengo peste de rabia? —pregunté, un poco más consciente de mi cuerpo y de mis alrededores.

-Es una de las posibilidades que se les ha ocurrido. Han enviado por el galeno. Se supone que vendrá mañana.

-Pero... ¿no se les ha ocurrido pensar que estoy loca?

-No, señorita Bella. Ése era el mayor miedo de la señorita Alice, pero al parecer la señorita Cope, la señora Newton y el capellán Lee lo han descartado. En realidad, las institutrices pensaban que había sufrido una crisis nerviosa a causa de los últimos sucesos de Sainte-Marie... pero se han dejado convencer del capellán Lee, quien alega que es muy posible que usted esté sufriendo de una variedad diferente de peste de rabia, y ha recomendado que nadie se le acerque.

-¿Crees que si me alimenten así crean que he contraído la peste de rabia? -pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí. No pueden dejarla morir de hambre. Sólo esperan a que el doctor les diga qué ha ocurrido con usted.

-De todos modos, ¡es inaudito que me hayan dejado todo el día sin comida! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un internado o una prisión? No están actuando como de costumbre -dije.

-Es cierto -replicó Kate-. La señorita Cope no parece estar lidiando nada bien con la muerte de la señorita Lauren. Ha estado comportándose de la forma más extraña. Aunque... tal vez desearon castigarla a usted un poco por la risa que le dio. Yo pienso que la señora Newton está convencida de que usted no está ni enferma ni alienada por la muerte de Lauren, sino que quería burlarse de la memoria de esta última. Ha sido precisamente la señora Newton quien ha puesto más énfasis en que nadie se acerque a su habitación después que el capellán Lee lo sugiriese.

-No es normal en Sainte-Marie que dejen a nadie sin comida por más reprochable que sea su comportamiento. ¿Tú crees que sea posible que Lauren haya mordido a la señora Newton o a la señorita cope?

-Posible, sí. Pero poco probable. Ambas han estado bien de salud -dijo Kate.

-¿Qué hay de Irina? ¿La has revisado?

-No tenía mordeduras y ya ha recuperado el habla, gracias a los cielos. -Me alegra muchísimo, Kate -dije-. ¿Cómo está el resto del personal? ¿Crees que Lauren haya podido atacarlos?

-No creo que haya forma de averiguarlo. En todo caso, la señorita Alice ha podido hacer la inscripción y decir la oración sobre el ataúd de Lauren. Eso es lo más importante -dijo Kate.

-Sí, pero... ¿y si ahora hay otros vampyr entre nosotros? -pregunté.

-En ese caso lo sabríamos pronto porque habría nuevos ataques. Tendríamos que notificar al padre Marcus de inmediato. Ya la señorita Alice le ha escrito una carta informándole del éxito de la misión. De todas formas, la señorita Lauren es un vampyr más peligroso para usted que cualquier otro de ellos, porque le profesa una animosidad especial.

-Eso es cierto. Y no dejo de preguntarme por qué. Desde que llegó, fue especialmente antipática con Alice, contigo y conmigo pero a mí ha tratado de matarme y me ha amenazado varias veces. ¿A qué supones que se deba esto?

—Si se me hubiese ocurrido algo, ya se lo habría dicho. Sí me parece interesante la conexión que hay entre usted, la señorita Lauren y la persona que le envió el sobrecito. Creo que allí podría haber una pista -respondió.

-¡Qué astuta eres, Kate! Es algo en qué pensar. Por cierto -agregué, mientras Kate me daba panecillos de chocolate—, ¡ha vuelto a dejarme otra nota hoy!

-¿Hoy? ¿A qué hora? -preguntó.

-Fue después de la merienda y antes del anochecer. Yo estaba destrozando la silla contra la puerta -noté que Kate reprimía una sonrisa- cuando un sobrecito igual al otro se asomó por la ranura. Si no hubiese sido por esa nota creo que habría enloquecido de verdad, porque ni siquiera sabía si tú y Alice estaban vivas o si Lauren andaba suelta por ahí. La nota decía que el ataúd había quedado sellado, lo que me dio gran alivio. Pero luego tuve la más espantosa pesadilla con Lauren. Ella salía de su ataúd y me mordía... -me estremecí—. ¿Qué ocurrió después que rompí a reír en la misa?

-Pues, según me contó la señorita Alice, ella corrió al ataúd en cuanto pudo y lo selló. Todas las personas habían salido de la capilla a verla a usted, y le quedó bastante fácil hacerlo, aunque me dijo que estaba tan nerviosa que la mano le temblaba: ¡tuvo que hacer tres cruces hasta que le salió bien, con oración y todo! Después que la señora Newton se la llevó a usted, el capellán hizo que todas entraran de nuevo a la capilla y recomenzó la misa desde cero. La señorita Alice jura que en el momento de la eucaristía la copa del padre estuvo a punto de salir volando de sus manos otra vez. ¿Se imagina las consecuencias de que algo así hubiera ocurrido de nuevo? También me dijo que en ese momento olió a azufre, aunque nadie pareció reparar en ello. Al acabarse la misa, las llevaron a todas al comedor y se ofreció la cena en memoria de Lauren...

-Espera -la interrumpí-. ¿Dejaron a alguien acompañando el cuerpo de Lauren?

-No, a nadie. No creerá usted que se haya salido del ataúd, ¿verdad? -dijo dándose la bendición.

-No, no es eso. Es que... he pensado que el autor de las notas no es una alumna de Sainte-Marie. La única forma de que supiera que el ataúd estaba sellado es que lo hubiera visto cuando no estaba vigilado -dije.

-O que alguien se lo haya contado. Puede que esté en contacto con alguna de las alumnas -sugirió Kate.

-No había pensado en eso. Es posible, sí, tienes razón. Pero eso querría decir que hay otra alumna muy bien enterada de que Lauren es un vampyr y de cómo sellar el ataúd donde yace uno de ellos. Me resulta bastante difícil de creer; conozco a todas las chicas de Sainte-Marie y hasta ahora no he visto señales de suspicacia en ninguna de ellas. He pensado, más bien, que el autor de las notas puede ser algún empleado. ¿Han contratado personal recientemente?

-Algunas personas nuevas fueron empleadas durante el verano -respondió.

-¿Algún hombre?

-Hay varios hombres -respondió Kate.

-Voy a encargarte la misión de que averigües quiénes de ellos saben leer y escribir, si es que hay alguno. Eso podría conducirnos a algo -dije.

-Me parece una magnífica idea. Hay un par de trabajadores nuevos con los que no he podido hacer amistad aún pues son más reservados que los demás. Tal vez alguno de ellos sea la persona a quien buscamos.

-Al menos es un buen lugar por donde empezar -dije. Kate me dejó encerrada de nuevo para poder devolver la llave a la señora Newton sin que ésta sospechara nada, y me dejó varios panecillos de chocolate y agua por si no podía venir pronto al día siguiente. Como estaba tan débil por el ayuno de todo el día, volví a dormirme pronto después que se fue. Cuando había amanecido, me despertó el ruido de la llave abriendo la puerta.

-Es ella, doctor -escuché que decía la señorita Cope. Abrí los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con el galeno: un hombrecito de pelo rojo, crespas y largas patillas, nariz puntiaguda y antiparras redondas. Sus fríos ojillos no hablaban muy bien de su carácter. No habría sido una persona de quien yo me hubiese fiado. Antes que pudiera hablar, el galeno ya me había revisado las piernas, el cuello y los brazos, y estaba quitándome la venda.

-Tal como lo sospechábamos: es peste de rabia. La joven ha sido mordida -dijo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto, doctor?

-A juzgar por el aspecto de la mordida, el lobo debe haberla atacado hace ya unos tres o cuatro días. Creo que es menester que permanezca encerrada en esta habitación, puesto que la infección ya puede haberse adentrado en su cuerpo. Tendrán que administrársele un par de medicamentos heroicos varias veces al día y le aplicaremos sanguijuelas o le haremos una sangría para depurar la sangre. Trataremos de prevenir que la enfermedad se le pase al resto del cuerpo cortándole el pedazo de carne del brazo donde fue mordida en unos minutos... De todas formas, es muy improbable que sobreviva. Ya se la ve muy pálida, y tiene profundas ojeras.

¿Que iba a hacerme qué? Traté de pensar en alguna salida rápida de tan tenebroso asunto, pero el galeno ya abría su maletín para extraer sus implementos de tortura. Se me ocurrió que ladrar y botar babaza mientras perseguía al galeno por toda la habitación habría sido la reacción más justa y apropiada de mi parte ante sus amenazas, pero no me habría ayudado mucho a conservar mi pedacito de brazo, ni mi vida.

-¡No, señorita Cope! -grité-. ¡No fue el lobo el que me atacó!

-¡Señorita Swan! ¡Habla! -exclamó la señorita Cope.

-¡Claro que hablo! ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡También puedo explicar qué me pasó!

Ambos se quedaron mirándome atónitos. Me pareció ver un destello de miedo en los ojos del galeno.

—No tengo peste de rabia -dije-. Mis carcajadas de ayer no se derivan de ninguna enfermedad. Usted me conoce, señorita Cope. El hecho de saber que reír en una ocasión tan solemne pudiese ser tan grave fue lo que me produjo tal reacción. No pude evitarlo. Usted sabe que no hay nada más irresistible para mí que una prohibición. Traté de contenerme con tanto esfuerzo que, cuando ya no pude más, perdí el control por completo. Le diría que lo siento, pero la verdad es que no fue mi culpa. Hice hasta lo imposible por no estallar en carcajadas, pero uno no puede dejar de ser quien es. Ya sé que fue un acto espantoso; no quería ofender a nadie. No es que la muerte me haga gracia, de eso puede estar segura. Ustedes, en cambio, me dejaron aquí encerrada sin alimentos todo el día y ése sí es un acto de verdadera crueldad porque fue deliberado. Es por la angustia del encierro y la falta de alimentos que estoy tan pálida... ¡Eso sin tener en cuenta las horribles amenazas que el galeno acaba de pronunciar! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera me ha interrogado y ya anuncia mi muerte!

El galeno se había puesto rojo de la ira. La señorita Cope me escuchaba perpleja.

-Pero... entonces... ¿qué la mordió? -preguntó ella.

-Se los voy a decir, aunque ninguno de ustedes dos merece saber la verdad -el hombrecillo palideció. Supuse que debía gustarle muy poco que lo contradijeran-: el galeno, por suponer que me ha mordido un lobo cuando una herida tal sería tan diferente que me hace pensar que los conocimientos médicos de este hombre son una farsa, y por aseverar que tengo peste de rabia sin más bases que el diagnóstico que ya le hizo a Lauren Mallory... Y usted, por haberme dejado aquí todo un día sin comida y por creer que el veredicto de un galeno es igual a la palabra de Dios. ¡Estoy segura de que habría permitido que me pusieran sanguijuelas! No, señorita Cope. Esta herida ni siquiera es una mordida. Me la hice cuando intentaba llamar su atención para que me alimentara, golpeando la puerta con la silla. ¡Tan grande era mi desesperación que la rompí y, sin darme cuenta, me lastimé!

Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Entonces el galeno estalló:

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablar en contra de la ciencia? ¡Esto es irrisorio, señorita Cope! ¡Su pupila se merece una azotaina por altanera e insolente! Era increíble, pero la señorita Cope no estaba enfadada conmigo. ¡Parecía aliviada! Pronto entendí por qué:

-¡Ay, Bella! ¡Está usted bien! Sainte-Marie no habría resistido otra muerte en estos momentos. Eso sí que habría acabado con nuestra institución por completo. ¡Alabado sea el Señor! -Eso tenía más sentido. De nuevo, era la institución lo que le preocupaba a la señorita Cope y estaba feliz de no tener que responder por las muertes de dos alumnas. Supe que era el momento de sacar provecho de la situación:

—Señorita Cope: si no quiere usted que mi familia se entere del trato tan inhumano al que se me ha sometido, será mejor que olvide lo que ocurrió durante la misa. Ya sé que soy su oveja negra... pero si a la muerte de Lauren se suma este incidente, el prestigio de Sainte-Marie decaerá vertiginosamente. Ya sabe usted cómo son las habladurías. Se dirá no sólo que por su descuido una alumna ha perdido la vida, sino que Sainte-Marie pone en peligro la salud de las estudiantes por la severidad de los castigos. Usted debe estar consciente de que en los círculos sociales en que se mueven las alumnas de Sainte-Marie tales prácticas son condenadas con rigor. ¿Sabe cuántas alumnas perdería? ¿Y cuántas dejaría de recibir?

—Yo estaba en contra de que no se le trajera comida. Fueron el capellán Lee y la señora Newton... -comenzó a decir.

—Cuando historias así circulen por los salones de París, nadie pensará en ellos. El único nombre que se repetirá será el de Sainte-Marie. Y eso lo sabe usted tan bien como yo. Yo quisiera proponerle un trato... pero que el galeno salga de la habitación antes.

-¡Señorita Cope! -exclamó el galeno-. ¡No estará usted pensando en dejarse manipular por una jovenzuela inexperta e impertinente!

-Doctor Gerandy, haga el favor de esperarme en mi despacho. Necesito hablar con la señorita Swan a solas -dijo la señorita Cope.

-¡Pero, señorita Cope! ¿Ha perdido la razón? ¡Mi deber es salvar la vida de esta paciente! Puede que no tenga peste de rabia, pero esa herida puede ser mortal. ¡Yo soy el médico aquí! ¡Soy yo quien da las órdenes! -dijo el doctor Gerandy furibundo.

—Señor Gerandy -dije—: usted no sabe nada de nada. Lo que tengo no es más que un rasguño. Usted, en cambio, quería cortarme un pedazo de brazo, envenenarme con sus pócimas y sangrarme. ¡Mi vida corre más peligro en sus manos que en las garras de cualquier lobo! Ya ha demostrado que sus diagnósticos son desacertados. Usted cree que su título de médico lo convierte automáticamente en un semidiós, si no en Dios mismo... cuando en realidad es su arrogancia lo que lo caracteriza y lo hace incurrir en los más graves errores. ¡Ni siquiera me revisó bien! Si se hubiera tomado el tiempo de entrevistarme se habría dado cuenta de que no tengo un solo síntoma de peste de rabia. En cambio, ¡ha preferido jugar al adivinador! Nada lo distingue a usted de un vil brujo... ¡sólo que usted no tiene poderes! ¿No habrá causado él la muerte de Lauren, señorita Cope?

-¡Nunca había sido tan insultado en toda mi vida, señorita Cope! ¡Claro que me voy, pero no porque usted me lo haya pedido sino porque no merece ser curada! No se moleste en llamarme cuando se esté muriendo, ¡no acudiré en su ayuda! -gritó Gerandy.

-¡Favor que me hace! -dije, y le saqué la lengua. Luego me crucé de brazos, clavando la mirada en el otro extremo de la estancia. Gerandy salió de allí iracundo, para mi deleite. Pero en cuanto lo habíamos perdido de vista regresó, asomando las narices por la puerta.

—Señorita Cope... ¿El dinero de mi viaje y la consulta? -dijo.

—Aguarde en mi despacho, doctor -dijo la señorita Cope cuando yo tomaba aire para decirle a gritos lo increíble que era que se atreviese a cobrar. La señorita Cope se sentó en mi cama y me preguntó con seriedad: -Bien, Bella, ¿qué propone?

- Este revés de la situación me había dado una ventaja inusitada y no podía darme el lujo de echarlo todo a perder. Debía obrar con cautela. -Señorita Cope, yo sé que usted es una buena mujer. Usted vela por el bienestar de sus alumnas, y si cometió el error de dejarme sin comida todo el día de ayer es porque se halla destrozada por la muerte de Lauren y no ha podido hacer uso de la racionalidad que la caracteriza. Por mi parte, yo también he estado muy nerviosa por lo del merodeador y por los ataques del lobo. Si no hubiese estado tan afectada a causa del miedo últimamente, no habría actuado como una lunática ayer en la misa de Lauren. Yo creo que lo justo es que ambas nos ofrezcamos nuestra mutua comprensión y olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Le parece? -propuse.

-¡Sí, Bella! ¡Me parece! -respondió, y para mi gran sorpresa se echó a llorar, abrazándome. Pobre señorita Cope, estaba muy perturbada con todo lo que ocurría en Sainte-Marie.

-Señorita Cope...

-¿Sí, Bella?

-Creo que es injusto que despidan a la señorita Ateara. Todos cometemos errores y ni siquiera hay pruebas de que ella haya dejado la puerta abierta. ¿Por qué no la perdona? Ha trabajado aquí toda su vida y es una buena maestra... además, ¿qué será de ella si pierde su empleo? ¿Adonde va a ir? Yo de usted contemplaría la posibilidad de que Lauren no haya muerto por el ataque de un lobo, sino a causa de su propia enfermedad. ¿No estaba ya muy enferma cuando llegó a Sainte-Marie? -El semblante de la señorita Cope se iluminó de repente.

-Es cierto... -dijo.

-Y, como hemos visto, el señor... el doctor Gerandy no es un gran médico que digamos, ¿no es así? —pregunté.

-Continúe, por favor -pidió la señorita Cope. Estaba dándole la solución a todos sus problemas en bandeja de plata.

-Señorita Cope, ¿no estaría Lauren mucho más enferma de lo que creíamos? Jamás comía con nosotras...

-Los alimentos se le llevaban a la habitación.

-Y, sin embargo, sólo pasó un par de horas con el resto de las alumnas desde que llegó el viernes, por lo que presumo que se sentía demasiado débil para levantarse de la cama... Sé que es sólo una especulación, pero... quizá Sainte-Marie no tenga ninguna responsabilidad en la muerte de Lauren. Según escuché, su rostro tenía varias pequeñas lesiones y una más grande. ¿Cómo sabemos que se las hizo un animal? Nadie ha visto al lobo. Alguien me dijo, incluso, que no había lobos en Valais. La piel de Lauren podría haberse... visto afectada por otras razones. Ya estaba bastante enferma antes de venir aquí, la pobre. No debería haber venido a Sainte-Marie. Usted dio muestras de gran generosidad de espíritu al recibirla, para empezar.

-Bella, ¡sus palabras tienen mucho sentido! Eso querría decir que Sainte-Marie no ha tenido la culpa de nada... y que la pobre niña ha perecido por una enfermedad que ya tenía.

-Sería injusto que se culpara a tan maravillosa institución por algo así, ¿no le parece? En especial siendo todo el personal inocente... Por supuesto, yo de usted no volvería a consultar al doctor Gerandy, pues ha demostrado ser un inepto. ¿Por qué no habla con el médico del pueblo? Él le dirá si las muertes de los campesinos han tenido algo en común con la de Lauren. Por cierto... las ayudas de cámara pueden saber más que ninguna de nosotras qué tan enferma estaba Lauren al llegar, si dormía bien, cómo estaba su apetito...

-¡No lo había pensado! Hablaré con Kate y Irina hoy mismo. Me ha dado esperanzas, Bella, no sé cómo agradecérselo.

-Es sólo lo correcto, señorita Cope. No me gustaría que gentes inocentes se viesen perjudicadas por culpa de la negligencia de personas como el doctor Gerandy. Usted sólo ha confiado en su diagnóstico y, ¡ya ve lo que me iba a hacer a mí! No, señorita Cope, usted y Sainte-Marie son inocentes. Lo presiento así -dije.

-¡Debo rectificar la decisión que había tomado al respecto de la señorita Ateara! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! -dijo, animada.

-Señorita Cope... ¿Sería mucho pedir que me enviara algo de comer cuanto antes? No tengo energías para levantarme -mentí.

-¡Claro que sí, Bella! -Y... no se preocupe por nada. Sé que merecía algún castigo por mi comportamiento de ayer. No le contaré a nadie que no me alimentaron. Puede confiar en mí -dije.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, Bella. La he juzgado con demasiada dureza. Es en realidad una chica muy razonable a pesar de ser tan traviesa. Y tiene buen corazón -dijo la señorita Cope.

-Me alegra que se dé cuenta de ello -dije. La señorita Cope salió de mi cuarto apresuradamente, pero ya no tenía el semblante de angustia que la había acompañado todo el día anterior. Le había mostrado una alternativa y sabía que ella no iba a descansar hasta que todos quedasen convencidos de que Lauren había muerto por su propia enfermedad. Los hombres podrían dejar de buscar el lobo, la señorita Ateara conservaría su empleo, Sainte-Marie continuaría teniendo la inmaculada reputación de antes... y yo no sólo me había salvado del asilo mental y del tratamiento del doctor Gerandy, sino que me había ganado la simpatía y el favor de la señorita Cope.

Me di un par de palmaditas de felicitación en la mejilla derecha. "Cuánto me quiero", pensé. Incluso la herida superficial de mi brazo había ayudado a mi causa, pues de lo contrario habría sido posible que Gerandy no hubiese hablado de peste de rabia sino de alguna enfermedad desconocida para mí, y no habría podido zafarme de sus torturas con tanta facilidad. Contenta, me levanté, me lavé y me puse el camisón de dormir, dispuesta a quedarme en cama el resto del día.

Habría sido muy necio de mi parte no sacarle el jugo a las circunstancias y, si podía no ir a clase... muchísimo mejor. Sabía que Kate le contaría a la señorita Cope cuan reacia se mostraba Lauren a comer. La señorita Cope estaría dichosa de oír justo lo que necesitaba para salvaguardar el prestigio de Sainte-Marie y la paz retornaría a la institución... Bueno, no la paz absoluta pues, aunque encerrada en su ataúd, Lauren seguía estando cerca.

Pero al menos no volverían a llamar al doctor Gerandy en mucho tiempo y la señorita Ateara no sería despedida por culpa de las artimañas del vampyr. Comencé a escribirle una carta detallada al padre Marcus refiriéndole todo lo que había acaecido después de mi encierro, en especial la llegada del nuevo sobrecito. Tal vez él pudiera obtener información más precisa acerca del sello por medio de algún contacto. Al poco tiempo llegó Kate a mi habitación con una enorme bandeja. Le hice una picara mueca y se sentó al pie de mi cama, poniéndome la bandeja encima.

-Cuéntemelo todo -dijo.

-Primero, cuéntame tú qué le has dicho a la señorita Cope acerca de Lauren —pedí.

-¡Sabía que esa insospechada entrevista con la señorita Cope acerca de la señorita Lauren había sido obra suya! -exclamó-. Le he dicho la verdad, que a la señorita Lauren parecía repugnarle la comida que le llevaba, aun si después encontraba su bandeja vacía. ¡Quería saberlo todo! Me preguntó cada minucia, hasta si la señorita Lauren se limpiaba bien las uñas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se puso tan feliz cuando mencioné que la señorita Lauren me había pedido gasa el sábado para cubrir la lesión que tenía en la frente. Me preguntó varias veces si estaba segura de que ya tenía una marca visible en el rostro antes del supuesto ataque del lobo ayer en la madrugada. ¿Ha perdido los estribos?

¡La quemadura en la frente de Lauren la noche de mi cumpleaños! ¡La había olvidado por completo!

-¡Ay, Kate! -reí, aplaudiendo-. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡La señorita Cope está perfectamente cuerda! Se puso feliz porque sugerí que Lauren no había muerto por culpa de ningún lobo sino por una enfermedad que ya tenía, ¡y ahora tú nos has salvado a todas al confirmar que la piel de Lauren estaba deteriorándose antes de su muerte!

-¿Deteriorándose? Usted y yo sabemos que las lesiones eran quemaduras producidas por objetos sagrados... claro que esto no podía decírselo a la señorita Cope.

-¡Precisamente! Es propicio hacerle creer que las lesiones se debían a una afección de Lauren. Verás... -dije, y le conté todo lo ocurrido con el doctor Gerandy y cómo había logrado escapar de sus manos y de paso ganarme la amistad de la señorita Cope.

-¡Vaya! ¡Éste sí es un giro insospechado de la situación! Qué sagaz es usted, señorita Bella -dijo riendo-. Me consolé muchísimo cuando la señorita Cope me envió a traerle toda clase de alimentos con tanta prisa... —y agregó-: ¡Ahora mismo está inspeccionando la habitación de la señorita Lauren! Gracias a Dios quiso hacerlo ella misma y ni Irina ni yo tenemos que volver tan pronto a un recinto que nos trae tan malos recuerdos... Pero bueno, coma, señorita Bella, ¡y alégrese del buen trato que está recibiendo! En efecto, estaba de buenas con la señorita Cope:

me habían enviado huevos, tres clases diferentes de queso, panes, leche, sopa, vino y chocolate derretido especialmente para mí. Comí con tanto gusto como si no hubiera comido en un mes. El hambre y la victoria eran los mejores acompañantes de una deliciosa merienda.

-¡Ese galeno es casi tan temible como la señorita Lauren! -dijo Kate.

-Por lo menos Lauren tiene la disculpa de ser un vampyr -bromeé. Kate tuvo que irse. Le entregué la carta para el padre Marcus y me quedé comiendo muy contenta. Recordé que ahora era la feliz poseedora de un hábito de monje y pensé en cuánta diversión podría derivar de él. Lo había metido al baúl el día anterior.

Abrí la tapa y lo miré con alegría, doblado entre mis más preciadas posesiones. Me imaginé cómo se sentiría ser un monje de alguna misteriosa orden y escribirme cartas secretas con los otros monjes acerca de los demonios que circundaran el monasterio. Me pregunté cómo serían los monjes que habitaban Sainte-Marie antes que fuera un internado, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca me había molestado en averiguar qué tan antiguo era Sainte-Marie y decidí que se lo preguntaría a la señorita Cope cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, tuve una maravillosa sorpresa: Alice y Kate llegaron a mi habitación con una canasta y una bandeja llena de cosas.

-¡Amigas! -grité, saludándolas. Alice me besó en ambas mejillas y dijo:

-Este es un milagro. ¡La señorita Cope me envió a cenar contigo y dio la orden en la cocina de que te preparasen los mejores platillos! Pero eso no es lo mejor...

-¿Qué es lo mejor? —pregunté. -Debes sentarte para escuchar las novedades -dijo Alice. Le hice caso.

-¿Y bien? —pregunté.

-Se trata de la inspección de la habitación de la señorita Lauren -dijo Kate, temblando de emoción-. A que no adivina qué halló la señorita Cope bajo la cama de la difunta.

-¡Decídmelo vosotras y hacedlo pronto! -repuse, poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-Al entrar, la señorita Cope notó que la habitación de Lauren olía muy mal... -dijo Alice-. Siguiendo el rastro del aroma, llegó hasta el lecho y, al agacharse, ¡se encontró cara a cara con una veintena de ratas!

—¡Ratas! -exclamé, asqueada.

—Sí señorita Bella... —dijo Kate-. ¡Ratas hambrientas que habían llegado hasta allí atraídas por los alimentos que la señorita Lauren despreciaba!

-¿Cómo? -pregunté, horrorizada.

-¡Cada vez que Kate o Irina le llevaban la comida a Lauren, ésta esperaba a que salieran de la estancia para tirar el contenido de los platos debajo de su cama! —gritó Alice, sacudiéndome por los brazos.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamé.

-Será mejor que lo creas, Bella... -dijo Alice, y agregó en voz baja-: ¡Todo parece indicar que los vampyr sólo se alimentan de sangre fresca!

-¡Cielo santo! -dije, sentándome de nuevo-. ¡Esto sí que es esclarecedor! Bueno, por lo que Kate nos había contado, no es de extrañarse que Lauren se negara a probar la comida, pero... ¿esconderla debajo del lecho y quedarse tan tranquila? ¡Ya decía yo que era salvaje! Y...

-¿las demás ya se enteraron del descubrimiento de la señorita Cope?

-Sus gritos atrajeron a la señora Newton y a varias pupilas y, juntas, movieron el lecho. No sólo hallaron las ratas y todas las comidas del fin de semana... sino los restos de un pajarillo muerto: ¡el mismo que estaba devorando cuando la sorprendí la mañana del viernes, sin duda! -exclamó Kate, persignándose-.

¡La pobre Gertrude ha tenido que limpiarlo todo!

-¿Se conjeturó algo acerca del pájaro? -pregunté, ansiosa.

-Nada -dijo Alice-. Lo demás era tan repugnante en sí que el pájaro pasó a ser sólo el toque final de una escena perfectamente aterradora. Lo bueno es que ahora se sabe que Lauren dejó de alimentarse por voluntad propia. Por lo demás, nadie quiere acercarse a su habitación.

-Es decir que... ¿ya nadie le teme al lobo? -pregunté, feliz.

-¡Nadie, señorita Bella! -dijo Kate-. ¡Y la señorita Ateara puede quedarse! -Nos abrazamos las tres, saltando y riendo.

-Y tú, Kate: ¿puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotras esta noche? -pregunté.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya he terminado todos mis quehaceres y, si llega a venir alguien, haré como que le traía algo que había olvidado.

-¡Fantástico! -exclamé. Le pusimos llave a la puerta y desplegamos el festín sobre la mesa. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. La señorita Cope me había enviado una botella de vino entera, dos tipos de tartas, más chocolate derretido, panes, quesos, confituras, espárragos gratinados y pescado horneado con almendras. También me había enviado una pequeña nota junto con la comida. La abrí y leí en voz alta:

_Querida señorita swan_

_: Espero que pueda usted recuperarse con esta comida. Para que su espíritu se recupere también, he enviado a la señorita Brandon para que le haga compañía. Tenía razón en cuanto a Lauren Mallory. Al parecer estaba demasiado enferma; su piel estaba descomponiéndose antes que la hallaran muerta. Además de esto, Lauren no comía nada (sus compañeras la enterarán del terrible descubrimiento que hice yo misma). Como es completamente obvio, nadie puede sobrevivir sin comer, y mucho menos un enfermo. Aún no se ha visto ningún lobo y hemos decidido suspender su búsqueda. Los campesinos tampoco han encontrado rastros del animal en los alrededores ni huellas que puedan llevar a suponer que haya provocado la muerte de tantas personas en las granjas adyacentes. El médico del pueblo dice que puede haber sido una epidemia transitoria de origen desconocido... pero no ha habido más víctimas, por lo que los ánimos están más calmados. En cuanto a Sainte-Marie, la señorita Ateara ha recuperado su posición y se halla muy contenta. Aun si la causa de la muerte de Lauren sigue siendo tan... desconcertante, las alumnas están más tranquilas sin la amenaza del lobo. ¡Pobre señorita Mallory! Si no hubiese sido por usted y por sus acertadas observaciones, nunca habríamos conocido los verdaderos motivos de su fallecimiento. Hemos pensado que Sainte-Marie no aceptará en el futuro a niñas cuya salud esté tan delicada que les impida realizar las funciones de asistir a clase regularmente y tomar los alimentos con las demás alumnas. Por lo demás, he de decirle que estoy muy agradecida con usted por la forma en que ha ayudado a Sainte-Marie en el día de hoy. Espero que se sienta mejor y pueda reintegrarse a las actividades normales del internado en la mañana. Que disfruten de la cena. _

_Cordialmente, Anne Cope_

_._ Nos miramos las unas a las otras unos segundos y no pudimos evitar gritar y aplaudir por nuestra victoria.

-¡Lo logramos, amigas! —exclamé.

-¡A celebrar! -dijo Alice.

-¡Brindemos por nuestra buena fortuna! -dijo Kate. Escanciamos el vino en las tres copas que mis amigas habían alistado en la canasta, y brindamos por el padre Marcus y por el autor de las notas. Luego brindamos por cada una de las presentes y así le dimos inicio a nuestra velada de celebración. El vino estaba delicioso y pronto me sentí invadida de un agradable calor.

-¿Qué se ha dicho de mí allá abajo? -les pregunté a mis dos cómplices.

-¡Qué no se ha dicho! -repuso Alice-. Me he peleado con todas. Que si te burlabas de la muerte de Lauren porque te era antipática, que si tenías peste de rabia, que si habías enloquecido... Durante la merienda, cuando se supo que Lauren había estado escondiendo todos sus alimentos bajo la cama, ése fue el centro de las habladurías y te olvidaron temporalmente... pero al caer la tarde Tanya aseguró que tus risotadas se debían a alguna travesura que estabas planeando realizar en la misa. En fin, se han dicho tantas cosas que ni ellas mismas saben qué creer. Por el momento, están muy contentas de pensar que el lobo no va a morderlas mientras duermen. Ya no tienen a Lauren de santa mártir, están escandalizadas de pensar que alguien se deje morir de hambre... todo nos ha salido bien.

-Ya he enviado ambas cartas al padre Marcus con el mensajero -dijo Kate-. Es decir que las estará recibiendo muy pronto. ¡Lo contento que se va a poner!

-Es excelente noticia que no haya habido ataques anoche. Quiere decir que realizaste el grabado y la oración con exactitud, Alice -le dije a mi amiga.

-¡Cuánto trabajo me costó! Cielos, tenía tanto miedo de que Lauren fuera a sacar una mano del ataúd y agarrarme... Podía sentirla moviéndose allí adentro, ¡fue terrorífico! -dijo.

-Brindemos por Alice y por la maravillosa labor que realizó -propuse.

-Bella, qué loca estás. Mira que reír de esa forma en plena misa y sin proponértelo... Pero, la verdad, yo misma he reído durante horas al pensar que logré aterrorizarte tanto con la idea de la casa de locos que rompiste tu silla contra la puerta -dijo Alice. Cenamos de maravilla, ensalzándonos las unas a las otras por la forma en que habíamos logrado modificar el curso de los eventos que prometían tener consecuencias tan nefastas para todos.

Le devolví el libro a Alice cuando terminamos de cenar y ambas partieron dejándome con la agradable sensación de haber pasado un merecido rato con mis grandiosas amigas. Esa noche tuve el primer momento de verdadera tranquilidad desde que Lauren había llegado, y fue el inicio de una temporada de aparente calma que desembocaría en la tragedia más grande que hubiésemos vivido tanto nosotras como Sainte-Marie. Nunca debimos confiarnos de nuestra buena suerte.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**POR FA COMENTEN ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPINION O CONSEJO **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR YO SOLO LO TRANSCRIBI**

**GRACIAS A ****namy33Y A ALEXANDRA CULLEN HALE**** PORSUS COMENTARIO ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA**


	8. la herencia

LA HERENCIA

E l día siguiente tuve una visita inesperada. La señorita Cope me hizo llamar a su despacho durante la hora de clase de Aritmética. No sospechaba que me llamase por tal motivo; creí que iba a hablarme de lo rápido que se habían solucionado todos los problemas en Sainte-Marie, o que había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a mi comportamiento durante la misa y quería castigarme ahora que las cosas se habían calmado. Cuando llegué a su despacho, un hombre gordo y de bigotes poblados estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio.

-¡Señor Black! -exclamé-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué hace usted en Sainte-Marie? -El señor Black se incorporó con dificultad de su sillón y, tomando mi mano, la estrechó.

-Querida señorita Swan, he venido en cuanto he podido. Necesito hablarle de... ciertos asuntos legales.

-Pueden pasar a la habitación contigua para que hablen en privado -dijo la señorita Cope- Le pediré a Irina que les lleve la merienda y algo de beber.

El señor Black y yo le agradecimos y nos excusamos, dirigiéndonos a la otra habitación.

-Siéntese, señorita Swan -dijo el señor Black-. Es menester que esté sentada cuando le diga lo que tengo que decirle. Me puse muy inquieta. No quería escuchar malas noticias como que mi tío hubiese encontrado alguna forma de quedarse con la herencia de mis padres de forma temporal o definitiva. Me senté y miré al señor Black con los ojos muy abiertos. —Señorita Swan, no me mire así... me pone nervioso. Tiene los mismos ojos de su padre, llenos de... agudeza, si puede llamársele así.

-Si no quiere que lo ponga nervioso, debe darse prisa, señor Black -dije, sonriendo-. Y no se preocupe, no soy tan impaciente como dicen que era mi padre. Sólo un poco. Me preocupa mi porvenir; usted comprenderá.

-Claro que sí. Bien, por dónde empezar... empezaré por el principio, ¿qué le parece? -preguntó.

-Empiece por el final mismo si así lo prefiere, pero empiece de una vez, señor Black, ¡que me va a dar un ataque de nervios!

—¿Ve cómo sí es impaciente como su padre? Por eso quería que estuviese sentada al recibir mi reporte. -No dije nada más para no demorarlo.

-Continuaré, entonces... -dijo-. Finalmente he transferido la herencia de sus padres a su nombre. Inicié los trámites hace varios meses para que todo estuviese listo en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, como su padre lo dejó estipulado... a ver... Sí, aquí están sus papeles. Me mostró varios papeles llenos de cifras que no entendí.

-Señor Black, no tengo idea de qué significan estos números -dije.

-Los primeros significan lo que tenían sus padres en el momento de morir, es decir, cuando su tío pasó a manejar sus propiedades... Y los últimos son lo que usted tiene en tiempo presente.

Me quedé mirando la página con detenimiento.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender. ¿Podría explicarme en qué situación me encuentro?

-Bueno... su padre le dejó una buena cantidad de dinero al morir y... bien... eso fue lo que su tío se gastó en los años que manejó su herencia. Por eso, las cifras del comienzo son tan altas... y las del final son prácticamente nulas.

Me quedé muda. Mi tío y su familia habían derrochado mi herencia. Eso me ponía en una situación bastante difícil. Aun así, yo sabía que la mayor parte de mi herencia estaba puesta en dos propiedades que mis padres habían cuidado con esmero a lo largo de sus vidas, y había pensado en mudarme a una de ellas cuando saliera de Sainte-Marie.

-Antes que continúe, dígame algo, señor Black: las propiedades de mis padres... ¿están en buen estado? No han sido vendidas, ¿verdad?

El señor Black bajó la mirada y dijo, como a regañadientes:

-Señorita Swan, es difícil para mí decirle esto, pero... sus familiares han administrado muy mal sus propiedades. Ambas están en terrible estado. No han sido vendidas porque la ley así lo ha prohibido... Sin embargo, han sido saqueadas.

Traté de no estar furiosa, pero lo estaba.

-Señor Black, estoy tratando de guardar la compostura. Yo sé que nada de esto es su culpa... simplemente, no puedo creer que mi familia haya sido capaz de cometer actos tan viles.

-Hay más, señorita Swan.

-Dígamelo todo -pedí.

-Esto no es fácil de explicar.

—Dígamelo de todos modos.

-Bueno. Es que es un poco largo de exponer -dijo—. He logrado recuperar casi la totalidad del dinero que le deben. Afortunadamente, se me ocurrió hacerle firmar a su tío unos documentos antes de trasladarle el poder de su herencia cuando era usted tan pequeña. Éstos estipulaban que él estaba legalmente obligado a reponerle cada centavo que tocara de su herencia al cumplir usted los dieciocho años, es decir, ahora.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. La esperanza volvió a mí.

-Es decir que... ¿tengo casi todo mi dinero de nuevo? -pregunté.

-Sí, señorita Swan.

-¡Eso es fantástico, señor Black! -exclamé, y no pude dejar de levantarme de mi silla y darle un abrazo. Así las propiedades estuviesen arruinadas, el dinero era suficiente como para cubrir los gastos de los arreglos sin pasar dificultades antes de poner las propiedades a producir. -Gracias... gracias

-señorita Swan. Espere, que aún no he terminado.

-Al menos dejemos algo en claro: ¿soy independiente de mi familia? ¿Ya no tendré que pedir autorización para disponer de mis bienes?

-Ésa es la cuestión, señorita Swan. No sólo es independiente de su familia... sino que su familia depende de usted.

-¿Cómo dice, señor Black?

-Es por eso que no he podido recuperar todo su dinero. Sus primos y la señora de su tío han malgastado todas las riquezas que poseían y parte de las suyas a lo largo de los años... y ahora están en la ruina. Usted, en cambio... es inmensamente rica.

-¿Perdón? -Según las cifras que me había mostrado el señor Black, tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir bien sin necesidad de buscar una plaza como institutriz al salir de Sainte-Maríe, siempre y cuando administrara bien mi dinero y lograra restaurar las dos propiedades de mi padre. Por eso no entendía a qué se refería. Sí, me sentía inmensamente rica, pero me parecía extraño que el señor Black, siendo abogado, se refiriese a mi pequeña fortuna en esos términos.

-Ésta es la parte interesante del asunto, señorita Swan. Al morir su tía Elizabeth, su familia inició una larga disputa por sus bienes. Éstos eran, en ese momento, el palacete de Pest y una moderada cantidad de dinero. Yo la he representado todo el tiempo que la disputa ha durado y he logrado que llegásemos a un acuerdo con su familia. He conseguido para usted el palacete y una pequeña porción del dinero. Están casi intactos pues sólo yo he tenido acceso a ellos. Algo del dinero, por supuesto, he tenido que invertirlo en el mantenimiento de la casa y... en cubrir mis honorarios -dijo, enrojeciendo un poco-. Sus familiares hace rato despilfarraron lo que habían recibido del acuerdo, que no era poco... pero eso no es lo importante. Según creíamos, su tía no había dejado ningún testamento, pues a mí jamás me entregó nada. Permítame contarle que estábamos muy, pero que muy equivocados. Su tía no tuvo el tiempo de entregármelo antes de morir, pero sí redactó un testamento bastante completo. Al parecer, lo había hecho firmar de un abogado provisional que vivía en Pest, quien murió intempestivamente de pulmonía un año antes que su tía falleciera. Parece ser que su tía Elizabeth jamás se enteró de esto, pues el testamento quedó perdido entre tantos documentos en lo profundo de un cajón durante varios años. Un día el hijo del buen hombre decidió abrir un bufete de abogados en el mismo lugar y, mientras realizaba la tarea de poner en orden el despacho, encontró el testamento de su tía Elizabeth. El joven abogado trató por todos los medios de localizarla sin éxito, hasta que se le ocurrió dejar un mensaje en el palacete con su nombre y la dirección del bufete. Como yo resido en París en la actualidad, voy a revisar su propiedad muy de vez en cuando y tardé mucho en encontrar la nota del abogado. En cuanto lo hice y pude reunirme con él, casi me voy de espaldas. He traído el testamento de su tía Elizabeth para leérselo. La autenticidad del documento ha sido ampliamente verificada, así que puede usted escuchar sin dudar de su contenido. He de informarle, antes que lo haga, que se lo he leído a su familia antes de venir aquí. Lo siento pero, a raíz de todas las disputas que he tenido con ellos, me han sido cada vez más antipáticos y no he podido evitar ir a Szentendre a restregarles nuestro triunfo en sus narices. Su tía sabía a quién le dejaba las cosas, gracias a Dios. Permítame leerle el testamento. Me agradecerá que haya insistido en que estuviese usted sentada.

Dicho esto, el señor Black sacó un documento de su maletín. Aclarándose la garganta, leyó:

_A todos mis familiares, y en especial a mi querida Bella. En vista de mi avanzada edad, he pensado oportuno redactar un testamento en caso de que la vida me sorprenda repentinamente con un viaje hacia la vida eterna. Como ya os conozco, he decidido dejar las cosas en claro para proteger los intereses de la única persona de nuestra reducida familia que me quiere bien, la señorita Isabella Swan. He de aclarar, antes que nada, que este testamento es absolutamente irrevocable y es mi última voluntad que mis instrucciones se lleven a cabo al pie de la letra. Si sus condiciones no pueden cumplirse con exactitud, todo mi dinero y propiedades han de pasar de inmediato al orfanato de la ciudad de Buda, de cuyo fundador fui muy cercana amiga y cuyos cuidados para con los niños he podido verificar personalmente año tras año. _

_He recibido recientemente de manos del abogado de la familia de mi difunto esposo una herencia tan inmensa que jamás pensé que fuese a ver tanta riqueza escriturada a mi nombre en toda mi vida. Según me he enterado, soy la heredera del único miembro de mi familia política que seguía con vida y éste, siendo un pariente lejano, ni siquiera conoció a mi esposo. _

_Dudo incluso que supiesen de la existencia el uno del otro. Me he encontrado, pues, siendo la poseedora de todos sus bienes materiales; bienes que voy a darme el gusto de enumerara continuación con la ayuda de mi abogado, por obvios motivos... _

El señor Black prosiguió con el recuento de cifras de dinero tan elevadas y tantas propiedades, que yo no podría haber repetido una quinta parte de ellas. Yo escuchaba limitándome a mirarlo con la más absoluta incredulidad. Nunca supe que mi tía Elizabeth hubiese sido tan rica, ni jamás dio ella muestras de serlo. Aunque jamás se privó de tener algo que necesitara o quisiera adquirir, siempre había vivido con sencillez. Al terminar de enumerar las cuantiosas posesiones que mi tía había heredado, el señor Black me miró para verificar si aún lo seguía, y continuó_: _

_Deseo que todos y cada uno de estos bienes pasen a manos de mi sobrina Isabella Swan de inmediato si llego yo a dejar este mundo. Como mi sobrina tiende a compadecerse de los demás, deseo que el traspaso de estos bienes a su nombre excluya la posibilidad de que pueda transferir ninguna de las propiedades ni la más ínfima parte del dinero a ninguna otra persona de nuestra familia mientras ella viva. Dejo también a Bella Swan mi palacete de Pest y todo mi dinero, con las mismas condiciones arriba _ _estipuladas. Como sé que el resto de la familia haría hasta lo imposible por adueñarse de los bienes de Bella Swan, llegando incluso hasta lo innombrable, deseo que quede también aquí establecido que, en caso de que llegase Bella a reunirse conmigo en el más allá, cualquiera que fuese el motivo, todos los bienes de la herencia que he recibido departe de mi familia política, así como el palacete de Pest y mi dinero, pasen a manos de los directivos del orfanato de la ciudad de Buda. Esta cláusula es permanente e inapelable. Sólo la descendencia directa de Bella Swan, si la tiene algún día, podrá recibirlo que ella haya heredado por medio de este testamento. De no tener descendencia, Bella Swan podrá redactar un testamento cuando cumpla los sesenta años de edad y disponer de los bienes heredados legándoselos a quien así le plazca, siempre y cuando esto excluya a los miembros de nuestra familia. _

_He dejado una suma aparte para cubrir los gastos de la administración de las propiedades y los honorarios de los abogados hasta que la señorita Bella Swan cumpla los dieciocho años en caso de que llegue yo a pasar a mejor vida antes que esto ocurra. Sea todo esto cumplido con exactitud de acuerdo con las leyes de nuestro país. Atentamente, Elizabeth székely, Lunes 12 de diciembre de 1870 Ciudad de Pest. _

-Y, por lo tanto, es usted, señorita Swan, como le decía, inmensamente rica -concluyó el señor Black. Como era de esperarse, quedé muda. -¿Ha podido comprender las implicaciones del testamento de su tía, señorita Swan? -preguntó.

Yo asentí lentamente. Necesitaba que alguien me pellizcara, pues estaba segura de estar soñando y creía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿Podría leerme el testamento de mi tía Elizabeth unas diez veces más, señor Black, si no es mucha molestia? -le pedí.

El señor Black rio y comenzó a releerme el testamento de mi tía. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta y entró Irina con bebidas calientes y varios pasteles salados. El señor Black miraba la comida con apetito pero yo no habría podido comer así me hubiesen obligado, así que le pedí que lo hiciese sin mí, mientras yo asimilaba las noticias que acababa de darme. El señor Black engulló sendos pasteles con voracidad y tomó su bebida a grandes tragos mientras yo me embebía en mis pensamientos.

Era, de verdad, inmensamente rica. ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto de un día para otro? Hacía apenas un rato me preguntaba si podría disponer de lo que mis padres me habían dejado y ahora me preguntaba cómo iba a disponer de todo lo que mi tía Elizabeth me había legado.

-Señorita Swan -dijo el señor Black interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- sé que es difícil asimilar de inmediato la novedad de todo lo que le he dicho. Debe estar anonadada. Sin embargo, es muy importante que le hable de algo más.

-Por favor, dígame que no hay más dinero ni propiedades de las que no me haya hablado. Júreme que, si las hay, se quedará con ellas y jamás me las mencionará.

El señor Black rio con tanta fuerza que se atragantó con el café que estaba sorbiendo, pero al fin pudo continuar:

— ¡Me recuerda tanto a su difunto padre, que descanse en paz! No, querida niña, es su familia de lo que tengo que hablarle.

-jAh!, bueno, ese tema sí me interesa muchísimo -dije-. Como sólo los conozco por lo que me contaba mi tía Elizabeth y una que otra visita que mi tío nos hizo en Pest, necesito que me cuente todo lo que sepa de ellos. Al parecer, mi tía Elizabeth los tuvo en el peor de los conceptos hasta el último de sus días, y según veo el caso es el mismo con usted. Dígame... ¿tan malos son?

-Quisiera decirle que no, pero no podría mentirle ni por compasión, porque estaría dañándola a usted. Los miembros de su familia que aún viven son, como lo descubrió su tía desde que murieron sus padres, de la peor calaña. De ellos, el menos malvado es su tío, pero no se queda atrás por mucho. Es un hombre que se ha dejado manipular por su esposa e hijos, y ha tratado de robarle cuanto ha podido. No se imagina, señorita Swan, cuánto he luchada por defender lo que le dejó su padre. Si no he renunciado a ser su abogado es por la gran estima que le tenía. Tener que entenderme con personas tan deshonestas y maliciosas ha sido el trabajo más difícil al que me he enfrentado en toda mi vida... -dijo, y metiéndose un enorme pedazo de pastel a la boca continuó-:

-De todos ellos, la peor es la esposa de su tío. Es una mujer pérfida que se vale de sus encantos para conseguir sus propósitos. No se la recomiendo en lo absoluto. En cuanto a sus primos... debe estar siempre en guardia. Son un par de vividores que no tienen ningún respeto consigo mismos ni nadie más. He visto los destrozos que le han ocasionado a las propiedades que su padre le dejó, y esto habría sido suficiente para deducir la clase de vida que llevan... si no hubiese escuchado ya varias historias de parte de personas que los conocen. Se aprovechan de quien pueden y cuando pueden, especialmente de mujeres incautas, pero no exclusivamente de ellas. Les gusta la buena vida en el peor sentido de la expresión, y hacen lo posible por vivirla segundo a segundo. No en vano lograron vaciar sus arcas, que eran generosas, en tan poco tiempo. Pues bien, el forzoso pago de la deuda que con usted tenían los ha dejado en la ruina, pues no esperaban tener que reponerle el dinero jamás... Y eso que les falta un buen pedazo.

-Señor Black -dije-: ¿por qué no perdonarles la deuda y dejarles las propiedades para que las trabajen y hagan algo de dinero? No es que me inspiren simpatía después de lo que me ha contado, pero... si de verdad tengo tanto dinero, me gustaría regalarles el dinero de mi padre que usted recuperó. Mi tío es hermano de mi difunta madre y... bueno, me gustaría que tuviesen con qué vivir bien.

-Señorita Swan, con todo respeto... -dijo el señor Black- sus familiares no moverían un dedo por pagar sus deudas así les transfiriese usted toda la herencia que acaba de recibir. No son personas de bien y no conocen la honradez. En cuanto a las propiedades de sus padres, le juro que no son dignos de haberlas pisado. Si viese el estado en que las han dejado... y si supiera con cuánto esmero su padre y madre cuidaron de ellas... Señorita Swan, sus primos han abusado de los trabajadores de las formas más crueles que pueda usted imaginar. Tanto, que la mayoría ha dejado sus pequeñas parcelas y ha huido del mismo miedo. Cuando vea personalmente lo que han hecho y escuche las historias de los paisanos, sé que llorará como yo lo hice. Por lo que más quiera, no les deje sus propiedades. Perdóneles lo que les queda de la deuda si no puede resistirse a hacerlo, pero no deje que gentes inocentes continúen sufriendo los maltratos de ese par de libertinos y su madre.

Estaba muy sorprendida. Entendía que mi tía Elizabeth hubiese sido tan contundente en su decisión de no dejarles un solo centavo. ¡Esas personas eran aborrecibles!

-Descuide, señor Black. Puedo tolerar fácilmente a un despilfarrador, pero no a alguien que se aprovecha de la vulnerabilidad de sus empleados. Hágame un favor. Tome el dinero que recuperó de manos de mi familia y busque a los trabajadores que han sido maltratados por mis primos. Cuando los haya encontrado, pregúnteles cuánto dinero creen que podría indemnizarlos por los sufrimientos que mis primos les ocasionaron y entrégueles el doble de lo que le pidan. No importa cuánto sea. Es mi intención que todo ese dinero sea invertido exclusivamente en ello. Si ve que no piden lo suficiente como para que las arcas queden vacías, págueles el triple o el cuádruplo. ¿Haría eso por mí?

-¡Con el mayor de los gustos, señorita Swan! Es digna hija de su madre... -dijo el señor Black con los ojos un poco aguados.

-En cuanto a sus honorarios... tome lo que considere conveniente y doble la cantidad. Quiero que sea usted quien continúe representándome legalmente, y será mucho trabajo. Confío en usted, y confío también en que sepa darse una paga generosa. No vaya a engañarme otorgándose menos de lo que se merece o de lo que cualquier otro abogado me robaría. Páguese como si me estuviera robando. Eso es lo que deseo. No tengo cómo recompensarle todos los esfuerzos por los que ha pasado a lo largo de estos años por mi causa.

-Pero, señorita Swan, yo... -dijo el señor Black enrojeciendo.

-Usted será un hombre rico. Quiero que lo sea, señor Black. Y por su sencillísimo vestido puedo darme cuenta de que aún no lo es... lo que no es más que otra confirmación de su honradez. Hágase rico, señor Black. Hágase rico como se lo merece.

El señor Black se quedó mirándome emocionado y esto me hizo sentir incómoda. No quería su agradecimiento sino darle lo justo que se merecía por ser un hombre tan bueno.

-Es una mujer maravillosa a pesar de su corta edad, señorita Swan. Y es el vivo retrato de su madre tanto por dentro como por fuera, aunque tiene los ojos de su padre. Señorita Swan, no quiero quedarme corto en advertencias en lo concerniente a su familia. Sé que, ahora que saben que existe, querrán adueñarse de su enorme fortuna. Voy a rogarle que no firme un solo papel de ahora en adelante sin que yo esté presente, a excepción de sus deberes de escuela... ¡Y no me extrañaría ver a uno de sus primos disfrazado de institutriz de Sainte-Marie con tal de arrancarle un pedazo de lo que posee! Sé como que me llamo Jacob Black que no tardarán en aparecer en su vida de una u otra forma. Sea cual sea la forma en que lo hagan, guárdese de hacer absolutamente nada sin antes consultármelo... y prepárese a que mi consejo sea siempre que no haga nada cuando de ellos se trate. Cuando vea con sus propios ojos de lo que son capaces, comprenderá lo que le digo en profundidad. Mientras tanto, no se deje engañar con palabras dulces ni lagrimones. Recuerde que nadie la ha querido a usted tan mal como ellos -dijo el señor Black, esperando una confirmación de mi parte.

-Le aseguro que no dispondré de nada sin antes consultarlo, y le juro que no firmaré ningún documento de ahora en adelante sin que usted lo haya revisado al derecho y al revés para asegurarse de que no proviene de ellos. ¿Quedará usted tranquilo? -pregunté.

-Sí, señorita Swan.

-Magnífico -dije—. Ahora, me gustaría saber si puedo hacer uso de mi dinero de inmediato.

-Primero, necesito que firme todos estos documentos que he traído para que pueda ser usted quien disponga de todo legalmente. Debe hacerse la dueña oficial de todo. Ya se los iré explicando uno por uno antes que los firme, pues es importante que se vaya familiarizando con todo el proceso que conlleva ser tan rica. Luego, yo registraré todos estos documentos en Budapest y donde quiera que estén situadas sus otras propiedades y fuentes de ingresos. En cuanto lo haya hecho, regresaré para que me diga dónde desea tener su dinero, cómo desea invertirlo y demás detalles. Mientras tanto, puedo dejarle parte del dinero de su padre que he recuperado. Ya he pagado a Sainte-Marie lo que se debe hasta completar el año lectivo, y ha quedado una buena suma que he pensado podría usted desear utilizar mientras vuelvo en un par de meses.

—Tome primero de ese dinero lo necesario para que pueda viajar bien y con comodidad. El resto sí voy a recibírselo gustosa. Hay gente a quien deseo dárselo de inmediato -dije.

-Será como usted diga. Dicho eso, nos dispusimos a revisar todo lo que el señor Black había traído y en eso se nos fue gran parte del día. Comimos mientras los firmábamos y así pasaron las horas. Para cuando terminamos, ya había caído la noche.

La señorita Cope llevó personalmente al señor Black a la habitación de huéspedes después que nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos que sellaría una sólida amistad. El señor Black saldría temprano en la mañana y yo debía regresar a clases, así que no lo vería hasta que no regresara con todos los trámites legales puestos en orden.

Había pensado en irme de Sainte-Marie en cuanto supe que podía hacerlo, pero pensé en lo sola que estaría sin Alice y Kate, y decidí que esperaría hasta la graduación para marcharme de mi prisión provisional.

Agradecí efusivamente a la señorita Cope por su gran amabilidad la noche anterior y en el día que acababa de transcurrir, y corrí a la habitación de Alice a contárselo todo. Como Ángela dormía en la cama de al lado, me la llevé casi arrastrándola hasta mi habitación.

-Pero, Bella, ¿qué te traes? ¡Cada día te ocurre una cosa más loca que la otra! ¿Quién ha venido hoy, que te han sacado de clase? -preguntó, cuando ya llegábamos a mi puerta.

-Alice: siéntate. Tengo una noticia muy importante que darte -le dije cuando ya estuvimos adentro y hube encendido la vela.

-Apúrate, Bella, que me matas del suspenso. No he podido estudiar en toda la tarde preguntándome qué estabas haciendo y con quién.

-Señorita Brandon -dije-: somos impresionante, indecible, increíble, colosal, grandiosa e inmensamente... ricas.

Como Alice no reaccionaba, lo repetí: -¡Somos desmedidamente ricas! Tan ricas que nunca hemos conocido a nadie más rico. Tan ricas que podríamos comprar Valais. Tan ricas que podríamos regalar el noventa por ciento de lo que tenemos y aún seguiríamos siendo fenomenalmente ricas.

Como mi amiga seguía sin hablar y sólo atinó a levantar una ceja, comencé desde el principio:

—Esta mañana ha venido a verme el abogado de mis padres... -y no me detuve hasta que no la hube empapado de todos los detalles de la entrevista con el señor Black, y en especial lo que había averiguado de mi familia.

-¡Somos ricas! -gritaba Alice mientras saltábamos sobre la cama tomadas de las manos- ¡Inconmensurablemente ricas!

— ¡Tan ricas que podremos recorrer el mundo mil veces! -¡Tan ricas que podríamos comprar el alma de Tanya Denali!

— ¡Somos ricas! -gritamos al unísono, para caer sobre la cama riendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Alice?

-¿Que podemos hacer lo que queramos aún más de lo que siempre lo hemos hecho?

-Exactamente. Significa que tenemos libertad total. Podemos ir a donde queramos cuando así lo queramos sin tener que pedir permiso a nadie y sin que nadie lo sepa, si Dios lo quiere, para siempre... y con la más absoluta comodidad.

-¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Tanya cuando lo sepa...! -dijo Alice.

— ¡No! No quiero que nadie en Sainte-Marie lo sepa. Sólo tú.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más bello que ver a Tanya Bailey palidecer de envidia? —preguntó con cara de inocencia.

—Sí: no tener que soportarla a ella o a ninguna otra alumna de Sainte-Marie convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en mi amiga. No tener que ver a nadie fingir afecto o camaradería. Y no ser la persona más reconocida adonde quiera que vaya cuando podamos largarnos de aquí. Quiero que seamos ricas de incógnito. Sin que nadie nos haga atenciones especiales. Sin que ningún hombre nos diga lo guapas que estamos a menos que lo piense de verdad. Para que podamos ayudar a quien lo necesita. Para que los pobres no nos teman ni nos rindan pleitesía. Para que nadie nos sirva. Para no tener que ver el lado más oscuro de la gente. Para saber en quién podemos confiar.

-Tienes razón. Es demasiado dinero. Cielos, Bella, qué rica eres. ¡Qué alegría!

-Qué ricas somos, Alice. Kate, tú y yo. Tendré que rogarle por lo más sagrado que no le diga una sola palabra a su Garrett. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto -dije.

-Descuida. Así llegara a oídos de alguien, tú siempre puedes negarlo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. En un mundo donde todos tratan de aparentar tener más de lo que tienen, nadie dudaría de quien niega su riqueza -dijo Alice.

-Sabias son tus palabras, amiga mía. Muy pronto podremos irnos de aquí, y viviremos todas las aventuras con que siempre hemos soñado. Iremos al Tirol a oír el jodier...

-Iremos a India... a América... -Iremos a todas partes. Veremos más cosas que Ulises en la Odisea.

-¿Cuándo has dicho que podemos irnos de aquí?

Y así, entre risas, nos quedamos hablando horas y fantaseando con ver un mundo que habría permanecido oculto, sin permisos paternales o de un esposo que dispusiera de nuestros actos. Cuando Alice regresó a su habitación, abrí mi cofre. Tenía allí tantos recuerdos de mi vida junto a mi tía Elizabeth en el palacete de Pest... Me arrodillé y pedí a los cielos que nunca permitiesen que el dinero me apartase de la bondad, y que me guiaran para hacer un correcto uso de él, para mi alegría y la de toda la gente buena que me encontrase en mi vida.

Saqué del baúl el libro favorito de mi tía Elizabeth y me tumbé a leerlo en la cama. Estaba cansada pero demasiado exaltada para dormir. En ese momento me había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Lauren Mallory, y ése fue el pecado que cometí a causa del dinero. Nunca debí permitir que la noticia de ser tan rica empañase mi vigilancia y la de mis amigas. A partir de ese día, hice muchas cosas que había deseado llevar a cabo hacía mucho tiempo. Di a Kate dinero en abundancia para que ella y Garrett pudiesen ir adquiriendo los materiales necesarios para la construcción de una hermosa cabaña y para que ella pudiese mandarse a hacer el vestido más bonito de Valais para el día de su boda. También pedí permiso a la señorita Cope para ir a ver al padre Marcus un fin de semana y, como estaba tan de buenas conmigo, me lo concedió.

Aquella vez fuimos Alice y yo en coche en vez de ir en dos caballos robados, y le dejé lo que me quedaba del dinero al padre Marcus para su iglesia. A él también le conté toda la historia de la sorpresiva herencia y le pedí que rezara por mí para que pudiese hacer buen uso de ella. Hablamos brevemente de Lauren Mallory, y el padre Marcus nos pidió que nos mantuviésemos muy alerta para comunicarle cualquier noticia que tuviésemos acerca de cuándo vendrían a llevarse el cuerpo de Lauren.

—Es muy importante que le preguntéis periódicamente a la señorita Cope si ha recibido alguna correspondencia de parte de los padres de la señorita Mallory, es decir, de los ayudantes del vampyr en cuestión. ¡Es un gran golpe de suerte a nuestro favor que hayas podido congraciarte con la señorita Cope, Bella! Ya sabía yo que no me defraudarías hija, ¡tienes la cabezota bien puesta sobre los hombros!

No había vuelto a haber ataques en la región y el padre no había tenido que volver al cementerio con su maletín en la mañana. Todo parecía marchar de maravillas. Las clases en Sainte-Marie seguían su curso normal y yo no entendía por qué todo me estaba saliendo tan bien de un momento al otro ni por qué me había convertido en una especie de favorita de las maestras. Alice decía que era sin duda por haber aportado una solución a los problemas de Sainte-Marie, pero sobre todo por haberle salvado el pellejo a la señorita Ateara.

Todas las institutrices se avergonzaban de haber dudado de su sentido del deber y veían en mí a alguien que también les habría ayudado a ellas si se hubiesen visto en la misma situación. Me estaban tratando con un cariño que era completamente nuevo para mí y sentía que me estaban malcriando. Hasta las otras alumnas estaban siendo mucho más simpáticas conmigo que de costumbre.

¡Si tan sólo hubieran sabido que tenía tanto dinero! ¡Me habrían ahogado a punta de carantoñas! Me estaban tratando tan bien que comencé a aburrirme. No podía hacer una travesura sin que la señorita Ateara sonriera venialmente, casi con aire de complicidad. Rachel call había dicho que mis acuarelas de sapos eran originales y divertidas, ¡y hasta Tanya me había dicho una mañana lo guapa que estaba! Sin darme cuenta de a qué horas había pasado, me había convertido en una alumna predilecta. Sentí asco por mí misma y me pregunté qué clase de imperdonable desliz había cometido para que gente que me resultaba tan insufrible como gianna Alcofrado quisiera ser amiga mía.

-Es una pura imitación de la conducta de unas pocas que se ha ido propagando poco a poco hasta que todas se han contagiado de ella. ¡Estás de modal -se burlaba Alice.

-¡La moda es peor que la peste! -comentaba yo. Así pasó el tiempo y mi estadía en Sainte-Marie se hizo más tediosa que nunca. Les llevaba sal a los caballos en mis ratos libres para huir de mis compañeras y me quedaba horas cepillándolos mientras miraba el cielo encapotado. Había perdido el entusiasmo por jugarles bromas a las chicas más engreídas, pues ya sabía cómo iban a reaccionar:

Haciendo pequeños pucheros y diciéndome que no fuera tan malita, en vez de acusarme con la señorita Cope o tirarme de las trenzas. Las detestaba más que nunca y ellas a mí me adoraban. La situación era verdaderamente insoportable. No habíamos visto un solo rayo de sol desde el verano, lo que era bien inusual para la región donde nos encontrábamos, pues el mes de diciembre solía ser frío pero muy soleado.

El invierno había llegado y los caminos estaban tan peligrosos que ninguna chica había podido ir a casa a ver a sus padres. Sainte-Maríe trataba de hacer el receso lo más agradable posible para sus alumnas, pero las lluvias frecuentes arrasaban con la poca nieve que caía y ni siquiera teníamos el bonito paisaje blanco de las Navidades anteriores. Nos aburríamos. Nos aburríamos infinitamente.

El señor Black me había escrito diciendo que estaba completando los trámites de la herencia y que había podido contactar un par de familias de campesinos que habían trabajado en las propiedades de mí padre anteriormente. Estaría llegando a Sainte-Marie hacia el mes de febrero si el tiempo se lo permitía.

Un día la señorita Cope recibió noticias de los padres de Lauren: éstos enviarían por los restos de su hija cuando los caminos se hicieran accesibles... y para eso faltaba mucho. Lauren seguía estando encerrada en su ataúd en la cripta de la capilla de Sainte-Marie; le habían puesto una pesada lápida provisional encima y nadie se asomaba por esos lares, ni siquiera el capellán Lee.

–Se ha tardado mucho en llegar la correspondencia desde América —había dicho la señorita Cope—, Y, como está el tiempo, quizá tengamos que esperar hasta la primavera para que vengan por el cuerpo de Lauren.

Todos sus efectos personales seguían dispuestos en la habitación que se le había asignado al llegar y nadie pasaba por allí. Las alumnas le tenían miedo a ese cuarto desde su muerte, sobre todo conociendo las condiciones en que ella había expirado. El recuerdo de Lauren les producía resquemor, y nunca la mencionaban.

-Esto es espantoso —le dije una mañana a Alice-. No hemos hecho nada divertido en mucho tiempo. Todas las travesuras que hemos intentado llevar a cabo han fracasado.

-Lo sé. Tengo pesadillas en las que estoy en el salón de clases escuchando a la señora Newton... y no pasa nada. Ni siquiera puedo buscar el significado de un sueño tan insulso en mi libro gitano -dijo Alice.

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

-Deberíamos, pero, ¿qué?

-Algo que no hayamos hecho nunca y que nadie esté esperando.

-Bella, creo que ya lo hemos hecho todo. Además, esta estúpida amabilidad de todas las alumnas hace que se me quiten las ganas de jugarles alguna broma. ¡Todas parecen queremos! ¡Hasta Rachel call!

-Hay una que no nos quiere nada -dije.

-¿Quién?

-Lauren Mallory -respondí. Alice guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —preguntó, intrigada.

-Alice: ¿te has puesto a pensar en que todas las cosas del vampyr han estado en su cuarto hace un mes y medio y no hemos entrado allí una sola vez? -pregunté.

-Es cierto... Continúa, por favor - pidió.

-¿No te parece que es hora de que revisemos ese lugar y aprendamos todo lo que podamos acerca del enemigo? Piénsalo: Lauren está atrapada en la cripta y no hay nada que pueda hacernos. Las maestras han bajado la vigilancia con nosotras y ninguna de las alumnas se atreve a pasar por el corredor que lleva a la habitación de Lauren. Es el plan perfecto.

-Cielo santo, ¡lo es! -dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Además... sería muy tonto de nuestra parte sentarnos a esperar a que lleguen para llevársela y avisar al padre Marcus. Estoy segura de que podemos enterarnos de cosas mucho más interesantes yendo a la fuente, es decir, revisando todos sus cajones y baúles. ¿No lo hizo ella conmigo también? Si ella puede revolver toda mi habitación, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con la suya. Quién sabe cuántas cosas esconda. ¡Es la habitación de un vampyr, querida amiga! ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se nos presentará la oportunidad de revisar los efectos personales de uno de ellos con la tranquilidad de saber que no corremos ningún peligro?

-Eres insuperable, Bella. ¡No sé cómo no lo hemos hecho antes! -dijo Alice.

—Ahora sólo necesitamos decidir cuál será la noche en que llevemos a cabo nuestro plan.

-¿Qué tal esta misma noche? -preguntó Alice. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío ante la proximidad del momento, pero dije:

—Esta misma noche será.

Con esto decidido, mi entusiasmo se acrecentó. En cuanto Ángela se hubiese dormido, Alice subiría a mi habitación e inmediatamente nos dirigiríamos a la de Lauren. Aquella tarde no pude concentrarme en ninguna de las lecciones. Me imaginaba entrando en la habitación de Lauren y no podía parar de preguntarme qué suerte de cosas nos encontraríamos allí. Estuve muy nerviosa durante la cena, y cuando todas las alumnas se replegaron en sus habitaciones, yo me fui a la mía a esperar a Alice. Entonces se me ocurrió que sería mucho más entretenido si nos pusiéramos los hábitos de monjes para acrecentar el misterio de nuestra aventura y bajé a su habitación a proponérselo.

—Es una idea hermosa, Bella -me dijo en el pasillo-. ¡Me lo pondré e en cuanto salga de la habitación! Ay, ¡estoy ansiosa!

-¡Yo también! Por fin vamos a tener una noche interesante... -dije.

-Escucha -dijo Alice-: daré tres golpecitos en tu puerta y nos dirigiremos a los aposentos de Lauren en silencio total para no despertar a nadie.

-Me parece perfecto -dije. -No te asustes cuando me veas vestida de monje en la oscuridad... -advirtió.

-No te asustes tú cuando un monje te abra la puerta de mi habitación. —le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Nos despedimos llenas de entusiasmo y subí a mi habitación a esperarla. Me puse mi camisón de dormir y encima el pesado hábito de lana. Me regodeé mirándome en el espejo. Como la capucha era tan grande, mi rostro quedaba oculto en la oscuridad y ni las manos se me veían. Los espíritus de los monjes que hubieran vivido en Sainte-Marie en la antigüedad debían estar muy sorprendidos si era que podían verme. Me reí para mis adentros. Si alguien llegaba a vernos a Alice o a mí esa noche pensaría que había visto el fantasma de un monje.

¡Por fin íbamos a tener nuestro cuarto de hora de entretenimiento! Me senté a esperar a Alice sobre la cama pero estaba inquieta, así que comencé a pasearme por mi habitación. A decir verdad, estaba bastante asustada de entrar a la habitación de Lauren. Aun sabiendo que ella estaba encerrada en la cripta y teniendo en cuenta que no habíamos escuchado de ningún ataque en más de un mes, estar en su cuarto iba a ser un poco como enfrentarla de nuevo. Hacia las diez de la noche, escuché los tres esperados golpecitos.

Tomé mi vela y abrí la puerta con sigilo. Allí estaba parada mi amiga, enfundada en su hábito de monje. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y Alice me hizo señas de que la siguiera. Las pequeñas llamas de nuestras velas parecían ahogarse en la oscuridad de los largos pasillos que conducían a la habitación de Lauren, y nuestras sombras se proyectaban contra los muros enseñando dos grotescas siluetas encapuchadas.

El edificio era tan grande que, aun si mi habitación estaba situada en la misma planta que la de Lauren, nos tardaríamos un tanto en alcanzar esta última. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de mi propio corazón mientras avanzábamos en la punta de los pies sobre las mullidas alfombras del tercer piso del internado. Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y fue Alice quien abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Aún se respiraba ese aroma característico de Lauren en la habitación. Los recuerdos de la última vez que la había visto frente a mí invadieron mi mente. Qué diabólico personaje era Lauren Mallory. Noté que el gran espejo que antaño reluciera sobre el tocador estaba cubierto con un pesado manto de terciopelo negro y fui hasta él para destaparlo.

Cuando retiré la suave tela, me asusté bastante: vi la oscura figura de un monje cuarteada en su totalidad. Me estaba viendo a mí misma: el espejo estaba roto en mil pedazos diminutos.

—¿Quién habrá roto este espejo? -pregunté en voz baja. Alice no respondió nada. Miré alrededor. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, y me pareció un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que Marie no había vuelto a limpiarla. Luego recordé que Gertrude le había hecho el aseo pertinente después del incidente de la comida. Lo más lógico era que hubieran al menos cambiado las sábanas. Me moví lentamente hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. Abrí los cajones del tocador. Encontré un peine de marfil con su cepillo compañero y muchas joyas para el tocado. Había perlas negras, rubíes y diamantes. Mientras Alice se entretenía revisando la mesa de noche de Lauren, abrí el gran armario de la habitación. Había hermosos vestidos negros de la mejor calidad, varios abrigos de muchos estilos diferentes, un par de vestidos rojos y uno exactamente del color del pelo de Lauren. Nada muy interesante. Me viré hacia Alice y le pregunté, susurrando:

-¿Has encontrado algo digno de ver?- Alice negó con la cabeza. Sólo quedaban los tres grandes cofres de Lauren. Recordé ver al cochero cargándolos cuando Lauren había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños, y también la mirada que ella me había dirigido desde la entrada. "Guárdate de meterte en mis asuntos", me parecía escucharla decir aún en la distancia. Tratando de no hacer caso de mis temores, me dirigí a uno de los cofres y lo abrí.

Había varios libros de cubiertas negras, pero ninguno parecía ser un diario. Había varios chales de ricos tejidos, y un pequeño retrato de Lauren enmarcado en oro y zafiros. Se la veía extraordinariamente bella en la pintura, y el traje que llevaba puesto parecía más uno de un par de siglos atrás que un vestido contemporáneo. Volví a dejar todo en su lugar y me incliné sobre el segundo baúl. Estaba cerrado con llave.

—¿Has encontrado algún juego de llaves? -le pregunté a Alice en voz baja. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Mi amiga estaba extrañamente silenciosa. -Aquí deben estar las cosas interesantes. Me pregunto dónde estará la llave -dije. Esperaba que Lauren no la tuviera con ella. El cofre estaba hermosamente tallado y tenía aplicaciones de diminutos rubíes alrededor de la cerradura. Abrí el tercer baúl y encontré varios papeles que parecían ser escrituras oficiales y más libros.

Hojeé los papeles con rapidez. Estaban en idiomas diferentes y parecían ser títulos de propiedad de varias casas en distintos lugares de Europa. Alice se hincó de rodillas a mi lado; parecía examinar muy de cerca la cerradura del baúl que no habíamos podido abrir. Súbitamente caí en la cuenta de que Alice no había dicho una sola palabra desde que nos habíamos reunido frente a mi habitación. Como tenía puesto el hábito y llevaba la capucha sobre la cabeza, tampoco había podido verle el rostro. ¿Sería posible que...?

-Me parece haber visto una llave con las mismas aplicaciones de rubíes en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? -dijo. El alma me volvió al cuerpo. Era la voz de Alice, sin lugar a dudas. No estaba con Lauren Mallory envuelta en un hábito de monje sino con mi mejor amiga.

-¡Demonios, Alice! ¡Por un momento se me ocurrió que no estaba contigo sino con Lauren!

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? -dijo asombrada. -Como no hablabas y te limitabas a menear la cabeza, comencé a imaginar cosas... ¡No me hagas eso!

Alice rio por lo bajo y me dijo:

-Calma, Bella, sólo estaba evitando hacer ruido en lo posible... pero creo que aquí nadie puede escucharnos. Voy a tratar de relajarme un poco. La luz de mi vela le iluminó el rostro y pude comprobar que se trataba de ella.

Tomé un hondo respiro y recordé que Alice me había dicho algo muy interesante hacía unos segundos. Había visto una llave que podía ser la del cofre de Lauren. No pude evitar ilusionarme.

-¿Dijiste haber visto una llave que hace juego con el cofre? ¡Piensa, Alice, piensa! ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Fue en algún lugar de esta habitación? -pregunté.

-No lo creo -dijo.

-¿Se la viste acaso colgada a Lauren?

-No... Fue en otro lugar, pienso que en otra habitación... Me parece haberla visto con el rabillo del ojo, descansando sobre alguna mesa o tocador -respondió. Mi amiga parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar. -¡La señorita Cope! -exclamó, de repente.

-¿La tiene la señorita Cope? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te encerraron sin comida el día de la misa de Lauren? preguntó. Asentí.

-Ese día tuve que entrar a las habitaciones de la señora Newton y la señorita Cope en busca de la llave de tu habitación. Estoy casi segura de haberla visto en el tocador de la habitación de la señorita Cope. Es una llave peculiar, llamó mi atención.

Me incorporé y pensé en lo que Alice me estaba diciendo. Haber entrado a la habitación del vampyr era sin duda aterrador... pero nada podía ser más interesante que abrir el único cofre de Lauren que estaba bajo llave. Allí debían encerrarse los mayores secretos de nuestra enemiga. ¿Cómo podíamos llegar tan lejos sin hacer todo lo posible por abrirlo?

-Tenemos que robar esa llave -sentencié. Alice se echó la capucha para atrás y me miró con detenimiento.

-¿No será mejor dejarlo para otra noche? No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo en que tenemos que averiguar qué hay ahí adentro, pero... ya llevamos bastante rato fuera de nuestras habitaciones. ¿Y si Ángela se despertara?

Alice tenía razón. Sin embargo, ya estábamos allí y la curiosidad me había picado. Sopesé nuestras opciones por aproximadamente medio minuto y dije:

-No tenemos absolutamente nada mejor que hacer, Alice... ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos? ¿Qué nos castiguen de nuevo? ¡Mejor! Así volveremos a ganarnos la desaprobación de nuestras compañeras y una vez más seremos las ovejas negras de Sainte-Marie. Además: el hecho de que estés considerando rendirte tan fácilmente me indica que tenemos que hacer esto ahora mismo. ¡Estamos perdiendo práctica! No podemos convertirnos en un par de mojigatas –dije-. Eso jamás.

—Ay, Bella, ¡cuánta verdad encierran tus palabras! ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté sugiriendo que nos echemos para atrás ahora? ¡Me estoy volviendo un ratoncillo asustadizo! No puedo dejarme amedrentar por algo tan estúpido como la posibilidad de que Ángela nos descubra. ¡Ni Ángela, ni la señorita Cope, ni nadie! ¿Cuándo algo así me detuvo en el pasado? Tienes toda la razón: debemos robarnos la llave del cofre de Lauren ya mismo.

Di varios saltitos de celebración ante las palabras de mi amiga. Habernos decidido a hacer algo prohibido esa noche me había devuelto los ánimos de vivir, y dejar nuestra misión a medias me habría parecido triste y decepcionante. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo muchísimo más interesantes... y terroríficas. Nos deslizamos fuera de la habitación de Lauren llevando nuestras velas y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndonos a la salida del edificio.

La señorita Cope dormía en el edificio del lado oeste de Sainte-Marie y teníamos que atravesar los jardines para llegar a ella. Así que la señorita Cope ya había estado en la habitación de Lauren era lógico. Me pregunté si habría abierto el cofre o si habría respetado la memoria de su alumna, limitándose a guardar la llave para que no se perdiese. La noche estaba despejada y no tuvimos muchas dificultades en llegar ai otro edificio, exceptuando lo resbaloso que estaba el helado suelo.

La delgada capa de nieve sucia que había en la mañana se había solidificado y habíamos tenido que avanzar con lentitud para evitar una caída memorable.

Ninguna de las dos tenía puestas botas sino zapatillas, pues no habíamos pensado en que tuviéramos que salir del edificio en ningún momento, y no nos habíamos molestado en cambiárnoslas por miedo a despertar a Ángela y para no retrasar más nuestros planes. No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el edificio donde dormía la señorita Cope.

Sabíamos cómo abrir la puerta trasera con facilidad y así entramos por allí, cuidándonos de hacer algún ruido que pudiese despertar a las chicas que dormían en las habitaciones que pasábamos. La habitación de la señorita Cope quedaba en el segundo piso y nos detuvimos en el rellano de las escaleras a recuperar el aliento.

—Sólo una de nosotras debe entrar —le dije a Alice-. El movimiento de dos personas dentro de la habitación puede hacer que la señorita Cope se despierte.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí -dijo Alice-. Sé exactamente dónde está la llave si es que no la ha puesto en otro lugar, y además la reconocería de inmediato.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Terminamos de subir los peldaños que nos faltaban y llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Cope. Yo me quedé parada al lado de la puerta y sostuve la vela de mi amiga mientras ella se adentraba en la habitación.

Dejamos la puerta entreabierta para que Alice pudiese alumbrarse con la poca luz que yo le daba desde afuera y la vi moverse con la agilidad de un gato hasta el tocador. Antes que pudiera yo parpadear tres veces, Alice ya estaba afuera de la habitación de la señorita Cope, enseñándome el pequeño trofeo que sostenía entre los dedos.

-¡Magnífico! -susurré. Bajamos las gradas rápidamente y volvimos a encarar la helada noche saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde habíamos entrado al edificio. La luna se había colocado justo encima de Sainte-Marie y nos daba luz suficiente para ver nuestro edificio desde donde estábamos. En un momento sentí que mi zapatilla resbalaba y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Alice me sostuvo asiéndome del brazo con fuerza y seguimos caminando con cuidado hasta llegar de vuelta a nuestro edificio.

Ascendimos hasta el tercer piso otra vez. La madera crujió varias veces debajo de nuestros pies y temí que la señorita Ateara fuese a salimos al encuentro en el pasillo: la mataríamos de un susto, de eso no tenía ninguna duda: toparse de narices con dos monjes en la oscuridad del que había sido un antiguo monasterio era suficiente para mandar a la tumba a cualquier institutriz. Más que todo, al subir las escaleras, tenía miedo de que Lauren fuese a salimos al encuentro.

El cajón podía estar sellado, pero... No, era imposible. Ya habría atacado a alguien si hubiese podido salir. Por fin estuvimos de nuevo frente a la habitación del vampyr. Íbamos a conocer el secreto que encerraba el misterioso cofre. Cuando entramos por segunda vez, me pareció como si el aroma residual de Lauren se hubiese hecho un poco más palpable.

-¡Qué mal huele! -dijo Alice. Asentí. Mi vela se había consumido en su totalidad y ahora teníamos que valemos sólo de la luz de la vela de mi amiga.

-¿Tienes la llave? -pregunté.

-Aquí está -dijo Alice. Nos acercamos al baúl con nerviosismo. Alice metió la llave en la cerradura y se detuvo un segundo. -¿Estás lista? -preguntó.

-Nunca he estado más lista para nada en mi vida -respondí, con una mezcla de pánico y júbilo. Alice giró la llave y la cerradura hizo clic. Habíamos dado con la llave correcta. Levantamos la pesada tapa entre las dos. Los contenidos del cofre estaban en la oscuridad.

-Acerca la vela un poco; no puedo ver nada... -le pedí a Alice. Ella elevó la vela por encima del cofre, iluminando lo que había adentro de él. Estaba lleno de cosas. Metí la mano y me encontré con un libro que tenía unas inscripciones en un lenguaje que nunca había visto antes.

-¿Sabes qué dice aquí? -le pregunté a Alice.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea -dijo-. Ábrelo. Es extraño que tenga los otros libros en el baúl sin llave y éste aquí.- Lo abrí y pasé las páginas. Me detuve en una en especial.

-Alumbra aquí, Alice. Mira esto. La ilustración que teníamos frente a nosotras mostraba un monje llevando la cruz Patriarcal en una mano.

-¡Qué raro! -exclamó Alice-. Lauren tiene un libro que habla de la misma cruz que es capaz de encerrarla en un cajón... ¡Éste debe ser un libro muy importante! Pasa la página, veamos si hay algo más.

El corazón me latía aceleradamente. Me senté con el libro sobre las rodillas y comencé a examinar las láminas con detenimiento mientras Alice observaba por encima de mi hombro. No había muchas en total, sólo seis. La siguiente enseñaba el retrato de un hombre horrible: tenía ojos crueles y una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de Lauren. Aquella lámina no tenía ninguna leyenda.

La tercera ilustración era un pequeño paisaje de montañas escarpadas con un lúgubre castillo en medio.

La cuarta ilustración era la cosa más escabrosa: mostraba varias jóvenes completamente desnudas colgando de cadenas con heridas en varias partes del cuerpo. La sangre que manaba de las heridas caía sobre un gran baño en cuyo interior estaba una mujer sonriente con una copa en la mano. De pie y fuera de la bañera se distinguía la imagen del horrible hombre de la lámina de la segunda ilustración. Su mirada era tan terrorífica incluso en el dibujo que me estremecí debajo de mi hábito. Parecía como si me estuviera mirando. Alice y yo habíamos enmudecido.

La quinta lámina mostraba a la misma mujer que estaba en la bañera, acompañada por el hombre de la mirada aterradora. La escala de esta ilustración era mucho más grande que la anterior y tenía mucho más detalle: ambos estaban desnudos y enredados en un abrazo carnal. Los dos miraban hacia donde hubiese estado el ilustrador y parecían sonreír con orgullo. La mujer era Lauren Mallory. Cerré el libro de un golpe.

—¿Qué diablos es esto, Alice? —le pregunté temblando a mi amiga.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es lo más aterrador que he visto en toda mi vida! -exclamó ella.

-No creo tener la capacidad de ver más de estas ilustraciones -dije.

-Dame acá ese libro. Ya lo abrimos y quiero ver si hay algo más que nos dé pistas acerca de Lauren -dijo Alice. Se lo pasé, y Alice llegó a la sexta y última ilustración.

-Esto está interesante... -dijo. Me asomé a observar lo que mi amiga estaba viendo. En el dibujo estaba la misma mujer encerrada en una celda muy estrecha que sólo tenía una pequeñísima apertura, presumiblemente para pasarle la comida a la prisionera. La mujer se veía flaca y demacrada, y estaba tirada en el suelo junto a un plato de comida sin tocar. Tenía los vestidos raídos. No había lecho en la celda, ni nada más. Miré la ilustración más de cerca. La mujer estaba muerta. Esta imagen, a diferencia de las demás, sí tenía una pequeña leyenda en el margen inferior derecho: 1614.

-¿Crees que se trate de Lauren? -le pregunté a Alice.

-¡Es idéntica! -dijo.

-Pero... ¿cómo puede haber vivido hace tanto tiempo? -pregunté.

-Ya sabes lo que dice el padre Marcus: un vampyr nunca muere.

-Tenemos que sentarnos a hablar de este libro con calma -dije. Pensé en conservar el libro, algo me dijo que podría necesitarlo. Alice siguió hurgando en el baúl y encontró un cofre pequeño con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Estaba con llave. De repente escuchamos ruidos en el pasillo. A toda prisa, cerramos el baúl con llave y soplamos la vela. Yo me quedé con el extraño libro ilustrado y Alice con el cofre pequeño que no habíamos podido abrir. A duras penas si nos habíamos metido detrás de la pesada cortina de terciopelo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Lauren se abrió.

Traté de no hacer ningún sonido pero estaba horrorizada y la respiración se me entrecortaba. No hallé otra solución que contener el aliento. Alice había hecho igual, aunque la sentía temblar de pies a cabeza a mi lado. ¿Era ella o era yo? Alguien entró en la habitación. Me pareció que dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. ¿Nos habrían descubierto?

Los pasos se acercaron hacia nosotras, pero viraron hacia donde estaban los baúles. Sentí la pequeña llave en mi mano como un pedacito de hielo. El libro que sostenía en la otra mano pesaba más de lo normal. Temí que Alice fuese a dejar caer el cofrecito. Una transpiración helada me cubrió en cuestión de segundos.

¿Quién había entrado a la estancia? La persona abrió primero un baúl y lanzó varias cosas fuera de él e hizo igual con el otro, gruñendo con el sonido de una voz familiar. ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz? La oí forcejear con el tercer cofre, en lo que pensé era un intento de abrirlo.

Escuché a la persona moverse por toda la habitación. Abría y cerraba cajones revolviendo cosas sin ningún cuidado. Fue a la mesa de noche y vació su contenido sobre el suelo. Los objetos golpearon la madera haciendo un gran estruendo. Cada uno de los ruidos que hacía podía traducirse en ira.

Quien estuviese allí estaba furioso... y yo estaba paralizada del terror. Había dejado de sentir las manos y los pies. De repente, todo el movimiento cesó y sólo pude percibir una respiración pesada. Luego dio algunos pasos hacia la cortina y volvió a detenerse.

El olor era muy penetrante. Lauren Mallory estaba allí. ¿Cómo había logrado salir de la cripta? ¿Qué buscaba con tanta prisa? Deseé nunca haber salido de mi habitación esa noche. No sólo nos habíamos metido a la habitación de Lauren, sino que también habíamos robado la llave de su baúl, su libro y su cofrecito. El vampyr ya nos odiaba antes que eso ocurriera. Si nos descubría ahora, tendríamos aún menos posibilidades de sobrevivir.  
¿Podría olemos? Lauren parecía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. ¿Repararía en la abultada cortina que nos servía de escondite? Sólo podía rezar; no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contener la respiración... ni cuánto tiempo tardaría el vampyr en descorrer la cortina.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, los pasos se dirigieron a la puerta. Sentí que me iba a desmayar. Entonces, Lauren salió del cuarto y una corriente de aire frío cerró la puerta con violencia, haciéndome saltar en el lugar de mi escondite. Debieron pasar entre diez y veinte minutos antes que Alice hablara en un susurro interrumpido:

-Bella, ¡ésa era Lauren! ¿Qué está haciendo afuera de su ataúd? ¿Cómo salió?

-No lo sé, pero es imperativo que salgamos de aquí antes que regrese... ¿estás lista? Alice asintió.

-A la una... a las dos. ..¡ya las tres! -dije, y ambas salimos corriendo fuera de la habitación de Lauren. Atravesamos el pasillo a oscuras con tanta velocidad como si hubiésemos podido ver por dónde andábamos. Alice llegó antes que yo a las gradas y ya se disponía a bajarlas, cuando pensé en algo de vital importancia.

-¡Espera! —la detuve.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, muerta del miedo.

-¡Si vamos a nuestras habitaciones nos encontrará! ¡Mejor quedémonos en el extremo derecho del tercer piso! -dije. Alice sabía exactamente qué nos ocurriría si nos encontraba. Seguramente estaba buscándonos a nosotras o a la llave... y no teníamos ninguna intención de averiguar cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

Corrimos hasta el otro lado del edificio y revisamos varias puertas con la esperanza de poder colarnos en alguna habitación, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave.

-¡Rayos! ¿Cuáles tienen inquilinas y cuáles no? -pregunté. Finalmente encontramos una habitación desocupada que no tenía llave, la del extremo frontal derecho del edificio. Entramos y cerramos la puerta, buscando afanosamente un escondite donde meternos. El armario era demasiado pequeño para las dos. Tampoco habría sido lo suficientemente seguro escondernos detrás de la cortina.

Al fin nos metimos debajo de la cama, que era, por fortuna, un poco más alto que la mía... apenas si cabíamos debajo de ella, entre el suelo y las tablas. Allí, yertas y con el alma en un hilo, nos quedamos esperando a que Lauren abriese la puerta de un momento a otro y nos matara... Pero Lauren Mallory jamás llegó. Pasaron varias horas y nadie entró en la habitación.

Al despuntar el alba, ya no sentía mi propia circulación. Estaba pensando que tal vez sería hora de salir cuando escuché el relincho de un caballo que provenía de afuera y el sonido de un coche alejándose.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**POR FA COMENTEN ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPINION O CONSEJO **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR YO SOLO LO TRANSCRIBI **

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME LA PUEDEN DEJAR Y YO GUSTOSA LA ACLARARE BYE**


	9. DESCANSA EN PAZ

Descansa En Paz

El Sol Que Se Extendía Sobre El Paisaje Nevado De Sainte-Marie Contrastaba Con La Fresca Herida Que Lauren Había Dejado Dentro De Sus Muros Antes De Partir. Un Refulgente Rayo De Sol Se Había Colado A Través De La Espesa Capa De Nubes Antes Que Los Demás Para Caer Justo Donde Había Estado Una Vez Mi Árbol. Poco A Poco, El Cielo Había Comenzado A Despejarse, Y El Hielo Que Cubría Los Jardines Se Había Convertido En El Espejo Del Más Hermoso Espectáculo De Invierno. El Denso Cortinaje De Nubarrones Se Había Descorrido Por Fin Para Enseñarnos Los Alpes Cubiertos De Nieve. El Vampyr Se Había Marchado. Se Había Llevado Sus Baúles Y Había Dejado A Ángela Weber Muerta En Su Cama.

Alice Y Yo La Habíamos Encontrado Demasiado Tarde. Nunca Podré Olvidar Con Cuánto Dolor Dejó Este Mundo, Ni Sus Desgarradores Gritos Cuando Tratamos En Vano De Salvarla Administrándole El Medicamento Del Padre MARCUS. Ángela Se Retorcía, Profiriendo Maldiciones Y Blasfemando En Contra De Dios Y Todos Sus Santos Con Sus Últimos Hálitos De Vida, Mientras Yo Presionaba Un Paño Empapado Con El Remedio Contra La Casi Imperceptible Mordedura Que Tenía En El Cuello.

De No Haber Sabido Cómo Atacaba Lauren, Yo Misma No La Habría Notado. Sus Ojillos Tiernos Se Habían Transformado En Dos Ardientes Tizones Llenos De Odio Y Maldad, Y Expiró Entregando Su Alma A Lucifer. Fue Alice Quien Reunió El Valor De Cerrar Sus Párpados, Y Ambas Nos Sentamos A Llorar Junto Al Lecho De Muerte De La Que Antaño Hubiese Sido La Animada Chiquilla Que Siguiera A Tanya DENALI Por Los Corredores Del Internado.

La Señorita Ateara Entró A La Habitación De Alice Horas Después, Cuando Esta Última Y Yo Ya Nos Habíamos Despojado De Nuestros Hábitos Y Simplemente Mirábamos A Ángela, Incapaces De Movernos. El Cochero De Los Mallory Había Ido Por El Cuerpo De Lauren Esa Madrugada. Nos Habíamos Engañado Pensando Que No Se Lo Llevarían Hasta La Primavera.

-¡En Cuanto Nos Libramos De Un Cadáver, Dios Nos Manda Uno Nuevo! -Le Había Susurrado Gertrude A Irina. Habían Mandado Llamar Al Médico Del Pueblo. Según Él, Ángela Weber Había Muerto De Anemia: Tenía Todos Los Síntomas De Quien Ha Perdido Mucha Sangre Pero No Había Señales De Que Hubiese Sufrido Ninguna Hemorragia.

Sólo Kate, Alice Y Yo Sabíamos Qué Había Ocurrido En Realidad. También Sabíamos Lo Que Tendríamos Que Hacer Al Anochecer Para Procurarle Descanso Eterno Al Alma De Ángela. Pensamos En Esperar A Que Viniese El Padre MARCUS, Pero Era Demasiado Doloroso Imaginar A Ángela Convertida En Un Vampyr Sediento De Sangre Encerrado En Una Tumba Provisional Mientras Que Su Espíritu Sufría Los Tormentos Del Infierno.

Además, Después De Lo Ocurrido Con Lauren, No Podíamos Darnos El Lujo De Fiarnos Del Sencillo Grabado Del Ataúd. Mientras Hubiese Otro Vampyr En El Mundo, Siempre Existiría La Posibilidad De Que La Bestia Que Yaciera Adentro De Él Fuese Liberada, Causando Más Muerte Y Sufrimiento. ¿Cuánto Tiempo Habría Estado Libre Lauren? ¿Habría Atacado A Alguien Más Fuera De Ángela? Según Irina Le Había Contado A Kate, Los Padres De Lauren Habían Enviado Un Ataúd Nuevo Para Su Hija. Gertrude Había Acompañado Al Cochero A La Cripta Y, Por Extraño Que Pareciera, La Pesada Lápida De Mármol Y La Tapa Del Ataúd De Lauren Ya Habían Sido Retiradas.

El Cochero Había Insistido En Que Él Mismo Lo Había Hecho Minutos Antes Y, Como Los Polacos Tenían Modos Tan Extraños, Gertrude Había Terminado Por Creerle. No Había Podido Evitar Echarle Un Vistazo Al Cuerpo De La Difunta Antes Que La Pasaran Al Nuevo Ataúd: La Chica Lucía Tan Fresca Y Hermosa Como Cuando Había Llegado Al Internado Y Las Lesiones De Su Rostro Habían Desaparecido. Quizá, Después De Todo, Sí Hubiera Sido Una Especie De Santa En Vida. El Cochero Había Recogido Los Efectos Personales De Lauren Con Tanta Rapidez Que Nadie Había Podido Asistirlo En Su Labor Y Había Partido Antes Que La Señorita Cope Encontrase La Llave Del Baúl Que Con Tanto Esmero Había Guardado Desde La Muerte De Su Pupila.

Irina Decía Que Lauren La Llevaba Colgada Del Cuello Y La Señora Newton Se La Había Retirado Al Morir. Me Pregunté Si Debía Dársela A kate Para Que La Devolviera A La Habitación De La Señorita Cope, Pero Llegué A La Conclusión De Que Debía Guardarla De Momento.

-No Sé Por Qué El Cochero Llevaba Tanta Prisa; Traté De Alcanzarlo Para Decirle Que Olvidaba Varios Vestidos De La Señorita Que Estaban En El Armario Y Algunos Libros Y Joyas Que Se Habían Caído Al Suelo Pero Él No Hizo Caso. Lo Último Que Dijo Fue Que El Tiempo Iba A Mejorar En Unas Horas... ¡Algo Sabrán Esos Polacos! ¡Mire Usted Cómo Refulge El Sol! Quizá Por Eso Deseaba Partir Tan Pronto; En Valais Nunca Se Sabe Cuándo Van A Volver A Hacerse Inaccesibles Los Caminos -Había Agregado Gertrude.

Nadie Se Había Enterado De Nuestras Andanzas De La Noche Anterior. Las Maestras Y Las Alumnas Estaban Verdaderamente Destrozadas Esta Vez. Ángela Weber Había Contado Con El Afecto Real De Todo Sainte-Marie, Y Su Muerte Era Un Verdadero Golpe Para Todas Nosotras, En Especial Para Alice Y Para Mí, Quienes No Sólo Conocíamos Las Verdaderas Causas De Su Muerte Sino Que También Nos Responsabilizábamos De Ella Por Nuestra Falta De Atención.

Después De Todo, Éramos Las Únicas Que Sabíamos Que Había Un Vampyr Durmiendo En La Capilla Del Internado. Esa Tarde Nos Ofrecimos A Ayudar A Poner Las Cosas De Ángela En Orden. La Señorita Ateara Nos Acompañaba Sin Dejar De Sollozar Un Segundo. Interrumpía Su Llanto Sólo Para Gritar "¡Ángela! ¡Pobre Niña Mía!" Y Caer En Un Estado De Ahogada

Desolación Una Y Otra Vez. Apenas Unas Horas Habían Pasado Hasta Que Recordé Al Antiguo Merodeador De Sainte-Marie. Lo Había Olvidado Ya Que No Se Le Había Vuelto A Ver Y, Ahora Que Lauren Se Había Levantado De La Tumba Para Marcharse, Me Daba Golpes De Pecho Por Semejante Descuido. Debía Ser Él Quien La Había Sacado De La Cripta. Tenía Que Ser Él. Había Llegado A Sainte-Marie Sólo Un Día Después De Lauren, Y Su Presencia Era Tan Extraña Como La De La Primera.

Tal Vez Era El Mismo Cochero Que Había Descargado Sus Baúles, Y Nunca Se Había Alejado Del Internado Realmente. Quizá Acampaba En El Bosque Y Había Aprovechado La Primera Oportunidad Para Liberar A Lauren Del Encierro. ¿Cómo Podíamos Haber Sido Tan Confiadas?

-No Creo Que La Señorita Cope Se Niegue A Permitir Que Nos Mudemos Juntas A Otra Habitación Después De Esta Tragedia -Dijo Alice. Esperaba Que Mi Amiga Tuviera Razón. Tener Que Dormir Solas En Semejante Estado De Terror Habría Sido Más Que Inhumano.

-Hablaremos Con Ella Esta Misma Tarde -Le Dije. Me Partía El Corazón El Ver Las Cosas De Ángela Weber Dispuestas Por Toda La Habitación. Tenía Una Cajita De Música Con Una Bailarina Diminuta De Porcelana Que Giraba Sobre Su Eje. Cuando Alice La Abrió, Me Hizo Llorar.

-Ciérrala, ¿Quieres? -Le Pedí.

-Lo Siento -Dijo Mi Amiga Y Ambas Guardamos Un Profundo Silencio. Tanya No Había Tenido El Valor De Pasar Por La Habitación De Ángela. Después De Haberse Dado El Lujo De No Apreciar Durante Años La Lealtad De Su Amiga, Se Había Dado Cuenta De Cuánto La Adoraba. Estaba Deshecha. Nunca Había Visto A Tanya Expresar Emociones Tan Sinceras, Y Nunca Me La Habría Imaginado Sumida En Tan Profundo Dolor Si No La Hubiese Visto Con Mis Propios Ojos.

Había Llorado Ininterrumpidamente Dos Horas En Mi Regazo Después De Enterarse De La Muerte De Su Amiga En La Mañana. En Esos Momentos Me Sentí Muy Cerca De La Pobre Tanya Y Viví Su Pena Como Si Fuera Mía. Bueno, En Realidad Lo Era Tanto O Más. Tanya Había Dicho Que Ángela Había Estado Comiendo Menos Que De Costumbre Los Días Anteriores, Lo Que Explicaba El Diagnóstico Del Médico Del Pueblo. Todas Se Preguntaban Si Ángela Intentaba Imitar Los Hábitos Alimenticios De Lauren Mallory. Después De Escribir A Los Padres De La Difunta, La Señorita Cope Nos Había Dado Un Largo Discurso Informándonos Que Las Alumnas Que Se Negaran A Comer Todos Sus Alimentos Serían Enviadas A Casa De Inmediato.

No Iba A Permitir Que La Reputación De Sainte-Marie Decayera Por La Necedad De Unas Cuantas Chicas Que, Dios Sabía Por Qué, Habían Decidido Dejar De Alimentarse. Mientras Metía Los Libros Ilustrados De Ángela En Una Caja De Madera No Podía Contener Las Lágrimas, Y No Sabía Qué Primaba Más En Mí, Si La Rabia O El Dolor. En Un Momento Determinado, La Voz De Alice Me Sobresaltó:

-Aquí Está El Diario De Ángela -Dijo-. ¿Lo Ponemos En Esa Caja También?

Tomé El Diario De Ángela Entre Mis Manos Y Un Escalofrío Me Recorrió.

-Alice, No Sé Cómo Explicar Lo Que Siento, Pero Creo Que Debemos Dejar Este Cuaderno Por Fuera -Dije.

—¿Y Hacer Qué Con Él? -Preguntó Alice.

-No Lo Sé, Pero... Por Alguna Razón Me Parece Muy Triste Que Toda Ángela Quede Guardada En Cajas. Éste Es Un Pedazo De Ella Que, En Cierta Forma, Continúa Estando Vivo. Me Gustaría Conservarlo, Aun Cuando Fuera Por Un Tiempo.

—Haz Lo Que Sientas, Bella. Yo No Me Creo Capaz De Discernir Entre Lo Que Está Bien O Está Mal En Este Momento -Dijo Alice. Así Pues, Me Llevé El Diario De Ángela A Mi Habitación Y Lo Metí En Mi Baúl Junto Con El Libro De Lauren, El Cofrecito Y La Llave Que Le Habíamos Quitado A La Señorita Cope.

Inmediatamente Después Me Lavé; Había Estado En La Habitación De Lauren Y Sentía Que Había Quedado Impregnada De Su Suciedad. Abrí La Cortina De Mi Habitación Y Dejé Que La Luz Solar Inundara Cada Rincón De La Estancia. Me Senté A Calentarme Un Rato Frente A La Ventana, Observando Los Restos De Mi Árbol En Descomposición. Tal Vez Esa Misma Noche Ángela Se Les Uniría A Él Y A Mi Tía Elizabeth En El Paraíso.

Todo Dependía De Que Alice Y Yo Fuésemos Capaces De Llevar A Cabo La Penosa Tarea Que Había Recaído Sobre Nuestros Hombros. Tomé El Enorme Cuchillo De Carnicero Que kate Me Había Dado, Lo Envolví En Un Chal, Y Me Eché A Llorar Sin Consuelo Sobre La Cama Hasta Que Cayó La Noche.

Alice Y Yo Nos Encontramos En Medio De La Oscuridad Vistiendo Nuestros Pesados Hábitos De Monje. Parecía Demasiado Pronto Para Tener Que Usarlos De Nuevo. El Hielo Se Había Derretido Con Los Tibios Rayos Del Sol De La Tarde Y Esta Vez Sí Nos Habíamos Puesto Nuestras Botas. Nuestros Pies Se Hundían En El Barro Mientras Nos Encaminábamos A La Cripta De La Capilla. Habíamos Sellado El Ataúd De Ángela Con La Cruz Patriarcal En Cuanto La Habían Metido En Él Después De La Misa Para Evitar Que Escapase. Su Cuerpo No Estaba Siendo Velado: La Moral De Todo Sainte-Marie Estaba Por El Suelo Y Nadie Había Tenido Las Fuerzas Para Quedarse Acompañándola Aquella Noche; La Sorpresa Y El Dolor Eran Demasiado Agobiantes Tanto Para Las Alumnas Como Para Las Institutrices.

Era Seguro Que Los Padres De Ángela Enviarían Por Sus Restos Para Llevarlos A España Y, Por Lo Tanto, Se Había Repetido La Misma Operación Que Antes Se Hubiera Realizado Con Lauren: Ángela Descansaría En La Cripta De La Capilla Hasta Que Vinieran Por Ella. Alice Y Yo Entramos En Silencio A La Capilla Y Cerramos La Puerta Detrás De Nosotras.

Era Yo Quien Cargaba La Alforja Que Contenía Los Implementos Necesarios Para Liberar El Alma De La Buena Ángela. Bajamos Los Escalones Que Llevaban A La Cripta, Adentrándonos En La Lúgubre Y Húmeda Atmósfera Que En Ella Se Respiraba. Nunca Había Tenido Tanto Miedo; No Podía Coordinar Mis Movimientos Y Me Costó Mucho Llegar Hasta El Fondo De La Bóveda.

-¿Estás Tan Asustada Como Yo? -Le Pregunté A Alice.

-Multiplica El Miedo Que Tengas Por Mil Y Sabrás Cuál Es La Magnitud Del Mío —Respondió. Derretí La Base De Mi Vela Con La De Alice, Y La Pegué Sobre El Suelo Junto Al Ataúd De Ángela. Tenía Los Dedos Congelados, Y Tuve Que Calentármelos Un Poco Con La Llama. -Bien. Aquí Estamos -Dijo Alice.

Nos Quedamos Mirándonos La Una A La Otra, Esperando A Que Alguien Tomara La Iniciativa. No Me Sentía Capaz De Hacer Algo Tan Horrible Como Lo Que Nos Habíamos Propuesto.

-Y... ¿Si Mejor Llamamos Al Padre MARCUS? -Pregunté.

-Bella -Dijo Alice-, Sé Exactamente Lo Que Estás Sintiendo. Nadie Te Comprende Mejor Que Yo. Quisiera Salir Corriendo De Este Lugar, Montar Un Caballo Y Huir Para Siempre, Olvidando Todo Lo Que Hemos Visto, Oído Y Vivido... Lamentablemente, Somos Las Únicas Personas Que Pueden Ayudar A Ángela En Este Momento. ¡Yo La Quiero! ¡En Este Momento Está Removiéndose Dentro De Ese Ataúd Con Hambre, Convertida En Un Vampyr!

-¡No Le Digas Así, Alice! -Pedí,

-¡Es La Verdad, Bella! Lauren Se Salió Con La Suya Y Te Juro, Te Juro Por Lo Más Sagrado Que No Voy A Dejar Que Ángela Pase Un Día Más De Sufrimiento. Tú Misma La Escuchaste Entregando Su Alma A Lucifer. ¿Puede Haber Algo Peor Que Eso? Quizá Sólo Saber Que Si Hubiésemos Tenido Los Ojos Y Los Oídos Bien Abiertos, Nada De Esto Habría Ocurrido. ¡Me Siento Responsable De Lo Que Le Pasó A Ángela! Tanya Dice Que Hace Días Comía Menos. Eso Quiere Decir Que Lauren Ya La Había Convertido En Vampyr. Si Yo No Hubiera Estado Durmiendo A Su Lado Cada Noche, Tal Vez Podría Perdonármelo... ¡Pero Mientras Yo Soñaba Con Viajes Y Diversiones, El Demonio Se Chupaba Toda la Vida De Esta Pobre Inocente! -Exclamó Alice, Con Lágrimas Mojándole Las Mejillas

-. Así Que No Me Pidas... -Continuó- Te Ruego Que No Me Pidas Que Lo Dejemos Para Después. Sé Que Es El Acto Más Macabro Que Alguien Podría Concebir. Sé Que No Has Parado De Preguntarte Cómo Harás Para Olvidarlo Una Vez Que Lo Hagas. Sé Que Nunca Volveremos A Ser Las Mismas Después De Esto... Pero Si No Lo Hacemos, No Podré Vivir Con Mi Conciencia. Tú Tampoco, Bella. Si Llegase A Haber Una Sola Víctima Más, Sería Nuestra Culpa. Sólo Tú Y Yo Podemos Hacer Algo Al Respecto, Y Tenemos Que Hacerlo Esta Misma Noche. Así Que Dime, Amiga Mía: ¿Estás Lista Para Que Enfrentemos Nuestro Destino?

Los Hermosos Ojos De Alice Estaban Llenos De Amor Y Compasión.

-Estoy Lista -Dije. Lo Que Vivimos Después Fue Tan Triste Que Aún Me Arranca Lágrimas De Los Ojos. Retiramos La Pesada Lápida De Piedra De Encima Del Ataúd Con Muchísimo Esfuerzo. Varias Veces Estuvimos A Punto De Soltarla Y Hacernos Daño. Cuando Por Fin Pudimos Apoyarla Sobre Su Costado Al Lado Del Ataúd, Alice Dijo:

-Dame El Cuchillo.

Se Lo Di Y Fijé Los Ojos En La Tapa.

—Retira La Cubierta Del Ataúd, Bella, -Por Favor. Tardé Un Par De Segundos En Moverme. -¡Hazlo Ya, Bella! Si Cualquiera De Las Dos Pierde El Impulso, No Seremos Capaces De Hacer Nada E Incluso Podríamos Morir.

Ya Sabía Lo Que Tenía Que Hacer. Abrí La Tapa Del Cajón Y La Luz De Las Velas Cayó Sobre El Cuerpo Inerte De Ángela. Se Veía Tan Frágil E Inocente Como Una Niña Pequeña. Su Rostro Estaba Pálido Por La Falta De Sangre Y Sus Labios Se Veían Blanquecinos. Sus Manos Estaban Replegadas La Una Sobre La Otra.

No Pude Evitar Llorar. En Ese Instante, Ángela Abrió Los Ojos Y Se Sentó Dentro Del Ataúd. Su Expresión Había Cambiado Por Completo. Abrió Las Fauces De Par En Par Con Una Mueca Hambrienta, Enseñando Dos Larguísimos Colmillos E Hizo Ademán De Saltar Fuera De Su Lecho Apoyándose En El Borde Del Ataúd.

-¡Sujétala, Bella! ¡Rápido! -Gritó Alice. Corrí A Ponerme Detrás De Ángela, Al Pie De La Cabecera Del Cajón, Y La Aferré Con Todas Mis Fuerzas De Los Hombros, Bajándola De Nuevo Al Fondo del Ataúd. Ángela Lanzaba Manotadas Y Tuve Que Sujetarle Las Manos, Doblándole Los Brazos Hacia Atrás Por Encima De La Cabeza. Por Fortuna, Ángela Era Muy Delgada Y No Tenía La Fuerza De Lauren, Porque Estaba Tan Enfurecida Que Era Muy Trabajoso Contenerla.

Con Una Voz Que Habría Sido Impensable Escuchar De Sus Labios, Comenzó A Maldecirnos Al Tiempo Que Me Clavaba Una Mirada Que Sólo Un Demonio Podría Tener. Sin Perder Un Segundo Más De Tiempo, Alice Se Inclinó Sobre Ella Con El Enorme Cuchillo. Tuve Que Cerrar Los Ojos. Sólo Podía Seguir Sujetando A Ángela Con Todas Mis Fuerzas Mientras Rezaba, Suplicándole A Dios Que Se Conmiserara De Nosotras. Cuando Ángela Dejó De Moverse, Pude Abrir Los Ojos De Nuevo.

Mis Brazos Habían Quedado Fijos En La Misma Posición, Y Mis Dedos Estaban Firmemente Enterrados En Su Piel. Fue Entonces Cuando Miré El Rostro De Ángela. La Pequeña Tenía Los Ojos Cerrados Con Un Semblante De Paz. Entonces Los Abrió Por Última Vez Y, Con La Mirada Más Dulce, Me Miró Y Dijo:

—Gracias. -Ésas Fueron Las Últimas Palabras De Ángela weber. Una Sonrisa Se Dibujó En Sus Labios Y Volvió A Cerrar Los Ojos Para No Abrirlos Nunca Más. Alice Tenía Una Rodilla Puesta Sobre El Pecho De Nuestra Compañera Y Había Soltado El Cuchillo Para Cubrirse La Cara Mientras Lloraba Convulsamente. Solté A Ángela Y Corrí A Bajar A Alice De Su Posición Sobre El Cadáver. Mi Amiga No Paraba De Temblar Y Llorar.

La Abracé Y Así Permanecimos Un Largo Tiempo, La Cabeza De Alice Apoyada Sobre Mi Hombro.

-Lo Hiciste, Alice. Salvaste A Ángela -Le Dije Sin Soltarla.

-Tengo Las Manos Llenas De Sangre, Bella —Dijo Alice. Mi Amiga Se Sentó Temblando En Un Rincón Y Yo Me Encargué Del Resto. El Cuchillo Reposaba Sobre El Regazo De Ángela. Lo Envolví En El Pañuelo Que Alice Había Usado Para Limpiarse, Y Lo Metí En La Alforja. Acomodé A Ángela Con Cuidado En Su Lecho De Muerte. A Duras Penas Si Se Notaba Que Su Cabeza Hubiese Sido Seccionada. Habíamos Presenciado Un Verdadero Milagro Cuando Su Alma Se Había Despedido De Nosotras.

La Cubrí Con La Sábana Hasta El Mentón Y Llené Su Boca De Flores Silvestres Secas: Los Enormes Colmillos Habían Desaparecido. Levanté La Tapa Del Ataúd Y Miré A Ángela Por Última Vez. Parecía Un Ángel De Luz.

-Adiós, Ángela -Dije, Y Acomodé La Tapa Del Cajón Sobre Ella. Después De Eso, Alice Y Yo Volvimos A Colocar La Lápida Sobre El Ataúd, Y La Salpicamos Con Agua Bendita. Recogimos Nuestras Cosas Y Salimos De La Cripta A La Capilla. Al Salir, El Viento De La Noche Me Reanimó. Sentí Que Algo Muy Hermoso Acababa De Pasar. No Podía Dejar De Pensar En El Valor Que Alice Había Demostrado En El Interior De La Bóveda, Y Sentí Una Intensa Admiración Por La Figura Que Caminaba Junto A Mí Sobre El Suelo Fangoso.

-Eres Extraordinaria, Alice -Le Dije.

—Bella... -Comenzó A Decir Ella.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero Que Me Prometas Algo.

-Lo Que Quieras -Dije.

-Si Algún Día Me Llegase A Ocurrir Lo Mismo Que A Ángela...

—¡No Digas Eso! —Le Pedí Ahogadamente.

—No, Escúchame, Bella. No Podemos Ignorar El Hecho De Que Lauren Es Una Gran Enemiga. Las Fuerzas Con Que Nos Enfrentamos Son Poderosas; Mucho Más Que Nosotras. Tú Y Yo Somos Sólo Humanas. Yo No Creo Que Lauren Mallory Vaya A Olvidarse De Nosotras Tan Fácilmente. Creo Que Volveremos A Verla. Y Quiero Que Me Prometas, Bella, Que Si Algún Día Algo Llega A Pasarme...

Nos Habíamos Detenido Junto A La Puerta De Nuestro Edificio Y El Cielo Estaba Despejado Aún. Varias Estrellas Brillaban Sobre Nosotras. La Expresión De Alice Era Firme Y Serena:

—... Harás Por Mí Lo Mismo Que Tú Y Yo Hicimos Por Ángela. Prométemelo, Por Favor, Por El Afecto Que Nos Une. Prométemelo.

Miré A Mi Amiga A Los Ojos, Y Le Dije:

-Te Lo Prometo.

Nos Quedamos Un Rato En Silencio, Mirando Hacia Arriba. Allá, En Algún Lugar, Estaba Ángela Weber sonriéndonos. La Señorita Cope Había Accedido A Que Alice Y Yo Volviésemos A Compartir Una Habitación, Así Que Desde Esa Noche Se Quedó Conmigo; Al Otro Día Nos Darían Un Cuarto Nuevo Al Que Podríamos Mudarnos. Alice Todavía Tenía Sus Cosas En La Habitación Que Compartía Con Ángela Y Pasamos Por Allí Para Que Ella Pudiese Recoger Lo Necesario Para La Mañana Siguiente. Tomó Un Vestido, Medias Y Algunos Efectos Personales, Y Subimos A Mi Habitación.

-No Sé Por Qué Tuvimos Que Vivir Esto, Alice, Pero Debe Haber Alguna Razón -Le Dije, Cuando Ya Estábamos Descansando.

-Sí. La Razón Es Que El Mal Decidió Venir Personalmente A Nuestro Encuentro En Sainte-Marie -Dijo Ella.

-Ese Libro Que Tomamos De Su Baúl... –

¡Ese Libro Maldito! -Exclamó Alice.

-Tal Vez No -Dije.

-¿Qué Quieres Decir? -Preguntó Mi Amiga.

-Bueno... ¿No Te Has Puesto A Pensar En Que Parecía Ser Una Historia?

-¿Una Historia? ¿De Qué?

-Esa Mujer De Las Láminas Es Demasiado Parecida A Lauren. Es Idéntica A Ella. No Creo Que Se Trate De Una Antepasada Suya. Lauren Es Vampyr, Cosa Que Hace Posible Que Haya Existido Desde Hace Muchísimo Tiempo, Tal Vez Siglos. Creo Que El Libro Narra La Historia De Su Vida -Dije-. De La Vida Y Muerte De Lauren.

-Es Posible, Pero... Si De Verdad Se Tratase De Lauren, Sería Extraño Que Apareciera Muerta En El Libro De Hace Más De Doscientos Años Y Ahora Estuviese Viva... Aunque, Pensándolo Bien, Sabemos Que La Única Forma De Que Un Vampyr Muera De Verdad Es Cortándole La Cabeza O Prendiéndole Fuego A Sus Restos. Tal Vez Lauren No Estaba Muerta En Esa Celda -Dijo Alice.

-¡Tal Vez Sí Estaba Muerta!

-Me Estás Confundiendo, Bella.

-Lo Que Estoy Tratando De Decir Es Que Me Parece Que La Última Lámina Del Libro Muestra El Castigo Que Se Le Dio A Lauren Por Sus Crímenes En Ese Entonces.

-Es Decir Que... ¿Crees Que Lauren Sí Murió En Esa Celda, Y Después Revivió?

-Sí. Ese Libro Contiene Pistas Que Podrían Ser Bastante Esclarecedoras Si Las Analizamos -Dije.

-¿Alguna Otra? -Preguntó Alice.

-Por Ejemplo, Sabemos Que Los Vampyr Beben La Sangre Directamente De Sus Víctimas, Clavándoles Los Colmillos En La Carne, ¿No Es Así? En Las Láminas, Las Jóvenes Colgaban De Cadenas Y Se Desangraban Mientras Que La Mujer Igual A Lauren Se Bañaba En Su Sangre, Bebiendo De Una Copa -Dije-. Tan Espantoso Como Es... No Es Algo Que Un Ser Humano Muy Malvado No Pudiera Hacer. No Había Ninguna Ilustración De Lauren Hincada Sobre Su Víctima, Ni Con El Rostro Transfigurado Enseñando Dos Enormes Colmillos.

—Interesante...

-Para Los Horrores Que Muestra, El Libro Ha Omitido Específicamente El Carácter Sobrenatural De Lauren... Lo Que Para Mí Indicaría Que Narra La Historia De Una Lauren Humana. Monstruosa Y Criminal. Depravada Y Perversa. Pero Humana. ¿Ya Ves A Dónde Voy Con Todo Esto? -Pregunté.

-Creo Que Sí... Espera, Déjame Pensarlo -Pidió Alice. Sonreí Mientras Mi Amiga Descubría Mis Pensamientos. Sabía Que Alice Llegaría A Las Mismas Conclusiones Que Yo. Súbitamente, Vi El Brillo En Sus Ojos:

-¡Bella! Bella, Por Dios, Ésa Es La Historia De... ¡La Historia De Lauren Antes De Convertirse En Vampyr -Exclamó.

-Exactamente. Estoy Casi Convencida De Que Ése Es El Tema Del Libro.

-¡Esto Es Genial! ¿Quién Habrá Escrito El Libro, Y Por Qué Motivo? -Eso Mismo Me Pregunto Yo. Si Lauren De Verdad Fue Encarcelada Por Los Horribles Actos Ilustrados En El Libro, Debe Haber Sido Un Gran Escándalo En Su Época. Es Muy Probable Que Lauren Fuera Un Personaje Importante En Ese Entonces... Pero Se Me Ocurre Que, Además De Querer Dejar Esos Actos Tan Repugnantes Plasmados En Un Libro Para La Posteridad, El Autor Debía Estar Ampliamente Informado De Los Secretos De Nuestra Enemiga -Dije.

-¿Por Qué Lo Dices?

—Más Que Todo, Por La Lámina Del Comienzo, Que Mostraba Un Monje Llevando La Cruz Patriarcal.

-Continúa, Por Favor.

-La Cruz Patriarcal Es Un Símbolo Capaz De Retener A Un Vampyr En Su Tumba, ¿No Es Así? -Pregunté.

-Sí, Así Es -Dijo Alice.

—Es Muy Interesante Que El Libro Que Cuenta La Historia De La Vida De Lauren Comience Con La Misma Cruz.

-Sí. Es Muy Interesante... -Dijo Alice.

-Allí Se Encierra Un Gran Misterio Que Debemos Tratar De Resolver. Hemos Visto Que Ese Símbolo Ha Rodeado Todos Los Acontecimientos De Los Últimos Tiempos De Una U Otra Forma. Hasta Ahora, Sabemos Que Es Capaz De Retener Al Enemigo En La Tumba. El Libro Debe Contener Información Muy Valiosa Con Respecto Al Porqué La Cruz Patriarcal Tiene Un Poder Tan Especial Sobre Los Vampyr. Tenemos Que Averiguar En Qué Idioma Está Escrito El Libro Y Quién Lo Escribió -Concluí.

—Tal Vez El Padre MARCUS Nos Pueda Ayudar Con Eso. Además, Tenemos Que Ir A Contarle Lo Ocurrido. Deberíamos Viajar Al Pueblo Mañana Mismo -Dijo Alice.

-Sí, Es Imperativo. Estoy Segura De Que La Señorita Cope Estará De Acuerdo Con Que Vayamos A Verlo -Dije-. Le Diremos Que Necesitamos Buscar Sosiego En La Iglesia Del Pueblo Por La Muerte De Ángela... Y No Estaríamos Mintiendo. Llevaremos El Libro Con Nosotras.

Después De Rezar, Alice Se Durmió. Yo Me Quedé Pensando En El Libro Y En Las Cosas Que Se Nos Habían Ocurrido A Partir De Sus Ilustraciones. ¿Sería Esa Mujer Lauren O Una Antepasada Suya? ¿Quién Sería El Hombre Que La Acompañaba? ¿Quién Habría Escrito El Libro? Cada Noche Tenía Más Interrogantes. Me Parecía Que, Entre Más Cosas Descubríamos, Más Preguntas Surgían. De Todos Los Misterios Que Quería Esclarecer, Había Uno Que Me Quitaba El Sueño Por Encima De Los Demás: ¿Por Qué Había Ido Lauren Mallory A Sainte-Marie? Esa Noche Soñé Que Estaba En Un Lugar Donde Nunca Había Estado En La Vida Real. Me Hallaba Caminando Por Estrechos Pasillos En Cuyas Paredes Había Varios Retratos. El Suelo Estaba Cubierto Con Una Alfombra Delgada Muy Hermosa.

De Repente, Llegaba A Una Escalinata De Estrechos Peldaños. La Atmósfera Se Ponía Un Poco Densa A Medida Que Descendía, Pero No Me Detenía. Era Como Si Tuviese Un Buen Presentimiento. Al Final Había Una Pesada Puerta Ornamentada Con Muchísimos Detalles Geométricos De Flores Y Pájaros De Arriba Abajo. La Puerta No Tenía Un Cerrojo Normal, Nunca Había Visto Algo Así. Traté De Empujarla, Pero Estaba Cerrada. Puse Mi Mano Sobre La Extraña Cerradura Y, En Ese Instante, Escuché Una Voz Resonando Tanto Dentro Como Fuera De Mí: "Sólo Tú Puedes Abrirla". Entonces Desperté.

Estaba Amaneciendo Y Alice Aún Dormía A Mi Lado. Tomé Mi Cuaderno De Dibujo Y Traté De Dibujar La Puerta Con Tanta Exactitud Como Pude Antes Que Su Imagen Se Borrara Por Completo De Mi Mente. ¿Cuál Habría Sido El Significado De Ese Sueño? Teníamos Demasiadas Cosas Que Hacer, Así Que Dejé De Pensar En El Sueño, Me Lavé, Me Vestí Y Desperté A Alice. Fui A Buscar A La Señorita Cope Para Pedirle Permiso De Ir A Ver Al Padre MARCUS Y Alice Se Quedó Alistándose En La Habitación.

Tal Como Lo Esperábamos En Tales Circunstancias, La Señorita Cope Se Mostró Bastante Comprensiva Y Accedió A Dejarnos Ir. Ese Día No Iba A Haber Clases En Sainte-Marie. Alice Y Yo Tomamos Nuestro Desayuno Antes Que Las Demás Alumnas Y Subimos De Inmediato A Mi Habitación Para Tomar El Libro.

No Llevamos El Cofrecito Pues Habíamos Decidido Ir Cabalgando En Vez De En Coche Para Ahorrar Tiempo. Quedamos De Regresar Antes Que Cayera La Noche Y Emprendimos El Camino De Ida En Cuanto Metimos El Libro En La Alforja.

El Padre MARCUS Estaba Muy Sorprendido De Vernos.

-¿Qué Ha Ocurrido? ¡Vuestras Caras De Tragedia Preceden Las Noticias Que Vais A Darme! -Dijo En Cuanto Cruzamos El Umbral. El Pobre Padre MARCUS Lloraba Mientras Escuchaba Nuestro Relato De Los Sucesos Del Día Anterior.

—¡Ay! ¡Pobres Criaturas De Dios! ¡Las Cosas Que Habéis Tenido Que Vivir! ¡No Entiendo Por Qué Tuvo Que Volver A Valais El Demonio! -Exclamaba.

-Ahora No Sólo Ha Muerto Nuestra Amiga, Sino Que Le Hemos Perdido El Rastro Al Vampyr, Padre -Dijo Alice Bajando La Mirada.

-¡Ni Se Te Vaya A Ocurrir Culparte Por Lo Sucedido, Alice! ¡Y Tú Tampoco, Bella! Aquí El Único Culpable Es El Condenado Vampyr. Pero Ya Lo Atraparé. Además... Según Decís, Tenemos Algunas Pistas De Su Procedencia, ¿No? A Ver, Hija, Enséñame El Libro. Saqué El Libro De La Alforja Y Se Lo Pasé Al Padre MARCUS. -Esto Está Muy Interesante... -Dijo El Padre, Al Tiempo Que Se Cuadraba Los Anteojos. Se Detuvo A Analizar Una Página Con Cuidado Y Prosiguió-: Es Un Lenguaje Que No He Visto Antes Y, Sin Embargo, Pareciera Ser El Resultado De La Mezcla De Dos Idiomas Diferentes. Tal Vez Latín Y... Húngaro. Conocía Ambos Idiomas, Pero No Había Podido Entender Nada Al Verlos Entremezclados.

-¿Cree Que Pueda Descifrar Algo De Lo Que Dice? -Le Pregunté.

-Tal Vez Con Suficiente Tiempo. ¡Nunca Se Sabe! -Respondió. -Padre MARCUS: ¿Quién Cree Que Haya Escrito Este Texto? -Preguntó Alice.

-Por Lo Complicado Del Lenguaje Y Lo Delicada Que Es La Caligrafía, Diría Que Éste Debe Ser El Trabajo De Algún Monje -Dijo Él.

-Pero... ¿Por Qué Tendría Un Vampyr Un Libro Escrito Por Un Monje? -Pregunté.

-Para Comenzar, Es La Historia De Su Vida. Tal Vez Contenga Recuerdos Entrañables Para El Vampyr En Cuestión. Debe Tener Un Gran Valor Sentimental Para Ella, Siendo Tan Malvada Como Es -Dijo El Padre MARCUS.

-Me Siento Conmovida -Dije.

-¿Por Qué Lo Tendría Bajo Llave, Separado Del Resto De Sus Efectos Personales? -Preguntó Alice.

-Me Imagino Que Para Que No Cayese En Las Manos Equivocadas. No Debe Serle De Gran Provecho Que Alguien Se Entere De Quién Fue En Una... Vida Pasada. Tendríamos Que Ver Qué Hay En Ese Cofrecito Que Hallasteis Con El Libro.

-Cierto -Dije—. Ese Cofre Debe Encerrar Muchos Secretos Que Nos Convendría Conocer. En Cuanto Podamos Volver, Y Ojalá Sea Pronto, Lo Traeremos Con Nosotras. Quédese Usted Con El Libro, Padre, Y Escríbanos Si Descubre Cosas Nuevas, ¿Le Parece? -Cuenta Con Ello. Hija. Le Pediré A Damián Que Os Acompañe A Sainte-Marie Y Regrese Mañana En La Mañana. No Me Parece Seguro Que Viajéis Solas Hasta Allá, Y Menos Al Caer La Tarde -Dijo El Padre. Después De Merendar Partimos Con Damián, El Acólito De La Parroquia, Dejando El Libro En Buenas Manos.

Había Nevado Ligeramente Y El Sol Apenas Se Ocultaba Cuando Llegamos A Sainte-Marie. Después De Reportar Nuestra Llegada A La Señorita Cope, Nos Despedimos Del Amable Damián, A Quien Acomodaron En El Edificio Central Después De Darle Una Buena Cena. La Señorita Ateara Nos Tenía Escogida Una Nueva Habitación En El Segundo Piso, Y Nos Ayudó A Trasladar Nuestras Cosas A Ella En Compañía De La Señora Newton Y Un Par De Alumnas Más Jóvenes Que Se Ofrecieron A Darnos Una Mano. Era Un Alivio Tener De Nuevo Una Habitación Compartida Con Mi Mejor Amiga. Era Más Grande Que La Anterior Y Las Camas Tenían Mejores Colchones.

-La Estábamos Amoblando Para La Llegada De Las Nuevas Alumnas Después Del Verano, Pero Ya Está Lista. Además, Vosotras Partiréis Antes Que Ellas Lleguen. Podéis Usarla Mientras Tanto -Dijo La Señorita Ateara. Alice Y Yo Pasamos El Resto De La Noche Desempacando Nuestras Cosas Y Acomodando La Ropa En El Armario. Cuando Ya Casi Daban Las Nueve, Estábamos Rendidas Del Cansancio.

-No Creo Poder Permanecer Despierta Mucho Más Tiempo -Le Dije A Alice.

-Yo Tampoco -Dijo Ella. Nos Metimos En Nuestras Respectivas Camas Y Nos Dispusimos A Dormir Pero, Al Poner La Cabeza Sobre La Almohada, Me Encontré Pensando En Ángela. ¿Cómo Era Posible Que Algo Tan Horrible Le Hubiese Ocurrido A Una Criatura Tan Inocente? Los Ojos Se Me Llenaron De Lágrimas. Entonces, Tuve Un Impulso Repentino. Salí De Las Cobijas, Abrí Mi Baúl Y Saqué El Diario De Ángela.

Cuando Volteé A Ver A Alice, Ya Estaba Profundamente Dormida. Pensé Que En Otro Momento La Habría Despertado Para Que Pudiese Leer El Diario Conmigo, Pero La Pobre Había Pasado Por Cosas Tan Espantosas Que Necesitaba Tiempo Para Recuperarse. Además, Ella Había Compartido Una Habitación Con Ángela Y Por Este Motivo La Tragedia La Tocaba Más Profundamente Que A Mí.

Volví A Acostarme En La Cama Y Me Dispuse A Leer El Diario De Ángela. Las Primeras Páginas No Me Interesaban, Sólo Quería Saber Si Había Escrito Algo Al Respecto De Lauren Que Pudiese Darnos Alguna Pista De Los Ataques. La Siguiente Es Una Transcripción De Las Páginas Que Leí, Páginas Que Helaron Mi Corazón Y Despertaron En Mí Una Sed De Venganza Que Hasta Ese Momento No Había Conocido Jamás.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**POR FA COMENTEN ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPINION O CONSEJO **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR YO SOLO LO TRANSCRIBI **

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME LA PUEDEN DEJAR Y YO GUSTOSA LA ACLARARE **

**SI YA ODIAN A LAUREN ESPEREN VER EL PRÓXIMO CAPI LA VAN A QUERER MATAR **


	10. DIARIO DE ANGELA WEBER

DIARIO DE ANGELA WEBER

Viernes 31 de octubre de 1879 Querido diario:

Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna a Sainte-Marie. Se llama Lauren Mallory y es muy guapa. Tiene pelo y ojos de color granate; nunca había visto un colorido semejante. Tanya y yo la conocimos hace algunas horas en el gran salón. Lauren entró cuando Alice terminaba de declamar una poesía dedicada a Jasper Whitlock. ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué poesía! Tanya estaba furiosa. Por las líneas del poema se podía deducir que Alice y Jasper habían tenido un romance en el pasado, y ninguna de nosotras lo sabía. Por si fuera poco, el poema dejaba a Jasper en ridículo pues resaltaba sus peores defectos... Pobre Tanya. Sé que se sintió muy humillada porque me juró que se vengaría de Alice.

Pero yo conozco a Tanya y sé que ella también ha provocado a Alice y a Bella en demasiadas ocasiones... En cierta forma pienso que se lo buscó, aunque nunca se lo diré porque me retiraría su amistad. De todas formas, al menos ella tiene la suerte de tener la atención de un chico. Me pregunto qué se sentirá ser hermosa como mis compañeras y recibir notas de amor... ¿Qué se sentirá ser mirada de esa manera por Jasper Whitlock? Ah, Jasper. Creo que me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba tan apuesto con su traje, entrando al baile... Recuerdo haber sentido que la sangre me subía al rostro cuando pensé que avanzaba hacia mí. Pero, claro, fue muy estúpido de mi parte. ¡Cómo se burlarían de mí si supieran que una idea tan ridícula se me pasó por la mente! Jasper fue directo hacia Tanya, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

¿Cómo podría un chico como Jasper Whitlock fijarse en una persona tan insignificante como yo? Ni siquiera los chicos de los establos de Sainte-Marie me miran. Soy invisible. Tal vez, si fuese menos tímida, podría tener al menos otra amiga. Pero sólo sirvo para seguir a Tanya a todas partes. Sé que tolera mi presencia porque soy la única persona capaz de complacer todos sus caprichos: llevar sus libros, hacer sus deberes, peinarla... Aun así, me considero afortunada de ser su amiga. Ella no es una mala persona. Es así porque está acostumbrada a ser tratada con deferencia, por ser tan bella y tan célebre. Y ahora, además, estoy viviendo el amor a través de ella. Imagino, cada vez que recibe una carta de Jasper, que es a mí a quien escribe.

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tuve que mirar a ese chico? Yo soy una de esas personas que debería mantener sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo... sobre todo, cuando me miro al espejo. Soy tan flaca y desgarbada... ¡Tengo diecisiete años y parezco una niña de trece! Por si fuera poco, tengo la personalidad de una roca. Si fuera ingeniosa como Bella Swan o graciosa como Alice Brandon, al menos haría reír a la gente. Nadie jamás ha mostrado interés en mí. Nadie... hasta hoy: Lauren Mallory ha sido muy amable. Es la primera persona que me ha preguntado algo acerca de mí.

Me preguntó cuál era mi asignatura favorita, y también me dijo que tenía bonitos ojos. ¡Si supiera cuan feliz me hizo con tan pequeños detalles! Incluso me dijo que ella podía enseñarme a peinarme para realzar mis rizos. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión conocerla. Me parece increíble que una chica tan hermosa y elegante haya sentido curiosidad por mí. Tal vez si llego a ser amiga de Lauren Mallory pueda contagiarme un poco de su belleza y donaire. Ahora me voy a dormir... pensando, como siempre, en Jasper Whitlock.

Domingo 2 de noviembre de 1879 Querido diario:

Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí en tus páginas. Demasiadas. En realidad, son tantas que no sé ni por donde empezar. Estoy muy confundida, pero también feliz. Al menos creo estarlo. Tengo que estarlo. El viernes, después que me fui a dormir. Alice y Bella hicieron un escándalo espantoso en la habitación de la última y por ende fueron castigadas. La señorita Ateara las dejó encerradas todo el fin de semana y yo tuve que mudarme temporalmente a otra habitación. Según me enteré, Bella dijo que había visto al demonio y que su crucifijo estaba cubierto de sangre. Debía tratarse de alguna broma pues, aunque algunas chicas dicen que ya se le zafó un tornillo definitivamente, a mí ella me parece todo menos loca.

En fin, con el traslado al otro cuarto, se me olvidó llevarte conmigo y tengo mucho que escribir. Espero que Alice no te haya encontrado, ni leído lo que escribí de Jasper el viernes. ¡Nadie puede enterarse de lo que siento por él! Bueno, pues, me pusieron en la pequeña habitación rosa del tercer piso el sábado en la mañana. Puse un par de vestidos en el armario y bajé a desayunar. Me decepcionó mucho no encontrar a Lauren allá en el comedor junto con las demás alumnas, pero la señorita Cope dijo que su estado de salud es muy delicado y por ello debe tomar sus alimentos en cama.

¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado! Lauren parece ser una chica llena de vitalidad. Pobrecita. Enterarme de eso me ha hecho sentir muy mal, pues me demuestra que a veces las personas que parecen ser más privilegiadas también pueden tener grandes problemas.

De todas formas, me parece admirable que Lauren sea tan animada estando enferma. Después del desayuno quise ir a visitarla a su habitación y llevarle algún libro para que se entretuviera, pero recordé que todos mis libros estaban en mi habitación con Alice, bajo llave. Decidí ir de todas formas y brindarle un poco de compañía, aunque no quería molestarla.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, Lauren se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente sonrió y me invitó a pasar. En cuanto entré, advertí que tenía un pequeño vendaje en la frente y le pregunté qué le había pasado. Me dijo que se había golpeado cuando trataba de bajar un libro de la parte superior del armario. Al parecer, su cofrecito de las joyas le había caído encima al tirar del libro pues estaba encima de él.

Aunque estaba muy fatigada, Lauren se mostró muy contenta de verme y me pidió que me acercara a abrazarla. ¡Qué chica más dulce! Estaba acostada en la cama y tenía puesta la bata más bonita que haya visto. Era roja, del color de su pelo, y tenía finos brocados de hilo de plata y oro. Se veía preciosa, aún más guapa que Tanya cuando está acicalada para un banquete. Me hizo espacio para que me sentara a su lado en la cama y le pregunté si había desayunado bien, a lo que respondió que prácticamente no había podido probar bocado desde que había llegado a Sainte-Marie.

Le pregunté si la comida no era de su agrado pero ella sonrió diciendo que le parecía más que apetitosa. Asumí que su enfermedad no le había permitido comer como es debido. A diferencia de Tanya, Lauren me trató con cariño y respeto durante toda la visita que le hice. Me contó que sus padres han ido a América a comprar algunas propiedades mientras ella se educa en Sainte-Marie.

No pude menos que asombrarme de que una chica tan refinada piense que necesita más educación de la que ya posee. Habla un francés exquisito y dice cosas fascinantes; se nota que ha sido ampliamente instruida, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotras. Me contó también que vino desde Polonia, en donde había vivido largo tiempo, aunque ha viajado muchísimo. Me dijo que aún se hallaba muy débil para levantarse de la cama, pero me prometió que en cuanto pudiera hacerlo me dejaría probarme sus joyas y me haría un bonito peinado.

Me invitó a que volviese a visitarla en la noche y, cuando me despedía para no incomodarla más, me detuvo. Me preguntó si había visto a Bella y le conté del castigo que les habían dado a ella y a Alice.

-¡No es suficiente! -exclamó, y me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban con ira. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó y dijo que Alice y Bella habían sido muy antipáticas con ella y que le parecía de muy mal gusto que Alice se hubiese burlado de forma tan cruel de un pobre muchacho enamorado. Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Jasper Whitlock se merece los más exquisitos poemas de amor.

Me sentí tan en confianza con Lauren que estuve a punto de contarle acerca de mis sentimientos por Jasper, pero me contuve. Habría sido muy triste para mí que Lauren se burlara de mis tontas fantasías. Me despedí de ella y fui a mi habitación provisional. Luego fui donde Tanya y le conté que había visitado a Lauren. Tanya me reprendió por no haberla invitado, pero yo estaba contenta de haber ido sin ella porque siempre domina la conversación y me opaca. En cambio, yendo sola donde Lauren, había pasado un rato sumamente agradable. No quise contarle a Tanya que iba a volver a ver a Lauren en la noche. Creo que Tanya se puso celosa de mi visita porque se peinó muy bien y dijo que ella también iba a ver a Lauren. Pensé en acompañarla, pero me lo prohibió. No me importó. Sabía que iría a visitarla en la noche, y eso bastaba. En la tarde hice mis deberes y luego cenamos todas juntas. Las chicas estaban decepcionadas de no haber tenido la oportunidad de charlar más con Lauren desde la noche anterior, pero la señorita Cope dijo que nadie debía molestarla. Tanya me contó que había ido a verla, pero que Lauren la había despedido muy pronto porque se sentía mal. No dijo nada de haber sido invitada a visitarla en la noche, lo que me puso muy contenta.

De todas las chicas de Sainte-Marie, Lauren parecía preferirme a mí. Me sentí tan, tan afortunada... Me alegré de haber sacado mi vestido amarillo del armario para ponérmelo en la noche. ¡No quería desentonar tanto con su belleza! Mientras las demás alumnas estaban reunidas en el salón escuchando a la señorita Ateara tocar el piano (Tanya cantaba peor que nunca, por cierto), me escabullí a cambiarme y me dispuse a volver a la habitación de Lauren. Cuando entré a sus aposentos, la encontré de pie junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué hermosa es la noche, verdad? -me comentó. A mí me parecía que estaba haciendo un tiempo horrible, pero jamás habría sido capaz de contradecirla. Le dije que la noche estaba hermosa y ella rio.

Me invitó a mirar con ella por la ventana y me le uní. De repente, vi algo moverse entre las sombras en el bosque. En ese instante, me pareció escuchar a Lauren decir por lo bajo:

-Ahí está el maldito amante de Isabella Swan. Yo habría podido jurar que la escuché decir exactamente eso. Le pregunté qué era lo que había dicho, y respondió:

-He dicho que... me pregunto si Jasper Whitlock también habrá sido amante de Bella Swan. Cuando Lauren mencionó el nombre de mi amor ligado al de otra persona se me asomaron las lágrimas a los ojos. Después de todo, Alice había dicho durante el desayuno del viernes que Jasper estaba enamorado de Bella.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería Jasper uno de esos hombres que enamoran a cuanta mujer bella se encuentran? Sentí muchos celos de Bella. Ya había superado que Jasper le hiciera la corte a Tanya, y lo de Alice había quedado en el pasado. Pero la posibilidad de que Jasper esté enamorado de Bella es espantosa. Ella, en el fondo, me parece no sólo muchísimo más guapa que Tanya sino brillante. Es una chica única. Mis celos fueron tales que no pude disimular ante Lauren. Me preguntó qué me pasaba y yo, como una idiota, comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Tuve que contárselo todo a Lauren, necesitaba confiarle mi secreto a alguien. No me equivoqué: es la chica más dulce que he conocido.

Me dijo que Jasper era un necio por no haberse enamorado de mí y que iba a compartir un secreto conmigo. Me dijo que sabía cómo hacer que cualquier chico se enamorara de ella y que quería enseñarme a hacerlo. Yo no pude evitar reír. Lauren es una mujer demasiado bella como para que ningún hombre pueda resistírsele y lo raro sería que hubiese alguno que no estuviera postrado a sus pies.

Se lo dije y me pareció que su mirada ardía. Entonces se puso muy seria y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el diván. Se tardó unos segundos en hablar y al fin dijo que ella había heredado de sus antepasados una fórmula infalible para ser bella para siempre. Se levantó del diván y, quitándose la llave que lleva al cuello, abrió uno de los tres cofres que hay en su habitación. De él sacó una botella de apariencia muy antigua y me dijo que en ella se encerraba el secreto de la eterna belleza.

El cristal era transparente y pude ver que el líquido que contenía era de color granate, como el pelo y los ojos de Lauren. Le pregunté si era vino y ella simplemente destapó la botella y bebió un trago. Acto seguido me la extendió pero, antes que yo pudiese tocarla, volvió a retirarla diciendo:

-Ángela, yo no comparto mis secretos con alguien que no me inspire la más absoluta confianza. Yo creo que tú eres una muchacha buena y de fiar, pero este mundo está tan lleno de envidias e intrigas que no sé si sea demasiado prematuro para darte de beber del contenido de la botella.

A mí no me interesaba si Lauren de verdad tenía el elixir de la belleza en sus manos. Lo que me interesaba era que supiera que podía confiar en mí. Me apresuré a asegurarle que podía contar con mi lealtad incondicional y que jamás la traicionaría, pero ella dijo que tendría que demostrárselo antes que me convidara de su elixir secreto.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -le pregunté.

-Por mí... no mucho. Creo que la verdadera pregunta es qué tanto estarías dispuesta a hacer por ser bella y deseada -respondió ella. Yo no entendía muy bien el significado de sus palabras, así que Lauren prosiguió: -Vivimos es un mundo cruel, pequeña. Las personas buenas sufren y las personas que menos se lo merecen son las más privilegiadas. Mira a Swan, por ejemplo. A ella no le interesa Jasper y, sin embargo, según su mejor amiga, él la ama. La vida es injusta. A veces tenemos que aprender de la forma más dura. Y otras veces tenemos que hacer cosas que... bueno, cosas que tal vez otros no entenderían, pero que son necesarias para que podamos ser felices.

¿Tú quieres ser feliz, Ángela? -preguntó. Yo le dije que sí, que lo que más deseaba era ser feliz. Entonces volvió a preguntarme qué tanto estaría dispuesta a hacer por mi felicidad. Le dije que haría lo que fuera por serlo. Entonces Lauren me hizo una pregunta muy rara:

-Ángela... ¿alguna vez has estado desnuda con un hombre? Su pregunta me desconcertó tanto que no pude contestar. Sentí mucha vergüenza. Nadie me había preguntado una cosa así. Lauren volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

-Eres una niña muy inocente, Ángela -dijo-. Y aunque ésa es una cualidad verdaderamente encantadora... es también tu mayor problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le pregunté.

-¿Has vivido en este internado la mayor parte de tu vida, verdad? -preguntó ella. Yo asentí, y Lauren continuó: -Se te nota, pequeña. Casi que han logrado transformarte en una religiosa... y a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres así. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres que... saben ser mujeres. El recato y el pudor no van a llevarte a ningún lado. ¿Qué crees que ha impedido que Jasper se fije en ti?

-Que no tengo nada llamativo. Soy una chiquilla insignificante -dije.

-Eso es sólo porque tú quieres que sea así -me dijo. Yo le dije que no, que yo no lo quería así, que haría hasta lo imposible por dejar de serlo. Entonces Lauren dijo que debía empezar por estar desnuda con un hombre. Yo me quedé muda, y ella clavó sus ojos en mí.

-¿Te da miedo? -preguntó. La idea me espantaba, pero no se lo dije. Contesté que nunca antes había pensado en algo así, y no era mentira.

-No tienes por qué mentirme, Ángela -dijo Lauren-. Sé que sí te da miedo. Pero no debes temer. Créeme. Es como... una aventura. Una vez hayas estado desnuda con un hombre, tu vida cambiará por completo. Serás feliz. Sobre todo, si lo haces con el hombre que yo escoja para ti.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté. Sentía que iba a llorar otra vez, pero no quería que Lauren pensara que yo era una niña tonta e inexperta. Quería que me considerara digna de su amistad.

-Es menester que sigas mi consejo, Ángela. Si fueras capaz de hacerlo, sería para mí la mayor prueba de amistad que podrías darme. Tienes que convertirte en una mujer de verdad y dejar de ser una niña inútil. Así podré confiar en tu lealtad, la lealtad que sólo una mujer puede ofrecer. Las niñas son necias y asustadizas. Eso me aburre. Dime, Ángela, ¿nunca has querido hacer algo diferente? ¿Lanzarte al vacío? ¿Tomar tus propias decisiones? Debe ser horrible haber vivido toda una vida siguiendo las indicaciones de la señorita Cope y de Tanya Denali... Pero yo presiento que dentro de ti hay una mujer maravillosa que pugna por salir. Por ejemplo, yo jamás sostendría esta conversación con otra chica de Sainte-Marie. Tú eres única, diferente a las demás. Quiero mucho ser tu amiga. Quiero poder confiar en ti. Pero sólo podré hacerlo una vez estés con un hombre. Así seremos iguales y... podré contarte todos mis secretos. De lo contrario, sentiré que estoy con una mojigata y no podría sentirme en confianza. ¿Me comprendes? Claro que sí la comprendía. Yo sabía que era de por sí un milagro que Lauren me prefiriese a las demás.

No quería perder la oportunidad de tener una amiga de verdad. La idea de estar desnuda con un hombre me horrorizaba, pero no había mentido: habría hecho lo que fuera por ser feliz. Y para mí ser feliz significaba ser amiga de Lauren. Muchísimo más que ser bella o que Jasper Whitlock se fijase algún día en mí. Quería tener una amiga que me viese como su igual... tener una relación de amistad como la de Alice y Bella.

—Entonces, Ángela... ¿lo harás? -preguntó Lauren. Yo le pregunté si eso no sería un pecado y ella rio desenfrenadamente.

-¡No me digas que crees que tus compañeras son vírgenes! -dijo.

-¿No lo son? -le pregunté.

-Yo en definitiva no lo soy -dijo ella-. He estado con tantos hombres que ya perdí la cuenta. Y eso me hace infinitamente más deseable. Es eso lo que me ha dado tanta seguridad en mi comportamiento con ellos. Lauren pasó los dedos por el escote de su bata y agregó: -Dime con toda sinceridad, Ángela: ¿puedes ver lo que un hombre encuentra deseable en mí? Yo me quedé viéndola y en ese momento sentí miedo. No es que no la encontrara hermosa, pero me intimidaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí -contesté-. Entiendo por qué cualquier hombre perdería su cabeza por ti.

-Si tan sólo supieras cuántos lo han hecho... Enloquecer por mí, digo. Y ésa puede ser tu suerte... Me refiero a que tú también puedes hacerlos enloquecer de pasión, por supuesto. Sólo necesito que hagas ese pequeño sacrificio por mí. No es mucho pedir, Ángela. Aunque no lo creas, yo también me siento sola. No tengo una buena amiga con la que pueda contar en las buenas y en las malas... y yo quiero que esa amiga seas tú. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón. ¿Qué dices, pequeña?

Al decir eso, me extendió sus brazos mirándome a los ojos con dulzura, y luego me dio un tierno abrazo. Yo sentí, por primera vez, que alguien me quería. ¿Cómo podría haberme negado a hacer lo que me pedía? Yo también quería ser su amiga, con todo mi corazón.

—Haré lo que me pidas -le dije, mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos. No sabía por qué, pero los ojos me lloraban solos.

-¿Me das tu palabra? -preguntó.

-Sí. Te doy mi palabra -le dije. Entonces Lauren se levantó y tomó un cuchillito de cobre que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

-Vamos a sellar nuestra amistad con un pacto, Ángela. Yo le pregunté cómo íbamos a hacerlo, aunque ya sospechaba lo que tenía en mente.

-Con un pacto de sangre, por supuesto -dijo—. Dame tu mano. Yo le di mi mano aunque estaba temblando. Quise ocultar el miedo que sentía pues me daba mucha vergüenza ser tan cobarde ante ella. Pero ella fue muy dulce.

-Estás muy nerviosa, Ángela. No temas. Cuando hay cariño de verdad, el dolor se pasa muy rápido -dijo, e inmediatamente me hizo una pequeña incisión en la palma de la mano. Antes que yo pudiese reaccionar al dolor, Lauren ya estaba recogiendo mi sangre dentro de la botella de vidrio. Acto seguido, me besó la herida y me dobló los dedos hacia dentro, haciendo que mi mano quedase cerrada en un puño. Me pareció ver que sus ojos se ponían ligeramente rojos no oscuro como normalmente son sino un rojo brillante. Entonces Lauren se hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano, y me la extendió.

-Bésala y bebe mi sangre -dijo. Yo no quería hacerlo pero lo último que deseaba era ofenderla, así que. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, me acerqué para tocar su herida con mis labios. Traté de hacer como que bebía, pero Lauren me descubrió.

-¿Qué esperas Ángela? Yo he bebido tu sangre -dijo. Tenía que ser justa con ella. Tomé su palma y succioné la sangre que brotaba de ella. Lauren rio y se puso de pie.

-¡Fantástico! -dijo-. Ahora somos hermanas de sangre. ¿No te parece maravilloso? Yo asentí y traté de sonreír, pero me sentía un poco mareada. -Ahora debemos discutir los detalles del pacto que has hecho conmigo -dijo-. Nadie, por ningún motivo, debe enterarse jamás de esto... ni de lo que vamos a hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -le dije, sintiéndome aliviada.

-Magnífico. Entonces, ésta será la noche en que estés por primera vez con un hombre -dijo.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Esta misma noche? -pregunté, aterrada.

-No querrás decirme que después de todo esto vas a faltar a tu palabra, Ángela, ¿o sí? ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! -dijo Lauren.

-¡Claro que soy tu amiga! ¡Soy tu amiga ahora y para siempre, Lauren! Lo haré cuando tú digas -respondí, aunque quería salir huyendo de allí a toda velocidad.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —me preguntó. Le indiqué cómo llegar a ella, y entonces dijo que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Le pregunté qué quería decir con eso y ella sólo respondió:

-Deja la puerta de tu habitación entreabierta antes de irte a dormir. Del resto me encargaré yo. Para ese momento ya estaba sintiéndome muy extraña. La cabeza me daba vueltas y pensé que iba a desmayarme. Lauren debe haberse dado cuenta, porque rio un poco y me despidió. Yo me apresuré a llegar a la habitación rosa tan pronto como pude y apenas si logré alcanzar el lecho antes de caer presa del más intenso sopor. Antes de contar hasta tres, ya estaba dormida.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación lo recuerdo como si fuera un sueño y no podría asegurar qué partes del relato son fidedignas. Creo haber entreabierto los ojos en algún momento de la noche cuando afuera caían rayos y se escuchaba el rumor del trueno. Me pareció distinguir dos figuras al pie de mi cama, una era la de Lauren y la otra era la de un hombre.

-¿Es ésta? -preguntó la voz masculina.

—Sí. Ésta es -dijo ella.

—Quítale el vestido -dijo él. Yo no tenía ningún control sobre mí misma. En un momento dado, sentí que ya no tenía ninguna ropa puesta y fui consciente de mi desnudez. Quise taparme con algo pero no podía moverme. Entonces lo sentí sobre mí. Era muy pesado aunque flaco y huesudo. Respiraba encima de mi cara y tenía un aliento nauseabundo. Deseé zafarme con toda mi alma: los músculos no me obedecían... no pude ni siquiera gritar. Fue cuando vi sus ojos mirándome directamente. Juro nunca haber visto una mirada tan sucia y viciosa, tan inconmensurablemente malvada. Esos ojos eran dos pozos que llevaban directamente al infierno. Debo haber perdido el conocimiento a causa del miedo. Cuando desperté, estaba desnuda y adolorida. Me levanté de la cama con mucha dificultad.

Había cumplido con mi parte del trato. Tuve muchas ganas de sentarme a llorar, pero me dije que no valía la pena hacerlo por algo que ya había pasado. Si estar con un hombre era algo tan horrible, al menos podía consolarme con el hecho de que no había faltado a mi promesa y ahora Lauren y yo podríamos ser las mejores amigas. No sabía quién era el hombre que Lauren había llevado a mi habitación y nunca quería averiguarlo.

Deseaba olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y pensar solamente en el juramento de amistad de Lauren. Ahora ella había comprobado que podía confiar en mí. ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Pude demostrar que no soy una niña remilgada sino una mujer valiente.

Nunca había hecho algo tan doloroso... y lo hice por lealtad. Para demostrarnos a Lauren y a mí misma que no soy una persona que se acobarda cuando de cumplir con sus promesas se trata. Ahora soy digna de su amistad. Cuando bajé a desayunar esta mañana, no quise hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Tanya. Me senté sola en el extremo de una de las bancas y tomé mi leche en silencio.

Sentí náuseas con el primer trago, pero me obligué a bebería de todas formas. Los panecillos me supieron muy mal; estaban demasiado secos. Tenía deseos de algo diferente, pero no sabía de qué. Me apresuré a levantarme de la mesa pues tenía muchos deseos de ir a ver a Lauren. Quería oír de sus labios lo orgullosa que estaba de mí y dar comienzo a una nueva etapa de mi vida. Por fin iba a tener una amiga de verdad. Aunque me costaba caminar, hice un esfuerzo por hacerlo erguida y no demostrar nada del dolor que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo o el alma. Subí a la habitación de Lauren y encontré que ya no tenía la gasa en la frente. ¡Qué hermosa estaba! Se había puesto un vestido carmesí y el pelo color granate le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda, moviéndose en armonía con ella. Esta oscura mañana Lauren estaba en verdad resplandeciente, tenía los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrosadas. En cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarme y me dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios diciendo:

-¡Ángela! Querida Ángela, lo hiciste. ¡Eres una mujer! Tenemos que celebrarlo. Yo sonreí y Lauren me acarició el rostro con dulzura, pero me hizo estremecer con sus palabras en vez de reconfortarme:

-Verás como cada vez se pone mejor. ¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!

—¿Qué se pone mejor? —le pregunté, asustada. —Lo que hiciste anoche, por supuesto.

-Lauren, yo... nunca quiero repetir ese acto. Lo que pasó quisiera olvidarlo -le dije, bajando la mirada. -¿Olvidarlo? Pero, querida, ¡si lo volviste loco! Lo sedujiste, Ángela, como una mujer de mundo. Ese hombre partió de tus brazos satisfecho y deseando más de la miel que le diste a probar. No podía creer lo que Lauren me estaba diciendo.

-Perdona, Lauren, pero yo... -comencé a decir.

-Lo vi todo, Ángela. ¡Cuan maravilloso fue tu primer encuentro con un hombre! Eres una encantadora de hombres innata... como yo -dijo.

-¿De veras? -pregunté, balbuciendo.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. No todas las mujeres nacen con el don de proporcionar un placer tan inmenso como el que tú le diste a él anoche. Casi quise preguntarle a Lauren quién era "él" pero decidí que sería mejor no saberlo. El recuerdo de su existencia me producía náuseas, y no quería que Lauren se diese cuenta de ello.

Además, Lauren estaba diciéndome que, de alguna forma, yo era como ella. Y no había nada más hermoso que pudiera haberme dicho.

-Ahora, Ángela -prosiguió- es hora de que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato. Voy a hacerte bella. Lauren tomó la botella. La destapó y, aireándola un poco, me la extendió:

-Has demostrado ser digna de mi elixir de la belleza, Ángela weber. Puedes beber. El efecto no es inmediato, por supuesto. Tendrás que darle algo de tiempo y hacer algunas cosas que ya te explicaré, nada demasiado complicado. Ya las llevarás a cabo instintivamente. Estaba tan agobiada por todo lo que había vivido que no quise indagar más. Tomé la botella y me la acerqué a los labios. Cuando ya iba a tomar un sorbo, el hedor que salía de ella me detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto, Lauren? -le pregunté sorprendida. Nunca había olido algo tan desagradable.

-Belleza -dijo ella. Jamás pensé que la belleza pudiese oler así. Aguantando la respiración, bebí un trago de su contenido y lo pasé tan rápidamente como pude. —Verás la hermosura en la que te convertirás, Ángela. Serás la envidia de todo Sainte-Marie. Tanya Denali palidecerá a tu lado y... Jasper Whitlock tendrá que rogarte para que te fijes en él.

Pensé que esas palabras me llenarían de dicha, pero no fue así. Lo único que quería era que Lauren me quisiera. De nuevo me sentí mareada y ella me despachó a mi habitación, aconsejándome tomar una siesta:

-Necesitas dormir, querida mía. Hoy me siento bien, así que bajaré al salón en la tarde. Nos veremos allí. Yo volví a la habitación rosa y caí profundamente dormida en cuanto me acosté. Tuve sueños espantosos, sueños del hombre que me había visitado la noche anterior. Él me tocaba y yo no quería que lo hiciera, me obligaba a quitarme la ropa y me hacía daño. Desperté muy desorientada. Afuera caía una tempestad horrible y me levanté tambaleándome. Recordé la botella misteriosa de la que había bebido y me pregunté si ya me habría puesto más bella. Tomé mi pequeño espejo de mano y me senté en el tocador después de encender una vela. Pero cuando elevé el espejo a la altura de mi rostro, se quebró sin que yo hubiera hecho nada. Aterrorizada, me puse de pie de un salto y corrí a la habitación de Lauren. Algo muy raro estaba ocurriéndome; necesitaba preguntarle qué era con urgencia. Lauren no estaba allí. Me acerqué a su tocador y, cuando me miré en el espejo, en vez de verme a mí misma vi a Lauren. Pero no era la Lauren que yo conocía, era una Lauren transfigurada. Tenía los ojos rojo brillante y una sonrisa salvaje que enseñaba dos largos colmillos. Me asusté tanto que tomé lo primero que encontré a la mano y lo lancé contra el espejo con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces me di cuenta de que había hecho algo desastroso. No sólo había roto el espejo de Lauren en mil pedazos sino que también había quebrado su botella transparente, derramando el contenido sobre el tocador y la alfombra.

Tomé la esponja de baño de Lauren y limpié el líquido en cuanto me fue posible. Luego tomé un chal que estaba tirado sobre el diván y lo extendí sobre el espejo, tapándolo. ¿Qué pensaría Lauren? ¿Podría perdonarme algo tan horrible? Pensé en huir de su habitación y negar que hubiese tenido algo que ver con lo ocurrido pero me senté a esperarla en el diván. Si de verdad íbamos a ser las mejores amigas, debía ser honesta con ella y contarle lo que me estaba pasando.

Lauren se tardó un largo rato en llegar. Yo había estado llorando sin parar y me sobresalté cuando abrió la puerta. No pude evitar correr a sus brazos y contarle todo entre sollozos. ¡Pero Lauren es una chica tan buena! Se limitó a abrazarme y a decirme que todo iba a estar bien. Me tranquilizó y me dijo que en cuanto me hubiera alimentado de verdad todo tendría sentido para mí. No sé cómo supo que ni siquiera había merendado; debía notárseme lo débil que me sentía.

También me reiteró su amistad y me besó en ambas mejillas, secándome las lágrimas:

-Verás cómo todo esto que ahora te parece tan raro se desvanecerá dándole paso a la verdadera felicidad. Vas a ser dichosa, Ángela -dijo. Luego se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación, pero yo le recordé que tenía que volver a la habitación donde ahora estoy escribiendo. Entonces Lauren me dijo que sería mejor que nos viésemos mañana, porque no soporta a Alice.

Me recordó que a veces se siente muy enferma y que, por lo tanto, es posible que no vaya a clases, pero me hizo prometerle que iría a verla de no tener ella las fuerzas de bajar a reunirse con el resto de nosotras en la mañana. Me dijo que debíamos mantener en la más absoluta confidencialidad todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas durante el fin de semana. Yo me sentí aliviada y feliz. No quiero que nadie sepa todo lo que he hecho, pero mi corazón está lleno de alegría de pensar que tengo una amiga que me quiere realmente y con quien compartir los mayores secretos de mi vida. Recogí las pocas cosas que tenía en la habitación rosa y me vine a dormir a la habitación que comparto con Alice.

Tal vez en algún momento del futuro Lauren y yo podamos compartir un cuarto en Sainte-Marie. ¡Cuan feliz me haría eso! Ahora, querido diario, me voy a dormir, no sin antes volver a escribir unas palabras que estoy segura me seguirán llenando de regocijo mientras viva: por fin tengo una verdadera amiga.

-¡Alice! Alice, ¡despierta! -exclamé, sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, espabilándose y sujetando su crucifijo.

-Alice, he leído el diario de Ángela -le dije entre sollozos-. Aún no he visto las últimas páginas, pero necesito que te levantes ya mismo y lo leas tú también. Alice percibió mi urgencia y, sin pensarlo, me recibió el cuaderno de las manos. Frotándose los ojos, se incorporó en el lecho y se dispuso a leer el diario de Ángela. "Juro que me vengaré, Lauren Mallory. Lo juro", dije para mis adentros, mientras apretaba con fuerza el alféizar de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando le pedí a Dios que me permitiera darle muerte al vampyr, pasara lo que pasara. Miré al firmamento a través del cristal de la ventana, y supe que no descansaría hasta que así fuera. Lo que le habían hecho a Ángela weber no tenía perdón ni de Dios ni de nadie. Y yo me encargaría de que Lauren Mallory pagara por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que por su culpa se hubieran derramado, no sólo en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois, sino por donde quiera que ella hubiese estado. En ese momento, vi un destello fugaz en el cielo. Ángela nos estaría acompañando.

Cuando Alice estaba terminando de leer las páginas, tuve que encender otra vela. Aún no amanecía, y mi amiga y yo continuamos juntas con la lectura del diario de Ángela:

Lunes 3 de noviembre de 1879

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. ¡Qué desdichada soy! Esta mañana ha muerto Lauren. Sí. Lo escribo y aún no logro hacerme caer en la cuenta de que ésa es la realidad. Mi amiga, mi única amiga ha muerto. No puedo contener las lágrimas mientras escribo. Ha sido un lobo. Un maldito lobo. Lauren fue atacada mientras dormía. Nadie sabe cómo pudo entrar el lobo a nuestro edificio. ¡Ojalá hubiera sido yo a quien matara! Ahora estoy de nuevo sola en el mundo. Sola, sin una amiga de verdad y llevando a cuestas el espantoso secreto de los actos que cometí.

Sólo tú puedes saber el dolor que me embarga, querido diario. Sólo tú. Lauren no será enterrada. La van a dejar en la cripta de Sainte-Marie. Se dice que su rostro ha quedado desfigurado. ¡Cuánto quisiera abrazarla! ¡Lauren, mi hermosa Lauren! Y pensar que sólo ayer les enseñaba a mis compañeras divertidos bailes de salón mientras yo dormía. He debido estar allí con ella para no privarme de su presencia en los que serían los últimos instantes de su vida. ¿Cómo puede haberme ocurrido esto? ¿Por qué me castiga Dios? Justo cuando había conseguido la amistad de alguien, se la lleva para siempre! No he podido probar bocado hoy.

Me siento muy débil. Agradezco que hayan cancelado las clases porque no puedo hacer nada fuera de llorar. ¡Lauren! ¡Mi querida Lauren! Ojalá Dios me reúna contigo pronto. Con el pecado que llevo encima, no le veo mucho sentido a vivir si tú no estás aquí.

Lunes 3 de noviembre de 1879, más tarde en la noche.

No puedo dormir. He despertado sintiendo mucha hambre, pero no sé de qué. No me apetece la comida normal. Alice no está en su cama, ¿adónde se habrá metido esta vez? Ah, no importa. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella y Bella hagan. Hoy en la tarde, durante la misa de Lauren, Bella ha comenzado a reírse como una idiota y la señora Newton se la ha llevado arrastrándola del brazo a su habitación. Allí la tienen encerrada sin alimentos. El capellán Lee dice que puede tener peste de rabia, pero yo creo que se alegraba de la muerte de mi única amiga. Bella Swan es el demonio. Me alegra que tenga tanta hambre como yo.

Martes 4 de noviembre de 1879

Algo raro está pasando. Ahora resulta que a Bella se le ocurrió que a Lauren no la ha matado ningún lobo sino que murió por su propia enfermedad. Al revisar la habitación de Lauren, la señorita Cope encontró debajo de la cama todas las comidas que le habían llevado el fin de semana... o al menos así lo creyó la señorita Cope, porque yo sé que no es verdad.

Lauren estaba enferma, pero nunca se habría dejado morir de hambre voluntariamente. Todo debe ser obra de Alice y Bella; ellas pueden haber escondido los alimentos allí para arruinar el buen nombre de Lauren. ¡Incluso son muy capaces de haber puesto las ratas! ¿No les encantan los sapos? Bella sigue en su habitación, pero ya no está encerrada. El doctor Gerandy la revisó y, según dice la señorita Cope, no tiene peste de rabia... como ya lo suponía yo. Han dejado de buscar al tal merodeador de Sainte-Marie y al lobo. ¡Yo ni siquiera me había dado por enterada de que había un merodeador! No sé qué pasa en este internado de locos. ¡Qué hambre tengo, por Dios! Cada vez que trato de comer algo el estómago se me pega al espinazo y tengo que salir corriendo a vomitar. ¿Estaré enferma?

Miércoles 5 de noviembre de 1879

No he querido contarle a nadie cuan enferma me siento. Si el médico llegase a revisarme, todos podrían enterarse de que ya no soy casta. No podría soportar tal vergüenza en estos momentos de dolor. Extraño a Lauren. ¿Dónde estás, amiga mía? A veces me parece como si Lauren no hubiera muerto... Es como si estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo. Difícilmente soporto la compañía de las demás alumnas.

Tanya me dice que estoy actuando de forma extraña y sé que es verdad. La pócima de belleza de Lauren no surtió efecto. Estoy más fea que nunca.

Viernes 7 de noviembre de 1879

Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que estaba desnuda con otras chicas. Ellas venían a mí y me decían que era una de ellas. Entonces me daban de beber de una copa, y yo bebía hasta saciarme. El líquido era parecido al vino tinto, pero no sabía a vino. Estaba delicioso. Me levanté sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. Cuando me miré al espejo, noté que mis ojeras habían desaparecido. No tuve hambre cuando bajé a desayunar. Era como si lo que había bebido en los sueños me hubiese satisfecho por completo. Siento la presencia de Lauren constantemente. Mañana le llevaré flores a la cripta.

Domingo 9 de noviembre de 1879

Esta mañana decidí confesarme con el capellán Lee. Le dije que había estado desnuda con un hombre. Él no dijo nada por unos instantes. Ni siquiera se asomó a ver quién confesaba tan espantosa ofensa. Luego me dijo que de penitencia debía rezar dos rosarios y ofrecer la comunión por el perdón de mis pecados.

Después me pasó algo muy raro durante la misa. Al recibir el cuerpo de Cristo sentí como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas por dentro. Comencé a llorar, pero no por el ardor sino por un dolor profundo que sentía en el corazón. Creo que tal vez Cristo me perdonó en parte. Seguiré tratando de cumplir con mis obligaciones religiosas.

Tal vez algún día pueda ser redimida.

Lunes 17 de noviembre de 1879

Cada vez que recibo la comunión, me siento mejor. He podido tomar mis alimentos con regularidad. Me pregunto si tal vez Lauren haya muerto de inanición. Como me sentía en los días pasados, yo también habría tirado mis alimentos debajo de la cama si me los hubieran llevado al cuarto. Gracias a Dios me estoy curando. ¿Será una enfermedad contagiosa? ¿Me la habrá transmitido Lauren antes de morir? El cielo sigue nublado y no hemos visto el sol en mucho tiempo.

Es extraño. Me he sentido más consolada en cuanto a la muerte de Lauren. Ya no lloro tanto. Lloro más por lo que fui capaz de hacer. Espero que Dios pueda perdonarme.

Miércoles 26 de noviembre de 1879

Anoche tuve una pesadilla espantosa. Soñé que estaba sentada en mi cama y observaba a Alice durmiendo en la suya. De repente, dentro del sueño, sentí hambre. Pero no quería comida. Me acercaba a Alice y miraba su cuello. Podía ver su pulso suave reflejándose en el leve movimiento de la vena que lo surcaba, y sentí un deseo incomprensible de clavarle los dientes. ¡Tenía sed de su sangre! Era superior a mis fuerzas; tenía que hacerlo. Entonces Alice se movió y el crucifijo que lleva al cuello quedó expuesto. Al verlo, fue como si los ojos se me estuvieran quemando. No pude reprimir un alarido de dolor y tuve que meterme dentro de mi cama, temblando. Desperté a la madrugada cuando Alice ya había salido de su lecho. ¡Gracias a Dios fue sólo una pesadilla! Corrí a lavarme la cara y me alegré de no sentir ninguna quemazón con la comunión durante la misa.

Pude desayunar normalmente. ¿Por qué habré soñado algo tan horrible?

Martes 2 de diciembre de 1879

He vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que la semana pasada. Debo estar enloqueciendo. Evito cruzarme con Alice en los pasillos y procuro quedarme dormida antes de que ella suba a la habitación. ¿Qué me pasa?

Miércoles 3 de diciembre de 1879

Anoche soñé con Lauren. En el sueño escuchaba su voz llamándome desde la cripta. Yo abría la ventana y escuchaba sus lamentos. Lauren gritaba que la habían encerrado viva en el ataúd. Yo cerraba la ventana y me tapaba los oídos pero no podía dejar de escucharla. Mi amiga aullaba con lo que parecía ser dolor infinito, pidiéndome que la sacara. No he podido comer nada en todo el día. No paro de pensar en las horribles pesadillas que estoy teniendo. No tengo a quién acudir y me siento más sola que nunca.

Quisiera poder irme de Sainte-Marie. Lo que he vivido en este lugar no me permite tener un solo instante de paz. Cada ruido que oigo me sobresalta y ni siquiera Tanya con todas sus frivolidades es capaz de distraerme. Me he encontrado mirando los cuellos de mis compañeras con frecuencia. Que Dios se apiade de mí. Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Sábado 13 de diciembre de 1879

He pensado en quitarme la vida. Ya no hallo otra salida. Anoche volví a soñar que Lauren me llamaba a gritos. El dolor de sus gemidos era tan insoportable que fui hasta la cripta de la capilla. A medida que me acercaba, los gritos se hacían aún más fuertes. Me quedé parada frente a su ataúd, preguntándome incluso dentro del mismo sueño si algo así podía ser posible. Lauren me rogaba que levantara la tapa, pero habían puesto una pesada lápida sobre el ataúd. Yo le decía llorando que no podía hacerlo y ella me suplicaba que hiciese un esfuerzo; que se ahogaba allí adentro. Yo hice uso de todas mis fuerzas y al fin logré correr la lápida hasta la mitad. Pero luego sentí el impulso de salir corriendo a mi cuarto. Esta mañana los músculos me dolían como si de verdad hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo físico.

Domingo 14 de diciembre de 1879

Los lamentos de Lauren me han llevado de nuevo a la cripta. He terminado de correr la lápida de piedra. Lauren me ordenó que abriese la tapa, pero yo tuve miedo. Salí corriendo de allí y regresé a mi habitación. Cuando desperté, Alice aún dormía. Me lavé a toda prisa y bajé a desayunar pero no pude comer nada. No he sido capaz de ir a la cripta durante el día. Tengo miedo de que no haya sido un sueño.

Lunes 15 de diciembre de 1879 Lo he hecho. He abierto la tapa del ataúd de Lauren. Estaba furiosa conmigo por no haberlo hecho la noche anterior. Me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió una mirada aterradora. Entonces vi como su rostro se transformaba en el mismo que había visto reflejado en el espejo de su habitación. Tenía largos colmillos afilados y ojos rojos. No pude zafarme de su abrazo. Lauren me clavó los colmillos en el cuello y bebió mi sangre como yo hubiese querido hacerlo con Alice en mi sueño. Entonces saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y la empujé dentro del ataúd, cerrando la tapa sobre ella. Cuando desperté, aún tenía las heridas en el cuello. No ha sido un sueño, ¡nada ha sido un sueño! Esta noche misma me quitaré la vida. Mi única amiga me ha transformado en un monstruo... y ella también lo es. Un monstruo que bebe sangre humana. No tengo perdón de Dios.

Martes 16 de diciembre de 1879

He perdido mi voluntad. Lauren ha hecho que deje la cama y abra nuevamente el ataúd. Una vez más ha bebido mi sangre. La he dejado fuera de su ataúd en la cripta y me he arrastrado hasta aquí. Estoy muy débil. Alice no está en su cama esta noche. Me alegro por ella. Esta vez no habría resistido la tentación de alimentarme de su sangre. Pobres de mis compañeras. No han sabido de los dos monstruos que las han acompañado todo este tiempo. Me parece que sale el sol. Necesito cerrar los ojos...

Cuando Alice y yo llegamos a la última página del diario de Ángela, también salía el sol. Ángela había fallecido la madrugada de ese día martes en nuestros brazos. Apagamos la vela y ambas nos quedamos dormidas con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie vino a despertarnos en todo el día. El duelo por Ángela se sentía en cada rincón de Sainte-Marie. En la noche, bajamos a cenar con las demás alumnas. Tanya tenía los ojos hinchados y la señorita Cope estaba más silenciosa que nunca. Hubiese querido darle consuelo a alguna de las dos, pero no lo tenía ni para mí misma: el odio por Lauren Mallory me consumía y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera salir a buscarla y darle muerte.

Noté que mis compañeras no tenían hambre pero se obligaban a comer por miedo a que las enviaran a casa, o quizá para no correr con la misma suerte de Ángela.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -me preguntó Alice.

—Encontrar al vampyr, Alice. Encontrar al maldito vampyr.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE ME TENDRE QUE AUSENTAR UNOS DIAS VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA MAS O MENOS**

**POR FA COMENTEN ACEPTO CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPINIÓN O CONSEJO **

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LAMENTABLEMENTE TODOS SON SACADOS DE LA SAGA TWILIGHT DE STEPHANY MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DEL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR YO SOLO LO TRANSCRIBI **

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME LA PUEDEN DEJAR Y YO GUSTOSA LA ACLARARE **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A BIANCA S ME PONE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y A NAMY33 LA VERDAD ES QUE LA TRATAN ASI POR A VER SALVADO A LA INSTITUTRIZ **

** NOS VEMOS BESOS**


	11. MURCIELAGOS

MURCIÉLAGOS

L a Navidad en Sainte-Marie pasó con el luto más estricto. Nadie estaba de ánimos para celebrar las festividades. Como no había clases, las alumnas se dedicaban a leer en silencio y las institutrices se reunían a hacer punto de cruz.

Alice y yo sabíamos que debíamos revisar cuanto antes los contenidos del cofrecito de Lauren que había guardado en mi baúl, pero estaba cerrado.

-Apuesto a que la llave que le quitamos a la señorita Cope puede abrirlo -dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté.

—Mira la cerradura del cofrecito: si la memoria no me falla, hace juego con la del baúl. ¡Ni siquiera es más pequeña! Además... tiene las mismas aplicaciones que la llave.

-No tenemos nada qué perder ensayándola -repliqué. Efectivamente, la llave que abría el baúl de Lauren también abrió el pequeño cofre adornado. Salté alrededor de Alice, felicitándola por ser tan ingeniosa y observadora. El cofre contenía una serie de objetos extraños que no quisimos tocar, entre ellos un puñal de piedra afilada y una botella con alguna sustancia pulverizada. Había también un libro negro sin ninguna inscripción en la cubierta.

—¿Crees que deberíamos abrirlo? -me preguntó Alice.

-No lo sé -dije-. Me da una pésima sensación.

-¿Y si contiene pistas acerca del paradero de Lauren?

-Lauren podría estar en cualquier parte. No creo que un libro pueda contarnos dónde está en estos momentos.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Sugiero que le entreguemos el cofre con todos sus contenidos al padre Marcus. Me sentiré más tranquila si es él quien lo revisa. Escondimos el cofre pequeño con el libro negro y el puñal de piedra en la habitación vacía donde nos habíamos escondido aquella mañana en que Lauren había huido, hasta que pudiésemos ir a ver al padre Marcus de nuevo.

-No quiero cargar más con algo de Lauren -le dije a Alice.

-Me parece muy sabio de tu parte -dijo mi amiga. Alice y yo estábamos especialmente atentas al comportamiento del resto de nuestras compañeras. Nadie podía asegurarnos que Lauren no le hubiese hecho a otra lo mismo que a Ángela... pero como todas estaban tan afectadas por su muerte, era muy difícil de saber.

Alice había guardado el diario con el resto de sus libros atesorados. Sabíamos que, de leerlo alguien más, pensaría que nuestra compañera se había vuelto loca. ¡Pobre Angela! Esperaba que, al menos desde el cielo, pudiese ver cuánto la habíamos querido en realidad todos quienes la habíamos conocido. Lo más doloroso era pensar en lo sola que se había sentido en vida.

¡Y pensar que se veía tan alegre! Hubiese querido ser su amiga y hacerle ver lo especial que era. De todas las alumnas de Sainte-Marie, era la más sencilla y natural. En realidad, sí era como una niña pequeña. Muchas noches me quedé dormida llorando, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella y en todo lo que le había pasado. ¿Quién habría sido el hombre que Lauren había designado para tan despiadado ultraje? ¿Qué tipo de ser habría sido capaz de hacerle algo tan espantoso a un ser indefenso? No habíamos tenido noticias de ataques en la región y, por lo tanto, tuvimos que suponer que Lauren se había marchado a algún lugar lejano.

-Quizá quiera regresar por su libro y su cofrecito -apuntó Alice-. Cuando se fue, no tenía modo de saber que no estaba dentro del baúl que no pudo abrir. Ay, me atormenta no entender a qué vino a Sainte-Marie ni por qué huyó...

-Yo no entiendo por qué fingió estar muerta.

-Tal vez no fingió estar muerta -dijo ella-. ¿No crees que sea posible que el agua bendita que le echaste encima y una segunda quemadura con el crucifijo le hayan hecho perder el sentido después de un rato?

-Todo es posible -dije-. Cuando de un demonio se trata, cualquier cosa puede esperarse. Quizá vino a Sainte-Marie porque vivir en un internado es una forma fácil de alimentarse. Tienen muchas víctimas de dónde escoger dentro de sus muros.

-Sí, pero casi todos los ataques ocurrieron en las granjas vecinas. Hasta ahora, que sepamos, sólo atacó a Ángela en Sainte-Marie -dijo ella.

-También trató de atacarme a mí... Por cierto, ¿qué crees que buscaba esa noche cuando revolvió mi habitación? -pregunté.

-Si no lo sabes tú, muchísimo menos yo -dijo Alice.

-Me pregunto si se le habría perdido algo y pensó que yo lo tenía -dije.

-Espera, Bella... ¿Será posible que Lauren Mallory haya venido a Sainte-Marie a buscar algo que tú tienes?

-¿Algo como qué? Lauren y yo nunca nos habíamos conocido hasta el día en que llegó. Estoy segura de que la habría recordado si así hubiera sido.

-No lo sé... Lauren ha estado viva hace mucho tiempo... ¿Y si piensa que tú tienes algo que le pueda ser de gran utilidad?

—No se me ocurre qué pueda tener yo que pueda interesarle a Lauren Mallory -dije.

—Pues yo de ti revisaría cada una de mis posesiones teniendo en mente esa posibilidad -sugirió mi amiga.

-Lo haré -dije-. Quizá el padre Marcus haya podido descubrir algo que nos sea de ayuda.

-Oye, Bella... ¿No te dijo una vez Lauren que no le gusta dejar lo que es de ella por ahí?

-Sí, así fue. ¿Por qué?

-Porque olvidó algunas cosas suyas acá en Sainte-Marie. Y, si vuelve por ellas... quisiera que, al menos, se lleve un disgusto -dijo Alice.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? -pregunté.

—Propongo que les prendamos fuego.

—No sabes cuánto placer me daría... pero no podemos correr el riesgo de incendiar todo Sainte-Marie.

—Ah, no. Me refería a que las quemáramos fuera del edificio -dijo Alice.

—¡Hagámoslo! -dije. Fuimos a la antigua habitación de nuestra enemiga y tomamos los trajes, libros y joyas que el cochero no se había molestado en empacar. Bajamos y sacamos tres botellas de brandy de la cocina, y apilamos los vestidos y los libros en la parte trasera del edificio junto al estanque. Empapamos todo con el brandy y le prendimos fuego. Cuando estuvimos seguras de que todo estaba ardiendo debidamente, rompimos la capa de hielo que se había formado en la superficie del estanque y lanzamos allí las joyas. Después, salimos corriendo y subimos a la habitación de Lauren para disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo: en medio de la noche invernal, una fogata consumía los tesoros que Lauren había dejado en Sainte-Marie.

Alice y yo celebramos comiéndonos una caja entera de chocolates en nuestra habitación.

-Feliz Navidad, Alice —dije.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella —dijo ella. Durante la madrugada cayó una densa capa de nieve que cubrió toda la evidencia de nuestras actividades de la noche anterior. Tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que la habitación de Lauren estaba completamente vacía y, para cuando lo hicieran, siempre podíamos recordarles la presencia del merodeador.

Algunos días después recibimos una carta del padre Marcus en la que decía que tenía que vernos con urgencia. Como las clases seguían en receso, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en que nos dejaran ir. Yo inventé que quería llevarle un presente al padre Marcus y, por ello, necesitábamos ir en coche. En él pusimos el pequeño cofre de Lauren envuelto en uno de mis mantos y una tarta que le envió la cocinera de Sainte-Marie.

La señorita Cope nos pidió que invitásemos al padre Marcus y a Damián a pasar el día de Reyes en el internado y nos dio una botella de fino licor para que se la llevásemos.

Como los días se habían hecho tan cortos y las noches tan largas, convinimos en que regresaríamos a Sainte-Marie al día siguiente. Pasaríamos la noche en la biblioteca adyacente a la parroquia del padre Marcus.

Cuando llegamos, partimos la tarta y nos calentamos junto al fuego de la cocina con tres pequeñas copas del oporto que le había enviado la señorita Cope al padre Marcus.

-¡Salud! -dijo Alice.

-¡Salud! -dijimos el padre Marcus y yo. Le contamos al padre cómo habíamos quemado algunas cosas que el vampyr había dejado en Sainte-Marie, y aplaudió nuestro acto.

-No es ni la más ínfima parte de lo que nuestra enemiga se merece -dijo-, pero tendremos que conformarnos con nuestras pequeñas victorias de momento.

Luego, Alice y yo procedimos a relatarle lo que habíamos descubierto en el diario de Ángela mientras el pobre padre derramaba lágrimas de ira y dolor.

—Aceptaré la invitación de pasar el día de Reyes en Sainte-Marie. Será una buena ocasión para realizar un largo ritual de protección... Ese internado necesita de toda la ayuda que los cielos le puedan dar para evitar que el vampyr pueda volver a hacer tanto o más daño en él. No sé si sirva de mucho, porque nuestra enemiga es sumamente poderosa, pero... no tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar. He debido ir a darle muerte a ese demonio mientras era posible; no sé si algún día pueda perdonarme haber sido tan confiado -dijo el padre.

-Es demasiado tarde para lamentarnos, padre Marcus... -dije, enjugándome las lágrimas-. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar que Dios nos conceda una justa venganza.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Lauren -dijo Alice.

-Querrás decir... Victoria -dijo el padre Marcus.

-¿Cómo ha dicho, padre? -pregunté.

-¡Victoria! -dijo el padre- ¡Ése es su verdadero nombre! Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándolo a la espera de una aclaración. -He estado tratando de descifrar el lenguaje de ese libro desde que me lo entregaron —prosiguió el padre- y no puedo decir que tal labor no me haya sacado más canas de las que tengo. Aunque no he podido comprender mucho de la historia que cuenta, sí he encontrado algunos datos interesantes. De todos ellos, el más interesante es el nombre que, aunque perdido dentro del enredijo que ha formado el autor con el lenguaje, sigue apareciendo una y otra vez. Ese nombre es Victoria, y es el nombre de nuestro vampyr

. Alice se había quedado muda.

-Pero... ¿por qué...? -comencé a preguntar yo.

-¿Que por qué ha adoptado otro nombre? -preguntó el padre-. ¿No harías tú igual si ya hubieras muerto y después te hubieras levantado de la tumba convertida en un vampyr? Esa mujer fue condenada a morir en una celda por sus crímenes. Según lo poco que pude sacar del libro, no era precisamente una mujer del montón. Estoy convencido de que el vampyr en cuestión pertenecía a la nobleza.

-Victoria -dijo Alice, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué más descubrió, padre Marcus? -pregunté.

-Otra palabra que sigue apareciendo es Csejthe -dijo el padre-. He llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser el nombre del horripilante varón que aparece dibujado en las láminas.

-¿Dónde he visto yo ese nombre antes? -pregunté.

-Tal vez dentro del mismo libro, Bella -dijo Alice. Tenía sentido. Aun así, yo no me había detenido a leer nada porque no había entendido el lenguaje. Sabía que había observado las láminas con mucha atención, pero no recordaba haber reconocido ninguna palabra cuando estaba hojeando el libro.

-Estoy casi segura de haberlo visto en otro lugar —afirmé.

-Ya lo recordarás -dijo el padre Marcus.

-¿Logró interpretar algo más de los contenidos del libro, padre? -preguntó Alice.

-No estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero me parece que hay una especie de acertijo al final. Es un fragmento más parecido al latín que el resto del documento... es extraño. He apuntado en un papel lo que creo sería una interpretación correcta de sus líneas -dijo, y se levantó de su asiento para tomar algo que estaba dentro de un libro que reposaba sobre el mesón. Era una hoja de papel-. Aquí lo tengo -agregó, ajustándose los anteojos-. El acertijo es el siguiente:

_Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento._

_Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión. _

_Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos. _

_Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón_.

-¿Qué querrá decir eso? -preguntó Alice.

-¡Sólo Dios lo sabe! -dijo el padre Marcus-. Sin embargo, quiero que lo meditéis en la medida que os sea posible. Creo que debe ser de gran importancia. Me tomé la libertad de haceros una copia a cada una.

-Cinco pedazos... -dije-. ¿Cinco pedazos de qué?

-Quién sabe si algún día podamos comprender de qué se trata este acertijo. Espero que así sea -dijo Alice.

-Mientras tanto -dijo el padre Marcus-, ¿por qué no me enseñáis el cofre de... Victoria?

-Ay, padre, casi prefiero que la llame el vampyr. Ese nombre me estremece -dije.

-Será porque tu alma presiente todo el mal que encierra su dueña -dijo él. Alice puso el cofre sobre el regazo del padre Marcus y le dio la llave para que él lo abriese. El padre Marcus se quedó observando los contenidos y pidió:

-Bella, hija, alcánzame la botella de agua bendita que está sobre el escritorio, ¿quieres? Se la pasé, y él salpicó el cofre por dentro y por fuera con agua bendita en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Luego extrajo el libro de su interior y lo abrió. -¡Mi Dios nos ampare! -exclamó el padre de repente, soltando el libro-. ¡Es una Biblia negral

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Alice aterrorizada, dándose la bendición y saltando sobre su silla.

-Es lo contrario a las sagradas escrituras, hija -dijo el padre Marcus, temblando—. Una Biblia, pero dedicada a Lucifer. Muchas veces había escuchado hablar de este libro, pero nunca había visto uno. Está lleno de invocaciones al demonio y de horrendos rituales para ganar su favor... ¡Se me pone la piel de gallina!

Yo estaba muda del miedo, pegada al espaldar de mi silla. Sólo atiné a agarrar mi crucifijo con fuerza.

-¿Qué va a hacer con todo eso, padre? -preguntó Alice.

-Lo mismo que vosotras dos hicisteis con todas las pertenencias del vampyr -dijo él-. ¡Vamos a prenderle fuego a este cofre con todos sus contenidos ahora mismo! No había terminado de decir eso cuando ya estaba levantándose y dirigiéndose al jardín.

-¡Seguidme! -gritó, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y sin mirar atrás.

-Pero... ¡padre Marcus! -exclamé-. ¡Ese puñal de piedra jamás se quemará!

-¡No importa! -gritó el padre—. Al menos arderá un rato en las llamas... ¡donde pertenece! Seguimos al padre al jardín, y él puso el cofre sobre un banco de guijarros. Acto seguido, desapareció unos segundos y volvió con los implementos necesarios para incinerarlo

. -Es hora de que estos objetos sean purificados por medio del fuego -dijo el padre en medio de su agitación-. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo... El padre Marcus se alejó del cofre una vez éste y sus contenidos comenzaron a chamuscarse. Un humo azabache y viscoso se desprendió de las llamas, ascendiendo lentamente hacia las nubes. De repente, vi a lo lejos una sombra oscura y borrosa acercándose hacia la parroquia desde el Norte por el firmamento.

-¿Qué es eso? -grité, señalándola.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Alice. El padre Marcus y Alice miraron hacia el punto que yo les mostraba en el cielo.

-¡Corred! ¡Pronto! ¡Entremos a la iglesia! -exclamó el padre Marcus. La mancha difusa avanzaba hacia nosotros cada vez más rápidamente. Aterrados, los tres nos echamos a correr hacia la puerta, pero no fuimos lo suficientemente ágiles. La sombra había ganado distancia y ya estaba encima de nosotros. En medio de la carrera, el padre Marcus tropezó, y Alice y yo lo ayudamos a incorporarse. El pánico había entorpecido nuestros movimientos y, para cuando logramos emprender nuestra huida de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde: antes que pudiéramos refugiarnos dentro de la iglesia, estábamos envueltos en una nube de murciélagos.

No podía ver más allá de mis narices. Los murciélagos revoloteaban a mi alrededor, azotándome con sus alas y chillando en mis oídos.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? -escuché que me llamaba Alice a gritos.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Dónde está el padre Marcus? -respondí a los alaridos, mientras intentaba cubrirme la cara y el pelo.

-¡Quitádmelos! ¡Quitádmelos de encima! -vociferaba el padre Marcus desde un lugar indeterminado. En medio de nuestros propios gritos y sacudiéndonos los animales de encima, logramos entrar a la parroquia. Cerramos la puerta de vidrio del patio, escondiéndonos detrás de ella.

-¿Estáis bien? —preguntó el padre Marcus tratando de recuperar el aliento y apoyándose contra el cristal. Estaba completamente despelucado y tenía las antiparras torcidas. Yo asentí, con una mano en el pecho y la otra sobre el estómago: a duras penas si podía respirar. Alice estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y mirando al padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Los tres nos quedamos parados al lado de la puerta. Los murciélagos habían invadido cada centímetro del patio. Estaban como enloquecidos, estrellándose contra los ventanales de la iglesia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunté aterrorizada.

—¡Es el demonio que ha venido en la forma de criaturas de la noche! -gritó el padre Marcus-. ¡Venid conmigo! El padre tomó varias hostias bendecidas y, pulverizándolas con los dedos, las esparció por todo el contorno interior de la iglesia. Luego, tomando agua bendita, salpicó todas las ventanas y las paredes.

-¡No se van, padre! -dijo Alice-. ¡Han rodeado toda la iglesia! ¡Tengo miedo de que rompan los cristales de las ventanas y se metan!

—Padre Marcus, si vinieron atraídos por la esencia de la Biblia negra... ¿no podremos espantarlos con humo bendito? -pregunté. El padre Marcus me miró, sorprendido.

-¿Humo bendito? -preguntó.

-Sí, humo bendito que salga de la chimenea de la iglesia. ¡Tenemos que contrarrestar el humo maldito que sale del cofre!

-¡Tienes razón, hija! -exclamó el padre—. Alice, ¡remueve las brasas de la chimenea! Bella, ¡tráeme el maletín que está al lado del escritorio! Corrí a traérselo mientras Alice reavivaba las llamas. El padre Marcus roció las brasas con agua bendita, elevando una oración. Luego revolvió polvo de hostias con vino de misa en la copita de plata que extrajo del maletín y regó la mezcla sobre las llamas, pidiendo a Dios y a los arcángeles que expulsaran al enemigo.

Repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que se acabó la mezcla. Cuando volvimos a mirar por la ventana quedamos atónitos: no había un murciélago fuera de la iglesia. El humo negro había desaparecido y sólo cenizas quedaban en el lugar en donde había estado el cofre.

-No sé qué decidáis vosotras, pero yo no pienso salir de aquí a comprobar que todo se haya incinerado propiamente -dijo el padre Marcus. Alice y yo sonreímos con alivio. Caímos desplomados cada uno sobre su silla, mirándonos las caras.

-Nos hemos salvado una vez más -dijo Alice

-Así ha sido -dijo el padre Marcus-. ¡Qué buena idea tuviste, hija! Si no hubiésemos hecho lo que acabamos de hacer, seguiríamos estando rodeados de murciélagos. Sonreí, guiñándole un ojo:

-Estoy aprendiendo de mi maestro -dije. Cuando nos recuperamos del susto, una fina lluvia caía en el pueblo.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? -preguntó el padre Marcus.

-Podría comerme toda la alacena de Sainte-Marie —dijo Alice. El padre Marcus puso agua a hervir en el fogón y yo comencé a pelar unas patatas. Alice dispuso la mesa, y nos sentamos a esperar que la cena estuviera lista tomando un vaso de vino caliente con canela y azúcar.

-No sé si mi pobre corazón vaya a poder soportar este ritmo de vida -dijo Alice.

-Lo soportará -dijo el padre Marcus-. Los tres soportaremos todo lo que venga. Grande es nuestro enemigo, pero Dios está con nosotros.

-Que así sea -dije.

-Que así sea -dijo Alice. Durante la cena, conversamos un poco más acerca del cofre del vampyr y el libro que hablaba de su vida.

—¿Por qué tendría ella una Biblia negra? —pregunté.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que la tiene desde antes de convertirse en vampyr -dijo el padre Marcus

—. ¡Tal vez fue por medio de un pacto con el demonio que llegó a levantarse de la tumba transformada en una criatura que bebe sangre humana!

-Y... ¿si bebía sangre humana antes de morir? -preguntó Alice.

—Por lo pronto, se bañaba en ella -respondí.

-Victoria era un demonio aun antes de ser vampyr -dijo el padre Marcus-. Estoy seguro de que podemos averiguar más de su vida por otras fuentes.

-Tal vez... ¿pero dónde? -pregunté.

-Los nombres que aparecen en el libro son húngaros -dijo Alice-Quizá sea ésa la tierra natal de Victoria.

-A menos de que el autor fuera húngaro y hubiese escrito los nombres en su idioma -dije yo.

-Cierto -dijo Alice-. Aun así, es la única pista que tenemos.

-Y siendo así, la seguiremos -dijo el padre Marcus. Alice y yo volvimos a hojear el libro después de la cena. No había mucho que pudiese entenderse. Había unos pocos nombres en húngaro, pero el resto del lenguaje era esa extraña mezcolanza de lenguajes, y habría dado igual que estuviese escrito en chino. Poco después nos fuimos a dormir, y partimos en la mañana.

El padre Marcus le envió un Cristo de plata a la señorita Cope junto con una nota en la que aceptaba su invitación para pasar el día de Reyes en Sainte-Marie.

-Hasta enero, padre -dije.

—Hasta enero, hijas. Que Dios os acompañe. El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que volvimos a ver al padre Marcus. Para el 6 de enero, los ánimos de Sainte-Marie se habían levantado un poco. Las fiestas transcurrieron tranquilamente y el padre Marcus pudo realizar el ritual de protección de Sainte-Marie sin inconvenientes. Desde ese día, el sol brilló con fuerza todos los días en el internado. Un par de meses después, la señorita Ateara descubrió que el cuarto de Lauren Mallory estaba vacío. Ella y las otras institutrices asumieron correctamente que había sido desocupado pocos

días después que se hubieran llevado a Lauren y, como era lógico, pensaron en el merodeador.

—¡Estoy segura de que el merodeador era un gitano! -le había dicho Gertrude a Kate-. ¡Todos son ladrones! Según nos contó Kate, la señorita Ateara estuvo bastante nerviosa un par de días pero la señorita Cope jamás mencionó que fuese responsabilidad suya. Ella misma había perdido una llave que le pertenecía a Lauren, y todo el personal lo sabía. Las clases continuaron y las alumnas no se enteraron del suceso.

Se acercaba la fecha en que Alice y yo partiríamos de Sainte-Marie y ya se presentía, por fin, la llegada de la primavera. Kate y Garrett estaban planeando su boda para comienzos de mayo: ya casi habían terminado de construir su cabaña, y nuestra amiga estaba feliz. Yo estaba bastante preocupada de no tener noticias del señor Black. Debía haber vuelto a Sainte-Marie hacía un par de meses, y se me ocurrió la idea espantosa de que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Le había escrito tres cartas sin recibir ninguna de vuelta.

Cuando ya presentía lo peor, recibí una misiva de su parte con fecha del mes anterior. Sentí un gran alivio, y me retiré a la habitación a leerla:

_5 de marzo de 1880_

_Estimada señorita Swan: Le he- enviado varias cartas y no he obtenido respuesta de su parte. Espero que todo esté bien en Sainte-Marie y que goce usted de excelente salud. Como le decía en mis cartas anteriores, he tenido algunas dificultades poniendo sus papeles en orden, especialmente algunos títulos de propiedad._

_He recibido la visita del abogado de una señorita que reclama una de sus propiedades. Venturosamente, he logrado demostrar ante el juzgado que la propiedad le pertenece a usted, y todo está bajo control. Todo el tiempo tuve la extraña sensación de que se trataba de una estratagema de sus primos para robarle a usted parte de lo que le pertenece... Como era de esperarse, el abogado de la señorita no ha podido mostrar ningún título de propiedad auténtico y ha sido el hazmerreír del juzgado._

_Me dispongo ahora a terminar de hacer algunos trámites en París, y luego me dirigiré a Suiza para verla a usted. Por favor, escríbame cuanto antes. Necesito saber que se encuentra usted bien. _

_Suyo, Jacob Black. _

¡Gracias a Dios había recibido esa carta! El señor Black estaba sano y salvo. Era extraño que no hubiese recibido ninguna de sus cartas anteriores ni él las mías. Aun así, con el invierno tan crudo que habíamos tenido, me daba por bien servida de haber recibido la última. Así que el señor Black había recibido la visita de un abogado que quería reclamar una de las propiedades para su dienta... Yo no entendía nada de eso y, entre menos supiese, mejor. Lo que sí esperaba era que los truhanes de mis primos no estuvieran tratando de tenderme alguna trampa para dejarme en la ruina. A finales del mes de abril recibí la esperada visita de mi abogado.

-¡Señor Black! No sabe lo contenta que estoy de verlo -exclamé-. ¿Recibió mi respuesta a su última carta?

-Sí señorita Swan. Afortunadamente. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por usted. Con su familia rondando su herencia... nunca se sabe -dijo él. Merendamos juntos y me puso al tanto de todos nuestros asuntos pendientes. El señor Black ya había completado la transferencia de todos los bienes de mi tía Elizabeth a mi nombre y brindamos por ello con buen vino.

-Ahora ya puede usted darse la vida que se merece, señorita Swan -dijo el señor Black.

-Espero que usted sepa hacer igual, señor Black -le dije, observando el raído traje que llevaba- La próxima vez que lo vea, no aceptaré que no lleve usted un traje nuevo.

—En ese caso, deberá usted tener muchos vestidos a la moda, señorita Swan. Ambos reímos y hablamos un rato acerca de mis padres. El señor Black dijo que mi madre había sido una mujer muy hermosa y muy amable.

—Espero que pueda usted encontrar un hombre tan bueno como lo fue su padre para su señora madre -dijo.

-Yo nunca quiero casarme, señor Black -dije.

-¿Está usted hablando en serio, señorita Swan?

-Sí, señor Black. Muy en serio. Todos los hombres que he conocido son unos perfectos tontos. Además, quiero dedicarme a recorrer el mundo sin restcopeones de ninguna clase. Él suspiró y dijo:

-Tal vez haga usted bien, señorita Swan. No dudo que habrá muchos canallas que quieran aprovecharse de su fortuna.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señor Black. Si usted no le cuenta a nadie cuan rica soy, yo tampoco lo haré -dije.

—Puede usted contar con ello —me aseguró él. Acordamos un sueldo mensual para el señor Black que estuviera en proporción con mi riqueza. Como era de suponerse, él quería pagarse mucho menos, y tuve que insistir mucho para que accediera a recibir lo que yo consideraba apropiado. Quedé muy contenta y él. Aunque apenado, también.

-Usted es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y yo quiero que todos mis amigos tengan una vida holgada y feliz. El señor Black pareció enternecerse.

-En ese caso, debe usted venir a visitarnos a mi esposa y a mí en el otoño. Tengo una hija pequeña que estará feliz de conocerla. Acepté encantada. Quedamos en que los visitaría con Alice en octubre, y después iríamos a hacer un recorrido de las propiedades que había heredado de mi tía Elizabeth. El señor Black pasó la noche en Sainte-Marie como la vez anterior y partió temprano en la mañana. Ya que podía disponer de toda mi fortuna, hice una gran donación a Sainte-Marie-des-Bois para que pudiesen reparar los daños que un invierno más crudo de lo habitual había causado.

El proyecto demoraría bastante, pero valdría la pena. La señorita Cope estaba visiblemente conmovida.

-Quién iba a pensar que nuestra oveja negra iba a convertirse en una luz para este internado... -dijo, palmeándome la mano con afecto. Aproveché para preguntarle si había vuelto a comunicarse con los padres de Lauren Mallory.

-No he tenido noticias de ellos. Asumo que los restos de Lauren llegaron bien a Polonia, de lo contrario ya nos habrían escrito. Alice y yo nos turnábamos velando cada noche desde que habíamos vuelto a compartir una habitación. Aun así, no recibimos ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Parecía que el vampyr se había esfumado de nuestras vidas definitivamente.

Si no echaba en falta su libro y su cofrecito, era posible que no tuviese motivos para volver... a menos que el motivo por el que hubiese aparecido en primer lugar siguiera teniendo vigencia. Garrett y Kate se casaron un hermoso domingo de mayo en la granja vecina.

Varias personas de Sainte-Marie asistieron, y fue el padre Marcus quien ofició la ceremonia. Kate estaba hermosa y feliz, y Garrett tenía el amor pintado por toda la cara. Tuve que admitir que hacían una linda pareja. Después de la boda hubo una gran fiesta en la que por fin pude escuchar la maravillosa música de los campesinos y bailar con chicos que no fueran pretenciosos.

Alice se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta: aprendió los pasos del baile con tanta rapidez que al final de la celebración lo hacía tan bien como las lugareñas y todos los chicos se peleaban por bailar con ella. Definitivamente, mi amiga había sido una gitana en otra vida. Me senté a conversar con el padre Marcus mientras Kate y Garrett s e miraban a los ojos bajo el sol primaveral, bailando al compás de una polka.

-Pronto nos iremos de Sainte-Marie, padre Marcus -le dije.

-¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir, hija? -me preguntó.

-Aún no. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de decidirlo. Pero quiero asegurarle que vendré a visitarlo con frecuencia a Valais. Tal vez incluso pueda tentarlo con un merecido retiro...

-¿Retirarme? ¿Yo? Jamás! -dijo el padre Marcus-. He sido el cura párroco del pueblo hace más de setenta años, hija. ¿No es un poco tarde para que deje de trabajar?- Tuve que reír. -Además... -prosiguió- ¿quién le echará un ojo a Valais si yo no estoy aquí? Tenemos que estar alerta en caso de que Victoria quiera regresar. Nos escribiremos todas las semanas. Estuve de acuerdo con que así fuera.

Ya kate no regresaría a trabajar a Sainte-Marie desde ese día. Me había asegurado de que ella y Garrett nunca tuvieran que volver a trabajar si no lo deseaban. Aun así, ellos habían decidido dedicarse al pastoreo, y Alice y yo prometimos ir a visitarlos a ellos y a sus cabras todos los fines de semana mientras siguiéramos en la escuela. La boda fue una hermosa celebración de la que regresamos a Sainte-Marie con las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto reír y bailar.

—Y éste es sólo el comienzo del feliz resto de nuestras vidas -le dije a Alice. Cuan poco sabía todo lo que el futuro habría de depararnos. Aunque la primavera había llegado a Valais, un oscuro enemigo había dejado su huella en nuestras vidas, y la historia apenas comenzaba.

**SE QUE NO LO MERESCO PERO PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME DISCULPEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO **

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	12. PARIS

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. AUI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO NUEVO, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LAS COSAS SE VUELVEN MUY INTERESANTES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES,LOS QUE LEEN Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA EN ESPECIAL A: ALEXANDRA CULLEN HALE, .POTTER, BIANCA S, CARMEN CULLEN, NAMY 33 Y KIDARAKA **

**PD:SI ALGUIEN QUIERE QUE LO AGREGUE EN FACE DEJENME SU NOMBRE EN UN COMENTARIO O EN UN MENSAJES ESPERO QUE LO HAGAN MUERO POR SABER QUIEN LEE LA HISTORIA BESOS **

Alice y yo fuimos, tal como lo habíamos planeado, a casa del señor Black después de nuestra salida de Sainte-Marie. Ese verano lo habíamos pasado con la familia de Alice en Sevilla, y había sido el más caluroso de nuestras vidas. Los padres de Alice habían insistido para que nos quedásemos con ellos seis meses más, pero a mí me era imperativo ir a ver al señor Black, y el padre de Alice no tuvo corazón para pedirle que no me acompañase. El señor Black y su esposa habían adquirido una nueva propiedad en París, y Alice y yo partimos hacia allá un bonito día de octubre.

Al llegar, toda la familia Black salió a recibirnos con entusiasmo: nos tenían preparada una maravillosa cena en la que brillaron los más deliciosos postres, y comimos juntos con gran alegría. Leah Black era tan encantadora como su esposo y la pequeña Nessie era dulce y afable.

-No puedo creer cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para conocer a la única hija de charles y Renné Swan -había dicho Leah-. Jacob tenía razón: ¡eres el fiel retrato de tu madre!- Jacob y Leah Black se pasaron toda la velada contándonos anécdotas de los años en que mis padres estaban vivos, y la señora Black prometió llevarnos a Alice y a mí de compras al día siguiente. Esa noche dormimos de maravilla en las mullidas camas de la habitación de huéspedes.

-De verdad que no extraño para nada el internado... -le dije a Alice antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Me alegro de que Kate ya no viva allí. Así no tenemos motivos para regresar -dijo Alice. Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Estaba parada frente a la misma puerta labrada que había visto en un sueño anterior. Al poner la mano sobre la cerradura otra vez, volvía a escuchar la misma voz, en esta ocasión diciéndome: "Él te traerá hasta aquí". Cuando desperté, Alice estaba sentada sobre su cama, escribiendo.

-Buenos días -le dije con voz ronca.

-Bella, he soñado con Angela -dijo. Me incorporé y le pedí que me narrara su sueño. -Fue hermoso -dijo-. Angela estaba vestida de rosa pálido y llevaba flores de todos los colores en el cabello. Estaba feliz. Yo la abrazaba y le decía que siempre la había querido. Ella decía que ahora lo sabía y que también sabía cuánto la querías tú. Me decía que estaba cuidándonos desde el cielo, Bella. Todo fue muy real. Entonces dijo que ella nos ayudaría a encontrarlos.

-¿Encontrar qué? -pregunté.

-No lo sé, porque en ese momento desperté -dijo—. ¡Pero mira lo que tengo aquí!- Alice tenía una florecilla en la mano. -Angela la tenía puesta en el pelo, Bella... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Estaba junto a mi almohada cuando desperté. ¡Mi sueño fue real!

Corrí a abrazar a Alice, y dimos gracias a los cielos por el dichoso encuentro entre Angela y mi amiga.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que Angela esté bien, Alice! -dije entre sollozos. Ese día, después de desayunar, Leah Black nos llevó a las tiendas más famosas de París. Compramos metros y más metros de hermosas telas, y luego fuimos a la sastrería a encargar la confección de gran cantidad de vestidos. Ese día compré todo lo que no había comprado en años: sombreros, abrigos, chales, adornos... Estaba decidida a no volver a vestirme de negro en toda la vida. Después fuimos a varias librerías y adquirimos dos libros antiguos que tal vez pudiesen ayudarnos en nuestro propósito de encontrar el paradero del vanpyr: había uno de ciencias ocultas y otro de alquimia. Por último, fuimos a la perfumería y compré una botella de esencia de rosas y otra de gardenia. Terminamos la tarde en una pequeña pátisserie, comiendo pasteles en compañía de Leah y Nessie Black.

El señor Black se reuniría con nosotras cuatro más adelante para ir a cenar. Fuimos a la casa y nos cambiamos; esa noche me puse un vestido azul perlado que había comprado en Granada, con zapatillas del mismo color y un chal con adornos plateados. Alice se puso el vestido color verde oliva que sus padres le habían dado de cumpleaños y un chal con brocados del mismo color. El señor Black llegó por nosotras alrededor de las siete de la noche, vistiendo un bonito traje nuevo.

-¡Qué guapo estás, querido! -le había dicho la señora Black al verlo, haciéndolo sonrojar. Al parecer el señor Black había aceptado que su esposa le comprara trajes nuevos a regañadientes. Me alegré de que la familia Black estuviera gozando de la prosperidad que merecía. Todos nos metimos en el coche y fuimos a cenar a un café que se había puesto de moda en París en aquella época.

-No he vuelto a saber nada de la señorita que reclamaba una de sus propiedades, Bella -dijo el señor Black-. Sus primos deben estar planeando alguna nueva treta en estos momentos.

-Yo quisiera verles las caras a esos infames personajes -dijo Alice- Tanto oír hablar de ellos ha picado mi curiosidad

. -Por el momento tendrás que conformarte con otro personaje de casi igual infamia -dije-: mira quién está allá. En la terraza del café se distinguía la familiar figura, de uno de nuestros enemigos del pasado: Jasper Whitlock. Estaba cenando con una mujer de singular belleza que no le quitaba los ojos ni las manos de encima. La mujer tenía cabellos rubios ondulados y un vestido negro a la última moda. Alice había enmudecido.

-¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Leah Black.

—Es un antiguo pretendiente de Alice -dije—. Pero no os afanéis en verlo. Creo que viene hacia acá en este preciso momento. Efectivamente, Jasper venía hacia nosotras tomado del brazo de la mujer rubia. Mientras iban acercándose, noté que la mujer se había excedido con el maquillaje y en realidad no era tan guapa. Jasper, en cambio, estaba más apuesto que nunca. Llegó hasta nuestra mesa y, haciendo un gracioso gesto, nos saludó a todos. Hicimos las presentaciones pertinentes y Jasper nos besó las manos a Leah, a Alice y a mí.

-Qué encantadoras lucís todas... -dijo-. Claro que ninguna belleza se compara con la de Jane. Jane, querida, éstas son mis amigas Bella Swan y Alice Miranda. Señoritas: ésta es mi prometida, Jane Darvulia. Cuando Jane se inclinó a besarme en ambas mejillas me pareció detectar una mezcla de perfume con algo sutilmente fétido. Tuve que contenerme para no echarme hacia atrás.

—Encantada. No sabía que Jasper tuviera amigas tan guapas. ¡Qué precioso vestido tiene, señorita Swan! -dijo, masajeándome el brazo a través de la ceñida manga del traje que llevaba. Me molesté pero procuré no darle importancia al gesto. Alice y yo estábamos bastante desconcertadas. ¿Qué había pasado con Tanya Denali? Hubiera querido preguntárselo a Jasper, pero la etiqueta no me lo permitía. En vez de eso, Jasper habló:

-Siento mucho lo de Angela weber. ¿Cómo está Tanya?

-Tanya está en Londres, Jasper. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tienes noticias de ella? -preguntó Alice. -Hace casi dos años que no sé nada de ella -respondió él. Me pareció extrañamente sincero. Pero lo que decía no concordaba con lo que creía haber escuchado en Sainte-Marie pues, según Tanya les había contado a las demás, Jasper y ella se escribían con frecuencia.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Alice.

-De veras -dijo Jasper. Jasper pareció algo sorprendido. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo. En ese momento Jane lo abrazó y, acariciando su espalda, dijo:

-Jasper, creo que deberíamos despedirnos ahora. Nuestros amigos estarán esperándonos y vamos a llegar tarde al teatro.

-Tienes razón, querida -dijo Jasper-. Señor y señora Black, ha sido un placer conocerlos. Señoritas... siempre es un gusto verlas. Tocándose el ala del sombrero, se despidió de nuestro pequeño grupo, y él y Jane Darvulia se perdieron entre los demás comensales.

-Eso fue raro -dije.

-Definitivamente -contestó Alice. Les contamos a Jacob y Leah Black cómo habíamos pensado que Jasper y Tanya habían sostenido una correspondencia amorosa durante el último año y medio.

-Tal vez la chica se lo estaba inventando... -dijo Leah-. ¡Ese muchacho es verdaderamente apuesto!

-Estoy casi segura de que Tanya no estaba inventando nada -dije-. Pero Jasper tampoco estaba mintiendo. No le encuentro el sentido a todo esto. Tuve una mala corazonada.

-Disculpen, mis queridas damas, pero no he logrado comprender la importancia del asunto... Ambas se han puesto un poco pálidas -dijo el señor Black. Desenterado como estaba de los horribles sucesos que habíamos vivido en Sainte-Marie, no podía haber adivinado que cualquier detalle extraño relacionado con sus alumnas era motivo de alarma para nosotras.

-¿Recuerda usted las extrañas muertes que hubo en Sainte-Marie y en algunos lugares de Valais el año pasado, señor Black? -preguntó Alice. El señor Black asintió. -Angela weber fue una de las personas que murieron. Era la mejor amiga de Tanya Denali y también mi compañera de habitación en Sainte-Marie -explicó Alice. -Es muy extraño que desde hace dos años Jasper no reciba cartas de Tanya en tanto que esta última está convencida de que Jasper le escribe regularmente. ¿Recuerda cómo nuestra correspondencia se vio interrumpida durante el invierno, señor Black?

-Sí, pero, ¿no es eso fácilmente explicable? Digo, con el estado de los caminos en Valais... -dijo él.

-Lo sería si el tiempo no hubiese mejorado tanto en la época en que más cartas le envié a usted -dije-. Además... podría entender que Jasper no recibiera cartas de Tanya. Lo extraño es que ella siguiera recibiendo cartas de Jasper.

-Tal vez el muchacho siguió escribiéndole a pesar de no tener respuesta -dijo Leah Black.

-¿Jasper Whitlock? -dijo Alice-. Eso es imposible. Es demasiado orgulloso... lo conozco bien y sé que no perdería un segundo de tiempo en una chica que no demostrara el mayor interés en él.

-Eso es muy cierto -dije.

-Disculpen mi curiosidad, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con las muertes que mencionaron? -preguntó Leah Black. Sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro. No debíamos haberlas nombrado si no queríamos dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Miré a Alice con impaciencia: se encontraba tan turbada como yo. ¿Podríamos hablarles de los vampyr a los señores Black? Me retorcí un mechón de pelo y bajé la mirada, esperando que Alice nos salvara de ésa.

El rumor de las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas pareció crecer en intensidad. Levanté los ojos y me encontré con las miradas inquisitivas de los señores Black. La cara de Alice parecía decir: ¡Lo siento!

-Creo que debemos sostener esta conversación en un lugar un poco más privado -dije, al fin.

-¡No se diga más! -dijo el señor Black—. Pediré la cuenta de inmediato. Jacob y Leah Black estaban evidentemente intrigados y podían presentir la importancia de lo que Alice y yo les íbamos a contar. Nos reunimos en el salón pequeño de la casa de los Black, y Leah preparó té para todos.

Los señores Black guardaban el más prudente silencio, a la espera de nuestra historia. Decidí que lo mejor sería narrarles todo desde el comienzo.

-El día 31 de octubre del año pasado desperté con una extraña sensación... -comencé. Jacob y Leah Black escucharon el recuento de todos los sucesos que Alice y yo habíamos vivido con absoluta seriedad. No habían pensado que estábamos locas; por el contrario, parecían estar muy asustados. Les contamos lo que habíamos leído en el diario de Angela y cómo Lauren Mallory se había aprovechado de su candidez. Sólo omitimos en nuestro relato el ultraje cometido contra Angela por respeto a su privacidad. Leah Black lloraba y Jacob puso su pesada mano sobre la de ella para confortarla. El único momento en que me vi interrumpida fue cuando mencioné el verdadero nombre de Lauren Mallory.

-¿Cómo dijo el padre Anastasio que se llamaba? -preguntó el señor Black.

-Victoria -repetí.

-¿Por qué, señor Black? -preguntó Alice, ansiosa-. ¿Le recuerda algo?

-La verdad, sí -dijo el señor Black-. He visto el nombre escrito en algún lugar importante recientemente.

-¿Dónde? -pregunté.

-Si tan sólo pudiera saberlo con certeza... Veo tantos nombres en mi trabajo... Podría haberse tratado de cualquier documento legal. Es un nombre muy común entre los magyar, como ustedes lo saben... y yo tengo varios clientes húngaros. Puede que no sea nada.

-De todas formas, procure no olvidarlo -dije-. Si vuelve a verlo, téngalo en mente.

—Lo haré -dijo el señor Black-. También revisaré mis libros por si encuentro algo acerca de la muerte de Victoria Mallory. ¿En qué año dicen creer que murió?

—Según el libro que escondía en su baúl, en 1614 -dijo Alice.

—Muy bien. Haré las averiguaciones pertinentes -contesto él.

—Ahora comprendo por qué es tan importante el detalle de la comunicación entre Jasper y Tanya... -dijo Leah Black.

-Quisiera hablar con Jasper, ¿crees que podamos ir a verlo mañana? -le pregunté a Alice.

-Dudo mucho que quiera hablar de su vida amorosa conmigo -dijo ella-. Pero tal vez valga la pena que lo intentes tú. Quizá si vas sola te reciba y puedas sacarle alguna información.

—Podrían escribirle también a la chica Denali —sugirió Leah.

—Las cartas tardarían demasiado en llegar: Tanya está en Londres -dije. Acordamos que iría a ver a Jasper al día siguiente en las horas de la tarde. Antes de irnos a dormir, les recomendamos a los señores Black que usaran también crucifijos por fuera de las ropas.

-Nunca se sabe —dije-. Tal vez podrían salvarles la vida un día. Los señores Black prometieron que lo harían. Alice y yo nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, y yo me quedé pensando en el encuentro que habíamos tenido con Jasper.

-¿Qué excusa crees que pueda darle para mi visita? -le pregunté a Alice.

-No lo sé, tenemos que pensarlo bien. Un paso en falso y nuestros planes se verían arruinados -dijo-. Al menos Jasper no te detesta a ti tanto como a mí.

-Fue él quien se acercó a nuestra mesa a saludarnos. Es obvio que quería alardear de su prometida -dije.

-La adulación es el camino más directo al corazón de Jasper -dijo Alice—. Podrías presentarte con una nota de mi parte.

-¿Una nota que diga qué? -pregunté. -¡Ya verás! -dijo Alice entusiasmada. Se sentó en el escritorio y a los pocos minutos me extendió una hoja de papel:

_7 de octubre de 1880_

_Querido Jasper: Haberte visto hoy ha despertado sentimientos inusitados en mi corazón. Nunca pensé que el tiempo me enseñaría semejante lección... ¡Qué guapo estás! En cuanto te acercaste a mí, reviviste la llama del amor que un día sentí por ti. Ya ni recuerdo cuántas tonterías te dije cuando era apenas una niña. Ahora he crecido, Jasper. Soy una persona diferente, una mujer que se da cuenta de lo que perdió. Eres el hombre más apuesto de París... tal vez del mundo entero. ¡Qué elegancia! ¡Qué aplomo! Estaba temblando al verte caminar hacia nosotras. Seque es demasiado pedir, pero haría lo que fuera por que me concedieras una entrevista secreta. Quisiera hablar contigo antes que te cases, Jasper. Hazlo por el recuerdo del amor que un día me tuviste. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? No hago más que pensar en ti. La noticia de tu compromiso me ha dejado devastada. He tenido que enviar a Bella con esta nota, dejando todo orgullo de lado, con la esperanza de que aceptes verme una vez más... sólo una. Tuya, _

_Alice. _

Levanté una ceja y le sonreí a mi amiga.

-¿Cuando eras apenas una niña? Y, ¿el hombre más apuesto de París y del mundo entero? -pregunté.

-Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento... Claro está que podría agregarle más detalles -dijo.

-¡No, no, no! No hace falta, querida amiga. Con lo que le dices es más que suficiente. Entonces... ¿El plan es que yo trate de indagar al respecto de su relación con Tanya so pretexto de interceder en tu beneficio?

-Sí. Harás el mismo papel de Cupido que antaño en nuestra relación. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó.

-Más fácil que aparecerme en su casa a decirle que siempre lo he estimado profundamente -respondí-. Sólo espero que valga la pena y no pasemos la vergüenza de ensalzarlo en vano.

-No importaría, Bella, a mí en realidad me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense Jasper. Si cree que lo odio o que lo amo me da igual.

-Eso me consuela un poco, porque parece estar muy contento con su Jane Darvulia. Por cierto, ¿notaste el desagradable olor que se desprendía de ella? -pregunté.

-La verdad, no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para notar nada. Ni siquiera la pude observar bien.

-Pues olía muy mal por debajo del perfume que se había puesto... Pobre Jasper, qué asco. Además, estaba empolvadísima y tenía demasiado rouge en los labios.

-¡Me alegra! Jasper no merece casarse con nadie especial. Poco después de esa conversación nos quedamos dormidas. En la mañana, desayunamos café con pan y confitura de manzanas en compañía de Leah y Nessie Black.

—¿Puedo jugar a peinaros? -preguntó la pequeña Nessie.

-A mí puedes peinarme todo lo que quieras -dijo Alice—, dudo que logres hacer algo con mi cabello.

-¡Ya verás cómo te hago un bonito peinado! -dijo Nessie, y salió corriendo a buscar sus horquetillas y su peine.

-Es posible que te lleves una sorpresa, Alice -dijo Leah-. Nessie es muy buena para esas cosas. Me imaginé los tirones de pelo por los que iba a pasar Alice y me alegré de no haberme ofrecido como voluntaria. Al poco tiempo la pequeña regresó con todos sus implementos de peluquería, y yo me disculpé. Iba a darme un baño caliente con jabón perfumado; me parecía una dicha no tener que lavarme con agua helada como en Sainte-Marie. Desde que habíamos salido del internado me había bañado a diario con agua caliente, incluso en Sevilla en pleno verano.

Eché el agua hirviendo en la bañera y me sumergí poco a poco. Tomé la pastilla de jabón de rosas y la disolví formando abundante espuma; cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por la deliciosa sensación de tibieza en la que flotaba. El aroma de rosas invadió toda la habitación y me encontré agradeciéndole a la vida lo mucho que me estaba consintiendo. Me lavé el pelo con cuidado y me froté con mi esponja de baño. Cuando más relajada estaba, mi pensamiento voló a la parroquia del padre Anastasio. Esperé que nuestra comunicación semanal no se viese interrumpida como me había ocurrido con el señor Black. Por otra parte, me tranquilizaba saber que iba a ver a Jasper Whitlock en la tarde: tal vez él pudiese darnos alguna pista que nos llevara a descubrir si había algún peligro detrás de las desapariciones de las cartas. Salí del baño y me puse una de las batas que había comprado el día anterior.

Cuando entré a la habitación, me encontré con una Alice hermosa y maravillosamente bien peinada con un estilo natural.

-¡Alice! -exclamé-. ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Nessie resultó ser una maravilla con el peine -dijo mi sonriente amiga. Era cierto: Nessie le había hecho un peinado suelto tomando sólo un par de mechones del frente, llevándolos hacia atrás, y sujetándolos con una bonita horquetilla. Ese día dejé que la pequeña Nessie me peinara a mí también y tuvimos que aplaudirla por sus excelentes resultados.

-Esta niña tiene talento -dije—. Serás mi peinadora oficial desde hoy, Nessie.

-¡Viva! —exclamó la niña. Después de la merienda, comencé a prepararme para mi entrevista con Jasper. Alice metió la nota en un sobre y lo perfumó con su esencia favorita.

—¿Jazmín para Jasper? —pregunté.

-Por supuesto, querida... -dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo. Me puse un vestido violeta pálido y la pequeña Nessie completó mi coiffure con varias violetas del jardín.

-¡Gracias, amiga! -le dije. Nessie estaba dichosa de jugar a las muñecas con nosotras, y nosotras de dejarla jugar.

—Mucha suerte -dijo Alice—. Sé que eres una maestra en el arte de la improvisación: haz relucir tu talento.

-No lo pongas en duda -respondí. El amable cochero de los Black no tardó mucho en llevarme a casa de Jasper siguiendo mis indicaciones por las calles de París. Yo las conocía bastante bien, pues solíamos pasar al menos un mes cada verano allí con los padres de Alice.

-¡Ésta es! -le dije en cuanto vi la bonita casa de paredes blancas-. No creo que me tarde mucho, una hora, a lo sumo.

-Estaré esperándola aquí -me dijo. Me ayudó a bajarme del coche, y tiré de la cuerda de la campana de la entrada. Una señora con cofia y delantal salió a mi encuentro; le entregué mi tarjeta y le dije que quería ver a Jasper.

-Siga, por favor, señorita Swan. Me llevó a la amplia sala de espera mientras me anunciaba. Jasper tenía una casa bastante grande en la que ya había estado yo algunas veces antes, aunque no conocía a la nueva empleada que me había abierto la puerta. Lo que más me gustaba de la casa de Jasper era la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas.

En esta ocasión, las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas y no entraba un solo rayo de sol. Pocos minutos después, la misma mujer apareció y me dijo:

-El señor Whitlock la recibirá ahora. Deberá usted disculparlo, pues estaba durmiendo. No tardará en bajar. Acompáñeme al salón. La seguí a través del vestíbulo y me dejó instalada en el salón después de ofrecerme algo de beber. Acepté una taza de té y recorrí las paredes con la mirada mientras esperaba. Había varias pinturas interesantes y unos cuantos retratos familiares. El padre de Jasper aparecía en uno de ellos. Era un apuesto hombre con grandes mostachos marrones y ojos verdes como los de su hijo. Al poco tiempo, la alta figura de Jasper apareció en el umbral. Vestía una bata verde de diseños orientales que se arrastraba hasta el suelo y hacía juego con sus ojos.

-Bella Swan -dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-. Pensé que estaba soñando cuando Solange me informó de tu presencia. De todo París, tuya es la visita que jamás hubiese creído volver a recibir en esta casa. Hizo una pausa para cruzarse de brazos, y continuó: -Cuéntame... ¿a qué debo el placer?

Me sentí sonrojar intensamente. Jasper me miraba entre divertido y ligeramente molesto. Fue hasta la bandeja de plata que había en una esquina del salón y se sirvió un vaso de licor.

-¿Coñac? -preguntó.

-No, gracias -dije. Sabía que Jasper se acababa de levantar de su siesta- No tenía idea de que desayunar con licor fuera una de tus costumbres -le dije, tratando de ganar tiempo porque no sabía cómo dar inicio a tan incómoda entrevista .Jasper me miró entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que me dirigía una sonrisita sarcástica.

-Sólo una de tantas -dijo, y se sentó al otro lado del sofá con las piernas abiertas, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Tenía una actitud diferente y estaba logrando intimidarme. "Es sólo Jasper Whitlock! Habla rápido, Bella", me dije. Él no retiraba sus ojos de mi rostro un solo instante ni tampoco borraba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Se ha quedado usted muda?

-En lo absoluto -dije-. Jasper, he venido a verte porque... Cielos, no sé cómo decirte esto. Me imagino que no hay forma fácil de hacerlo, así que simplemente hablaré: Alice aún está enamorada de ti.

Me miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir si se trataba de alguna broma. Le sostuve la mirada con tanta suerte que se me aguaron un poco los ojos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Entonces Jasper se irguió en su sitio y toda la expresión de su cara cambió.

-¿Hablas en serio? -dijo. Supe que estaba tratando de contener sus emociones y me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber usado el amor de Alice como anzuelo: Jasper Whitlock todavía amaba a mi amiga. Aun así, era demasiado tarde. Ella tendría que fingir amarlo con toda su alma: Jasper podía ser un engreído pero estaba enamorado de verdad y nadie capaz de tan nobles sentimientos se merecía un golpe tan bajo.

-Sí -dije, y le alcancé la nota que Alice le había enviado. Jasper tomó el sobre y extrajo la carta de mi amiga. Deseé poder devolver el tiempo y evitar que Alice la escribiese. "Nos va a descubrir...", pensé. La mano de Jasper temblaba un poco mientras leía. Yo quería que el suelo se abriese pero, a la vez, Jasper se veía sincero y era una delicia de contemplar. Por primera vez vi algo verdaderamente atractivo en la persona de Jasper y tuve mucho miedo de que notase la falsedad en la carta de Alice. No quería averiguar cuál sería su reacción al verse burlado por segunda vez y de semejante forma.

Cuando hubo terminado de leerla, sólo elevó los ojos del papel y me preguntó, con la voz algo quebrantada:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Había caído en la trampa. Me sentí fatal mintiéndole, pero tuve que hacerlo:

-Tanya Denali -dije.

-¿Cómo? —preguntó, sorprendido.

-Tu romance con Tanya Denali. Es famoso en Sainte-Marie. Abrió mucho los ojos un momento y, casi inmediatamente después, se echó a reír.

-¿Romance? ¿Tanya y yo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Bella? Tragué en seco, aterrorizada. Jasper estaba hablando en serio.

-Tanya Denali está sinceramente convencida de que tú estás enamorado de ella. ¡Todo Sainte-Marie sabía por boca de ella que tú le enviabas cartas cada mes! -exclamé.

-¿Cartas? -preguntó-. La única carta que le he enviado yo a Tanya Denali fue una nota de agradecimiento por su invitación a un baile que ofreció hace dos años, ocasión en que las conocí a ella y a su amiguita Angela. ¿Me estás tomando del pelo, Bella Swan?

Mi seriedad debió haber hablado por sí misma. Jasper prosiguió:

-Entonces esa mujer está loca. Sí me la encontré en algunas ocasiones más, pero jamás la he pretendido ni muchísimo menos le habría escrito cada mes durante dos años. ¡Ni siquiera me agrada! -entonces dijo algo que me sacudió-: Tanya Denali es una engreída.

Sé que. me quedé con la boca abierta sin querer, porque Jasper sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Nunca esperaste escuchar esas palabras de mi boca, ¿verdad? -me preguntó.

-Francamente... no, Jasper-dije.

-Después de que Alice y yo tuvimos esa horrible pelea... no sé qué ocurrió, pero algo cambió dentro de mí. Estuve enfurecido por mucho tiempo pero, poco a poco, sus palabras calaron muy dentro de mí. Ella tenía razón, Bella: yo era un perfecto idiota. ¡Pero mira a quién se lo estoy diciendo! Si tú lo sabes tan bien como Alice. Vosotras sois dos mujeres muy inteligentes. Alice, en especial, parece tener una habilidad particular para detectar las flaquezas de los demás. No es que las mías estuvieran muy escondidas, pero... poder verlas a través del velo de su amor... En fin. Me costó mucho aceptar que Alice tenía razón en cuanto a mí. Lo más difícil de todo fue vencer el estúpido orgullo que me dominaba. Al fin tuve que admitirme a mí mismo que había sido un imbécil la mayor parte de mi vida. Trataba mal a quienes me servían, a mis amigos y hasta a mis padres -dijo, cerrando los puños-. Sé que nunca podré enmendar mis errores por completo, pero... al menos he cambiado, Bella.

Yo había enmudecido. ¡Cielo santo! Jasper Whitlock acababa de decir lo que yo hubiese jurado imposible. Alice no me creería cuando se lo contase. ¡Yo misma no me lo creía y lo acababa de oír!

-Ay... Jasper... cuánto me alegro... -fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Nunca pensé que Alice quisiera volver a hablar conmigo en su vida. Sobre todo, después de la forma en que reaccioné. Y ahora... Bella, júrame que Alice no me está mintiendo en esta carta -dijo, arrodillándose súbitamente frente a mí y aferrándome de los hombros. Quise salir corriendo. ¿Qué hacer? Si Alice le rompiera el corazón a Jasper sería desastroso. No podía contarle que las palabras de Alice no eran más que una vil excusa.

-Te lo juro -mentí, y sentí que se me encogía el corazón. Ése sí que era un verdadero pecado del que me tendría que confesar en la iglesia el domingo sin falta... No el decirle que la nota era real, sino el habérsela dado en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se nos había ocurrido una idea tan cruel? Jasper se veía feliz. Se puso de pie y, apoyando las manos en las caderas, dijo sonriendo:

-Ve y dile a Alice que la veré esta noche donde ella quiera. ¿Dónde os estáis hospedando?

-En casa de los amigos que conociste ayer en la noche. Pero, espera, Jasper -dije, tratando de salvar la situación-: ¿Y tu prometida?

-¡Jane! ¡La había olvidado! -exclamó, sonrojándose-. Este... creo que Jane tiene algún compromiso esta noche. Además... puedo verme con una vieja amiga, ¿no?

No había nada que hacer. Alice tendría que reunirse con él. Afortunadamente estaba Jane. Ésta podía ser la única salida de Alice para no romperle el corazón a Jasper.

-Sí. Puedes hacerlo -respondí, y escribí a regañadientes la dirección de los Black en un papel que me trajo-. Alice va a ponerse feliz.

-Yo ya lo estoy, Bella -dijo Jasper y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me iba a romper las costillas. Salí de casa de Jasper Whitlock con la cabeza dándome vueltas y completamente confundida en cuanto a todas las cosas que había acabado de oír... y de decir.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Alice.

—Que esta noche viene Jasper Whitlock -le dije.

-¡Pero, Bella, se suponía que Jasper iba a despreciarme y tú ibas a averiguar todo lo de Tanya Denali valiéndote de su vanidad! -exclamó mi amiga.

—Pues no hubo tal suceso -dije—. Y ahora, espero que logres fingir todo el amor que le has profesado en esa carta, Alice...

—¡Ay! ¿En qué me he metido? -preguntó.

-En la grande -le dije-. Creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en qué le vas a decir... porque no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Quién va a venir? -preguntó Nessie.

-El enamorado de Alice -le contesté.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que Alice tuviera un enamorado! -dijo la pequeña.

-Yo tampoco —dijo Alice.

-Ni yo... -dije-. Hasta hace un rato. Pero es... ¡guapísimo! Alice se ruborizó y sus ojos negros chispearon.

-Bella Swan, me las vas a pagar -dijo. -Creo que más bien te las vas a pagar a ti misma -respondí y agregué, saliendo de la estancia- Ven, Nessie. Ayúdame a disponer unos hors d' oeuvres en la cocina para la pareja enamorada.

-¿Por qué yo, Señor? ¿Por qué? -escuché que decía Alice mientras me alejaba. Un rato después, volví a sentarme con ella para repasar los puntos de mi entrevista con Jasper.

-Haz lo posible por asegurarte de que Jasper nos esté diciendo la verdad en cuanto a Tanya Denali -le dije-. De ser cierto que él nunca la ha pretendido, querría decir que existe la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese estado interceptando el correo de Sainte-Marie.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por extraer hasta la última onza de verdad de la que Jasper sea capaz -dijo.

-Hazlo con cariño... -le rogué. Jasper llegó a casa de los Black con tanta puntualidad como sus ojos lo habían asegurado en su casa. Nessie abrió la puerta.

-¡Ay; sí! ¡Qué guapo es! -exclamó en cuanto lo vio-. Oye, ¿eres el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas?

-Más bien el sapo azul... -dijo Jasper. Le dirigí a Alice una mirada de complicidad. Si esa respuesta no comprobaba un cambio real en Jasper, no sabía qué más podría hacerlo. -¿Y quién eres tú, pequeña? -le preguntó a Nessie, sonriendo.

—Soy Nessie Black. La peinadora oficial de Alice y Bella.

-Encantado, señorita Black, peinadora oficial de esta casa -dijo Jasper tomando la pequeña mano de Nessie y besándola. Quise salir y llevarme a Nessie al jardín para dejarlos solos pero no pude. Me había dejado atrapar por el hechizo del momento y no quería perderme un segundo del reencuentro del nuevo Jasper con mi amiga.

-Alice... -dijo él, y se quedó mirándola. No parecía un estúpido enamorado. Parecía un hombre enamorado.

-Hola, Jasper -dijo ella.

-Ay, ¡qué romántico! -dijo Nessie.

-¿Has estado leyéndole novelas de Ann Radcliffe a esta niña, Bella? -me preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que absorbió el amor que se respira en el aire esta noche... -dije y, muy a mi pesar, supe que era el momento de retirarnos—. Ven, Nessie, vamos a traerles las cosas que preparamos. Pude ver a Jasper besando la mano de Alice. Cuánto quise que mi amiga lo correspondiese aunque fuera un poco. Nessie y yo hicimos como que entrábamos a la cocina pero nos escurrimos escaleras arriba para poder escuchar toda la conversación. Desde donde estaba yo, podía ver sólo a Jasper y la ventana que estaba tras él.

-Yo quiero tener un príncipe así cuando crezca -dijo Nessie.

-Es un sapo, pequeña -dije.

-Pues es el sapo más guapo que he visto en mi vida -dijo ella.

-Al parecer también se ha convertido en un sapo muy amable... -le dije, y me puse el dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que debíamos permanecer en silencio y así poder escuchar lo que decían.

-Lo último que me esperaba era que fuese a recibir esa nota de tu parte -dijo Jasper.

-Lo último que esperaba yo era verte anoche -dijo Alice- Mucho menos del brazo de tu... prometida.

Nessie abrió los ojos. La vi tomar aire para hablar, pero la detuve.

-Después te lo explico -le dije.

—Jane -dijo Jasper-. La verdad es que hubiese preferido ir a saludarte solo... pero habría sido descortés con ella. Insistió en acompañarme.

-¿Le has hablado de... nuestro pasado? -le preguntó Alice.

-No. Sólo le dije que vosotras dos erais unas viejas amigas cuando os vimos en el restaurante.

-Y... ¿cuándo planeas casarte?

-Se supone que nos casaremos en enero. Ah, Alice, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que ibas a aparecer en mi vida de nuevo?

-¿La amas? -preguntó Alice.

—Es una mujer... eh... creo que me quiere mucho -contestó él.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo creí que me agradaba mucho cuando la conocí. Fue extraño. Era más como... No, será mejor que no diga esto o pensarás que soy el engreído del pasado -dijo Jasper.

-Dilo de todas formas -pidió Alice.

—Bueno... Fue más como si ella me hubiese cortejado a mí. Y yo me he dejado cortejar.

-¿Por qué, Jasper? Tienes muchas mujeres de dónde elegir.

-Tal vez porque me ha parecido que Jane ha demostrado tener un interés genuino en mí, a diferencia de las otras mujeres que he conocido en los últimos años.

—¿Qué pasó con Tanya? -preguntó Alice.

-Ya se lo dije a Bella en mi casa, pero te lo repetiré a ti: nunca he pretendido a Tanya Denali. Jamás me ha interesado. No sé de dónde sacó esa idea.

-¿Y entonces qué dices de todas las cartas que recibía de tu parte? -preguntó Alice.

- Por última vez: no sé de qué cartas hablan. Nunca le he escrito a Tanya. Nunca me ha agradado y nunca he tenido un romance con ella.

-Pero, Jasper, todo Sainte-Marie pensaba que vosotros estabais enamorados.

—Pues lo que pensaba Sainte-Marie y la realidad distan mucho de parecerse. No sé por qué inventaría Tanya semejante disparate. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... ¿vosotras no erais enemigas?

-No nos la llevábamos muy bien. ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, Alice, tú eres muy astuta. ¿No crees que Tanya habría podido inventarlo sólo para provocarte?

-No tengo dudas de que habría sido así... si Tanya hubiera sabido de lo nuestro. Pero lo cierto es que ella sólo se enteró de que hubiese habido algo entre tú y yo hace un año, y lleva dos hablando de ti -dijo Alice.

-Entonces lo único que se me ocurre es que puede ser otro Jasper quien ha estado escribiéndole -dijo él.

-No. Todos saben quién es Jasper Whitlock, sobre todo ella -dijo Alice.

—Pues déjame decirte que yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú o más. Pero, la verdad, Alice, lo que Tanya quiera decir me tiene sin cuidado. Quien me importa... eres tú. En ese instante vi una sombra cruzar el jardín por la ventana que estaba detrás de Jasper.

-¡Hay alguien allí fuera! -exclamó Alice-. Acabo de ver algo moviéndose entre los árboles.

-Será el viento -dijo Jasper-. Alice, escucha lo que te estoy diciendo: nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

-Jasper, no quiero desviar el rumbo de la conversación pero sé que acabo de ver una sombra pasando detrás de ti.

-Estás algo nerviosa. No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte -dijo él.

-Gracias, pero... creo que deberíamos asomarnos al jardín -dijo Alice.

-Como tú quieras, aunque no creo que sea nada -dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me preocupa que alguien esté merodeando la propiedad -dijo mi amiga, poniéndose de pie.

—Querida, estás temblando... ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Jasper. En ese momento bajé por las escaleras y me les uní con Nessie pisándome los talones.

-Hay alguien afuera, Bella -dijo Alice.

-Lo sé -dije-. Yo también lo vi.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué extrañas estáis esta noche! -dijo Jasper-. Tendréis que perdonarme, había olvidado lo que implica disfrutar de vuestra compañía...

-¿Qué viste tú exactamente, Bella? -preguntó Alice.

—Tan sólo una sombra -dije.

-Yo también -dijo mi amiga.

-¿Y ya no es normal que haya sombras en los jardines? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, pero... -comencé a decir.

-¿Creéis que puede haber algún ladrón tratando de entrar a la casa? —preguntó él.

-Sí —se apresuró a decir Alice-. Es eso.

-Bueno. Entonces voy a ir a buscarlo -dijo Jasper.

-¡No! -gritamos Alice y yo al tiempo. Jasper nos miró desconcertado.

-¿Quién os entiende? ¿Qué proponéis que hagamos, entonces? -dijo.

-Creo que sería mucho mejor que echásemos un vistazo desde adentro. Podría estar... armado -dije.

-Yo creo que si vosotras estáis tan asustadas sería mucho mejor que yo saliera y le diera una vuelta a la propiedad -dijo él.

-¡El sapo azul es muy valiente! -dijo Nessie. Alice cogió a Jasper del brazo y, mirándolo, le dijo: -Y yo quiero que te quedes aquí. No quiero que te expongas. Jasper pareció conmoverse. Corrí a la ventana y me asomé, escudriñando la vista del jardín que tenía.

-No se ve nada extraño -dije. Me dirigí al otro ventanal e hice igual: no había nada.

-Creo que voy a subir a mirar hacia fuera desde la habitación —dije-. Ven conmigo, Nessie. Vosotros dos quedaos aquí. Jasper rio.

-Estáis actuando fuera de toda proporción -dijo-. Está bien. Yo encantado de quedarme en el salón con Alice. Subí con Nessie hasta la habitación y me asomé por la ventana. El viento suave mecía las copas de los árboles y arrastraba las hojas de un lado al otro del jardín.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada, Bella? -preguntó Nessie.

-Porque hay algunas personas muy malas en el mundo, pequeña. Por eso es muy importante que nunca te quites tu crucifijo -le dije.

-Está bien. Nunca me lo quitaré -dijo ella. Después de un rato, nos retiramos de la ventana.

-¿No encontraste al ladrón? -preguntó Nessie. -No. Al parecer no había ningún ladrón -dije.

-¿Bella? -¿Sí, Nessie?

-¿Quién era esa muchacha que estaba allí afuera? El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Corrí de nuevo a la ventana pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué muchacha, Nessie? -le pregunté con urgencia.

-Ya no está allí, pero sí lo estaba hace unos minutos -dijo ella, también mirando por la ventana.

—¿Dónde? -pregunté.

-Allí, al lado del olmo -dijo Nessie señalando con el dedo. Sólo la tenue luz de la luna caía sobre la tierra.

-¿Por qué no me la enseñaste cuando la viste? -pregunté algo alterada.

-¡Porque creí que estábamos buscando a un ladrón! -dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

-No te preocupes, Nessie -dije, consolándola-. No es tu culpa. Sólo avísanos de inmediato siempre que veas algo extraño, ¿está bien? A mí, a Alice y a tus padres... ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, Bella -dijo. Si Nessie había visto una muchacha en el jardín, significaba que estábamos en peligro.

-¿Cómo era esa muchacha, Nessie? -le pregunté.

-Era rubia. Tenía un vestido negro. Estaba mirando hacia la casa, pero no nos vio.

-¿Rubia? ¿Estás segura? -le pregunté.

-Sí. Estoy segura. Y tenía el pelo largo. Pero no pude ver bien su cara. Esa no era la descripción de Lauren... era, extrañamente, la descripción de la prometida de Jasper. Sentí un inesperado alivio pensando que podría tratarse de un asunto de celos en vez de que estuviésemos siendo rastreadas por el vampyr... Aun así, no podíamos confiarnos: cualquier presencia entre las sombras era un gran motivo de sospecha.

-Ven, Nessie. Quiero que les cuentes a Alice y a Jasper lo que viste.

-¿Les llevamos té y galletas también? -preguntó.

-Sí, vamos -dije. Eché una última ojeada fuera de la ventana: nada. Nessie y yo bajamos de nuevo al salón. Jasper tenía una mano de Alice entre las suyas.

-¡Eso es terrible! -le estaba diciendo. Al vernos entrar, me dijo:

-¡No tenía idea de que lo ocurrido en Valais fuera tan grave! Miré a Alice tratando de averiguar qué tan comunicativa había sido con Jasper. Supe que no mucho por lo que sus ojos me dijeron.

-Lo fue -dije—. Jasper, Alice: Nessie tiene que contaros algo.

-Había una muchacha rubia con un vestido negro parada en el jardín. La vi desde arriba. Tenía el pelo muy largo -dijo Nessie. Alice le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Jasper.

-¿Jane?-preguntó él. Pero eso es imposible...

-Jasper, ¿sabía tu prometida que estarías aquí? –pregunté

. -¡Ya no lo soporto más! -dijo Nessie-. ¿Cómo es que el sapo tiene una prometida y está enamorado de Alice?

-Es un poco complicado, Nessie... -dijo Jasper

. -¿Y bien? -le pregunté de nuevo.

-Sí, le conté que vendría a veros, pero ella está cenando en casa de los Mallory en este momento.

-¿En casa de quién? -pregunté, horrorizada.

-¡Dios mío, Jasper! ¿Dijiste Mallory? —preguntó Alice.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Dije Mallory! ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

-Siempre tienes que llevar tu crucifijo contigo, Jasper -dijo Nessie.

-¡Rápido, Nessie! ¡Corre arriba y llama a tus padres! -pedí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? -preguntó ella.

-No. Hiciste algo muy bueno. Ve y llámalos, ¿está bien?

-¡Voy! -dijo, tomando impulso, y se detuvo un momento-. ¿Qué debo decirles?

-Diles que el... que Lauren Mallory y los suyos nos han encontrado.

-¿Quién es Lauren Mallory? -preguntó Jasper con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que Nessie desaparecía gradas arriba. Alice y yo nos miramos preguntándonos qué hacer. Entonces se me ocurrió. Tomé mi crucifijo y salté sobre Jasper, estampándoselo en la mejilla.

-¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Qué haces? —gritó él, espantado.

-¡No lo han transformado en vampyr aún, Alice! -dije, aliviada al comprobar que la piel de Jasper no se había quemado.

-¡Jasper! ¡Gracias a Dios! -dijo Alice.

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? -dijo él, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Ambas os habéis vuelto locas! ¡Más locas de lo que erais antes!

-¡Siéntate, Jasper! -dijo mi amiga-. Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no nos lo hayas contado todo.

-¿Yo? ¿Contároslo todo? ¡Vosotras sois quienes me debéis una explicación coherente antes que salga corriendo de aquí! -exclamó Jasper.

-¿Tiene Jane una amiga llamada Victoria? -le pregunté temblando. Entonces Jasper se quedó quieto y me miró con seriedad.

-Sí... ¿por qué? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque esa mujer es la asesina de Angela weber -dijo Alice.

-¿Victoria Mallory? -exclamó Jasper.

—¡Entonces sí la conoces! -dije.

-Jasper, ¿te ha dado Jane algo de beber? -preguntó Alice.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estoy comprometido con la mujer, por Dios! ¿Cómo que Victoria es la asesina de Angela? ¿No acababas de decirme que Angela murió de anemia? -preguntó Jasper. Alice lo sentó de nuevo en el sillón, y le dijo:

-Victoria Mallory produce anemia.

-Es un vampyr -dije yo.

-¿Alguien dijo vampyr? -preguntó el señor Black terminando de bajar por las escaleras en bata de dormir y sujetando en alto su crucifijo. -¡Ésta es una casa de locos! -murmuró Jasper.

-Buenas noches, señor Whitlock -dijo el señor Black, apurado

. —Buenas noches, señor Black -dijo Jasper incorporándose y estrechando la mano de Jacob.

-¿Dónde está el condenado monstruo? -preguntó éste.

-Estaba afuera en el jardín -dije-. ¡Y es nada menos y nada más que la prometida de Jasper! La mujer que nos presentó anoche, ¿recuerda?

-¡Ahora comprendo por qué olía tan mal! Con todo respeto, señor Whitlock -dijo, enrojeciendo por su imprudencia. Jasper pareció indignarse y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Alice lo miró levantando una ceja y él cerró los labios, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Pareció detenerse a pensar un par de segundos y al fin dijo, frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Por qué habláis de monstruos, asesinatos y vampyr? ¿Qué tienen que ver jane y Victoria con todo esto?

-¿No te parece muy raro que Nessie haya visto una chica con la misma descripción de tu... de jane en el jardín? —preguntó Alice.

-Sí, me parece extraño. ¡Pero resulta que debe haber mil mujeres con las mismas características en París! -dijo él.

—Y ¿cuántas de ellas tienen una amiga llamada Victoria Mallory? -pregunté yo.

-Señor Whitlock -dijo Jacob Black-: escúchelas, por favor. Alice y Bella han tenido un año fatal. Es un milagro que estén vivas.

Jasper pareció tomarse un poco más en serio al señor Black.

-Ya sé que es difícil creerle a un hombre que habla de monstruos en camisón de dormir... -continuó- pero le suplico que les preste atención. Yo voy a asegurarme de que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas con llave. Nessie y Leah no tardarán en bajar. Alice, Bella: creo que vais a tener que contarle al señor Whitlock toda la historia desde el comienzo. Dicho esto, se puso en la labor de revisar todas las cerraduras del salón.

-Os escucho -dijo Jasper mirándonos con seriedad. Mientras Alice le narraba a Jasper las desventuras que habíamos vivido en Sainte-Marie a causa de Victoria Mallory, me reuní en la cocina con Nessie, Leah y Jacob Black.

-¿Así que el sapo tiene una enamorada y un vampyr? —le preguntaba Nessie a su mamá. Leah me miró y, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo:

—Pensamos que sería mejor contárselo todo. No queremos ponerla en peligro por proteger su inocencia.

-Me parece una sabia decisión -le dije-. Señor Black, ¿ha revisado usted toda la casa?

-¡Cada rincón! -dijo él-. Sigo mirando por las ventanas pero no veo nada. Creo que la señorita Darvulia debe haber partido hace rato.

-¡Ese nombre es el más horrible que haya oído en la vida! -dijo Nessie-. Tenía que ser un vampyr. De todos, era Nessie quien estaba menos asustada. Estaba tomándoselo todo como una aventura. Llevamos té y galletas para todos al salón donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

-¡Qué pálido estás, sapo! -le dijo Nessie.

-¿Está bien que hable de todo esto delante de la niña? -le preguntó Jasper a Leah.

-Adelante, muchacho. Habla todo lo que quieras -le dijo ella.

-Toda la historia que me han contado me parece espantosa... -dijo—. Pero no creo que Jane sea un vampyr. Y no es que crea que me están mintiendo pero la idea de que tales criaturas existan me parece bastante inverosímil.

-Pues eres un necio, Jasper -le dije-. No puedo creer que después de escuchar una historia semejante te vayas a dar el lujo de apelar al escepticismo.

-Lo siento, Bella, no puedo mentir. Jane me parece una buena persona y... aunque Victoria Mallory es un poco rara, no creo que se trate de la misma persona de quien vosotras habláis. Todo esto debe ser una simple coincidencia

.-Jane me pareció extraña cuando la conocí -le dije-. Y su aroma... ¡me recordó al de Victoria!

-¿Hace cuánto llegó Victoria a París? -preguntó Alice.

-Hace unos nueve meses -respondió Jasper.

-¿Y hace cuánto conoces a Jane? —pregunté yo.

-La conocí hace más o menos diez meses, y hemos estado comprometidos hace cinco —dijo él.

—¿En qué circunstancias la conociste? -le preguntó Alice.

—Mi tío Lorenzo me envió una carta el año pasado, contándome que la hija de unos muy queridos amigos suyos debía venir a París a comprar una propiedad, y me pidió que la alojara en mi casa mientras ella realizaba los trámites pertinentes. La chica resultó ser Jane -dijo Jasper.

-¿Ella vive en tu casa? -preguntó Alice, perturbada. ¿Estaría celosa?

-No. Se mudó en cuanto adquirió su propia casa, pero seguimos frecuentándonos después de eso -dijo él. Pude ver en los ojos de Alice que quería preguntarle más, pero no dijo nada.

-El que haya llegado a su vida por medio de una carta me parece más que sospechoso. No quiero ser entrometida, pero hemos entrado en confianza muy pronto por la fuerza de las circunstancias, señor Whitlock -dijo Leah.

-Por favor, llámeme Jasper -pidió él.

-Bien, Jasper -dijo Leah-. Después de lo ocurrido con las cartas de Jacob y Bella... y todo ese lío de las cartas de amor de Tanya Denali... lo que quiero preguntarle es: ¿no habrá alguna posibilidad de que su tío no haya escrito esa carta? Jasper se quedó pensativo unos instantes. —¿Conserva aún la carta? -preguntó Leah.

-Es posible —dijo Jasper.

-Podría compararla con alguna anterior, si fuese posible -sugirió el señor Black.

-Todo esto es demasiado siniestro -dijo Jasper-. Pero revisaré las cartas.

-Ahora que ya sabes la forma en que Victoria convirtió a Angela en vampyr—le dije a Jasper- espero que hayas hecho una recapitulación consciente de toda tu relación con Jane y te hayas asegurado de que la última no te haya dado de beber nada extraño... Sobre todo, espero que no hayas unido tu sangre con la de ella.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Esas cosas me horrorizan -dijo Jasper.

-Yo creo que es imperativo que deshagas ese compromiso cuanto antes -dijo Alice. Las mejillas de Jasper adquirieron algo de color y dijo, mirando a Alice:

-Eso es algo de lo que puedes estar segura... pero por razones muy diferentes a que su amiga Victoria sea la misma Lauren Mallory que Bella vio aullar frente a un crucifijo.

Entonces me disculpé unos minutos y fui a la habitación a buscar algo. Volví a asomarme a la ventana pero no había ni rastros de Jane Darvulia. Bajé rápidamente pues estaba asustada aunque estuviese en tan buena compañía.

-Por cierto, Bella —dijo Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados cuando volví al salón-: casi me matas del susto con la forma en que te abalanzaste sobre mí a estamparme la cara con ese crucifijo. ¿Estás segura de que no fue eso lo que mató a Lauren Mallory?

-Qué gracioso te has puesto, Jasper. No deberías tomarte a la ligera lo que te hemos contado acerca de los vampyr... ten presente que el escepticismo nunca le ha salvado la vida a nadie. Y, precisamente, para que estés protegido de esos seres infernales, te he traído esto... -dije, extendiéndole lo que había ido a buscar a la habitación.

—¿Un crucifijo? —preguntó Jasper.

-Sí -dije-. Era de mi padre. Yo ya tengo uno. Pónselo, Alice.

-Me siento un poco mal aceptando una joya familiar, Bella. Además, es muy hermoso -dijo Jasper.

—No te sientas mal. Me hará feliz saber que lo llevas puesto. Mucho más feliz que tenerlo en un cofre -dije. Alice se incorporó y le puso el crucifijo a Jasper alrededor del cuello.

-Quiero que me prometas que no te lo quitarás por ningún motivo -le pidió Alice.

-Te lo prometo -dijo Jasper-. Nunca se sabe... Victoria Mallory podría ser la despiadada vampyr que asesinó a Angela weber

-¡Así se habla! -dije. Tuve la sensación de que Jasper se estaba dejando convencer de llevar el crucifijo más por amor a Alice que porque creyese nada de lo que le habíamos dicho, pero eso no importaba con tal de que estuviera a salvo.

-El escepticismo nunca le ha salvado la vida a nadie... Me gusta esa frase, Bella -dijo Jasper.

-Qué bueno. Es la verdad -dije, sonriéndole. Estaba favorablemente impresionada con Jasper Whitlock; en definitiva no era el mismo chico con quien Alice había tenido un romance hacía casi tres años. Su cambio de actitud incluso lo hacía parecer algo mayor. Mi amiga debió tener el mismo pensamiento porque le dijo:

-Cuánto has cambiado, Jasper.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta de ello -dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa. Quién habría pensado que algún día iba a perder todos los aires de vanidad y afectación del pasado.

—Yo creo que deberíamos sellar la casa ahora mismo -les dije a los señores Black—. El padre Anastasio me dio una botella con una solución especial de agua bendita y sal exorcizada para proteger las viviendas de los espíritus malignos. ¿Me acompañarían? Me da algo de miedo hacerlo sola. Jacob, Nessie, Leah y yo fuimos a recorrer toda la casa bendiciendo cada pared y ventana con la solución del padre Anastasio.

—Me da una terrible sensación que Nessie haya visto a esa mujer allá afuera -dije.

-Aun si ella también fuera un vampyr... es posible que sólo estuviese vigilando a su presa, es decir, Jasper. Tal vez no sepa que usted y Alice están aquí -dijo el señor Black.

-Creo que eso es imposible, Jacob -le dije-. Ella es una amiga cercana de Victoria y nos conoció ayer. Y Jasper le dijo que iba a venir a vernos esta noche. Debe haberlo seguido -dije.

-Bella tiene razón -dijo Leah-. Aunque... el hecho de que Jasper esté comprometido con Jane, quien es amiga de Victoria, quien estuvo en el mismo internado de Sainte-Marie... es demasiado diciente.

-¿A qué te refieres, querida? -le preguntó Jacob a Leah.

—A que son muy pocas personas que se conocen entre sí como para que la relación de Jane y Jasper sea coincidencial -dijo Leah.

-¿No pensarás que el señor Whitlock...? -comenzó a decir Jacob.

-No, no -dijo Leah-. El muchacho no parece tener un pelo de malo... Se me ocurre que Jane Darvulia debe haber llegado a él por una razón específica. Nos sentamos en la cama de Nessie, pues estábamos sellando su habitación en ese momento.

-Quiero escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir al respecto, Leah -dije-. Me parece que está llegando a un descubrimiento importante.

-Tenemos en nuestras manos el recuento de una gran cantidad de acontecimientos extraños —prosiguió ella—. De todos, el que lleva más tiempo ocurriendo es el fenómeno de las supuestas cartas de Jasper a la señorita Denali.

-Eso es cierto -dije-. Continúe, por favor.

-Si pusiéramos los sucesos en orden cronológico, tendríamos lo siguiente: primero, la señorita Denali recibe cartas de parte de Jasper Whitlock que él dice jamás haber escrito. Segundo, aparece Lauren o Victoria Mallory en Sainte-Marie y trata de matarte. Tercero, la misma seduce a Angela, quien está enamorada de Jasper, con falsas promesas de amistad. Cuarto, Lauren Mallory queda atrapada en un ataúd durante un mes y medio. Luego, mata a Angela weber y huye de Sainte-Marie. Casi inmediatamente después, Jasper recibe a Jane Darvulia en su propia casa y unos pocos meses después se comprometen. ¿Notáis cómo parece haber una relación entre todos esos hechos? -preguntó Leah.

-Viéndolos de esa forma, pareciera como si Jasper fuese una pieza de vital importancia para los vampyr-dije-. ¡Es usted muy inteligente, Leah!

-Gracias, Bella. Como os decía, entonces: no me parece nada coincidencial que esa mujer Darvulia haya llegado a Jasper.

-Estoy convencido de que estás en lo cierto, querida -dijo Jacob Black. Nos levantamos de la cama y cerramos la puerta de la habitación. Esa noche, Nessie dormiría con sus padres.

—No saben cuánto siento que los vampyr hayan llegado a sus vidas por mi culpa -les dije a Leah y Jacob- Si no hubiese sido por mí. ustedes no estarían en peligro.

-¡Tonterías, Bella! -dijo el señor Black-. Si nos vamos a poner con absurdos remordimientos, ¡la culpa es mía por ser su abogado! Usted no es responsable de la existencia de esas abominables criaturas -dijo. Agradecí la bondad del señor Black, pero no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento por el hecho de que Jane Darvulia estuviese acechando su hogar. Me prometí partir de París en cuanto me mese posible. Los señores Black se quedaron en su habitación y yo volví a bajar al salón. Alice y Jasper estaban de pie y él estaba abrazándola con ternura. Al verme llegar, Alice me dijo:

-Jasper ya se va, Bella.

-¿De veras, Jasper? No me gusta nada la idea de que te vayas ahora. Estoy segura de que Jacob y Leah comprenderían que pasaras la noche aquí -dije.

-Te creo, Bella. Sin embargo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la mañana... Y no me sentiría bien quedándome aquí sin el permiso de los señores Black -dijo él.

-Jasper... las cartas misteriosas a Tanya Denali y la repentina aparición de Jane Darvulia en tu vida parecen indicar que tú eres apetecido por el enemigo y no de forma coincidencial. Te suplico que tengas muchísimo cuidado. Trata de no estar a solas con Jane en ningún momento y muchísimo menos con victoria Mallory -le dije.

-Y no vayas a contarles nada de esto por ningún motivo. Ni una sola palabra -le pidió Alice.

-Descuida. Tendré mucho cuidado. De todas formas, no pensaba ver a Jane hasta dentro de unos días. Jasper partió y Alice y yo subimos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunté a mi amiga-. ¿Ya revivió el amor que un día sentiste por Jasper?

-Jamás -dijo-. Puede que él esté actuando de forma diferente, pero... ¿cómo borrar el pasado?}

-¡Alice! Me sorprendes. Hubiese jurado que estabas cayendo en la telaraña del amor una vez más -dije.

-No sé de qué te extrañas. Tú misma me dijiste que tenía que seguir con el juego al que di inicio enviándole esa carta... y tenías toda la razón. Ahora resulta que esta comedia va a salvarle la vida.

-Pobre de Jasper. Está convencido de que le correspondes -dije.

-¿Pobre de Jasper? ¡Pobre de Jasper con Jane Darvulia! -exclamó Alice.

—Cierto... Bueno, ahora tenemos que averiguar dónde vive Victoria Mallory. Es nuestra oportunidad para darle muerte a ese vampyr de una buena vez.

-¿Tú crees que Jane Darvulia también sea uno de ellos? -preguntó Alice,

-¿Creerlo? ¡Estoy segura de ello! -dije-. Tendremos que sacarla del panorama también.

-¿Cuántos de ellos habrá? -Quién sabe. Tal vez sean varios... Estoy muy asustada, Alice. Y quisiera irme de aquí cuanto antes. No quiero seguir poniendo a los Black en peligro -dije.

-Tendremos que actuar con presteza -concluyó Alice. -¿Cuándo verás a Jasper de nuevo? -le pregunté.

-Mañana después de merendar. Le dije que iríamos a su casa. -Bien. Compararemos las cartas de su tío y haremos que nos muestre dónde queda la casa de Victoria -dije.

-Bella... no me dejes tanto tiempo a solas con él, ¿quieres? -me pidió.

-Haré todo lo posible por quedarme con vosotros todo el tiempo, no sea que se le vaya a ocurrir besarte... -prometí.

-Gracias -dijo. Me quedé gran parte de la noche vigilando que no hubiera nadie en el jardín desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, y al fin el sueño me venció. A la mañana siguiente, fuimos con Nessie y Leah a la sastrería a probarnos algunos de los vestidos y luego pasamos por la iglesia a recoger más agua bendita.

-Quisiera que el padre Anastasio estuviera aquí -dije-. Voy a escribirle contándole que el vampyr está en París.

—Enviaremos la carta directamente desde el correo -dijo Leah-. Debemos evitar que vuestras cartas sean interceptadas.

-Cierto -dije-. Le pediré al padre Anastasio que me escriba a Pest de ahora en adelante. Esa casa está vacía y pronto tendré que ir a darle una vuelta.

-Sabia decisión -dijo Leah. Después de eso, Alice y yo nos sentamos a revisar los libros que habíamos comprado en el almacén de libros antiguos pero no encontramos nada que pudiese ser relevante a nuestra causa. Merendamos en el jardín con la familia Black, pues estaba haciendo un día hermoso.

-Le traeremos las cartas del tío de Jasper para que pueda examinarlas en la tarde, Jacob —le dije al señor Black.

-Excelente idea -dijo él-. Soy hábil para analizar escrituras y firmas. Alice y yo fuimos a casa de Jasper hacia la una de la tarde. El sol brillaba sobre las calles y la ciudad se veía muy animada.

-Quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí —dijo Alice.

-Tal vez algún día puedas hacerlo -le dije con segunda intención. Si algún día ella y Jasper... No, Alice nunca olvidaría lo insoportable que él había sido. Cuando llegamos a su casa, la misma mujer nos abrió la puerta y nos condujo al despacho. Jasper estaba absorto en la revisión de algunos documentos y no se percató de que habíamos entrado. Tenía un mechón de liso pelo dorado cayéndole sobre la cara y sopló hacia arriba para quitárselo de encima. Ese día no se había afeitado y una leve sombra marrón le cubría el rostro.

—Jasper -dijo Alice. Él elevó la mirada hacia nosotras y, sin levantarse, dijo:

-Acercaos. Tenéis que ver esto. Nosotras nos precipitamos a su escritorio. Tenía varias cartas esparcidas sobre el mueble

.—Éstas son las cartas de mi tío Lorenzo antes de que me escribiese hablándome de Jane... y ésta es la carta donde me pide que la reciba en mi casa. A simple vista, la letra parecía ser la misma. Estaban escritas en italiano.

-¿Veis lo que veo yo? —preguntó Jasper. Tomé una de las cartas anteriores en una mano y la más reciente en la otra.

-La verdad, no veo ninguna diferencia -dije.

-Lee la última carta con atención -insistió Jasper. Lo hice. Aún no noté nada.

-Lo siento -dije—. No veo qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar.

-Dame acá -dijo Alice, cogiendo la carta.

-¿Cuál es el detalle más llamativo de esa carta? -preguntó Jasper. Me asomé por encima del hombro de Alice y miré muy bien la firma. Era igual a las demás. -Es la misma letra y la firma es idéntica -dijo Alice.

-Exactamente -dijo Jasper-. Lo más interesante de esa última carta es que el nombre de Jane Darvulia brilla por su ausencia. Era cierto. Volví a releer la carta y el nombre de la señorita que Jasper debía recibir no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde vive tu tío Lorenzo, Jasper? -pregunté.

-En Florencia -dijo él.

-Creo que deberías escribirle al respecto de este asunto, pidiéndole que te conteste a otra dirección. Pregúntale cuál es el nombre de la persona que te estaba pidiendo que alojaras.

-Lo haré -dijo él—. Aunque todo esto no significa que Jane no sea la misma persona.

-No. Y que tu tío corroborara que Jane Darvulia sí es la persona que te pidió que alojaras aquí tampoco significaría que ella no es un vampyr-~dije.

—Supongo que no -dijo él-. ¿Deseáis beber algo?

-No, gracias -dijo Alice. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero que nos muestres la casa de Victoria Mallory -dije-. Y también la de tu querida Jane.

-No están muy lejos de aquí -dijo él-. Podemos ir ahora mismo, si así lo queréis.

-Señor Whitlock -dijo la criada entrando a la habitación-: ha llegado este sobre para usted.

-Gracias, Solange -dijo él-. ¿Qué será esto? Jasper abrió el sobre que Solange le había entregado.

-Ah, es un recordatorio para la fiesta de Alec Ujvary -dijo-. Es gracioso que se haya tomado la molestia de enviar esta nota además de la invitación; nadie olvidaría semejante acontecimiento. Nos mostró la nota para que la viésemos.

-¿Quién es Alec Ujvary? -pregunté.

-Hasta hace un par de meses nunca había siquiera escuchado mencionar su nombre pero últimamente suena por todos los salones de París. Al parecer es un hombre muy rico que se mudó este año a la ciudad y ha comprado el castillo de Salles entre otras varias propiedades.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la invitación? -preguntó Alice. -Lo ignoro. Debe querer relacionarse con posibles clientes -dijo Jasper.

-Y... ¿piensas ir? -preguntó Alice.

-Estoy intrigado. He oído hablar tanto del hombre que al menos quiero conocerlo. Además, la fiesta es en el castillo y nunca he estado allí. Quisiera ver el lugar -dijo. Cuando daban las dos de la tarde, fuimos con el cochero de Jasper a ver las casas de Victoria y Jane. Quedaba la una al lado de la otra. Noté que las cortinas de ambas casas eran oscuras y estaban cerradas, y recordé que el día anterior había visto algo similar.

-¿Por qué habías mandado cerrar todas las cortinas de tu casa ayer, Jasper? -le pregunté. Aunque las cortinas de Jasper no eran oscuras, me había llamado la atención que no estuviesen descorridas como en épocas anteriores.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, Bella. Cuando Jane estuvo quedándose en mi casa, le pidió a Solange que lo hiciera. A mí esos detalles me tienen sin cuidado y no me opuse. Jane es muy sensible a la luz del sol; dice que quiere cuidar su piel. Apenas hoy que sabía que vosotras ibais a ir a visitarme pensé en hacerlas descorrer de nuevo. Como Jane es una persona nocturna, cada vez que la veo estoy despierto hasta muy tarde, y había estado durmiendo gran parte del día los últimos meses. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que la luz solar no había vuelto a entrar a mi casa. El barrio de Victoria estaba oscuro y gris a diferencia del resto de la ciudad.

-¿Recuerdas que el día en que Lauren Mallory llegó a Sainte-Marie el cielo se nubló y el sol no volvió a salir, Alice? -pregunté,

-Sí -dijo ella-. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Notas alguna similitud con este escenario? -pregunté.

-¿Cómo es que este barrio está completamente nublado y el sol brilla en el resto de París? -preguntó Jasper mirando hacia arriba.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo -dije-. Al parecer nuestros enemigos arrastran una capa de oscuros nubarrones sobre sí.

—Y también se aseguran de cerrar muy bien las cortinas -dijo Alice.

-Creo que debería llevaros a casa ya -dijo Jasper-. Me estoy asustando de verdad.

-Haces bien -le dijo Alice. Jasper le pidió a su cochero que se dirigiera a la casa de los Black. Efectivamente, al salir del barrio de Victoria, el sol volvió a refulgir.

-¿Lo veis? -les dije-. Aquí no hay coincidencias. Cuando entramos a casa de Jacob y Leah, Jasper se despidió de nosotras en la puerta:

-Os veré mañana -dijo. -Mantente alejado de Jane -dijo Alice.

-No te preocupes -dijo él—. No tengo ninguna prisa en verla de nuevo. Diciendo esto, partió a su casa y nosotras nos dispusimos a tomar una taza de chocolate con los Black. Le había llevado las cartas del tío de Jasper a Jacob para que pudiese echarles un vistazo

. -¿Ha escuchado hablar de un Alec Ujvary, Jacob? -le pregunté después de beber un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente.

-Alec Ujvary... El nombre me suena conocido. ¿Quién es? -dijo el señor Black.

-Según nos dijo Jasper, es un hombre muy rico que llegó a París hace poco. Está ofreciendo una fiesta esta noche en el castillo de Salles, que acaba de adquirir recientemente -dijo Alice.

-No sabía que el castillo de Salles estuviera en venta -dijo el señor Black- Debo haber estado muy embebido en mis asuntos laborales para no haberme percatado de ello. Aun así, estoy casi seguro de haber escuchado el nombre antes... Tomé una galleta mientras el señor Black examinaba las cartas de Lorenzo Whitlock a su sobrino.

-Todas parecen haber sido escritas por la misma persona -dijo-. Pero las revisaré con mi lupa en un rato. Nunca se sabe. Terminamos la merienda y me retiré a tomar una siesta. Estaba muy cansada pues había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiese haber en el jardín. Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Alice me despertó abruptamente:

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Tienes que venir conmigo de inmediato. El señor Black encontró algo en las cartas del señor Whitlock que te va a dejar muda.

-¿Qué es? -pregunté, incorporándome del lecho tan pronto como pude.

-Acompáñame, quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos -dijo ella. Seguí a Alice al despacho del señor Black. ¿Qué habría descubierto?

-Venga acá, Bella -dijo el señor Black-. Tome el papel y obsérvelo a contraluz. Con manos temblorosas, sostuve una de las cartas de Lorenzo Whitlock contra la luz de la vela. Estaba tan exaltada que al principio no vi nada pero, poco a poco, una figura comenzó a dibujarse ante mis ojos a lo largo del papel. No podía creerlo.

-¡La cruz Patriarcal! -dije.

-Sí. Y no es sólo esa carta. Todas la tienen. Compruébelo usted misma -dijo el señor Black. Al observarlas todas con detenimiento, la figura de la cruz se hacía cada vez más evidente. Unas pequeñas flores de lis se enredaban en ella.

-Alice, Jacob: hay más -les dije .Al acercar el papel a la vela, el dibujo de la cruz Patriarcal y las flores se oscureció.

—¡El sello! -gritó Alice.

-¿Qué significará todo esto? -pregunté-. ¿Será posible que Jasper se haya percatado de este detalle?

-Lo dudo mucho -dijo Alice-. Nos lo habría dicho.

-¿Le mencionaste tú algo del sello misterioso cuando le narraste la historia de Lauren Mallory en Sainte-Marie? -le pregunté.

-No lo creo -dijo Alice-. Sólo le conté lo esencial, como los ataques de Valais y la historia de Angela.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Jasper ahora mismo -dije. Así lo hicimos.

-Espero que no se haya ido aún a la fiesta -dijo Alice, cuando nos hallábamos frente al portón de la casa de nuestro amigo.

-Yo también -dije. Pero habíamos llegado demasiado tarde. Jasper había partido hacía pocos minutos.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? -me preguntó Alice.

-No sé tú... pero yo estoy demasiado impaciente para esperar hasta mañana. Necesitamos hablar con Jasper esta misma noche -dije.

-¡Esto es increíblemente interesante! -exclamó ella.

-Es imperativo que nos cuente si sabe algo al respecto del sello. ¿Será posible que se trate de algún emblema familiar? -pregunté.

-Todo es posible. Ay, Bella, ¡por fin tenemos una verdadera pista del sello de las notas misteriosas!

-Éste ha sido un golpe de suerte excepcional -le dije- No puedo esperar a hablar con Jasper. ¿Te das cuenta de que podría incluso llevarnos a descubrir la identidad del autor de las cartas?

-¡Claro que me doy cuenta! Oye, Bella, no pensarás que Jasper pueda ser... -comenzó a decir ella.

—En este momento no descarto nada -la interrumpí-. Mi queridísima amiga: prepárate a conocer el castillo de Salles.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos a la fiesta de Alec Ujvary? ¡Ni siquiera hemos sido invitadas! -dijo Alice.

-¿No crees que nuestra curiosidad es más importante que ningún protocolo social, Alice? -le dije con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo. Mi amiga me miró unos segundos y dijo:

-¡Al castillo de Salles! Después pareció quedarse pensativa unos instantes. -¿En qué piensas? -le pregunté.

-En que si vamos a aparecemos en la gala de un hombre tan rico, lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer es tratar de camuflarnos un poco.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté.

-Poniéndonos guapísimas -declaró, riendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi sabia amiga -dije. Volvimos a casa de los Black y comenzamos a prepararnos para ingresar de forma subrepticia en una de las fiestas más importantes de París de aquella noche. Me puse un vestido entre rojo y naranja hecho a mi medida, y Nessie me peinó con varias horquetillas de coral que habían sido de mi madre. Entonces recordé algo que había escuchado en Sainte-Marie hacía un año. ¿No había dicho alguien que la familia de Lauren estaba comprando gran cantidad de propiedades en París? Se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que Victoria Mallory estuviera invitada a la fiesta del señor Ujvary si su familia era en realidad tan poderosa.

Se los dije a Alice y a los Black, y decidimos que debíamos tomar todas las precauciones posibles cuando de esos asuntos se tratara. Alice y yo alistamos los implementos que íbamos a llevar a la fiesta en caso de que Victoria o su amiga Jane estuviesen allí: había comprado un saquito de seda traído de India, y en él metimos la solución del padre Anastasio y un afilado cuchillo de la cocina envuelto en un pañuelo.

-Esta vez no perderé el tiempo si veo a Victoria Mallory -le dije a Alice.

—Luces hermosa, Bella -me dijo Leah al verme cuando ya había terminado de acicalarme-. Estoy segura de que, si llegas a encontrártelos, todos esos vampyr caerán rendidos a tus pies.

-Ojalá así sea... literalmente -le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Alice eligió para la ocasión un vestido blanco que resaltaba el color aceitunado de su tez.

-¿Cómo esperas que Jasper no sufra si continúa viéndote tan guapa, Alice? -le pregunté.

—Te lo repito: sólo estoy haciéndole un favor al alejarlo de ese vampyr que se hace llamar Jane Darvuiia -dijo-. Además... si Jasper fuese el autor de las notas misteriosas... es muy posible que esté más enamorado de ti que de mí. La miré con ojos incrédulos y ella me sonrió, indicando que bromeaba. La familia Black nos dio mil bendiciones antes que partiéramos a la fiesta.

—No se separen -dijo el señor Black-. Dos pueden más que una.

-Tened muchísimo cuidado -dijo Leah-. No estaré tranquila hasta que estéis de vuelta.

-El que estemos en casa no es ninguna garantía de seguridad, amigos míos -les dije-. Sólo estaremos realmente a salvo cuando les hayamos dado muerte a los vampyr. Dejamos a la familia Black custodiada por sus crucifijos y subimos al coche, adentrándonos de nuevo en la ciudad.

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	13. LA FIESTA

el castillo de Salles quedaba bastante lejos; aun así, descubrimos al llegar que había gran cantidad de coches afuera. El camino de entrada a la propiedad había sido marcado con antorchas y varios comensales avanzaban hacia la fiesta. Las enormes puertas de hierro estaban abiertas, dando paso a unos extensísimos jardines que conducían a la casa, quedando esta última oculta a la vista detrás de un pequeño bosque.

-alec Ujvary debe ser en verdad muy rico para haber adquirido este lugar -dijo Alice, mirando a su alrededor. Conforme íbamos acercándonos, veíamos más y más invitados vistiendo sus mejores galas.

-Y al parecer también ha convidado a todo París a su fiesta -le dije a Alice. Atravesamos el bosque pasando por un amplio sendero que también estaba iluminado por antorchas en compañía de otras varias personas que comentaban la belleza del lugar.

Había plantas de diversas especies y un riachuelo surcado por un bonito puente de piedra. Le había puesto una cadena más corta a mi crucifijo para que estuviese más cerca de mi cuello. Era la única joya que llevaba puesta. Las otras mujeres, en contraste, se habían puesto sus más finas joyas: los diamantes resplandecían donde quiera que mis ojos se posaran. Los caballeros lucían igualmente elegantes... Ujvary no se había molestado en invitar a nadie que no estuviese bien acomodado, a juzgar por las apariencias.

Al fin llegamos a un área despejada desde donde se podía apreciar la propiedad: unas amplias escaleras de mármol ascendían hasta la puerta del castillo, que debía tener más de treinta habitaciones. Las puertas y ventanas eran delgadas y alargadas y los muros eran de piedra clara. Dos empleados vestidos de seda se encargaban de recibir a los recién llegados y otros varios caminaban de un lado al otro con bandejas de plata, ofreciendo una copa a quien llegara. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de entrada. Los dos empleados tenían el pelo largo y atado con palillos chinos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Bienvenidas al castillo de Salles, casa de Alec Ujvary -dijo uno de ellos-. ¿Gustan las señoras algo de beber?

-No por el momento, gracias -dije.

-Les informo que ésta es una fiesta de máscaras -dijo el otro empleado-. Aniko las conducirá al lugar en donde podrán escoger las suyas. Esperamos que pasen una maravillosa velada.

Dicho esto, una joven de ojos rasgados salió de la nada y nos hizo una profunda reverencia. Estaba vestida con un magnífico traje de dos piezas brocado con flores y dragones de hilo dorado. Sin decir una palabra, nos hizo señas de que la siguiéramos. ¡Una mascarada! No podía creer la buena suerte que estábamos teniendo. De todas las fiestas en las que pudiésemos habernos infiltrado, justo nos había salido una en la que íbamos a poder tener el rostro cubierto.

La seguimos a una habitación abierta donde varías mujeres se ensayaban diferentes máscaras. Cuando me di la vuelta, la joven había desaparecido.

-Estoy algo nerviosa -dijo Alice.

-Yo también, aunque... poder llevar una máscara me hace sentir algo más tranquila. Así nadie nos reconocerá —dije.

—Escojamos nuestras máscaras y adentrémonos en la fiesta -le dije.

-Hagámoslo -dijo Alice. Había tres mesas repletas de hermosas máscaras de diversos colores, cada una elaborada con los más delicados detalles. Me probé más de una decena de máscaras y al final me decidí por una de color plata que tenía aplicaciones negras y naranja alrededor de los ojos, y una mariposa roja, naranja y dorada en la mejilla derecha.

Alice eligió una máscara blanca nacarada, con aderezos de pequeñas perlas arregladas en forma de flores tropicales. Satisfechas, seguimos a las invitadas que salían de la habitación para unirse al resto de la fiesta. Palpé con disimulo el cuchillo y la botella que estaban en el saquito que llevaba bajo el brazo. Al menos teníamos un par de armas de defensa. Me alegré de haber llevado un chal, pues la casa del señor Ujvary era un poco fría, y me alegré aún más de ello cuando otros dos empleados nos escoltaron a nosotras y al pequeño grupo de gente que seguíamos hasta un inmenso patio interior.

Debía haber alrededor de cuatrocientas personas allí. Dudaba de que alguien fuese a reconocernos, pero sería también difícil reconocer a Japer entre tantos hombres enmascarados. Definitivamente, era una gran fiesta. Había fuegos artificiales adornando el negro cielo sobre nuestras cabezas, y un grupo de malabaristas enfundados en kimonos de colores brillantes realizaban complicadas acrobacias en el centro del patio. Uno de ellos sostenía un aro de fuego mientras los demás lo atravesaban con prodigiosa flexibilidad en una especie de danza que yo jamás hubiese imaginado que existiera.

Varios músicos con las caras pintadas de blanco y peinados a la manera oriental tocaban bombos y otros instrumentos que yo no había visto ni oído antes.

-¡Esto es increíble! -susurró Alice.

-¿Estás segura de que aún estamos en París? -le pregunté.

-Lo que más me intriga de todo esto es saber cuál es la ocasión de semejante despliegue de magnificencia -dijo Alice-. Esta fiesta será comentada por mucho tiempo.

De repente, los tambores redoblaron con mayor velocidad. La gente se formó alrededor de los acróbatas que hacían piruetas y saltos cada vez más complicados sobre una plataforma. La intensidad del ritmo y la fuerza de los golpes ascendieron hasta llegar a un punto límite y, en ese momento, todo sonido quedó suspendido. Un hombre alto y huesudo subió a la plataforma y miró a su alrededor pausadamente a través de la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro. Llevaba un sombrero negro de copa alta bordeado por una cinta púrpura y un traje de terciopelo de igual color. La multitud esperó en silencio a que el hombre dijese algo, pero éste no daba la impresión de tener prisa.

Tenía un aire imponente, parecía dominar la voluntad del público que lo observaba. Finalmente, el hombre habló:

-Yo soy Alec Ujvary. Bienvenidos a mi hogar. Su voz era penetrante y oscura. Sentí que un escalofrío me bajaba por la espalda con cada sílaba que pronunciaba. -Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando cuál es el motivo de esta celebración -continuó-. Les sorprenderá descubrir que no hay ningún motivo. Simplemente, quise tenerlos a todos aquí esta noche. Como pueden ver... lo he logrado -Alec Ujvary dejó escapar una risa seca que me puso los pelos de punta, y prosiguió-: Les pido que disfruten de mi fiesta. Después de todo... ustedes son la ocasión.

Me pareció que miraba en mi dirección, pero no estaba segura. Sin decir más, descendió de la plataforma y la gente aplaudió. Los tambores volvieron a sonar y el anfitrión desapareció entre los invitados. Entonces varios personajes con disfraces de samurai se convirtieron en el centro de atención. Se balanceaban sobre altísimos zancos con movimientos impecables y cargaban sables en los cintos de sus kimonos de seda.

Todos tenían el rostro pintado de blanco y los labios rojos. Fijé la vista en el que parecía ser el líder y sentí que todo me daba vueltas. En un momento dado, creí que el hombre hablaba, o más bien, que me hablaba a mí en especial: "Pero a vosotros, los que no sois bienvenidos a este banquete, os cobraremos la entrada cuatro veces cuatro... Y tú, ¿eres bienvenida?". Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos.

El hombre seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Me hablaba a mí, directamente. Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Un grueso chorro de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su barbilla al tiempo que él seguía diciendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Traté de apoyarme en el brazo de Alice y mi mano sólo se encontró con el vacío: Alice había desaparecido.

Mi amiga no estaba por ningún lado. Busqué en vano su vestido blanco entre la multitud, pero había demasiadas personas a mi alrededor y estaba tan mareada que confundía los colores de las máscaras y los vestidos. Estaba segura de no haber bebido nada, ¿por qué me sentía así? El pánico me impulsó a salir corriendo a través del patio; corrí y corrí tropezándome con todo entre trajes orientales, sombreros, máscaras y malabaristas hasta que ya no pude más, y me apoyé en una columna

. Cuando reuní el valor de mirar atrás, descubrí no sólo que me había alejado de la multitud sino que, en mi aturdimiento, había perdido el camino de regreso. No se escuchaba el rumor de las conversaciones de la fiesta ni el sonido de un tambor. ¿Dónde me había metido? Estaba parada en un oscuro corredor al que le seguían y precedían muchos corredores más, igualmente oscuros.

¿Dónde estaba mi amiga? ¿Por qué se había ido de mi lado? ¿Le habría ocurrido lo mismo que a mí? -¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Me oyes? -grité. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Me dije que tal vez había sido un error haber gritado. Caminé rápidamente hacia el corredor de la derecha en busca de una salida pero no encontré ninguna. La imagen del hombre sobre los zancos botando sangre por la boca me perseguía, ¿habría sido real?

Estaba caminando en círculos y no hallaba la forma de regresar. Estaba tan aterrorizada y me sentía tan vulnerable que decidí entrar a una de las habitaciones. Tal vez, si podía mirar hacia fuera por alguna ventana, podría orientarme. Me acerqué a una de las puertas y ensayé la cerradura: estaba abierta. Al entrar, me di cuenta de que no era una habitación sino una pequeña estancia que conducía a unas escaleras. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Salir de allí o esperar? Estaba sudando frío.

La estancia no tenía ventanas que dejaran pasar algo de luz y lo único que veía era el comienzo de las escaleras. Me dije que sería mucho mejor salir. Cuando di un paso hacia la puerta, escuché unos ruidos en el corredor. Temblando, me pegué a la pared y agucé el oído. Eran unas voces que venían hacia donde yo estaba. Me quedé muy quieta, rezando para que no fuesen a entrar precisamente a la estancia donde me estaba escondiendo. No pude distinguir lo que decían, pero me pareció reconocer la voz del señor Ujvary entre las otras.

Me paralicé del terror. Conforme se acercaban, creí escuchar los gemidos de alguien. Lentamente, metí mi mano en el saquito y extraje el cuchillo. Para mi sorpresa, las voces pasaron de largo sin detenerse frente a la puerta. Entonces tuve un pensamiento fatal: ¿tendrían a Alice? No sabía qué hacer. Si en efecto la tenían, les perdería el rastro quedándome allí. Si salía, podían descubrirme y entonces sí que estaríamos en graves problemas.

A pesar del miedo que me embargaba, no podía darme el lujo de permitir que algo malo fuese a pasarle a mi amiga. Abrí la puerta apenas un par de centímetros y asomé un ojo por la ranura. Dos hombres arrastraban a la fuerza a una persona que no pude distinguir por la oscuridad del corredor. Detrás de ellos creí reconocer la huesuda figura de Ujvary coronada por el alto sombrero de copa

. -¡Cúbranle bien la boca, imbéciles! -dijo este último. ¿A quién llevarían allí? Salí de mi escondite cuando ya habían doblado por la esquina del corredor y los seguí a la mayor distancia posible, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que delatase mi presencia. Llevaba el cuchillo empuñado en la mano derecha pero sabía muy bien que no era ninguna garantía de seguridad. Los gemidos de la persona que tenían en su poder se hicieron más claros: era una mujer.

Los vi entrar a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta. Me metí en un recoveco que había en la pared cerca de la habitación y esperé, temblando. Antes que pudiese moverme, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación y escuché la voz de Ujvary gritándoles:

—¡Tráiganme a la otra en cuanto la encuentren! Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Alice debía estar allí adentro en las garras de Ujvary y yo debía ser la otra persona a la que buscaban. Los hombres pasaron delante de mí sin notar mi presencia y siguieron de largo, perdiéndose entre las sombras del corredor. Entonces escuché unos gritos provenientes del interior del cuarto:

-¡Suélteme, maldito! ¡Suélteme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme! Me pareció que era la voz de Alice. Tenía que entrar allí y salvar a mi amiga, no había otra alternativa. Me dirigí hacia la puerta sin perder tiempo. Como los hombres la habían dejado entreabierta, le di un fuerte puntapié para sorprender a Ujvary. Antes de ver nada.

unos brazos me agarraron por detrás y me empujaron dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave tras nosotros. Me encontré cara a cara con Victoria Mallory.

-Bella Swan-dijo ella- No sabes cuánto me place verte de nuevo... y en estas circunstancias. ¡Te dije que funcionaría, Alec! Ujvary estaba de pie detrás de ella, aún con la máscara puesta. Miré a mi alrededor. Alice no estaba por ningún lado. -Gracias por acudir a mi rescate, Bella. Eres mi heroína -dijo Victoria con una risita. Comprendí que habían sido sus gritos los que había escuchado y no los de mi amiga.

Todo había sido una trampa. Los hombres de Ujvary me quitaron el cuchillo: eran ellos quienes me habían apresado y obligado a entrar en la habitación

. -Creo que quiero darme un baño, Alec -dijo Victoria.

-Me parece una idea fantástica, querida. Tráiganla al... cuarto de baño -dijo Ujvary. Uno de los hombres me quitó la máscara y me puso una mordaza mientras el otro me levantaba. Le lancé varios golpes pero no podía con él; era demasiado fuerte. Victoria y Ujvary caminaron delante de nosotros mientras los dos hombres me llevaban a la fuerza con ellos.

Salimos de la habitación y me arrastraron tres pisos arriba entre pasadizos lúgubres y estatuas macabras.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva casa, Bella? Está mejor que la que estabas espiando esta tarde, ¿no? -preguntó Victoria y, dirigiéndose a Ujvary, murmuró-: Fue una gran idea enviar el recordatorio de la fiesta a casa del joven Whitlock esta tarde, Alec... Bella llegó a París como enviada por nuestro señor Lucifer y no teníamos por qué esperar más. Esta noche es especial.

Quería gritarle que la odiaba y que iba a pudrirse en el infierno, pero a duras penas si lograba emitir unos ruidos indistintos. Seguí forcejeando con los hombres, tratando de zafarme, pero era inútil: las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? -preguntó Victoria. Ujvary rio con sorna y, tomándola por la cintura, dijo:

-Ésta va a ser mejor que las demás. Ya sabía lo que querían hacerme. Lo había visto en las láminas del libro. Entramos en una inmensa habitación de la que apenas pude distinguir los contornos y, después de atravesarla, descendimos por una gradería estrecha. Yo seguía llorando y sacudiéndome mientras me empujaban escaleras abajo.

-Dile a tu amiguita que no se impaciente demasiado —le dijo Ujvary a Victoria-. Esto va a durar muchas horas... Victoria volteó la cabeza y me clavó sus ojos color granate, al tiempo que sacudía su melena.

-Ya lo oíste, Bella. No trates de apresurarnos. A nosotros nos gusta tomar largos baños antes de cenar... a veces, incluso, mientras cenamos -dijo, y soltó una risotada enseñando las puntas de sus colmillos. Conforme íbamos descendiendo, mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Las paredes estaban húmedas

. Por fin llegamos a la parte baja de las gradas y Ujvary abrió una pesada puerta de hierro. Habíamos entrado a una galería subterránea de piedra blanca pulida, iluminada por pequeñas velas que se derretían sobre el suelo. Estaba segura de haber llegado al infierno mismo. Empecé a gemir a través de la mordaza.

En un comienzo creí estar llorando lágrimas de sangre porque todo se había teñido de rojo, pero unos segundos después comprendí que estaba siendo fiel testigo de la realidad: ante mí se extendía el espectáculo más escabroso que una mente demoníaca fuese capaz de crear

. Sobre la piedra encharcada, varias jóvenes de escasa edad caminaban desnudas, llevando jarros y volcando su contenido dentro de un enorme baño de sangre. Sus niveas pieles contrastaban con el líquido rojo en que se sumergían, mientras reían y se besaban entre sí.

En el centro del baño estaba jane Darvulia, con los cabellos y el rostro ungidos de sangre. Dos de las niñas le prodigaban caricias y ella evidenciaba su deleite estremeciéndose y haciendo rechinar sus colmillos.

-Creo que nuestra invitada va a vomitar, Alec —dijo Victoria—. Quítenle ia mordaza. Aquí nadie va a escucharla.

-¡Victoria! -dijo Darvulia recibiendo una copa de cristal llena de sangre de manos de una de las niñas-. Veo que encontraste lo que buscábamos... Llegó sin que la convidásemos pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos brindar con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Que empiece la celebración!

Los hombres de Ujvary me quitaron la mordaza y, efectivamente, comencé a vomitar.

-Ay, qué desagradable... -dijo Anna Darvulia desde el baño-. Va a hacer que se me quite el apetito.

-Limpien eso y desnúdenla -dijo Victoria-. ¡Ah! Y quítenle esa cosa que lleva alrededor del cuello. Empecé a pedir auxilio a gritos.

-Conmovedor espectáculo -dijo Darvulia. Uno de los hombres de Ujvary me arrancó el crucifijo y el otro comenzó a deshacerme el vestido.

-¡Esperen! -dijo Ujvary-. Victoria, querida, ¿no se te olvida algo?

—¿Olvidar? ¿Qué podría estar olvidando? -respondió ella.

—Te olvidas nada menos y nada más que... de mí -dijo él. Anna y Victoria soltaron carcajadas malévolas que hicieron eco en las paredes de la galería.

-Perdona... perdona, querido, por anteponer mis deseos a los tuyos -dijo Victoria sin parar de reír- Es que... la sangre de virgen sabe mejor. Ujvary rio por lo bajo y dijo:

-Vamos, Victoria, ambos sabemos que la disfrutarás tanto o más cuando haya pasado por mis manos. ¡Mírala! está temblando como un conejo Cuánto más dulce se pondrá su sangre en cuanto le haya hecho lo que le quiero hacer...

-Estás poniéndome algo celosa, Alec... -dijo Darvulia.

-Tranquila, querida. Siempre hay suficiente para todas -dijo Ujvary. quitándose la máscara. Empecé a gritar aún con más fuerza, tanto que ni siquiera oía mis propios gritos. Era el mismo hombre de las láminas del libro.

-No se preocupe, señorita Swan. No me tomará tanto tiempo que no pueda usted disfrutar del resto de la velada -dijo él-. ¿Verdad que doy unas fiestas espléndidas? -y, virándose hacia los hombres, agregó-: ¡Llévenla a la celda!

La risa de Alec Ujvary se unió a las de Anna Darvulia y Victoria Mallory. Los hombres me arrastraron a través de la galería. Al otro lado había tres compartimientos con puertas de hierro de donde escapaban gemidos y lamentos de voces femeninas.

-Los amigos del señor Ujvary también saben entretenerse -le dijo uno de los hombres al otro. Yo no paraba de llorar ni de dar alaridos. Abrieron uno de los compartimientos, me arrancaron el vestido y me lanzaron sobre una cama estrecha.

-Que se divierta... -me dijo uno de ellos y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta. Yo me incorporé y vi que había una puerta de madera en el lado opuesto de la celda. Traté de abrirla tirando con fuerza del asidero pero estaba cerrada con llave desde el exterior. Comencé a golpearla, aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharme.

Los gritos de las otras mujeres se oían a través de las estrechas paredes de la cámara. Busqué en vano por el suelo y bajo el colchón algún objeto con que defenderme. Desesperada, volví a golpear la puerta de madera y a pedir ayuda a gritos. En ese instante, la puerta de hierro se abrió y Alec Ujvary entró a la celda, empujándome de nuevo sobre el duro colchón. Estaba desnudo y era más repulsivo así. Su mirada era, en verdad, aún más cruel de lo que se apreciaba en el libro.

-Espero que esta experiencia sea tan placentera para ti como lo será para mí,.. Tu amiga Angela, sin duda, lo disfrutó -dijo sonriendo y se arrojó encima de mí, estrujándome con su huesudo cuerpo.

Yo solté un grito agudo y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en la cara y en medio de las piernas pero él dijo:

-Tanto más placentero para mí si ofreces resistencia. Alec Ujvary puso su cara sobre mí y su aliento fétido me azotó el rostro. Ver dentro de sus ojos era ver al mismísimo demonio. Sentí que las fuerzas se me escapaban.

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EL MAÑANA PERO NO ASEGURO NADA YA QUE COMO YA EMPECE A ESTUDIAR Y ESTUDIO EN LAS TARDES SOLO ME QUEDAN LAS NOCHES **

**GRACIAS A NAMY33POR TU COMENTARI :EN EL SIGUIENETE CAPITULA TE DARAS CUENTA DE LA IMPORTANCIA DE JASPER EN TODO ESTO Y BUENO LA VERDAD DIGAMOS QUE EL DESTINO HACE QUE BELLA Y VICTORIA TENGAN VARIOS ENCUENTROS**

** C****OMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	14. DOS CARTAS

estaba viendo a mi árbol. Sus ramas se extendían por el cielo, bailando en el viento otoñal.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en problemas? -dijo una voz masculina y aterciopelada aunque suene contradictorio en el era una mezcla perfecta. Traté de abrir los ojos y vislumbré un rostro borroso.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté débilmente. No hubo respuesta. Tuve que cerrar los ojos otra vez. Debieron pasar varios minutos hasta que escuché que una puerta se cerraba. Sentí con los dedos las sábanas que estaban debajo de mí e hice un segundo esfuerzo por reconocer mi entorno. Me senté en el lecho con dificultad. Estaba en una habitación en la que había una ventana que dejaba pasar un poco de luz, fuese ya del amanecer o del atardecer.

Mi vestido reposaba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama donde estaba sentada envuelta en sábanas blancas. No había nadie allí conmigo. De repente, recordé lo último que había visto antes de perder el sentido. Todas las imágenes regresaron a mí y, espantada, salté de la cama. Revisé las sábanas enloquecida de terror. No había rastros de sangre. Me palpé la garganta y me revisé los tobillos y las muñecas en busca de algún indicio de mordeduras o arañazos: nada.

No sentía ningún dolor, solamente estaba algo mareada. No parecía que Ujvary me hubiera hecho daño. Tuve que sentarme de nuevo en la cama. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quién era la voz que me había despertado? De una cosa sí estaba segura: estaba viva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Alec Ujvary se había abalanzado sobre mí en esa celda? ¿Seguiría estando en el castillo de Salles? Haciendo uso de todas mis capacidades, me tambaleé hasta la ventana tratando de sostener las sábanas contra mi cuerpo y me asomé por el cristal. Afuera había una calle empedrada sobre la que pasaban coches y carretas; algunas personas estaban alistando puestos de frutas o verduras.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido de París... si es que estaba en París. Al tomar mi vestido para ponérmelo, noté que había un sobre puesto encima de él. Lo tomé y lo acerqué a mí. Los dedos me temblaban mientras lo abría: allí, en el centro del sobre, estaba estampado el sello que había visto en ocasiones anteriores: varias flores de lis se enredaban por los contornos de la cruz Patriarcal.

_Aún no logro entender cómo hace para estar siempre en el lugar menos oportuno, a la hora de mayor peligro. Mientras otros mortales harían cuanto estuviese en sus manos por alejarse de tan infernales criaturas, usted pareciera estar ofreciéndoseles en bandeja de plata. ¿Es que no ha aprendido nada en el último año? ¿No fue ya bastante con la muerte de su amiga? Gustosamente me quedaría a exponerle unos cuantos hechos, pero el tiempo apremia. Si no hace más que interrumpir mis planes, ¿cómo se supone que los lleve a cabo? No puedo estar pensando en acabar con esos malditos vampyr y en rescatarla a usted al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no puede dedicarse a hacer cosas normales como leer un buen libro o tomar el té? Sé que cree que sólo estará a salvo cuando le dé muerte al enemigo y que desea con toda el alma vengar a Angela weber. Lamento comunicarle que sus métodos carecen de efectividad. Por favor: limítese a usar su crucifijo como la aconsejé en una ocasión anterior y no se busque más problemas de los que tiene. No le estoy sugiriendo que no se prepare para lo peor ni que baje la guardia... sólo absténgase de cometer obvias estupideces. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Confía usted demasiado en su buena suerte! Haga lo posible por conservar lo que le queda de ella. Ahora debo partir de inmediato, antes que el enemigo vuelva a escapar. Le suplico que haga uso de razón y trate de continuar con su vida en vez de estar jugando con la muerte. Espero no seguir encontrándome con usted... de ser así, querrá decir que le prestó la debida atención a esta carta. Hay dinero suficiente sobre la mesa para que pueda regresar a casa. Sinceramente, E._

No sé cuántas veces releí esa carta. Tal vez unas treinta, y seguiría haciéndolo constantemente a partir de ese momento. Me había salvado una vez más. Di gracias a Dios con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar de preguntarme: ¿Cómo lo había logrado? ¿Quién era él? Tenía toda la razón en lo que decía. Presentarme en la fiesta de Alec Ujvary había sido una locura. Entonces recordé a Alice y el pánico me invadió de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría viva? Me puse el vestido, que estaba muy estropeado, y tomé el dinero que estaba sobre la mesa. Había perdido mis zapatillas, así que tendría que volver a casa descalza. Por fortuna el vestido era lo bastante largo como para cubrir mis pies. Salí de la habitación y me di cuenta de que estaba en la parte posterior de una cantina.

-Buenos días, señorita -me dijo una camarera pintarrajeada-. ¿Cómo pasó la noche? ¡Apuesto a que bien! Qué guapo está su... marido.

Si hubiese tenido tiempo, me habría detenido a preguntarle todo lo que supiera acerca del hombre que me había llevado hasta allí. Sin embargo, sólo pregunté

: -¿No sabrá usted de casualidad cómo se llama mi marido? Ella me dirigió una picara sonrisa y respondió:

-Mire, señorita... puede que yo sea chismosa, pero no soy una soplona. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Si no hubiese estado tan asustada por el bienestar de Alice, me habría echado a reír. Me prometí regresar en cuanto pudiese hacerlo: estaba segura de que una buena suma de dinero haría que la camarera se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga.

Tomé un coche y le pedí que me llevase directamente a casa de los Black. En cuanto arribé a la residencia de mis amigos, cinco personas salieron corriendo a mi encuentro: Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah y Nesie. El alma me volvió al cuerpo: ¡Mi amiga estaba bien! Todos gritaban al unísono y me rodearon, abrazándome.

-¡Alice! -grité.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás viva! -decía Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú también! -dije, y comencé a llorar a mi vez. Toda la ansiedad acumulada regresó a mí-. ¡No sabes cuánto he temido que algo te hubiese ocurrido! ¡Cuán feliz estoy de veros a todos!

-¡Creíamos que habías muerto! ¡Te buscamos por toda la propiedad y también entre las víctimas! -dijo Jasper.

-¿Víctimas? -pregunté, sollozando-. ¿Entonces las encontraron?

-Claro que sí -dijo Jacob guiándome hacia la casa-. ¡Pobres muchachas!

-¡Sí! -dije-. ¡Fue espantoso, podía oír sus gritos desde donde estaba! ¿Estaban con vida cuando las encontraron?

-No. Ninguna estaba viva, querida... -dijo Leah, cuyo rostro ostentaba unas profundas ojeras-. ¡Todas murieron quemadas!

-¿Quemadas? -pregunté, extrañada. Me detuve para mirarlos a todos.

-¡Claro! -dijo Jasper-. ¿De qué otra forma habría muerto? ¡Hasta ahora

estábamos convencidos de que tal vez tú habías corrido con la misma suerte! ¡Pero lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí!

-Perdón... ¿de verdad dijeron quemadas? -pregunté, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien, querida? -me preguntó Leah, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros-. ¿Recuerdas el incendio?

-¿Incendio? -pregunté-. ¿Cuál incendio?

-Creo que aún está demasiado trastornada por los eventos. Debe ser una pérdida de memoria temporal -dijo el señor Black con expresión de suma preocupación.

-¡No, señor Black! ¡No he sufrido ninguna pérdida de memoria! ¡Estuve a punto de morir a manos de Alec Ujvary y Victoria Mallory! ¡Y Jane Darvulia! -grité.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó el señor Black, yéndose hacia atrás-. ¡Bella! ¿Qué está diciendo?

-Victoria... ¿Victoria Mallory y Jane Darvulia estaban allí? -tartamudeó Alice, poniéndose más blanca que un papel-. Alec Ujvary también es vampyr? ¿Trataron de matarte? ¿Estabas con ellos?

-¡Sí! ¡Trataron de matarme! ¡Casi lo logran! -exclamé-. ¡Y claro que todos ellos son vampyr ¡Mirad mi vestido, las manchas a la altura de las rodillas y el borde de la falda son de sangre!

No pude evitar volver a sollozar convulsamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? -chilló Alice aterrorizada, revisándome el cuello y las muñecas. Creí que mi amiga iba a desmayarse del miedo en cualquier momento.

—¡No tienes tu crucifijo! -dijo Nessie. La pequeña lloró-: Mamita... papito, ¡los vampyr iban a matar a Bella!

-¿Dijiste que Jane también es vampyr? -preguntó Jasper con expresión de pánico-. ¿Estás segura de ello?

-¡Claro que sí! En un minuto os lo contaré todo... ¡ha sido horrible! -respondí sin poder parar de llorar.

—¡Esto es escabroso! -exclamó el señor Black. Estaba rojo como una remolacha.

-Ven, querida, haremos té en la cocina... -dijo Leah llevándome abrazada al interior de la casa.

-Pero, decidme, ¿de qué incendio habláis? -insistí, tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Hubo un incendio en plena fiesta. Según dicen, fue iniciado en una galería subterránea del castillo. Encontraron a varias personas carbonizadas... al parecer Alec Ujvary fue una de ellas -dijo Jasper con voz entrecortada.

-Todos salieron huyendo de la fiesta... yo me quedé parada afuera hasta el amanecer, esperando a que apagaran las llamas... ¡esperando a que salieras! -dijo Alice llorando a borbotones-. Ay, Bella... ¡qué bueno que estás aquí!

-Allí encontré a Alice, cuando huía de las llamas entre la multitud -dijo Jasper-. ¡De verdad que es un milagro verte viva, Bella! ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Gracias a Dios y... al autor de las notas misteriosas -dije, tratando de verlos a través de las lágrimas. Ya adentro de la casa, Leah me dio una taza de té de hierbas aromáticas. Sin dejar de sollozar, les conté cómo el hombre de los zancos me había amenazado chorreando sangre por la boca y que no había encontrado a Alice por ningún lado,

—Pero, Bella, ¡yo estuve allí todo el tiempo! -dijo Alice con los ojos encharcados-. Aunque nunca escuché al hombre de los zancos hablar, ni mucho menos echar sangre por la boca. Cuando te busqué, ¡tú habías desaparecido! Di vueltas y más vueltas entre la gente, desesperada... aun así, no tuve el valor de aventurarme lejos de la multitud. Todo el tiempo tenía la esperanza de que fueras a aparecer de un momento a otro. Pensé que tal vez habías encontrado a Jasper y te habías alejado...

Les expliqué cómo había perdido el rumbo dentro del castillo en mi confusión, y cómo Victoria había logrado engañarme haciéndose pasar por una prisionera de Ujvary que llegué a pensar debía ser Alice.

-¡Incluso llegó a pedir auxilio a gritos! -dije.

-No comprendo cómo supieron que estábamos allí... -dijo Alice, sonándose la nariz. Mi pobre amiga no se recuperaba del susto; tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche y la mañana.

-Tal vez las vieron llegar antes que se pusieran las máscaras... -dijo Leah temblando.

-Y urdieron una treta para atraparte cuando estuvieras lejos de la gente -dijo Jasper tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque se notaba que estaba paralizado del miedo.

-¡Un golpe de suerte para ellos! -dijo el señor Black con expresión consternada.

-¿Cómo fue que escuché a ese hombre amenazarme si Alice no lo escuchó? -pregunté-. ¡Estoy segura de no haber bebido nada!

-Yo creo que los vampyr tienen el don de la comunicación mental -dijo Alice con la voz en un hilo-. He leído al respecto de esta última en varios libros. Algunos seres pueden hablar sin necesidad de usar la vo2... y sólo algunas personas son susceptibles a este tipo de mensajes.

-¿Es decir que crees que le leí el pensamiento? —le pregunté a Alice.

-En pocas palabras -dijo mi amiga.

-Pues esa habilidad me puso en un peligro real -dije.

-Debes aprender a controlar tus talentos, Bella -dijo Jasper con tal seriedad que incluso me hizo gracia.

-¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó Leah Black. Les narré la forma en que me habían amordazado y arrastrado hasta la galería subterránea. Mis amigos temblaban. —Por cierto... Victoria sabía que estábamos donde Jasper. También sabía que habíamos ido a ver su casa -dije.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó Alice, poniéndose aún más pálida.

—No lo sé -dije—. O nos siguió toda la tarde, o tiene algún aliado muy cercano a nosotros... Entonces sentí miedo y miré a Jasper con sospecha.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ah, no lo sé... ¿Tal vez porque eres tú quien está comprometido con el vampyr, quien estaba invitado a la fiesta de Alec Ujvary y quien nos llevó a ver la casa de Victoria? -dije, alterada.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Jasper-. ¡Yo puedo haber hecho muchas cosas en el pasado, pero no estoy aliado con ningún vampyr

-¡Eso tendrás que demostrárnoslo! -dije con tono acusador.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga tal cosa? —dijo él, visiblemente ofendido.

-Jóvenes! Jóvenes! ¡Cálmense! -dijo el señor Black-. Jasper no sabía que

Usted tuviese la intención de ir a esa fiesta, Bella. Además, todo parece indicar que esas criaturas son muy sagaces. Si Jasper fuese su aliado, ¿qué necesidad habría tenido Jane Darvulia de venir a rondar esta casa mientras él estaba aquí?

-Buen punto... -dije, e intentando calmar mis ánimos, agregué a regañadientes-: Perdona, Jasper. No quise ofenderte.

-No te preocupes... -dijo él, aún fastidiado. El pobre se había puesto un poco verde de pensar que lo tuviese de amigo de los vampyr. Luego, proseguí a describir la escena de la galería subterránea y el baño de sangre, Jasper parecía tan asustado que tuve que creer en su inocencia. Estuve segura de que había estado a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó que Jane estaba allí, así como las cosas que ella había hecho y dicho.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Por fortuna nunca la besé! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Alice limpiándose la nariz con su pañuelo-. ¿Nunca has besado a tu prometida? Jasper se sonrojó un poco y dijo:

—Es que... huele muy mal..- Yo no pude evitar soltar una risita y él dijo, aclarándose la garganta y clavando la mirada en el suelo: -Prosigue con tu historia, Bella.

Cuando les conté que los hombres de Ujvary me habían arrancado el crucifijo, Alice exclamó: -¡Entonces sus ayudantes no son vampyr

—O son inmunes al poder de la cruz... -sugirió el señor Black.

-Sean lo que sean, son igualmente malvados -dije-. Se reían comentando cómo los amigos de Ujvary estarían disfrutando en las celdas adyacentes a la mía, de donde provenían los gritos de otras mujeres.

—Me pregunto si ésas serán las pobres muchachas que murieron en el incendio -dijo Leah.

-Espero que hayan sido las jóvenes que llenaban la tina de sangre -dije-. Aunque supongo que sería demasiado pedir.

-¿Recuerdas cuántas celdas más había, Bella? -preguntó Alice.

-Eran tres en total -dije, quitándome con las manos las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas

-Qué horror -dijo Leah-. Y pensar que estuviste a punto de...

-Sí -dije-. A punto. Pero fui salvada una vez más. Y por la misma persona. Les conté cómo había despertado al otro lado de París y en qué circunstancias. Luego les enseñé la carta que me había dejado mi salvador.

-Qué hombre más sabio -dijo Jasper después de leer la nota. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-¿Entonces pudiste ver su rostro, Bella? —preguntó Alice con ánimo.

-Sí, pero con los ojos entornados. No creo poder reconocerlo si me lo llegase a encontrar -respondí.

-Ay... ¡qué romántico! -dijo ella.

-¿Romántico? -pregunté, asombrada.

-¡Claro! Tienes un protector que te salva cuando estás en peligro. Además, ¡la camarera dijo que estaba muy guapo! —respondió ella, entusiasmada.

-A esa camarera todos sus clientes le deben parecer muy guapos -dije, ruborizándome un poco.

-Yo creo que debe estar enamorado de ti -dijo Alice-. De lo contrario, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de rescatarte una y otra vez?

-¿Es que no has leído la carta? -pregunté, sintiéndome bastante incómoda-. ¡Es obvio que está furioso conmigo!

—Eso es amor... y, al parecer, correspondido -dijo Alice con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-¿Es decir que ahora Bella también tiene un sapo? -preguntó Nessie.

-Un sapo no -dijo Jasper-. Tiene un valiente príncipe.

-Bueno, bueno -dije, tratando de desviar el tema-: ahora os toca el turno a vosotros. Contadme todo lo que sepáis acerca del incendio. ¿Quiénes más perecieron?

-Te hemos contado lo poco que sabemos. En un rato podemos intentar hallar más información; seguramente habrá un reporte completo en el periódico -dijo Leah.

-Pues vayamos a comprar uno ahora mismo -dije-. Porque la otra alternativa sería ir hasta el castillo de Salles... y yo allá no voy a regresar jamás.

—¡Amén! -dijo Alice y todos volvieron a abrazarme al mismo tiempo. En ese momento sentí que tenía una maravillosa familia. El periódico confirmaba la muerte de Alec Ujvary y de dos jóvenes en

la galería subterránea durante la fiesta, pero no mencionaba la identidad de ninguna de ellas. Habían hallado algunas víctimas entre los invitados que se encontraban en las proximidades de la galería, y recorrimos la lista de nombres pero no conocíamos a ninguno de ellos. Gran parte del castillo se había quemado durante el incendio.

El diario decía también que la policía estaba tratando de recopilar más información acerca del extraño incendio y que habría un nuevo comunicado de prensa al día siguiente.

-Me pregunto si las muertas de la galería serán Jane y Victoria... -dije.

—No estaban entre las víctimas que nos permitieron ver a Jasper y a mí cuando te buscábamos -dijo Alice-. Las habríamos reconocido de inmediato.

—Podríamos ir a la morgue en la tarde, quizá estén entre las nuevas víctimas -sugirió Jasper.

-Buena idea -dije-. Espero verlas junto al cadáver de Ujvary. Quería volver a la taberna con el propósito de entrevistar a algún empleado acerca de mi salvador, pero estaba tan extenuada por la noche que había pasado que en cuanto leí el periódico me quedé dormida en el sofá de los Black. Más adelante me enteré de que Leah me había dado un té de hierbas sedantes para garantizar que descansara bien.

Me desperté en la habitación hacia las ocho de la noche. Alice me había subido una bandeja de comida.

—¡Gracias, amiga! -le dije-. Aunque... no estoy enferma.

-Eso dices tú, pero haber visto cosas tan horribles tiene que haberte afectado los nervios -respondió ella.

-¡Alice! -exclamé, recordando nuestros asuntos pendientes- ¿Le preguntaste a Jasper acerca de la cruz en las cartas de su tío?

—¡Claro que sí! -dijo-. Y se mostró tan sorprendido como nosotras. No tenía idea de que las cartas tuviesen ese símbolo escondido. Aunque dijo que creía recordar haberlo visto antes en algún lugar familiar. Se fue a su casa a buscar algo que pudiese darnos más pistas. Tomé mi cena lentamente y después me levanté a darme un baño. "Necesito lavarme los recuerdos de la fiesta de Ujvary", me dije. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato en la bañera, oí ruidos en la planta inferior de la casa. Agucé el oído, y me pareció escuchar que varias personas gritaban. Salí del baño en una fracción de segundo.

-¡Alice! ¡Jacob! -llamé a los gritos-. ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Baja pronto, Bella! -dijo Alice. Me puse una bata y bajé los escalones precipitadamente.

-¡Me mordió! -gritaba Jasper-. ¡La muy condenada me mordió! Nuestro amigo estaba parado en el pórtico, bañado en sangre.

-¡Bella! -gritó Alice al verme-. ¡Trae el remedio del padre Anastasio! ¡Corre! Sin tener tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, me di la media vuelta y emprendí la carrera gradas arriba. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuál de las dos vampyr habría mordido a Jasper? Cogí la botellita del remedio y, saltando varios peldaños al tiempo, volví a la sala en un santiamén.

-¡Aquí tengo el pañuelo! —gritó el señor Black, quien venía de la cocina. Jasper se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, tratando de detener con sus manos la sangre que se escapaba de la herida que le habían hecho al lado izquierdo del cuello.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Por favor! -gritaba con los ojos húmedos-. ¡No quiero convertirme en vampyr Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Diluí una pequeña cantidad del remedio en una copita de agua bendita y, revolviéndolo, me alisté a dárselo a Jasper. Alice empapó el pañuelo con el mismo líquido y, mirándome, asintió.

—Bebe -le dije, y Alice retiró la mano de Jasper de la herida para presionar el pañuelo con firmeza contra su cuello. Los alaridos de Jasper retumbaron por toda la casa de los Black:

-¡Me quemo por dentro! ¡Me quemo! -gritaba sin parar, convulsionando y botando babaza. Mi reacción no había sido tan fuerte. Jasper se retorcía resbalándose hacia el suelo mientras Alice hacía hasta lo imposible por no despegar el pañuelo de su cuello. El ataque duró varios minutos. Al fin Jasper dejó de temblar y dijo, cerrando los ojos:

-Ya pasó. Sentí pánico de que hubiera muerto.

—¡Alice! -exclamé-. ¿Está respirando? Mi amiga puso su oído contra el pecho de Jasper y pasaron los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida.

-Está vivo -dijo

Me arrodillé a su lado y puse mis dedos en su muñeca. Sentí su pulso y respiré, aliviada.

-¡Dios mío! -gritó el señor Black-. ¡Esto es lo más tenebroso que he visto!

-¿Está bien el sapo? -preguntó Nessie pegándose a su mamá.

-Esperemos que lo esté -dijo Leah, temblando.

-¿Cuál de las dos lo mordió? -pregunté.

—Victoria -dijo Alice, sudando profusamente y limpiándose la frente-. Creo que ha perdido mucha sangre. Está muy pálido.

—Llevémoslo a la habitación de huéspedes de la tercera planta -dijo el señor Black. Alice retiró el pañuelo del cuello de Jasper y, como había ocurrido antes conmigo, a duras penas si se vislumbraba algún rasguño.

—¡Es asombroso! -dijo el señor Black.

-Lo es -dije—. ¡Gracias a Dios por el padre Anastasio!

-Que el Señor lo proteja -dijo Leah. El señor Black, Alice y yo subimos a Jasper a la habitación. Le quitamos la camisa, que estaba emparamada de sangre, y lo metimos entre las sábanas después de revisar que no tuviera más mordidas.

-No tiene puesto el crucifijo -observé-. ¿Cómo pudo habérselo quitado? Digo... si es que se lo quitó él mismo.

-¡Demonios! -dijo Alice-. ¡Están atacándonos por todas partes! ¿Dónde podremos estar seguros?

-Al parecer, en ningún lado -dijo el señor Black-. Debemos tratar de estar juntos todo el tiempo.

-¿Dijo Jasper en qué circunstancias fue atacado? -pregunté.

—Fue en su propia casa. Estaba en el ático cuando Victoria se abalanzó sobre él -dijo Alice.

-Debía estar buscando algo relacionado con las cartas de su tío Lorenzo -dije-. ¡Es un milagro que haya podido escapar!

-Creo haber entendido que logró quitársela de encima dándole un fuerte golpe. Salió corriendo de la casa, llamando a gritos a su cochero. Él lo trajo hasta aquí -dijo el señor Black.

-¿Cómo hemos de proceder ahora? -pregunté. -Yo me quedaré cuidando a Jasper -dijo Alice-. Vosotros vigilad las demás entradas de la casa.

La situación se había salido por completo de nuestras manos hacía mucho tiempo y ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar. Los crucifijos, aunque lograran repelerlos, no eran suficiente garantía de protección contra los vampyr. Tal vez un ritual realizado por el padre Anastasio podría haber ayudado a sellar la casa de los Black, pero nuestro buen amigo estaba demasiado lejos. Nessie y yo custodiamos la casa desde la segunda planta, y Jacob y Leah se pasaron la noche en vela en el salón.

Necesitaba hablar con el hombre que me había rescatado. Él parecía saber mucho acerca del enemigo y quizá podría ayudarnos. Deseé que ya fuera el día siguiente para poder ir a la taberna e indagar acerca de él... con suerte, incluso, verlo. ¿Cómo habría descubierto quiénes eran los vampyr? ¿Qué le habrían hecho a él? ¿Cómo hacía para descubrir sus escondites? Me pregunté si había sido el causante del incendio en el castillo de Salles, y cómo había hecho para sacarme intacta de esa celda. Nessie se había quedado dormida en mi cama y yo subí a ver a Jasper.

-Aún no ha despertado -dijo Alice-. Estoy preocupada por él, Bella. Creo que Victoria logró despojarlo de casi todos sus humores vitales.

-¿Has tratado de despertarlo? -pregunté-. Podríamos intentar darle algo de agua y tal vez algo de comer. Alice sacudió a Jasper con delicadeza por el hombro. Él entreabrió los ojos y miró a Alice tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero volvió a quedarse dormido.

-Creo que, mientras siga respirando normalmente, está bien que lo dejemos descansar. Grita si detectas cualquier cambio en él -dije.

-Lo haré -dijo, y mirándome por encima de las enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro, agregó-: Bella... creo que estoy enamorándome de él otra vez. Quiero decir, por primera vez. Es un hombre diferente.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. -¿De veras? -le pregunté.

-Sí -dijo ella-. ¿Crees que es estúpido de mi parte?

-¿Estúpido? En lo absoluto. Me parece natural, amiga mía. Es difícil resistirse a un amor tan profundo como el suyo por ti -dije, sonriendo-. Además... es el sapo más guapo de toda la ciudad.

Alice sonrió a su vez, y dijo: -Anoche estaba tan preocupado por ti como yo. Creo que me había negado

a ver el lado profundo de Jasper.

-Me alegra que hayas tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo... y me parece hermoso que podáis tener un amor compartido -le dije.

-A mí también -dijo mi amiga poniendo una mano sobre la de él y apretándosela con afecto. Volví a darle un vistazo a Nessie y me quedé a su lado, mirando por la ventana el resto de la noche. Cuando amaneció regresé a la habitación donde dormía Jasper con el desayuno para Alice y una taza de caldo de legumbres para nuestro amigo.

—¿Cómo sigue? -le pregunté a Alice.

-Creo que bien -dijo ella-. Se despertó un par de veces durante la noche pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. A duras penas abrió y cerró los ojos, pero sé que siente mi presencia. Le pusimos un poco de agua en los labios a Jasper y él entreabrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Hola... -murmuró con dificultad.

—¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Alice. El asintió. Entre las dos lo incorporamos poniéndole dos almohadones detrás de la espalda, y Alice comenzó a darle pequeñas cucharadas del caldo que él apenas podía sorber.

-Vas a ver cuan pronto te vas a recuperar -dije, aunque el pobre Jasper en realidad estaba tan blanco como un fantasma y dos círculos azules se dibujaban alrededor de sus ojos. No parecía que fuese a ponerse bien demasiado pronto.

-Ella... buscaba algo -dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz.

-¿Victoria? -pregunté. Jasper asintió.

-¿Sabes de qué podría tratarse? -le preguntó Alice. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fuera lo que fuera, debe tener alguna conexión con el hecho de que Jane quisiera casarse con él -dije.

-Tal vez Jane estuviera fingiendo estar enamorada de Jasper para tener acceso a sus cosas... -sugirió Alice.

-Tiene sentido -dije-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca lo atacaron antes.

-Es extraño -dijo ella-. Tal vez necesitaban mantenerlo vivo con algún propósito específico.

—No sólo vivo: no quisieron convertirlo en vampyr... -dije yo.

-Cierto -dijo ella-. Quizá planeaban hacerlo en su momento pero llegamos nosotras a entorpecer sus planes.

-Gracias... a Dios -suspiró Jasper.

-Si Jane Darvulia y Victoria Mallory querían en efecto convertir a Jasper en vampyr, ¿qué estaban esperando? —pregunté.

-Según leímos en el diario de Angela, el hecho de que alguien sea vampyr no lo convierte necesariamente en aliado de nuestras enemigas. Ya ves cómo Angela quiso quitarse la vida en cuanto se dio cuenta de la clase de criatura en que la había transformado Victoria -dijo Alice.

-Eso es verdad —dije-. Tal vez tenían mucho más que ganar si Jasper las ayudaba en su propósito estando desprevenido.

-Yo apostaría a que tiene algo que ver con su tío Lorenzo. Lo de la cruz en las cartas no es casualidad -dijo Alice. -Tenemos que sostener una conversación larga y tendida en la que analicemos todos los detalles de tu relación con Jane en cuanto estés bien, Jasper -dije. El asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. -¿Jasper? -lo llamó Alice. Se había dormido de nuevo.

-Al menos nos comprende —dije-. Es menester llamar a un cura para que le suministre la comunión a diario mientras se recupera. A Angela le ayudaba.

—Por fortuna ha sido capaz de comer algo -dijo Alice-. Si el simillimum no hubiese funcionado, le habría pasado igual que a ella: no habría sido capaz de probar bocado.

—Es una suerte que aún conservemos la botella -dije. -Por cierto: ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hicieron los hombres de Ujvary con tu crucifijo o con la botella que contenía la solución de agua bendita con sal exorcizada?

—No —dije-. Pero sigo preguntándome qué tipo de seres son los que ayudan a los vampyr. Se me ha ocurrido que son víctimas que han muerto a causa de algún ataque sin convertirse en uno de ellos. Tal vez por eso pueden tocar objetos religiosos sin quemarse.

-Es una buena teoría -dijo Alice-. Yo he deseado preguntarle al padre Anastasio qué contiene la botella de simillimum. Aún me parece increíble que sea capaz de curar a alguien que haya sido mordido por un vampyr.

-Tenemos que escribirle hoy mismo y contarle todo lo que ha ocurrido. Voy a traerte papel -dije, y salí de la habitación unos instantes.

-Necesito dormir un rato -dijo Alice cuando regresé con el papel.

-Yo me quedaré cuidando al sapo -dijo Nessie, quien entraba a la habitación en ese momento.

-¡Gracias, pequeña! -dijo Alice.

-Yo voy a ir a la taberna con el señor Black -dije-. Espero que no nos tardemos mucho.

-¡No olvidéis comprar el periódico! -dijo Alice cuando ya me iba-. Y, amiga, espero te den razón de tu protector enamorado. Yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos y le dije:

-Él no está enamorado de mí -y, girando hacia Nessie, agregué-: No te despegues del sapo un minuto, ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes, Bella. Le voy a hacer lindos peinados mientras duerme -dijo ella. Bebí una taza de café cargado en compañía de señor Black y después él y yo salimos de la casa caminando. Le compramos el diario al chiquillo que se paraba todas las mañanas en la avenida adyacente a la propiedad de los Black y nos sentamos en una banca a leerlo.

-¡Mi Dios nos ampare! -dijo el señor Black persignándose al ver la primera página-. ¡Han robado el cuerpo de Ujvary de la morgue!

-¡No puede ser! -dije-. ¡Déjeme ver! Era cierto. O sea que el maldito seguía con vida. De lo contrario, no se lo habrían llevado de la morgue. Era igual que lo ocurrido con el cuerpo de Victoria en Sainte-Marie. ¿Cómo hacían nuestros enemigos para morir y seguir reviviendo? ¿No los mataba el fuego? Compartí mis pensamientos con el señor Black.

-¿Será posible que en realidad sólo mueran si se les secciona la cabeza? -preguntó él.

-Tal vez -dije yo-. Y pensar que me había hecho tantas ilusiones de que ese

demonio estuviese ardiendo en los infiernos... -Tiene que morir en algún momento. Dios no puede permitir que camine sobre la faz de la tierra eternamente -dijo el señor Black.

-Ojalá tenga razón, Jacob —le dije. Proseguimos con la lectura del diario. La policía había suministrado un reporte completo acerca del incendio que estipulaba que las dos jóvenes que habían muerto en la galería subterránea habían sido halladas encadenadas, colgando del techo. Se sospechaba que Alec Ujvary las tenía encerradas en esas pequeñas celdas donde habría estado torturándolas horas antes del incendio. Según los reportes médicos, habían muerto desangradas antes que el fuego las alcanzara. Se me aguaron los ojos.

—¡Pobres criaturas! -dijo el señor Black. La policía sospechaba que Ujvary era el responsable de una serie de crímenes que habían quedado sin resolver en la ciudad, y se pensaba que debía tener algún cómplice. Habían encontrado un gran baño lleno de sangre y varios implementos de tortura en la galería.

Las otras tres mujeres víctimas habían sido halladas desnudas en una habitación cercana a la galería, y se sospechaba que Ujvary las había raptado para hacer con ellas igual que con las otras.

—Me imagino que no tenemos forma de saber si eran ayudantes de los vampyr o si en realidad eran muchachas que hubiesen sido raptadas por nuestros enemigos -dije. Además de Ujvary, dos hombres más habían perecido a causa de las llamas. La policía tenía la impresión de que éstos habían participado en los actos de flagelo cometidos contra las jóvenes encadenadas, pues había uno en cada una de las celdas.

Estos dos hombres eran figuras prominentes de la sociedad parisina, y se temía que hubiese otros como ellos implicados en los mencionados actos criminales. París estaba en estado de conmoción.

-¡Éste sí que es un escándalo! -dijo el señor Black.

—Me alegra que la policía esté adelantando investigaciones. De no haber sido por el incendio, nada de esto habría salido a la luz pública -dije.

-No será mucho, pero me da cierto ánimo pensar que esos demonios se

sientan perseguidos -dijo el señor Black. El diario no decía mucho más, fuera de que nadie se explicaba por qué el cuerpo de Ujvary había desaparecido. El señor Black y yo tomamos un coche y nos dirigimos a la taberna donde me había despertado la mañana anterior. Había llevado una gran bolsa de monedas para hacer hablar a la cantinera. Cuando llegamos, la taberna estaba prácticamente vacía. No era una cantina de mala muerte pero tampoco quedaba precisamente en el mejor barrio de la ciudad. Un hombre tomaba vino en la barra y otros dos jugaban a los naipes en una mesa arrinconada.

-Buenos días -dijo una camarera que no era la misma que había visto yo la vez anterior-. ¿Desean una habitación? Yo sentí que se me subían los colores a la cara.

-¡No! -dijo el señor Black tan enfáticamente que asustó a la camarera. Luego, suavizando su tono, agregó-: Estamos buscando a una persona. Esperábamos que tal vez alguien pudiese ayudarnos a encontrarla.

La camarera nos dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, así que decidí hablar, enseñándole la bolsa que tenía en la mano:

-Tenemos dinero. Ella pareció mostrar algo de recelo primero, pero luego miró a su alrededor, como verificando que nadie nos estuviese observando, y dijo:

-Síganme. Nos llevó a una de las mesas que estaban escondidas en la parte trasera de la taberna, y se sentó en una de las sillas desmadejadamente.

-¿A quién buscan? —Preguntó, -Bueno... en realidad, no estamos seguros -dijo el señor Black. Ella nos miró extrañada.

-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que no conocemos su nombre -dije yo.

-Se trata de un hombre que estuvo aquí hace dos noches -dijo el señor Black.

—En una de las habitaciones de atrás. La primera del pasillo -dije, señalándosela.

-¡Ah! -dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿Lo conoce? -le pregunté.

-Eso depende -dijo, clavando los ojos en la bolsa de dinero. La abrí y saqué varias monedas, poniéndolas sobre la mesa. -Aún no sé de quién me hablan -dijo ella. Le di todo el contenido de la bolsa.

-Gracias -dijo ella muy contenta-. Acabo de recordar de quién se trata.

-¿Se está quedando aquí aún? -pregunté.

-No. Se ha marchado esta mañana... Es una lástima. Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, no logré arrancarle ni una mirada. Tal vez si se hubiese quedado más tiempo... -dijo con coquetería.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama? -preguntó el señor Black.

-Aquí nadie da su nombre -respondió-. Aunque... si hubiera algo más de dinero, quizá podría haber escuchado algo. Miré al señor Black. Él se sacó unas monedas más del bolsillo y se las extendió a la mujer.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él.

-Lo escuché hablando con otro hombre. Estaba preguntándole si sabía de ataques de hidrofobia en la región. El otro hombre mencionó algunos barrios de la ciudad y no seguí prestando atención a partir de ese momento.

-¿Podría darnos una descripción física? -pidió el señor Black. Ella nos miró como si fuésemos un par de locos.

-¿Por favor? -dije suplicante.

-¿Cómo pueden estar buscando a quien jamás han visto? -preguntó ella.

-Ya le dimos todo el dinero que teníamos, señorita -dijo el señor Black-. Le ruego que sea amable.

-Está bien -dijo ella—. Ustedes parecen ser personas buenas. Les diré lo que sé

. -Muchísimas gracias -dije.

-El caballero se quedó aquí por dos semanas. En todo el tiempo que estuvo, sólo vino a dormir. Se la pasaba todo el día por fuera y no quiso hablar con nadie. La única persona con quien sostuvo una conversación de más de cuatro palabras fue con ese hombre del que les hablo. Es joven y también muy guapo, pero no sabría decirles cuál es su edad. Tiene el cabello cobrizo y su tez es muy pálida, y me pareció llamativo que llevara un crucifijo por fuera de las ropas todo el tiempo, así como ustedes. La cruz, que me recordó a la de Juana de Arco, era roja y tenía extremos curvos con forma de flor. No es del tipo de personas que suelen hospedarse aquí: aunque sus ropas eran sencillas, contrastaba con el resto de la clientela. Tenía un aire de... distinción. Eso es. Tampoco le hizo caso a ninguna de las chicas que trabajan aquí, lo que las dejó un poco frustradas. Cualquiera de ellas habría pasado gustosa la noche en su habitación, pero él pasaba de largo al llegar, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie. Me enteré de que trajo a una mujer la penúltima noche de su estadía, pero no la vi. Antoniette dijo estar segura de que no se trataba de una mujerzuela, pero también dijo que la entró envuelta en sábanas por la puerta trasera de la taberna, lo que es muy extraño. Con todo esto de los raptos de mujeres en la ciudad... Me da un no sé qué. No debía tener mucho equipaje, porque no lo vi llegar ni irse con nada que no fuese un pequeño maletín. No tomó ninguna de sus meriendas aquí. Pagó su cuenta y se fue tan calladamente como llegó. Eso sí: dejó una generosa propina.

-El hombre con quien lo vio hablando... ¿es un cliente habitual de este lugar? -preguntó el señor Black.

-Sí. Viene casi todas las noches a emborracharse. Se llama liam Lafonte y es un curandero local. Si vuelven más tarde, es muy probable que lo encuentren bebiendo en la barra -dijo ella.

-¿Recuerda algo más? Cada detalle es importante -dije.

-No. Nada -dijo ella-. Podrían hablar con las otras chicas... Quizá alguna de ellas les dé más información, aunque lo dudo.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda -dijo el señor Black, levantándose de su silla.

-Ha sido un placer -dijo ella tomando la bolsa de dinero-. No duden en buscarme en el futuro si necesitan algo más.

-Gracias -dije. Salimos de la taberna y tomamos un coche de vuelta a casa. Ambos estábamos exhaustos y necesitábamos descansar. Cuando llegamos, Alice ya se había levantado y Leah se había ido a dormir. Jacob se retiró a su habitación, y yo le entregué el periódico a Alice para que se enterara de lo ocurrido con Ujvary

. Le conté lo poco que habíamos logrado averiguar acerca de mi salvador, que en realidad era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que la única pista con la que habíamos partido en un principio era la habitación donde yo me había

despertado la mañana anterior.

-En pocas palabras, es una suerte que el hombre haya sido una presencia llamativa en el lugar -dijo Alice

. -Lo es -dije—. Pienso volver en la noche para ver si ese tal Liam Lafonte nos cuenta algo más.

-Y sería bueno también hablar con la otra camarera... -dijo Alice-. La que te hizo aquel comentario cuando salías del lugar. Algo me hace pensar que quizá nos sea de ayuda. Me acosté a dormir y me levanté a las cinco de la tarde. Comí algo en compañía de todos en la cocina y luego subí a la habitación de Jasper. Nessie le había hecho un peinado extrañísimo y se veía supremamente gracioso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunté.

-Mejor que ayer -dijo.

—En realidad también te ves mejor. Tienes más color en el rostro -dije.

-He estado pensando -dijo- y creo que tengo una idea de qué buscaban conseguir Jane y Victoria a través de mí.

-Soy toda oídos -dije, y me senté en una poltrona al lado de la cama.

-Yo soy el único heredero de mi tío Lorenzo. Si él muriese, todos sus bienes quedarían a mi nombre. Y si yo muriese... es decir, si yo me hubiera casado con Jane y después hubiera muerto... ella lo habría heredado todo.

-¿Qué puede tener tu tío Lorenzo que ellas quieran? -le pregunté.

-No sé, pero estoy súbitamente muy preocupado por él -dijo, y tragó en seco-. Si ya trataron de matarme a mí, quiere decir que se dieron cuenta de que no tienen nada que perder. Tal vez por eso Victoria estaba en el ático de mi casa. Debía estar buscando una forma de adueñarse de aquello que tanto desean.

—Eso es aterrador —le dije-. Mencionaste que tu tío Lorenzo vive en Florencia, ¿no es así? Él asintió y dijo:

-Debo ir a verlo lo antes posible. No puedo confiar en que mis cartas le lleguen.

-Ay, Dios mío, Jasper... sabes que ir hasta allá es muy arriesgado. ¿No habrá alguna forma segura de hacerle llegar las cartas? ¿Tal vez enviárselas adonde algún vecino?

-No. No estaría tranquilo. Iré a Florencia en cuanto tenga las fuerzas para levantarme de esta cama —dijo, y sonriendo, agregó-: Bella... quiero solicitar tu bendición para algo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunté.

-Deseo casarme con Alice hoy mismo si Dios me lo permite -dijo. Yo quedé muda por unos segundos y al fin dije, tragando en seco:

-¿Hoy? Jasper rio un poco, y pude ver que le dolía.

-No era mi intención asustarte -dijo.

-No, si no me asusta en lo absoluto. ¡Me hace feliz! Es sólo que me has sorprendido... ¡Pero claro está que tienes mi bendición! Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias, Bella. De veras te agradezco que me aceptes como esposo de Alice. Sé que eres como una hermana para ella.

-Yo te agradezco que la ames tanto.

-Ella es toda mi alegría -dijo sonriendo.

-Sólo hallo un inconveniente, Jasper... -dije, y lo vi palidecer pero agregué de inmediato-: Creo que deberías modificar tu peinado. Él se tocó el pelo con la mano y preguntó: -¿Qué diablos...?

—Nessie -dije, riendo.

—Ah -dijo él, riendo a su vez-. En ese caso... creo que lo conservaré. Esa noche Alice y Jasper se casaron en una veloz ceremonia que realizó el mismo cura que había ido a darle la comunión a Jasper. Nuestro amigo había podido sentarse en una silla para la boda, y Alice había ocupado una a su lado. Nunca imaginé que en realidad fuesen a llevarlo a cabo ese mismo día, pero mi amiga se había mostrado complacida con la idea.

-Sólo necesito que vosotros estéis presentes en la ceremonia —nos dijo a Jacob, a Leah, a Nessie y a mí-. Habría deseado que el padre Anastasio bendijera nuestra unión... Pero después del susto que he pasado pensando en que Jasper habría podido morir a causa de Victoria... no quiero perder más tiempo.

Después de eso el señor Black abrió una botella del mejor de sus vinos y cenamos todos juntos, brindando por la felicidad de los novios. Finalmente

el señor Black y yo decidimos no ir a la taberna de nuevo. Queríamos celebrar con nuestros amigos.

-Imagino que iréis a ver a los padres de Alice en cuanto Jasper esté bien -les dijo Leah a los recién casados.

-Sí -dijo Jasper—. Pero antes deseo viajar a Florencia. Necesito asegurarme de que mi tío Lorenzo esté a salvo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros, Bella? -preguntó Alice.

-No sabéis cuánto me encantaría interrumpir vuestro viaje de bodas, pero debo ir a Pest a darle una vuelta al palacete de mi tía Elizabeth lo antes posible... Y después debo hacer un recorrido por las demás propiedades.

-¿Cómo haremos para mantener el contacto? -preguntó Alice.

-Tendremos que poner las cartas directamente en el correo y escribirnos a una dirección que no sea la de nuestro domicilio. ¡Ah! Y. de paso, deberíamos adoptar nombres ficticios -dije.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer -dijo Alice. Al día siguiente de mañana volví a la taberna con el señor Black. No nos había parecido prudente volver a salir de la casa durante la noche, y menos a esos lugares. Nuestros enemigos podían estar acechándonos. En esa ocasión llevé una suma de dinero aún mayor que la anterior. Al llegar, no sólo encontramos a la chica que me había visto salir de la habitación de mi protector, sino que ella vino corriendo hacia nosotros. —Señorita Swan, ¿verdad? -dijo ella entusiasmada. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-Sí... soy yo -dije asombrada-. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Es el nombre que está escrito en el sobre que me dejó él para usted -respondió ella.

-¿Sobre? -pregunté, incrédula.

-Ahora mismo se lo busco -dijo ella-. Espéreme aquí. Miré al señor Black y el abrió mucho los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros:

-¡Parece que estamos de suerte! -dijo. Me alisté para entregarle la bolsa de dinero a la camarera cuando volviera.

-¡Aquí está! -dijo ella, entregándome un sobre con el familiar sello. Le extendí el dinero, y ella no lo recibió.

-No es necesario -dijo-. El señor cullen ya me dio suficiente dinero como

para que pueda retirarme de aquí sólo para asegurarse de que le entregara yo este sobre a usted personalmente. He quedado muy agradecida con él. Además, me pidió especialmente que no recibiese dinero de parte suya... Se enteró de todo lo que le dieron ayer a Monique.

—¿El... señor cullen? -balbucí.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué indiscreta soy! -dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué no puede saberse su nombre? -preguntó el señor Black.

—No es que no pueda saberse. Es que él nunca me lo dijo. Lo vi firmando una carta una mañana en que estaba limpiando su habitación... Él escribía en la mesita y yo no pude evitar mirar de reojo. No se lo digan, por favor -respondió bajando la mirada.

-Descuide -dije yo—. Jamás lo sabrá. ¿Vio usted algo más?

-Nada. Sólo quería saber cómo se llamaba. Tenía curiosidad; es un hombre tan diferente... Ustedes me comprenderán -dijo.

-Perfectamente —respondí.

-¿Así que se llama Cullen? -preguntó el señor Black.

-Creo que ése es su nombre de familia... -dijo ella- porque firmó la carta E. Cullen.

-Queremos saberlo todo acerca de él -dije-. Por favor, acepte el dinero y cuéntenos todo lo que haya visto o escuchado.

-Entre lo que les dijo Monique ayer y lo que yo les he dicho hoy, ya han conseguido toda la información que teníamos. El señor Cullen supo que Monique les había contado acerca de su conversación con liamLafonte, y le dejó dicho a usted que en la carta encontraría todo lo que necesita saber sin ponerse en peligro. Me pidió que le dijera que no se exponga usted innecesariamente viniendo a hablar con Lafonte en la noche... Y tiene razón, el ambiente se pone un poco fuerte en esta taberna al ponerse el sol.

-¿Cómo supo él que vendríamos? -le pregunté.

-Pasó por aquí ayer en la noche a ver a Lafonte y Monique le contó que una señorita le había dado mucho dinero por cualquier información acerca de él. Al principio se mostró muy asustado, según Monique, pero luego ella le contó que ustedes llevaban crucifijos por fuera de la ropa, como él, y pareció tranquilizarse. Es más, Monique dijo que se echó a reír. Luego ella le dejó saber que ustedes tenían planeado regresar para hablar con

Lafonte, y entonces él se sentó a escribir en la mesa de la esquina y me entregó la carta... Y ya conocen el resto de la historia -dijo ella.

-Bien... Creo entonces que podemos partir -le dije al señor Black. Estaba impaciente por leer la carta.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo él-. Gracias señorita.

-De nada -dijo ella—. Agradézcaselo al señor Cullen... pero no le diga que fui yo quien les contó cómo se llamaba. Dicho esto, el señor Black y yo fuimos al correo a despachar la carta que Alice le había escrito al padre Anastasio. Había adjuntado una mía contándole acerca de la boda de Alice y prometiéndole que iría a verlo en cuanto pudiese.

También le pregunté de qué estaba hecho el simillimum, aunque pensé que lo más probable sería que no me lo quisiera contar por carta sino en persona. Volvimos a casa de los Black y yo me apresuré a abrir el sobre que me había entregado la camarera en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Ahora comprendo por qué dejó la carta con esa chica! -exclamé-¡El papel está en blanco! Los demás me miraron asombrados.

-¿De veras? —preguntó el señor Black.

-¡De veras! -dije-. ¡No sé a qué juega este hombre conmigo! Les di la carta para que pudiesen observarla.

-Ya decía yo que habíamos tenido demasiada suerte -concluí, decepcionada.

-No lo comprendo... -dijo Alice, después de escuchar toda la historia de la taberna-. ¿Por qué pagarle a alguien para que te entregue una carta en blanco?

-¿Para qué fingir que escribe? ¿Para qué meter el papel en un sobre si no ha escrito nada en él? ¡El hombre es un lunático! -dijo Jasper. Me quedé pensando unos segundos.

-Tal vez no lo sea... -dije—. Quizá sólo esté evitando que alguien más pueda leerla.

-¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alice.

-A esto -dije, y acto seguido me dirigí a la mesa. Tomé la caja de cerillos y encendí una vela.

—¿Vas a quemar la carta? —preguntó Jasper.

-No. Al menos no aún -dije. Tomé la carta y la acerqué a la llama con cuidado. Las letras comenzaron a aparecer hasta que todo el papel se llenó con ellas. Se los ensené a mis amigos, quienes observaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Cómo supiste...? -preguntó Leah.

-La escribió con jugo de limón -contesté, satisfecha—. Sólo puede verse si se calienta.

—¡Qué idea más maravillosa! ¡Ese hombre es un genio! -dijo Jasper riendo.

-Ahora veo por qué se la entregó a la camarera... -dijo el señor Black-. ¡Yo a esa mujer no le habría confiado el cuidado de un tornillo! Me lancé sobre el sofá a leer la carta de Cullen. El corazón me latía con fuerza.

_Estimada señorita Swan: _

_Confío en que habrá sido usted lo suficientemente ingeniosa como para descubrir la forma en que esta carta fue escrita. Si no estoy equivocado, entonces está leyéndola en este preciso instante. Supe que regresó a la taberna a preguntar por mí... No puedo culparla. En realidad, yo habría hecho igual, aunque no puedo negarle que me ha hecho mucha gracia el asunto. No creo ser tan interesante como para que pague usted tanto dinero por conocer tan escasos detalles acerca de mí. Bueno, al menos ha hecho rica a una camarera, y todo gracias a mí. Siento que ya he realizado una buena acción en el día de hoy. Imagino que se habrá enterado de lo que ocurrió en el castillo de Salles después que la saqué de allí, y que también habrá podido deducir, por lo que dicen los diarios, que Ujvary está vivo y ha logrado escapar. Le contestaré la pregunta que se está haciendo en estos momentos. La respuesta es: sí. Fui yo quien causó el incendio. Ocurrió cuando ataqué a Ujvary por la espalda justo antes que pudiese dañarla. Le clavé algo que lo prendió en llamas: un alfiler bañado en sangre de Cristo. Aun así, él y sus cómplices son inmortales. Sólo hay una forma de matarlos, pero es tan complicada que no vale la pena que tan siquiera trate de explicársela... No crea que cortándoles la cabeza se deshará de ellos. La consolaré contándole que las víctimas del incendio sí eran vampyr, y sí perecieron... Todas, a excepción de aquellas jóvenes que ya habían muerto__antes que llegase yo. Sólo Ujvary, Darvuliay el vampyr de Sainte-Marie son inmortales. Ahora los tres han partido de París y debo ir tras ellos. ¿Por qué me molesto en hacerlo (se preguntará usted) si son, de verdad, inmortales? Eso, mi estimada señorita, es un asunto privado. El motivo por el que hablaba con Lafonte era averiguar si había hallado reportes de casos con peste de rabia en la ciudad. Ésa es una de las formas en que puedo rastreara los vampyr. No vaya a volver a esa sucia taberna a hablar con Lafonte. No sabe absolutamente nada de mí ni del enemigo. Creo que, por el momento, estará usted relativamente a salvo siempre y cuando no haga cosas descabelladas como asistir a la fiesta de un vampyr. Le habrá resultado extraño que haya dejado esta carta con la camarera más chismosa de la taberna, aun si las páginas estaban en blanco. La explicación de un acto tan descabellado es la más sencilla de todas: ¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer algo así? ¡A nadie! Por lo tanto, un vampyr jamás pensaría que Antoinette pudiera tener una de mis cartas. Le recomiendo que emplee este sencillo truco en el futuro para que su correspondencia no sea interceptada. El vampyr de Sainte-Marie le tiene una aversión especial a usted, y no está de más que se cuide en todo. Por cierto: hace tiempo descubrí que los vampyr andaban detrás de una propiedad de la familia del señor Whitlock. Dígale a su amigo que Lorenzo Whitlock no estará en peligro una vez el enemigo descubra que yo mismo robé lo que ellos deseaban sacar de la propiedad. De todas formas, Lorenzo Whitlock sabe cuidarse muy bien de los vampyr y es mejor que su amigo no trate de jugar al héroe. Por último, sé que la camarera me vio firmando una nota, y no puedo menos que estar seguro de que le habrá contado a usted cuál es mi nombre. Por lo tanto, no hay ya nada que me impida estamparlo en esta carta como es debido. Si no lo había hecho antes, era por evitar ponerla en un peligro aún mayor. Pensará que no he querido mostrarle mi rostro... Se equivoca. Ruegue a Dios para que pueda yo alcanzar mi propósito. Sé que Él la escuchará._

_Suyo,E. Cullen. _

-¿Y bien? -exclamó Alice.

-¡Déjanos leerla, Bella! -suplicó Jasper. Por mi expresión, debieron adivinar que ésta sí era una carta muy informativa.

-¡Queremos verla! -gritó el señor Black. No podía tenerlos en vilo más tiempo. Les pasé la carta y salí al jardín a recibir los tibios rayos del sol. Me sentía feliz. Mi protector me había dejado una nueva carta. Ahora me embargaba un sentimiento nuevo. Era diferente, pero bueno. Me senté en una de las bancas del jardín y miré hacia el cielo por entre las ramas de los árboles, envuelta en una especie de ensoñación. Conocía el nombre de familia de mi protector, pero ¿cómo se llamaría? "E." podía ser cualquier nombre. ¿Ethan? No. Era inconcebible que un hombre tan maravilloso pudiera llamarse ethan. ¿Evans? Demasiado serio. ¿Emerson? Pretencioso. ¿Elías? Era muy improbable que tuviera un nombre bíblico con ese nombre de familia. ¿ephraim? Demasiado... inglés. ¿Esteban? ¿Tendría nombre de santo? ¡Imposible que su nombre fuese Emmanuel! Me rendí. Su nombre sería simplemente E. Cullen hasta que lo supiera de verdad. Porque iba a saberlo, de eso estaba segura. -A. Cullen... -me dije, y suspiré. Entonces comprendí cuál era el sentimiento que me dominaba. Lo amaba. Me había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. Era gracioso y único. Me enviaba notas secretas. Era valiente y misterioso... y nunca había visto su rostro. ¿Cómo podía no amarlo? De repente me puse muy nerviosa. Sabía que corría un inmenso peligro persiguiendo al enemigo... ¿dónde estaría? Quería verlo aun cuando fuese de lejos, asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Le pedí a Dios que lo protegiera pero esto no me tranquilizó. ¿Cómo sabría, siquiera, que estaba con vida? En ese momento Alice me sobresaltó.

—¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntó.

-¿Y si algo le ocurriera, Alice? ¿Qué sería de mí? Mi amiga se quedó viéndome unos segundos, primero con cara de asombro y luego entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lo amas! -exclamó, al fin. Yo sentí que me ruborizaba intensamente.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo, riendo.

-¿Es gracioso? -le pregunté-. ¡A mí no me lo parece en lo absoluto! Además... ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Es precisamente por eso que es tan gracioso -dijo Alice, sin dejar de reír-. Ay, Bella, ¡esto es fantástico!

-¿Fantástico? ¿Cómo puede ser fantástico?

-Porque ese hombre es magnífico: es fuerte, valiente, inteligente, apuesto... Además, ¡estoy segura de que él también está enamorado de ti! -exclamó mi amiga.

-¿De veras lo crees? -le pregunté, tratando de ocultar la fuerte emoción que sentía.

-¿Es que lo dudas? ¿Por qué otro motivo se tomaría el trabajo de rescatarte de las situaciones más peligrosas? Y, más aún: ¿para qué dejarte cartas sin haberte conocido jamás? ¡Casi se diría que lo hace a propósito para que te enamores de él! Mi querida amiga, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. Yo te comprendo perfectamente: ¡no sabes nada de él! ¿Cómo podrías no amarlo? -preguntó Alice.

—¡Exactamente eso había pensado hace unos minutos! -dije sonriendo.

—Bella, tienes un enamorado secreto... ¡Nada puede ser más romántico que esto!

-¡No les digas nada a los demás, por favor! -le supliqué.

-Tienes mi palabra de honor -dijo ella, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

-¡Gracias, Alice! -dije, y abracé a mi amiga rápidamente para volver a entrar a la casa. Quería volver a leer la carta de Cullen de inmediato. Subí a la habitación y me acosté sobré la cama a releer la nota. ¿Cómo era que conocía Cullen a Lorenzo Whitlock? Era sorprendente, además, que supiese que Jasper era nuestro amigo.

Debía estar todo el tiempo sobre la pista de los vampyr para haberse enterado de que andábamos en compañía de Jasper. Me era muy difícil creer que mi protector estuviese enamorado de mí... En realidad, estaba segura de que su único interés para conmigo era impedir que alguien más fuese atacado por el enemigo. Decía en su carta que no estaba evitando mostrarme su rostro... de ser ciertas sus palabras, nos habríamos conocido largo tiempo atrás. Bueno, quizá se le había ocurrido que si salía de su escondite en Sainte-Marie sus planes podrían haberse ido al traste. Tal vez,

incluso, éstos se habían visto entorpecidos al haberse puesto Cullen en evidencia ante Victoria Mallory salvándome de ella en las escaleras del internado. Recordé la maldición que Victoria había proferido cuando él la tocó con mi crucifijo en la frente. Era muy posible que ella supiera quién era él. Quizá llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de matarlo y no lo había logrado. ¿Qué hacía él en Sainte-Marie, si Victoria era inmortal? Me dije que muy probablemente se dedicaba a perseguirla con la esperanza de evitar que hiciese más daño. Cuan interesante me pareció el hecho de que la sangre de Cristo hiciese que los vampyr estallaran en llamas... ¡Lástima que Ujvary no hubiese muerto! Esperaba que al menos hubiese experimentado dolores infernales cuando se estaba quemando.

Deseé que Cullen me hubiese contado en su carta cómo se les podía dar muerte a esos tres demonios de Ujvary, Jane Darvulia y Victoria Mallory, aun cuando fuera para saciar mi curiosidad... ¿Por qué eran ellos tres inmortales y los demás vampyr no? Quizás habían hecho algún pacto con el diablo. Eso habría explicado que Victoria tuviese esa Biblia negra en el cofre de su cuarto. Se me ocurrió que, si Victoria había sido tan mala cuando era un ser humano, podía haberse convertido en vampyr por voluntad propia. Ujvary era, sin duda alguna, su cómplice aun en aquellos tiempos y, presumiblemente, Darvulia también lo había sido.

Qué personajes más espeluznantes eran. Por más que trataba, no podía borrar de mi mente las cosas que había visto y oído en esa galería de torturas. ¿Estarían haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos? Era desconsolador aceptar que, aun si la policía estaba investigando los crímenes del palacio de Salles, todos dieran por muerto a Ujvary. ¿Qué ocurriría si los encontraban algún día? ¡Nada! Sólo pasarían por muertos para levantarse de sus tumbas una y otra vez. Cullen tenía razón: Victoria me tenía una aversión especial. ¿Por qué diablos me había ganado la enemistad de ese vampyr? ¡Y no era cualquier vampyr, era uno inmortal! Jamás podría sentirme a salvo de nuevo.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en mi porvenir con seriedad, pero en aquella ocasión sentí aún menos deseos de hacerlo: el futuro se veía gris e incierto, y siempre acompañado por la sombra de Victoria Mallory. Concluí que, si quería volver a ver a Cullen o saber algo más acerca de él, debía hablar con Lorenzo Whitlock... pero eso sería después. Por el momento, iba a hacerle caso a mi protector y tratar de llevar una vida normal. Tal vez, si lo hacía por un tiempo prolongado, podría llegar a creérmelo... y quizás Cullen me enseñaría su rostro.

**NAMY33:ESPERO QUE SE ALLAN ACLARADO TUS TUDA GRACIAS POR LEER**

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	15. james

llevaba un poco más de cuatro años viviendo en el palacete de Pest. Me gustaba. Estaba lleno aún de las pertenencias de mi tía Elizabeth; eran tan originales y variadas que no había logrado explorarlas en su totalidad aunque dedicaba al menos un par de horas diarias a abrir nuevos libros o sacar otra antigüedad del ático. Mi tía Elizabeth había sido una verdadera coleccionista; había tantos cofres y tantos objetos exóticos en el palacete que habría podido tener el mejor anticuario del país si así lo hubiesen querido.

Ese viernes 13 de febrero en particular me entretenía con un libro de historia que me había llamado la atención por tener una hermosa cubierta roja y dorada, cuando oí que sonaba la campana de la entrada. Corrí hacia la puerta principal y la abrí no sin antes verificar que mi crucifijo estuviese bien puesto en su lugar. Esperaba recibir alguna correspondencia pero, en vez de eso, me encontré con una mujer que no había visto nunca antes en mi vida.

Estaba vestida de negro y tenía el cabello recogido en la coronilla. Sus ojos azules rasgados tenían un extraño brillo y el rictus de su boca parecía ocultar algo que no pude descifrar. Debía tener entre cuarenta y cincuenta años de edad, pero habría sido difícil determinarlo con exactitud. A decir verdad, me asusté muchísimo. Aun si había mandado colocar una enorme cruz labrada en la parte exterior de la fachada del palacete, nunca había confiado en que los vampyr no fuesen a regresar por mí algún día. Me quedé parada detrás de la reja y pregunté:

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?

-Soy Carmen Székely. La viuda de tu tío Eliezer. El corazón me dio un vuelco. No había vuelto a saber nada de mi familia desde que mi tío Eliezer había fallecido el año anterior y el señor Black me había reenviado una carta que había recibido de parte de ellos, suplicando mi presencia en el sepelio. Yo no había asistido.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó. Quise decirle que no de inmediato. No quería mantener ningún tipo de relación con ellos y me fastidiaba que esa mujer se hubiese presentado en mi casa sin previo aviso.

-Me encuentro muy ocupada en este momento -mentí-. ¿Podría decirme cuál es el asunto de su visita? -Carmen Székely arqueó las cejas aún más y me pareció como si un ligero tinte purpúreo acudiese a colorear sus altos pómulos.

-¿Tan ocupada que no puede recibir a su propia familia? -preguntó con una mueca sarcástica.

-Usted y yo no somos familia, Carmen. De hecho, no somos nada la una de la otra —le dije.

-Es cierto -dijo-. Pero mis hijos y usted sí llevan la misma sangre.

-Puede que así sea- repliqué-, pero somos tan distintos que bien podría decirse que la genealogía cometió un error al colocarnos en el mismo árbol.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso sin conocerlos? -preguntó-. Mis dos hijos son la única familia que tiene y, aun así, los desprecia. ¿Por qué? No cierre su corazón, Bella. La gente cambia, y ellos también han cambiado. ¿Es que no sabe que muchas personas cometen algunas locuras en su juventud de las que luego se arrepienten?

-Sí, claro -respondí-. Pero de mí depende decidir si deseo vincularme a gentes de las qué he escuchado cosas tan espantosas... y me parece que el comportamiento de mis primos ha sido deplorable, demasiado como para que yo quisiera jamás ser su amiga... o parienta. Carmen Székely pareció indignarse, pero suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa que la hizo aún más desagradable.

-Tal vez pueda evitar relacionarse con ellos, es verdad. Pero no puede evitar que sean su familia por el resto de su vida.

-¿Por qué no me dice a qué vino y dejamos esta incómoda conversación para... nunca? -le pregunté, enfadada.

-Bien. Ya que no quiere dejarme pasar más allá de la entrada, se lo diré y me marcharé. No he venido a pedirle dinero, si era eso lo que se estaba imaginando. Tampoco quiero molestarla. Sólo he venido a invitarla a la boda de mi hijo mayor, Royce. Ésta es la tarjeta -dijo, extendiéndomela. Me sentí un poco mal. Por más molesta que me resultara la presencia de Carmen, el hecho de que sólo hubiera ido hasta mi casa a llevarme una invitación era un gesto amable.

-Se lo agradezco -dije-. ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo?

-En Buda -dijo ella. -No sabía que estuvieran viviendo tan cerca de aquí -dije, algo sorprendida.

-Nosotros no. Pero la familia de la novia de Royce sí. La boda será celebrada en casa de ellos.

-La felicito -dije-. Debe ser un gran motivo de alegría para todos.

-Lo es -dijo-. Y nos gustaría que también lo fuese para usted. Por favor, considere asistir al festejo. Mis hijos tampoco tienen más parientes que usted y... ahora que Eliazar no está entre nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia se ha visto reducida a tres. Sé que ambos estarían muy agradecidos con su presencia.

-Le aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta -respondí- Y... discúlpeme que no la haya invitado a pasar. La verdad es que estoy tan atareada... -No se preocupe. No hace falta. La entiendo,isabella. Yo nunca fui amable con usted. Nunca la acogí en mi hogar. Mis hijos y yo sólo estamos tratando de enmendar, en lo posible, la falta de cortesía que le mostramos en el pasado. Ahora, debe usted disculparme, pero yo también tengo que partir. Estoy repartiendo personalmente las invitaciones de la boda -dijo, enseñándome los sobres que llevaba en la mano.

-Hasta luego, Carmen -dije, tratando de sonreír un poco.

—Hasta luego, isabella -dijo ella. Antes que se diese la vuelta, noté que llevaba un pequeño crucifijo alrededor del cuello. "¡Increíble!", pensé para mis adentros. Se me hacía muy extraño que una mujer tan malvada se atreviera a llevar la cruz de Cristo sobre sí. Aun así, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda. Era posible que la muerte de mi tío Eliezer la hubiera sacudido tanto que hubiese reconsiderado su forma de proceder. Volví a entrar a la casa y, después de prepararme una taza de té negro, me senté en mi sillón favorito con la invitación entre las manos.

—Vamos a ver de qué se trata este asunto -me dije. Abrí el fino sobre y extraje el bonito papel que había en su interior.

_Las familias Székely y Hale se complacen en invitarlo(s) a usted(es) a celebrar la boda de sus hijos: Royce Székely y Rosalie Hale que se llevarrá a cabo el día 25 de marzo de 1885 en la residencia de la familia Hale, en Buda. Esperamos ser honrados con su presencia en tan feliz ocasión. Budapest, 6 de febrero de 1885. _La tarjeta estaba delicadamente decorada con dibujos de aves y flores y la dirección estaba inscrita en un precioso papelillo adjunto. Así que Royce había logrado conseguir el favor de una de las familias más prominentes de Buda... Estaba claro por qué no había tenido noticias de parte de ellos en tanto tiempo. Carmen había especificado con plena confianza y sin que le temblara la voz que no deseaba mi dinero, y ahora entendía por qué: la familia Hale lo tenía, y de sobra. "Interesante visita. Tal vez me dé una vuelta por la boda de mi primo si llego a encontrarme verdaderamente aburrida", me dije, y dejé la invitación sobre la mesita de la sala para continuar con la lectura de mi libro.

Llevaba yo una. Existencia placentera en aquel entonces. Vivía sola en el palacete y Alice y Jasper me visitaban en la primavera. Iba a ver al padre Marcus un par de veces al año, sin dejar nunca de parar unos cuantos días en la alegre granja de Garrett y kate, quienes ya tenían dos bonitos niños de uno y tres años.

Pasaba las Navidades con la familia Black en París y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en Budapest y sus alrededores, recorriendo bazares y librerías, buscando cualquier pista que pudiese darme nueva información acerca de los vampyr que nos habían asediado en la que ya parecía ser una vida pasada. Todas las mañanas iba a misa en Belvárosi Plébániatemplom, la iglesia más vieja de Pest, y varias noches por semana cenaba en el hotel de Margo, quien había sido la amiga más cercana de mi tía Elizabeth en vida, un lugar acogedor cuyos pequeños balcones daban al Danubio.

Me había aficionado a los espectáculos musicales, sobre todo desde que la deslumbrante Real Casa de la Ópera de Hungría había abierto sus puertas en septiembre del año anterior en Pest. No tenía gran vida social, más porque la gente que conocía no me parecía interesante que porque no quisiera tener más amigos. Las cartas que me escribían Alice y el padre Marcus llegaban a nombre de laurent, mi cochero, al hotel donde cenaba con frecuencia, donde todos eran tan afables conmigo. Alice y yo le habíamos pedido al padre Marcus que nos contara qué contenía el maravilloso simülimum, pero el padre mismo desconocía su composición. Nos dijo que se lo había dado un visitante que conocía la existencia de los vampyr, pero ignoraba cómo lo había obtenido el hombre o quién lo había preparado.

Sabíamos, pues, que era efectivo, y debíamos conformarnos con eso. Laurent era mi único empleado permanente en Pest: era un cochero maravilloso, el mejor acompañante que pudiera tener en mis múltiples viajes dentro y fuera de la ciudad. Tenía 73 años de edad y era un hombre bondadoso con quien sostenía agradables conversaciones a diario. Yo cocinaba todas mis meriendas cuando comía en casa.

Mi tía Elizabeth se había encargado de enseñarme a cocinar muy bien y de que fuera diestra en todo lo relacionado con el manejo del hogar como lo dictaba la tradición húngara ya fuese en hogares pobres o muy ricos. Por tal motivo era capaz de realizar bordados muy complicados y, aunque había detestado hacerlo por obligación en Sainte-Marie, ahora que vivía en Budapest me había puesto en la tarea de completar varios trabajos que mi difunta tía había dejado incompletos. La hija de Laurent realizaba la limpieza del palacete tres veces por semana. Fuera de mis amigos, eran las únicas personas a quienes permitía entrar a mi hogar.

Pensaba en Cullen con frecuencia, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que había recibido esa última carta que, en cierta forma, ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Alice y Jasper habían interrogado ampliamente a Lorenzo Whitlock, pero éste no había podido darles razón del hombre a quien le debía el estar viva. Ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba. Sí se había percatado de que un cofre de plata había sido robado de una de sus propiedades sin que el intruso hubiese tomado nada más; esto confirmaba lo que Cullen me había dicho en su carta. Lorenzo Whitlock había dicho estar agradecido con Cullen por haberle quitado de encima la amenaza de los vampyr, pero admitía estar algo enfadado con el misterioso ladrón del cofre por no haberle dicho, al menos, qué contenía: el tío de Jasper había intentado abrirlo de todas las formas posibles y nunca había logrado más que abollar la fuerte cubierta.

Ni siquiera el herrero más hábil de Florencia había podido hacer ningún avance, habiendo tratado incluso de fundir el metal. Según Alice, Lorenzo había resultado ser un personaje muy interesante. Era un apuesto hombre de 44 años de edad que había decidido nunca casarse y que vivía una vida en cierta forma bastante parecida a la mía, siendo él muchísimo más sociable. Era un apasionado de las artes a quien le gustaba rodearse de actores y músicos en su día a día y quien, en sus propias palabras, no le tenía miedo ni al demonio. Lorenzo Whitlock era un gran patrocinador del talento artístico en Florencia, haciéndose mecenas de cuanto pintor o escultor prometiera ser capaz de crear belleza con un poco de dinero.

Había sido asediado por Victoria y los suyos desde que había heredado la propiedad de Rímini en que se encontraba el cofre de plata unos siete años atrás, aunque hasta que Alice y Jasper le habían comunicado el mensaje de la nota, nunca había relacionado la herencia con la repentina aparición de los vampyr en su vida. Al parecer, Darvulia había intentado seducirlo haciéndose pasar por la hija de una reputada soprano, con tan mala suerte que a Lorenzo le había parecido una mujer vil y repulsiva. Había entonces tratado de morderlo, pero él ya había sido advertido en una misteriosa nota acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Jane y sus amigos. Sin perder un segundo de tiempo en especulaciones escépticas, Whitlock había consultado varios expertos ocultistas de la ciudad para saber cómo protegerse de los demonios que, por motivos desconocidos, andaban detrás de él.

Para cuando Darvulia había tratado de atacarlo, Lorenzo Whitlock ya sabía cómo propiciarle una dolorosa despedida: le había lanzado encima una gigantesca cuba de agua bendita que la había expulsado aullando del pórtico de la propiedad de Whitlock. Desde ese entonces, el tío de Jasper se había convertido en una especie de experto en vampyr que marcaba cada una de sus cartas con la misma imagen del sello que había visto estampado en la nota que lo había prevenido en contra de sus enemigos. Meses después del ataque, había aprendido que la cruz Patriarcal era en efecto un símbolo de especial protección contra los vampyr, y se había mandado a hacer un crucifijo similar al del sello de la nota, que no se quitaba del cuello ni para lavarse.

Alice y Jasper me habían contado que Lorenzo Whitlock tenía un cuarto de su casa repleto de botellas de agua bendita y cruces de todos los tamaños y formas. También tenía una biblioteca entera de libros y tratados acerca de los vampyr, sus hábitos y la forma de destruirlos, que me había invitado a visitar por medio de mis amigos. El tío de Jasper se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de que Victoria, Ujvary y Darvulia fuesen inmortales:

-¡Y yo que soñaba con cortarles las cabezas algún día! -había dicho. En cuanto a la autenticidad de la última carta que había recibido Jasper de su parte, el señor Whitlock había confirmado que, efectivamente, le había escrito a su sobrino pidiéndole que acogiese a la hija de sus amigos, pero la joven y sus padres habían muerto de anemia en Venecia en el mes de diciembre de 1879- Lorenzo Whitlock había enviado una nueva carta a Jasper notificándole el doloroso suceso y el cambio de planes que conllevaba aunque, como bien sabíamos, Jasper jamás había recibido la segunda carta. Lorenzo Whitlock había prometido jamás volver a descuidar su correspondencia, por más trivial que pareciese ser la cuestión.

Alice le había preguntado por qué pensaba que los vampyr no habían hurtado el cofre en vez de tramar un esquema tan complicado para adueñarse de toda la propiedad.

-El cofre estaba guardado en una habitación secreta de ese inmueble -había dicho su interlocutor—. ¡Aún me asombro de que ese pillo de Cullen haya conseguido encontrarla! Sólo alguien que tuviese los planos originales habría podido dar con ella. Para hacer todo el asunto aún más inaudito, la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación era estilo Székely: un tipo de cerrojo especial que no puede abrirse con una llave sino con una clave mecánica que sólo yo conocía. Me desvela la necesidad de comprender cómo llegó a descifrarla. ¡Ese hombre es más sagaz que un vampyr. Así que si nuestros enemigos no se habían apoderado del cofre, era simplemente porque no conocían la clave para abrir la puerta de la habitación dentro la que se encontraba... porque sin duda estaban bien enterados de dónde estaba el codiciado cofre, o nunca habrían deseado apoderarse de la propiedad en primer lugar.

-De ahora en adelante dejaré la puerta abierta para que los vampyr puedan verificar cuantas veces quieran que el cofre ya no se encuentra allí -había concluido Whitlock-. Ahora creo entender por qué el ladrón escribió sus iniciales sobre la pared: quería dejarle saber al enemigo que había sido él quien había sacado el cofre, tal vez para protegerme, o tal vez para que esos demonios recibieran una lección de parte suya. Las puertas Székely y yo compartíamos el mismo nombre de familia. Los pastores húngaros, diestros carpinteros, las habían diseñado con técnicas ingeniosas y en extremo avanzadas para su época. Cuando Alice me había relatado esa conversación con el tío de Jasper, yo había recordado inmediatamente los dos sueños en que me hallaba frente a una pesada puerta labrada. Me pregunté si de alguna manera habría intuido lo que planeaba hacer Cullen en la propiedad del tío de Jasper.

Si Lorenzo Whitlock perdía horas de sueño pensando en Cullen, mi caso no distaba de parecerse al suyo, aunque el mío era mucho más grave y por motivos diferentes: aunque ya no me sentía enamorada, como había creído estarlo cuatro años atrás, tampoco podía olvidar la fantástica figura que había creado en mi imaginación a partir de sus notas y lo que sabía de él.

Una irresistible fascinación hacia mi salvador se adueñaba de mí cada vez que miraba el sello de los sobres o pensaba en vampyr (que era todo el tiempo). No podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Imaginaba que veía su sombra detrás de la ventana de cada habitación a la que entraba o creía percibir alguna figura que podía ser la suya a donde quiera que fuese.

Estaba más obsesionada con Cullen que con los vampyr, y por este motivo había rechazado a los pocos pretendientes que había tenido en los últimos años. No es que mi corazón estuviese ocupado. Mi corazón no podía ocuparse por culpa de un hombre al que no conocía pero deseaba con toda mi alma conocer. ¿Dónde estaba E. Cullen? Después de leer varias páginas del libro de historia, me dispuse a darme un baño.

En la noche cenaría en el hotel y luego iría a la Real Casa de la Ópera a ver una obra llamada La muerte. Usualmente evitaba presenciar cosas que pudiesen afectar mis nervios, pero deseaba un cambio de aires y era lo único que prometía ser remotamente interesante en la ciudad aquella noche. La esposa del acomodador siempre me reservaba una silla en el palco del segundo piso para la función de los viernes que yo pagaba por adelantado cada mes, así decidiera no asistir. Cuando salí de la espumosa bañera, me sequé y me puse un vestido rojo escarlata que había reclamado en la sastrería hacía pocos días.

Esa noche hacía frío así que llevé una gruesa y larga capa del mismo color. Me dejé los cabellos sueltos y completé mi tocado con una cruz de colores rojo y plata que había encontrado en uno de los tantos cofres de mi tía Elizabeth. Hacía mucho tiempo no soñaba con mi tía, pero vivir en el palacete era, en cierta forma, como tenerla cerca. Cené en uno de los balcones privados del hotel de Margo, mirando las casas de Buda que se dibujaban sobre el agua al otro lado del Danubio: era un paisaje hermoso que me hizo suspirar.

Hubiese querido compartirlo con alguien. Lo cierto era que estaba empezando a sentirme un poco sola en Budapest, y estaba considerando la idea de mudarme a alguna de las otras propiedades, o de adquirir una en París para vivir cerca de Alice y Jasper y de los Black, quienes se veían casi a diario. La comida estaba buena y me distraje viendo a la gente pasearse por la calle mientras saboreaba la deliciosa palacsin-ta azucarada que me habían llevado.

Cuánto hubiese querido poder hablar con Cullen acerca de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado. Pero Cullen, aunque siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, no estaba allí. Al entrar a la Casa de la Ópera noté que había más concurrentes que de costumbre. Todo parecía indicar que La muerte había atraído espectadores tanto de Pest como de Buda y Óbuda (que se habían unificado un año después que mi tía Elizabeth muriese, convirtiéndose en Budapest) porque el lugar estaba a punto de reventar. Me acomodé en mi silla tras el hermoso arco peraltado del palco principal y me concentré en el telón cerrado del escenario. El pesado cortinaje de terciopelo borgoña que dejaba a la vista un escaso metro del tablado oscuro me trajo recuerdos funestos del coche en el que Victoria Mallory había llegado a Sainte-Marie. De repente, sentí como si alguien tuviese la mirada clavada en mí. pero no supe quién era ni dónde estaba.

Giré la cabeza a uno y otro lado sin encontrar los ojos que me escudriñaban causándome tanta incomodidad. En ese momento empezó a sonar la música de la función; era una melodía sórdida que me estremeció. Sentí el impulso de pararme e irme de allí pero temí atravesar sola las escaleras del teatro, que sin duda alguna estarían desiertas. Me pregunté si estaría más segura en el palco que saliendo al pasillo y decidí quedarme en mi asiento, diciéndome que pronto saldrían los actores a la escena y así podría relajarme un poco. Entonces lo vi:

era una figura indistinta, pero estaba segura de que estaba mirándome. Parecía ser un hombre joven y de apariencia agradable, pero la luz era demasiado tenue para observarlo con claridad desde donde yo estaba. Me sentí algo abochornada y volví a dirigir mis ojos hacia el escenario. La cortina se abrió y una menuda actriz apareció sobre el tablado, cantando con voz aguda y disonante:

¡Salud, partícipes del banquete de la vida! Reíd, cantad, elevad vuestras copas sin repararen la presencia de quien os vigila desde el día en que nacisteis. ¿Qué no escucháis los llamados de la muerte? Seduce sin prisa y a todos arrastra a su gran lecho. Bebed, vivos, ahora que podéis hacerlo, pues su vino es el veneno del olvido y una vez lo probéis dormiréis el oscuro sueño sin fin del que ella es guardiana. No podréis despertar jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás...

"¡Dios mío! —me dije-. ¡Parece que hablara de Victoria!". Laurent me esperaba afuera con el coche. Podía irme a casa de inmediato si así lo deseaba... pero recordé la forma en que había salido corriendo en la fiesta de Ujvary y cómo aquel ataque de pánico repentino había causado que los vampyr me atraparan.

Hundí los dedos en el asiento y traté de pensar en cosas agradables, como las últimas Navidades que había pasado en París. Entonces volví a sentirme observada: el hombre no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Podía sentirlos quemándome el rostro desde donde estaba sentado, unos veinticinco grados a la izquierda frente a mí. Decidí mirarlo también a él para distraer el miedo que me embargaba y avergonzarlo un poco a mi vez pero no dio ningún resultado: parecía estar empeñado en no ver la obra teatral sino en hacerme sonrojar.

Pues yo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya: le sostuve la mirada durante dos actos enteros casi sin parpadear. Aunque me fue bastante difícil hacerlo, estaba muy fastidiada por su falta de prudencia y eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes para no cejar en mi propósito. Al llegar el ansiado intermedio, decidí que era el momento de partir. La gente salió a los pasillos a estirarse y conversar y yo hice igual, aunque no me detuve hasta llegar a la entrada.

Caminé rápidamente por entre las columnas de mármol sin fijarme mucho en las personas que había a mi alrededor, pensando en lo contenta que estaría cuando me hallase apoltronada en mi sillón favorito, en la seguridad de mi hogar. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando tropecé con el mismo hombre que había estado mirándome todo el tiempo desde el otro lado del teatro.

Primero me sobresalté, pero luego recibí una agradable sorpresa cuando levanté la cara para ver su rostro: era muy guapo. Tenía pelo oscuro, ojos azules como turquesas sombreados por cejas espesas y me estaba bloqueando el paso a propósito.

-¿Me permite? -dije, mirando hacia arriba con cierto esfuerzo, pues el hombre era muy alto.

-Creo que no nos hemos conocido -dijo él, tomando mi mano de súbito y besándola-: yo soy James Székely. Su primo. Me quedé pasmada. ¡De modo que ése era el menor de mis dos infames primos! Me los había imaginado como un par de bestias salvajes, sucias y peludas. Nunca habría pensado que la pulcra imagen que tenía ante mí pudiese corresponderle a James Székely.

-¿Está usted seguro? -pregunté, desafiándolo con la mirada e intentando disimular mi asombro.

-Absolutamente -dijo él, mirándome a los ojos y sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta.

-Magnífico. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Hasta luego -dije, y traté de moverme hacia un lado para eludirlo, pero el volvió a interponerse entre la puerta y yo. -Tengo prisa -dije.

-Yo también -dijo él-, pero eso jamás me impediría conversar con usted unos segundos. Aunque me estaba irritando, James me producía mucha curiosidad.

-Y... ¿de qué querría conversar conmigo? —pregunté.

-De la boda de mi hermano Royce -dijo.

-¡Ah! -exclamé-. ¡La famosa boda! Esta mañana fue su señora madre a entregarme la invitación... Cuénteme, James, ¿qué es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar con tanta urgencia que no me deja usted pasar?

-Quisiera pedirle que fuera mi acompañante -dijo, con expresión de seriedad.

-¿Su acompañante? -pregunté, extrañada-. ¿Por qué necesita usted de una acompañante para asistir a la boda de su propio hermano?

-Más que necesitarla, quiero que sea usted. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré divertida.

-Lo escucho -dije.

-No tengo amigos en Budapest y... bueno, la verdad es que la familia de la novia de mi hermano me intimida un poco. Quisiera estar acompañado durante la ceremonia y en la celebración -dijo.

-Yo no soy precisamente su amiga, James. Como le dije a su madre esta mañana, incluso he deseado varias veces que no estuviéramos emparentados —respondí.

-Sí... ya me enteré de eso. Y es por ese motivo que quiero que usted sea mi acompañante. Tengo la pequeña esperanza de poder demostrarle que no soy el monstruo que usted cree -dijo.

-James, no puedo ignorar los reportes de los trabajadores de mis tierras al respecto de su comportamiento. Ustedes han cometido demasiados atropellos contra ellos y el buen nombre de mis padres. No creo estar en la capacidad de olvidar algo tan despreciable -dije.

-Es injusto -respondió, mirando al suelo y suspirando.

-¿Qué es injusto? -pregunté.

—Que tenga que ser yo quien pague el precio del proceder de mi hermano mayor y sus amigos. Siempre es igual: al principio, nadie desea frecuentarme porque todos asumen que soy igual a él... —y luego agregó, mirándome a los ojos-: Usted es la única familia que tengo fuera de mi madre y mi hermano, y no me parezco en nada a ellos. Muchos años he soñado con conocerla. Siempre insistí en que la invitásemos a vivir con nosotros desde que quedó huérfana, y me parecía horrible que la hubiesen enviado a ese internado después de que murió Elizabeth, a quien nunca pude siquiera ver. Me habría gustado tener una hermanita, alguien a quien cuidar. Lamentablemente, no era yo quien tomaba las decisiones y... ahora que la he encontrado he tenido que venir a hablarle.

James parecía sincero. Aun así, todo lo que viniese de mis primos me suscitaba sospechas.

-¿Cómo supo que se trataba de mí? -pregunté-. Nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

-Había varios retratos de sus difuntos padres en las dos propiedades que Royce y mi padre estaban... administrando. En cuanto advertí su presencia al otro lado del teatro, supe que usted era mi prima Bella: es en extremo parecida a su madre. Tendrá que disculpar mi falta de modales; no podía creer que por fin estuviese viendo a la persona que tanto había anhelado conocer. Esa parte sí podía creerla...

pero no podía contar con que él no hubiese sido cómplice de su hermano en los abusos cometidos en las propiedades de mis padres.

—Le diré lo que haremos, James: yo voy a investigar con exactitud quiénes fueron los que causaron tantos daños en esas tierras. Si su nombre no sale a relucir una sola vez en las declaraciones de los campesinos, le daré el beneficio de la duda y quizá lleguemos a ser amigos algún día. Pero si llegasen a tener ellos una queja suya, por minúscula que sea, no sólo no volveré a hablar con ninguno de ustedes sino que me encargaré de que se sepa públicamente el tipo de personas que son -declaré. James pareció satisfecho y sonrió.

~Me haría usted un gran favor. Me interesa mucho limpiar mi nombre, sobre todo en lo que a usted concierne -dijo.

-Sé que no vive en el área. ¿Dónde se está quedando? -pregunté.

-Royce y mi madre están alojados en casa de los Hale —respondió-. Yo sólo vine a acompañarlos unos días. Me marcho mañana, pero regresaré a Buda justo antes de la boda. Cuando verifique que mi nombre no está implicado en ningún acto de vileza contra sus trabajadores, le suplico que me escriba a la casa de mis padres. Me haría muy feliz que pudiésemos tener una buena relación.

—Así lo haré -dije-. ¡Ah! Una pregunta más, James: no deseo ser entrometida, pero... ¿por qué ha dicho usted que se siente intimidado por la familia de Rosalie Hale?

-No debería contarle esto, pero... no entiendo por qué Rosalie Hale decidió casarse con Royce, teniendo tantos pretendientes de familias infinitamente mejor acomodadas que nosotros. Aunque el porvenir de mi hermano no es cosa que me preocupe en lo absoluto, hay algo extraño en el hecho de que los Hale hayan consentido en que su hija contraiga nupcias con Royce.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, James -le dije-: Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Bueno... Royce es un maestro en el arte de guardar las apariencias y la familia Hale no debe tener idea de que está en la bancarrota. Aun así, es obvio que la señorita Hale podría haber escogido un novio de mejor estirpe. En fin, es por esto que la boda de mi hermano mayor me inquieta un poco, y este sentimiento se acrecienta cuando estoy en compañía de los Hale.

—Lo entiendo -dije—. Bien, James, debo partir ahora. Espere rni carta.

-Así será. Todo lo que le pido es una oportunidad -dijo él, y se hizo a un lado con un gentil ademán para que pudiese pasar. Laurent estaba esperándome al pie del coche, conversando con otro de los cocheros que estaban estacionados frente al teatro. Se despidieron y subí al asiento trasero. A través de mi ventana vi la apuesta figura de mi primo James en la puerta del teatro mientras nos alejábamos. "¡Vaya! -me dije-, ¡qué encuentro más inesperado!". Valdría la pena asegurarme de que él y los suyos no estuvieran tratando de tenderme una trampa.

Yo misma me encargaría de hablar con cada uno de los trabajadores. No estaba de más hacerle una pequeña visita a las dos propiedades de mis padres, y ninguna quedaba demasiado lejos de Budapest. Me alegré mucho cuando por fin llegué a casa. La muerte había logrado asustarme sobremanera, aun estando distraída por la insistente mirada de James. Me prometí no volver a asistir a funciones cuyos temas reviviesen mis peores recuerdos.

Me envolví en una de las batas más cómodas que tenía y me senté a leer un rato, después de encender la chimenea. Trataba de mantener mi estancia favorita de la casa siempre tibia, pues pasaba mucho tiempo en ella. Intenté concentrarme en la lectura, pero los dos encuentros que había tenido ese día no me lo permitieron: el hecho de que Carmen y sus hijos hubieran aparecido en mi vida de forma repentina seguía siendo extraño. Sólo esperaba que Royce Székely no fuese a presentarse en mi casa en el transcurso de los días siguientes. Esa noche me quedé dormida en la poltrona.

Antes de llegar el alba soñé que estaba allí mismo y que alguien entraba por la ventana, pero yo no sentía miedo, sino más bien una alegre emoción. Cuando se acercaba a mí, había creído distinguir el rostro de mi primo James, pero luego notaba que era un hombre diferente, aunque para ese entonces la imagen se había hecho muy borrosa. "Yo soy Cullen, el anunciado en un sueño", decía. Yo quería pedirle que se quedara, pero no me salía la voz. Después de eso, la figura desapareció y volví a quedarme sola. Desperté en la mañana con una sensación muy nostálgica, entre triste y feliz.

Extrañamente, había un sutil aroma de lavanda flotando en la habitación. Me puse de pie de inmediato, aspirando profundamente por la nariz, tratando de verificar que mi sentido del olfato no estuviese engañándome. El aroma seguía siendo perceptible por donde caminaba. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Había estado Cullen allí? Corrí a la ventana y miré hacia fuera, esperando ver a alguien en el jardín, pero sólo estaban las siluetas de tres árboles sin hojas.

Descorazonada, me dejé caer sobre la poltrona y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Quise no pensar nunca más en él, ni siquiera en mis sueños. Si no podía verlo ni hablarle, prefería olvidar que existía. "Si supieras que estás hasta en mis sueños, Cullen...", pensé, sintiéndome estúpidamente infantil e intentando contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Ese mismo día fui a la más cercana de las dos propiedades con Laurent. Los trabajadores me recibieron con alegría, y yo me sentí muy feliz de comprobar que tenían vidas tranquilas en mis tierras.

-Usted es la única patrona de la región que no maltrata a sus empleados, señorita Bella. Que Dios la bendiga -me dijo Brady, uno de los hombres que se encargaban de los cultivos.

-Que Dios los bendiga a usted y a su familia, Brady —respondí. Procedí a indagar acerca de las épocas en que mi tío Eliezer y su familia habían vivido allí.

-El mejor de ellos era el joven James -dijo Brady-. Jamás nos dio problemas. Cuando la señora Carmen y el señor Eliezer se marcharon, sólo el joven Royce se quedó aquí y entonces nuestras vidas sí se convirtieron en un infierno. Él y sus amigos no sólo destrozaron la propiedad sino que se entretenían abusando de las muchachas de la región, robándonos lo poco que teníamos o torturando animales. El joven James nunca volvió por aquí cuando se hizo mayor. Jamás se la había llevado muy bien con su hermano Royce.

Los demás trabajadores corroboraron lo que Brady me había contado, lo que no dejó de sorprenderme. Me gustaba creer que tenía un familiar vivo que tal vez pudiese ser mi amigo en algún momento. Pasé la noche en uno de los varios cuartos de esa propiedad, no sin antes haberlo sellado debidamente con aceite y agua benditos para que ningún vampyr pudiese entrar, y emprendí el viaje hacia la otra casa después de desayunar. Ése fue un poco más largo que el anterior, y llegué bastante cansada.

La casa lucía hermosa a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia; era obvio que podía contar con la lealtad de mis empleados. La encargada de supervisar esos terrenos era una mujer: se llamaba Maggie y era fuerte como un oso. Había demostrado ser tanto o más diestra que todos los demás empleados del sexo opuesto en las labores de mayor exigencia física y por tanto la había nombrado capataz, título que había asumido con orgullo.

Maggie me agradaba porque era una mujer valiente y cálida que velaba por el bienestar de todos aquellos que estaban a su cargo y, además, me llamaba "Bella" a secas, cosa que me hacía sentir muy cómoda en su presencia. Éramos buenas amigas. Nos sentamos a tomar sidra en la cocina mientras Maggie me ponía al tanto de los asuntos relacionados con la propiedad. Como no había muchas novedades, abordé el tema de mi primo James.

-Su primo James es un buen muchacho, Bella. El hecho de que no haya podido con Royce no quiere decir que no se le hubiera enfrentado en múltiples ocasiones. Me consta que él también sufrió en carne propia bastantes agravios de parte de su hermano mayor... Dios, ¡cómo lloraba el pequeño James! La última vez que lo vi fue justo antes que se uniera a la Armada Real, imagino que era la única escapatoria que tenía. Pobre chico. Debe tener más o menos su misma edad, ¿no? Unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Le conté a Maggie que lo había visto por primera vez hacía un par de días. -¿Sigue siendo tan guapo como antes? —preguntó ella.

-Ni se imagina -le dije-. Casi me asusté cuando me lo topé de frente; así de guapo es. Maggie rio.

-Yo de usted no lo descartaría para marido -dijo-. Harían una pareja deslumbrante.

-Gracias -dije-, pero yo no me quiero casar. Sé que mi tía Elizabeth jamás me habría obligado a hacerlo. Además... Maggie había sido la partera de mi madre al nacer yo. Sabía cuánto cariño me tenía, así que decidí contarle la historia de Cullen.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no le deja una nota? -preguntó Maggie.

—Hace un poco más de cuatro años -dije.

—Ay, Bella, debería desprenderse de ese fantasma de una buena vez. Una joven tan bonita como usted no debería negarse al amor por un espejismo. ¿Quién puede asegurarnos que ese tal Cullen no está casado? ¡Nadie! Además, después de los horrores que acaba de contarme... es posible, Dios no lo quiera así, que esté muerto. Hágame caso: James no es como su hermano Royce, permítale que la frecuente. No tiene que apresurarse a nada, pero... tal vez él pueda ayudarla a olvidar lo que ha sentido por Cullen. Es normal que haya imaginado que lo ama, dadas las circunstancias en que se ha visto envuelta... pero ése no puede ser un amor real porque ni siquiera ha hablado con él. Yo creo, incluso, que usted tiene miedo del matrimonio y por eso ha escogido enamorarse de un imposible. Si no quiere casarse, no se case, pero frecuente muchachos de su edad, diviértase un poco ya que se le presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal vez encuentre un amor de verdad que la corresponda y cambie de opinión en cuanto a Cullen,

Tomé un sorbo de sidra y sonreí. Sabía que todo lo que Maggie estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

-Trataré de seguir su consejo -dije-. No tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad?

-Nada -dijo ella, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa. Volví a Pest a la mañana siguiente y le escribí a James a Szenten-dre diciéndole que había escuchado buenas cosas de él. Lo invité a visitarme cuando estuviese de vuelta antes de la boda de su hermano y me disculpé por haberlo juzgado antes de averiguar quién era el verdadero responsable de las ruindades llevadas a cabo en mis tierras. Le dejé saber que no pensaba ir a la boda de Royce porque no creía poder soportar estar en la presencia de un ser tan malvado, pero le pedí que aceptara conversar conmigo con tranquilidad en cuanto pudiese hacerlo.

Después, le escribí al señor Black comunicándole que había visitado ambas propiedades para que no se molestara en hacerlo él, al menos de momento. Debieron haber pasado un par de semanas cuando encontré el papel adentro del libro. Estaba entreteniéndome con la historia de mi tierra natal cuando me lo topé. Era un papel delgado que estaba escrito con letra muy pequeña. Decía:

_Tres hacia arriba, dos hacia ahajo, dos hacia la izquierda, dos hacia la derecha, dos más hacia la derecha, dos hacia la izquierda, uno hacia abajo, tres hacia la izquierda, tres hacia la derecha, tres más hacia la derecha, tres hacia la izquierda, tres hacia abajo, tres hacia arriba. _

Y nada más. Me pregunté qué sería. Parecían ser instrucciones, pero, ¿de qué? ¿Podría, acaso, ser un mapa? Volví a guardar el papel en el mismo lugar, procurando memorizar el número de las páginas entre las que lo estaba dejando. Tuve el presentimiento de que podía necesitar encontrarlo en el futuro. Entonces, la campana de la puerta me sobresaltó. Había estado pensando mucho en mi encuentro con James, y me pregunté si sería él quien llamaba a la puerta. No sin avergonzarme un poco de mi vanidad, me miré en el espejo del corredor antes de abrir: quería que James me encontrase bien presentada de aparecerse en mi casa. Era él. Abrí la puerta sonriéndole y el entró, sonriendo a su vez.

-Qué alegría que hayas venido, James -dije-. Temía haber sido demasiado cortante contigo cuando nos conocimos.

—No te preocupes, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar -respondió él. Nos sentamos en mi habitación favorita y le pregunté si deseaba beber algo. -Nada por el momento -dijo él-. Lo que sí deseo es pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión de no asistir a la boda de Royce.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo -repliqué-. La verdad es que no tengo interés en ese tipo de celebraciones y me costaría mucho no expresarle a tu hermano cuánto lo desprecio.

-¡Mejor aún, Bella! Piénsalo: podría ser divertido. Estaríamos rodeados de los más detestables personajes de la región y... quizá lleguemos a tener una que otra conversación entretenida. Por lo menos sería una situación diferente. ¿No te parece tentador?

Tal vez James tenía razón. Llevaba mucho tiempo disfrutando casi únicamente de mi propia compañía y era posible que necesitase, precisamente, hablar con gente que me inspirase antipatía. Además, la boda de Royce se realizaría dos días después y sería una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a mi primo James.

-Está bien... te acompañaré a la celebración -dije.

-¡Qué alegría! -exclamó James con una amplia sonrisa-. Ahora no sólo no me aburriré sino que tendré la acompañante más hermosa de toda la fiesta. -Sentí que me ruborizaba un poco.

-Gracias -dije, bajando la mirada-. Tendré que buscar un vestido que ponerme.

-Así vayas vestida en andrajos serás la envidia de todas las mujeres en esa fiesta -dijo él.

-Espero que no sea así. No me gusta despertar la envidia de nadie.. . -dije—. Aunque sí me gusta detectar ese rasgo de carácter en los demás. Se hace más obvio entre más procuran esconderlo.

-Así ocurre con todo en la vida -dijo éi, mirando una de las pinturas que nuestra tía me había legado. Me agradaba mi primo. Era inteligente.

-Tengo bastante curiosidad de conocer a Rosalie Hale -dije-. Me intriga que se haya enamorado de Royce Székely... porque estoy segura de que se nota que no es una muy buena persona con darle una ojeada, ¿verdad?

-Prefiero no decirte nada y que me cuentes tus impresiones cuando lo conozcas -dijo, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y dirigiéndome una mirada perspicaz. James y yo fuimos a comer pasteles de ciruela a una pequeña posada donde yo nunca había estado antes. Pasé una tarde francamente encantadora en su compañía y me alegré mucho de haberme tomado el tiempo de entrevistar a los trabajadores al respecto de su comportamiento: de no haber sido así, no habría podido relacionarme con una persona sencilla y alegre que era nada menos y nada más que mi primo.

James me contó que había sido un buszáráe las tropas imperiales por un largo tiempo. Me sorprendió escuchar que la carpintería era su verdadera pasión y que había ahorrado lo que podía de su salario de soldado para abrir un pequeño taller de carpintería en Szentendre. Me dije que James debía haber heredado las habilidades de nuestros antepasados, los pastores carpinteros, y no pude menos que felicitarlo por tener el valor de dedicarse a aquello que le gustaba.

-Sólo me uní a las tropas del emperador Franz Josef para poder irme de casa -dijo-. Crecí en un ámbito hostil y no me sentía a gusto ni con el gato. De niño fantaseaba con que mi madre, me abandonase en algún bosque, o con que me robaran los gitanos, pero me daba miedo simplemente huir. Ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco y mi familia y yo tenemos una relación de tolerancia, aunque nunca llegaremos a ser amigos.

-Imagino que debe ser mucho más difícil tener una familia problemática que no tener familia alguna -dije.

-Creo que sí. Pero ahora -dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa cálida— te tengo a ti. Y no pienso dejarte ir.

Volví a sonrojarme. No sabía bien si James me pretendía o si me veía, en realidad, como a la hermana que nunca había tenido y eso me confundía un poco. También me confundía el hecho de no saber si me sentía atraída hacia él o si me era sólo supremamente agradable. Acordamos que pasaría a buscarme para ir juntos a la boda dos días después, y se despidió de mí besándome la mano después de haberme dejado en casa.

El día siguiente estuve de muy buen humor y me entretuve escogiendo el vestido que iba a ponerme para la fiesta. Me decidí por uno de color plata azulada que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Tomé mi merienda en el comedor como casi nunca lo hacía y volví a mirar el papel que había encontrado en el libro. No sabía por qué, pero me parecía de gran importancia, así que me propuse memorizar sus líneas. Después le escribí a Alice narrándole la forma en que había conocido a James y contándole que pensaba asistir a la boda de Royce al día siguiente, y le pedí a Laurent que dejase la carta en el correo.

Esa noche dormí bien, y me desperté temprano a darme un baño caliente con jabón perfumado de jazmín. Después me recogí los cabellos de una forma en que no lo había hecho antes y el resultado final me encantó. Me puse una gargantilla de plata y zafiros en medio de cuyos diseños intrincados se dibujaba una hermosa cruz. Tuve que admitir que últimamente mi apariencia me importaba mucho más que de costumbre y, aunque me molestaba un poco, me parecía una saludable distracción del miedo que había sentido durante tantos años.

Estaba contenta de haber aceptado acompañar a James. Nunca había asistido a una boda en mi tierra natal y ésta en especial prometía ser memorable, pues era la familia Hale quien la ofrecía. Me miré en el espejo y noté que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos, por lo que deduje que la compañía de James debía hacerme bien. Muy a las once de la mañana, mi primo estaba llamando a la puerta. Se había puesto su impecable uniforme de huszár para la ocasión y lucía mejor que nunca. Había caminado desde el albergue en el que se estaba alojando, que quedaba bastante cerca de mi casa. De allí, Laurent nos llevaría hasta la casa de los Hale. Subimos al coche e iniciamos nuestro recorrido hacia Buda, disfrutando de aquella soleada mañana de marzo.

-No soy el padrino de bodas de mi hermano... no tengo ropas lo suficientemente elegantes como para semejante honor -dijo James con sarcasmo al tiempo que sonreía— Por suerte conservo mi uniforme.

Lo cierto es que mi primo se veía siempre tan guapo que, si hubiese tenido que presentarse en el festejo con su delantal de carpintero, nadie se habría percatado de ello. Se lo dije. -Además... -agregué- no hay nada peor que aquellos hombres que se ocupan de sus vestidos tanto o más que las damas.

-Gracias, Bella -dijo él-. Mientras a ti no te importe asistir a una boda tan importante en compañía de un hombre pobre estaré feliz. Las palabras de James me habrían conmovido si hubiesen venido de alguien que de veras estuviese pasando apuros pero, según lo que me había contado, ése no era su caso. Al parecer, no había podido evitar que el hecho de ser criado por una mujer tan codiciosa como Carmen calara en él, haciéndolo en extremo consciente de las diferencias que había entre sus arcas y las ajenas.

Me pregunté si valdría la pena hacerlo caer en la cuenta del error en que estaba incurriendo y decidí ser sincera sólo por lo mucho que me agradaba el resto de su carácter.

-James, me parecería difícil ser amiga de alguien que se compare conmigo todo el tiempo. Si pensaras que pudiese importarme algo tan irrisoriamente trivial, no deberías haber hablado conmigo en primer lugar, ¿no crees?

James pareció asombrarse de lo que le había dicho y esperé no haberlo ofendido. Por unos instantes, mi primo estuvo pensativo.

-Nunca lo había visto de esa forma -dijo al fin.

-Dios quiera que puedas hacerlo, por tu propio bien y por el bien de nuestra nueva amistad. Me gusta tener relaciones en las que el dinero o su ausencia no jueguen ningún papel -respondí.

-Tienes razón... trataré de pensar en este asunto con más detenimiento luego. Ahora quiero disfrutar de los momentos en que estamos juntos -dijo, sonriendo con dulzura

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	16. la boda

LA BODA

la casa de los Hale era enorme y antigua, y contaba con su propia capilla, donde la ceremonia había de llevarse a cabo. En su interior había al menos una veintena de bancas alineadas frente a un altar hermosamente vestido. Los invitados se saludaban unos a otros por donde James y yo pasábamos; nunca había estado en un festejo tan concurrido.

No podía dejar de preguntarme cómo era que Royce iba a casarse con Rosalie Hale. ¿Qué treta habrían urdido él y su madre para que los aceptaran como parientes? Debían haberse deshecho en regalos que no podían pagar, o incluso haber alquilado alguna lujosa propiedad para hacerla pasar por propia... Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Royce Székely desfiló por los jardines del brazo de Rosalie Hale y los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir.

El primero debía tener entre treinta y treinta y cinco años de edad, mientras que la segunda era aún una niña. Royce Székely era un poco menos alto que su hermano James y llevaba el pelo lacio peinado hacia atrás en una coleta. Amplias entradas coronaban su frente y dos cejas despobladas se arqueaban sobre los ojos azules, dándole una apariencia cínica. Su mirada, que distaba mucho de parecerse a la de James, tenía un tinte plomizo que evocaba una tormenta contenida. Royce había heredado los labios delgados y pómulos altos de su madre.

Si Carmen hubiese sido hombre, habría sido igual a su hijo mayor. Rosalie Hale, en cambio, era una preciosidad: tenía una cara de contornos redondeados, una nariz pequeña y una boca llena que apretaba con gesto de mortificación infantil. Sus ojos negros y brillantes evadían las miradas curiosas de los concurrentes, ora clavándose en el suelo, ora mirando hacia el despejado cielo primaveral. Su tez de marfil contrastaba con los rizos de cobre que le caían hasta las caderas. Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca ricamente brocado sobre el que se había calado un ajustado corpino de terciopelo rojo con broches de oro y piedras semipreciosas que seguramente había estado en su familia por varias generaciones. Debía tener a duras penas unos catorce años de edad, y se la veía bastante asustada.

Royce lucía temible y orgulloso, y lamenté que una criatura como Rosalie estuviese siendo forzada a casarse con un hombre tan abominable. Aquello era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta las obvias diferencias que había entre ambos: la familia de ella tenía la riqueza y los títulos nobiliarios. ¿Qué podía aportar Royce a la unión? Miré a James frunciendo el ceño y le pregunté en voz baja:

-¿Por qué no me contaste que la novia era tan joven? Es evidente que no le agrada la idea de casarse con tu hermano...- James pareció disgustarse.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, la novia está de acuerdo con la boda -dijo. Lo miré a los ojos. No podía creer que algo tan obvio para mí pudiera haberle pasado desapercibido a alguien.

-¡Por Dios, James! ¡Mírala!- James dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia la pareja, que en ese momento saludaba a un trío de invitados.

-De veras que no sé de qué hablas, Bella -dijo él. Me dio la impresión de que decía la verdad, pero no pude evitar que tanta candidez de su parte me enfadara. "¡Pobre niña!", me dije. James miraba alelado a su alrededor. Lo vi prestar especial atención a cuanto adorno fastuoso había en la capilla; incluso se acercaba a observarlos.

-¿Te interesan las antigüedades? -le pregunté.

-Éstas son muy bonitas. Deben costar mucho dinero -dijo él, de forma desprevenida. Yo, en cambio, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Rosalie hale. Me afligía que fuese a compartir su vida con un hombre tan ruin como mi primo. La novia examinaba el prado mientras Royce Székely reía a todo pulmón con un grupo de hombres que no le daban la más mínima importancia.

En un momento dado me pareció que Rosalie hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, haciendo como si la luz la estuviese molestando, y tiró de la manga de la camisa de su novio. Él se inclinó para escucharla sin interrumpir la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con los demás, asintió, y Rosalie se alejó rápidamente, atravesando de nuevo el jardín. Nadie pareció percatarse de ello excepto yo: los invitados estaban mucho más interesados en sus propias charlas que en los novios.

Decidí excusarme con la disculpa de revisar mi peinado y seguí a Rosalie a través del pulido césped. Subió los seis peldaños que separaban el jardín del lado oeste de la casa y cruzó el umbral sin mirar atrás. Cuando alcanzó el corredor, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyándose contra el muro. ¡Cuan desdichada era la pobre Rosalie! No me era difícil comprender el profundo dolor que la embargaba. Presa de un súbito impulso, fui hacia ella y la abracé. La pobre pequeña se aferró a mí sin siquiera mirarme, dando rienda suelta a su pesar.

No dije nada ni la solté para no interrumpirla. Era obvio que ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos y éstos se habían desbocado en un torrente de lágrimas.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo! -dijo entre ahogados sollozos.

-¿Por qué te obligan, pequeña? -le pregunté. Entonces Rosalie pareció caer en la cuenta de que yo era una perfecta extraña y elevó sus encharcados ojos negros hacia los míos.

-¿Quién eres? -balbució.

-Soy la prima del monstruo con quien te están forzando a contraer nupcias... y estoy de tu lado -respondí. Rosalie me miró con incredulidad,

-¿También lo odias? -me preguntó.

-Lo desprecio profundamente. Y al ver la forma en que estás sufriendo, aún más. Mi nombre es Bella Swan -dije.

-¡Ah! -dijo, intentando limpiarse los ojos-. Tú eres la parienta rica de Royce. He oído hablar de ti. -Me pregunté cuántas calumnias habrían girado alrededor de mi nombre por parte de carmen y Royce en el hogar de los Hale, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento de indagar.

-¿Por qué se está llevando a cabo esta boda, Rosalie? -pregunté. La niña miró a su alrededor y dijo con evidente miedo:

-No puedo decírtelo -tartamudeó-. Eres muy amable... más amable de lo que nadie ha sido conmigo en mucho tiempo... -en ese momento volvió a romper en sollozos-. ¡Sería fútil hacerlo! Mis padres vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento.

Sentí mucho miedo por ella. Si la boda de hecho se llevaba a cabo, Royce pasaría a ser poco menos que su dueño y señor. Aquélla podía ser la única ocasión que tuviera Rosalie de hablar y yo de enterarme de qué ocurría. Sabía que era casi imposible hacer que la pequeña confiase en mí, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Por favor, Rosalie, habla conmigo. Cuéntame qué está pasando aquí -rogué.

-¡Nadie puede ayudarme! —dijo ella, sin que las lágrimas pararan de salir de sus ojos-. Nadie puede hacer nada por mí. ¡Tendré que casarme con Royce Székely! Dicho esto, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y volvió a llorar.

-Creo que será mejor que te laves el rostro con agua fría -dije, con la esperanza de ganar algo más de tiempo en su compañía-. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-Arriba -señaló ella sin dejar de sollozar.

-Vamos allá. No puedes regresar a la celebración en este estado -dije. Tomé a Rosalie del brazo y ella me guio hasta sus aposentos en la planta superior. En cuanto entramos, se lanzó sobre la cama, gimiendo.

-¡Royce Székely es un demonio! -exclamó.

-Lo sé -dije-. El hecho de que sea capaz de casarse con una niña como tú para llevar a cabo quién sabe qué malévolo propósito me hace detestarlo aún más. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rosalie?

-Dieciséis -dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Confía en mí, por favor -le supliqué-. Sé que no me conoces, pero tal vez sea la última oportunidad de salvación que tengas. Yo haría lo que fuera por ayudarte, Rosalie. Cuéntame por qué te obligan a casarte con mi primo. Sé que tiene que haber hecho uso de toda su mezquindad para haber llegado tan lejos. ¡Habla conmigo, te lo ruego!

Rosalie me miró inexpresivamente, casi como si no me estuviera viendo. Era obvio que para ella su destino estaba trazado y que se sentía como una prisionera condenada a la guillotina.

—Llevo una criatura en mi vientre -dijo. Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos. Así que era eso. Royce Székely había deshonrado a Rosalie y ahora sacaba provecho de la situación. Sentí que la sangre me ardía en las venas y tuve deseos de gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Huye conmigo -dije.

-¿Cómo? -tartamudeó Rosalie.

-Mi cochero está esperando afuera. Yo te esconderé donde nadie pueda encontrarte para que puedas dar a luz a tu hijo. Cuidaré de ti. ¡Ven conmigo, Rosalie! ¡No te cases con él!

-No puedo -dijo al fin-. Ellos... ellos nos encontrarán. ¡Ya deben estarme buscando!

-¡Precisamente! -dije-. ¡Es ahora o nunca! Te juro que no te desampararé en ningún momento. ¡Escúchame, Rosalie, por favor!

-¿Por qué haces esto? -me preguntó, atemorizada.

-En primer lugar, porque no podría vivir con mi conciencia sabiendo que no hice nada por impedir que Royce Székely se saliera con la suya en el más alevoso de los planes que haya urdido hasta ahora. En segundo lugar, porque me parte el corazón saber cuan desdichada serás a su lado mientras él esté con vida: sólo pensar en las cosas de que Royce Székely es capaz me revuelve el estómago. Por último -suspiré-, me inspiras una profunda compasión, Rosalie. Desde que apareciste tomada del brazo de Royce allá abajo, pude sentir tu tristeza. Fue como ver una avecilla herida cuyo dolor estaba siendo ostentado por su agresor. Si la novia de Royce hubiese sido una mujer diferente, una mujer de mundo... tal vez no me habría importado tanto -dije, sintiendo que la sangre acudía a mi rostro.

-¿A dónde iríamos? -preguntó. Rosalie estaba considerando escapar.

—Iremos a donde tú quieras. Si no deseas que nos quedemos en alguna de mis propiedades, tengo varios amigos en cuyas casas podríamos hospedarnos, si así lo prefirieras. Si quieres cruzar el océano, lo cruzaremos -me apresuré a decir.

-Pero... si nos descubren, ¡nos matarán! -exclamó-. No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti también...

—¡No le temo a Royce Székely! -le dije-. ¡Lo único que me importa en este momento es sacarte de aquí! -Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no me había detenido a pensar en los señores Hale. Seguramente estarían muy preocupados por su hija si la llevaba conmigo. Por otra parte... -Cuando tus padres se enteren de la clase de demonio que es Royce Székely, se arrepentirán de haber siquiera pensado en permitir que te casaras con él -dije.

-¡Es que ellos ya lo saben! -exclamó ella, sollozando con dolor.

-¿Cómo es posible? -pregunté-. Siento pronunciar palabras tan duras, pero si son capaces de entregarte a un hombre como él, no te quieren bien.

—Eso lo sé -balbució ella, bajando la mirada.

-Ven conmigo. ¡Ven conmigo ahora mismo! -insistí.

-¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Habrá consecuencias! -dijo. El pánico que sentía era evidente.

-¡Por favor, Rosalie! ¡El tiempo apremia! Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después. ¡Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que estés a salvo! ¡No tienes nada que perder! ¡Eso tienes que saberlo! -dije con fuerza.

-Eres buena -dijo ella-. Sé que todo lo que dices es cierto. Aun así... si me voy contigo... tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver.

-¿No es eso lo que quieres? -pregunté, exasperada.

-No me refiero a Royce Székely... -dijo ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa— sino al padre de mi hijo.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Si Royce no era el padre de la criatura, ¿entonces quién? No podía darme el lujo de pedirle que entrara en detalles. Haría todo lo posible para que Rosalie fuese feliz una vez hubiera escapado conmigo.

-Tienes más posibilidades de verlo si vienes conmigo ahora que si te casas con mi primo, de eso puedes estar segura: Royce Székely te hará su esclava de por vida, Rosalie. ¡Por Dios! ¡No perdamos más el tiempo! -exclamé.

-Está bien -dijo al fin-. Iré contigo.

-¿De veras? -pregunté, llena de entusiasmo. -Sí -dijo ella-. Tú lo has dicho: no tengo absolutamente nada que perder.

-¡Asi se habla, niña! -exclamé. Rosalie se cambió de traje, poniéndose una capa con capucha después de haberse recogido el cabello para no ser reconocida. Salimos por la misma puerta por la que habíamos entrado, sin que uno solo de los invitados se fijase en nosotras.

-¡Pronto, Rosalie! -dije-. ¡Sígueme!- A lo lejos, pude divisar a James hablando con su hermano y un grupo de comensales. "¡Al diablo con James!", me dije. En ese momento, lo único que importaba era Rosalie Hale y el hecho de que tan milagrosa fuga estuviese haciéndose realidad. Una vez fuera de la casa, corrimos hasta mi coche.

-¡Vamonos de aquí ahora mismo, Laurent! -le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del coche tras nosotras. Laurent era un hombre rápido, e inmediatamente espoleó los caballos: pronto salimos de la propiedad de los Hale.

-¿A dónde me dirijo, señorita? -preguntó desde la parte delantera del coche.

-¡A casa! -exclamé, y miré a Rosalie sonriendo. La pequeña se veía aterrorizada y esperanzada a la vez. -Todo va a estar bien -le dije-. Confía en mí. Rosalie me miró con dulzura y sólo atinó a decir:

-Gracias, Bella. Dios te habrá de pagar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-El que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente -le dije-. Soy yo quien te agradece que hayas sido tan valiente, Rosalie. Ella apretó mi mano y miró hacia atrás por la pequeña ventana del coche cuando cruzábamos el puente de Buda hacia Pest. Adiviné sus pensamientos.

-Royce Székely nunca te encontrará -le dije-. Nunca.

Entonces se me ocurrió que lo más prudente sería dejar a Rosalie en mi casa y regresar con urgencia a la de los Hale. Si lo hacíamos bien, jamás se sospecharía de mí y nadie pensaría siquiera en buscar a Rosalie en el palacete mientras tuviésemos que estar en Budapest. Sería mejor que nunca se me relacionase con la desaparición de Rosalie. Le informé cuál era el plan y estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-No vayas a salir del palacete por ningún motivo -le dije, después de haberla dejado instalada en una de las habitaciones.

-Descuida —dijo con voz segura—. Tú también puedes confiar en mí. -Volví a montar en el coche y Laurent inició el mismo recorrido que acababa de hacer, esta vez en dirección contraria y con muchísima más prisa. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, la ausencia de Rosalie ya debía haberse notado y debían estar buscándola por toda la propiedad. Cuando regresamos, bajé del coche con el corazón desbocado, pero hice todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. Volví a colarme dentro de la fiesta e inicié una conversación con la primera persona que me topé para disimular ante los demás en caso de que James, Royce o Carmen se hubiesen percatado de que yo no andaba por allí.

—Camila Herrington -dijo la mujer a quien había abordado-. Es un placer. ¡Entonces es usted la prima del novio!

-Así es -confirmé con una amplia sonrisa, procurando hacer uso de todos mis encantos. Necesitaba mantener viva la llama de la conversación al menos hasta que James me encontrase-. Aunque, la verdad, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo hasta el día de hoy. Me crie en un internado en Suiza: Sainte-Marie-des-Bois.

-¡No me diga! -exclamó Camila Herrington-. Mi prima también fue una de las pupilas de Sainte-Marie. Quizá la conozca, su nombre es Tanya Denali. Me sorprendí.

-¡Vaya coincidencia! -dije-. Claro está que conozco a su prima, fue una de mis compañeras de estudio. ¿Cómo está Tanya? ¡Hace años que no sé nada de ella!

-Tanya está my bien -respondió-. Hace poco más de dos años que se casó con lord Philip Birmingham. Tienen una pequeña niña tan guapa como la madre. Y eso no es nada: lord Birmingham es muy amigo de la reina. ¡Imagínese lo bien rodeada que está mi prima! En ese momento, fuimos interrumpidas por James.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! -dijo. Se veía preocupado: ya debían haber notado la desaparición de Rosalie.

-¡James! -lo saludé, fingiendo la más perfecta serenidad y presentándole a Camila-, La señorita Herrington es la prima de una muy querida amiga mía de Sainte-Marie. Camila, éste es mi primo James. James, ésta es la señorita Camila Herrington.

Noté que Camila estaba muy impresionada con la apostura de mi primo.

-Encantada -dijo, extendiendo su mano con afectación para que él pudiese besarla. Había un parecido aún mayor entre Camila y su prima tanya del que había notado al comienzo.

-El placer es todo mío -dijo James, besando el dorso de su mano y obsequiándole una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que habría derretido un bloque de hielo. Luego, dirigiéndose a mí, agregó con gravedad-: Necesito hablar contigo a solas unos minutos, Bella. No se ofenderá usted si me llevo a mi prima unos instantes, ¿verdad, señorita Herrington?- Camila estaba embelesada con mi primo.

-En lo absoluto -dijo, ruborizándose-. Pero prométanme que me buscarán de nuevo para conversar después de la ceremonia.

-Eso puede tenerlo por seguro, Camila —le dije-. ¡Debemos hacer planes para reunimos mientras esté en Budapest!

-¡Eso me encantaría! -dijo ella, ilusionada. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Por supuesto que jamás volvería a contactarla después de la fiesta. Y ella tampoco querría saber más de mí cuando se enterara de que mi primo James era un pobre carpintero. James me guio del brazo hacia un rincón y yo me alejé de Camila sonriéndole y agitando graciosamente la mano.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan misterioso, James? -le pregunté con fingida despreocupación-. Estaba teniendo una charla muy agradable con Camila Herrington... -James me miró a los ojos, y anunció con voz temblorosa:

—¡La novia ha desaparecido!

-¿Cómo? -exclamé-. ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Rosalie no está por ningún lado! La han buscado en todas las habitaciones. ¡Sus padres andan corriendo por toda la casa como un par de locos y Royce está enfurecido-. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! -dije— ¡Yo misma la he visto hace unos minutos!

-¿Dónde la has visto? -preguntó él, ansioso.

-¡Allí mismo! -mentí, señalando una parte del jardín.

-¿Con quién hablaba? -preguntó James.

—Eso no lo sé, estaba demasiado entretenida en mi conversación con Camila para fijarme mucho en la novia. Deberías relajarte, James. Seguro que anda por allí hablando con algún invitado. Además... tú no eres el novio, ¿recuerdas? —me di el lujo de bromear. James pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Tienes razón, Bella. Voy a decirles que la viste en el jardín hace poco.

-Tú haz eso -dije-. Mientras tanto, veré a quién más encuentro. ¡Qué fiesta más agradable! -James se alejó de mí rápidamente y yo me paseé por la habitación, deleitándome con la bonita música pero, más aún, con lo bien que estaban desarrollándose los acontecimientos. ¡Cuando les contase a Alice y a Jasper todo lo que había ocurrido! No bien pasados diez minutos, James regresó a donde yo estaba.

-¿Ya la encontraron? —pregunté.

-No -dijo él-. Parece que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Estás segura de que era ella a quien viste en el jardín?

-¿Hay alguna otra novia aquí, querido primo? -pregunté.

-Temo que Rosalie haya escapado... -dijo él, por toda respuesta.

-Pero qué locuras dices, James. Una chica como Rosalie Hale jamás huiría de su propia boda. Eso sería una deshonra para sus padres. Además, ¿por qué habría de huir? -pregunté con doble intención. Quería ver qué tan informado estaba James de la verdadera situación de Royce y Rosalie.

-Bueno, pues... tal vez Rosalie no estuviera enamorada de Royce -admitió, sonrojándose un poco.

-¡No me digas! -exclamé-. Vamos, James, ¿hasta ahora ves esa posibilidad?

-Bueno, yo... -balbució él.

-O eres muy ingenuo o te niegas a ver la verdad cuando la tienes al frente tuyo -dije. Tenía que ser consistente con mi personalidad para que James no sospechase nada-. Por otra parte... el hecho de que Rosalie no ame a tu hermano no quiere decir que haya huido. Quizá sólo está asustada. Puede ser que esté intentando calmarse para seguir adelante con la celebración. Se veía muy nerviosa, la pobre.

-Tienes razón -dijo James-. Voy a decirle a Royce exactamente eso. Seguro la novia está componiéndose y aparecerá en cualquier momento.

-Ve y ayúdalos a buscarla. No te preocupes por mí, estoy pasándola de maravilla -dije.

-¡Gracias, Bella! -dijo James. Estaba indispuesta con mi primo. Tenía que admitírmelo a mí misma aunque no quisiera. Me había hecho ilusiones con la posibilidad de ser su amiga pero, a medida que el día avanzaba, descubría más rasgos de su carácter que me desagradaban. Había crecido con Royce: ¿cómo podía siquiera haber imaginado que Rosalie pudiese estar enamorada de él? Sentí rabia, pero saber que había ayudado a Rosalie a escapar me llenaba de dicha y todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano.

Conversé con algunos invitados y como, por obvias razones, la ceremonia seguía posponiéndose, decidí darme una vuelta por la propiedad. La casa de los Hale era en verdad suntuosa y me regodeé con la idea de que Royce Székely llorara por primera vez en la vida cuando supiese que había perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una fortuna tan grande como la de los Hale. Sentí ganas de saltar y bailar. ¡Me estaba saliendo con la mía! Regresé a la capilla y noté que la gente ya había comenzado a molestarse con lo mucho que estaba prolongándose el inicio de la ceremonia.

—¿Qué ocurrirá? -escuché a una mujer comentándole al que asumí era su esposo.

—No lo sé, pero ya me estoy fastidiando con tanta demora -contestó él. Muy pronto correrían los rumores. Me senté en el extremo de una banca junto al pasillo central para escuchar cuanto pudiese; quería disfrutar del momento. No tuve que esperar mucho. Unos cuantos minutos después, los comensales ya formulaban teorías:

—Los padres de la novia se han arrepentido de casarla tan mal.

-Escuché que Royce Székely tiene una querida que ha venido a interrumpir la boda.

-La madre de la novia no quiere separarse de su pequeña.

-¡La novia ha desaparecido!- Dejé escapar un suspiro de felicidad: "Sí, señores. Rosalie Hale escapó", pensé. Aquél sería sin duda el escándalo del año en Budapest: los invitados iban de un lado al otro de la habitación, se había armado un inmenso alboroto. Me pareció observar que la madre de Rosalie estaba a punto de desmayarse. Royce no estaba por ningún lado. carmen parecía haberse transformado en una gárgola de piedra. James estaba plantado a su lado, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Yo estaba fascinada. El señor Hale se paró frente al altar y trató de hablar, pero los comensales estaban tan enredados en la historia que le tomó un buen rato captar sus miradas.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, por favor! -gritó. Al fin todos enfocaron su atención en el señor Hale. -Señores -dijo él, rojo como paprika y con vo2 temblorosa-: Lamento informarles que esta boda deberá ser suspendida... por el momento. -Todos guardaban silencio, a la espera de la explicación oficial. -Nuestra hija Rosalie... -prosiguió el señor Hale- se ha puesto muy... enferma. Hemos tenido que mandar a llamar al médico -mintió—. Por lo tanto, les ruego que regresen a sus casas. Mi esposa y yo sentimos muchísimo haberlos incomodado. Gracias.

Dicho esto, lo rodearon varias personas que querían hacerle preguntas. Fui hasta donde estaba James y le pregunté tan candidamente como pude:

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Rosalie? ¿Va a estar bien? -James me tomó del brazo y, llevándome al jardín, dijo:

-¡Rosalie aún no ha aparecido, Bella! Royce ha perdido los estribos; está buscándola desesperadamente por los alrededores de la casa. ¡Esto es un desastre!

-Ay, James, no sabes cuánto lo siento por ti y por tu familia -mentí-. ¡Esto es terrible!

-Lo es. Puede que Royce no sea un alma de Dios, pero ésta es una humillación sin precedentes para él, para mi madre... y para mí -declaró con un tono dignificado que por poco me arranca una carcajada, pero logré disimular mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? -pregunté.

—No lo creo, Bella —respondió con aire de derrota-. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, pero... creo que es mejor que regreses a tu casa. ¿Sería demasiado pedir que me perdones que me quede acompañando a mi madre?

-No tienes por qué disculparte, James. Comprendo a la perfección y créeme que siento muchísimo lo ocurrido. Puedo regresar a casa sola sin ningún problema: Laurent cuida muy bien de mí -dije, sonriendo de modo compasivo

. —Gracias, Bella —respondió—. Eres un ángel.- "A veces hago milagros", pensé. Nos despedimos besándonos en ambas mejillas y salí de casa de los Hale sin molestarme en mirar atrás. Laurent estaba esperándome con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

-Ya he descubierto el porqué de nuestra huida repentina -murmuró-. He escuchado a varios invitados hablando camino de sus coches. ¡La felicito, señorita!

-¡Gracias, Laurent! -respondí, guiñándole un ojo—. Sé que está de más que te lo diga, pero... ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ¿está bien?

-Mis labios están sellados -dijo él, riendo. Le conté a través de la ventanilla del coche los detalles que él no conocía mientras regresábamos a casa. Laurent no paraba de reír.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo, señorita! —gritaba. Cuando llegamos a casa, encontré a Rosalie en la habitación en la que la había dejado. Saltó de la cama en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos azules me miraron, expectantes.

-Hemos alcanzado una victoria absoluta -dije, riendo. Rosalie me abrazó con fuerza y rio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo-. ¡Qué Dios te bendiga, Bella Swan!

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo -dije— Acompáñame a la cocina, voy a preparar algo de comer.

Bajamos juntas a la cocina y comencé a preparar una sopa mientras le narraba cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido en casa de sus padres

. -Sé que Royce Székely me matará si me encuentra -dijo ella, asustada.

-Nunca te encontrará, Rosalie. Jamás -le dije.

-Dios lo quiera así -respondió ella.

-Ahora, cuéntame -le pedí mientras echaba algunos guisantes en la olla-: ¿cómo es que Royce Székely logró que tus padres lo aceptaran como tu futuro esposo?

-Es una larga historia... -dijo ella- Te la contaré desde el comienzo. Rosalie suspiró y dio inicio a una narración que no finalizó hasta que hubo llegado el alba del día siguiente. No tenía idea del bien que me había hecho a mí misma rescatando a Rosalie Hale del cruel destino que la esperaba en manos de mi primo Royce.

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	17. historia de rosalie hale

Cuando cumplí los doce años de edad, mi tía chelsea me hizo un regalo muy especial. En ese entonces, yo era sólo una niña y no sabía nada de la vida ni de la maldad que hay en la tierra.

-Estoy muy enferma, Rosalie -dijo mi tía-. Siento que me queda poco tiempo. -Las palabras de mi tía hicieron que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes -agregó-. Es necesario que deje este mundo. Ya he cumplido mi ciclo. El tuyo, en cambio, apenas comienza. -Yo le dije que no quería que me dejara nunca. Quería que mi tía chelsea viviera para siempre.

-Escúchame, Rosalie -prosiguió ella-. He tenido una vida muy feliz. Sé que Dios me espera, y algún día tú y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo. Pero pasará mucho tiempo antes que eso ocurra. Sé que eres joven, pero confío plenamente en la sabiduría de tu corazón. No sufras, pequeña. No tienes por qué. Todos tenemos nuestro destino, y el mío está a punto de consumarse. Es por ello que tengo que hacerte entrega de algo. Aquí donde termina mi destino, comienza el tuyo. Las palabras de mi tía me desconcertaron profundamente, pero sabía dentro de mi alma que encerraban una gran verdad. Mi tía se incorporó del asiento que ocupaba y se inclinó para sacar algo de debajo de su cama. Cuando se puso de pie, pude ver que sostenía en sus brazos un precioso cofre de plata.

-Éste es mi regalo para ti, Rosalie -dijo-. No hay ninguna otra persona a quien pueda dárselo porque es a ti a quien pertenece... Al menos de momento.

-¿Qué es, tía chelsea? —pregunté, secándome las lágrimas.

—Es algo tan importante que sólo alguien como tú sabría cuidarlo como es debido -dijo, depositándolo sobre mis piernas. Lo observé llena de curiosidad y traté de abrirlo de inmediato.

-Está cerrado, tía chelsea. ¿Dónde está la llave?

-No la tengo, así que no puedo dártela. Sin embargo, a su debido tiempo sabrás qué contiene.

-dímelo, por favor, tía!

-Es parte de tu destino que lo descubras por ti misma. Debes mantener este cofre muy bien guardado. La vida te guiará para que sepas qué hacer con él.

-¡Al menos dime por qué debo guardarlo yo!

-Hace mucho tiempo que he sido su guardiana. Mi padre me lo entregó antes de morir, y a él su mejor amigo. Ha pasado secretamente por muchas manos a través de los años. Aquello que encierra en su interior debe ser protegido a toda costa y por eso el cofre es, en sí, indestructible. Hay un grupo de seres malignos que han estado buscándolo por siglos. Es menester que su lugar de escondite cambie con relativa frecuencia para confundirlos. Ahora es tu turno, Rosalie: lo he visto en un sueño. El cofre te llevará a encontrar la felicidad, pero debes mantener siempre una mente clara y un corazón abierto... y, sobre todo, debes tener mucho cuidado. El enemigo siempre está al acecho.

-¿Qué enemigo, tía? -pregunté, fascinada y aterrorizada a la vez. Mi tía chelsea me miró con seriedad y dijo:

-Vampyr.- Nunca olvidaré el impacto que esa palabra tuvo sobre mí. Desde que era muy pequeña, había tenido frecuentes pesadillas con seres de largos y afilados colmillos que me perseguían para beber mi sangre. Mis padres se habían esforzado por borrar de mi mente lo que ellos consideraban una superstición que había desarrollado por escuchar historias de fantasmas de labios de mis primos mayores. Que mi tía chelsea estuviese no sólo hablando de vampyr sino refiriéndose a ellos como "el enemigo" confirmaba mis más profundos miedos... Siempre había intuido que mis pesadillas tenían una base muy real y, aunque deseaba creer que los vampyr no existían, nadie había logrado convencerme de ello completamente.

Esperé que mi tía riese de repente y me dijera que tan sólo estaba jugándome una broma, pero mantuvo su expresión de gravedad. -Entonces... ¿los vampyr sí andan tras de mí?

-Los vampyr siempre están al acecho de todo aquel que sea bueno, querida niña mía, y los niños son más sensibles a las intenciones de tan terribles criaturas. De allí tus pesadillas. Como sé que la amenaza es real, he insistido reiteradamente en que no te quites el crucifijo del cuello.

-Pero, tía chelsea, ¿no correré un peligro aún mayor al convertirme en la guardiana del cofre? -pregunté, atemorizada.

-No. Su sagrado contenido es, de hecho, una maravillosa protección para quien sea el guardián. Además, es tu destino, Rosalie... y, como ya te lo he dicho, recibirás muchas bendiciones llevando a cabo la misión que se te ha conferido. -En ese momento sentí que me llenaba de una inmensa confianza en Dios, y comprendí que no había ser humano que pudiese explicar con palabras la magnitud del honor que constituía el ser la protectora del cofre.

-Lo estás experimentando, ¿verdad? -preguntó mi tía chelsea.

-Sí -dije.

-Yo sentí lo mismo cuando mi padre me lo entregó -dijo sonriendo.

Poco tiempo después, el alma de mi tía chelsea dejó el mundo para reunirse con el Dios de bondad que le había dado la vida. El día de sus funerales no lloré porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que su presencia me estaría acompañando siempre. Nuestra alianza había, además, quedado sellada con el secreto que compartiríamos hasta que nos reuniéramos de nuevo.

Mi tía me había contado, antes de partir, que los vampyr codiciaban el cofre porque su contenido era lo único que podía darles muerte eterna. Siempre fui una niña muy asustadiza, pero desde que puse el cofre debajo de mi cama mis pesadillas cesaron y me sentí más a salvo que nunca. El poder que emanaba de él era tan palpable que difícilmente podía pensar en algo diferente cuando estaba en mi habitación, y la curiosidad que había sentido por conocer su contenido había sido prontamente reemplazada por una profunda reverencia hacia el mismo.

Intranquila ante el hecho de que alguien pudiese encontrarlo, decidí ponerlo bajo llave en una gran arca que tenía al pie de la cama. Comprobaba varias veces al día que el cofre estuviera en su lugar, y llevaba la llave del arca que lo albergaba alrededor del cuello, junto con el crucifijo que jamás me quitaba.

Todas las noches rezaba a Dios para que los vampyr jamás supiesen dónde estaba el indestructible cofre de plata. Ya no temía que me pudiesen hacer algo a mí sino que se adueñasen del objeto que custodiaba.

Dos años después, mis padres me enviaron a pasar una temporada a casa de mis primos en la primavera. Llevé, junto con varios baúles más, el arca en la que guardaba el cofre. Mis primos y yo jugábamos a las escondidas en el bosque desde la mañana hasta el anochecer sin que nadie nos interrumpiese.

Sólo nos acordábamos de merendar cuando volvíamos a casa exhaustos, llenos de hojas y ramas. Una tarde me alejé del grupo más de lo habitual. Mi primo mayor era el encargado de buscarnos y, como él era tan hábil y rápido, puse gran empeño en hallar un escondite que nadie hubiera usado antes.

Me metí dentro de unos arbustos y esperé a escuchar las risas de mis primos cuando la primera persona fuese descubierta. No me di cuenta de que el sol estaba poniéndose hasta que se hizo muy difícil ver más allá de las ramas que me ocultaban.

Salí de entre los arbustos y emprendí el camino de vuelta hacia la casa creyéndome la feliz ganadora del juego, pero me estaba costando mucho reconocer los familiares árboles en la oscuridad.

Caminé varios minutos convencida de que estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta. Aun así, me extrañé de no percibir las luces de la casa ni las voces de mis primos. Muy pronto me asusté y comencé a llamarlos, pero nadie respondió. Tuve que admitir que me había extraviado.

En vez de quedarme esperando a que me encontrasen en donde estaba, el miedo me hizo seguir adentrándome en el bosque hasta que la oscuridad lo invadió por completo. Los únicos sonidos que percibía eran los emitidos por los animales nocturnos y el rumor de las hojas de los árboles. Gritar sólo me asustaba más, así que hice un esfuerzo por calmarme y me senté sobre una gran piedra.

Respiré profundamente y elevé una oración, pidiéndole a mi tía chelsea que me ayudase a encontrar el camino de regreso. Unos segundos después, escuché una melodía indistinta. Sacudí la cabeza para asegurarme de no estar imaginándola, pero cada vez se hacía más clara: alguien tocaba un violín.

Tenía que ser un violín mágico, porque nunca había escuchado acordes tan rápidos ni tan perfecta ejecución. Su música invitaba a danzas desenfrenadas, y sentí que mi cuerpo quería moverse a pesar del miedo de estar perdida en el bosque. Tuve que ponerme de pie y seguir el curso de la melodía. Me abrí paso entre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles, acercándome cada vez más al asombroso instrumento que me había tocado con su embrujo.

Llegué a un punto del bosque bañado por la luz de la luna llena. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierta.

Un joven gitano tocaba el violín. Saltaba y bailaba girando al compás de la música. Estaba poseído por la pasión que ardía en su sangre, lo supe, y me quedé observándolo embelesada: su danza era una ofrenda de adoración a la luna que era, a la vez, su madre, su amiga y su amante.

Su brazo se movía con vertiginosa velocidad sin perder precisión mientras la blanca camisa que lo cubría se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado de sudor. Su tez morena brillaba bajo las estrellan que parecían haberse reunido sobre su negra cabellera para atestiguar aquel sublime instante, tan arrobadas como yo

. Sentí que una hoguera se encendía en mi pecho y que mi espíritu se unía al suyo. Él, mientras tanto, no abría los ojos, pero eso no importaba: mi ser bailaba dentro de ese joven, venerando la luna de plata, golpeando la tierra con frenesí, haciendo un llamado a todos los ancestros de una raza tan misteriosa como la noche.

Cuando hubo terminado cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y me pareció ver que los árboles se inclinaban hacia él, rindiéndole sus respetos. El universo que lo acompañaba se había detenido mientras él respiraba calurosamente, apoyando la frente sobre la palma de la mano.

El violín encantado yacía inerte junto a él, felizmente agotado. Yo no podía siquiera parpadear. Había vivido una vida en un momento y no recordaba ni quién era. Fue entonces cuando levantó el rostro y sus ojos encontraron los míos.

Más negros que la más negra de las noches, hablaban mil lenguajes y ninguno. Lo sabían todo, y todo acerca de mí. Comprendí dónde había nacido la idea de que los gitanos raptaban a los niños: ese joven gitano acababa de raptar mi corazón para siempre.

Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban cuando se incorporó y avanzó hacia mí, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo a él mirándome a mí. Su mano tibia tomó la mía sin decir una sola palabra y me condujo al centro del claro donde estaba el violín.

Elevando su mirada hacia las estrellas y sin soltar mi mano, sonrió. No necesitaba hablarme para que yo comprendiese lo que me estaba diciendo con su alma: el destino nos había reunido. Ésa fue la noche que conocí al padre de mi hijo, la noche que conocí el verdadero amor. Yo le pertenecía a él, y él a mí. Así había sido desde siempre y lo sería para siempre; no había ninguna otra posibilidad.

Habíamos sido uno desde el inicio de los tiempos, y uno seríamos eternamente, aunque habitásemos dos cuerpos diferentes. Me reconocí en su mirada y él se reconoció en la mía. No podía, pues, ni quería regresar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Aunque aquella noche no cruzamos una sola palabra, estaba claro que me esperaría en el mismo lugar al día siguiente.

Él me condujo hasta el comienzo del bosque que estaba frente a la casa de mis primos y, tomando mi mano, se la puso sobre el pecho a manera de despedida. Mis tíos y primos estaban muy preocupados cuando regresé y tuve que decirles que me había extraviado en el bosque pero que un amable campesino me había conducido de vuelta.

Toda la noche soñé con el joven gitano, contando los segundos para verlo de nuevo. La tarde siguiente, fue él quien me encontró a mí: estaba esperándome muy cerca del lugar donde el juego de escondidas comenzaba.

Nos alejamos con rapidez antes que alguien pudiese descubrirnos y volvimos al claro del bosque donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Descubrí que hablaba un lenguaje diferente, el lenguaje de los gitanos, pero podía entender lo que yo decía aunque yo no pudiese entenderle bien a él.

Le dije mi nombre y aprendí que el suyo era emmett. Por medio de señas me explicó que los suyos acampaban en el bosque y que él solía alejarse del grupo para tocar el violín. Le pedí que volviese a tocar para mí, pero él quería tener mis manos entre las suyas mientras pudiésemos estar juntos. Durante dos meses nos reunimos de la misma forma. Para ese entonces, habíamos desarrollado una forma de comunicación que nadie más habría podido comprender.

Era una mezcla del lenguaje de los gitanos con el húngaro, acompañada por señas, expresiones faciales y dibujos sobre la tierra. Esa tarde de verano, emmett me dio mi primer beso de amor, que era su primer beso también. Me estrechó largamente contra su pecho y me pidió que me fuese con él. Aunque lo deseaba más que nada, yo era aún muy niña y la idea de no volver a ver a mis padres me asustaba. Estaba, también, el cofre de plata que debía guardar con mi vida.

No sabía qué tan seguro podía estar en un campamento gitano, siendo transportado de un lugar a otro. Le expliqué a emmett lo mejor que pude la misión que mi tía chelsea me había legado y él se quedó muy pensativo, mirando al firmamento. Al fin se puso de pie y, tomando su violín, entonó la canción más triste que yo hubiese escuchado jamás. Las cuerdas del instrumento lloraban con sagrada pasión y comprendí que emmett quería decirme algo acerca del cofre que me había dado mi tía chelsea.

El vaivén de su cuerpo volvió a arrebatarme el corazón una vez más, llevándome a una época en la que yo no había nacido. La melodía hablaba del dolor del alma más pura y llena de misericordia en medio de un gran clamor de masas. La arena recibía las lágrimas de quienes lo amaban, mientras un madero se teñía de sangre; la sangre de aquél que sufría, la sangre de aquél que estaba libre de pecado.

El canto del violín nos arrancaba lágrimas tanto a emmett como a mí: contaba la historia de la crucifixión de Nuestro Señor a través del sentir de los gitanos. Con los negros ojos humedecidos, emmett me mostró las palmas de las manos. Ambas tenían marcas de heridas que ya habían sanado. Como yo lo miraba con tal asombro me explicó, esmerándose en ser claro, que los suyos se las hacían como parte de un juramento de fidelidad a Cristo con los mismos clavos que lo habían sujetado al madero.

Yo le pregunté cómo podía ser que alguien aún conservase los clavos y él me contó que, movido por el amor más profundo hacia Cristo, un gitano los había robado después que su cuerpo hubiese sido retirado de la cruz.

Los gitanos habían guardado los clavos durante siglos con reverencia y adoración. Entonces emmett se sacó un largo cordón de cuero de dentro de la camisa. Tal cordón siempre colgaba de su cuello y permanecía oculto por su ropa: de él colgaba una llave de hierro cuyo extremo inferior era tan afilado como la punta de un clavo. El extremo superior tenía forma de cru2, pero no era una cruz cualquiera: era la cruz Patriarcal, la misma que ostenta el escudo de nuestros reyes húngaros.

-Ésta es la llave del cofre -dijo él. Yo lo miré atónita. Era incomprensible y, aun así, tenía todo el sentido de mundo. La magia que nos envolvía a emmett y a mí lo hacía todo posible. Mi destino había estado cumpliéndose desde aquella noche en que me había extraviado y continuaría desarrollándose junto a mi amado.

emmett procedió entonces a relatarme una serie de eventos de su conocimiento que habían venido acercándonos poco a poco durante diecinueve siglos. Después de robar los clavos de Cristo, el gitano había regresado a casa llorando por la muerte de su Señor y, en medio de su dolor, se había quedado dormido con los clavos en la mano. Mientras dormía, el gitano había tenido un sueño en el que una voz le decía que Cristo había de resucitar tres días después.

La misma voz le advirtió que por tal motivo el demonio desearía vengarse cobrando la sangre de sus seguidores. Después de decirle eso, le pidió que fundiese los tres clavos con cuatro partes iguales de hierro y que, de tal mezcla, fabricase tres llaves afiladas con cabecillas en forma de cruz.

-Esas llaves os protegerán tanto a ti como a tu familia a través de los siglos. Sin embargo, habréis de desplazaros constantemente por el mundo. Vuestra raza será perseguida e injustamente acusada, pero tú y los tuyos seguiréis siendo fieles a Cristo Jesús. Veréis el mundo entero y la luna será vuestra acompañante. Seréis los primeros en conocer el gran plan siniestro de la oscuridad y seréis los encargados de guardar las llaves hasta que sea necesario usarlas.

El buen gitano obedeció el mandato de la voz y fabricó las tres llaves que, desde ese día, serían pasadas de generación en generación entre los miembros de su familia. Aun así, el propósito ulterior de tales llaves no le sería revelado a nadie hasta mucho después. Habían pasado casi doce siglos cuando, una noche, el hijo primogénito de la familia de gitanos que cuidaba las llaves salió a dar un paseo. El muchacho había sido elegido por ambos padres como el portador oficial de los sagrados clavos y, sintiéndose muy honrado, fue a hacer una oración al templo del Santo Sepulcro, pues estaban quedándose muy cerca de él.

Al entrar el muchacho al templo y postrarse ante la cruz, sintió que las llaves que colgaban de su cuello se elevaban solas, acercándose al madero ante el que oraba. El muchacho se retiró el cordón de cuero en que llevaba las llaves para que éstas pudiesen seguir su curso, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver que el cordón flotaba por encima de su cabeza para ensartarse en el extremo superior de la cruz.

El muchacho lo bajó con cuidado y volvió a ponérselo, pero lo mismo volvió a ocurrir una y otra vez. El joven gitano por fin comprendió que las llaves querían estar cerca del madero y, no sabiendo qué hacer al respecto, se quedó orando un buen rato en el mismo lugar. De repente sintió que una fuerte vibración se apoderaba de él y tuvo una hermosa visión.

Su antepasado gitano, el buen ladrón de los clavos, se le aparecía diciéndole:

-Los tres clavos y la cruz deben estar juntos, pero no separados de ti. Yo fui un buen herrero y tú eres un buen carpintero. Te llevarás el madero y de éste sacarás cinco piezas que, después de tallar, en tres cofres meterás. Las dividirás de esta forma: la pieza más grande irá sola en un cofre y, en cada uno de los otros dos cofres, meterás dos piezas. El muchacho gitano tomó la cruz del Santo Sepulcro y salió corriendo del templo, llevando consigo los tres clavos y la cruz.

Al llegar a su casa, su padre le contó que también había visto al antepasado gitano y que, por lo tanto, ya sabía que él traería la preciada cruz. Su antepasado le había pedido también que fuesen al monte que estaba detrás del campamento. Allí hallarían tres cofres de plata en cuyo interior debían meter las cinco piezas de madera.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos caminaron en compañía del hijo menor hasta lo más alto del monte sin detenerse. Su ancestro no les había mentido: bañados en el resplandor de la luna llena, dos cofres de plata del mismo tamaño y uno más largo los estaban aguardando. Cada uno de los hombres tomó un cofre y lo llevó de regreso al campamento. Esa noche, el joven primogénito dividió la cruz de madera en cinco pedazos que labró ante la madre luna y, llegada el alba, los metió en los cofres como su antepasado se lo había indicado.

Después, cerró cada uno con la llave que encajara en su cerradura. A partir de ese momento los gitanos se convirtieron en los custodios de la dividida cruz Patriarcal. No sabían que, poco más de quinientos años después, los cofres tendrían que ser repartidos y escondidos para que el demonio, sediento de sangre, no los pudiese encontrar.

emmett me contó que alrededor del año 1614 de la era de Nuestro Señor, sus ancestros gitanos comenzaron a ser atacados por demoníacas criaturas de largos y afilados colmillos que llegaban a los campamentos en la mitad de la noche dejándolos desangrados y moribundos. Recordando la historia del buen ladrón de los clavos, que ya se había transformado en leyenda, los antepasados de emmett dedujeron que debía tratarse de la venganza del demonio que le hubiese sido anunciada al noble herrero el día de la crucifixión de Cristo.

Intuyendo que sus agresores deseaban apoderarse de los cofres, la familia se dividió en tres, partiendo en direcciones diferentes. Cada rama se quedó con uno de los cofres, asegurándose de quedarse con la llave que le correspondiera a otro: así, en caso de que los vampyr los encontraran, no podrían abrirlos.

emmett ignoraba qué había sido del cofre que le correspondía cuidar a los suyos hasta que le hablé del regalo que me había hecho mi tía chelsea. El último miembro de su familia que lo había tenido había sido su bisabuelo, que nunca había querido decirle al abuelo de emmett a quién se lo había entregado, posiblemente con la intención de protegerlo. Mi amado estaba convencido de que la llave que acababa de enseñarme abriría el cofre que yo guardaba dentro de mi arca, y yo era de la misma opinión.

Acordamos que esa noche me esperaría a la entrada del bosque. Yo acudiría a su encuentro llevando el cofre de plata cuando todos en la casa se hubieran dormido. Así fue: esperé con impaciencia a que reinase el silencio en la casa para saíirme de las cobijas; saqué el cofre del arca y, envolviéndolo en un chai, me escabullí por la puerta trasera y corrí a través del jardín sin mirar atrás hasta alcanzar el bosque.

Allí estaba aguardándome mi gitano, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Sentí que su corazón palpitaba violentamente dentro de su pecho cuando me acercó a él para abrazarme.

-Cásate conmigo esta noche, Rosalie -me dijo, besándome las manos amorosamente-. Yo te amo y tú me amas.

-Sabes que tendré que regresar de todas formas -le dije, hallándome casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No importa! -respondió-. Yo te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas. Mi alma te pertenece, niña. Dime que serás mi esposa. Di que sí, por favor. ¿Cómo rehusarme a ser eternamente suya cuando ya lo era? emmett y yo partimos rumbo al campamento gitano llevando el cofre de plata con nosotros.

-Mi familia nos espera -dijo él—. Están ansiosos por conocerte. Caminamos alrededor de cuarenta minutos esquivando la maleza en medio de la oscuridad. emmett conocía el bosque palmo a palmo, era obvio. Me guiaba con una facilidad que sólo habría tenido un espíritu de la naturaleza.

-¿Cómo es que no pierdes el rumbo? -le pregunté.

—Un gitano nunca se pierde, niña -respondió, riendo. La felicidad que sentía a cada instante junto a emmett hacía que cualquier miedo que pudiese tener se desvaneciera por completo. Sabía que, mientras estuviera a su lado, estaría segura. Iba a convertirme en su esposa y la dicha me embargaba. Desde que lo había conocido, mi vida se había convertido en un fantástico relato que ningún cuento de hadas podía igualar.

Cuando alcanzamos el lugar del campamento, emmett puso el cofre sobre la tierra y, tomándome de la mano, anunció:

-Éste es mi hogar, Rosalie. Bienvenida seas. Una fogata iluminaba la carreta que estaba sujeta a un árbol. Dos caballos pastaban tranquilamente entre las sombras y una hermosa mujer se peinaba frente a la gran tienda que habían levantado.

-¡Madre! -exclamó emmett-. ¡Hemos llegado! La mujer elevó sus ojos negros hacia nosotros y se incorporó, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo con expresión de amor. emmett me tomó de una mano, llevando el cofre bajo el otro brazo, y ambos corrimos hacia donde ella estaba. Pronto nos vimos rodeados de varias personas que hablaban en ese lenguaje gitano que yo apenas comenzaba a aprender.

Todos me daban la bienvenida con sus hermosas sonrisas blancas, elevando las manos hacia el cielo. emmett me tomó por la cintura y los demás escucharon con atención:

-Ésta es Rosalie; mi amor, mi único amor. Esta noche nos casaremos y seremos uno para siempre. Los gitanos lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo y volvieron a rodearnos, entonando una alegre canción y palmeando con las manos. Tres mujeres me tomaron por los brazos y me llevaron al interior de la tienda, sin dejar de cantar. Una de ellas era la madre dé emmett, quien, hablando una rústica lengua húngara, me dijo riendo:

-Serás mi hija desde esta noche. Empezaremos los preparativos para la boda. La tienda era amplia y estaba bien amoblada. Había hermosos cojines bordados de colores por todo el marco interior; varias alfombras mullidas cubrían el suelo y los acolchados lechos que habían dispuesto de forma hexagonal evocaban imágenes de sueños mágicos y sabias premoniciones.

Un sinfín de campanillas de todos los tamaños colgaba del techo de la tienda, completando con sus sonidos la atmósfera de un hechizo que era a la vez fantástico y cotidiano. Las tres mujeres me instalaron sobre un taburete tallado que estaba colocado frente a un amplio tocador y procedieron a peinarme y perfumarme en medio de cantos y rezos gitanos.

La más joven de las tres, que más adelante descubrí era la hermana menor dé emmett, encendió un trozo de madera aromática y lo paseó por todos los contornos de mi cuerpo.

-Para la buena suerte -explicó en un húngaro un poco mejor que el de la madre. Yo estaba embelesada con el mundo al que había sido transportada. El embrujo gitano flotaba en el ambiente y me contagiaba de su apasionada belleza.

Me pusieron sobre la cabeza un velo bordeado de diminutas monedas que cascabeleaban con mis movimientos, y me amarraron alrededor de las caderas un chai de suave lana multicolor, Después de esto, me empujaron entre juegos fuera de la tienda, donde los hombres nos aguardaban cantando y tocando el violín alrededor del fuego. Al verme, los ojos de emmett se encendieron con amor.

-Ésta es la hija de la luna que el destino te regala, emmett -cantaban las mujeres.

-Éste es ei hijo de la noche que el destino te regala, Rosalie -cantaban los hombres. emmett y yo quedamos parados el uno frente al otro junto al fuego. Las mujeres se hicieron detrás mío y ios hombres detrás de mi amado, y se dio inicio a la ceremonia. El padre de emmett se paró entre nosotros con un saco de cuero del que extrajo algo que echó a la fogata pronunciando una oración.

El olor que llegó hasta mí confirmó que una mezcla de hierbas dulces y amargas estaba siendo ofrendada al fuego en nombre de nuestra unión. Luego, la madre de emmett esparció cenizas de algo que jamás supe qué era sobre ambos y, tomando una mano de emmett y una mía, las sostuvo con las palmas hacia arriba mientras el padre nos hacía un corte a cada uno con un puñal de plata que había puesto sobre los carbones de la hoguera unos minutos antes.

No sentí miedo ni me dolió. No podía dejar de sentir ese amor y esa pasión por mi amado. La madre dé emmett unió nuestras palmas heridas elevando un rezo a los cielos, y él, acercándose, me besó ante todos sus familiares, convirtiéndome así en su esposa y su hermana de sangre.

Los gitanos soltaron una exclamación de gozo al unísono y, aplaudiendo, comenzaron a cantar, bailar y tocar sus violines, emmett me envolvió en sus brazos y una vez más sentí el palpitar de su pecho contra mi rostro. No cabía en mí misma de la felicidad. Así nos quedamos un largo rato regalándonos el más dulce amor.

Luego me elevó en sus brazos y me llevó al interior de la tienda, mientras los demás continuaron adornando la noche con su algarabía. Un par de horas antes que amaneciera, emmett me despertó besándome en la frente.

-Es hora de que regresemos, esposa -me dijo. Yo no quería separarme de él y se lo dije. La dicha que vi en los ojos de mi amado gitano aún me duele, porque mi miedo me obligó a partir de todos modos.

-Todas las noches estaré esperándote en el mismo lugar hasta que tú aparezcas -me dijo, bajando la mirada. Nos vestimos en silencio. Aún podía escuchar el alegre canto de los gitanos en el exterior de la tienda.

-Antes de llevarte de vuelta a casa de tus primos, hay algo que debemos hacer -dijo emmett, y acercó el cofre de plata hasta el lecho donde yo estaba recostada -. Ábrelo –dijo, entregándome la llave.

Los dedos me temblaban mientras insertaba la llave en la pequeña cerradura. Entonces emmett levantó la tapa y un sublime sentimiento nos embargó. Allí, en el interior del cofre, estaban los dos pedazos de madera tallada, despidiendo aún después de tantos siglos todo el amor y el sufrimiento de la divina sangre que los había tocado.

Cuando por fin se encontraron nuestros ojos, noté que ambos habíamos llorado por igual.

-Guárdalo tú, emmett -le dije-. Siento que este cofre ha encontrado en ti su verdadero guardián. Cerré suavemente la tapa sobre las dos afiladas estacas de madera bendita y retiré la mano. Mi amado tomó el cofre sin decir una sola palabra y lo depositó con cuidado dentro de su baúl de pertenencias. Después de echarle llave, me ayudó a incorporarme y me guió fuera de la tienda.

Los gitanos estaban muy apesadumbrados con mi inminente partida, pero les prometí que regresaría todas las noches a partir de ese momento. emmett y yo nos despedimos al frente de la casa de mis tíos sintiendo aún más amor del que hubiéramos sentido jamás.

-Hasta mañana en la tarde, esposa -dijo él, despidiéndose.

—Hasta mañana en la tarde, esposo -respondí. Aquél que no haya conocido el verdadero amor no podrá comprender jamás la fuerza que me movía desde lo más profundo del alma. No hay mancha en mí ni jamás la habrá, porque el amor que sentí por mi esposo desde el primer momento en que lo vi es el más sagrado y hermoso de todos los sentimientos, y así es el suyo por mí.

¡emmett! ¿Dónde estás, esposo mío? Mi gitano y yo seguimos pasando juntos cada tarde en el claro del bosque, y cada noche en el interior de la tienda del campamento de los gitanos.

Nadie descubrió mis andanzas secretas en ningún momento hasta el día en que tuve que regresar a casa de mis padres en el otoño. emmett seguiría el coche que me llevaba de vuelta a Buda y yo escaparía de casa noche tras noche para estar con él donde estuviese acampando. Así pasamos más de un año. Mi amado se ganaba el pan tocando el violín en las calles de Buda y en las noches yo llevaba al bosque una canasta con alimentos para que pudiésemos cenar juntos antes de acostarnos a dormir unas pocas horas el uno en brazos del otro, aun cuando siempre regresaba a mi cama antes del amanecer.

Creo que desde que uní mi sangre a la de emmett tuve que convertirme en gitana porque, si antes era hábil para escabullirme dentro y fuera de la casa, después de eso había casi adquirido el don de la invisibilidad. Un día emmett me dijo que iba a poner un pequeño bazar en la ciudad; allí adivinaría la suerte de los transeúntes y vendería las artesanías de madera que tallaba con tanta maestría.

A mí me pareció una gran idea, sobre todo porque podría pasar a visitarlo alguna que otra tarde cuando mis padres me permitieran acompañar a Úrsula a comprar víveres.

Sabía que la intención de emmett era ahorrar algo de dinero para construir su propia tienda y así ofrecerme más comodidad en las frías noches de invierno. Mi corazón sufría pensando en el frío que mi amado debía pasar mientras yo estaba cada madrugada calentándome en la tibia casa de mis padres.

Por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para huir con él, pero no teníamos dinero para sobrevivir si nos íbamos. Tendríamos, al menos, que esperar a que llegase la primavera para marcharnos de Buda y reencontrarnos con su familia. ¡Cuánto deseaba no haber regresado nunca a casa! Aun así, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás y sólo podíamos consolarnos en el hecho de estar juntos.

Mis padres son en extremo cuidadosos con el dinero y nunca tuve oportunidad de tomar una sola moneda de sus arcas. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, emmett y yo nos habríamos fugado en ese preciso instante y jamás habríamos conocido al malvado royce Székely. Una noche encontré a emmett muy preocupado.

Ya había instalado su pequeño puesto en las calles de Buda y había vendido algunas piezas de madera. Había logrado reunir una módica suma de dinero, pero aún no era suficiente para adquirir los materiales con los que armar una tienda de buena calidad.

-Hoy recibí una visita extraña, Rosalie -me dijo—. Debían ser las dos de la tarde cuando un hombre alto comenzó a mirar una por una las artesanías que había puesto en venta. Su semblante mezquino me puso sobre aviso, y sentí que algo no andaba bien. "El hombre al fin me preguntó cuánto costaba una de las piezas y, al decirle yo el precio, se echó a reír. "-No eres muy sagaz para ser un gitano... -me dijo-. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eres muy joven aún. ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho? "

-Diecisiete -contesté yo, queriendo ponerle fin a la conversación.

"-Podrías hacer mucho dinero si así lo quisieras -dijo él, tratando de picar mi curiosidad-. Claro está, si pudieras ayudarme a encontrar lo que busco. "Yo fingí afinar mi violín tranquilamente, pero lo cierto es que el hombre me estaba poniendo muy nervioso sin que yo supiese por qué. "-¿Y qué busca el señor? —le pregunté, deseando parecer casual. "El hombre me miró y dijo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa torcida surcara su rostro:

"-Busco un par de trozos de madera antigua. "Fue como si me hubiese dado un golpe en medio del pecho. "-Los hay por todas partes, señor -atiné a contestar.

"-Estos son especiales. Fueron tallados por un gitano hace mucho tiempo. Estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por ellos. Te daría incluso una buena suma de dinero por cualquier información que pudieras darme acerca de su paradero -dijo él, escudriñándome con mirada fría. Estoy seguro de que lo que deseaba era descubrir si yo sabía de lo que hablaba o no.

"-Tendrá que ser más específico si quiere que lo comprenda, señor. ¿Podría darme una descripción más detallada de los artículos que desea adquirir? ¿Tal vez el nombre del artesano que los talló? -le pregunté.

"-Sé que están guardados en un cofre de plata, pero ignoro el nombre del gitano en cuestión. Lo que si sé es que tú debes tener hambre y que vosotros los gitanos os guardáis las espaldas los unos a los otros. Voy a darte un consejo, muchacho: no seas necio. El invierno es largo y duro, y yo tengo mucho dinero. Averigua quién tiene el cofre del que te hablo y te haré rico. Volveré en una semana. Tal vez para ese entonces hayas conseguido alguna información en cuanto a su paradero. Te recompensaré con generosidad. "Y, así, sin decir más, se marchó.

No pude trabajar en lo que restó del día, esposa. Saber que ese hombre anda tras el cofre me ha dejado muy intranquilo. Yo también me preocupé en extremo cuando escuché la historia de emmett y ambos agradecimos el haber dejado el cofre con su familia, pues habría sido muy fácil que alguien se apoderase de él en medio de la noche si lo tuviéramos en el bosque.

-No te preocupes -le dije, abrazándolo-. Ese hombre no tiene forma de saber siquiera que tú hayas visto esos dos trozos de madera alguna vez en la vida.

-No estoy seguro, Rosalie. A mí me pareció que sí lo sabía. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño a causa del frío y del desasosiego. ¿Quién sería ese hombre y para qué querría apoderarse del cofre? El hombre no había vuelto al puesto de emmett, lo que hizo que nuestra inquietud en cuanto al cofre aumentara. Un mes después, descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Teníamos que huir cuanto antes, pero viajar hasta donde estaba la familia de emmett en medio de tan crudo invierno habría sido casi como ir al encuentro de una muerte segura. emmett no había vendido una sola pieza en el transcurso de las últimas semanas y las gentes se mostraban cada vez menos generosas con los músicos callejeros a medida que avanzaba el invierno: nuestra situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más desesperada con el paso de los días.

Una tarde fui a ver a emmett mientras Úrsula hacía las compras. Hablaba con él al tiempo que simulaba admirar las artesanías que había puesto en venta, cuando el cielo se ennegreció mucho más de lo habitual. Ambos miramos hacia arriba esperando ser sorprendidos por una tormenta.

En vez de ello, fuimos sorprendidos por la repentina visita del hombre que había estado preguntando por el cofre de plata, Supe que se trataba de él en cuanto lo vi: llevaba el negro pelo atado en una coleta y sus cejas naturalmente arqueadas le daban una apariencia cruel. Detrás de él, una mujer de cabellera del color del vino tinto nos observaba con detenimiento.

Su mirada encerraba tanta maldad que sentí que me paralizaba del terror, y no pude evitar que la pieza tallada que sostenía en la mano se me resbalara de los dedos, cayendo al suelo y rodando hasta el borde de sus negras faldas. La mujer poseía la agilidad de un felino: antes que pudiese acercarme a recoger la pieza, ella ya la había tomado entre sus manos y se había puesto frente a mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-Una mujer encinta no debe esforzarse -dijo, depositando la pieza labrada sobre la mesita que sostenía las demás artesanías.

-C... ¿Cómo dice usted? -balbucí, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería: había adivinado mi estado nada más con mirarme a los ojos. Yo tenía poco más de un mes de embarazo y por lo tanto era imposible que alguien hubiese notado que albergaba un niño en mi vientre sólo observando mi figura, pues mi cuerpo a duras penas si había cambiado. La mujer se limitó a mirar a emmett, y le dijo:

-¿Qué va a hacer un pobre gitanillo como tú para alimentar una familia? La gente paga muy poco por las bonitas tallas de los artesanos en estas épocas. emmett se levantó rápidamente de su taburete y se puso frente a mí, encarando a la mujer. Mi esposo temblaba y noté que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener la rabia que sentía.

-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó. No podía verle el rostro porque estaba escondiéndome a sus espaldas, pero supe que sus ojos gitanos estaban encendidos como un par de carbones. La mujer soltó una risa triunfal y dijo, haciéndose a un lado:

-Deseábamos saber si habías obtenido alguna información al respecto del cofre que mi amigo había mencionado en su visita anterior, pero... ya no va a ser necesario. Vamonos, Székely. El hombre curvó sus labios en una sonrisa desagradable y ambos se dieron la vuelta, alejándose por la calle y subiendo a un coche negro de madera enlacada que desapareció antes quéjanos o yo pudiésemos decir nada.

Asustada, me pegué a su cuerpo, y él me rodeó con sus brazos mientras el cielo se despejaba.

-Vampyr -dijo emmett por entre los dientes, respirando como un toro. De repente ambos fuimos conscientes de que estábamos abrazándonos en plena vía pública y nos alejamos bruscamente antes que Úrsula fuese a sorprendernos. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía.

-Tengo mucho miedo, emmett -susurré.

-Yo también, Rosalie -dijo-. Nos han descubierto. ¡Temo por ti, por nuestro hijo y por el cofre de plata que es nuestro deber resguardar! No debes venir al bosque esta noche. De hecho, no creo que sea prudente que salgas de la casa de tus padres en algún tiempo.

-¡Pero, emmett! -dije, sintiendo que los ojos se me encharcaban. No podía soportar la idea de dejar de ver al padre de mi hijo un solo día.

-Será mejor así -dijo él, tratando de parecer fuerte, pero yo sabía que estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como yo-. Además, no quiero que te expongas más a los rigores de las noches del bosque, y menos aún en tu estado. Debo protegerte, esposa mía.

-No puedo estar sin ti, emmett -dije, sollozando-. Además: ¿cómo sobrevivirás?

-Soy gitano -dijo él, tragando en seco-. Ya me las arreglaré. Quise echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Su mirada reflejaba la infinita tristeza que llevaba por dentro.

-¿Adonde irás, amor? —pregunté, desconsolada.

—Intentaré cabalgar hasta el campamento de mis padres. Sé que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente podré llegar en dos días. Tengo que alertarlos acerca de los vampyr y encontrar un lugar seguro para esconder el cofre.

-¡Iré contigo! -exclamé.

-¡No, Rosalie! ¡Yo soy fuerte y podré resistir el viaje, pero tú no! Te necesito viva; viva para estar conmigo siempre. ¡No podría soportar el dolor de perderte y menos por algo tan estúpido como hacerte atravesar valles y montañas escarpadas en medio de inclementes borrascas y ventiscas! No, amor mío. Tú te quedarás en casa de tus padres hasta que yo regrese por ti en la primavera. Entonces escaparemos... y seremos felices para siempre.

-¡Todo esto fue un error de mi parte, emmett! -dije, tratando de no llorar más, pero era imposible—. ¡Nunca debí retornar a casa de mis padres! ¡Hemos debido quedarnos con tu familia desde el día en que nos casamos!

—Lo sé, pequeña mía. Pero nada ganamos con lamentarnos ahora. Estaremos juntos en la primavera cuando regrese por ti y ya jamás volveremos a separarnos. Eso te lo juro.

—¡No te vayas, emmett, por favor! -le supliqué-. Tengo demasiado miedo de que algo pueda pasarte, ¡temo nunca más volver a verte! emmett tomó mi mano en un acceso de amor y terror a la vez.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad evitar que el enemigo se apodere del cofre. ¡Es la misión que Dios nos ha dado y debemos cumplir con nuestro destino! Además, me matarán si me quedo, Rosalie. ¡Son vampyr ¡Los mismos que mataron a mis ancestros, los mismos que te perseguían en tus pesadillas! Existen, amor mío, son reales. Y ahora están tras nosotros. No puedo regresar al bosque, partiré hoy mismo al atardecer.

-¿Qué comerás? -le pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban ante la inminente despedida de mi amado.

-Hoy vendí una pipa. No me dieron mucho por ella, pero será suficiente como para comprar algo para el camino -dijo, enrojeciendo ostensiblemente. Estaba mintiendo-.

De todas formas, estaré bien. Comeré hasta la saciedad cuando llegue al campamento. En ese momento vislumbré la distante figura de Úrsula que se acercaba desde la esquina opuesta de la calle.

-¡emmett! —exclamé, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Vi que los suyos también se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Volveré, amada de mi alma. Volveré por ti -dijo-. Prométeme -agregó, sin soltar mis dedos-, prométeme que en ningún momento te quitarás tu crucifijo. Júramelo!

-¡Te lo juro, emmett! -dije, sollozando-. Júrame que serás cuidadoso! ¡Júrame que vendrás por mí y por nuestro hijo!

-Te lo juro, amor mío —dijo, apretándome la mano con fuerza—. Regresaré. ¡Que Dios te bendiga, Rosalie! Úrsula estaba ya a pocos metros de nosotros.

-¡Que Dios te bendiga, emmett! -dije, y me di la vuelta para limpiarme los ojos antes de ser descubierta por la empleada de mis padres. Creí que iba a desmayarme. El dolor de separarme de mi amor era demasiado; no pude siquiera volver a elevar los ojos para mirarlo una vez más.

-¡Señorita! -exclamó Úrsula-. ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le ha hecho algo ese horrible gitano?

—¡No! -lloré, deseando darle una bofetada por insultar a emmett y su raza gitana-. ¡No me ha hecho nada! ¡Sólo me ha entrado polvo dentro de los ojos!

-¡Pero, niña! ¡Se ve usted fatal!

-¡Te he dicho que no me pasa nada! —grité-. ¡Ahora, vamonos! ¡Vamonos ya mismo! Tenía que alejarme lo más pronto posible o mi amor por emmett haría que me devolviera corriendo a él para no soltarlo jamás.

-Está bien -dijo Úrsula algo molesta, pues nunca me había escuchado gritar—. Como usted diga, señorita hale. Acto seguido, apuró la marcha hacia el coche y yo caminé a su lado con los ojos fijos en la calle empedrada. En cuanto nos subimos al coche no pude más, y rompí el silencio con mis ahogados sollozos.

-¡Por favor, señorita! —pidió Úrsula-. ¡Dígame qué le ocurre! Yo hice caso omiso de sus palabras y salté fuera del coche para emprender una carrera enloquecida hacia el puesto de emmett. Cuando llegué al lugar donde usualmente estaba su mesita caí de rodillas, echándome a llorar sobre el pavimento. Mi amado, mi gitano, mi emmett había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde ese oscuro día de principios de enero no lo he vuelto a ver.

Úrsula corrió tras de mí y me dio alcance sólo para encontrarme sumida en el más profundo dolor. Trató de obligarme a levantarme del suelo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, tuvo que ir a buscar al cochero para meterme al coche entre los dos. Mis padres me castigaron por mi conducta escandalosa, que les había sido referida en detalle por Úrsula, pero ya nada me importaba: emmett había partido. Todos los interrogatorios a los que fui sometida fueron en vano, nadie logró arrancarme una sola palabra al respecto del episodio de aquel día.

Mi padre decidió que debía permanecer confinada en mi habitación hasta que les ofreciera una explicación satisfactoria, y así pasé varios días llorando ininterrumpidamente hasta que mi madre mandó a llamar al médico, un tal doctor gerandy. Mi tristeza era tal que lo dejé examinarme como si mi alma ya no habitase mi cuerpo. Cuando hubo terminado, el galeno me preguntó, mirándome a través de unas redondas antiparras:

-Y sus padres... ¿ya saben que espera un hijo? La pregunta del hombrecillo pelirrojo me dejó sentada sobre la cama.

-Doctor Gerandy... se lo suplico... -balbucí.

-¡Así que no lo saben! -exclamó con una mueca de agria satisfacción.

-No sería usted capaz... -dije.

-¡Habrase visto! -exclamó con fingida indignación-, ¿Está usted pidiéndome que traicione la confianza que su señor padre ha depositado en mí?

-¡No se lo diga a mis padres! ¡Se lo ruego! -lloré.

-¡Ni más faltaba! -dijo-. No tiene usted ningún sentido de la moral, señorita hale... bueno, no debería siquiera llamarla señorita. Tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones de médico. Iré a darles la noticia a sus padres de inmediato.

-¡No! -grité, interponiéndome violentamente entre el galeno y la puerta-. ¡No lo haga, doctor! ¡Tenga compasión de mí, por amor a Dios!

-¿Dios? ¿Cómo puede hablar usted de Dios? -preguntó y, haciéndome a un lado, no sin brusquedad, salió de la habitación en busca de mis padres. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre férreo y yo no podía ni quería imaginar cuál sería su reacción ante la noticia de mi embarazo.

A mi madre, por su parte, lo que más le ha importado toda la vida ha sido guardar las apariencias. Sabía, por lo tanto, que estaba perdida. No esperaba que mi padre fuese capaz de tal violencia, aunque debería haberlo intuido, teniendo en cuenta la portentosa carrera militar que ostenta. Los golpes que me propinó deberían habernos matado tanto a mí como a la criatura.

Por fortuna, me desmayé casi en cuanto había comenzado a desahogar su ira contra mí, y mi hijo y yo sobrevivimos gracias a lo que aún considero un milagro. No fui capaz de mover un solo dedo en más de una semana. Cuando pude por fin abrir bien los ojos, mi madre estaba mirándome, sentada al pie de mi lecho.

Su expresión era amarga y sombría, y el tono de su voz estaba desprovisto de cualquier dejo de ternura o piedad:

-Nos has decepcionado, Rosalie -dijo-. No eres más que una mu-jerzuela.

-¡Madre! -gemí, adolorida-. ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

-No, Rosalie -dijo secamente-. Ya no. Antes, cuando creía que eras una muchacha digna de tu cuna y de tu crianza, te quise muchísimo. ¡Cuánto te quise, Rosalie hale! Pero ahora... no te considero más mía que la más vil de las pordioseras de Pest. Lloré amargamente por entre mis párpados hinchados, más herida por la dureza de mi madre que por la paliza que me había dado mi padre.

-Mamá... ¡Mamita, no me hables así! —lloré. Mi madre guardó silencio unos instantes y al fin preguntó, con un tono de voz que me heló el corazón:

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Rosalie? Yo dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro entumecido.

-Su nombre es emmett -dije, sin moverme-. Me he casado con él.

-¡Casado! -exclamó mi madre, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estaba en casa de mis primos, hace más de un año. Nos casamos en el bosque... en el campamento.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Rosalie hale? ¿Qué campamento? -preguntó mi madre a gritos. Yo no podía parar de llorar. Mi madre me sacudió frenéticamente. -¡Respóndeme! -ordenó-. ¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

-¡En el campamento de su familia! -exclamé-. Ellos... ellos son... La voz se me quebró. Mi madre se quedó muy quieta, como si se hubiese transformado en una estatua.

-Gitanos -dijo ella, terminando mi frase-. Llevas en tu vientre la semilla de un gitano. Sus dedos tiesos se aflojaron, soltando mis brazos. -Te maldigo, Rosalie -dijo, dándome la espalda-. Los maldigo a ti y a esa abominación que llevas dentro.

-Amo al padre de mi hijo -fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó ella, encolerizada-. ¿No repudias al hombre que te ha deshonrado?

-¡No, madre! -exclamé-. ¡Mi hijo es una bendición para mí!

-¡Cállate! -gritó-. ¡Tu hijo es el hijo del demonio! ¡Eres una desgracia para tu familia y para tu sangre!

-¡Mi sangre es ahora la sangre de mi esposo, y la suya corre por mis venas! -respondí.

-Sangre gitana -murmuró mi madre, temblando-. ¡Más te valdría haber unido tu sangre con el mismísimo Lucifer! Te mataría, Rosalie, si lo creyese castigo suficiente para lo que has hecho.

—¡Madre! -exclamé, sollozando—. ¡Soy tu hija!

-Reniego de ti, Rosalie hale. Desde este momento no eres hija de nadie -dijo, y me escupió en el rostro. Después de esto salió de mi habitación, echándole llave por fuera. Yo me entregué al más amargo de los llantos. Mis padres jamás me perdonarían por lo que había hecho.

Me habían encerrado en mi habitación para asegurarse de que no pudiera huir. ¿Qué sería de mí y de mi hijo? Varios días pasaron hasta que alguno de mis padres volvió a mis aposentos. Una vez al día Úrsula me llevaba algo de comer, pero yo apenas si podía tocar los alimentos. Una mañana, la puerta se abrió y escuché la voz de mi padre diciéndome:

-Levántate. Yo me incorporé de la cama como pude y él dio un paso hacia mí. El recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto me puso a temblar. Mi padre me observó con desprecio y dijo: —Pensé en abandonarte a las afueras de Pest para que tú y tu hijo perecieran de una buena vez, pero has tenido un golpe de suerte: tu madre te ha encontrado un esposo. El terror se apoderó de mí

. -Padre... -comencé a decir, pero él me azotó el rostro con tal fuerza que caí al suelo.

—¡No me llames así! -gritó-. ¡Tú no eres hale!

-Padre, ¡se lo suplico! -dije, a pesar del miedo que sentía-. ¡Escúcheme, por favor!

-Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber de ti -dijo él, limpiándose el sudor de la parte superior del labio con el dorso de la mano-. ¡Has cometido un pecado imperdonable, manchando para siempre el buen nombre de esta familia! Sin embargo... aí parecer, alguien está dispuesto a recibir los inmundos despojos del gitano a quien te entregaste -agregó, con un destello de odio en los ojos.

-Padre, por Dios... -balbucí, tragando en seco-. Apiádese de mí...

-Te casarás con quien te lo mandemos. Está decidido -sentenció.

-Pero, padre... -me atreví a decir, bajando la mirada-. Ya me he casado.

-¡Casado! -murmuró, encolerizado-. ¡Con un gitano! ¡Cállate, blasfema, o no respondo por mis actos! Esa unión no tiene validez ante los ojos de Dios. ¡Lo que has hecho es maldecirte! Yo rompí a llorar.

-¡Entonces abandóneme a mi suerte! ¡Déjeme ir, por favor! ¡No me obligue a casarme! Mi padre me miró con frialdad.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Harás lo que se te ordena. La vida te ha presentado la oportunidad de, al menos, salvar el nombre de esta familia que, contigo, ha muerto. Agradece que no te encerremos a morir lentamente en un claustro. Mañana vendrá a verte el hombre que se hará cargo de ti y de tu condenado hijo. Espero por tu propio bien que te muestres dócil. No se hable más -dijo, y salió de la estancia. Presa de la desesperación, me acerqué a la ventana y descorrí las cortinas, examinando el exterior.

No podría escapar: mi habitación quedaba en el punto más alto de la casa y el techo era demasiado inclinado. Si me arriesgaba a hacerlo, podía morir en el intento. Además, no podía fiarme de la agilidad de mis músculos adoloridos. Me miré el abdomen. Ya se vislumbraba la leve curva de mi embarazo. ¿Dónde estaría mi amado emmett? ¿Habría sobrevivido el duro viaje que se había propuesto hacer? Me quedé dormida rezando para que Dios lo protegiese.

Al día siguiente Úrsula fue a mi habitación a lavarme y peinarme. Lo hizo en silencio, pero podía sentir en cada uno de sus movimientos que ella también me despreciaba. Cuando estuve lista, abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me dijo tajantemente:

—La están esperando en el salón. Yo descendí las escaleras con lentitud sin que ella me quitase los ojos de encima. Una vez me hubo escoltado hasta el salón, se hizo a un lado. Por poco me desmayo: sentado al frente de mis padres estaba el hombre que había ido al puesto de emmett preguntando por el cofre de plata.

-¡Usted! —chillé, aterrorizada.

-Éste es el señor royce Székely -dijo mi madre—: tu futuro marido. Antes que pudiese darme la vuelta y correr gradas arriba, mi padre se levantó y, llevándome por la fuerza, me obligó a sentarme en el sillón junto a Székely.

-¿No niegas, entonces, que lo conoces? -preguntó mi madre con una mirada insondable. Yo no entendía qué ocurría.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -le pregunté a Székely, ignorando la pregunta de mi madre.

-¡No seas impertinente, Rosalie! —gritó mi padre, furibundo—. Este hombre se ha ofrecido a darle su nombre al bastardo que esperas. ¡Lo menos que merece es un poco de respeto!

-No se preocupe, señor hale -dijo él, fingiendo afabilidad-. No esperaría menos de la cómplice de un gitano.

-¿Cómplice? -pregunté, llena de ira-. Esposa, querrá usted decir. Mi padre se acercó hacia mí levantando la mano, pero Székely lo detuvo.

-Muy pronto su hija estará casada conmigo según las leyes de la Iglesia y todas las pamplinas que ese gitano le ha metido en la cabeza pasarán a ser sólo un mal recuerdo. Esta niña es demasiado joven como para comprender los crímenes que esos villanos la han obligado a cometer... -luego, mirándome, prosiguió-: Sus padres y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo: a cambio de una pequeña dote, yo me casaré con usted y reconoceré a su hijo, salvándolos de la deshonra.

Sentí que la sangre me ardía en las venas. Hubiese deseado escupirle en pleno rostro, pero sólo me habría perjudicado a mí misma. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre horrible en mí casa? ¿Cómo me había encontrado y por qué quería casarse conmigo?

-El señor Székely nos ha contado que le ayudabas a ese gitano miserable a robarles a sus clientes, distrayéndolos con obscenos coqueteos -dijo mi madre con voz aguda-. ¡Hasta el carnicero te había reconocido! Todos sabían que nuestra hija andaba por las calles de Buda con un gitano, ¡todos, menos nosotros! Fue así como el señor Székely llegó hasta aquí, ¡preguntando por la cómplice del hombre que lo despojó de su dinero!

-¡Nosotros jamás hemos robado nada! -grité, furiosa-. ¡Ignoro cómo se enteró este hombre de mí nombre o de dónde podía encontrarme, pero les aseguro que no ha sido indagando entre los comerciantes de Buda!

-En eso tiene razón, señorita -me dijo Székely con cara de indignación-. He tenido que seguirla hasta aquí personalmente. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que la única heredera de los hale me había robado! Lo miré con odio, pero él prosiguió: -Su señora madre fue tan amable de recibirme y escuchar lo que tenía por decirle. Si hubiese sido usted menos encantadora, no habría dudado en acusarla ante las autoridades pero... ¡qué puedo decir! Me temo que, a pesar del daño que usted y ese gitano me han hecho, me he prendado de usted. Cuando me presenté por primera vez en esta casa, más que alertar a sus padres en cuanto a su conducta buscaba su permiso para... cortejarla. Me he enamorado al punto que no me importa que haya sido deshonrada. Tampoco me importa que espere usted el hijo de otro hombre. Lo único que deseo es convertirla en mi esposa.

—¡Usted sabe que eso es tan falso como que yo le haya robado! -exclamé-. ¿Qué pretende conmigo? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? En vez de responderme, Székely les habló a mis padres:

-Está muy... hosca. Tal vez si me permiten hablar con ella a solas por unos instantes yo pueda convencerla de mis buenas intenciones. Mis padres entrecruzaron miradas y salieron del salón, dejándome en compañía del malvado de Székely.

-Sólo deseo ayudarte, Rosalie -dijo él, afectando inocencia.

-No creo que mis padres estén escuchando detrás de la puerta -respondí-. ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez qué es lo que busca? Székely se puso de pie y me observó de arriba abajo.

-Eres rica y hermosa. Tienes, además, varios títulos de nobleza. Yo no soy precisamente ni rico ni guapo. Haz las deducciones pertinentes. Lágrimas de ira se asomaron a mis ojos.

—Sé que hay mucho más detrás de todo esto -dije, por entre los dientes-. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de calumniarme?

-No sabes lo mal que se está en la pobreza... —dijo él, a manera de respuesta-. A diferencia de ti, yo sabré apreciar cada centavo de más que agreguen tus padres a la dote... y ésta aumenta proporcio-nalmente con el desprecio que tus padres sienten hacia ti. Sólo estoy dándole un pequeño empujón a nuestra fortuna, querida.

—¡Yo no soy su querida! —grité, poniéndome de pie y lanzándole varios golpes. Székely rio por lo bajo y dijo, cogiéndome los brazos:

-¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que a ambos nos conviene esta boda, pequeña? Yo seré rico y noble. Y tú... bueno, digamos que no terminarás tus días en el frío encierro de una celda. Porque tu padre pensaba hacer eso contigo. Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Él me soltó y yo caí rendida sobre el sillón, mirándolo.

-Es usted el mismísimo demonio, Székely -dije.

-Es una lástima que insistas en verlo de ese modo. Yo me considero algo así como... tu ángel guardián. Comprendo que casarte conmigo te atemorice porque no me conoces, pero... puedo asegurarte que, si cooperas, no sufrirás mayores maltratos una vez que seamos marido y mujer.

-Esa mujer que estaba con usted... ella es su cómplice en esto, lo sé -dije.

-No digas tonterías, niña -replicó Székely-. Ella sólo busca recuperar algo que los gitanos le robaron a su familia. ¿No habrás visto, de casualidad, en tus andanzas entre los gitanos, un bonito cofre de plata antiguo?

-¡No! -grité-. No he visto ningún cofre... pero tenga por seguro que, si algún día encontrara algo que a usted le conviniese hallar, le prendería fuego de inmediato. Esperé haber sido convincente. Székely se limitó a sonreír con sorna y dijo:

-Está bien. Veo que no quieres que seamos amigos. De todos modos, eso no importa. Ya verás cómo la convivencia nos acercará -dijo, deslizando un largo dedo por mi mentón. Yo me estremecí-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Rosalie. Es tanto mejor ser mi esposa a pasar el resto de tus días encerrada. ¡Quién sabe! Tal vez algún día me harte de ti. En ese momento, mi padre entró de nuevo al salón.

-Creo que ya han tenido una entrevista lo suficientemente larga como para conocerse -dijo-. Espero que haya logrado hacerla entrar en razón, señor Székely.

-Yo también lo espero así -dijo Székely-. Ahora, sabrán disculparme: debo partir. Dicho esto, se caló el sombrero y, después de ponerse el abrigo, se despidió de mí inclinando la cabeza. Apretó la mano de mi padre y se inclinó ante mi madre, dejándonos solos. Mi padre me escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? -me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Densos lagrimones se deslizaban por mis mejillas, cayendo sobre la alfombra.

-Muy bien -dijo él y, mirando a mi madre, ordenó-: Llévala de vuelta a su habitación. Mi madre le obedeció. Después de dejarme adentro de la estancia, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave sin decir una palabra. Me tendí sobre el lecho, dejando que mi llanto empapara la almohada hasta que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, me quedé largo rato pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Quizá Székely no sabía nada de los vampyr y había decidido, simplemente, aprovecharse de mi situación para obtener dinero y títulos nobiliarios a punta de engaños y mentiras. Tal vez tuviese razón: si me casaba con él, algún día tendría la oportunidad de escapar. Si no lo hacía... mi padre me encerraría para siempre y jamás volvería a ver a emmett. Traté de mostrarme razonable con mis padres en los días que siguieron.

Sabía que, si provocaba su ira, mi padre volvería a darme una golpiza como la de la vez anterior. Aunque la idea me aterrorizaba, decidí casarme con Székely por las buenas. El día de la boda lo emborracharía y huiría antes que pudiese ponerme encima un solo dedo. Sabía que era un plan muy ingenuo, pero no se me ocurría ninguno mejor. Aunque no se me permitía salir de mi habitación, mi madre había suavizado un poco su tono conmigo.

-He conocido a tu futura suegra -dijo mi madre, unos cinco días después de mi entrevista con Székely—. Me ha parecido una mujer sensata. Ha venido con royce y con su hermano quien, por cierto, es muy guapo. No darán una mala impresión como familia política. Van a quedarse con nosotros hasta el día de la boda, así que tomarás las comidas en el comedor con nosotros de ahora en adelante. Espero que sepas mostrarte atenta con ellos.

-Sí, madre -respondí. Odié a carmen Székely tanto como a royce en cuanto la vi aquella noche, sentada junto a su hijo en el comedor: supe que era una víbora, tan astuta y malvada como él. james, en cambio, no se me antojó tan cruel como los otros dos, aunque sí noté que estaba deslumbrado con la riqueza de la casa de mis padres, cosa que me desagradó. Como me era muy difícil ser cortés con ellos, comí en silencio, clavando los ojos en el plato.

-A mí me parece una pena que una novia tan guapa no pueda ser apreciada por todos. ¿Qué opinas tú, royce? -preguntó carmen.

-Opino exactamente lo mismo, madre -respondió él.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, carmen? -preguntó mi padre.

-Bueno... -respondió carmen Székely—. Ahora que nos hemos conocido... y que he podido ver con mis propios ojos cuan bonita es Rosalie... Me parecería una lástima no celebrar la unión de nuestros dos hijos como tan... feliz acontecimiento lo amerita. ¿No creen?

Mis padres guardaron silencio unos instantes. Yo me limité a beber un trago de agua. Después de todo, lo que yo quisiera no tendría relevancia.

-¿Una fiesta? -preguntó mi madre.

-¿Por qué no? —Respondió carmen-. Después de todo, sería muy extraño que una halese casara precipitadamente sin que nadie fuese convidado a participar de la ocasión. La gente hablaría. En cambio, si diésemos una fiesta... la unión de royce y Rosalie sería motivo de alegría no sólo para nosotros sino para todos.

-Tal vez tenga usted razón, carmen -dijo mi madre-. Es algo en qué pensar.

—Yo creo que es una idea maravillosa —dijo james-. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Además... mi hermano está profundamente enamorado. Nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado como en los últimos tiempos. Yo propongo que brindemos por el amor. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba: ¿acaso no sabía james cuánto detestaba yo a su hermano? Mi padre titubeó antes de levantar su copa, pero al fin la unió a las de los Székely.

—¡Por el amor! -dijo royce, sonriendo y mirándome con intensidad. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía. Mis padres estaban dejándose enredar por la comedia que los Székely estaban representando. ¡Poco faltaba para que ellos mismos se convenciesen de que yo amaba a royce y olvidasen que estaba embarazada de un gitano! Así, entre copas, se decidió que mi boda con royce Székely sería el acontecimiento del año.

Mi madre me llevó a mi cuarto después de la cena e incluso se despidió antes de encerrarme. carmen Székely había logrado darle un giro repentino a la situación con la idea del festejo y mi madre no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de salvaguardar su reputación. De un momento al otro, lo que era un motivo de vergüenza para mis padres se había convertido nada más y nada menos que en motivo de distracción.

-¡Todos hablarán de tu boda, Rosalie! -dijo mi madre al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Sentí que la odiaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de engañarse de semejante forma? Supe que mi madre había perdido la razón en los días que siguieron: había mandado llamar a la mejor modista de Buda para que arreglara el traje antiguo que había usado en su boda con mi padre. Las invitaciones estaban listas para ser repartidas cuando apenas empezaba febrero, como si no se tratase de una boda arreglada a última hora.

-Será la novia más hermosa de todas -dijo carmen cuando me vio con el vestido. Su mirada era calculadora, pero fingía estar disfrutando de cada uno de los preparativos. Era obvio que estaba alentando a mi madre a no escatimar en ningún lujo. royce se reunía con sus amigos en la sala de fumar y Úrsula les escanciaba los mejores licores de mi padre.

Yo estaba furiosa con todos, pero procuraba esconder mi indignación por mi bien y el de mi hijo. Varios floristas y expertos jardineros fueron consultados y la casa comenzó a engalanarse para la que yo había decidido denominar la boda de mis padres con los Székely: yo no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto. No era más que una marioneta destinada a hacer el papel de novia, tan sólo la pieza decorativa alrededor de la que se tejía un blanco manto de falsedad.

Mientras tanto, sólo pensaba en emmett. ¿Habría logrado encontrar a sus padres? ¿Habría podido llevarel cofre de plata a un lugar seguro? Una mañana estaba tomando el desayuno a solas con los Székely, pues mi madre estaba supervisando las compras para el banquete y mi padre estaba en sus habitaciones, cuando james dijo que partiría al día siguiente a alojarse en un albergue de Pest.

A mí se me antojó extraño, pero no dije nada. De hecho, no había cruzado más de tres palabras con nadie en varios días. Creo que todos habían olvidado mi presencia.

-He podido hablar con nuestra querida prima anoche en la Casa de la Ópera -dijo james a royce-. Es en verdad más guapa frente a frente.

—¿Por qué irte a un albergue? -respondió royce— ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas! james miró nostálgicamente a su alrededor y respondió:

—Estaría mucho más cómodo en la propiedad de Csejthe. royce rio de buena gana y su madre reprimió una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No creo que la casa de Csejthe sea precisamente agradable, james -le dijo carmen.

-Puede que la casa en sí no lo sea, pero lo que encierra en su interior sin duda me traería gran prosperidad... y que pueda ponerle las manos encima depende sólo de isabella -dijo él con una mirada críptica de la que no lo habría pensado capaz.

-Si logras que tu prima te acepte, quizás ni siquiera tengamos que molestarnos en venderle el cofre a victoria. ¿Por qué no soñar? ¡Tal vez estemos celebrando otra boda a fines de este año! -le dijo carmen a james. Toda la conversación me había puesto muy nerviosa, en especial la mención del cofre.

Ya sabía que royce estaba asistiendo a esa mujer vampyr que se había presentado en el puesto de emmett y no pude menos que suponer que se estaban refiriendo a otro de los tres cofres sagrados. ¿Qué estarían tramando los Székely?

-¿Quién es isabella? -me atreví a preguntar. Los tres se quedaron mirándome como quienes ven a un fantasma.

-¡Querida! ¡Has recuperado la voz! -dijo royce con sarcasmo. En ese momento entró mi madre al comedor.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó con desinterés. Noté que los hermanos Székely se habían puesto un poco incómodos, pero carmen respondió con la más perfecta naturalidad: -Hablábamos de isabella swan, la prima de royce y james. ¿No la conoce usted? Es una mujer inmensamente rica.

-Nunca la he escuchado mencionar -dijo mi madre, favorablemente sorprendida. Le agradaba que los Székely tuviesen parientes acaudalados.

-Ha de ser porque es aún muy joven -replicó carmen-. La pobrecita se quedó huérfana cuando era niña y pasó su infancia en el famoso internado de Sainte-Marie.

-¡Sainte-Marie! -exclamó mi madre- ¡Qué maravilla! Ya me hubiera gustado enviar allá a Rosalie. Pero bueno, debemos invitar a esa joven parienta suya a la boda.

—Ya lo hemos hecho —replicó carmen—. Le he llevado la invitación ayer yo misma. ¡Soy una romántica incurable! Albergo la esperanza de que james y ella contraigan nupcias algún día. ¡Harían una pareja tan hermosa!

-Imagino que no habrá ningún inconveniente -dijo mi madre—. Después de todo, son primos y... ¿qué muchacha sensata podría no enamorarse de un joven tan guapo como james?

-Me halaga usted, señora mía -dijo james, desplegando todo su encanto y haciendo a mi madre sonrojar. Ese hombre era capaz de obtener el favor de la mujer que quisiera con tan sólo una sonrisa. Nadie imaginaría la vileza del carácter que se escondía detrás de esos luminosos ojos color turquesa.

De repente sentí náuseas y le pedí a mi madre que me acompañase a mi habitación. Los primeros síntomas del embarazo se manifestaban en mi cuerpo. royce Székely tuvo el descaro de besar mi mano con fingida ternura cuando me excusé de la mesa, lo que incrementó mis deseos de vomitar.

A partir de ese día estuve bastante enferma. Trataba de pensar en la extraña conversación que había atestiguado, pero las frecuentes náuseas no me permitían hacer buen uso de mis facultades mentales. Sólo esperaba que, fuera cual fuese el plan de los Székely para apoderarse de los cofres de plata, no pudieran llevarlo a cabo.

Mi hijo daba más y más vueltas en mi vientre a medida que se acercaba la fecha de mi inminente boda con royce. Sabía que él también podía sentir mi desesperación, y su sangre gitana se rebelaba contra el destino que mis padres habían designado para mí. Faltaba casi un mes para la llegada de la primavera y emmett no volvería a Buda hasta después de la boda.

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	18. l'amour

Afortunadamente te presentaste en la boda, Bella, De no ser por ti, ROYCE Székely sería ahora mi dueño. Doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino. Es cierto que no tengo cómo pagarte todo el bien que nos has hecho a mí, a mi hijo y a EMMETT al ayudarme a escapar de una situación tan espantosa. Sin embargo, sé que Dios te recompensará en nuestro nombre.

Cuando Rosalie terminó su narración, los pájaros cantaban y el sol entraba por la ventana. Lo que acababa de escuchar me hacía creer, por primera vez, en la existencia de un destino. No un hado en el que el ser humano está atado a la fatalidad, sino un destino maleable en que los seres de bien han de encontrarse en algún momento determinado para hilar historias, ayudarse unos a otros y hacer descubrimientos importantes.

Abracé a Rosalie con fuerza y le agradecí el haberme contado sus vivencias. La pequeña no sabía el enorme favor que me había hecho al referirme todas aquellas cosas: no sólo estaba salvándome de cometer el terrible error de depositar mi confianza en James, sino que también me había dado información de gran utilidad para atar varios cabos sueltos de mi pasado.

Como ambas estábamos tan cansadas, nos retiramos a dormir, pero antes de ello le pedí a Laurent que vigilase la casa atentamente durante el día: quería ser alertada al respecto de cualquier movimiento extraño en las proximidades de la propiedad. Si James llegaba a presentarse, Laurent habría de decirle que yo estaba aún durmiendo y le pediría que me dejase cualquier recado con él.

No debía dejar pasar a nadie. Me quedé dormida pensando en los cofres de plata. Una palabra había quedado grabada en mí mente: Csejthe. La misma palabra que aparecía repetidamente en las páginas de aquél libro que Alice y yo habíamos encontrado en el interior del cofre de Victoria Mallory en Sainte-Marie, el libro que narraba en un lenguaje casi imposible de descifrar la crónica de la vida de nuestra peor enemiga. No estaba claro en la conversación que Rosalie me había referido si Csejthe era una persona o un lugar.

Lo que sí estaba claro para mí era que la palabra me vinculaba con una propiedad, con los cofres de plata y con los vampyr. Toda la situación era muy delicada. Si mis primos y carmen tenían vínculos tan estrechos con el enemigo, sería prudente seguirles el juego por un tiempo para confundirlos. Después de haberle contado a Rosalie todo lo que me había ocurrido con los vampyr, llegamos a la conclusión de que sería estúpido irnos de Budapest sin que yo hablase con James, pues esto despertaría sospechas.

Le haría creer a mi primo menor que estaba interesada en él, ya que su plan era hacerme su esposa, y le diría que iba a ir a visitar a mis amigos en París por un tiempo. En vez de esto, Rosalie y yo iríamos en busca de EMMETT. Me pasé toda la tarde empacando para nuestro viaje. Rosalie decía poder encontrar el campamento gitano con relativa facilidad y, como el tiempo había mejorado tanto, era posible que lográsemos alcanzarlo en un día de viaje.

Al caer el crepúsculo, sonó la campana de la puerta. Intuí que debía tratarse de James y Rosalie corrió a refugiarse en su habitación. Traté de esconder el odio que sentía por él y miré por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta. No me había equivocado: allí estaba el despreciable James Székely, sosteniendo un pesado ramo de flores. Bajé las escaleras y, después de tomar una honda inhalación, abrí la puerta.

-¡James! -exclamé, forzando una sonrisa-. ¡Por fin vienes! ¡Te he esperado todo el día! James me miró con la cara de un párvulo que se ha comportado mal. Tuve que controlar un impulso de abofetearlo por su falsedad, pero recordé que yo también podía fingir. Veríamos quién ganaba el juego.

-No podría estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ti, Bella -respondió, ofreciéndome el enorme arreglo floral y mirándome con ternura. "Ya verás cómo sí eres capaz...", pensé, pero dije:

-Sigue, por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado con la novia de ROYCE, ¿la han encontrado? -James se aclaró la garganta y entró a la casa, siguiéndome por el pasillo.

—No -dijo-. Pero no tardará en aparecer. Sus padres están buscándola por todo Budapest. Han ofrecido dinero a quien la lleve de vuelta a casa. Mucho dinero.

-Creí que el señor Hale les había dicho a todos que Rosalie se había enfermado -dije, sentándome en mi poltrona favorita, aún con el ramo de flores en los brazos. James ocupó el asiento del frente.

—Cierto -dijo-. Ésa es la historia que se les ha dado a los invitados de la boda. Pero hay mucha gente en las calles de esta ciudad que haría lo que fuera por unas cuantas monedas, y ninguno de ellos piensa en nombres de familia o apariencias. La encontrarán, Bella. El hambre hace milagros.

-Eso es cierto -respondí, pensando en los pobres pordioseros de Buda y Pest y en cómo se las apañaban para sobrevivir. La frialdad con que James hablaba de ellos me hizo detestarlo más. Me puse de pie, depositando las flores cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le pregunté, deseando herirlo aunque fuera un poco. James se sonrojó visiblemente y respondió:

-Sólo un poco... —Podríamos ir a cenar -sugerí, esperando que aceptara. Deseaba sacarlo de mi casa cuanto antes. La noche estaba muy callada y no quería que escuchase ningún ruido proveniente de la planta alta de la casa, donde estaba escondida Rosalie.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras -dijo al fin, sonriendo. Laurent nos llevó al hotel de Margo. Ahora que sabía quiénes eran los amigos de mi primo, no iba a arriesgarme a ir con él a ningún sitio solitario u oscuro.

-¡Qué hermoso lugar! -dijo cuando llegamos. Era cierto: el hotel estaba espléndidamente decorado y los coloridos trajes de la clientela destacaban su magnificencia. James insistió en que nos sentásemos en una de las mesas de la primera planta que podían ser vistas desde el exterior, y sólo entonces noté que estaba mejor vestido que de costumbre. ¿Se habría hartado tan pronto de aparentar sencillez conmigo? No pude evitar hacerle un comentario.

-Qué traje más fino traes. Puesto esta noche, James. Te ves guapísimo. James tartamudeó un poco y luego musitó:

-Gracias. Adiviné que había ido a mi casa con la intención de que lo invitase a cenar fuera y estuve a punto de lanzarle en la cara el contenido de la copa de agua que sostenía en la mano, pero decidí esperar a que me trajeran el vino para tener un pequeño accidente y arruinar su traje. Pedimos nuestra comida y miré dentro de los ojos de James.

Eran preciosos. Aun así, pude vislumbrar un dejo de lo que antes no había podido descifrar: envidia. Sí, James me envidiaba. De repente sentí frío. Era comúnmente sabido que las mujeres se imitaban unas a otras, y que los hombres tendían a la rivalidad entre sí... pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que un hombre me envidiase. Menos aún un hombre que, a pesar de todo, se sentía atraído hacia mí, porque era innegable que en verdad sí le parecía hermosa. Este nuevo descubrimiento me pareció escalofriante y fascinante a la vez.

Tal vez podía ser el secreto mejor guardado de los hombres del mundo, y acababa de revelárseme a mí. En definitiva, la envidia no tenía fronteras de ninguna índole. Me pregunté cuántas personas creían estar enamoradas cuando, en realidad, lo que sentían por el otro era una mezcla de envidia y entusiasmo. ¡Horror! ¡Tal vez jamás me había enamorado porque nunca había envidiado a nadie! El amor, ese loco anhelo de acercarse a la otra persona, no debía ser otra cosa que el afán de adueñarse de sus mejores atributos, esos aspectos calladamente codiciados.

Ésa debía ser la razón por la que ese mismo amor se esfumaba al cabo del poco tiempo, ya fuese al darse cuenta de que la otra persona no era ese inasequible dechado de virtudes que se había pensado en un comienzo o ya porque su semilla, la envidia, terminara por despertar el más profundo resentimiento al no poder el enamorado convertirse en alguien exactamente igual al objeto de su admiración.

-¿En qué piensas, Bella? -preguntó James, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

—En que acabo de descubrir el amor en tus ojos, James -contesté con una sonrisa de triunfo. James pareció turbarse un poco, pero al fin respondió, sonriendo-me a su vez:

-Has adivinado mis sentimientos...

-Sí, James. Los he adivinado -dije, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.

-Me alegra, Bella -dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía-. La verdad, no sabía cómo abordar el tema contigo. Me has quitado un gran peso de encima... En ese instante, fuimos interrumpidos por una voz vagamente familiar:

-¡Bella swan! ¡Qué gusto verla de nuevo! Al levantar la mirada me encontré con la bonita cara de la prima de Tanya Bailey. Había olvidado su nombre pero me puse de pie y la besé en ambas mejillas. Había venido con la que asumí era su madre.

-El gusto es mío -dije-. ¿Gustarían acompañarnos? Los ojos de James se llenaron de ira pero ésta se desvaneció en cuanto la prima de Tanya se volvió hacia él para hablarle:

-James Székely, ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerda usted? Nos conocimos en la boda de su hermano. James se inclinó sobre su mano extendida, diciéndole:

-¿Cómo olvidarla, señorita Herrington? Me sorprendí. James tenía una memoria prodigiosa para todo lo que pudiese resultarle de alguna utilidad. Camila Herrington. El nombre regresó a mí al escuchar a James pronunciar su nombre de familia.

-Madre -dijo Camila-: éstos son Bella y James Székely. Bella fue compañera de Tanya en Sainte-Marie.

-mady Herrington -dijo ella, sonriéndonos-. Es un placer. ¡Lástima que la novia de su hermano se haya puesto mal justo el día de la boda! —agregó, mirando a James, quien ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Sí, lo es -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero, tomen asiento, por favor -insistí-. James y yo apenas hemos ordenado hace unos minutos...

-¿Están seguros de que no los importunamos? -preguntó Camila Herrington.

—¡En lo absoluto! -les aseguré. Sabía que James quería estar a solas conmigo para hacerme una indecorosa propuesta de índole matrimonial y yo no quería darle el gusto aún.

-¡Maravilloso! -dijo mady Herrington-. Estamos de visita y no conocemos a mucha gente. Será un honor acompañarlos.

-El honor es todo nuestro -respondí. Jane y Camila se sentaron a la mesa con nosotros y pocos segundos después nos trajeron la botella de vino que habíamos ordenado. Pedí que nos llevaran dos copas más y, cuando las cuatro copas estuvieron llenas, propuse un brindis:

-¡Por las nuevas amistades!

-¡Por las nuevas amistades! -dijo Camila mirando a James de reojo.

-Hacen una pareja muy guapa, ustedes dos -dijo Jane Herrington. Dirigiéndose a James y a mí después de haber ordenado pórkólt para ella y Camila.

-Oh, no -me apresuré a decir-. James y yo no estamos casados. Somos primos.

-¡Ah! -dijo Jane Herrington sonrojándose un poco—. ¡Lo siento! Como ambos comparten el mismo nombre de familia asumí que...

-No se preocupe -le dije- ¡Es apenas natural! Esperé que James estuviese iracundo detrás de esa fachada de jovialidad.

-Entonces... disculpen mi indiscreción, pero... ¿ninguno de los dos se ha casado aún? -preguntó Jane Herrington.

-No. Aún no -dijo James poniendo su mano sobre la mía a través de la mesa y sonriendo con cara de querubín de Botticelli. "Touchée", pensé. Pude sentir la incomodidad de Camila.

-Yo jamás me voy a casar -anuncié con ímpetu-. James, en cambio, será un esposo maravilloso. Todos lucían confundidos. Jane Herrington estaba escandalizada,

—¿Cómo es eso de que no piensa usted casarse nunca? -preguntó trémulamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así como lo oye, mady -respondí-. Jamás me casaré.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Camila, conmocionada-. ¿Y el sagrado deber de cuidar de una familia? ¿Y el amor por los hijos?

-Yo creo que el único deber que tengo en la vida es cuidar de mí misma... -respondí-. Además, ¿cómo puedo sentir amor por unos hijos que no existen? James se había puesto pálido.

-Es usted... ¡muy superficial! -dijo Jane Herrington, aunque yo sabía que quería decir que era un monstruo. De repente, Camila Herrington se echó a reír.

-¿De qué se ríe usted, Camila? -preguntó James, enfadado.

-¡No lo sé! -exclamó ella-. ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan... insólito! Camila Herrington no paraba de reír. -¡Hijos que no existen! ¡Brillante! -agregó. Camila Herrington me estaba resultando agradable. Después de todo, no había sido un completo error haber brindado por la amistad. Pronto su madre esbozó una sonrisa y, al cabo de unos minutos, las tres estábamos riendo a carcajada batiente ante la mirada sombría de James.

—¡Mi esposo me saca de casillas! -decía la señora Herrington—. ¡Y qué decir de Camila y sus hermanos! ¡Todos fueron unos pequeños demonios! De no haber sido por las nanas... ¡habría terminado en un hospital para enfermos mentales!

-¡Basta! -estalló James-. ¡Su comportamiento es escandaloso, señoras!

—Ignórenlo -les dije riendo, antes que pudiesen volver a la realidad-. Mi primo es un romántico incurable que no puede soportar la idea de que alguien no comparta sus nobles ideales. ¡Brindemos por James, para que algún día pueda verse rodeado de diablillos en la compañía de una esposa sumisa y obediente!

-¡Salud! -dijeron Camila y su madre, uniendo sus copas a la que yo había elevado.

-No te enfades, James —le dije con aire de inocencia—. Sólo bromeo. Si no puedes soportar una broma, ¿cómo podrás tolerar un matrimonio? Jane Herrington soltó una carcajada y Camila lo miró, a la espera de una respuesta. James tensó todos los músculos de su rostro simétrico y dijo, procurando calmarse:

-Tienes toda la razón, Bella. Debo aprender a ser más... tolerante.

-Dime, Bella -dijo Camila, tuteándome-: ¿No crees entonces en el amor?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamé-. De hecho, estaba pensando en el amor antes que ustedes llegaran... -miré a James simulando estar embelesada con él, cosa que lo desconcertó. Magnífico-. Simplemente, la idea de cuidar de alguien más me atemoriza -continué, pensando en los vampyr. -Y entonces, ¿qué harás si un día llegas a sentir amor verdadero por un hombre maravilloso? -preguntó Camila. -No lo sé -respondí, mirando a James para confundirlo aún más-. Creo que eso dependerá más de él que de mí.

-Interesante, Bella -dijo Jane Herrington-. Creo que lo que ocurre a usted es que no se ha enamorado aún. Ya verá como, cuando se enamore, querrá unirse a ese hombre para siempre y tener una familia.

—Eso lo veremos... -respondí, sonriendo. Sabía que nunca llegaría a tales extremos de locura, pero quería dejarle creer a James que aún tenía las puertas abiertas para convencerme de lo contrario. Mi primo pareció aliviado.

-Y... cuéntenos, James, ¿a qué se dedica usted? -preguntó Camila Herrington.

-¡Mi primo James es carpintero! -respondí antes que él pudiese abrir la boca-. Tiene un pequeño taller en Szentendre. ¿No es fascinante que un hombre tan guapo sea, a la vez, tan... sencillo? James había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Noté que Camila se había decepcionado inmediatamente de él, y la señora Herrington sólo se atrevía a mirar el humeante plato de comida que acababan de poner al frente suyo.

-¿Carpintero? -balbució Camila.

—Fui un huszár de la Armada Real durante un largo tiempo -respondió James, tartamudeando en tonos de voz desiguales. Se había erguido en su silla pero se veía tan tieso como una lápida—. ¡Casi pierdo la vida! Después de eso, me he dedicado a la carpintería como... un pasatiempo.

-¡Ahí -suspiró Camila, aliviada. -No seas modesto, James -dije, regodeándome para mis adentros-. Cuéntales a nuestras nuevas amigas cómo lograste abrir un taller con tus ahorros de soldado. Cuéntales, así como me lo contaste a mí, cuan austero sigues siendo y cuan arduo es tu trabajo. ¡Es tu temple lo que más admiro de ti, primo mío! -mentí. Si James no hubiese estado interesado en mi fortuna, me habría matado allí mismo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yo estaba feliz. Camila Herrington, sintiéndose superior, se tomó la libertad de comentar, al fin:

-¡Vaya! ¡Me sorprende que puedan darse el lujo de cenar en un lugar como éste!

-Lo que ocurre, Camila, es que yo soy inmensamente rica -respondí-. Puedo satisfacer todos mis caprichos... por ejemplo, cenar con James en el lugar de mi preferencia cuando lo desee. James estaba mortificado y Camila también. Jane Herrington comía en silencio, mirando hacia otro lugar. Yo sabía que había dicho muchas cosas que no eran socialmente permitidas y que ellos habrían preferido no escuchar. Me alegré en lo más hondo de mi alma de haber podido hacerlo. Saboreé el delicioso gulyás que tenía al frente mío, brindando a mi salud para mis adentros.

Sí estaba enamorada: enamorada de mí misma, de mis ideas y de mi maravillosa falta de tacto. Cuando terminamos de cenar, la conversación se había tornado monótona pero yo estaba de muy buen humor. Insistí en pagar la cuenta, y nadie puso mayor oposición: sentí que, en cierta forma, estaba comprando sus almas. Había pasado una velada encantadora. James subió al coche en silencio y yo me senté a su lado, sonriendo.

-¡Qué mujeres más amables son las Herrington! -exclamé. Los labios de James no se abrieron. -Te dejaremos en el albergue, James -proseguí-. Dile a Laurent cómo llegar.

-No, gracias, Bella, caminaré desde tu casa.

-Tonterías -dije-. Hace frío y no tienes un buen abrigo. ¿Dónde está el albergue?

—De veras, Bella —dijo él en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica—. Deseo caminar para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Está bien -dije, sonriendo casualmente. Sospeché que James estaba quedándose en casa de los Hale pero no quería admitirlo. Había encontrado una nueva y estupenda entretención atormentando a ese ser insignificante y mezquino que buscaba aprovecharse de mí, y continuaría haciéndolo cada vez que se me presentara la oportunidad. Cuando llegamos al palacete, James me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Era el momento de darle el toque final a la velada:

-James -dije-, olvidaba mencionar que planeo ir a visitar a mis amigos en un par de semanas. ¿Considerarías venir conmigo? James pareció franco en su sorpresa.

-¿De veras? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondí-. ¿Qué mejor compañía podría tener? Es un viaje largo y además quisiera presentarte a mis amigos.

-¿A dónde iríamos? -preguntó, entusiasmado.

-A París.

-¡París!— exclamó, dichoso-. Nunca he estado allí. Me encantaría ir contigo, Bella.

-Magnífico -respondí-. Ve haciendo los preparativos necesarios. Imagino que tendrás asuntos pendientes en el taller y con tu familia...

-Nada que pueda anteponerse a algo tan maravilloso como acompañarte a París -dijo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos allá?

-Al menos un mes -respondí- ¿Crees que puedas venir?

-¡Claro que sí! Esto es estupendo, Bella. Ir de viaje contigo... Me haces muy feliz -dijo él, sonriendo y dándome un abrazo. "Hipócrita", pensé. Nos despedimos besándonos en ambas mejillas y entré. Subí a la segunda planta para asegurarme de que James se hubiese marchado. La próxima vez que viniese por mi casa no hallaría respuesta y continuaría siendo así hasta mi regreso, después que Rosalie y yo hubiésemos encontrado a EMMETT.

Cuando vi a James doblar la esquina, me di la vuelta y avancé por el corredor. Rosalie estaba esperándome en su habitación.

-¿Qué tal la cena? -preguntó. Había estado empacando los vestidos que le había dado. Como era tan pequeña y menuda, le quedaban perfectamente bien a pesar de su embarazo.

-Satisfactoria -respondí-, James cree que voy a llevarlo conmigo a París en dos semanas. Eso lo tendrá confundido unos cuantos días. Para ese entonces, tú y yo ya estaremos muy lejos.

-Espero que eso distraiga también a los vampyr -dijo Rosalie-. Son muy sagaces y parecen saberlo todo.

-Estamos obrando lo mejor que podemos -dije—. Y tenemos que ir en busca de Emmett.

-Dios quiera que podamos encontrarlo pronto...

-Así será -dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro-. No regresaremos sin él.

-No tengo cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Bella -dijo.

-Y yo tampoco tengo palabras para expresar hasta qué punto conocerte ha sido una bendición para mí, Rosalie -dije-. No tienes nada qué agradecer. Rosalie estaba dichosa de poder ir en busca de su amado gitano. Nos dimos las buenas noches con un abrazo y nos fuimos a dormir. Aunque estaba algo inquieta por nuestra salida a la madrugada, no me tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño. Todo estaba preparado.

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	19. el viaje

Laurent, Rosalie y yo iniciamos el viaje alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. Hacía bastante frío y, por fortuna, nos habíamos asegurado de llevar buenos abrigos y varias mantas. Las calles estaban desiertas cuando salimos de Budapest rumbo a las montañas, y confiaba en que nadie nos hubiese visto subir los baúles al coche. La hija de Laurent había quedado encargada de la casa. Si se presentaba James, le diría que yo había tenido que adelantar mi viaje a París y que regresaría a Budapest en un mes. No dejé ningún nombre o dirección de contacto: bastaría con que él y sus secuaces viajaran a París mientras que Rosalie y yo realizábamos otro recorrido.

Recé para que nuestro viaje fuese seguro y sin percances y, sobre todo, para que nuestros enemigos no pudiesen rastrearnos tendríamos que atravesar las montañas para llegar al campamento de los gitanos y estaríamos en una posición de gran vulnerabilidad. Laurent estaba nervioso. A pesar de que el clima había mejorado bastante en la ciudad y de que la primavera estaba a punto de llegar, no sería igual en las montañas de los Cárpatos. Estaríamos a merced del clima, y esto no era algo que agradara mucho a mi cauteloso cochero.

Era un día oscuro. Aunque no parecía que fuese a llover, el cielo estaba nublado y el aire bastante húmedo. Me acurruqué en mi rincón de la parte posterior del coche y traté de dormir un poco. El ritmo con que Laurent guiaba a los caballos era estable, Rosalie estaba a cargo de mostrarnos el camino y, a pesar de los nervios que sentía, la fatiga acumulada de los días anteriores se había apoderado de mí.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fueron las casas de Budapest haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas detrás de nosotros. Soñé que estaba en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco que había pertenecido a mi madre en otras épocas, caía una tempestad de los mil demonios y mi ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Aunque estaba mojándome con el agua que el viento arrastraba hacia dentro del edificio, no me inmutaba: continuaba de pie frente al ventanal, con las manos apoyadas en el alfeizar y la vista clavada en el bosque. De repente lo veía: su silueta oscura se recortaba contra la maleza. Era un jinete vestido de negro. Estaba emparamado y tenía la mirada clavada en mí. Súbitamente, un relámpago iluminaba su rostro.

-i Vampyr! -grité, despertando.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Rosalie, aterrorizada, desde el otro extremo del coche.

-¡He soñado con él, Rosalie! -exclamé, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Con quién? -preguntó ella, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡El merodeador de Sainte-Marie! ¡El amante de Victoria Mallory! -dije, sintiendo que las palabras se me helaban en la boca.

-¿Alec Ujvary? -preguntó ella, dándose la bendición.

-No, Rosalie -balbucí-. No era Ujvary. Era otro Vampyr... ¡Vi su rostro! ¡Me estaba mirando! Rosalie, tengo un mal presentimiento. Afuera caía una tormenta igual a la de mi sueño. El pobre Laurent estaba empapándose y varias goteras se filtraban adentro de la calesa. -¡Dios mío! -dije-. ¡Ha caído la noche! Rosalie estaba lívida. Mi sueño la había dejado verdaderamente asustada.

-No quise despertarte, Bella -dijo-. Dormías tan plácidamente... Laurent y yo comimos algo hace un par de horas.

-Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido? No puede haber sido tanto... apenas si he cerrado y vuelto a abrir los ojos...

-Bella... Ya estamos en los Cárpatos. No bien Rosalie hubo terminado de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, un rayo cayó muy cerca de donde estábamos, haciendo temblar la tierra y, con ella, también al coche. ¡Doce horas! ¡Los Cárpatos! Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes.

-Laurent! -grité, pegándome al vidrio que nos separaba de él-. ¿No sería mejor que parásemos? ¡Debes meterte al coche con nosotras!

-¡Sería una locura detenernos ahora, señorita! -respondió el anciano cochero desde su asiento. ¡No tendríamos dónde amarrar los caballos! ¡Con lo asustados que están, arrastrarían el coche a su merced! podríamos caer por un precipicio! -Tirité dentro de mis cobijas. El aire frío se colaba por entre las rendijas del coche, calándome hasta los huesos. Tomé un trago del brandy que había puesto en el cesto de los víveres y, abriendo la pequeña ventana delantera, saqué la mano para ofrecerle la botella a Laurent.

-¡Ahora no, señorita Bella! -dijo él, tratando de mantenerse erguido en su puesto-. ¡Si aflojo las riendas perderé el control! El camino era extremadamente escarpado y miles de pequeñas rocas se deslizaban debajo de nosotros. El coche dio dos saltos bruscos, lanzándome de vuelta a mi asiento. Tuve que incorporarme para cerrar la ventana de nuevo.

-¡Tengo miedo, Rosalie! -dije. Estaba sufriendo en especial por Laurent. Sus viejos huesos no estaban para soportar tales penurias.

-Recemos para que amaine esta tempestad -dijo Rosalie. Traté de elevar una plegaria en voz alta, pero me fue imposible: los dientes me castañeteaban; estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza. Rosalie tomó varios sorbos de Brandy y me devolvió la botella.

-Bebe -me dijo-. Lo necesitas. ¡Estás temblando más que ninguno de nosotros! Era cierto. La pesadilla que había tenido me había dejado aterrada y a esto se sumaba el frío en medio del que había despertado. Recibí la botella de manos de Rosalie y bebí largamente, sintiendo que el alcohol me quemaba por dentro. Me sentaba bien.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Rosalie. Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Entonces bebe un poco más -me aconsejó. La obedecí sin reparos. Cuando menos lo pensé, me di cuenta de que había acabado con casi todo el licor.

-¡Pero mira nada más cuánto he bebido! -exclamé, mientras el coche daba otro tumbo.

-No importa -dijo Rosalie, sonriendo-. Tenemos dos botellas más. Poco a poco el alcohol comenzó a calentarme, al tiempo que el miedo que sentía menguaba. Aunque no podía borrar de mi mente la pesadilla que había tenido, el brandy había hecho su efecto: me había embriagado, dejándome bastante aturdida. Descorrí la cortina y miré hacia fuera: todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando las cumbres más elevadas de las montañas que nos rodeaban, que quedaban iluminadas intermitentemente por los relámpagos.

Avanzamos más o menos una hora más hasta que, finalmente, empezó a escampar. La lluvia había dejado un buen charco dentro del coche y Laurent estaba emparamado. Me incliné hacia delante y abrí la ventana que nos comunicaba con él.

-iLaurent! -dije-. ¿Quieres parar ahora?

-¡No, gracias, señorita! -respondió él, sin desacelerar-. ¡Quiero salir de esta zona lo antes posible!

-¡Pero debes secarte! -grité.

-¡Ya me secará el viento! -dijo él. Una ráfaga de aire helado me azotó el rostro. -Además. . -continuó él- ¡quién sabe qué clase de bestias hambrientas pueda haber en estos parajes! ¡No es un buen lugar para detenernos!

-Laurent tiene razón -dijo Rosalie-. ¡Los Vampyr podrían estar cerca!

-¿Cómo ha dicho la señorita? -preguntó Laurent, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡He dicho que los vampyr podrían estar cerca! -respondió Rosalie, acercándose a la ventana para que Laurent pudiese escucharla.

-¡Vampyr.-gritó Laurent, con el rostro desfigurado por el terror-. ¡Señorita! ¿Por qué los menciona usted? Quise que Rosalie guardara silencio, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerla.

-¿Qué no lo sabe? ¡Los vampyr andan tras nosotros! En ese momento, el coche tropezó con algo. La fuerza del impacto lo sacudió con violencia, haciendo que la portezuela contra la que había estado recostada se abriera. El coche se meneaba de un ladoal otro con tal ímpetu que me arrojó primero contra la ventanilla del lado opuesto del compartimiento y luego de nuevo hacia la puerta que se abría y cerraba a merced del movimiento.

Traté de asirme del asiento pero el coche dio un salto aún más brusco que el anterior y salí despedida del vehículo. Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Rosalie gritando mi nombre. Volé por los aires y luego caí sobre el suelo, pero el impulso me arrastró montaña abajo sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Todo ocurrió tan pronto que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar: rodaba a merced de la inclinación del terreno, golpeándome con cuantas rocas y ramas me encontraba.

Por más que trataba de detener el curso de mi caída, la tierra estaba tan resbalosa que todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Al fin las viejas raíces de un árbol frenaron mi descenso con un estrellón y, por instinto, me agarré de ellas. Sentí el vacío debajo de mis pies. Mis brazos, extendidos por encima de mi cabeza, estaban cediendo. Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos, tuve que volver a cerrarlos de inmediato: mi cuerpo había quedado colgando sobre un abismo, y mi única salvación eran las gruesas y húmedas raíces que mis manos sujetaban. Una muda exclamación salió de mi boca.

Enfoqué la mirada en las raíces y me balanceé intentando impulsarme hacia arriba, pero mi mano derecha resbaló y por poco pierdo mi único soporte. Me aferré a la madera mojada de nuevo y me concentré en no soltarla. Estaba demasiado lejos de la pendiente como para tratar de buscar cualquier otro punto de apoyo, ya fuera con las manos o con los pies.

Volví a mirar esa oscura infinidad que se extendía debajo de mis pies y gemí: allá abajo me esperaba una muerte segura. Mis dedos comenzaron a aflojarse y una pesada resignación se apoderó de mí: en pocos segundos caería dentro de las entrañas de aquel precipicio que me tragaría, haciéndome suya para siempre. Cerré los ojos y entregué mi alma a Dios, deslizándome un par de centímetros hacia ese fondo invisible. Al fin tuve que soltarme. Sentí el tirón del vacío y lancé un grito.

Entonces algo me agarró del brazo, impidiendo que cayese en las profundidades del despeñadero. Por el mismo terror del momento tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo supe que algo me halaba hacia arriba con rapidez, tomándome primero del brazo y luego envolviendo mi torso. Yo me aferré a ese algo sin siquiera pensarlo y, en menos de una fracción de segundo, mis pies estaban tocando la tierra. ¿Estaría viva de verdad? Inhalé con dificultad y dejé salir el aire lentamente, confirmando lo que tanto trabajo me costaba creer: estaba a salvo.

En ese momento supe que lo que me estaba sujetando era una persona. Mis párpados se abrieron y vislumbré un abrigo negro.

-iLaurent? -balbucí débilmente.

-No -respondió una voz masculina y aterciopelada. Elevé la mirada, recorriendo poco a poco la alta figura del hombre que me había sacado del abismo. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, por poco me desmayo: allí, ante mí, estaba el vampyr de mi pesadilla. Era hermoso y temible a la vez. Su mirada me atravesaba como un puñal ardiente, hiriendo y encendiendo mi alma. Era el ser más fascinante con el que me hubiese encontrado jamás.

Estaba jadeando, fuese ya a causa del pánico, ya por una avidez hasta entonces para mí desconocida o por una mezcla de ambas. Me retenía contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos y podía percibir su sed, sus ansias de clavar en mi piel los colmillos que aún no me había enseñado. Sus labios estaban cerrados, insinuando una sonrisa. Presentí que podía saborear mi sangre antes de haberla probado. Aquello que me estaba ocurriendo era inexplicable.

Si no se hubiera acercado a mí, yo misma le habría ofrecido el cuello para que bebiese de mí cuanto deseara. Quería sentir esa fusión de pasión y dolor, estar aún más cerca de él, unirme a él, que mi sangre corriera por sus venas. Deslizó una mano hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí, acercándose a mi sien, inspirando hondamente y recorriendo con sus labios el contorno de mi rostro sin apenas tocarme. Anticipé el momento en que por fin sentiría el contacto de su boca férvida contra la curva de mi cuello, rindiéndome ante él.

Estaba tan perdida en el momento que no hizo gran diferencia para mí que hubiera posado sus labios sobre los míos. Su presencia me dominaba por completo. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados; estaba flotando en una masa de aire denso e incandescente que no sólo me envolvía sino que también me llenaba. Su cadencia era lenta, su beso era profundo. Me sentía invadida de calor, no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a lo que él hacía de la misma forma. Mis brazos abarcaban el contorno de su cuerpo mientras que los suyos me ceñían contra él.

Estaba suspendida en la eternidad del tiempo y no comprendía ni quería comprender, sólo quería dejarme ir y seguir experimentando esa maravillosa sensación, hasta entonces desconocida para mí. Había pasado largo rato cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos y el frío aire de la noche me acarició el rostro. Dejé escapar un suspiro y abrí los ojos, aún en un estado quimérico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, mirándome. Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me había besado el Vampyr? vampyr! La palabra retumbó en mi mente como un rayo. Inmediatamente lo solté y di dos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizada. Perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre la tierra mojada. El abismo estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Traté de incorporarme pero el miedo había entorpecido mis movimientos de tal forma que volví a caer. El Vampyr me miraba con lo que interpreté como sorpresa al tiempo que hacía ademán de acercarse de nuevo, extendiéndome su mano. Yo así mi crucifijo. -¡Atrás! -grité, elevándolo hacia él. Él pareció confundido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la luna creciente iluminó su bello rostro pálido.

-¿Quién supones que soy? -preguntó. Estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar. -¿Crees que quiero matarte? -preguntó.

-Se lo suplico... -balbucí con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder terminar mi frase. El vampyr me dirigió una extraña mirada y soltó una risa sonora cuyo eco reverberó largo tiempo en las montañas que nos rodeaban. De repente pude ver algo que no había notado antes: un enorme crucifijo esmaltado colgaba de su cuello. Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Sería real lo que estaba viendo? Él seguía riendo con soltura. No había afilados colmillos.

Yo no entendía qué pasaba. ¿No era, pues, el merodeador de Sainte-Marie? Un largo mechón de cobrizo cabello ondulado cayó sobre su rostro, rozándolo a la altura del mentón. Luego me miró fijamente y, sonriendo, me preguntó:

-¿Para qué perdería el tiempo rescatándote una y otra vez si quisiera matarte, Bella Swan? Su frase resonó en mis oídos una y otra vez.

-¿Cullen? -balbucí, al fin. Él dio un par de pasos hacia mí y volvió a ofrecerme su mano. Le pasé la mía. Estaba temblando.

-Edward Cullen -dijo él, mientras me halaba hacia arriba-. Al fin nos vemos... frente a frente. Yo había perdido la voz. No podía ser cierto. No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban ni a lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Edward Cullen? -pregunté torpemente, al tiempo que él volvía a ceñirme contra sí.

-El mismo de siempre -respondió él-. Por Dios, estás temblando de pies a cabeza. . .

-Hace mucho frío -respondí, bajando la mirada. Estaba muy nerviosa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado pronto. ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Así que ése era su nombre! ¡Estaba frente a Cullen, mi protector! ¡Y lo había besado! Sentí que los colores se asomaban a mi rostro. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso... Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

-Dime, Bella: ¿acostumbras besar así a todos los vampyr que conoces? Me sentí desfallecer de vergüenza. Indignada, me solté de su abrazo.

-Yo... -comencé a decir. Él se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo particular.

-Tú... -dijo.

-¡Sólo te besé para salvar mi vida! -exclamé, virando el rostro hacia otro lado. Quería que la tierra se abriese y me tragase. Edward volvió a reír con fuerza.

-¡No me digas! -respondió. ¡Y yo que pensé que tal vez te agradaba aunque fuera un poco!

-¡Acababa de caer del coche y rodar precipicio abajo! -alegué-. ¡No estaba en mis cabales!

-¡Tú nunca estás en tus cabales! -exclamó Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer serio, pero era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la situación-. Aun así... tengo que reconocer que, si hubiese tenido la intención de matarte, ese beso me habría hecho reconsiderar mis planes. -¡Fuiste tú quien me besó a mí! -me defendí.

-No parecías estar demasiado enfadada cuando lo hice -contestó.

-¡Nunca he besado a nadie antes! -exclamé, desesperada-. ¿Cómo se supone que supiera qué ibas a hacer? ¿Sueles tú besar a todas las mujeres que conoces?- Edward Cullen abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Luego frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie antes?

-¡No! -respondí. De repente comprendí el error que había cometido. ¿Por qué le había contado eso? -¡No en estas circunstancias! -agregué. Él apoyó el mentón en su dedo pulgar y, cubriéndose parcialmente los labios con el índice, subió las cejas.

-Claro... -dijo. No había creído una sola de mis palabras.

-¡Es la verdad! -dije, pero él ya estaba sonriendo con plena satisfacción. Necesitaba cambiar el tema de conversación pronto. -iRosalie! -exclamé, recordando a mi amiga y a Laurent.

-Tu amiga y el cochero están bien -dijo él-. ¿Venía alguien más en el coche con vosotras? Negué con la cabeza.

-¿De veras están bien? -pregunté.

-Sí -respondió Edward-. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¡Llegaste hasta aquí rodando desde el camino!

-La verdad es que no siento nada -dije, tratando de moverme y verificar que no me hubiese roto ningún hueso.

-Ya veremos en un par de horas. Es posible que aún no te duela nada por la misma conmoción -dijo él.

-Al menos puedo estar de pie -dije-. ¿Qué ocurrió con mis acompañantes?

-El coche perdió una rueda. Se pararon al lado del camino. Están buscándote como locos.

-¡Llévame con ellos, por favor! -le pedí.

-Vamos -dijo, y me tomó por la cintura, impulsándome colina arriba. Hubiera querido soltarme por simple orgullo pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacer nada. Me dejé guiar. -¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? -volvió a preguntar.

-Buscamos al esposo de Rosalie. Los vampyr andan tras él y otro de los cofres de plata... como el que le robaste a Lorenzo Whitlock. -Estaba hablando sin pensar. Me costaba trabajo concentrarme en tales circunstancias. De repente, mil preguntas acudieron a mi mente. Temí que Cullen fuese a desaparecer de nuevo sin contestar una sola de ellas, y me aferré a él. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunté, elevando el rostro.

-Busco otro cofre de plata.

-¿Cómo es que siempre me salvas? -le pregunté, deteniéndome y mirándolo a los ojos. Eran ojos indescriptibles, claros y oscuros a la vez, que cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo de la luz. En ese momento tenían un matiz que se acercaba más al verde esmeralda que a ningún otro color. No supe explicarme a mí misma qué era eso que sentía cuando mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos.

-Los gitanos dirían que es... el destino -respondió. Respiré profundamente.

Y tú, ¿qué dirías? -le pregunté. Aún en medio de mi confusión, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios cómo era que siempre estaba tan cerca cuando yo me encontraba en peligro.

-Yo diría que es. . . No dijo nada más.

-¿Sí? -insistí.

-Eso mismo. El destino -dijo él. ¿Había pensado en decir algo diferente?

-¿Buscamos a tus amigos? -preguntó.

-Sí -respondí-. Pero... por favor... no vayas a desaparecer de nuevo. Al menos no antes que hayamos conversado. Te lo suplico. El pareció pensarlo, pero al fin dijo:

-Está bien.

-¿Me lo aseguras? -pregunté, dudando de sus palabras.

-Te lo prometo, Isabella Swan.

Gracias... Edward Cullen -respondí con timidez. Era extraño pronunciar su nombre. "Edward Cullen", pensé. La luna nos bañaba con su luz. Al fin conocía a mi protector. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Cullen, el autor de las notas misteriosas, me guiaba a través de esas agrestes montañas llenas de peligros... y yo no hubiese querido estar en ningún otro lugar.

-¿Quién eres, Edward Cullen? -me encontré preguntándole.

-Ésa es una larga historia. Será mejor que te la cuente una vez hayamos salido de aquí.

-Cómo... ¿Cómo me encontraste? -balbucí.

-Cuando tus acompañantes comenzaron a gritar tu nombre, me dije que no era posible que otra vez se tratase de ti. De todos modos, corrí montaña abajo. Al parecer tienes la habilidad de meterte en apuros cada vez que yo estoy cerca. -Hubiese querido bromear pero ese momento era tan importante para mí que sólo podía ser sincera:

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Cullen. . . Deseé haber podido decir más, pero la verdad era que siempre me quedaría corta en agradecimientos en lo que a Cullen concerniera.

-Llámame Edward -respondió-. No hay nada que agradecer. Creo que, en el fondo, lo he disfrutado.

-¿Qué has disfrutado? -pregunté, desconcertada. Si mal no recordaba, él había estado bastante enfadado conmigo en su última carta por haber tenido que salvarme.

-Sacarte de precipicios, arrancarte de las garras de los vampyr... Ya sabes, todas esas pequeñas cosas del diario vivir. Creo que he llegado a acostumbrarme. Quizás, incluso, lo extrañaría si no siguiese ocurriendo. Ya me preguntaba cómo era que nuestros caminos no se habían cruzado de nuevo. Me sorprendía que estuvieras siendo en verdad tan prudente. Tuve que sonreír.

-Entonces... ¿casualmente te paseabas por los Cárpatos en esta hermosa noche de tormenta, justo en este lugar, cuando viste mi coche? -pregunté, tragando en seco. Edward rio, pero sentí que su espalda se ponía tensa.

-Estaba dándole de comer a mi caballo cuando escuché un coche acercándose. Me hice a un lado, escondiéndome entre los árboles, y esperé con la mirada fija en el camino. De repente, el coche perdió el control y... ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? ¿Cómo sabías el camino a seguir para encontrar el campamento gitano? -pregunté. Edward inhaló profundamente.

-No conozco el camino. Voy siguiendo a los vampyr-respondió,

-Entonces, ¿nos llevan ventaja? -pregunté, súbitamente aterrorizada. ¿Qué ocurriría si encontraban a Emmett antes que nosotros?

-Me temo que sí -dijo. Instintivamente, ambos apuramos el paso. No tardamos mucho en llegar de vuelta al camino. Podía escuchar a Laurent y a Rosalie llamándome a lo lejos.

-¡Aquí estoy! -grité, 'y comencé a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de sus voces. Edward seguía a mi lado. Noté que era muy ágil: sus movimientos eran rápidos y armónicos, como los de un lobo. No parecía correr sino más bien deslizarse sobre el suelo.

-¡Bella! -gritó Rosalie en cuanto me vio aparecer. Nos echamos la una en brazos de la otra. -¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Qué susto nos has dado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó.

-Después de caer del coche, rodé montaña abajo. ¡Quedé colgando del abismo, Rosalie! Pero estoy bien, no me duele nada. Creo que no me he hecho ningún daño gracias a... Edward -dije, mirándolo y sintiendo que me sonrojaba un poco.

-¡Abismo! Bella, ¡Pudiste haber muerto! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¿De veras estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo -respondí.

-¡Estás completamente cubierta de barro! -dijo ella, sonriendo y llorando al tiempo. ¡Gracias a los cielos! No sé qué ocurrió, el coche dio un salto y de repente tú ya no estabas allí... ¡No sabes la angustia que hemos pasado! ¡Gracias por rescatar a mi amiga, señor...!

-Cullen. Para servirle dijo él, inclinando su cabeza hacia Rosalie. Se veía hermoso. Hubo un breve silencio. Mi amiga estaba atónita.

-Rosalie, éste es Edward Cullen... la persona que se empeña en rescatarme de las situaciones más peligrosas -dije.

-¿Cullen? -balbució Rosalie.

-Encantado -dijo Edward, tomando su mano y besándola.

-¿El Cullen de las cartas misteriosas? -preguntó ella, estupefacta.

-Veo que soy famoso -dijo Edward, sonriendo.

-Pero. . . ¿cómo...? -comenzó a preguntar mi amiga.

-Es una larga historia... -dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. -Debemos darnos prisa. Los vampyr van rumbo al campamento -dijo Edward a Rosalie. La pequeña palideció. -Tenemos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato -agregó él- ¿Saben cómo llegar?

-Sí -dijo Rosalie-. Conozco el camino de memoria.

-Maravilloso -dijo Edward. Edward ayudó a Laurent a ponerle la rueda de nuevo al coche y se acomodó en el asiento del cochero, enviando a Laurent a descansar en el compartimiento. El anciano aceptó a regañadientes pero yo sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de poder refugiarse del viento un rato. Edward había traído su caballo, un corcel azabache de crines plateadas, y lo había sujetado al coche después de cargar su equipaje junto con el nuestro en la parte trasera del vehículo. Pronto emprendimos la marcha.

Rosalie seguía siendo nuestra guía y le daba instrucciones a Edward a través de la ventana. Yo tomé mi pañuelo, que se había emparamado con la lluvia y las sacudidas, e intenté limpiarme el barro de la cara lo mejor que pude. No podía dejar de mirar a Cullen a través de la pequeña ventana que nos separaba.

¡Así que él era el merodeador de Sainte-Marie! ¡Todo el tiempo había pensado que el hombre que había visto desde mi habitación del internado esa tarde de lluvias torrenciales era el amante de Victoria Mallory, nada menos y nada más que un vampyr! ¡y ahora resultaba que se trataba de Cullen! Y yo que llevaba años creyendo que jamás había visto el rostro de mi protector! Tenía tantas preguntas... Lo veía de medio perfil cuando se volvía para escuchar a Rosalie.

En verdad era guapísimo, pero su belleza residía más en sus gestos y en su expresión que en sus facciones, siendo éstas de por sí regulares y armónicas. Más allá de todo, era atrayente y masculino. Su nariz tenía un pequeño desnivel después del puente; un arco sutil que le daba carácter. Sus cejas se elevaban ligeramente en la mitad y luego volvían a descender, haciéndose más delgadas al final.

El contorno de su rostro era angular; los músculos de sus mejillas permanecían tensos, acentuando la firme línea del mentón. Aunque estaba rasurado, una sombra de barba poblada se percibía a través de la piel translúcida. Su rostro quedaba parcialmente cubierto con las suaves ondas de pelo que el viento de los Cárpatos revolvía. Lo llevaba por debajo de la barbilla; parecía que hubiese crecido al natural. El color de su cabello, al igual que el de sus ojos, era indefinible, oscilando entre un cobre muy oscuro y un castaño rojizo que adiviné podía llegar a verse bastante claro a plena luz del sol.

Noté que tenía una cicatriz casi imperceptible sobre el extremo izquierdo de los labios, que eran más bien delgados. Tal cicatriz no era defecto alguno, sólo una pequeña marca blanca vertical que destacaba el tenue tinte rosa de su boca. Sus ojos profundos brillaban como plata cuando la luz de la luna de tormenta los tocaba. Eran ojos perspicaces e inteligentes; los ojos de un hombre de percepciones rápidas y precisas. Sólo sus ojeras y la palidez de su tez daban muestra de algún cansancio: la apariencia de Edward Cullen era la de un ser vivaz cuyo temperamento se veía reflejado en cada uno de sus gestos.

Su espalda era amplia a la altura de los hombros, pero luego se hacía estrecha al descender hacia la cintura. Aunque el abrigo que llevaba era bastante grueso, la delgadez de Cullen era evidente: era un hombre de constitución fuerte que, de no llevar un estilo de vida muy agitado, habría sido un poco más robusto. A pesar de ser tan alto, sus movimientos tenían una cualidad suelta que hacían ver su cuerpo cómodo y relajado todo el tiempo. Sus manos blancas y bien formadas llevaban las riendas de los caballos con maestría a gran velocidad; no había dudas de que era un hombre sumamente hábil.

A pesar de que era rosalie quien le indicaba qué rumbo tomar, Edward parecía conocer esos remotos parajes a la perfección, como una criatura de la noche. Me pregunté cuántas veces los habría recorrido siguiendo al enemigo. Estaba fascinada. Me pregunté si, una vez pasado el impacto de haberlo conocido, sería capaz de hablarle sin timidez, y supe que sería difícil... más aún después de haberlo besado. ¡Edward Cullen me había dado mi primer beso! Hubiese deseado poder mentirme a mí misma; decirme que le había correspondido de tal forma por la confusión del .momento, pero lo cierto era que Edward Cullen ejercía una atracción mágica sobre mí, superando todas las fantasías que hubiese tenido acerca de él antes de conocerlo.

Esa sombra de mis sueños, ese ser borroso que creía presentir en todos los lugares adonde iba durante años había tomado la forma de un hombre real, tan magnífico como lo había imaginado, pero aún más interesante: estaba vivo, moviéndose con fiereza y respirando frente a mí.

Bendije la buena fortuna que había tenido al salir despedida fuera del coche. De no haber sido así, tal vez nunca lo habría conocido. Tuve la certeza de que Cullen habría seguido evitando hablarme o mostrarme su rostro si hubiese podido hacerlo. Sólo una situación tan extrema como la que acabábamos de vivir lo habría forzado a presentarse ante mis ojos. ¿Por qué? Quise pasarme al asiento del conductor junto a él y preguntárselo de inmediato, pero para eso tendríamos que parar - el coche y no había tiempo que perder. Laurent se había quedado dormido junto a mí. Yo había puesto una frazada seca sobre él, y ahora roncaba plácidamente.

Me sentí culpable por haberlo arrastrado a un viaje tan peligroso; debía haber contratado a un cochero más joven y fuerte. El pobre había estado a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando se había enterado de que los vampyr estaban tras nosotros... Y luego, al saber que en realidad nos llevaban la delantera y nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar que ellos. Rosalie estaba concentrada en la oscuridad del camino: parecía saber exactamente a dónde nos llevaba y su seguridad me tranquilizaba. En realidad, el hecho de que Cullen estuviese con nosotros me hacía sentir casi invulnerable. Más allá de que hubiese sido capaz de sacarme de las situaciones más peligrosas en ya tres ocasiones, estaba la profunda confianza que me inspiraba.

Era como si su presencia protegiese a quienes estuvieran con él. Además, tenía dominio sobre las circunstancias, o al menos ésa era la impresión que daba. ¿De veras era él, Cullen, la persona que tanto había anhelado conocer? De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza y sus ojos, entonces grises, me alcanzaban. Parecían decir: "Yo también sé que tú estás allí". Me ponía nerviosa y feliz. También me sentía en extremo consciente de lo mal que debía verme, con el vestido hecho jirones y cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza: Si bien Cullen era mi héroe, yo definitivamente no debía ser su princesa encantada, sino más bien su rana de pantano.

Intenté peinarme con los dedos, procurando que él no lo notase. Era inútil: el lodo seco no me permitía separar un mechón del otro. Al final me rendí y traté de recogerme todo el pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza con varias horquetillas que habían quedado pegadas a algunas hebras a pesar de la caída. Me había limpiado la cara, el cuello y las manos, pero de todas formas me sentía espantosa, como debía ser una criatura salida de algún cuento de fantasmas... Bueno, en realidad, lo era. Todos estábamos viviendo una pesadilla. Me puse la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza para tapar lo que pudiera de mi pelo y rostro.

Deseé tener a mano mi hábito de monje para ponérmelo encima de la ropa. Las mangas de mi vestido se habían roto, dejando al descubierto un hombro y parte del brazo. Las faldas se habían descosido y ahora ostentaban una apertura que subía hasta la altura de la rodilla. Las demás cobijas estaban mojadas, así que me acomodé lo mejor que pude y esperé. Pasaron varias horas en las que Edward no paró más que para dejar que los caballos bebieran algo del agua que había quedado recogida en algunos baches del camino, hasta que al fin amaneció. Habíamos iniciado el descenso hacía rato ya, y una planicie se divisaba muy a lo lejos.

-Pronto llegaremos -dijo Rosalie, sonriendo. Cullen aceleró el paso y seguimos andando. Laurent se había despertado y entre él y yo dispusimos algunas cosas para comer. Edward dijo no tener hambre, así que no nos detuvimos. Aceptó algunos tragos de vino, nada más. Sólo Rosalie y Laurent comieron porque yo tampoco fui capaz de probar bocado. Cuando el sol estaba justo sobre nosotros, Rosalie anunció que habíamos alcanzado el lugar donde debíamos dejar el coche. Edward frenó los caballos, metiendo la calesa adentro del bosque para que quedase oculta a la vista.

-Tendremos que caminar desde aquí pues la maleza es muy espesa -dijo Rosalie.

-¿Les importaría si me quedo aquí, cuidando del coche y los caballos? -preguntó Laurent, tartamudeando.

-Creo que es una muy buena idea, Laurent -respondí. El buen hombre suspiró aliviado: quería estar tan lejos de los vampyr como fuese posible. Edward tomó su equipaje, que no consistía en más que un pequeño maletín, y yo saqué un chal ligero de mi baúl. Rosalie tomó uno de los tres cestos de víveres que habíamos llevado y emprendimos la marcha

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al campamento? -preguntó Edward, y por primera vez noté que tenía un acento húngaro diferente.

-Llegaremos en unas cuatro horas si nos damos prisa -respondió Rosalie.

-¿Ambas tienen fuerzas suficientes? -nos preguntó.

-Sí -dijo Rosalie. Yo asentí. No quería que Edward me mirara ni de casualidad.

-Continuemos, entonces -dijo él-. Espero que nuestros enemigos, hayan tomado el camino más largo.

-No creo que nadie que no sea gitano conozca el camino por el que os he traído hasta aquí. Debemos tener la ventaja dijo Rosalie. Recé por que así fuera. Los tres nos internamos en el bosque. Rosalie llevaba la delantera, haciendo de guía una vez más. Edward la seguía muy de cerca y yo a él.

-¿Te duele algo, Bella? -me preguntó él.

-No, nada -respondí y. Creo que todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me hice daño. Por fortuna, el terreno estaba blando por las lluvias e hizo las veces de colchón.

-Sí. Por fortuna. Si no hubiese llovido, dudo que hubieras sobrevivido semejante caída... -dijo él. Habíamos caminado ya un par de horas y el calor y la humedad se hacían sentir dentro del bosque. No tuve otro remedio que quitarme la capa que me cubría para refrescarme un poco.

-Necesito parar a tomar agua -dijo Rosalie-. Hay un río muy cerca de aquí. Seguidme. Ambos la obedecimos sin rechistar. Rosalie hizo un giro hacia la izquierda y, después de atravesar dos pequeñas colinas, llegamos hasta el río. Sus aguas eran cristalinas y no parecía ser muy caudaloso. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de meterme en él y, mientras Edward y Rosalie bebían de sus aguas, yo me quité las botas y las medias y me zambullí, vestida como estaba. Cuando saqué la cabeza de nuevo me encontré con las miradas de mis acompañantes, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Qué haces? -gritó Edward desde la orilla.

-¡Necesitaba lavarme! -respondí. Mis pies tocaban las piedras del fondo. No era muy profundo.

-¡Estas corrientes son traicioneras! -dijo Edward-. ¡Será mejor que salgas ahora mismo! Pude soltarme los cabellos y sacudirlos dentro del agua para desprender el barro que se les había pegado mientras me movía de nuevo hacia la orilla. Salí del río regando agua por todas partes. Rosalie no.

-¡Vamos! iDebemos seguir! -dijo.

-Tú sí que estás loca, Bella Swan -dijo Edward-. ¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que haces?

-Siempre -le respondí, escurriendo las faldas de mi vestido. Podía estar emparamada, pero al menos estaba limpia. Recogí mis botas, la capa y el chal, y me dispuse a seguir a Rosalie. Edward tenía la mirada fija en mí. Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad gris muy clara en ese momento.

-¿Sí? -le pregunté.

-Nada -dijo él-. Iba a sugerir que te calzaras de nuevo, pero no sé qué utilidad tendría que lo hicieras, ahora que lo pienso bien. Ya se te ocurrirá hacer alguna otra cosa que te ponga en un peligro mayor que andar descalza por el bosque. Yo me detuve y suspiré.

-¿Sabías que eres como un viejo regañón, Edward Cullen? -le pregunté, mirándolo de frente. La sangre acudió a sus pálidos labios haciéndolos ver muy rojos de repente, resaltando la pequeña cicatriz que los surcaba.

-¿Viejo regañón? -preguntó, abriendo los ojos y arqueando las cejas.

-Sí -dije yo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tengas a Alec Ujvary cerca -respondió, fingiendo hablar muy en serio, pero era evidente que sólo estaba un poco fastidiado.

-Eso no va a ocurrirme -respondí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? -preguntó. -Porque tú estás conmigo -dije, y en verdad lo creía así. Me pareció que Edward se había sonrojado un poco.

-No te fíes demasiado de mis habilidades, Bella -dijo él, y de nuevo su acento me pareció especial-. Nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos.

-Estoy consciente de ello. Oye... ¿De dónde eres, Edward? -le pregunté, esperando no estar siendo indelicada. Quería saciar pronto mi curiosidad en todo lo que a él se refiriese.

-Soy irlandés -respondio.- Bueno, nací en Irlanda, aunque mi padre era húngaro.- Eso explicaba su acento.

-Mis padres también eran húngaros -dije-. Ambos murieron cuando yo era aún muy pequeña.

-Lo sé -dijo él.

-¿Lo sabes? -pregunté, extrañada. ¿Cómo iba a saber algo semejante?

-Yo... -dijo él.

-¿Sí? -pregunté. Nuestra conversación estaba poniéndose interesante.

-Sé algunas cosas acerca de ti, por supuesto -dijo, aclarándose la garganta-. Conozco tu nombre de familia... Sé quiénes son tus amigos.. . Sé que vives en Pest... Comprenderás que era necesario que hiciese algunas averiguaciones acerca de ti, pues el enemigo parece estar rondándote siempre. Ha sido por los vampyr que me he enterado de tantas cosas que de otra forma te concernirían sólo a ti...

-Comprendo -dije. Me sentí algo decepcionada. Hubiese querido que Edward tuviese algún interés en mí aunque los vampyr no estuviesen de por medio. Pero me dije que, tristemente, jamás habría sido el caso. La prueba estaba en que sólo hasta ahora se había dignado a hablarme.

-¿Por qué sólo hasta ahora te dejas ver? -le pregunté, al fin.

-Eso no es cierto... Me viste una vez en Sainte-Marie... Y cuando te saqué de la fiesta de Ujvary habríamos podido conversar largamente si yo no hubiese tenido que salir corriendo tras él y los suyos.

-Sí, pero, ¿dónde estuviste todos estos años? Si sabías dónde vivía, ¿por qué nunca viniste a hablarme? Edward guardó silencio unos instantes. Apartó una rama para que yo pudiese pasar, y dijo:

-No quería hacerlo. Me arrepentí de habérselo preguntado. Por supuesto que no quería hacerlo. Habían pasado cuatro años y no había recibido ni siquiera una nota de su parte. Además, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? Él tenía una vida de la que yo nada sabía, y en la que yo no era más que otra de las personas atacadas por los vampyr que él perseguía.

-No porque no hubiese sido agradable para mí... -continuó, de repente- sino porque... pensé que estaría exponiéndote a un peligro aún mayor al hacerlo. El corazón me latió con fuerza. ¿Sería cierto?

-¿Cómo habrías podido ponerme en peligro tú a mi? -pregunté-. ¡No has hecho más que salvarme!

-Victoria -dijo él.

-¿Sí? -pregunté, instándolo a continuar. Edward hizo una larga pausa.

-Puede olerme. Sabe en dónde he estado -dijo, al fin. Tuve que parar para mirarlo de frente. Era, en verdad, muy alto.

-¿Cómo es eso? -le pregunté, asustada.

-Mi sangre corre por sus venas -dijo, haciendo a un lado el cuello de su camisa para enseñarme la cicatriz rosácea de dos colmillos en su piel. No pude evitar estremecerme. -Tiene sus ventajas... -dijo él, sonriendo con sarcasmo. Yo también sé dónde ha estado ella. Es gracias a eso que puedo seguir a los malditos vampyr.

-iCullen! ¡Bella! -gritó Rosalie-. ¡No se detengan! ¡Aún nos falta un buen trecho por recorrer!

-Pero... ¿entonces tú no eres...? -pregunté, reanudando la marcha Edward guardó un silencio sombrío que fue mucho más explícito que cualquier respuesta. Sentí que un escalofrío me recorría. Tuve que detenerme de nuevo.

-¡El simillimum del padre Anastasio! -exclamé, de repente-. ¡Ésa es la solución!

-¿El simillimum? -preguntó él-. No sirve, Bella. Ya lo he tomado en todas las diluciones posibles. Mi única esperanza es darle muerte a Victoria Báthory. -Un momento... -dije, sintiéndome débil-. ¿Quién es Victoria Báthory? ¡Creí que nuestra enemiga era Victoria Mallory! Edward sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste. -Mallory es uno de los nombres que emplea para vivir entre los mortales. Su verdadero nombre de familia es Báthory. ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

-¡No! -respondí-. ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! No podría terminar de explicar cuánto me ha costado reunir cada pieza de información que he obtenido acerca de los vampyr... ¡y siento que aún no sé nada!

-Algunos conocen a Victoria Báthory como la Condesa sangrienta. Asesinó a más de seiscientas mujeres en Csejthe antes de convertirse en vampyr en 1614 dijo Edward, por toda respuesta. La condesa sangrienta. Victoria Báthory. El libro que Carmen y yo habíamos encontrado en su baúl...

-Csejthe -dije.

-El castillo de Csejthe -dijo él-. Tu castillo. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

-Mi... ¿Mi castillo? -pregunté, balbuciendo.

-Por lo que veo, estás aún menos enterada de la situación de lo que pensé... -dijo él. Tuve que buscar apoyo contra un árbol.

-¿Por qué creías que Victoria andaba tras de ti? -preguntó Edward. Sus ojos se veían anormalmente claros, casi plateados.

-Creí que, simplemente, me odiaba -respondí.

-Bueno, eso es bastante cierto. Victoria te odia. Pero, en realidad, te ha seguido todos estos años porque el castillo de Csejthe le pertenecía. Ha tratado de recuperarlo sin éxito durante más de dos siglos. Si no estoy mal, incluso contactó a tu abogado para quitártelo –dijo Edward. ¡Así que ella era la señorita misteriosa cuyo abogado había llevado al señor Black a la corte para quedarse con una de mis propiedades!

-¡No sabía que el castillo de Csejthe estuviese entre mis propiedades! -exclamé.

-Hace parte de la herencia que tus primos han estado tratando de arrebatarte. Sabes que están aliados con los vampyr, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé -respondí. -Bueno, pues... tu familia quiere tu dinero y los vampyr quieren el mencionado castillo. Ahora entendía aquella conversación de mis primos que Rosalie me había reportado. En ella hablaban de una propiedad de Csejthe y de una posible boda entre James y yo...

-Por mí, ¡los vampyr pueden quedarse con lo que se les venga en gana con tal de que me dejen vivir en paz!

-No sabes lo que dices, Bella -dijo Edward, apretando la mandíbula-. Ese lugar es muy importante. En él hay una habitación a la que los vampyr no pueden entrar: es la celda donde murió Victoria. Está resguardada por una puerta Székely que ni yo mismo he podido abrir.

-Y... ¿para qué querrías tú abrir esa celda? -pregunté, pero comencé a intuir la respuesta antes que Edward hablase.

-El tercer cofre de plata -dijo él, tal como lo había supuesto-. Necesito darle muerte a Victoria -continuó-. Debo reunir los cinco maderos de la cruz Patriarcal. Si no lo hago pronto, me convertiré en uno de ellos... para siempre. Dicho esto, bajó la mirada. La cicatriz en su cuello palpitaba. Edward Cullen estaba sufriendo intensamente. Recordé el poema que el padre Marcus había logrado traducir del libro que narraba la crónica de la vida de Victoria_:_

_Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento. _

_Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión._

_Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos. _

_Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón_.

Quise llorar. Gracias a las palabras de Edward, el acertijo al fin cobraba sentido para mí: el madero de la crucifixión había quedado impregnado del sufrimiento de Cristo... y había sido transformado, por medio de un buen gitano, en cinco estacas que ahora debían ser reunidas para enviar a los vampyr al infierno.

-La cruz Patriarcal debe ser restablecida a su forma original. Una vez sea así... debo atravesar con ella el corazón de Victoria –dijo Edward. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y estaba transpirando profusamente.

-Edward... ¿qué buscaba Victoria aquella vez que revolvió mi habitación en Sainte-Marie? -pregunté.

-La clave para abrir la puerta Székely del castillo de Csejthe –dijo él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano-. Tal fue el motivo de que Victoria se presentara en el internado. Supuso que la propietaria legal de su castillo también tendría en su poder la famosa clave. Por cierto: ésta debe estar escondida en algún lugar... en alguna de tus propiedades.

-Pero, si lo que desea en realidad es la clave para abrir la celda, ¿por qué se ha empeñado con tanto ahínco en adueñarse del castillo de nuevo? -Digamos que el castillo de Csejthe tiene para ella un valor... sentimental. Fue allí donde le entregó su alma al demonio.

-Edward, yo... -comencé a decir. Quería contarle que conocía la clave para abrir la puerta. Sabía que tenía que tratarse del papel que había encontrado dentro de aquel libro de cubierta roja en el palacete de Pest.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él, pero su mente no estaba conmigo. Estaba luchando contra algo que era casi superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué tienes? -le pregunté, asustada.

-¡Nada! -dijo él, ahogando un grito. Estaba temblando.

-¿Necesitas beber agua? Podemos volver al río... -sugerí.

-¡Cúbrete el cuello, por Dios, mujer! -exclamó. Entonces lo comprendí. Edward tenía sed. Sed de sangre. Aterrorizada, deshice el chal tan pronto como pude y me lo puse alrededor del cuello y los hombros. Edward había caído de rodillas. El pelo le cubría el rostro. Estaba asiendo su crucifijo con ambas manos mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

-Sangre de Cristo (vino consagrado)-dijo convulsamente-. Aquí dentro... ¡por favor! Estaba enseñándome su maletín. Lo abrí velozmente. Había varios frascos y botellas. Edward metió su mano y sacó una botella de vidrio verde oscuro que se deslizó de entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre el césped. La tomé y la destapé, temblando a mi vez, mientras Edward sumía el rostro en los cuencos de sus manos. Me arrodillé a su lado para darle de beber. Intenté hacer sus manos a un lado, pero él esquivó el contacto conmigo con violencia.

-¡No! -gritó-. ¡No me mires! ¡Date la vuelta! Sabía que sería una visión escalofriante. Aun así, Edward estaba perdiendo todo dominio sobre sí y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de ayudarlo. Me puse de rodillas detrás de él y lo aferré por debajo del rostro con uno de mis brazos. Antes que él pudiese hacer nada, puse la botella contra sus labios con la otra mano. Sentí que un espasmo recorría su cuerpo y me abracé a él con fuerza sin dejar de darle de beber de la botella. Edward lanzó un rugido que me estremeció hasta lo más profundo.

Era un grito de verdadero dolor, como no había oído otro antes. El calor que surgía de él mientras se sacudía era tanto que me dio una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo. Pasaron vanos minutos en los que supe que Edward estaba experimentando lo que era quemarse en las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

-¡No me sueltes! -gimió-. ¡No me sueltes! Lo rodeé con ambos brazos asiendo aún la botella y me quedé pegada a él sin saber qué esperar, rezando para que Dios aplacase su sufrimiento. Pasados varios minutos, sentí que sus músculos se aflojaban. Edward exhaló antes de dejar que el peso de su cuerpo cayese sobre mí. Yo había hecho uso de todas mis fuerzas para sostenerlo todo ese tiempo. Estaba agotada. Puse la botella a un lado y apoyé las manos sobre la tierra, sentándome y permitiendo que el cuerpo de Edward se deslizara hasta mi regazo. Aparté los mechones húmedos de pelo castaño que le cubrían el rostro y al fin me atreví a mirarlo: estaba bañado en sudor y lucía tan pálido como la muerte misma, pero respiraba. Abrió los párpados lentamente y sus lánguidos ojos grises encontraron los míos.

-Gracias, Bella... No queda mucho tiempo -dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. Unos segundos después escuché la voz de Rosalie, llamándonos a través de la espesura.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estáis?

-iRosalie! -grité-. ¡Aquí! Hubo un rumor de pasos acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos. El espeso follaje se abrió y Rosalie apareció ante mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó, corriendo hacia nosotros y arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Cullen fue atacado por Victoria, Rosalie -respondí-. Debe haber sido hace mucho, porque el simillimum del padre Anastasio no ha podido ayudarle. Se está transformando en uno de ellos poco a poco, como le ocurrió a Angela weber.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó ella con expresión de pánico, apartándose de Edward con rapidez-. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, Rosalie. Estaba teniendo uno de esos ataques, tal como le ocurría a angela y.. . me pidió que le diese sangre de Cristo, pero creo que su estado sólo ha sido aplacado de forma temporal. Dice que su única salvación es matar a Victoria, el vampyr que lo atacó, y no queda mucho tiempo. ¡Está sufriendo tanto! ¿Crees que puedas encontrar el campamento y después venir a buscarnos con Emmett o alguien de su familia? No creo que Cullen pueda seguir andando...

-Claro que sí, Bella -respondió. Noté que miraba a Edward con temor-. Regresaré por vosotros con Emmett. Esperé que Rosalie pudiese, en efecto, reunirse con su amado.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si el campamento ha sido levantado?

-Si es así, volveré de inmediato -dijo-. Pero sé que los gitanos aún están allí. Siento la presencia de mi esposo muy cerca de aquí.

-Parte entonces -le dije-. Y trata de recordar el lugar en donde estamos. . .

-No te preocupes. No puedo extraviarme, llevo el hijo de un gitano dentro de mí, ¿recuerdas? -dijo sonriendo, pero súbitamente se puso muy seria de nuevo-. Bella... ¿crees que sea posible que Cullen trate de atacarte? ¿No sería mejor que lo dejásemos aquí y vinieras conmigo? Tuve que considerar lo que mi amiga me decía. Sabía el riesgo que corría estando cerca de Edward. Aun así, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para separarme de él.

-Estoy viva gracias a él, Rosalie. No puedo dejarlo solo. Se halla en un estado muy vulnerable.

-Te entiendo... -dijo-. Pero ten cuidado, Bella.

-Lo tendré -respondí, aunque en realidad no sabía qué podría hacer en el caso de que Edward no pudiese contenerse e intentase atacarme.

-Rosalie -pedí, antes que desapareciera de nuevo entre los árboles-: no regreséis sin el cofre, si es que aún lo conserva tu esposo. Temo que tendremos que partir de inmediato a buscar el tercer cofre. Cullen sabe dónde está. Sólo reuniendo todos los maderos de la cruz Patriarcal de nuevo podremos darles muerte a nuestros enemigos y liberar a Cullen de su tormento.

-Así lo haremos, Bella -respondió-. Te lo prometo. Y, diciendo esto, partió en busca del padre de su hijo. El sol se movía por el cielo, filtrándose en el bosque a través de las copas de los árboles. Me pregunté si Victoria y los suyos estarían cerca y si lograrían rastrear a Edward. Improvisé una almohada con mi capa y acomodé la cabeza de Edward sobre ella lo mejor que pude. Rosalie había dejado el cesto de los víveres conmigo, llevándose un pequeño atado con pan y queso. Saqué un pedazo de pan del cesto y comí en silencio mientras cuidaba de Edward. Esperé que la sangre de Cristo tuviese sobre él un efecto parecido al que la comunión solía tener sobre angela, según lo que ella había escrito en su diario, permitiéndole comer y sentir algo de paz.

Sacudí las migajas que habían caído sobre mis faldas rotas y oré a Dios con toda la devoción de mi alma para que nos protegiese de los vampyr y nos ayudase a recobrar todos los maderos de la cruz Patriarcal. El maletín de Edward había quedado abierto y la botella que contenía la sangre de Cristo estaba aún destapada sobre el suelo. Después de buscar un buen rato, encontré la tapa entre las briznas de hierba y la cené de nuevo para meterla en el maletín de Edward. Habría deseado no sentir curiosidad por saber qué tanto había dentro de dicho maletín, pero no pude resistir la tentación de echarle una ojeada cuando introduje en él la botella de vidrio verde.

Sus contenidos habían quedado revueltos y varios frasquitos de diferentes tamaños habían rodado por todas partes. Por fortuna, nada parecía haberse regado. Encontré un par de libros, un saco de terciopelo y dos cajas de madera, la una más grande que la otra. En el fondo del maletín distinguí unas varas talladas que llamaron mi atención. Las palpé con mi mano temblorosa y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí.

Supe entonces que se trataba de dos de las estacas de madera que en otros tiempos habían conformado la cruz Patriarcal: el poder que se desprendía de ellas era tan intenso que comprendí que sólo algo de tal magnitud pudiese destruir a nuestros enemigos. Todos mis temores se disiparon, dando paso a una verdadera confianza en Dios. Me sentí tan feliz que, cuando Edward me habló, no supe qué me decía. Se había sentado y me miraba desde donde estaba pero su voz sonaba muy lejana, como si proviniese de algún remoto sueño que fuera mucho menos real que el mundo en que, por unos instantes, me había adentrado.

-¿Lo harás? -preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué? -pregunté, aún en estado de ensoñación.

-Matarme. Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la lúgubre realidad. Miré a mi alrededor y recordé las circunstancias en las que nos hallábamos. Comencé a sentir que retornaba a mis percepciones habituales.

-¿Matarte? -balbucí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si llego a transformarme en vampyr. Necesito que me des tu palabra -dijo Edward. Pensé en lo que me pedía y supe que me sería imposible llevarlo a cabo. La belleza de su alma se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su voz.

-Jamás -dije. Edward me miró extrañado.

-¿Jamás? -preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eso no va a pasar -respondí-. Vamos a destruir a los vampyr y tú vas a estar bien.

-Bella -dijo-, has sido testigo de lo que me ocurre. Si el tiempo pasa y Victoria sigue viva... ya no podré luchar contra la fuerza maligna que se está apoderando de mí. Ya no seré yo mismo. Prefiero morir a perder mi alma.

-No vas a perder tu alma, Edward -dije, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él. Me senté a su lado sobre la hierba.

-¿De veras eso es lo que crees? ¿Es que no los has visto? ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Recuerda lo que hicieron con tu amiga Ángela! ¡Recuerda la fiesta de Ujvary! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes las cosas de las que son capaces! ¿Has mirado a Victoria a los ojos? ¿Has visto el mal que su mirada encierra?

-Sí -respondí-. Pero también te he visto a ti a los ojos. Tú nunca serías como ellos.

-Mis fuerzas menguan, Bella. Cada día siento más deseos de... -Edward tragó en seco y bajó la mirada-. No podrías comprender por lo que estoy pasando. Llegará el momento en que la sangre de Cristo tampoco podrá hacer nada por mí. Al comienzo, era sólo como quemarme un poco por dentro. Ahora es un dolor infinito... Ya lo has visto tú misma. Finalmente no servirá de nada... y seré suyo.

-¿Suyo? -pregunté-. ¿De quién?

-De Victoria -respondió por entre los dientes-. Eso es lo que ella desea. Si me transformase definitivamente en vampyr, ella tendría poder absoluto sobre mí... y yo prefiero morir a ser su amante.

-¿Su amante? -pregunté, alarmada.

-Sí -dijo él-. Victoria está... encaprichada conmigo. Por ello me estoy convirtiendo en vampyr. De no haber sido así, tal vez sólo me habría matado... lo que no habría distado mucho de vivir exclusivamente en función de salvar mi alma y vengarme de esa maldita concubina del demonio. No existen palabras que puedan expresar el odio que siento por ella. Sólo mientras mi sed de venganza sea superior a mi sed de sangre seguiré siendo mi propio dueño.

-¿Alguna vez has...? -pregunté, sin atreverme a terminar la frase. Temía escuchar la respuesta. Sus ojos plomizos se detuvieron en los míos. Había tanto dolor en ellos que no tuvo que responder a mi pregunta.

-¿Deseas saber cómo ocurrió, Bella? -pregunto. Su voz revelaba un vacío abismal, el tipo de vacío que sólo surge de un corazón que ha albergado demasiado tiempo la más profunda desesperanza. Asentí, tragando en seco. Hubiese querido poder consolarlo, pero sabía que era imposible.

**maca adb gracias por tu comentario de verdad que me anima mucho saber que hay personas alas que les gusta la historia :D**

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	20. VENGANZA (HISTORIA DE EDWARD CULLEN)

Desde que Victoria me atacó, he tenido que romper todos mis lazos con el mundo. No puedo darme el lujo de tener amigos, no sólo porque ella trataría de destruir a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de mí, sino porque yo mismo me he ido convirtiendo en un ser al cual cada vez le es más difícil controlar instintos que le son totalmente ajenos.

Vi a Victoria Báthory por primera vez una noche sin luna en la que había salido a cabalgar solo por las praderas que rodeaban la casa de mis padres. En ese entonces, solía dejar que mi caballo galopara libremente hasta que ambos quedásemos felizmente agotados, para después tumbarme sobre el prado a mirar las estrellas.

Esa noche me había alejado de la propiedad bastante más de lo habitual, y me había detenido al lado del bosque a descansar. Había notado que mi caballo estaba algo inquieto; había algo diferente en el aire aquella noche, el 7 de septiembre de 1877. Me acerqué a un riachuelo que estaba a unos pocos pasos de nosotros para refrescarme un poco. Me quité la chaqueta y me incliné sobre sus aguas para beber. Estaba acalorado y bebí largo tiempo, salpicándome el rostro con agua.

El relincho de mi caballo me hizo elevar la vista. Se había levantado sobre sus dos patas traseras, pateando en el aire con los cascos delanteros. Me incorporé rápidamente y me acerqué a él para revisarlo pero no cesaba de saltar y sacudirse. De repente, un viento frío llegó hasta mí, calándome los huesos. Una densa bruma apareció de la nada y, en unos pocos segundos, el bosque, mi caballo y yo quedamos envueltos en su blanca espesura. Mi caballo se aquietó de un momento al otro y sólo se escuchó el rumor de las hojas agitándose en el viento.

Una extraña sensación de miedo me invadió. Sentí que tenía que irme de allí de inmediato, pero no podía hacer nada. No entendía qué me ocurría; era como si mi espíritu presintiese que algo muy siniestro estaba ocurriendo sin que mi cuerpo pudiese reaccionar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que vi que algo se movía entre las ramas de los árboles.

Al principio, creí que se trataba de mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, pero después de cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir, comprobé que, efectivamente, la silueta de una mujer estaba acercándose a mí. Era una visión terrorífica: Victoria Báthory jamás podría haberme parecido bella. Su vestido negro se perdía entre las sombras y su rostro entre la niebla, pero sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sus labios entreabiertos esbozaban una sonrisa macabra

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo, y yo no pude responder nada. Estaba paralizado del terror-. He estado esperando este momento largo tiempo. Jane tenía razón: eres igual a él. Tal vez, incluso, más bello.

No sabía quién era esa mujer cuya voz me helaba la sangre, pero hubiese preferido que la tierra se abriese en ese momento a seguir viendo esos ojos llenos de crueldad. Se me ocurrió que podía tratarse del mismísimo Lucifer que hubiese tomado la forma de una mujer para venir a llevarse mi alma. Mis pensamientos no se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

-Ven conmigo -prosiguió-. Te daré todo lo que hayas deseado. -Dio otro paso hacia mí y me rodeó con sus fríos brazos, clavando su mirada de muerte en la mía.

-No deseo nada... -balbucí-. Sólo quiero irme a casa con mis padres. Por favor. . .

-¿Te gusta la oscuridad, Edward? -preguntó y, acercándose a mí, me besó. Estaba tan aterrorizado que, al comienzo, no pude moverme, pero el desagrado que me producía era violento. En un impulso, pude zafarme de su abrazo y corrí a esconderme detrás de un árbol. Entonces la niebla se hizo tan densa que ya no pude ver nada. Yo jadeaba en silencio, rogando para que no pudiese encontrarme, pero no conocía el tipo de criatura que me acosaba. Le pedí a Dios que me protegiese, pero mi fe se había debilitado a causa del miedo. Busqué en vano el pequeño crucifijo que solía llevar alrededor del cuello a petición de mi madre: había olvidado ponérmelo aquel día.

-¿Por qué huyes? -preguntó la mujer, apareciendo ante mí-. ¿Es que no soy bella? Puedo darte más placeres de los que jamás hayas soñado. ..-Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza. -¡Respóndeme! -exclamó ella, cambiando de tono. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color rojo intenso. Hice un esfuerzo por hablar, pero nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida.

-¡Tengo miedo! -dije, por fin-. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mi? Entonces la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, pero todo lo que yo podía percibir de ella era falsedad y podredumbre.

-Mi nombre es Victoria Báthory y he venido a reclamar lo que es mío. Me perteneces, Edward... aunque aún no lo sepas -respondió. -Todo lo que te ofrezco es placer. Sería mejor que lo aceptaras voluntariamente. -Estuve seguro de que sí era el demonio que había emergido de los infiernos para tentarme, aunque yo no me sentía tentado en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué me atormentas? ¡No deseo los placeres que prometes! -exclamé-. ¡No te pertenezco y nunca te perteneceré! Jamás te invoqué, Lucifer, iTe ordeno que te vayas en el nombre de Dios!

Ignoraba de dónde había sacado el coraje para pronunciar esas palabras, pero no esperé a ver su reacción: emprendí una ciega carrera en medio de la niebla hacia donde creía que había dejado mi caballo, con tanta suerte que lo encontré. En menos de un segundo ya estaba sentado sobre él, y lo hice cabalgar en dirección al riachuelo. No me importaba a dónde llegásemos, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de esa niebla y alejarme de esa aparición demoníaca. Mi caballo y yo cruzamos el riachuelo y, cuando estuvimos al otro lado, seguimos cabalgando hasta que estuvimos fuera de la niebla. No me atreví a mirar hacia atrás hasta que encontramos el camino de vuelta a casa: no había mujer o niebla.

Estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Mis padres estaban disfrutando de la que para ellos seguía siendo una plácida noche de verano cuando me vieron entrar.

-¡Dios mío, Edward! -exclamó mi madre, levantándose y dejando su labor de tejido sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Por tu palidez, se diría que ha vuelto An Gorta Mór!- Aunque la hambruna había terminado hacía más de dos décadas y mis padres gozaban de relativa prosperidad en Irlanda, morir de hambre me parecía un prospecto menos aterrador que regresar al bosque. Me fue difícil hablar, aun creyéndome en un lugar seguro.

-El demonio. . -balbucí, apoyándome contra la puerta-. ¡He visto al demonio! -Mi padre puso su vaso de whiskey a un lado y se incorporó de su silla.

-Pero, ¿qué dices, muchacho? -preguntó, con expresión asustada-. ¿Cómo que has visto al demonio?

-Una mujer... la niebla espesa... quería llevarme con ella... -dije. Mi padre me sirvió un vaso de licor y me obligó a sentarme.

-¡Habla pronto, Edward! -dijo mi madre, poniendo su mano temblorosa sobre la mía-. ¡Me tienes muy asustada!- Tomé un trago de visce beatha y procedí a narrarles lo que acababa de vivir. Era obvio que mi madre estaba horrorizada con lo que había escuchado, y los ojos de mi padre habían adquirido una expresión de desconsuelo absoluto que yo jamás había visto en ellos hasta entonces. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos que parecieron eternidades. Al fin mi padre rompió el silencio:

-Son ellos -sentenció. Un terror helado se apoderó de mí. Mi padre sabía muy bien de quiénes hablaba, y él jamás bromeaba.

-¿Quiénes, padre? -pregunté, aunque apenas me sentía capaz de hablar.

-Los vampyr respondió. El tono de su voz era tan pesado como una lápida-. ¿Sabes qué es un vampyr, Edward? Yo asentí. Mi madre puso su frágil mano sobre la mía, y vi que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

-¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! -dijo-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tendremos que irnos de aquí -respondió mi padre. Yo hubiese querido llorar al escuchar a mis padres hablar de esa forma, pero el miedo que sentía no me lo permitió.

-Los vampyr han perseguido a nuestra familia durante siglos, Edward -dijo mi padre-. Pensé que no nos encontrarían, pero veo que me he equivocado. ¡Qué desgracia la nuestra! Debo contártelo todo, hijo. Tendré que hablar pronto, que Dios me ayude a hacerlo con claridad. Lo que voy a decirte me lo refirió tu abuelo en su lecho de muerte, y él mismo jamás tuvo ningún encuentro con ellos... Las palabras de mi padre han permanecido grabadas en mi memoria a través de los años. Esa fue la noche en que conocí la historia de Victoria Báthory... la noche en que descubrí que mi destino estaba marcado con el sello de la oscuridad mucho antes que mi madre me diera a luz exactamente veinte años atrás.

-Victoria Báthory es un vampyr -dijo mi padre-. Esa criatura maldita fue una condesa magyar en su tiempo... En su tiempo de vida, quiero decir, antes de convertirse en el ser inmortal que es. Murió en 1614, encerrada en una celda sin ventanas, como castigo por sus crímenes: ella y sus cómplices, Jane Darvulia y Alec Ujvary, raptaban jovencitas para torturarlas y asesinarlas... pero no sólo gozaban infligiendo dolor a sus víctimas, sino que también bebían su sangre. ¡Sí! ¡Eran demonios antes de transformarse en vampyr! Al parecer, Victoria gustaba especialmente de bañarse en la sangre de dichas doncellas pues creía que esto preservaría su belleza y juventud... –mi padre tragó en seco y continuo:

Victoria Báthory estaba casada con el Héroe negro del ejército húngaro, el conde Ferenc Nadasdy. Como éste pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa peleando contra los turcos, ella aprovechaba su ausencia para llevar a cabo sus abominables prácticas. La condesa siempre tuvo gran cantidad de amantes, entre ellos la misma Jane Darvulia. Tendrás que perdonarme, hijo, por afligirte con tan repugnantes historias, ¡creí que jamás llegaría el día en que tendría que hacerlo! Limpiándose con el pañuelo el sudor que empapaba su frente, prosiguió:

-Victoria era considerada una mujer extraordinariamente bella y poderosa. Nadie jamás la había rechazado... hasta el nefasto día en que se le antojó seducir a un joven de la nobleza menor. Su nombre era Carlisle Cullen. Como podrás adivinar, es tu antepasado. Pues bien: el joven Carlisle no sólo era apuesto sino también valiente y de noble corazón. Según me contó tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, la voz de Carlisle jamás tembló cuando de oponerse a alguna injusticia se tratara. El pueblo de Csejthe lo amaba y, aunque su carácter compasivo no fuese muy apreciado por los otros miembros de la nobleza, éstos no podían evitar quererlo también.

Fue sólo cuando Carlisle se presentó en un baile ofrecido en casa de la familia Majorova que Victoria se percató de su apostura. Para entonces, ella ya había adquirido la reputación de ser una mujer cruel y, aunque nadie sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos horrores que se cometían dentro de las paredes de su castillo, todos aceptaban su comportamiento como típico de una dama de su rango. Todos menos Carlisle, quien despreciaba a todo aquel que no tratase a sus siervos con dignidad y respeto, y ya había escuchado algunas quejas de boca de los campesinos acerca del brutal proceder de Victoria:

la condesa hacía que sus trabajadores fuesen fustigados al desnudo por la parte delantera de sus cuerpos si alguno de ellos cometía la falta más insignificante, mientras ella observaba el espectáculo divertida. También solía enterrar alfileres en los cuerpos de sus doncellas cuando estaba de mal humor. Tales historias le habían arrancado lágrimas de dolor a Carlisle, quien se había colmado de ira contra Victoria desde ese momento.

"Cuando supo que Victoria se encontraba entre los comensales del baile al que había asistido, Carlisle quiso partir de inmediato, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Victoria ya lo hubiese visto desde el balcón y se hubiese prendado de él. En ese entonces, Carlisle era un joven de diecisiete años de edad y ella tenía al menos unos veinte más que él, pero esa diferencia de edad, en vez de desalentar a la condesa, había enardecido su deseo de cautivar la atención de aquel muchacho a quien nunca antes había visto y que se había marchado de la casa de los Majorova sin siquiera haber bailado una pieza con ella.

"A partir de esa noche, Victoria comenzó a dar baile tras baile en su castillo, enviando siempre una invitación a Carlisle y a sus padres, quienes se guardaron muy bien de asistir a ellos sin sospechar el resentimiento que estaban desatando en la orgullosa condesa.

"Un buen día la paciencia de Victoria llegó a su límite y se decidió a ir personalmente al encuentro del joven Carlisle. Los padres del muchacho estaban en Viena cuando Victoria se hizo anunciar en casa de los Cullen, y Carlisle no tuvo más remedio que recibirla, tratándose de quien se trataba y desconociendo las intenciones de la condesa. Cuando Victoria se despojó de su vestido frente a Carlisle y le ordenó que la hiciese suya, el joven quedó perplejo. Al principio, Victoria creyó que el muchacho había enmudecido de admiración, pero cuando Carlisle le pidió con toda seriedad que se vistiera y regresara a su castillo, la condesa montó en cólera y se marchó jurando venganza.

"Pasados unos cuantos días, Carlisle supo que Victoria había estado inquiriendo entre sus allegados si había alguna joven a quien él pretendiese: como no había tal mujer, Victoria había quedado desprovista de una víctima a quien culpar por el desdén de Carlisle, lo que había incrementado su ira. Siendo Victoria una dama tan prominente, se propuso arruinar a la familia de Carlisle, cosa que habría logrado si los padres de este último no hubiesen decidido vender sus propiedades y mudarse lejos de allí en cuanto supieron que la condesa les había declarado su enemistad. Nadie quería caer en desgracia con los Báthory, una de las familias magyar más influyentes en aquel entonces. La condesa trató de hallar a Carlisle sin éxito, pero jamás olvidó la forma en que el miembro más joven de la familia Cullen la había rechazado.

"Varios años después, los más de seiscientos cincuenta asesinatos que la condesa había cometido fueron descubiertos y tuvo que comparecer ante la ley. Dada su posición, no fue sentenciada a la horca como el resto de sus cómplices sino condenada a pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en su habitación del castillo de Csejthe. Victoria murió en la oscuridad de su celda sin que sus crímenes fuesen dados a conocer públicamente: todos los registros de la corte fueron escondidos y un edicto real prohibió la mención de su nombre.

"Sólo al escuchar que Victoria había muerto se atrevió Carlisle a volver a su amado pueblo de Csejthe. Para ese momento ya tenía una esposa y un hijo pequeño, y estaba por cumplir los 35 años de edad. No sabía que la condesa había hecho un pacto con el demonio antes de morir y que había regresado de la tumba convertida en una criatura infinitamente más poderosa de lo que jamás hubiese podido serlo en vida. Victoria Báthory se habia transformado en un ser inmortal que se alimentaría de la sangre de incontables víctimas a través de los siglos a partir de ese momento. Carlisle había vuelto a comprar la que había sido la casa de su infancia y se había instalado en ella con su familia, ignorando las fuerzas siniestras que se cernían a su alrededor: Victoria aún no había perdonado la ofensa que había recibido de su parte y estaba ya saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza.

"Un día Carlisle regresó de su acostumbrado paseo vespertino para encontrar a su esposa sobre un enorme charco de sangre y a Victoria alimentándose de ella. Profiriendo gritos de horror, Carlisle se lanzó sobre el que creyó se trataba del fantasma de la difunta condesa de Csejthe, pero ésta demostró ser tan real como el mismo Carlisle. Victoria estaba muy interesada en que Carlisle supiera que la muerte no había sido un impedimento para vengarse y, entre carcajadas demoníacas, le contó que habia hecho un pacto con el diablo en vida para poder regresar en la forma de un inmortal vampyr después que su cuerpo humano fuese inhumado. Al parecer, Carlisle tuvo la suerte de que Victoria siguiera deseándolo a pesar de sí, porque se detuvo antes de matarlo para darle la opción de convertirlo en un vampyr igual a ella si accedía a ser su amante. Carlisle fingió aceptar el ofrecimiento de Victoria y ella se hizo una herida en la muñeca para darle de beber. En vez de alimentarse de la infernal sangre de la condesa, Carlisle se apoderó de una de las antorchas que colgaban del muro y le prendió fuego a su enemiga. Mientras ésta aullaba de dolor e intentaba extinguir las llamas que la envolvían, Carlisle hizo lo posible por reanimar a su esposa moribunda, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sabiendo que la condesa iría tras él, tomó a su hijo en brazos y huyó del lugar en su caballo, no sin antes jurar regresar a Csejthe para darle muerte al vampyr.

"Unos buenos campesinos socorrieron a Carlisle y le dieron posada, pero él temía por su vida y partió al día siguiente. Pensando que tanto su hijo como él estarían más seguros en medio de hombres de Dios, optó por refugiarse en un antiguo monasterio que no estaba muy lejos de la región. Estando allí, Carlisle tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a un anciano monje que había seguido los pasos de Dorotea.

Szentes, una antigua empleada de Victoria que había sido ejecutada por su complicidad en los crímenes de la condesa y a quien algunos aldeanos habían acusado de ser bruja. Después de escuchar la historia de Carlisle, el monje se había alarmado tanto que había decidido viajar inmediatamente a Asís, donde vivía un buen amigo suyo a quien no veía hacía más de veinte años: la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo, un viejo fraile franciscano, éste le había advertido acerca de la existencia de maléficas criaturas que. Se alimentaban de la sangre de los humanos. El monje recordaba que su amigo también las había llamado vampyr, confirmando así la historia que Carlisle le había referido. Carlisle y el monje supusieron que habría sido Dorotea Szentes quien había iniciado a Victoria en las artes negras y quien la había ayudado a realizar el pacto con Lucifer para convertirse en vampyr.

"A su regreso de Asís, el monje se había encontrado con que una extraña peste había invadido el pueblo de Csejthe y sus alrededores: varios habitantes habían muerto desangrados en sus lechos a causa de las mordeduras de algún animal que aún no había podido ser identificado. Las víctimas sufrían de violentos ataques de rabia y horribles alucinaciones antes de expirar maldiciendo la cruz de Cristo y el nombre de Dios. Instruido por el fraile franciscano, el monje se aseguró de seccionar las cabezas de todos aquellos que habían muerto a causa de la peste que azotaba la región, sabiendo que se trataba, en realidad, de los ataques del vampyr en que se había transformado la condesa de Csejthe.

"Carlisle y el monje buscaron el escondite de Victoria durante meses antes de encontrarlo. Cuando al fin descubrieron el ataúd en que la condesa dormía, que era, por supuesto, uno muy distinto al que se creía contenía sus restos y que había sido enviado a la cripta familiar de los Báthory en Nyírbátor, Carlisle y el monje seccionaron su cabeza y les prendieron fuego a sus restos, pero los ataques en la región no cesaron: Victoria Báthory era, en verdad, inmortal, tal como había proclamado serlo... O, al menos, era invulnerable a los métodos que estaban empleando para dar descanso eterno a sus víctimas.

"Un mes después, las muertes de Csejthe cesaron repentinamente: al regresar al lugar de descanso de Victoria, el monje halló su ataúd vacío. Así continuó estándolo a partir de ese momento. Carlisle y el monje supusieron entonces, y no se equivocaban, que el vampyr de Csejthe había partido a otro lugar donde pudiese obrar sin interferencias. Carlisle intentó encontrar a la asesina de su esposa sin ninguna suerte; no había registros de extrañas muertes por ataques que pudiesen adjudicárseles a los vampyr en ningún lugar del reino.

"El anciano monje se propuso documentar la crónica de la vida y transformación en vampyr de Victoria Báthory y comenzó a escribir un libro en minucioso detalle. Más adelante serían agregadas al libro ilustraciones realizadas por otro joven y talentoso monje que conocía muy bien los rostros de Victoria y sus cómplices pues a menudo había sido comisionado por la nobleza para hacer sus retratos. Después de hacer una extensa investigación entre los habitantes de la región, Carlisle y el monje llegaron a conocer todos los crímenes que la condesa había cometido durante su vida. Sin embargo, no había rastros de ella: parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

"En 1630, Carlisle y su hijo conocieron al gitano que les revelaría la historia de la cruz Patriarcal. En aquel entonces, los gitanos no eran menos despreciados entre los húngaros que hoy en día y, cada vez que acampaban cerca de alguna población, no faltaba quien los agrediera. Una mañana en que Carlisle y su hijo caminaban a las afueras del bosque, escucharon unos gritos de mujer que provenían del interior de la espesura y se apresuraron a socorrer a quien estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Pronto hallaron a dos muchachos que se entretenían golpeando a una joven gitana. Después de darles a los jóvenes una paliza, llevaron a la gitana a la casa que habían comprado en el pueblo, donde cuidaron de ella hasta que se repuso. Cuando la acompañaron de vuelta al campamento para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese hacerle daño, el padre de la joven se mostró tan agradecido que, derramando lágrimas de amistad, les ofreció hermanarse con ellos por medio de un pacto de sangre. Carlisle no deseaba unir su sangre con la de ninguna otra persona, menos aún después de su experiencia con la condesa. Temiendo ofender al amable gitano, decidió narrarle su historia. El gitano lo escuchó con toda atención y, cuando Carlisle hubo terminado, procedió a contarle a su vez cómo los suyos habían sido atacados por los vampyr desde hacia dieciséis años. Los gitanos habían supuesto que los vampyr andaban tras tres cofres de plata que ellos custodiaban hacía cinco siglos y, como el contenido de los cofres era en extremo sagrado y valioso, habían decidido dividirlos entre la familia y tomar caminos separados. Carlisle intuyó que los cofres debían ser de gran importancia en la lucha contra los vampyr y se atrevió a preguntarle al gitano cuál era su contenido. El gitano entonces le reveló que los cofres escondían en su interior cinco pedazos de madera que habían conformado en tiempos remotos la cruz Patriarcal.

"Esa noche, al regresar a su casa, Carlisle no durmió. No podía dejar de preguntarse para qué los demoníacos vampyr querrían apoderarse de algo tan sagrado como las cinco piezas del madero en el que Cristo había muerto. Entonces, Carlisle le pidió a Dios que lo iluminase y elevó una plegaria. De repente escuchó una voz proveniente de su interior. Era una voz hermosa y poderosa que le decía:

_Cinco son los pedazos que evocan su sufrimiento._

_Grande fue el tormento que encerraba su pasión._

_Al reunirse los cinco acabarán los lamentos._

_Si atravesaran el fondo de su oscuro corazón._

Conmovido, Carlisle se apresuró a escribir lo que había escuchado: sabía que Dios acababa de señalarle la única forma en que podía dar muerte a su enemiga, y comprendió que la razón por la que los vampyr deseaban adueñarse de los cofres era la necesidad de destruir lo único que podía enviarlos definitivamente al infierno. Al día siguiente muy temprano regresó al campamento de los gitanos para contarles lo que había descubierto, pero se encontró con que éstos se habían marchado. Nunca los volvería a ver. El buen Carlisle murió de viejo sin hallar a su enemiga ni tampoco a los gitanos que le habían ayudado a conocer el modo de acabar con ella.

"El poema fue transcrito al libro que el anciano monje había comenzado a escribir acerca de Victoria. Para ese entonces Carlisle ya había fallecido y el libro estaba en manos del joven monje que se había dispuesto a ilustrarlo en memoria de su tutor. Al terminar de decorar las cubiertas, el joven monje le obsequió el libro al hijo de Carlisle y le deseó suerte en su propósito de destruir a la Condesa sangrienta. El hijo de Carlisle fusionó el emblema familiar de los Cullen, la flor de lis, con el de la cruz Patriarcal, haciendo honor a la divina revelación que su padre había tenido. Desde ese entonces, el escudo de los Cullen ha sido una cruz Patriarcal entre cuyas líneas se enredan pequeñas flores de lis. Aunque el hijo de Carlisle no volvió a saber de la asesina de su madre, cuidó con su vida el libro que le había obsequiado el monje, legándoselo más adelante a su propio hijo, junto con el recuento de todo lo que sabía acerca de los vampyr.

"El nieto de Carlisle, Adrian Cullen, no era físicamente parecido a su abuelo aunque si tenía los mismos rasgos de personalidad que habían caracterizado a este último: era bondadoso, compasivo, y tenía una genuina aversión hacia cualquier tipo de injusticia. Por desgracia, Adrian era un hombre incrédulo y había preferido pensar que su abuelo había imaginado todo lo relacionado con los vampyr. Había crecido en París pero, después de cumplir los cuarenta años de edad, había tenido el deseo de conocer la tierra de sus padres. Adrian Cullen se había casado con una mujer francesa y había tenido dos hijos con ella, Esme y Anthony. Aunque su familia no lo había acompañado en este viaje, Adrian estaba muy entusiasmado por conocer la región donde su abuelo Carlisle se había criado. La esposa e hijos de Adrian recibieron una carta de su parte en la que decía haber llegado a Csejthe y estar complacido con el lugar. Eso fue lo último que supieron de él: Adrian jamás regresó a Francia. Cuando su esposa fue en busca de él, nadie supo darle razón de su paradero.

"Fueron Esme y Anthony quienes encontraron el cofre en que su padre había guardado el libro de la crónica de la vida de Victoria Báthory y un manuscrito redactado por su bisabuelo que narraba la historia de su vida y cómo ésta se había visto truncada por el odio de un vampyr. Ambos dedujeron que la desaparición de su padre debía estar ligada a la malvada condesa y lamentaron profundamente el hecho de que su progenitor se hubiese tomado tan a la ligera las múltiples advertencias que Carlisle hacía en su carta a las generaciones venideras.

"Esme y Anthony comisionaron a un escribano para que hiciese una copia fiel del libro que habían heredado de su bisabuelo y cada uno guardó una de ellas. Anthony se estableció finalmente en territorio magyar, y es de él que ha surgido nuestra rama de la familia. Esme se casó con Zoltán Masen y tuvo varios hijos. Sé que tenemos un pariente de nombre Masen que vive en Csejthe. El libro que le correspondió a Anthony fue el original escrito por el monje, y es el que tenemos escondido aquí mismo en nuestra casa, en un lugar seguro. Aunque está escrito en una mezcla de húngaro y latín, lo que dice puede descifrarse con paciencia si se tiene un buen conocimiento de ambas lenguas.

"Aún conservo el manuscrito que Carlisle Cullen escribió, hijo, y lamento tanto no habértelo enseñado antes. Me temo que el escepticismo de Adrian Cullen fue lo único que heredé de mis ancestros, además del libro y el manuscrito. Tú, en cambio, eres igual a Carlisle... Tu madre encontró un retrato suyo metido entre las páginas del libro. Debe haber sido sacado del marco. Si lo vieras, pensarías que estás mirándote al espejo. Desdichadamente, creo que éste es el motivo por el que el vampyr de Csejthe anda tras de ti, hijo mío querido... Victoria Báthory aún debe estar obsesionada con la imagen del único hombre que se atrevió a rechazarla... y tú eres su viva imagen.

El terror que sentí al escuchar la historia de mi padre fue tal que creí haberme petrificado. No había visto al demonio por coincidencia: me había buscado y encontrado a propósito. Mi madre había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, y mi padre había ido a buscar el libro y el pergamino para enseñármelos. Reconocí a Victoria Báthory de inmediato, horrorizándome con las láminas que ilustraban sus actividades y también al comprobar que no había cambiado desde el siglo XVI.

-Es ella -balbucí, devolviéndole el libro a mi padre.

-El libro es tuyo ahora, Edward -dijo mi padre. Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba tan asustado como yo.

-¿Cómo vamos a proteger a nuestro hijo? -preguntó mi madre, llorando calladamente a su lado.

-No lo sé, mujer -dijo mi padre, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella-. Creí que la historia de nuestra familia con la condesa había terminado hacía mucho tiempo. También había pensado que, si algún día hubiera existido algún vampyr, se habría limitado a atacar en Csejthe... iVictoria Báthory nos ha seguido hasta Irlanda! ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?

-Debemos partir en cuanto despunte el alba... -dijo mi madre.

-Pediré a Ruairi que tenga el coche listo -dijo mi padre. Dicho esto, salió de la casa sosteniendo el crucifijo que colgaba de la pared del comedor. Mi madre se abrazó a mí. Podía sentir sus lágrimas tibias derramándose sobre mi hombro.

-¡Sólo podemos rezar! -dijo, en medio de sollozos. Yo hubiese querido unírmele pero sentía como si un pesado bloque de hierro me detuviese.

-Debo ir por mi crucifijo -dije. Mi madre se puso de pie y me dijo:

-Espera. Te traeré uno que tiene la forma de la cruz Patriarcal. Era de tu bisabuelo. Yo tenía miedo de estar solo. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver si mi padre ya regresaba de hablar con Ruairi, el peón que entonces trabajaba para nuestra familia, pero no vi nada. La noche estaba muy oscura. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que distinguí movimientos a través del grueso ventanal. Me pareció ver la delgada silueta de mi padre por unos instantes, pero después todo estaba negro de nuevo. Mi madre aún no volvía con el crucifijo prometido y mi pecho a duras penas si podía contener mi corazón. No me atrevía a moverme de la ventana.

-¿Madre? -llamé sin darme la vuelta, pero no obtuve respuesta. Fue entonces cuando algo azotó el ventanal por el que miraba hacia fuera con tal fuerza que lo rajó de arriba abajo. El terror que el impacto me produjo hizo que me cayese hacia atrás.

-¡Madre! -grité de nuevo. Sólo el silencio me habló. Temblando, me puse de pie. Algo terrible estaba ocurriendo, lo sabía. Me acerqué a la ventana. Aunque no quería saber qué había golpeado el vidrio, necesitaba asomarme. Lo que me hizo proferir un grito que inmediatamente se heló en mi garganta: afuera, en el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inerte de mi padre. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre. Quería seguir gritando, pero había perdido la voz. Corrí hacia la parte posterior de la casa, golpeando todo lo que hubiese a mi paso. Tenía que ver a mi madre. Cuando alcancé el corredor, me detuve en seco: la puerta trasera de la casa estaba abierta de par en par. El viento aullaba, arrastrando consigo las largas y livianas cortinas del ventanal. El pánico se había apoderado de mí y no podía ni siquiera moverme. No fui capaz de hablar, tampoco. Me quedé de pie frente al pasillo, quieto como una estatua, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

-Edward. . . Era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba débilmente desde la última habitación. De inmediato, mi cuerpo reaccionó y mi miedo cedió ante el amor que sentía por mi madre. Éste era superior a todo para mí. Atravesé el corredor, sintiendo que un sudor helado me cubría de pies a cabeza. Pronto llegué a la habitación y entré, atemorizado de lo que pudiese encontrar. El aroma de una vela encendida seguía allí, aunque no había ninguna llama que alumbrase la estancia.

-¿Madre? -pregunté con un hilo de voz. El viento zumbaba en mis oídos. Agucé la vista, tratando de distinguir las siluetas de los muebles en la oscuridad. Intenté concentrarme lo mejor que pude aunque la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? A tientas, di dos pasos hacia delante. Sólo entonces sentí su infernal presencia y reconocí su olor nauseabundo: supe que Victoria Báthory estaba dentro de la habitación conmigo. Súbitamente, el viento cesó de soplar y mi respiración entrecortada se hizo aún más evidente. Mi corazón estaba palpitando con tanta violencia que creí que iba a estallar dentro de mi pecho. Dos ojos incandescentes aparecieron frente a mí y su rostro cruel se dibujó en medio de la nada, ostentando una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿De veras creíste que podrías escapar tan fácilmente de mí, Edward Cullen? -preguntó, enseñándome sus dientes ensangrentados y haciendo una larga pausa-. Nadie rechaza a Victoria Báthory sin que haya consecuencias. Es una lástima que no lo hayas comprendido antes... una lástima para ti, por supuesto. Si hubieras aceptado mi generosa invitación, tus padres aún estarían vivos.- No puedo recordar lo que sentí cuando Victoria pronunció aquellas últimas palabras. A partir de ese momento, la luz de mi universo se extinguió, dejando sólo un vacío desgarrador que no ha hecho más que crecer con el paso del tiempo, alimentándose del deseo de venganza que me consume.

Es todo lo que queda dentro de mí: odio y vacio. Antes que pudiese reaccionar a la noticia de la muerte de mis padres Victoria ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, abriendo sus sangrientas fauces para clavar sus colmillos afilados en mi carne. Unos brazos que parecían estar hechos de hierro me habían sujetado por detrás, inmovilizándome mientras Victoria bebía mi sangre lentamente, hiriendo a la vez mi cuerpo y mi alma. Su inmunda esencia me sofocaba; el contacto con su boca fétida me producía espasmos de repulsión.

La condesa maldita dejaba escapar jadeos de placer cada vez que interrumpía el aborrecible acto de alimentarse de mí. Sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían en tanto que el dolor aumentaba, haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Al fin, cuando supe que ya no podría sufrirlo un segundo más, mi conciencia abandonó mi cuerpo. Desperté en el interior de una celda cuyos húmedos muros quedarían grabados, piedra por piedra, en mi memoria. Traté de moverme y descubrí que gruesas cadenas sujetaban mis extremidades. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta de rejas que daba a algún lugar inescrutable.

La cabeza me pesaba y me costaba muchísimo mantener los ojos abiertos. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tenía las fuerzas suficientes para formular teorías. Tenía imágenes vagas de lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí, pero volví a perder el conocimiento casi de inmediato a causa de la debilidad. Una helada ráfaga de viento volvió a traerme de vuelta a mis sentidos. Era tan fría que me traspasaba. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos me encontré con la figura de la asesina de mis padres. La acompañaban un hombre alto y una mujer rubia. No sabía cuál de los tres tenía una expresión más malvada. Fue Victoria quien habló:

-Cometiste un grave error al provocar mi ira como tu antepasado. Carlisle Cullen logró escapar pero, mucho después, tuve la suerte de que uno de sus descendientes, Adrian Cullen, se presentara en Csejthe. No me agradó, así que le di muerte. Ahora que te he encontrado a ti, he podido comprobar que la insensatez es hereditaria en tu familia: eres tan necio como Carlisle. Aun así, eres tan hermoso que no deseo acabar con tu vida antes de hacerte mío. Anoche recibiste un justo escarmiento por tu conducta en el bosque. Quizá tal escarmiento te haya hecho reconsiderar mi propuesta. He decidido darte una segunda oportunidad: si te unes a nosotros, vivirás para siempre, Edward Cullen. -Hice uso de las escasas fuerzas que tenía para balbucir:

-Prefiero morir, maldita esclava de Lucifer.- Los ojos de Victoria se encendieron de ira.

-Mátenlo -sentenció. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre mí, sus rostros trasformándose en los de dos criaturas demoníacas de largos colmillos. -¡Esperen! -exclamó la condesa cuando ya sentía la respiración de la mujer rubia sobre mi rostro y el hombre se disponía a clavar sus colmillos en una de mis muñecas-. Tengo una idea mejor. Ábrele la boca, Alec. Asegúrate de que no pueda cerrarla. Sabía lo que Victoria planeaba hacerme. Apreté los dientes tan fuertemente como pude, pero la mujer rubia tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás tomándome por los cabellos y el hombre me abrió la boca haciendo uso de ambas manos. No podía hacer nada contra ellos. Victoria se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los dientes y su sangre comenzó a brotar.

-Si prefieres morir a ser mi amante, Edward Cullen, así será. Pero tendrás que encontrar la muerte tú mismo... después que te haya convertido en vampyr -dijo, y puso su brazo justo sobre mí de forma que su sangre cayese dentro de mi boca. Al sentir el contacto con el líquido caliente, contuve la respiración e hice lo posible por no tragar casi hasta asfixiarme. Luché contra las reacciones naturales de mi cuerpo largo tiempo, pero al fin mi garganta se abrió involuntariamente y la sangre de Victoria Báthory se adentró en mi cuerpo para convertirse en la mía, maldiciendo mi existencia a partir de ese momento.

-Sentirás la necesidad de alimentarte de sangre -sentenció Victoria-. Tarde o temprano, la urgencia será superior a tu tenacidad. Cuando así sea, tu alma y tu voluntad me pertenecerán. Entonces, Edward Cullen, te haré venir a mí, y tú mismo no querrás nada diferente a hacerme tuya porque yo te lo ordenaré así. Me servirás para siempre, a menos que logres matarte... lo que, como bien has de saber, hará que tu alma quede condenada a repetir el mismo acto una y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad.

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Era como si mi sangre estuviese circulando al revés, como si todas las funciones de mi cuerpo se invirtieran. Horas enteras sentí que el dolor más intolerable me sacudía desde adentro. Mis ojos cesaron de ver, mis oídos de escuchar y ya no pude respirar. Un maléfico vacío se había apoderado de mí sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo. Sentía que lloraba, pero no había lágrimas: era mi espíritu el que sufría el irremediable hecho de haber dejado de ser yo mismo para transformarme en maldición: la sangre de Victoria Báthory me había convertido en vampyr. De repente, todo el dolor cesó.

Todo estaba muy silencioso. no tenía frío ni calor. Sólo la herida en mi cuello palpitaba. Ya no estaba en aquella celda: mis enemigos me habían abandonado en medio de un bosque. Creí que amanecía, pero los rayos del sol jamás llegaron. Mis ojos, simplemente, podían verlo todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Supe instintivamente en dónde estaba: era el mismo bosque en el que había conocido a Victoria. Sin pensarlo, me puse de pie y me dirigí a casa de mis padres. Estaba corriendo pero no corría: me deslizaba por encima de las hojas con gran facilidad; nunca había experimentado ese tipo de movimiento.

El trayecto que me habría dejado exhausto en otro momento a duras penas si me había cansado. El cadáver de mi padre me esperaba junto a la puerta principal. Parecía haber sido devorado por fieras, pero yo sabía muy bien qué le había ocurrido. Tomé su cuerpo en mis brazos y, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, me dirigí a la habitación principal, donde Victoria me había atacado. Allí, sobre la cama, había estado tendido el frágil cuerpo de mi madre todo el tiempo. La sangre se había secado en el sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba la última noche que la había visto con vida, así como en las ropas de la cama. Tenía heridas en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos.

Deposité el cuerpo de mi padre junto al suyo y los besé a ambos en la frente. Caí de rodillas y dejé que todo el dolor que llevaba en mi corazón escapara en un lamento desgarrador que hizo que toda la casa temblara.

Ésa fue la última vez que lloré. Antes que el sol saliese, tomé el pequeño maletín de viaje de mi padre y en él metí el libro de la vida de Victoria y el manuscrito de Carlisle. Junto a éstos encontré el hermoso crucifijo esmaltado que mi madre había ido a buscar para mí. Lo reconocí por el doble travesaño horizontal y las flores de lis que en él se enredaban. Aunque el contacto con él hizo que las manos me ardieran, me lo colgué alrededor del cuello.

Tomé todo el dinero y las notas bancarias y enterré los títulos de propiedad y las joyas que encontré en la casa dentro de un cofre al pie del gran árbol que había en el jardín. Acto seguido, ensillé mi caballo y, después de liberar a todos los animales de los establos, le prendí fuego a la casa. Ruairi no estaba por ninguna parte. Me alejé galopando sin mirar atrás. Sólo tenía un propósito en mente: enviar a los vampyr a los más profundos abismos del infierno. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirme: mi vida entera había sido destruida en una sola noche. Cabalgué sin rumbo hasta quedar sin aliento, y paré para darle de comer y beber a mi caballo en las cercanías de un pueblo. En ese momento el sol se puso y sentí que todas mis fuerzas regresaban. También sentí mucha sed.

Traté de beber agua, pero mi cuerpo la rechazó. Me tumbé sobre el pasto seco deseando poder pensar en algo que no fuese todo lo que había vivido, pero el rostro de Victoria Báthory aparecía en mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Cuánto la odiaba. Hasta ese entonces, jamás había conocido tal sentimiento. Había tenido una vida sana y feliz en compañía de mis padres... ¡Mis amados padres! Al pensar en ellos creí por un momento que las lágrimas iban a asomarse a mis ojos, pero ya no podía llorar: mi corazón se había secado, como el campo en el verano. Entonces divisé la cruz de la iglesia del pueblo elevándose por encima de los techos de las casas.

No sé qué me hizo levantarme e ir hacia ella. La puerta de la iglesia estaba cerrada, así que amarré mi caballo y caminé hasta la puerta trasera. Golpeé varias veces, pero nadie contestó. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, el cura párroco se asomó. Al verme, el delgado hombre soltó una ahogada exclamación y trató de cerrar la puerta. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que mi camisa estaba manchada de sangre y me apresuré a hablar, sosteniendo la puerta mientras el padre forcejeaba conmigo para cerrarla:

-¡Padre! ¡Necesito de su ayuda! ¡En nombre de Dios, por favor, escúcheme!

-¡Vampyr! -exclamó el cura, dejándome atónito-. ¡Márchate ahora mismo! ¡Deja esta población en paz! ¡Te lo ordeno, en el nombre de san Patricio y Cristo Jesús! No pude contenerme y abrí la puerta en contra de su voluntad, despidiendo al cura contra la pared: tenía muchas más fuerzas de las que jamás hubiese soñado tener.

El pobre cura palideció y tembló, elevando su crucifijo hacia mí.

-¡Aléjate de mí, hijo de Lucifer!

-¡No voy a hacerle daño, padre! He sido atacado por los vampyr -dije, mostrándole la herida en mi cuello-. Necesito que me escuche, ¡por favor! Le enseñé la cruz que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-¿La cruz Patriarcal? -preguntó. Yo asentí. No era común que alguien la llevase puesta en Galway.

-Los vampyr han matado a mis padres. He perdido a mi familia... Necesito de su ayuda dije. Él me observó con detenimiento. Parecía ver algo en mí que iba más allá de mi apariencia.

-Ha habido varios ataques en los alrededores en el último mes -dijo al fin el cura-. El galeno dice que es un animal salvaje. Pero yo sé que son ellos. Ya habían venido antes y se habían marchado. Ahora han vuelto... ¡Quién sabe qué estarán buscando!

-Me buscaban a mí -dije-. Y me han encontrado. Tengo que matarlos, padre. Tengo que matarlos antes de... convertirme en uno de ellos. Noté que el cura luchaba por contener su pánico.

-Hay un médico en el pueblo. No el recién llegado doctor gerandy, sino otro que se hace llamar homeópata -balbuceó.

-¿Qué hay con él? -pregunté. -Hace tres años hubo ataques similares a los de ahora. Las pocas personas que acudieron a él se salvaron de experimentar las dolorosas muertes que las otras víctimas sufrieron. Algunas incluso sobrevivieron. Tal vez el homeópata pueda ayudarlo a usted.

-Le suplico que me lleve a casa de ese hombre ahora mismo -pedí.

-No me atrevería a salir de esta parroquia con usted. Lo siento, tengo muchísimo miedo -tartamudeó el cura.

-¿Es mi apariencia tan temible en realidad? -pregunté, asustado.

-Mírese usted mismo en el espejo, muchacho -dijo el cura, señalándome uno con marco de plata. Le obedecí. Al ver mi reflejo, di un salto hacia atrás: no era mi imagen la que había visto sino la de Victoria Báthory.

-¿Lo ve? -preguntó el padre.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamé. Volví a pararme frente al espejo y entonces sí pude ver mi propio reflejo. Aunque me sentí aliviado, pude entender perfectamente al cura: mi rostro había cambiado. No eran sólo la palidez espectral de mi tez ni las profundas ojeras purpúreas que ostentaba. Era la expresión de mis ojos la que asustaba al padre. Me veía malvado. Giré hacia él y le dije: -Ayúdeme.

-No sé cómo hacerlo sin arriesgar mi vida -dijo él.

-Podría leerme el evangelio, para empezar -le dije, perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba. ¿No se suponía que los hombres de Dios debían ser fuertes en su fe? Comprendía que el padre me temiese, pero no que tuviera que ser yo, el vampyr, quien sugiriese el uso de los textos sagrados.

-¿Una misa? -preguntó el cura.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras el cura fue en busca de los implementos para la misa, me acerqué a la pila bautismal y sumergí mi mano en ella. Al igual que cuando había tocado el crucifijo que ahora llevaba sobre el pecho, sentí que la piel me ardía. Recogí un poco de agua en la palma de mi mano y bebí, quemándome un poco por dentro: su efecto en mí era el que antaño habría producido la más fuerte de las bebidas alcohólicas. Presentí que sería bueno obligarme a beber un poco más y así lo hice. Con cada sorbo que bebía sentía, además de algo de dolor, una leve sensación de paz.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó el cura, asomándose de nuevo a la capilla.

-Intento limpiarme por dentro -respondí-. ¿Qué creía usted? ¿Qué iba a darme un baño?

-¡En lo absoluto! -se apresuró a responder él. Era obvio que seguía estando asustado-. Acérquese. Vamos a iniciar la misa. Me puse de rodillas y me di la bendición. Aunque me había dado la espalda, como es la tradición, el pobre cura volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás con frecuencia para mirarme. Llegado el momento de la comunión, le pedí a Jesús con toda mi alma que se hiciese uno conmigo. El contacto con el cuerpo de Cristo me arrancó un gemido tan espantoso que el cura se cayó hacia atrás y luego corrió a esconderse tras la estatua de santa Brígida. Cuando me hube recuperado de la espantosa quemazón, lo observé mirándome desde su escondite.

-El vino, padre -le pedí.

-Toma tú mismo de la copa, hijo -dijo, temblando. Tomé la plateada copa de la mesa de la comunión entre mis manos y bebí, experimentando un efecto similar al anterior. El dolor era tanto que tuve que aferrarme a la barandilla que separaba la nave del ábside para no caer al suelo. De repente, me sentí muchísimo mejor. Unos segundos después, el padre se acercó a mí y me ayudó a enderezarme.

-¿Por qué el súbito cambio, padre? ¿Es que ya no lo asusto? –le pregunté, muy asombrado.

-Sinceramente, hijo... en cuanto recibiste la comunión, tu apariencia se transformó. ¡Pareces otro! ¡Todo por la gracia de Dios! Al terminar la misa volví a mirarme en el espejo: el padre tenía razón. Mis ojos habían recuperado, en gran parte, su expresión habitual, y mi tez había adquirido un poco de color que, si bien no era muy notorio, era un poco más humano que el anterior.

-Gracias, padre -le dije-. Sé que no desea acompañarme a casa del médico. Sólo dígame cómo llegar a ella, por favor. Yo la encontraré.

-Está bien, hijo -respondió-. Pero antes, ven conmigo. Te daré una camisa limpia. Le agradecí al padre su gentil obra de caridad y partí siguiendo sus indicaciones. Me había lavado el rostro y las manos, y le había advertido al cura que me vería de nuevo: necesitaba que me diese la comunión al día siguiente también. Aquél era sin duda alguna uno de esos pueblos que parecían abandonados después de la puesta del sol. Sus calles estaban vacías y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cascos de mi caballo golpeando las piedras. Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar la casa del homeópata, pues estaba casi al otro lado del pueblo y dos grandes árboles la ocultaban.

Aunque no era muy tarde, no parecía que nadie en casa estuviese despierto. Aun así, llamé a la puerta rezando para que el médico la atendiese; no quería asustar a alguna débil mujer. Mis súplicas fueron atendidas: un hombre joven y robusto que llevaba una vela en la mano abrió la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -preguntó, después de haberme mirado de arriba abajo rápidamente y con tal discreción que ninguna otra persona lo habría notado. Mis sentidos, empero, se habían aguzado a un punto tal que ningún detalle se me escapaba.

-He sido atacado -respondí, haciendo a un lado el cuello de mi camisa. Los ojos del doctor parecieron salirse de sus órbitas por un segundo, pero pronto se recuperó y me invitó a pasar:

-Venga conmigo -dijo, mostrándome el camino. No sabía que yo podía ver cada objeto en la oscuridad.

-Muchísimas gracias, doctor... -comencé a decir.

-McGraw -dijo él, sonriendo. Tenía el pelo rubio y bigotes del mismo color. Sus facciones eran regulares y tenía un aire de bondad y practicidad entremezcladas. Me ofreció una silla y se sentó, a su vez, frente a mí.

-¿Qué lo atacó? -preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era inteligente y perceptiva. Sus ojos eran color verde pálido.

-Un vampyr-respondí, esperando que el buen hombre me creyese.

-Eso pensé -dijo el doctor, poniéndose de pie y examinando mí herida de cerca, sin inmutarse-. Por favor, señor...

-Cullen -respondí.

-Señor Cullen, cuénteme todo lo que está sintiendo. Hágalo despacio, si es posible, para que pueda yo tomar nota. El doctor tomó papel y pluma y yo procedí a explicarle todas las sensaciones que había experimentado a partir del ataque de Victoria sin que él me interrumpiese una sola vez. Sólo cuando terminé de hablar, el doctor me hizo algunas preguntas específicas acerca de mis síntomas físicos. Luego, me examinó la lengua y las pupilas.

-Ensayaremos un remedio que me ha sido de cierta utilidad con las otras víctimas y que mi padre obtuvo directamente del doctor Hering en América -dijo, dirigiéndose a un gran armario que estaba cerrado y tomando un diminuto frasco en el que estaba escrito Lyssin 200C. De éste tomó una pastilla que disolvió en un frasco con agua. Después de darle siete golpecitos, me dio a beber un solo trago.

-Beberá un trago de esta solución cada hora -dijo- hasta que veamos si hay algún progreso. Me gustaría que se quedase aquí para poder observarlo, señor Cullen.- Me sentí mal con el doctor McGraw. Él no sabía que yo era, en realidad, un vampyr, pues yo había omitido en mi narración todo lo ocurrido con Victoria exceptuando el hecho específico de haber sido mordido por ella... Y ahora él estaba ofreciéndome su hospitalidad.

-Se lo agradezco, doctor, pero la verdad es que preferiría dormir en... mi casa -mentí-. ¿Podría decirme cuánto le debo por su consulta y el remedio?

-No me debe nada -dijo el doctor, sonriendo de nuevo-. Sé que usted no vive en este pueblo. ¿A qué casa va a ir? Se ve cansado y débil. Le suplico que pase la noche aquí. La bondad del doctor McGraw era superior a mi determinación de guardar en secreto lo que Victoria me había hecho. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y él parecía ser una persona íntegra y lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar mi historia, por más horrible

-No le he contado toda la verdad, doctor McGraw.. . -le confesé al fin, soltando una honda exhalación-. Hay más. Mucho más.

-No se preocupe -dijo, y pude ver que era sincero-. Cuéntemelo todo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que escuchar todo lo que usted tenga para decir.

Así pues, le referí a McGraw todo lo que ya te he contado a ti, Bella. El doctor me escuchó, como tú, con toda su atención y sin decir una sola palabra. Sólo se levantó para darme un trago del remedio cuando habían pasado sesenta minutos exactos. Lo supe porque, de alguna forma, había adquirido un perfecto sentido del tiempo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, muchacho -dijo el buen hombre cuando terminé de narrarle mi historia. Supe que en verdad estaba conmovido. Había amanecido y yo todavía no tenía hambre.

-El Lyssin aún no ha hecho efecto, por lo que veo. Debemos ensayar otro remedio. Por favor, quédate aquí hasta que encontremos una cura -pidió.

-¿Es que acaso no me teme, doctor McGraw? -pregunté asombrado.

-Mi deseo de librarte de tu tormento es superior a cualquier temor que pueda tener, Edward. Y, por favor... llámame William de ahora en adelante. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.- Desde ese día, William se convirtió en mi único amigo y confidente. Pasé muchos días en su casa durante los que ensayamos gran variedad de remedios sin éxito. No dejé de visitar al cura párroco todas las noches para que me diese la comunión y, aunque no sentí apetito en ningún momento, tampoco sentía tanta debilidad que no pudiese moverme durante el día. Además, siempre experimentaba algo de calma interior después de beber la sangre de Cristo, por más que seguía quemándome por dentro cuando la consumía. William estaba francamente sorprendido de ver que, al cabo de veinte días, yo no había perecido sin probar bocado.

-Tengo que admitir que Dios sigue siendo superior a toda ciencia, Edward -dijo. Ambos estábamos seguros de que el vino consagrado estaba logrando que yo no muriese ni desease beber sangre. -Deseo que intentemos algo nuevo, Edward -sugirió William una noche-. Quiero preparar un remedio a partir de tu propia sangre y administrártelo. ¿Me darías tu permiso? Yo habría intentado lo que fuese que él pensara apto para ayudarme. La herida aún estaba abierta y William tomó una diminuta muestra de sangre.

-¿Crees que eso será suficiente? -le pregunté, extrañado de que tan poca cantidad pudiese servir de algo.

-Necesitaré aún menos, muchacho -dijo él-. Es una de las grandes diferencias entre la medicina a la que la humanidad se ha acostumbrado y esta gran nueva ciencia, la homeopatía: nosotros utilizamos sustancias en diluciones infinitesimales. Una vez el doctor hubo preparado el remedio batiendo una gota de mi sangre en agua y diluyéndola tantas veces en más agua y alcohol que perdí la cuenta, me dio a beber una cucharadita de la concentración final. Tuve una reacción espantosa casi de inmediato; fue casi como revivir el ataque de Victoria. El pobre William estaba tan angustiado que terminó hundiendo la cara en las manos y echándose a llorar, pero mi agonía pasó y me sentí igual a como me había sentido antes de consumir el remedio.

-Cometí un gran error, Edward -dijo William-. No debí haber utilizado un nosode de tu propia sangre para esto. Al parecer, sólo la sagrada comunión es de alguna utilidad en tu caso. Un par de días después, una muchacha fue atacada al otro lado del pueblo. Su familia había llamado al ya mencionado doctor Gerandy y la pobre criatura estaba con un pie en la tumba cuando alguien envió por William. Mi amigo salió a toda prisa llevando consigo varios remedios. La luz del sol me agotaba, así que durante el tiempo que pasé en casa de William jamás lo acompañé a ningún lugar. Sólo salía en las noches para ir a la iglesia. Ese día, William regreso a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡La salvaste, muchacho! -exclamó.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté, levantando la vista del libro de la vida de Victoria, a cuya lectura me había dedicado por completo con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio que me sirviese para destruirla.

-¡Tu sangre! ¡El remedio que preparamos! ¡Se lo administré a la víctima! Sus síntomas eran exactamente iguales a los que experimentaste tú cuando te lo di a beber... ¡Sus heridas se han cerrado, incluso! ¡Ahora la muchacha está perfectamente bien! Edward... ¡Hemos hallado el simillimum!

-¿Simillimum? -pregunté, contagiándome del entusiasmo de McGraw.

-¡El remedio que es capaz de curar todos los síntomas del ataque de un vampyr! Similia similibus curentur es el principio de la homeopatía, e implica que una enfermedad debe ser curada por medio del remedio que le sea similar. Simillimum, como adivinarás, se refiere al remedio que es capaz de engendrar síntomas similares a aquellos de la enfermedad y, por lo tanto, curarla. ¡Edward! ¡No puedes imaginar cuánto he buscado el simillimum a los ataques de los vampyr! ¡Los pocos remedios que tengo jamás produjeron en mis pacientes el efecto que éste logró! ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir? ¡No habrá más muertes por ataques de vampyr si este remedio se distribuye de forma apropiada!

-Eso es magnífico, William -dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por no bajar la mirada. Me alegraba sinceramente que otros pudieran salvarse gracias al remedio que William había preparado a partir de mi sangre, pero no podía evitar tener muy presente que no había ningún remedio que pudiese salvar mi alma.

-No te preocupes, Edward -dijo él, adivinando mis pensamientos-. Sé que encontraremos un simillimum para ti también. Sonreí, tratando de parecer optimista, pero lo cierto era que no creía que tal remedio existiera. Llevaba dentro de mí la sangre de un demonio, y sabía que la única cura para mis tormentos era darle muerte. Esa noche, después de la comunión, me quedé dormido bastante temprano en la cama provisional que William había acomodado para mí en la parte posterior de su casa. Soñé que me levantaba de la cama e iba a su habitación.

Lo miraba dormir, y mi atención se iba hacia las venas que surcaban su piel translúcida. De repente, sentía que necesitaba beber su sangre desesperadamente. Tenía hambre y sed, tanta que no podía contenerme. Me abalanzaba sobre mi amigo y clavaba mis dientes en la coyuntura de su brazo, bebiendo su sangre hasta la saciedad. Desperté en la mitad de la noche, sobrecogido, sin saber si mi sueño había sido real o no. ¿Habría sido capaz de atacar a mi único amigo? Corrí hacia su habitación gritando su nombre repetidamente por el pasillo. Cuando entré en ella, me encontré con un William desorientado que trataba de encontrar su lámpara de aceite.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. Él no podía verme pero yo a él sí: mi amigo estaba bien. Aliviado, dejé escapar un hondo suspiro. Alcancé su lámpara y la encendí.

-Tuve el sueño más terrible, William -dije, parándome frente a él-: soñé que te atacaba. William se quedó mirándome unos segundos y dijo al fin: -No te preocupes, amigo. Fue sólo un sueño. Vuelve a dormir.

-No, William -respondí-. No fue sólo un sueño. Es la verdad. Tengo sed de sangre ahora mismo. Ya no me fío de mis impulsos. Debo partir.- Pude ver la tristeza en su rostro.

-Aún podemos ensayar otros remedios, Edward -dijo, pero mi decisión era irrevocable.

-No tengo cómo agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho por mí, William -respondí-. Te juro por mis padres que volveré en cuanto acabe con mi enemiga. Dicho esto, salí de su habitación y recogí mis cosas a toda velocidad. En menos de un minuto ya estaba sobre mi caballo.

-¡Espera, Edward! -gritó William desde la puerta-. ¡Lleva contigo una botella del simillimum! Así, si algún día atacas a alguien, ¡al menos podrás curarlo!

"Si es que no lo he matado antes", pensé, pero sabía que William tenía razón. Debía llevar conmigo una botella. Aunque no quería acercarme a él de nuevo, pues en verdad temía no poder controlar mi hambre y sed de sangre, quería también darle un fuerte abrazo por brindarme su amistad y su generosidad. Lo esperé montado sobre mi caballo.

-Aquí tienes, amigo -dijo, extendiéndome el frasco-. Cuando esté por acabarse, sólo debes llenarlo de nuevo con una mezcla de agua y brandy. Trata de repartirlo entre todas las personas que puedas, diluyendo unas gotas en un frasco de agua... Este remedio ha de salvar muchas vidas. Recuerda que tú no eres el único vampyr. William sonreía. Yo hubiera querido poder llorar. Me ofreció su mano y la estreché, deseándole de corazón toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Prométeme que me escribirás, Edward -me pidió.

-Te lo prometo, William McGraw. Después de ese episodio, decidí que lo mejor sería que me alejase de la humanidad para siempre. Le pedí al cura que me diese una botella de vino consagrado, que me entregó a regañadientes y sólo tras explicarle que, sin ella, terminaría por matar a varias personas, tal vez a él mismo, muy pronto. Me interné en uno de los bosques cercanos y, desde aquel entonces, me convertí en una criatura que operaba de noche. Sólo cuando se ponía el sol me atrevía a visitar el mundo de los humanos, siempre en busca de pistas que pudiesen ayudarme en el propósito de destruir a mi enemiga.

Revisé una por una cada biblioteca de Irlanda hasta que me convencí de que los libros no contenían ninguna información que pudiese serme útil para acabar con ella de forma diferente a la única que conocía. Tampoco había cura para el mal que se había apoderado de mí que no fuese la muerte, y yo no deseaba morir. Por más que trataba de borrar el rostro de Victoria Báthory de mi cabeza, no podía: estaba siempre en mis sueños y, cada noche, cuando ella estaba alimentándose, lo sabía y sentía sed de sangre. Sabía también cuándo dormía, cuándo viajaba y si estaba más lejos o más cerca de mí, pero no cuál era su paradero exacto.

Aunque así lo hubiese deseado, aún no tenía armas para enfrentarme con ella y los suyos. Los meses pasaban y con ellos crecían mi angustia y desesperación. Necesitaba darle muerte a Victoria antes que mi propia necesidad de beber sangre me venciese; no había probado bocado o bebido nada que no fuese sangre de Cristo desde que la condesa me había hecho vampyr: sabía que era sólo gracias al vino consagrado que aún no había matado a nadie, y siempre que estaba por acabar la botella lo robaba de alguna iglesia si el cura no aceptaba dármelo voluntariamente, pero mi naturaleza humana parecía escapar de mí a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por retenerla, mientras mis nuevos instintos infernales ganaban fuerza.

Luego, pasé alrededor de un año vigilando los campamentos gitanos de Irlanda, Inglaterra y Escocia con la esperanza de encontrar los restos de la cruz Patriarcal sin ningún éxito. Sin embargo, una noche en la que había estado a punto de ceder ante mis inclinaciones asesinas y me había quedado dormido rogándole a Dios que evitase que cayera en tan casi irrefrenable tentación, tuve un sueño en el que veía a Victoria hablando con su aliada rubia acerca de su castillo de Csejthe; decían no poder entrar en una celda en cuyo interior estaba un cofre de plata. Al despertar, supe que éste era uno de los cofres de los que necesitaba apoderarme. Debía viajar a Csejthe:

estaba decidido a llegar allí y robarlo antes que mis enemigos lo hicieran. Me embarqué con mi caballo en un buque que transportaba ganado equino de Irlanda a Europa continental y, después de dormir en la cubierta unas quince noches, arribé a Francia. Cabalgué hacia la tierra de mi padre, deteniéndome sólo para alimentar a mi caballo y permitirle reponerse. Una vez en los Pequeños Cárpatos, seguí el viejo mapa trazado por el monje en el libro hasta llegar a los feudos de Victoria el 18 de octubre de 1879. No me fue muy difícil encontrar el castillo: dominaba el poblado desde una colina, y pude oler desde lejos los restos de sangre que habían manchado sus empedradas paredes.

El lugar estaba deshabitado y pude entrar en él fácilmente. Las imágenes que llegaron a mi mente en cuanto puse un pie en su suelo me horrorizaron. Los gritos de las más de seiscientas jóvenes que habían sido torturadas y asesinadas por Victoria y los suyos habían quedado atrapados en el interior de la que fue su morada tantos años. Todos los crímenes de la Condesa sangrienta desfilaron ante mis ojos en cuestión de minutos. Pude ver también cómo había entregado su alma al demonio en el más sangriento ritual que alguien pudiese haber imaginado. El castillo de Csejthe tenía un aura casi tan negra como el alma de la que había sido su dueña.

Cuando llegué a la única habitación que estaba cerrada, supe que allí adentro había muerto Victoria. Esta habitación no tenía una puerta común: la resguardaba una puerta estilo Székely. Traté de abrirla ensayando mil combinaciones diferentes, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Revisé cada rincón del castillo en busca de algún documento que contuviese la combinación correcta: no había un solo libro o papel en toda la propiedad. Todos sus tesoros debían haber sido saqueados o transportados a otro lugar. No quería perder más tiempo, así que traté de tumbar la puerta con un hacha que encontré en una de las estancias vacías: la herramienta se deshizo en pedazos contra la impenetrable madera sin dejar ninguna hendidura.

Lo intenté todo, incluso prenderle fuego: la puerta seguía estando intacta hiciera yo lo que hiciese. Comprendí entonces por qué Victoria y sus aliados no habían podido entrar y, rendido, caí sobre el suelo hundiéndome en el abismo de la desesperanza: las paredes eran tan gruesas que tomaría años tratar de derrumbarlas para entrar a la celda. La única solución sería encontrar la combinación para abrir la puerta antes que mis enemigos lo hiciesen. Pero, si Victoria era la dueña del castillo, ¿por qué no podía abrir esa habitación? Había tenido tiempo de sobra para demoler los muros que la separaban del cofre... Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo importante: Victoria no debía ser la dueña legal del castillo puesto que estaba muerta para el resto del mundo.

Un rayo de luz entró por la apertura de una de las ventanas en ese momento, cayendo sobre mi frente. Había amanecido. Me compuse tan bien como pude y me dirigí al pueblo. Necesitaba averiguar quién era el actual propietario del castillo de Csejthe: esa persona podía conocer la clave para abrir la puerta Székely. Decidí abordar a un campesino que estaba sentado en el camino sobre una piedra.

-Buenos días -dije-. ¿Podría usted decirme quién es el dueño de aquel castillo abandonado que está sobre la colina? El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza con desconfianza, y al fin dijo:

-Ese castillo no le pertenece a nadie más que al demonio. El último propietario prácticamente lo regaló con tal de deshacerse de él. Desde entonces, ha permanecido deshabitado. Ese lugar está maldito. No debe hablar de él; es de mala suerte.

-¿Sabría usted de casualidad quién lo adquirió? -pregunté.

-Lo ignoro... y, créame, es mejor así. No debería hacer preguntas, forastero. Dicho esto se levantó y, dándome la espalda, se alejó rápidamente. Antes de desaparecer detrás del soto, se dio la vuelta para echarme una última ojeada. Era obvio que se había asustado con mi simple interrogatorio. Esperé que los habitantes del pueblo fuesen más informativos, aunque entendía el miedo del campesino, pues lo que decía era cierto: el castillo de Csejthe estaba maldito. Ya en el poblado, pensé que la taberna sería el mejor lugar para buscar información: sus clientes estarían borrachos después de haber bebido toda la noche y tal vez eso me sería de provecho.

Me había equivocado: la amabilidad natural de los aldeanos se veía bruscamente interrumpida al mencionar yo el castillo de la colina. Todos, sin excepción, se levantaban y se marchaban en cuanto me atrevía a sacarlo a colación. Descorazonado, tomé mi maletín y me levanté para salir. Sabía que no sería más fácil fuera del bar. Si los borrachos se habían mostrado tan atemorizados, las gentes sobrias saldrían corriendo.

-Vaya a ver al notario -dijo una voz femenina. Me giré para encontrarme con la camarera, quien había estado sirviendo los tragos a mí alrededor sin que yo me percatara de su presencia. -Él puede darle la información que necesita -terminó de decir, bajando la mirada.

-Muchísimas gracias, señorita -dije-. ¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrarlo?

-La notaría es la casa pintada de amarillo que está al frente de la plaza, pero es muy temprano aún. El notario no atenderá a nadie hasta después de las nueve de la mañana... aquí cada quien tiene su propio horario. Sin embargo, si usted lo deseara... -dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente- podría pasar unas cuantas horas en mi compañía. Se nota que no ha estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo. Yo sabía muy poco acerca del mundo en el que vivimos, Bella, y no comprendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras. -Es cierto -dije, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba admitiendo-. No he hablado con nadie hace varios años. Entonces ella se acercó a mí y, rodeándome con sus brazos, me dijo: -Yo no estoy sugiriendo que hablemos... De repente, entendí a qué se refería y me zafé de su abrazo rápidamente. -Lo siento muchísimo, señorita -balbucí-. Debo marcharme ahora... gracias por su ayuda. La escuché reír por lo bajo cuando tropecé con uno de los taburetes en medio de mi precipitada salida de la taberna. Me sentí tonto, pero sé que no lo soy, Bella.

Aun si no fuese renuente a la idea de utilizar a alguien para mi propio placer, nunca había pensado en mujer alguna hasta que... Perdona, me estoy desviando de mi relato. Esperé a las afueras del pueblo a que fueran las nueve de la mañana y fui a buscar al notario. Tiré de la campana de la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Insistí varias veces hasta que perdí la paciencia y decidí asomarme por una de las ventanas laterales de la casa.

Mi corazón se detuvo: dos cuerpos bañados en sangre yacían inertes sobre el suelo de mosaicos. Los vampyr habían estado allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rompí el cristal y entré a la casa por la ventana. Fue demasiado, Bella. El aroma de la sangre fresca llegó hasta mí y se me hizo agua la boca. Aunque ambos estaban muertos, el ataque había sido reciente. Yo no había probado bocado en mas de dos años. Mi instinto me llevó al cuerpo del hombre; sabía que aún quedaba algo de sangre dentro de él. Sentí que mi rostro se transformaba: por primera vez, mis colmillos habían crecido y toda mi voluntad se había desvanecido.

Estaba a punto de beber la sangre de un mortal cuando la risa de Victoria llegó hasta mis oídos. Me detuve en seco: su voz provenía de la otra habitación. El odio que sentí fue superior a mi hambre y sed. Hacía años que no me encontraba con mi enemiga, y ahora estaba en la misma casa que yo. Seguí el sonido de su voz y la hallé en la habitación contigua: estaba de espaldas a mí, inclinada sobre una pila de papeles en compañía de la rubia a quien ya había visto durante mi corto cautiverio.

Instintivamente, tomé a cada una por los cabellos y las golpeé la una contra la otra antes que ellas siquiera supiesen qué había ocurrido. Lo hice una y otra vez, mientras trataban de defenderse en vano. Victoria sacó sus garras filudas y me arañó el rostro; de allí la cicatriz que surca mis labios. Aun así, sus esfuerzos por soltarse de mí fueron inútiles.

Comprendí que ser vampy me había dotado de increíbles fuerzas físicas cuyo potencial hasta entonces aún no había utilizado para mis propios fines: era mucho más poderoso que mis dos enemigas juntas así sólo me hubiese alimentado de vino consagrado desde mi conversión. Ver sus rostros transformados me llenó de más odio e incrementó la violencia de mi ataque. Lancé a la rubia con tanta fuerza contra la pared que sus huesos crujieron. Cayó al suelo, perdiendo el sentido a causa del brutal impacto. Sostuve a Victoria contra la alfombra, sentándome sobre ella y sujetándola por las muñecas con una sola de mis manos mientras la golpeaba repetidamente con mi puño libre. No había descubierto lo que era sentir placer con el dolor ajeno hasta -se momento. Sabía que no iba a poder matarla, pero iba a dejarla tan mal malherida que tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse... Al menos eso creía yo. Victoria intentó morderme varias veces, volteando la cabeza hacia el brazo con que la estaba sosteniendo y enseñándome sus enormes colmillos.

-¿Se te olvida que soy vampyr, Victoria Báthory? -grité.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tu ser me pertenece, Edward Cullen! -chilló.

-Aún no, Victoria -dije. Entonces mi crucifijo se deslizó con el movimiento de mi cuerpo hasta su rostro y algo maravilloso ocurrió: su piel enrojeció, quemándose y ampollándose al contacto con el objeto sagrado. Victoria lanzó un grito de sorpresa y terror. -¿Cómo puedes llevar...?

-Soy católico, Victoria... -contesté-. Espero que puedas apreciar la ironía de la situación. Tomé el crucifijo y se lo estampé contra la otra mejilla, haciéndola proferir un aullido de dolor. Sostuve el crucifijo contra su piel mientras ella chillaba debajo de mí hasta que perdió el conocimiento. La otra vampyr ya estaba despertándose. Inmediatamente me incorporé e, inmovilizándola, esperé a que abriera sus ojos para enseñarle el crucifijo.

-Buenos días -le dije. La sentí temblar del terror al ver el crucifijo.

-¡Suéltame, maldito! -gritó.

-No -dije-. Y, si no quieres correr con la misma suerte de tu señora, vas a tener que cooperar. El rostro de Victoria había quedado desfigurado con las quemaduras que el crucifijo le había dejado.

-Se recuperará en cuanto se alimente de nuevo, idiota -dijo su amiga, escupiéndome en la cara-. Además, yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie. ¡Soy Jane Darvulia!

-Pues a mí me pareces sumamente obediente -dije, esperando obtener más información-. ¡Se diría que eres su criada! Tanto tú como el otro vampyr seguís siendo sus vasallos.

-Alec Ujvary fue un criado de Victoria hace mucho tiempo... pero mi sangre es tan noble como la de Victoria -dijo ella, desafiándome con la mirada y adoptando una actitud tan digna que me arrancó una carcajada.

-Pues ambas sois tan salvajes que parecéis haber sido criadas por lobos... aunque, en realidad, los lobos tienen mejores modales. Además, por lo que veo, la condesa ha perdido su propiedad. ¡Debe ser difícil estar en la miseria después de haber sido tan rico en vida!

-¡Iluso! Los tres tenemos muchísimo dinero. En cuanto al castillo, ya lo recuperaremos. Será tan fácil como darle muerte a su propietario... tan fácil como fue matar a tus padres. Le estampé el crucifijo en plena cara, pero no era suficiente para calmar la ira que sentía. Darvulia se retorcía del dolor, tanto o más que Victoria, lo que se me antojó curioso. Se me ocurrió que el crucifijo debía haber adquirido poderes especiales al haber herido a Victoria. Las arrastré a ambas a la habitación en la que había dejado mi maletín al lado de los cuerpos de los que asumí eran el notario y su esposa. Victoria seguía estando inconsciente.

-Alec no tardará en llegar y te hará pagar por lo que nos has hecho! No sabes cuán poderoso es... ¡Te destruirá, maldito! –dijo Darvulia. Abrí mi maletín y extraje la botella en la que llevaba la sangre de Cristo. Si un crucifijo era capaz de hacerles tanto daño, me pregunté cuál sería el efecto que el divino líquido ejercería sobre ellas. Sólo acercar la botella a Darvulia hizo que se estremeciese de pavor.

-¿Qué hay en esa botella? -balbució.

-Pronto lo sabrás -le dije, sonriendo. Hice con Darvulia como ella había hecho conmigo la noche en que me habían convertido en vampyr: tiré de sus cabellos hacia atrás, la forcé a abrir la boca y derramé un chorro de vino consagrado dentro de sus fauces. -La sangre de Cristo -dije. No me esperaba que fuese a estallar en llamaradas entre chillidos de agonía. La solté antes que el fuego me alcanzase e, igualmente, derramé una buena cantidad de vino dentro de la boca de la condesa, quien despertó de inmediato para unirse a Darvulia con sus alaridos, quedando envuelta en llamas a su vez.

Corrí a la habitación donde habían estado revisando documentos cuando las encontré y metí en mi maletín todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. En ese momento escuché la voz del otro vampyr, quien seguramente acababa de entrar a la casa del notario y estaría tratando de apagar las llamas que consumían a sus aliadas.

-iCullen está en la otra habitación! -gritó Victoria-. Alcánzalo, Alec, que no se escape! Sabía que podría hacer muy poco contra Ujvary. Era en verdad corpulenta, muchísima más que yo, y no tenía dudas de que sí se había alimentado de sangre humana constantemente. No estaba en condición de medir mis fuerzas contra las suyas. Abrí la ventana para escapar por ella, pero Ujvary llegó a la habitación antes que yo pudiese salir. Tomándome por los hombros, me atrajo hacia sí y, acto seguido, me lanzó volando contra la chimenea. Los contenidos de mí maletin de dispersaron por el suelo. Vi cómo la botella que contenía la sangre de Cristo se rompía en mil pedazos.

-No sabes a quiénes te enfrentas, Cullen... -dijo Ujvary, dirigiéndome una mirada apocalíptica.

-Te equivocas, maldito -dije, limpiándome la sangre que sentí correr por mis labios como consecuencia del golpe. Siguiendo un impulso, me puse de rodillas y me mojé las manos con los restos del vino consagrado que habían quedado sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos haces? -preguntó Ujvary, riendo y abalanzándose sobre mí. Lo esperé con los brazos en alto. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme, amasé su rostro frío y blando con mis manos húmedas. El olor de carne quemada llegó a mí de inmediato. Volví a meter los documentos al maletín tan velozmente como pude mientras él se cubría el rostro, gritando y maldiciendo. Salí por la ventana y me deslicé por las calles del pueblo esperando que mis enemigos no hubiesen podido seguirme, aunque no se los veía por ningún lado.

Después de eso, me escondí en el bosque durante horas. Necesitaba abastecerme de más vino consagrado: esa mañana había estado muy cerca de beber sangre humana; mi fuerza de voluntad estaba menguando precipitadamente. También pensé en tratar de encontrar el escondite de mis enemigos; no quería perderles el rastro, pues sólo ellos podrían llevarme a encontrar los restos de la cruz Patriarcal. Decidí revisar los papeles que había tomado de casa del notario: estaba seguro de que debían contener información valiosa tanto para? mí como para los otros vampyr. Al abrir mi maletín, noté que el libro de la vida de Victoria había desaparecido, y maldije por lo bajo.

Debía haberse salido junto con los demás documentos cuando Ujvary me había atacado. Ahora Victoria sabría que yo conocía la forma de matarla y esto la haría obrar con mayor presteza. Traté de leer con atención a pesar de lo molesto que estaba por haber perdido mi libro. Los documentos que tenía ante mí eran copias de las escrituras del castillo de Csejthe. Los títulos habían sido transferidos a una Elizabeth Székely al morir el último propietario. No había ningún registro del domicilio de Elizabeth Székely en los documentos, pero hallé una dirección correspondiente al bufete del abogado que había firmado los papeles en su nombre: estaba situado en Pest.

No sabía si partir a Budapest de inmediato o si quedarme en Csejthe para obtener nueva información relacionada con el paradero de los cofres por medio de mis rivales. Al final me decidí por la primera opción. Al caer la noche me introduje silenciosamente dentro de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo y tomé los restos del vino consagrado que había en la urna de oro, mezclándolos con una nueva botella de vino: había descubierto que era igualmente efectivo y así lo hacía durar de forma indefinida. Beber la sangre de Cristo me era cada vez más difícil, e intuí que llegaría el día en que me prendería en llamas como mis enemigos al hacerlo.

Sabía que sólo el hecho de no haberme alimentado de sangre humana me permitía realizar mi comunión diaria y estar en contacto con objetos sagrados sin que ello me hiciese daño. Busqué mi caballo. Me había esperado fielmente a las afueras de Csejthe sin que yo tuviese necesidad de amarrarlo y, después de darle de comer, monté sobre él y me dispuse a viajar Budapest. Mi caballo sabía cuándo era menester que alcanzásemos algún lugar lo más pronto posible y cabalgaba con fuerza e ímpetu para ayudarme en mis propósitos. Sentía que me alejaba de Victoria al alejarme de Csejthe por lo que, después de unos días de viaje, supuse que ella y los otros dos vampyr aún no habían emprendido el camino hacia Budapest. Ignoraba si habían podido inspeccionar todos los documentos que estaban en mi poder, pero no podía fiarme de mi suerte.

Era de noche cuando llegué a Pest, y recé para que el abogado hubiese partido a su casa para entonces. Al menos desde el exterior, el lugar parecía estar vacío. Me colé por la puerta trasera e inicié la extenuante labor de revisar sus archivos. Para cuando salió el sol aún no había encontrado nada referente al castillo de Csejthe. Sin embargo, la dirección del domicilio de Elizabeth Székely estaba en su libro de contactos y eso era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Cambié el nombre de la calle en el papel en caso de que Victoria tuviese una idea similar y encontrase el libro con su dirección. Salí dejándolo todo tal como estaba antes; no quería que mis enemigos descubriesen que me les había adelantado. El palacete estaba deshabitado. El césped del jardín había crecido y la correspondencia se había acumulado en una enorme pila al otro lado de la ranura que había en la puerta principal. Aunque había ropas en los armarios y las bibliotecas estaban llenas de libros, los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas y había polvo y telarañas por todo el lugar. Era obvio que nadie había entrado en esa casa en años. Me pregunté si Elizabeth Székely se habría mudado a algún otro lugar, pero me temí algo mucho peor.

Algo me decía, al mirar sus cosas, que Elizabeth Székely había dejado el mundo hacía muchísimo tiempo. Me pregunté si tendría familiares vivos y, si la corazonada que tenía acerca de su muerte era acertada, cuál de ellos habría heredado el castillo de Csejthe. Quienquiera que fuese, esa persona corría gran peligro.

Encontré un atado de cartas en el cajón de la mesa de noche de la alcoba principal. Varias de ellas eran cartas de un señor Székely con dirección en Szentendre. Yo estaba exhausto, no había dormido en varios días y el cansancio acumulado estaba comenzando a empañar mis facultades mentales.

Decidí subir al ático y dormir allí algunas horas antes de ir en busca del pariente de Elizabeth Székely. El ático estaba lleno de antigüedades y objetos extraños de todo tipo; tuve que abrirme espacio en un rincón para poder extenderme sobre el suelo. Me quedé dormido casi de inmediato y empecé a soñar con un enorme edificio de piedra rodeado de montañas. Parecía ser un antiguo monasterio, aunque remodelado y adaptado a condiciones de vida presentes. Caía una espantosa tormenta y yo estaba montado sobre mi caballo, mirando hacia él desde el bosque. Entonces, una de las ventanas del tercer piso se abría y una mujer vestida de blanco se asomaba por ella.

El agua le caía sobre el rostro y el vestido. De repente, sus ojos se clavaban en los míos. No sabía si podía verme o no, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla: era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida. Una voz desconocida que provenía de mi interior me habló en ese momento: "Ella te mostrará cómo abrir la puerta", dijo, o al menos eso creí escuchar.

Esa mujer eres tú, Bella. Mientras cabalgaba a la mañana siguiente hacia la casa del remitente de las cartas que había hallado, repetí mentalmente el sueño que había tenido hasta estar seguro de no olvidarlo.

No cesaba de preguntarme quién sería la mujer que había visto y qué conexión tendría con los vampyr, los cofres de plata o el castillo de Csejthe. Sabía que nunca había estado en aquel lugar de mi sueño, y me pregunté si existiría en la vida real. La casa del señor Székely estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín, y me acerqué a ella escondiéndome entre las sombras. Me pareció ver varias siluetas a través de una de las ventanas y me pegué a la pared adyacente, aguzando el oído para escuchar su conversación.

Distinguí tres voces masculinas y una aguda voz femenina que me resultó verdaderamente desagradable.

-¡No, no, y mil veces no! -exclamó la mujer-. ¡Esa tonta jamás creería que queremos acogerla en nuestro hogar después de haber entablado semejante disputa legal por los bienes de Elizabeth con su abogado! ¡Es la peor idea que he escuchado, James!

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces, madre querida? Tú fuiste quien sugirió que papá la enviase a Sainte-Marie-des-Bois... -dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese? -replicó ella-. ¡No tenía tiempo de ocuparme de esa mocosa! Además, con lo pesados que me resultaban sus padres en vida, no podía menos que suponer que tenerla cerca a diario habría sido poco menos que una tortura...

-¡Te he pedido que no te expreses así de mi sobrina, Carmen! –dijo otro de los hombres.

-Tú cállate, Eliazar. No has hecho más que malgastar el poco dinero que logré sacarle a su abogado... ¡Tú y tus ridículas ideas de negocios! ¡Habríamos podido adquirir una propiedad que nos diese alguna renta con ese dinero! Noté que se había hecho un silencio incómodo en la estancia.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó otro de los hombres-. Nuestra primita está por cumplir los dieciocho años y papá tendrá que hacerle la entrega oficial de todos sus bienes a su abogado. ¡Ese hombre me tiene harto! No ha aceptado ninguna de las propuestas que le he hecho. No sé qué ridícula lealtad le profesa a la memoria de mi difunto tío pero, si pudiese hacerlo, les aseguro que no sentiría remordimiento alguno enviándolo a reunirse con él en el más allá.

-Cálmate, Royce, querido -dijo la mujer cuyo nombre, según había escuchado, era Carmen-. Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna forma de quedarnos con esas dos propiedades.

-Esas dos propiedades han quedado inhabilitadas gracias al patético manejo que tu querido Royce les ha dado, madre dijo la voz masculina que adiviné pertenecía al hombre más joven de los tres, al que habían llamado James-. Necesitaríamos mucho tiempo para ponerlas a producir de nuevo. Tiempo y dinero.- Me pregunté si alguna de las mencionadas propiedades sería el castillo de Csejthe.

-Por más pequeñas que sean esas dos propiedades, son nuestra mejor opción de supervivencia por el momento. Al menos su venta nos proporcionaría algo de dinero mientras algo mejor cae en nuestras manos -dijo Carmen. Así que no estaban hablando del castillo de Csejthe. Aunque estuviese abandonado, nadie podría haberlo calificado de pequeño.

-A mí me parece que nada perdemos con ir a visitarla -dijo James-. Tal vez si voy solo pueda lograr algo.

-¿Crees que vas a deslumbrarla con tu apostura, hermanito? –rio el hombre a quien habían llamado Royce-. Aun si hicieras uso de tus más sofisticados trucos de seducción, el estigma que debemos tener con Isabella Swan sería demasiado difícil de borrar.

-Olvidas que nuestra prima Isabella es apenas una adolescente. Olvidas también que no hay obstáculo inamovible para... el amor de verdad -dijo James con tono de burla.

-Yo opino que no debemos precipitarnos. Si aparecemos en su vida ahora, nuestras verdaderas intenciones resultarían evidentes. Será mejor que tratemos de postergar la entrega de sus bienes en vez de que James juegue a enamorarla -dijo Royce.

-Me pregunto si su abogado estará planeando ir a verla pronto -dijo Carmen.

-Lo dudo -respondió Royce-. El acceso a ese internado es casi imposible en esta época del año. Tratar de llegar a Sainte-Marie en el otoño equivaldría a un intento de suicidio, y no creo que Jacob Black quiera dejar viuda a su señora... aún.

-Si no hemos logrado llegar a ningún acuerdo que nos favorezca con su abogado para cuando llegue la primavera, tomaremos la idea de James en consideración -dijo Carmen.

-Espero que no le hayamos perdido el rastro para entonces -dijo James.

-Si tanto quieres ver a nuestra primita, ¿por qué no vas a Suiza ahora mismo? -dijo Royce.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer de momento -replicó éste.- Una dama fabulosamente rica acaba de llegar al pueblo. Ya sé cuál es su nombre y dónde se está quedando... Planeo propiciar un encuentro casual con ella esta noche.

-Por Dios, hermanito, ¿cómo haces para encontrar los peces más gordos? -preguntó Royce.

-Sé invertir bien mí tiempo. Mientras tú malgastas lo poco que tenemos jugando a las cartas, yo estoy haciendo averiguaciones... Trabajando, si deseas llamarlo así. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.- Ya había escuchado suficiente. Era muy improbable que los horribles parientes de Elizabeth Székely estuvieran enterados de la importancia que tenía la propiedad de Csejthe, si es que tenían conocimiento de su existencia. Según lo que habían dicho, la heredera de Elizabeth Székely debía ser la chica cuyos bienes codiciaban.

Me pregunté si Isabella Swan tendría en su poder la clave para abrir la puerta del castillo. En ese momento supe que debía dirigirme cuanto antes al internado donde la habían enviado. Los malvados Székely tenían razón: viajar a Sainte-Marie-des-Bois en el otoño era una labor increíblemente arriesgada para cualquier ser humano. En mi caso, el mal tiempo no hacía diferencia. Supongo que ser vampyr tiene sus ventajas. No me costó demasiado averiguar dónde estaba exactamente el internado más famoso de Europa, por supuesto, y sabía que tampoco lo sería para Victoria y los suyos una vez llegasen a las mismas deducciones que yo.

Estaba simplemente siguiendo una fuerte corazonada cuando atravesaba esas escarpadas montañas en medio de tan terribles tormentas. No sabía si mi viaje me llevaría a hallar pistas de alguna utilidad... Sólo sabía que tenía que llegar a Sainte-Marie-des-Bois lo más pronto posible. Cuando alcancé el pueblo más cercano al internado tuve que detenerme para dejar que mi caballo se repusiera del arduo viaje. Ese pueblo no tiene una posada, como habrás de saber, así que me dirigí a la pequeña iglesia pues noté que tenía un establo vacío en cuyo interior mi caballo y yo podríamos descansar.

Una vez adentro, me tumbé sobre el suelo y pronto me quedé dormido. Unos golpecitos en el hombro me despertaron. Me encontré con unos ojos enormes que me observaban en la oscuridad. No creo haber dado un salto tan rápido en años.

-¡Dios mío! -gritó el hombrecillo que me había estado observando.- ¡No me haga daño, por favor! ¡Soy sólo el cura párroco!- Me tomó un segundo recuperarme del susto que me había llevado.

-No voy a hacerle daño, padre -dije, más tranquilo al ver que se trataba de un frágil hombre de edad-. Discúlpeme por no haberle consultado antes de utilizar los establos; está muy tarde y sólo quería dormir algunas horas.

Podía verlo claramente aunque él no a mí. Aun así, sabía que el anciano cura presentía que había algo diferente en mí por su expresión de terror.

-¿Qué busca en estas tierras, viajero? -preguntó. Yo sabía que lo más probable era que mis enemigos llegaran muy pronto a Suiza en busca de la heredera de Elizabeth Székely. Habría víctimas y el horror se expandiría por toda la región. Decidí fiarme de mis instintos y hablar con el cura. Parecía ser un hombre diferente.

-¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar, padre? -pregunté-. Es de suma importancia.- Él tenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano cuya luz a duras penas me iluminaba.

-Sígame, por favor dijo al fin. Era un hombre muy ágil a pesar de su avanzada edad. Lo seguí a través del jardín hasta el interior de la iglesia. Su rostro expresaba gran preocupación.

-Sé que esto no puede ser nada bueno -dijo, meneando la cabeza y colocando la lámpara sobre una mesita de madera-. Mis predecesores me advirtieron que ellos regresarían.

-¿Ellos? -pregunté, extrañado.- ¿Quiénes?

-¡Los vampyr! -dijo, dejándome atónito-. Lo supe en cuanto vi tu rostro, muchacho. Llevas sobre ti un gran tormento. Has sido atacado, ¿verdad? Yo asentí. No deseaba mentirle pero tampoco quería hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Han estado aquí recientemente? -pregunté, temiéndome lo peor.

-No recientemente -dijo él, acomodándose las antiparras-. La última .si vez que hubo ataques en Valais fue hace más de dos siglos.- Me sentí aliviado. Al menos no se me habían adelantado.

-Pues debe estar preparado, padre -le dije-. Sospecho que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes que haya ataques en la región.

-¡Siempre he estado preparado! -dijo el cura-. Aunque nunca he tenido que abrir una tumba, sé muy bien lo que ha de hacerse en esos casos. Aquéllos que tuvieron que enfrentarse a los vampyr hace 264 años dejaron instrucciones muy específicas.

-¿De veras? -pregunté, intrigado. Quizá el padre sabía algo que yo no-. ¿Cómo cuáles?

-La tumba de un vampyr puede ser sellada con el símbolo de la cruz Patriarcal y una oración especial. Esto impedirá que el vampyr en cuestión pueda salir de ella.

-Interesante... -respondí-. Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría usted enseñarme la oración?

-Claro que sí, hijo. Pero antes... cuéntame qué te trae a Valais, por favor.

-Unos vampyr mataron a mis padres -respondí-. Estoy buscando la forma de darles muerte a mis enemigos y enviarlos al infierno para siempre.

-¿Buscas vengarte? -preguntó el padre.

-Sí -respondí.

-Tal vez deberías dejarlo en manos de Dios, hijo... -dijo él.

-Imposible -respondí-. No tengo tiempo que perder. Mis esperanzas residen, por el contrario, en que Dios me ayude activamente en mis propósitos de venganza. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con mi actitud, me enseñó los textos acerca de los vampyr que sus predecesores le habían legado, pero no encontré ninguna información adicional que pudiese serme de utilidad.

El sol despuntaba cuando aún estaba revisándolos y, aunque estaba indescriptiblemente cansado, decidí partir a Sainte-Marie de inmediato. No quise contarle al padre a dónde me dirigía ni qué buscaba, pues temía incriminarlo. Le dejé, sin embargo, un frasco con algo del simillimum que William había preparado a partir de mi sangre y le expliqué cómo utilizarlo, aunque no me adentré en detalles en cuanto a su contenido pues no quería predisponerlo en contra de la efectividad del remedio.

-Pero... ¿no has tomado tú este... simillimum? -preguntó el padre-. Hay algo extraño en tu presencia... Es claro para mí que la marca del vampyr no se ha borrado aún de tu ser... iY tú tienes que sentirlo! Iba a ser muy difícil engañarlo. Aun así, no quería confesarle que yo mismo era un vampyr. Aunque no dudaba de su inteligencia y buen corazón, temía que me delatase ante los habitantes de la región o que decidiera encerrarme en una tumba para evitar que atacase a alguien. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

-En algunos casos el remedio se tarda un poco más en actuar -mentí-. Estoy seguro de que pronto me recuperaré.

-¿Sabes que los vampyr pueden rastrear fácilmente a sus víctimas después del primer ataque, verdad? -preguntó él, clavando su astuta mirada en la mía.

-Lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que he decidido advertirle acerca de la posibilidad de que lleguen a Valais en cualquier momento -respondí-. Puede que estén siguiéndome, pues saben que deseo darles muerte a cualquier costo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, hijo? -volvió a preguntar el padre.

-He viajado extensamente en busca de cualquier información que me ayude a destruir a mis enemigos -dije. No pensaba ser demasiado específico por las razones que ya mencioné-. Ésta es sólo una de las rutas por las que el destino me ha conducido. Rece por mí, padre.

-Lo haré, hijo -respondió él. -Una cosa más, padre: le suplico, a modo de secreto de confesión, que no le cuente a nadie que me ha conocido. No quisiera poner al enemigo sobre alerta. Los vampyr parecen tener informantes en todas partes.

-Descuida, hijo. Tienes mi palabra de que mis labios permanecerán sellados: puedo guardar un secreto.

-Gracias, padre -respondí. Él me ofreció algo de comer y, para no despertar sus sospechas, acepté llevar conmigo algo de pan y vino. Poco después, monté en mi caballo y cabalgué bajo la lluvia hacia el internado. Recuerdo que el cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía que fuese de noche. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Esa madrugada tenía un aura tenebrosa y me temí lo peor: estaba sintiendo la proximidad de Victoria a medida que avanzaba hacia Sainte-Marie-des-Bois. No concebía que mis enemigos se me hubiesen adelantado. Aun así, la triste realidad era que ellos eran tres, lo que les daba una gran ventaja sobre mí.

Debía obrar con gran cautela y no bajar la guardia. Cabalgué hasta alcanzar el bosque que rodea el internado y, escondiéndome entre sus árboles, observé la fachada del edificio: por más increíble que fuese, aquél era el mismo que había visto en mis sueños hacía apenas una semana. Estaba cayendo una tormenta de los mil demonios; el denso follaje de los árboles sobre mi cabeza nada podía hacer para resguardarme de la lluvia. Un enorme árbol parecía haberse caído por la fuerza del vendaval. Entonces vi que un coche se acercaba al edificio y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Extrañamente, cuando el coche se detuvo frente al internado, la tormenta cesó. Unos minutos después, una dama salió del internado y la vi intercambiar algunas palabras con el cochero, cuyo rostro no pude ver pero cuya figura se me antojó demasiado familiar para que no se tratase del mismísimo Alec Ujvary. Entonces éste abrió la puerta del coche y el rostro de Victoria Báthory se asomó

-Maldita sea -me dije-. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? ¿Por qué se presentan en público? Victoria elevó, su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del edificio, la misma por la que se había asomado la mujer de mi sueño. La cortina estaba ligeramente descorrida y no pude ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Sí pude, sin embargo, escuchar a Victoria susurrar algo sin apenas mover los labios, a pesar de estar yo muy lejos de ella:

-Isabella Swan -dijo-: Prepárate a morir. Quise atravesar el bosque y abalanzarme sobre ella, pero sabía que no sacaría nada con ello. Tendría que vigilarla, esperando que no me encontrase así percibiese la cercanía de mi presencia. Ujvary estaba sacando varios baúles del coche, y me acerqué en cuanto Victoria hubo entrado al edificio. Un sirviente estaba dándole indicaciones al primero:

-Llevaremos las pertenencias de la señorita Mallory hasta su habitación en el tercer piso -dijo. De manera que Victoria estaba utilizando un nombre de familia diferente... ¿Estaría haciéndose pasar por una visitante extraviada? ¿Qué diablos estaría tramando? Muy pronto el coche estaba perdiéndose de vista por el camino principal y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché el tañido de varios contundentes campanazos: las muchachas que asumí debían ser las alumnas del internado salieron por las puertas de los dos edificios laterales y atravesaron los jardines hacia el edificio central, pero Victoria no estaba entre ellas.

Aproveché para colarme en el interior del edificio dentro del que la había visto desaparecer. Podía sentir claramente su presencia. Me deslicé hasta el tercer piso, donde se hacía más palpable, hasta que descubrí la habitación de cuyo interior provenían sus vibraciones. No quise acercarme demasiado, en caso de que aún no se hubiese percatado de que yo estaba allí. Acto seguido, decidí buscar a la dama a quien había visto hablando con Ujvary. Imaginé que debía ser una institutriz del internado o algo por el estilo.

Ella debía tener las respuestas que andaba buscando en cuanto al arribo de Victoria a Sainte-Marie. Aunque era algo arriesgado, me acerqué al edificio central. A través de una de las ventanas se veía uno de los salones de clase. Supuse que pasaría al menos una hora antes que las alumnas salieran a receso, así que decidí entrar en el edificio. La suerte estaba de mi lado: hallé un aula vacía que daba a un largo corredor y me interné en ella. Entonces vi pasar a la dama que había estado hablando con Ujvary. Otra institutriz la acompañaba.

-¡Qué revuelo ha causado la llegada de Lauren Mallory! -le decía la otra institutriz-. Cómo se nota que hace rato no teníamos novedades en estos parajes. . .

-Es natural que el arribo de una nueva alumna cause curiosidad a las chicas -repuso la dama que había recibido a Victoria-. Aunque, bueno, Lauren Mallory no es cualquier alumna. Su familia es increíblemente rica y célebre. ¿No le había dicho yo que estábamos esperando su llegada para la primavera? Sus padres me habían escrito el año pasado para asegurar la plaza de su hija entre nuestras alumnas... -tuve que seguirlas con sigilo, pues comenzaban a alejarse-. Enviaron una nueva carta con el cochero: han tenido que partir a América.

Así que Victoria se hacía llamar Lauren Mallory y se había internado en Sainte-Marie haciéndose pasar por una de las alumnas... Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Cómo era que ya había hecho planes de viajar al internado aun antes de saber que la heredera de Elizabeth Székely se encontraba allí? Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hacía mucho que habría llegado a Sainte-Marie. ¿Por qué les habría escrito un año atrás? Tuve la certeza de que Victoria Báthory estaba tomando el lugar de otra persona que, efectivamente, habrían estado esperando para la primavera.

Era la única explicación lógica que se me ocurría, y resultó ser cierta: después pude comprobar que Victoria y los suyos habían asesinado a la verdadera Lauren Mallory y a sus padres, quedándose no sólo con la identidad de la primera sino con todas sus propiedades. Nunca supe cómo se habían enterado de que la joven iba a ser enviada a Sainte-Marie en algún momento, pero teniendo en cuenta el poder que poseen los vampyr, decidí que ese detalle carecía de importancia: según descubrí después, Victoria había adoptado el nombre de muchas mujeres en los últimos siglos después de asesinarlas y apropiarse de sus riquezas.

Esto era lo que, muy probablemente, había planeado hacer contigo también... y quizá lo habría logrado, de no haber sido tú tan perspicaz. Esa tarde, después de las clases, revisé el despacho de la rectora y comparé las cartas que los supuestos padres de Lauren Mallory habían enviado a Sainte-Marie: tal como lo había sospechado, la caligrafía era diferente en ambas notas, y las firmas que correspondían al señor Mallory carecían de similitud. Escuché un clamor de risas proveniente de la planta inferior del edificio y pensé que podría tratar de identificar a la heredera de Elizabeth Székely entre las alumnas si me escondía entre las sombras del pasillo, ya que todas parecían estar reunidas en el salón de piano.

Vi que Victoria entraba en la estancia sin reparar en mi presencia; toda su atención estaba enfocada en una chica que estaba declamando un poema ante las demás internas... supongo que recordarás esa noche claramente. Cuando la rectora presentó a Victoria formalmente te vi por primera vez. Mi corazón se detuvo al reconocer el rostro de la mujer que había visto en mi sueño cuando dormía en el ático del palacete de Pest.

Por más acostumbrado que estuviese a vivir las más extrañas ocurrencias, el hecho de que existieras era más fascinante para mí que la más descabellada de mis fantasías. Poco después, la rectora te llamó por tu nombre. Yo estaba anonadado ante la posibilidad de que la chica de mi sueño fuese la heredera de Elizabeth Szkkely. Cuando tú y tu amiga Alice se dirigieron a la capilla las seguí para asegurarme de que estuviesen a salvo, y no pude evitar escuchar las plegarias que elevaron.

Me sorprendió que hubiesen adivinado la maldad de la recién llegada Victoria, y no pude menos que admirarlas por este hecho. Luego, decidí escoltarte hasta tu habitación después que Alice se quedó en la suya. De repente, sentí la presencia de Victoria muy cerca. Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que la distinguí, agazapada sobre la parte superior de las escaleras, esperándote. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesé la distancia que me separaba de ti y te sostuve con uno de mis brazos mientras le estampaba tu crucifijo a Victoria en la frente con mi mano libre. Hubiese deseado que Victoria no se enterara tan pronto de que yo también estaba en Sainte- Marie, pero no tenía otra opción que actuar con rapidez.

Al verme, la condesa me lanzó una maldición antes de correr a refugiarse en su habitación. Comprendí que Victoria me temía: nuestro encuentro anterior le había enseñado que el haberme convertido en vampyr había resultado contraproducente para su causa. Corrí gradas arriba y me escondí en una habitación vacía del tercer piso. Poco después escuché los alaridos provenientes de tu habitación y llegué justo después que una institutriz abriese la puerta. Temí que Ujvary hubiese regresado e intentado atacarte, pero por fortuna sólo habías descubierto que tu crucifijo estaba ensangrentado.

También habías llegado a la comprensible teoría de que el diablo te había tomado en brazos en las escaleras. No había reído en años, Bella, hasta que escuché las explicaciones que le dabas a la institutriz. Me sentí aliviado de saber que se te había impuesto un confinamiento de dos días a raíz del escándalo que tú y tu amiga habían hecho: saberte bajo llave me quitaba un peso de encima. Pasé la noche vigilando la habitación de Victoria desde el pasillo; sabía que había caído en un estado de extrema debilidad al haber sido quemada por tu crucifijo.

En la mañana te dejé una nota diciéndote que no te lo quitaras y me dispuse a encontrar el paradero de Ujvary. Busqué en vano durante todo el día. Cuando regresaba a Sainte-Marie, tuve la mala suerte de que una de las empleadas y un chico campesino me viesen. Supuse que alertarían al resto del personal y tuve que alejarme de nuevo. Entonces me pareció ver la distante silueta de otro jinete y, pensando que podía tratarse de Ujvary, lo seguí a través del bosque a una distancia prudencial. Por desgracia, le perdí el rastro poco después.

Ya en la mañana observé que un grupo de campesinos se había congregado en una de las granjas adyacentes al internado y me acerqué para escuchar lo que decían: no me sorprendió que estuviesen mencionando la ocurrencia de recientes ataques extraños en la región. Todos estaban muy alarmados y me alegré de haberle dado la botella de simillimum al cura párroco. Entonces el cielo se ennegreció aún más: otra gran tempestad amenazaba con caer y me apresuré a volver al bosque de Sainte-Marie: tu castigo terminaría ese día y Victoria seguramente trataría de atacarte de nuevo.

A pesar de que aún no había caído la noche, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el edificio. Elevé la vista hacia tu ventana y me quedé pasmado al ver que la abrías y tu figura vestida de blanco aparecía tal y como la había visto durante mi sueño. No pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cuando clavaste tus ojos en los míos; perdí la noción del tiempo. Pude saber muchas cosas acerca de ti en esos pocos segundos... nunca había tenido una experiencia similar con nadie; fue como conocerte sin necesidad de hablar contigo.

Los ladridos de los perros me hicieron salir de mi ensueño: se había organizado un equipo de búsqueda y los trabajadores de Sainte-Marie podían encontrarme en cualquier momento. Espoleé mi caballo hasta el otro extremo del bosque y allí me quedé escondido durante horas, pensando en el significado de mi sueño y en lo que acababa de ocurrirme contigo. Supe que tratar de encontrar la clave para abrir la puerta Székely entre tus pertenencias sería una espantosa afrenta que no sería capaz de llevar a cabo.

Si en verdad la clave estaba en tu poder y de ti dependía que pudiese acceder al cofre del castillo de Csejthe, tendría que dejar que esto ocurriera a su tiempo y en tus propios términos. No podía explicarme qué me había ocurrido en los pocos segundos que te había visto a los ojos pero, de alguna forma, mi intención de adueñarme de la clave había pasado a segundo plano. Más que nada, quería hablar contigo. Cuánto hubiese deseado ser tu amigo y poder acercarme a ti.

Sin embargo, recordé mi condición de vampyr y me prometí marcharme en cuanto mis enemigos lo hicieran. Sentí terror ante la posibilidad de hacerte daño, Bella. Apesadumbrado, me quedé dormido mientras las torrenciales lluvias caían sobre mí. No había dormido en varios días y el cansancio había logrado vencerme. Un rayo me despertó. La oscuridad se había hecho más palpable en el bosque y supe que debían ser más de las siete de la noche.

Atemorizado, recé para poder llegar hasta el edificio antes que Victoria pudiese hacerte daño. Atravesé el bosque tan pronto como pude; aunque aún escuchaba los ladridos de los perros circundándome logré burlar la vigilancia de los hombres e introducirme en el edificio. No tuve tiempo de planear mis actos, sólo subí las escaleras que llevaban hasta tu habitación preso de la más terrible angustia. Cuando estaba por alcanzar el vestíbulo escuché un espantoso chillido y supe que Victoria estaba allí. Franqueé la distancia que había entre el rellano de las escaleras y tu habitación en cuestión de segundos y, al ver que tu puerta estaba entreabierta, temí lo peor: la empujé y encontré que los muebles de la habitación estaban revueltos.

Pronto descubrí tu frágil figura debajo del marco de la ventana. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y aún sostenías tu crucifijo en alto. Corrí a tu lado al tiempo que te llamaba por tu nombre, pero no hubo ninguna reacción de tu parte. Asustado, te revisé el cuello y las muñecas pero no tenías mordeduras. Te puse sobre la cama y salí a buscar a Victoria. No sabía qué había ocurrido en tu habitación, pero estaba claro que yo había llegado demasiado tarde para defenderte y habías tenido que hacerlo todo tú sola. Escuché los aullidos de la condesa al acercarme a sus aposentos.

Lleno de ira, abrí la puerta con violencia para encontrármela tendida sobre su lecho, gimiendo de dolor. Su mejilla ostentaba la carne viva de una quemadura que deduje había sido producida por el contacto con tu crucifijo, y su cara estaba llena de hoyuelos sangrantes. Tornándola por el cuello, la azoté contra la cabecera de la cama y la retuve así mientras me miraba con expresión de pánico.

-No tienes tino para escoger a tus enemigos, Victoria Báthory –le dije-. Prepárate a vivir una nueva experiencia. -Metiéndome la mano al bolsillo, extraje la única hostia consagrada que tenía en mi poder mientras Victoria temblaba de terror.

-¡Maldito! -dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Juro que os mataré... ¡A ti y a esa cría intratable que te empeñas en defender! Antes que pudiese cerrar los labios, introduje la delgada hostia en su boca. Entre los pocos trucos que había aprendido de los textos del padre Anastasio estaba la antigua costumbre de introducir un pedazo de hostia consagrada en la boca del vampyr después de seccionar su cabeza. Victoria es, por supuesto, inmortal, pero yo presentía que, si la sangre de Cristo había hecho que estallase en llamaradas, el cuerpo de Cristo tendría un efecto muy interesante en ella.

-¡No quiero dormir! -fue lo último que musitó antes que todos sus miembros se aflojasen y sus ojos se cerraran. Al soltarla, cayó desplomada sobre la cama. No respiraba ni tenía pulso, al punto que casi creí que había muerto. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo permanecería la condesa en tal estado. Quise entonces asegurarme de que en verdad estuvieses bien: volví a tu habitación y, después de comprobar que, en efecto, respirabas, te cubrí con las mantas y revisé la habitación en busca, de pistas que me ayudasen a comprender el enfrentamiento que habías tenido con Victoria.

Después de poner los muebles en su lugar, hallé un frasco casi vacío sobre la alfombra. Reconocí el poder del agua bendita que aún quedaba en su interior y supe que habías volcado su contenido sobre Victoria. Dejé el frasco sobre tu mesa de noche, en caso de que pudieras volver a necesitarlo. Entonces, siguiendo un impulso, me asomé por las cortinas: allá fuera, detrás de la colina, me pareció reconocer la distante silueta de Alec Ujvary. No pensaba permitir que se me escapara una vez más.

Cerré la puerta de tu habitación apresuradamente y salí del edificio en dirección del lugar donde lo había avistado. Cuando monté en mi caballo, aún podía escuchar los cascos del suyo alejándose por el camino: seguramente se disponía a hacerse de una nueva víctima en el vecino poblado. Espoleé mi caballo para darle alcance. Había humedecido un puñal con vino consagrado y pensaba enfrentarme con él de ser necesario.

Él cabalgó largo rato, tanto que por un momento creí que pensaba marcharse de Valais. De repente, dio un giro abrupto hacia la derecha y, para mi sorpresa, desmontó frente a un camposanto que me había pasado desapercibido hasta aquel entonces. Descendí de mi montura y seguí a Ujvary con sigilo. Él avanzaba tranquilamente por entre las tumbas; era obvio que sabía a dónde se dirigía. Pocos minutos después, se detuvo frente a una lápida y la acarició. La lápida se descorrió sola y una cabeza rubia emergió de la tumba: era Jane Darvulia.

-¿Has descansado? -creí escuchar a Ujvary preguntarle en un húngaro bastante antiguo al cual yo no estaba acostumbrado.

-Sí -respondió Darvulia con un tono de voz casi inaudible-. Estoy lista para partir.

-El coche está listo -dijo Ujvary.

-¿Victoria? -preguntó Darvulia.

-Aún tiene asuntos por resolver -dijo él-. Nos verá en Florencia o París.

-¡París! Maldita sea, Alec, esto tarda demasiado... ¿Y Csejthe?

-Aún no tenemos la clave. Tendremos que dedicarnos a Lorenzo Whitlock y a su heredero mientras Victoria se encarga de las niñas de Sainte-Marie. Darvulia dejó escapar una risa que me heló la sangre.

-Te divertiste con la castaña, ¿verdad?

-No estuvo mal... -dijo Ujvary, al tiempo que Darvulia se incorporaba de la tumba-. Ahora será tu turno de jugar con los chicos. Tendrás que hacerlo tú sola mientras Victoria se nos une.

Quisiera conservar al más joven, es tan guapo... ¿Sabes si las cartas que le enviamos de su parte a la chica Denali surtieron efecto?

-Puedes estar segura de que Alice Brandon no volverá a hacer parte de su vida sentimental. Al parecer lo desprecia por otras razones.

-No estaría de más matarla. No quiero sorpresas desagradables en el futuro -dijo Darvulia.

-Descuida -dijo Ujvary, ahogando una risotada-. Mi... apasionada amante se encargará de ello. Asumí que hablaba de Victoria y me alegré de que pensara que la condesa estaba aún despierta y lista para llevar a cabo sus diabólicos planes. Después comprendí, con gran tristeza, que Ujvary estaba refiriéndose a la infeliz Angela weber, de cuyo dolor se burlaba. Me estremeció descubrir que los vampyr habían estado jugando con la correspondencia de Sainte-Marie desde tiempos anteriores por motivos que poco tenían que ver contigo. Aparentemente, estaban tratando de impedir que tu amiga Alice se acercase a algún joven a quien posiblemente querían hacer lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Cuál de los dos crees que tenga la clave? -preguntó Darvulia a Ujvary, mientras se encaminaban hacia el otro lado del camposanto.

-Me inclino a creer que la tiene Lorenzo Whitlock. Es lógico que sea él quien tenga acceso a su propiedad. Por tal motivo debemos viajar a Florencia antes que a París, si el segundo viaje es necesario. Esperemos que no.- ¿De qué clave hablaban? ¿No creían, pues, que la clave para abrir la puerta del castillo de Csejthe estaba en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois?

-Aunque logremos tomar el cofre de la propiedad del tío, voy a hacer mío al chico -susurró Darvulia. ¡Así que mis enemigos habían hallado un segundo cofre! Tendría que seguirlos a Florencia y adelantármeles. Bendije la buena suerte que estaba teniendo. No podía permitir que mis enemigos se apoderaran del segundo cofre antes que yo. Aun así, un sentimiento fuerte me ataba a Sainte-Marie y la posibilidad de que la condesa despertase de repente me asustaba demasiado: decidí regresar al internado y asegurarme de que Victoria quedase inhabilitada. Después de eso, buscaría a Lorenzo Whitlock en Florencia.

Al volver a acercarme a Sainte-Marie, hallé que habían dado por muerta a la condesa y la habían puesto en un ataúd en la capilla. Quise sellar su ataúd con la cruz Patriarcal y, al descubrir que alguien se me había adelantado, me sentí confundido y esperanzado a la vez: ¿habría sido el buen cura párroco quien confinara a Victoria a su cajón? Cuando me disponía a buscarte en tus aposentos, escuché a dos de las alumnas hablando acerca del supuesto ataque de locura que habías tenido durante la misa de velación de Lauren Mallory y de este modo me enteré de que, una vez más, te habían encerrado en tu habitación.

Supuse entonces que debías haber tramado alguna estratagema para sellar el ataúd tú misma. Con el relativo consuelo de saber a la condesa atrapada en la cripta de la capilla, emprendí el viaje a Florencia de inmediato. Hubiese deseado poder verte una vez más, pero los hombres de Sainte-Marie buscaban tanto al lobo como al misterioso merodeador quien, por supuesto, era yo, y no quería tentar al destino más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lorenzo Whitlock era toda una personalidad en Florencia: soltero, rico, reconocido comerciante y coleccionista, era una presencia obligada en todos los salones que se preciaban de ser entretenidos.

Todos sabían cuál era su casa, aquélla donde transcurrían las veladas más estrambóticas e interesantes de la ciudad. Con sólo verlo de lejos, supe que era un hombre inteligente cuya personalidad no estaba cercada por inútiles dogmas, y me arriesgué a dejarle una nota advirtiéndole acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Darvulia y Ujvary. En ese caso, me fue mucho más fácil vigilar su casa y esperar a que mis enemigos apareciesen que infiltrarme en su despacho y revisar todos sus archivos. Me había guarnecido de más hostias consagradas y había comprado una pistola cuyas balas había hecho bendecir.

Había ungido varios alfileres con agua bendita y sangre de Cristo: me sentía así más preparado para enfrentarme a los dos vampyr. Esto, sin embargo, no fue necesario: Lorenzo Whitlock demostró ser valiente y astuto, y pude atestiguar la forma en que vació una cuba de agua bendita sobre Darvulia. Para la noche siguiente, Whitlock había instalado guardias en todos los costados de su propiedad. Sonreí cuando, al pasar, noté que todos llevaban sobre sí enormes crucifijos. No pude menos que sentir gran simpatía por el excéntrico personaje, y supe que estaría tan a salvo como cualquier mortal podía estarlo cuando de vampyr se tratase.

Yo ya había descubierto el escondite de mis enemigos y estaba esperando a que partiesen para seguirlos. Había tenido un par de días para observar detenidamente a Lorenzo Whitlock antes que mis enemigos lo atacasen ante los frustrados planes de conquista que Darvulia tenía con él. Cuando los vampyr me guiaron sin siquiera sospecharlo hasta la propiedad de Rímini donde se hallaba escondido el segundo cofre, yo les llevaba una enorme ventaja a otros niveles: esperé a que intentasen abrir la puerta, que también era estilo Székely, con mil combinaciones diferentes. Al final, cuando mis enemigos se rindieron y decidieron partir a París en busca de la anhelada clave, yo la abrí en unos segundos.

Había advertido que Lorenzo Whitlock tenía un pequeño tatuaje en la parte inferior del antebrazo izquierdo que sólo los ojos de un brujo o un vampyr muy observador hubieran podido detectar. Era un símbolo chino cuyas líneas memoricé. Así pues, repetí las líneas del tatuaje de Whitlock en la cerradura de la puerta Székely y me apoderé del cofre de plata. Antes de partir, escribí con tinta negra mis iniciales sobre la pared. Quería dejarles saber a los vampyr quién se les había adelantado. El cofre, por desgracia, estaba cerrado con llave.

Perdí un mes y medio consultando cerrajeros y herreros a lo largo de Italia: abrirlo por la fuerza era imposible. Fue espantoso regresar a Sainte-Marie y ver que, en vez del cuerpo de Victoria, estaba uno nuevo, el de una pequeña dama morena y menuda. La condesa había escapado; asumí que Darvulia y Ujvary habían regresado por ella en alguno de sus viajes.

Les había perdido el rastro a los tres. Consideré un milagro que estuvieras a salvo y supuse que, si Victoria se había marchado de Sainte-Marie por el momento, tendría una nueva víctima en mente, y debía tratarse del sobrino de Lorenzo Whitlock. Cuando iba camino de París, encontré un campamento de gitanos en uno de los bosques. Gemían y lloraban; creí estar presenciando el rito del sepelio de uno de los suyos. Al acercarme, escuché que se mencionaba la palabra vampyr, y opté por presentarme ante ellos.

Una muchacha había sido atacada por nuestros enemigos y estaba a punto de morir; los demás entonaban rezos y cantos compungidos a su alrededor. Antes que la joven gitana expirase, le administré el simillimum, aplicándolo también a sus heridas. Los gitanos creían haber presenciado un acto de magia al ver restablecida su salud en contados minutos, pero les expliqué que tan sólo se trataba de un remedio homeopático. Fue entonces cuando ellos me confiaron que los vampyr le habían robado a la chica las llaves que abrían dos antiguos cofres de plata.

Traté de obtener más información pero fue en vano. Al llegar a París, hablé con un hombre de negocios que estaba muy bien enterado de las compras de propiedad que se realizaban en la cuidad y en sus alrededores, y me asombré al descubrir que Jane Darvulia y Alec Ujvary habían adquirido tantos inmuebles utilizando sus nombres verdaderos. Los vampyr parecían haber escogido a París como su lugar de residencia permanente y, según mis impresiones, estaban obrando de forma demasiado descuidada, cosa que me era en extremo conveniente.

No se equivocaban al pensar que el paso de los siglos había hecho que sus nombres fuesen olvidados, pero debían estar planeando algo muy grande para atreverse a actuar abiertamente. Poco después me enteré de que una Victoria Mallory se había hecho gran fama en París por ofrecer maravillosos bailes, banquetes y soirées a los que era convidada sólo la creme de la creme de la sociedad parisina, y no pude menos que adivinar que era la malvada condesa quien organizaba tan renombrados eventos. Me dediqué a seguir sus movimientos y a investigar a aquéllos que componían su círculo de allegados: todos tenían altas posiciones en la ciudad, fuesen ya banqueros, exitosos comerciantes o ricos terratenientes.

Decidí dormir en diferentes albergues de la periferia para no ser rastreado. Cierta tarde observé que un hombre bajo de anteojos y atuendo sencillo salía caminando de casa de Victoria con prisa. Me subí el cuello del abrigo y bajé la cabeza de forma que mi rostro quedase oculto a los demás transeúntes, y fui tras el hombrecillo pelirrojo por las calles de París hasta que llegamos a la morgue.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Gerandy -escuché al encargado saludarlo antes que desapareciese tras las pesadas puertas. El nombre Gerandy me resultaba familiar. ¿Podría, acaso, tratarse del mismo doctor Gerandy que había asegurado que los ataques de los vampyr en aquel pequeño poblado de Irlanda no eran más que manifestaciones de peste de rabia? Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado mencionar a otro doctor Gerandy en Valais durante mis inspecciones clandestinas del pueblo cuando Victoria estaba en Sainte-Marie.

Una corazonada me dijo que no se trataba de una simple coincidencia; el galeno debía ser una pieza importante del rompecabezas que estaba tratando de armar. Lo esperé agazapado entre las sombras de los muros exteriores de la morgue hasta que salió. Gerandy parecía intuir mi presencia, pues miraba hacia atrás constantemente mientras caminaba hacia su residencia, que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Lo observé por la ventana: Gerandy escribía sentado en su escritorio, acomodándose los anteojos continuamente. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó de su asiento y subió las gradas.

Decidí jugarme la suerte y entrar a la casa mientras Gerandy estuviese en la segunda planta. Lo primero que hice fue echarles un vistazo a los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio: Gerandy había estado llenando varios certificados de defunción. Los nombres de las personas a quienes éstos correspondían eran los mismos de algunos de los invitados habituales a las fiestas de Victoria Mallory, y la causa de sus muertes era la misma: peste de rabia.

Yo sabía, porque había estado investigándolas de cerca, que todas esas personas estaban vivas. Antes de haber revisado todos los certificados, escuché los pasos de Gerandy acercándose al rellano de las escaleras y me deslicé detrás de una de las cortinas.

-iUjvary? -preguntó Gerandy con voz temblorosa al tiempo que comenzaba a descender los peldaños. Una de las ventajas de mi condición de vampyr es que tengo control absoluto sobre las funciones de mi cuerpo. Minimicé, pues, mi respiración, y me quedé tan quieto como una roca mientras Gerandy tomaba los papeles y volvía a salir de su casa llevando un pequeño maletín en la mano. En cuanto se hubo marchado, me dispuse a revisar su casa palmo a palmo. Las bibliotecas de Gerandy estaban repletas de libros, muchos de ellos de medicina galénica, por supuesto, aunque también tenía varios tomos de la autoría de Renato Descartes, Aristóteles e Isaac Newton entre otros.

Por lo demás, no hallé nada que pudiese delatar a Gerandy como un hombre diferente a aquéllos que se precian de ser racionales en nuestros tiempos. La pequeña casa de Gerandy estaba sucia y llena de polvo. Su habitación tenía cortinas viejas y raídas, y apestaba a orina vieja. Miré debajo de la cama y me encontré con un par de ratas que se entretenían mordisqueando una zapatilla de mujer. No había mayor cosa en sus cofres; Gerandy no parecía tener gran afición por los bienes materiales o al menos no los guardaba en casa.

Cuando ya me marchaba, pisé uno de los escalones en falso y observé que la madera se levantaba con el peso de mi pie. Al intentar acomodarla para que Gerandy no sospechase que alguien había estado merodeando por su casa, advertí que el pedazo de madera que cubría el escalón estaba flojo. Lo levanté y, para mi sorpresa, palpé un pequeño saco de terciopelo contra el margen interior del hueco peldaño. No podría describir la dicha que me embargó cuando, al vaciar los contenidos del saco sobre la palma de mi mano, encontré dos pequeñas llaves cuyas empuñaduras tenían la forma de la cruz Patriarcal: supe que éstas eran las llaves que había estado buscando. Bendije mi buena fortuna y, dando las gracias a Dios por haberme conducido hasta allí, metí un par de llaves viejas de las que ya no tenía necesidad dentro del saco de terciopelo y salí de la casa de Gerandy.

Tenía sentido que fuese él quien tuviese las llaves. Los vampyr difícilmente podrían acercárseles demasiado, pues ostentaban el símbolo de la cruz Patriarcal. Lo primero que hice fue abrir el baúl de plata; lo había enterrado en uno de los tantos bosques que rodean la ciudad. No podía cargar el baúl de un lado al otro, así que lo dejé con llave en el mismo lugar después de haber metido las dos estacas labradas que había dentro de él en mi maletín. Ya has experimentado por ti misma cuán sublime es el sentimiento que se despierta en el alma al entrar en contacto con los maderos de la cruz Patriarcal.

Confieso que, siendo vampyr, temía muchísimo reaccionar de forma violenta al estar frente a ellas. Lloré lágrimas de alivio cuando comprobé que mi alma aún no se había ennegrecido tanto que no pudiese acercármeles y me consolé pensando que, de cierta forma, Cristo estaba allí conmigo. Hacía bastante que no veía a Jane Darvulia por ningún lado. Sabía dónde estaban Victoria y Ujvary, pero la tercera vampyr inmortal parecía haber desaparecido de la ciudad. Había encontrado la casa de Jasper Whitlock, y ninguno de mis enemigos parecía estar frecuentándola.

Ignoraba que Darvulia estaba ya quedándose en ella y que, simplemente, jamás salía por la puerta principal. Una noche vi que el joven heredero de Lorenzo Whitlock llegaba a casa de Victoria en compañía de Darvulia. Ésta se deshacía en caricias con él, desagradable espectáculo que me causó la más profunda repulsión. Sabía que Jasper Whitlock no había sido convertido en vampyr; esas cosas se sienten en la sangre. Me pregunté qué tan blando de carácter podía ser para permitir que Darvulia se le acercara de modo tan insinuante.

Inmediatamente me decepcioné de Whitlock: las gentes que carecen del invaluable instinto del asco nunca me han inspirado simpatía. Ya había obtenido el cofre de plata que solía guardar su tío y, por lo tanto, no pensaba perder un segundo de mi tiempo tratando de protegerlo o de salvarlo de un destino similar al mío, eventualidad a la que parecía estar entregándose voluntariamente. Te codeso que me costó entender que tu amiga Alice se hubiese fijado en él en algún momento, pero luego comprendí que el ingenuo de Jasper sólo trataba de ahogar sus penas en las atenciones de Darvulia y que nunca había intimado realmente con ella, lo que me dio gran alivio.

De otra forma, no podría estrechar su mano en el futuro cuando... bueno, si es que algún día logro salir de esta pesadilla. Temía que nuestros enemigos matasen a sus invitados o los convirtiesen, a su vez, en vampyr, ya que Gerandy había preparado sus certificados de defunción de antemano, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro ocurría. No sabía qué estaba retrasando lo inevitable: Victoria y Darvulia seguían llevando el mismo ritmo de vida, dando fantásticas fiestas noche tras noche. Ujvary parecía ser más reservado y tenía un círculo social diferente, pero ninguno de sus contactos de negocios había muerto.

Uno de los notarios que frecuentaban la casa de Victoria se presentó una mañana en compañía de Gerandy; eso me puso sobre aviso. Mientras estaban allí, tomé un coche hasta su oficina al otro lado de París y me colé en ella por la ventana. El hombre era, a diferencia de Gerandy, pulcro y ordenado, cosa que facilitó mi trabajo. Encontré en su escritorio los legajos correspondientes a las mismas personas cuyos certificados de defunción había estado preparando Gerandy: en los últimos meses, el notario había legalizado el traspaso de bienes de las mencionadas personas a sus más jóvenes familiares. No fue menester que hiciese uso de todas mis facultades para percatarme de que todos los documentos eran falsos. Los planes de mis enemigos comenzaban a bosquejarse ante mí: con la ayuda de Gerandy, el notario y seguramente otras cuantas personas influyentes de la sociedad francesa, Victoria, Ujvary y Darvulia planeaban asesinar a varios de los personajes más acaudalados de París para quedarse con sus bienes. Lo más interesante que hallé en el despacho del notario fueron los documentos oficiales de la verdadera Lauren Mallory. Sus padres habían muerto el año anterior poco después de dejar todas sus propiedades en Francia y Polonia a nombre de su única hija. La muerte de la chica había sido acallada para que Victoria pudiese tomar su identidad, según mis deducciones. Aquello explicaba que tres muertos como Ujvary, Darvulia y la condesa pudiesen mantener sus riquezas y sus posiciones de poder a través de los siglos. Aun si mi prioridad era adueñarme de los cofres de plata antes que mis enemigos lo hiciesen, pensé que me resultaría inmensamente satisfactorio frustrar sus diabólicos planes al menos en aquella ocasión. Nunca imaginé que fueses a presentarte en casa de Jasper Whitlock una tarde en que Darvulia acababa de salir de ella. Yo había estado siguiéndola hasta ese momento, pero el terror que sentí cuando te vi bajar del coche y tocar la campana hizo que me quedase paralizado en donde me hallaba oculto. A pesar de la felicidad que me producía verte una vez más, aun cuando fuese de lejos, tu presencia en París en momentos tan críticos me resultó sumamente inquietante, mucho más cuando estabas acercándote a los vampyr de modo tan inusitado.

Cuando logré sacudirme la impresión que tu repentina aparición había producido en mí, ya estabas dentro de la residencia de Whitlock. Escalé el muro que me separaba de la casa pero todas las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas. Sentí un alivio indescriptible al verte salir intacta de casa de Whitlock y seguí tu coche a casa del que descubrí era tu abogado, el señor Black. Por desgracia, seguir a tantas personas a la vez me distrajo tanto que no me percaté de que Ujvary estaba dando un baile en su recién adquirido castillo de Salles hasta el mismo día en que se ofrecía.

Ésta era una propiedad que no había vigilado como las otras puesto que nuestros enemigos parecían no frecuentarla jamás. Ujvary había convidado, como sabrás, a gran cantidad de gente a su baile, y yo opté por camuflarme entre la servidumbre... Todos, Bella, todos ellos eran vampyr.

Por fortuna, todos llevaban disfraces y varios llevaban máscaras, por lo que pude mezclarme con ellos sin ser reconocido por la condesa, Darvulia o Ujvary. Antes de abrir las puertas del castillo, Ujvary nos reunió a todos en los jardines para darnos instrucciones, y fue así como no sólo pude confirmar mis sospechas sino enterarme de lo que planeaba llevar a cabo aquella velada:

-Calma... -dijo, acallando al séquito de vampyr que se había agrupado frente a él-. Calma, mis pequeños. Sé que todos estáis muy entusiasmados; yo también lo estoy. Victoria, Jane y yo nos sentimos muy satisfechos con todas las preparaciones que habéis llevado a cabo durante los días anteriores. Os aseguro que seréis recompensados por vuestros esfuerzos. Sólo os ponemos una condición: no toquéis a las doncellas. Nos pertenecen a nosotros y deben ser conducidas a las mazmorras sin excepción. Una vez cerremos las puertas al amanecer, podréis hacer lo que os plazca con los selectos concurrentes restantes, quienes se quedarán a disfrutar de lo que se les ha hecho creer será un exclusivo déjeuner ofrecido en su honor. Debéis dejar que los demás partan sin importunarlos. Aquéllos que han de ser iniciados esta noche se encuentran descansando en sus aposentos, en donde Jane y Victoria se reunirán con ellos para prepararlos antes de darles su bienvenida oficial en las mazmorras. Nuestra familia parisina continúa expandiéndose, queridos míos, y muy pronto tendremos tanto poder que seremos intocables, tanto en lo material como en lo espiritual.

Los chillidos de excitación de los vampyr me pusieron los nervios de punta, pero tuve que seguirlos cuando se dispersaron. Estaba esperando la oportunidad de encontrar el camino a las mazmorras, donde supuse, según el discurso de Ujvary, se preparaba el verdadero banquete de mis enemigos. En cuanto pude hacerlo, me interné en el castillo. Éste tiene tantos pasadizos secretos que perdí el rumbo varias veces antes de encontrar una puerta accesoria que daba a una celda en que no había más que un estrecho colchón.

La celda tenía otra puerta que estaba hecha de hierro, y me acerqué a ella para mirar a través de su cerradura: vi paredes de piedra y lo que parecía ser un gran baño. Estaba casi seguro de haber llegado a las mazmorras, pues el aire estaba frío y húmedo, y había descendido mucho para llegar ahí. Sin embargo, la puerta de hierro estaba cerrada con llave y no pude forzarla. Tuve que tomarme unos momentos para decidir qué hacer en esa ocasión.

Los vampyr eran demasiados, aun si los inmortales eran la condesa, Ujvary y Darvulia. La única estrategia en la que pude pensar fue en prenderle fuego a todo el edificio después de sacar de él a las personas que planeaban asesinar, si lograba hacerlo. Para ello tendría que hallar otra entrada a las mazmorras. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde y, siendo la primera vez que entraba al castillo, terminé por extraviarme de nuevo al tratar de hallar otra forma de acceso al recinto.

Cuando al fin pude salir de los pasadizos subterráneos, la fiesta ya había empezado. Desesperado, decidí ensayar una nueva ruta a las mazmorras, pero en aquella ocasión me hice con un barril de brandy y comencé a derramarlo a mi paso por todos los corredores secretos. Las víctimas de los vampyr morirían de una u otra forma si el tiempo no estaba de mi lado y el fuego sólo evitaría que quedasen vagando como almas en pena. Las únicas puertas a las que llegué estaban fuertemente selladas y la ira se apoderó de mí cuando escuché los gemidos de dolor que provenían de su interior.

Tuve que admitir mí derrota: era demasiado tarde. Corrí por los pasadizos de vuelta a la única celda abierta que había encontrado. Al acercarme, escuché tus gritos y sentí pánico; luché contra la idea de que en verdad pudieses ser tú quien estuviese prisionera pero el corazón me decía lo contrario. Fue entonces cuando abrí la puerta para hallar que el maldito de Ujvary estaba a punto de atacarte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le clavé en la espalda una aguja ungida con vino consagrado que llevaba en la solapa y te saqué de allí como pude, con las llamas dispersándose rápidamente por todo el edificio y pisándonos los talones

. Sabía que los invitados tendrían tiempo suficiente para huir; sólo esperaba que algunos de los vampyr mortales pereciesen en el incendio. Robé el primer coche que encontré fuera del castillo y te llevé a la pequeña habitación que había tomado en la taberna hacia casi dos semanas. Aunque no tenías marcas de ataques visibles, habías sufrido tal conmoción que no volvías en ti, y no me atreví a correr el riesgo de dejarte sola hasta que no hubieses despertado. ¡Estaba francamente asustado, Bella! Aunque debo confesar que estaba enfadado contigo por lo que juzgué una falta de prudencia de tu parte, era un milagro que hubiese podido sacarte intacta del nicho de los vampyr. Al ver que no despertabas, tuve que partir en la mañana dejándote una nota.

La meta de nuestros enemigos había sido hacer de París un lugar en el que pudiesen actuar a su antojo y sin interferencias de nadie, por lo que decidí escribir una carta anónima a la policía acusando a Ujvary de rapto y tortura. Sabía que encontrarían pruebas de sobra en las mazmorras de su castillo. Mencioné también los extraños documentos que había hallado en el despacho del notario y los falsos certificados de defunción que había preparado Gerandy. Por desgracia, estos últimos nunca fueron hallados y el galeno no pudo ser inculpado por nada.

El notario pereció en el incendio, y con él las posibilidades de los vampyr de adueñarse de los bienes de algunas de las personas más acaudaladas de Francia. El cuerpo de Ujvary estaba en la morgue y mi mejor opción para seguir los pasos del enemigo consistía en esperar a que Gerandy lo sacase de allí, ya que Victoria y Darvulia habían desaparecido del panorama. Vi al malvado galeno entrar y salir de la morgue en varias ocasiones en los días que siguieron, pero jamás lo hizo acompañado.

Ignoro cómo salió Ujvary de allí, el caso es que tuve que enterarme por medio de los periódicos de que su cuerpo había desaparecido. No podía dejar que el doctor se me escapara. Oculto en el edificio vecino a su residencia, observé que se preparaba para salir de viaje y supe que tendría que ir tras él. Sabía que la nota que te había dejado al lado de la cama en aquella habitación de la taberna había sido algo dura, aunque sólo pretendía evitar que siguieras metiéndote en la boca del lobo.

Hubiese querido despedirme de ti antes de partir. Pasé cuatro largos años siguiendo a Gerandy de un lado al otro de Europa. Aunque interceptaba cada una de sus cartas, buscando en ellas cualquier tipo de pista que pudiese conducirme a nuestros enemigos, éstos parecían haber roto toda comunicación con él. Vencido, regresé a Irlanda para entrevistarme con William y enfrentar los recuerdos que habían quedado perdidos en la propiedad de mis padres.

La maleza cubría las ruinas del que había sido nuestro hogar, y todas las tierras habían quedado inhabilitadas por el paso del tiempo. Entonces se me ocurrió que William podría abrir una maravillosa clínica en ese lugar y decidí proponérselo. Mi buen amigo no podía creerlo cuando me vio aparecer frente a su casa tantos años después.

-iEdward! -exclamó, antes de darme un fuerte abrazo-. ¡Me había temido lo peor, amigo! -William me hizo pasar sin perder un segundo; aún no me temía en lo absoluto y estaba feliz de verme. Después de ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que le había escrito, le entregué los títulos de propiedad de mis tierras. William se rehusó terminantemente a aceptarlos, pero al menos logré convencerlo de abrir su clínica en ellas.

-¡Pienso casarme en la primavera, Edward! -dijo, conmovido-. Será maravilloso tener una pequeña granja en tu propiedad para que mi futura esposa se ocupe de ella mientras yo me encargo de la clínica. ¿Asistirías a nuestra boda?

-Pides demasiado de mí, amigo -le dije-. Sin embargo, espero poder conocer a tus hijos algún día.- Visité al notario del pueblo para autorizar la libre utilización de mis tierras por parte de William y fui a darle un pequeño susto al cura antes de partir. No puedo evitarlo, Bella. Aunque he entablado amistad con unos cuantos sacerdotes, los pobres me tienen pavor y esto hace que la tentación de aparecérmeles de repente sea irresistible para mí.

-Buenas noches, cura -dije a las espaldas del pobre hombre que había sido el primero al que había visitado después de haber sido atacado por Victoria.

-Jesús, María y José| ! -exclamó él, dándose la vuelta en el aire mientras yo reprimía una carcajada.

-¿Así recibe a un viejo amigo? -le pregunté.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ti y los tuyos! -dijo él, alejándose de mí.

-¿Los míos? Ya sé que no me profesa gran simpatía, padre, pero tampoco tiene por qué insultarme. Me ha resultado algo difícil establecer estrechos vínculos afectivos con los asesinos de mis padres; no soy tan buen cristiano como usted.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Cullen? -preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

-Sólo pasaba a... saludarlo, y a pedirle algo de vino consagrado.

-¿Es que no conoces otros sacerdotes? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a la capilla.

-Más de los que quisiera, cura... más de los que quisiera -respondí.

-Imagino que te habrás enterado de la nueva oleada de ataques que ha habido en Hungría... si es que no has tenido parte en ellos, claro está -dijo, extendiéndome el cáliz.

-¿Hungría? -pregunté, alarmado.- ¡Qué bueno que vine por aquí! No sabe cuánto le agradezco la información... Y, no, no he tenido parte en ningún ataque hasta el día de hoy, gracias a Dios.

El padre me ojeó con sospecha y yo le devolví una mirada sarcástica.

-El que pueda entrar en su iglesia significa que nunca he tomado la sangre de ningún mortal; se lo aclaro en caso de que no hubiese usted reparado en este pequeño detalle. Mi presencia debería, pues, producirle inmensa alegría -dije.

-Qué irónico... -dijo él, sin creer totalmente en mis palabras-. Un vampyr que no se alimenta de sangre humana.

-Linda historia, ¿verdad? -respondí-. Le advierto que no carezco del instinto para hacerlo, cura.- El padre dio un salto atrás, como sabía que lo haría.

-Gracias por el vino -dije, y desaparecí entre las sombras. Debía embarcarme hacia Europa continental de nuevo. En aquella ocasión no tenía pistas para encontrar a Victoria; tendría que guiarme por los registros de ataques de peste de rabia en Hungría. Por fortuna, los campesinos y gitanos aún se permiten aceptar la existencia de fantasmas y de vampyr. Fue gracias a sus reportes y observaciones que pude seguir el rastro de mis enemigos de pueblo en pueblo hasta llegar a Budapest, pues hallé más incidencias de ataques cuando hube llegado a dicha ciudad.

A pesar de que los casos de supuesta peste de rabia no eran muchos, me enteré de la desaparición de algunas jóvenes de familias de renombre en Buda. Como habrás de imaginarlo, me habría sido imposible vigilar las casas de todas las familias prominentes del área, así que me concentré en las tres más importantes. Una noche en que rondaba la residencia de los Hale, observé movimientos en el pequeño bosque colindante y, al acercarme, descubrí que un joven gitano se despedía de la pequeña dama de la casa besando sus manos afectuosamente.

Esta última se introdujo breves momentos después dentro de la propiedad. No bien pasados unos minutos, escuché cascos de caballos acercándose y esperé, oculto entre la maleza, a que el coche pasara de largo. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al reconocer el coche de Victoria Báthory paseándose frente a la casa de los Hale! El cochero hizo que los caballos se detuvieran y la cortina del coche se abrió, dejando entrever el rostro de mi peor enemiga.

-Ésta es la casa anunció el cochero, que no era Ujvary. Entonces Victoria le hizo una seña y el cochero bajó de su asiento para abrir la puerta del coche y ayudarla a salir.

-Ven, Székely -dijo ésta a otra persona que estaba dentro del coche. Por unos instantes me espantó la idea de verte salir del coche de Victoria, pues había mencionado tu nombre de familia, pero una figura masculina descendió del coche para seguir a nuestra enemiga.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que es aquí donde vive la joven, Bernabé? -preguntó la condesa al cochero.

-Absolutamente seguro, mi señora -respondió éste, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Bien, Royce -dijo Victoria, dirigiéndose al otro hombre-: Tu trabajo será seguirla a todas partes. Tendrás que estacionarte cerca de aquí y esperar a que salga. Apuesto a que puede guiarnos al escondite del gitano. Algo debe estar ocurriendo entre esos dos para que ella vaya a verlo al mercado con tanta frecuencia, y presiento que él podría llevarnos a encontrar aquello que buscamos. Es un joven... especial.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. ¿No era el hombre que acompañaba a Victoria, por azar, el mismo Royce Székely cuya conversación al respecto de la herencia de Elizabeth Székely había escuchado yo varios años atrás a través de la ventana de la casa de su padre?

-Esto te costará, Victoria -dijo Székely a la condesa-. Es trabajo pesado... sabes cuánto detesto levantarme temprano.- La condesa lo miró con desprecio y respondió:

-¿Por quién me tomas, idiota? ¿Es que no he pagado bien todos tus servicios? Considérate afortunado, Székely, y procura mostrarme el respeto que me debes: no olvides quién es tu señora.

Székely miró al suelo unos segundos y al fin respondió, no sin dificultad y con un tono que me pareció sutilmente irónico:

-Disculpe usted, señora mía. No quise ofenderla.- Era evidente que Royce Székely era un hombre orgulloso a quien no le resultaba fácil seguir órdenes.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que no te he matado; te permites caer en la impertinencia con excesiva frecuencia... Vámonos ya. Me has puesto de mal humor. Regresarás mañana tú solo.

Victoria y Royce Székely volvieron a subir al coche, y este comenzó a alejarse. Monté entonces de nuevo en mi caballo y empecé a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial. Sabía que Dios había puesto a mis enemigos frente a mí, y me dispuse a desenredar la relación de Royce Székely con los vampyr. Supuse que su interés en el joven gitano debía estar ligado a los cofres de plata y casi deseé haber podido seguir al gitano en vez de a la condesa, en caso de que el primero pudiese conducirme a nuevos hallazgos... La presencia de Royce Székely, empero, me pareció en extremo peligrosa y, por otra parte, era imperativo que descubriese en dónde se hallaba el escondite de mis enemigos.

Me prometí regresar al bosquecillo en donde había visto al gitano y a la joven Hale en cuanto pudiese y recorrí las calles de Buda tras el coche de Victoria. Éste se detuvo frente a una casa de notoria antigüedad, y Székely y la condesa descendieron para ser recibidos por un sirviente que cerró la puerta tras ellos después de haber echado una ojeada recelosa a la calle. Aguardé a que volvieran a salir de la casa hasta que llegó el amanecer, pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse, por lo que supuse que ésa debía ser su residencia, si no permanente, temporal.

La tarde siguiente los seguí hasta el mercado de Buda. Aunque las calles estaban repletas de gente no tardé en reconocer los rostros del gitano y su dama enamorada, quienes parecían estar sosteniendo una conversación casual en el pequeño puesto del primero. Todo lo que ocurrió después fue muy confuso para mí. Observé que Victoria y Székely abordaban a los dos jóvenes y casi inmediatamente después volvían a subir al carruaje. La joven Hale parecía estar muy asustada. Temiendo lo que mis enemigos pudiesen hacerles, seguí el coche de nuevo, dispuesto a introducirme dentro de su casa de ser necesario para informarme acerca de sus planes.

Para mi sorpresa, el carruaje no volvió a la casa. La condesa y su acompañante entraron a un albergue y se sentaron en una de las mesas; no pude entrar yo también, pues me habrían visto. Unos segundos después, un hombre en quien yo no había reparado aún se les unió: era joven, tenía ojos azules, los cabellos negros y los ademanes de un gato. Besó la mano de Victoria después de hacer una afectada reverencia, y creí percibir un gesto de aprobación de parte de ella cuando él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que no carecía de cierta coquetería. Los tres intercambiaron algunas palabras y, acto seguido, se pusieron de pie.

El joven ofreció su brazo a Victoria y ella lo aceptó, dejándose guiar fuera del café por él, con Royce Székely siguiéndolos de cerca. Me escondí tras unos arbustos y pude escuchar que Victoria le decía a su acompañante, cuando pasaban de largo:

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que Royce sea tu hermano, James. No sólo es tu apostura deslumbrante sino que tienes modales exquisitos. ¡Me has tomado por sorpresa! Con lo poco que he visto, ya puedo vaticinarte grandes progresos en lo concerniente a tu prima.

-Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer a mi prima Bella, señora mía, como ya lo sabrá usted.

-Ya tendremos la oportunidad de planear tan importante ocasión con cuidado -repuso la condesa con un tono que me heló la sangre. La verdad es que olvidé al gitano y a la joven Hale en cuanto tu nombre fue mencionado. Había creído, erróneamente, que la malvada condesa había decidido buscar otras formas de apoderarse del cofre de Csejthe. Ahora se había aliado con tus primos para llegar a ti. Sentí una punzada de odio hacia el hombre que Victoria parecía haber designado para llevar a cabo sus macabros propósitos.

La posibilidad de que alguien te hiciese daño hizo que todo lo demás perdiese importancia para mí. Victoria y sus acompañantes caminaron por la orilla del Danubio y llegaron a un sombrío parque donde la condesa se acomodó en una banca con uno de los hermanos Székely a cada lado. El frondoso follaje del parque me sirvió para ocultarme entre las ramas, desde donde pude escuchar toda su conversación:

-¿Dices entonces que tu madre pidió a tu prima que asistiese al funeral de tu padre? -preguntó Victoria a James Székely

. -Así es, señora mía... -respondió éste-. Bella, sin embargo, ni siquiera nos envió una nota expresándonos sus condolencias; su abogado y nuestra difunta tía Elizabeth lograron predisponerla en contra nuestra. Pero la idea de acercarme a ella personalmente me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza durante muchos años. Sé que Bella tiene mi edad y que puedo convencerla de mis buenas intenciones para con ella. Victoria rio con sorna.

-No pretendo irrespetar a mi prima, señora mía... -respondió James a la risa de Victoria-. Mis intenciones con ella son las más nobles: deseo hacerla mi esposa. La condesa guardó silencio unos instantes y al final dijo:

-No pretenderás hacerme creer que amas a tu prima, ¿verdad?

-Puedo amar a cualquiera que tenga una fortuna tan inmensa, mi señora. Le aseguro que mi corazoncito se enternece ante cualquier mujer que me ofrezca la posibilidad de hacerme tan rico -repuso éste.

-iAh! Bueno, querido mío... tu prima no está precisamente haciéndote tal ofrecimiento. De hecho, creo conocer a Isabella Swan lo bastante como para aseverar que tu empresa no será una fácil y sin tropiezos -dijo Victoria.

-Permítame corregirla al respecto de este punto, señora condesa. No me han faltado oportunidades para desposarme con la fortuna de varias damas. Si no lo he hecho, ha sido porque tengo un interés especial en la de mi prima. Siento que ella me ha despojado de lo que me pertenece por derecho, y la odio por ello. Sin embargo, tengo plena confianza en que sabré demostrarle tanto desinterés y tanto respeto, que terminará por amarme a pesar de sí misma.

-¡Y mucho le pesará, en efecto! -dijo Royce Székely-. Si lograses conquistar el corazón de nuestra prima, hermanito, tendrás que estar preparado para saber sobrellevar la viudez con templanza, pues te llegará muy rápido.

-Serás no sólo el viudo más guapo sino el más rico de Budapest -dijo Victoria-. De eso me encargaré yo. Y tú, a cambio de ello, me entregarás lo que acordamos.

-Lo haré sin ningún reparo, señora mía. ¿Qué utilidad podría tener para mí un pedazo de papel? -respondió James.

-Ninguna -dijo Victoria-. Sin embargo, tendrás que buscarlo en cada rincón de las propiedades de tu prima. También tendrás que ganarte su confianza para que, en caso de haberlo encontrado ella antes que tú, te lo cuente.

-Una vez sea mi esposa, tendrá que obedecerme en todo –dijo James.

-No cuentes con ello, James -dijo Victoria-. Tu prima es voluntariosa; lo sé por experiencia propia. No será fácil de subyugar.

-Creo poseer un talento especial para calmar los bríos de las damas más ingobernables, condesa. Usted deje a Bella Swan en mis manos y verá cómo todo se resuelve de acuerdo con sus deseos -repuso James.

-Eso espero, James, tanto por mí como por ti. De ello depende tu oportunidad de ser iniciado -dijo la condesa.

-Haría lo que fuera por ser convertido, señora mía. Lo que fuera. Permítame demostrarle que soy digno de llamarla a usted mi dueña por el resto de la eternidad -dijo James.

-¿Han escuchado eso? -preguntó Royce Székely, interrumpiendo el curso de la conversación.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó James.

-Se oyen ruidos en la maleza -dijo Royce.

-iCullen! -dijo Victoria. La maldita había sentido mi presencia. Tuve que alejarme de allí a toda velocidad. Lo que había descubierto era suficiente. Comprendí que los hermanos Székely pretendían ser convertidos en vampyr, y que el más joven de ellos era la carnada que Victoria pensaba utilizar para apoderarse de la clave que abriría la puerta en el castillo de Csejthe. Comprendí también por qué no había tratado de matarte en tantos años: temía que fueses a llevarte el secreto de la clave a la tumba y había estado buscando una forma sutil de obtenerla sin despertar tus sospechas. Pasé un mes tratando de encontrar tu lugar de residencia.

La desesperación había obnubilado mis sentidos y estaba pasando por alto las más obvias posibilidades. Ignoraba si estabas aún en París o si... Podías estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y, sin embargo, presentía que estabas muy cerca. Entonces se me ocurrió volver al palacete de Pest.

Cuando vi la gran cruz Patriarcal que adorna su fachada, supe que sólo tú podrías haberla hecho poner allí. Tuve que reprimir el súbito impulso de acercarme a la puerta y tocar la campana; pensar que quizá estuvieses dentro de esa casa hacía que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que a duras penas podía contenerme. Sin embargo, recordé que nuestros enemigos podían estar vigilando todos tus movimientos y me obligué a detenerme: Victoria ya te odiaba lo suficiente como para que yo obrase de forma tan descuidada.

Habían pasado largos años en que la condesa había mantenido la distancia en aras de su propia conveniencia, pero no sabía qué reacción podría esperar de su parte si llegaba a enterarse de que... Dios, Bella, no quiero ni pensar en las represalias que Victoria hubiese sido capaz de tomar de haber sabido que es tu rostro el que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos. Sólo tú has logrado desplazar las horribles imágenes que me han perseguido durante tanto tiempo. Si algo llegase a pasarte, la belleza del mundo cesaría de existir para mí. Apareciste entonces en el umbral de la puerta, y todas las emociones que había albergado dentro de mi alma hasta ese momento se desataron sin que yo pudiese comprender una sola de ellas.

Temblando, te seguí con la mirada mientras subías a tu carruaje y le dabas indicaciones a tu cochero con tanta dulzura que se habría pensado que le hablabas a tu propio padre. Cuánto anhelé poder convertirme por unos instantes en cualquiera de las personas que tuviesen la buena fortuna de seguir una sola de tus órdenes; cuánto hubiese querido ser yo quien pudiese sostener tu mano, y robar tu atención unos segundos para recibir la bendición de la noche de tus ojos. A partir de ese momento, me convertí en tu centinela. No he pensado en otra cosa que no sea protegerte a toda costa, Bella, porque a pesar de haber logrado vencer la oscuridad de mi propio ser cada vez que cae el crepúsculo a lo largo de los años, y a pesar del vacío que invade mi alma, jamás he podido deshacerme del amor que siento por ti.

Tarde he venido a comprender la naturaleza de mis sentimientos. El odio y la sed de venganza habían sido los únicos moradores de mi corazón hasta aquella tarde en que te vi por primera vez, y no supe ponerle un nombre a aquello que sentía cada vez que invocaba tu nombre cuando la soledad y la desesperanza se apoderaban de mí. Cuando James Székely apareció en tu vida, tuve más deseos de matarlo a él que lo que jamás he deseado enviar a Victoria al infierno. No creo poseer la generosidad suficiente como para declarar que, de haber sido él bueno, yo hubiese podido resignarme a verte reír en su compañía.

Los celos me consumían al pensar que tu primo James pudiese ser de tu agrado, y en una ocasión lo seguí desde tu casa hasta el albergue donde fingía estar hospedándose con la firme intención de mandarlo a la tumba. Admito, aun así, que necesitaba comprobar por mí mismo si lo amabas o no antes de vengar el daño que pretendía hacerte y tuve que dejarlo vivir. De haber seguido mis impulsos, puedo asegurarte que no sentiría el más efímero remordimiento: aun sabiendo que lo desprecias, el más negro odio toma posesión de mí cuando recuerdo su existencia, y no puedo evitar desearle el más espantoso de los destinos.

Debo, pues, confesar que te he mentido. No estaba por casualidad al pie del abismo de cuyo ápice estuviste a punto de caer. No estaba buscando el campamento de los gitanos, ni tratando de llegar al cofre de plata que tiene el esposo de Rosalie Hale antes que los vampyr. Estaba siguiéndote, Bella, para asegurarme de que nada malo pudiese ocurrirte, y me alegro de haberlo hecho... Aunque sé que mis instintos te ponen en peligro, también haría lo que fuera con tal de defenderte.

Ahora que conoces mi historia te pido, una vez más, que me prometas que tomarás la vida que me queda antes de permitir que mi alma y voluntad le pertenezcan a Victoria Báthory. Sé que nuestros enemigos están cerca. La noche ha llegado, y con ella se incrementan tanto mis poderes como mis debilidades

**BUENO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SOLO FALTAN 5 CAPITULOS Y LA HISTORIA SE ACABA**

**LAMENTO DE VERDAD NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO COMO HABRAN NOTADO ESTE CAPI ES CASI EL TRIPLE DE LA MAYORÍA ADEMAS A MIS PAPAS SE LAS DAÑO EL COMPU Y ME HABIAN QUITADO EL MIOO GRACIAS A DIOS YA LO ARREGLARO Y ASI PUES ME PUDE REPORTAR POR AQUÍ GRACIAS A**

**NAMY33****, ****JDHERNANDEZ6**** Y ****MICA ADB**** DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR COMENTAR NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTA RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS **

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	21. Csejthe

Edward se puso de pie y tomó su maletín. Unos segundos después, extrajo de él una pistola que puso en mis manos, diciendo:

-No dudes en usarla contra mí. Yo no soy un inmortal como Victoria, y una de estas balas consagradas bastará para acabar con mi vida. Te ruego, Bella, que les prendas fuego a mis restos para que mi alma pueda tener descanso eterno.- Mis manos temblaban al contacto con la pistola de Edward; no podía concebir la idea de acabar con su vida.

-Me pides demasiado -le dije, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor... -dijo él, apretando con sus manos las mías, que aún acunaban el frío metal del arma. En ese momento escuchamos movimientos provenientes de la maleza que nos rodeaba. Edward se interpuso rápidamente entre aquello que se acercaba y yo.

-¡Bella! ¡Cullen! -escuché que llamaba Rosalie.

-iRosalie! -exclamé, respondiéndole. Unos segundos después mi pequeña amiga apareció ante nosotros, acompañada por un gitano de inigualable apostura. Se veían tan hermosos juntos, tomados de las manos, que me sentí llena de la más viva emoción. Rosalie y Emmett eran uno y siempre habían sido uno; de ello no cabía la menor duda. Antes que pudiese saludarlos, Emmett se postró a mis pies y, abrazando mis rodillas, dijo:

-Juro por mi sangre, señora mía, que no habrá cosa que no haga por usted hasta que la madre de Cristo me extienda sus divinas manos para guiarme al paraíso. Hasta entonces, será usted la santa Virgen ante cuya bondadosa mirada me postre una y otra vez, pues me ha devuelto la vida misma al devolverme a mi Rosalie. Que nuestro Salvador la bendiga, señora mía, eternamente, como yo la bendigo desde ahora y para siempre, y que me permita aun cuando sea en parte pagar ésta, la más hermosa deuda que mi corazón gitano hubiese podido adquirir.

El moreno rostro del gitanillo estaba bañado en lágrimas, y no pude hacer menos que arrodillarme frente a él y, llorando a mi vez, jurarle ser su hermana de alma como ya lo era de su esposa. Sabiéndome indigna de sus fervientes palabras y profundamente conmovida por tan inmerecido agradecimiento, hube de repetirle varias veces que sólo me había ayudado a mí misma al haber sacado a Rosalie de casa de sus padres. Emmett y Rosalie habían desenterrado los maderos de la cruz Patriarcal que él había escondido, y los habían envuelto en una manta. Rosalie se los entregó a Edward.

-Debemos viajar a Csejthe de inmediato -dije.

-¿A Csejthe? -preguntó Edward-. ¿Con qué propósito? Jamás podríamos abrir la puerta sin la clave.

-Yo conozco la clave... -dije, observando la maravillosa transformación del rostro de Edward. Sus ojos grises se iluminaron, llenos de sorpresa y esperanza-. La he memorizado.

-¿Qué hay en Csejthe? -preguntó Emmett, quien abrazaba a Rosalie con dulzura.

-El tercer cofre de plata, amigo mío -respondió Edward, dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa al gitano.- Es decir, la salvación de mi alma.

-Os acompañaremos -dijo Rosalie-. Podríais necesitar de nuestra ayuda.

-Creo que ya te has expuesto a suficientes peligros, Rosalie -dije-. Debes regresar al campamento de los gitanos en compañía de tu esposo.

-Y tú has de quedarte con ellos, Bella -dijo Edward-. Los gitanos son hábiles y sabrán cuidar de ti en tanto que regreso -y, dirigiéndose a Emmett y Rosalie, agrego: Cuidaréis de mi Bella, ¿verdad que si? Los vivaces ojos de Emmett brillaban al tanto que nos observaba al uno y a la otra:

-Me temo, señor mío, que mi señora Bella no aceptará nuestra hospitalidad en esta ocasión. La luna que se refleja en su mirada me lo ha dicho. Lo que el destino ha unido nada puede separarlo, y el de ella es seguirlo a usted así como el suyo es seguirla a ella.

Edward abrió los labios como para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarlos en cuanto me vio a los ojos.

-Ven -dijo, extendiéndome su mano.

-Id con Dios -dijo Rosalie- y regresad cuanto antes. Antes de partir, recité la clave para abrir la puerta Székely en voz baja ante mis tres acompañantes.

-En caso de que algo me ocurra -dije.

-Nada va a ocurrirte mientras estés conmigo... y estés dispuesta a utilizar esa pistola -dijo Edward, quien dio algo de vino consagrado a nuestros amigos en caso de que tuviesen que enfrentarse con los vampyr. Edward y yo alcanzamos el carruaje en cuyo interior Laurent nos esperaba aterrorizado, escondido hasta los ojos detrás de una manta, aferrando su crucifijo con ambas manos.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a Laurent en el pueblo más cercano -dije a Edward, quien se instalaba ya en la banca del cochero.

-Pienso de igual forma -respondió él, iniciando la marcha. Por suerte, la noche estaba despejada y ya habíamos pasado la parte más escarpada de las montañas, por lo que pudimos llegar al poblado más cercano al amanecer.

-De haber sido yo más valiente, señorita -dijo Laurent, despidiéndose de mí-, puedo asegurarle que la habría acompañado hasta el fin del mundo.

-Lo sé, Laurent, lo sé -respondí, acariciando su blanca cabeza gacha. Edward y yo preparamos dos caballos para emprender nuestro viaje a Csejthe y partimos de inmediato, dejando la berlina y los tres caballos restantes al cuidado de Laurent. Edward había insistido en que yo descansara unas cuantas horas, pero yo ya había descansado y comido lo suficiente en el coche.

Me había cambiado de ropas en la posada en la que habíamos instalado a Laurent y también me había hecho de una alforja de cuero en la que había metido varias hostias consagradas, un frasco con vino de misa y la pistola que sólo pensaba usar en contra de otros vampyr mortales o algún otro de los odiosos aliados de Victoria, Ujvary y Darvulia.

Edward había preparado algunas provisiones para mí, lo que me enterneció sobremanera, teniendo en cuenta que él no iba a probar ninguno de los alimentos. Cabalgamos hasta la tarde haciendo breves paradas para descansar y dejar que nuestros caballos bebiesen agua.

-Aún no logro comprender cómo es que tienes tantas fuerzas, Edward -le dije, preguntándome cómo podía verse tan saludable a pesar de no haber comido en años-. Es increíble que tu único alimento en tanto tiempo haya sido la sangre de Cristo.

-Soy vampyr, Bella -dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica-. Mi cuerpo no ha estado regido por las mismas leyes que se aplican a los otros seres humanos desde que Victoria me obligó a beber de su sangre... Pero, como no me he alimentado de ningún mortal, las leyes de los vampyr tampoco se me aplican enteramente.

Pensé en que Edward tenía todas las facultades de nuestros enemigos y una sola de sus debilidades, el deseo de beber sangre. Sólo él podría haber resistido una tentación tan angustiante.

-Los vampyr pueden conocer muchas cosas acerca de una persona con sólo verla a los ojos... -continuó Edward-. Estoy convencido de que ésta es la verdadera razón del odio que Victoria te ha profesado desde que te vio por primera vez en Sainte-Marie. Los seres humanos deberían ser igualmente capaces de reconocer el bien o el mal que habita dentro de aquéllos que los rodean. Es una lástima que insistan tan empecinadamente en cerrarse a tan útil y maravilloso instinto.

-Es difícil enceguecerse ante la verdad cuando se trata de alguien tan malvado como Victoria -respondí, recordando los ojos de granate de la condesa.

-Humano o vampyr, me habría sido imposible no reconocer la verdad que hay en ti, Bella. Es por esto mismo que eres la única mujer a la que he querido mirar en toda mi vida, y la única a la que he estrechado entre mis brazos. De no haberme besado Victoria por la fuerza, tus labios serían, con toda seguridad, los únicos que habría besado. Serán, a partir de este momento, y esto te lo juro, los únicos que bese, pase lo que pase.

Sentí que me sonrojaba bajo la directa mirada de Edward, quien me hablaba con tanta certeza y naturalidad. Edward me inspiraba emociones tan contradictorias que yo misma no lograba comprenderlas: por una parte, sentía que la timidez más abrumadora se apoderaba de mí cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos y, por otra parte...

-Bendita seas, Bella Swan -dijo él, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y besándolas con lo que me pareció el más vivo dolor para soltarlas enseguida. Ignoraba qué le había ocurrido en ese instante a Edward, pero preferí no preguntárselo. Si el amarme lo hería, a mí también me dolía el amor que sentía por él.

-Debemos continuar -dijo, apartando su mirada-. Atardecerá pronto y entonces podremos descansar un poco más.- Aún no me sentía cansada al atardecer y decidimos seguir nuestro camino. Un par de horas después, Edward pidió que parásemos unos instantes para que él pudiese beber algo de sangre de Cristo. Llevando la botella consigo, se ocultó a mi vista entre los árboles y yo me limité a pedirle a Dios que menguase su sufrimiento en lo posible. Sabía que haber acompañado a Edward hacía que el viaje se prolongase aun cuando fuese algunas horas, pero, de no haberme permitido ir con él, lo habría seguido de todas formas. Al regresar, Edward lucía pálido. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro y sus manos temblaban un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunté, atemorizada. Edward asintió débilmente y, antes que yo pudiese acercármele, me estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por elevar mi rostro para mirarlo.

-Estoy bien... -murmuraba, una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados-. Estoy bien... Por unos instantes creí que Edward iba a desfallecer, pero él insistió en que volviésemos a montar nuestros caballos. -Llegaremos a Csejthe al amanecer .dijo, después de haberme ayudado a montar el mío-. Muy pronto tendremos el tercer cofre. -Sabía que Edward agradecía cada segundo que Dios le permitía seguir alimentándose sólo de sangre de Cristo y que debíamos continuar cabalgando hasta Csejthe sin parar.

Cuando llegamos al castillo que Victoria Báthory había habitado durante su reinado del terror, me estremecí. Edward se había quedado corto describiendo la espantosa sensación que sólo mirarlo de lejos producía. Aquél no era un castillo común; tenía vida propia, o muerte propia, para ser más precisa. Un aire sombrío rodeaba sus murallas empedradas, y tuve la impresión de que las nubes que se cernían sobre él habían llegado hasta allí con el propósito de acentuar su nefasta imponencia. Comprendí que los habitantes de Csejthe evitasen mencionarlo; su aspecto era, en sí, una advertencia para todo aquel que hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de acercarse a él.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? -preguntó Edward-. Podría ir yo solo a buscar el cofre. Adentro se está aún peor que mirándolo desde aquí.

-Eso puedo imaginarlo con facilidad -repuse.

-No, no puedes dijo Edward.

-Iré contigo -dije-. Me daría pavor quedarme sola aquí fuera... Ni qué decir si no regresaras pronto.

-Vamos, entonces -dijo él, estrechando mis dedos cariñosamente entre los suyos. Entrar en ese lugar que por alguna broma del destino había terminado por pertenecerme era como adentrarme en el alma de Victoria. Carecía del valor suficiente para enfrentar las tenebrosas ráfagas de aire helado que recorrían sus paredes, por lo que tuve que caminar lentamente, ocultándome detrás de Edward.

Habría sido inútil tratar de disimular el terror que sentía a cada paso que daba: me parecía que la condesa se asomaba tras cada doblez de los muros, enseñándonos su sonrisa macabra e instándonos a acompañarla en su danza de muerte y putrefacción. Edward sabía, sin embargo, exactamente a dónde ir, y me conducía con seguridad a través de los oscuros pasillos de los que yo habría preferido no ver una sola piedra. Mis ojos se acostumbraron pronto a la oscuridad, muy a mi pesar.

Pronto me vi caminando por un estrecho corredor en cuyas paredes había un par de retratos que habían sido destrozados por la humedad. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra delgada que podría haber sido muy hermosa de no haberse desintegrado casi en su totalidad con el paso del tiempo. De repente, reconocí el lugar que había visto en mi sueño y supe que la puerta Székely estaba muy cerca. Llegamos a una escalinata de estrechos peldaños y Edward murmuró:

-Tenemos que bajar. La atmósfera se ponía más densa a medida que descendía y tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi valor para no pedirle a Edward que saliésemos de allí de inmediato. Aferrándome a él, bajé todos los peldaños a tientas, sintiéndome incapaz de abrir los ojos.

-¿Puedes ver algo? -preguntó Edward. Me di cuenta de que el lugar donde estábamos era tan oscuro que no habría visto nada así hubiese mantenido mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No veo absolutamente nada -respondí con voz temblorosa. Edward encendió una de las velas que llevaba en la alforja que había preparado para su propio uso y me encontré con una pesada puerta ornamentada con muchísimos detalles geométricos de flores y pájaros de arriba abajo. Era igual a la de mi sueño.

-He aquí la puerta que tiene el honor de llevar tu nombre de familia, Bella -dijo Edward, guiando mi mano hasta el peculiar cerrojo-. Me atrevería a decir que sólo tú puedes abrirla. Moví la palanca de la cerradura por los surcos de la cuadrilla de hierro en cuyo centro descansaba el mango, mientras recitaba la clave que había memorizado:

_Tres hacia arriba, _

_dos hacia abajo,_

_dos hacia la izquierda,_

_dos hacia la derecha, _

_dos más hacia la derecha, _

_dos hacia la izquierda, _

_uno hacia abajo,_

_tres hacia la izquierda, _

_tres hacia la derecha, _

_tres más hacia la derecha, _

_tres hacia la izquierda, _

_tres hacia abajo, _

_tres hacia arriba._

-¡La clave!- dijo Edward, exaltado-. ¡Es la cruz Patriarcal!

-¿Cómo dices? -pregunté.

-¡Las líneas de la clave, Bella! ¡Si las dibujásemos con tinta sobre un papel, nos encontraríamos con el esquema de la cruz Patriarcal!

(n=_ya lo intente es más fácil hacerlo en una hoja cuadriculada)_

En ese instante, la puerta cedió y la celda de Victoria quedó abierta ante nosotros. La plata del cofre reflejaba la luz de la vela que Edward sostenía.

-Gracias a Dios. . . -dije, exhalando.

-¡Gracias a Lucifer! dijo una voz detrás de mí. Antes que pudiese reaccionar, unos brazos se habían cernido entorno a mí.

-Ni un movimiento en falso, Bella -dijo la voz masculina de la persona que me aprisionaba-. Tú, Cullen, alcánzame el cofre o despídete de ella para siempre.- Descubrí con espanto que quien hablaba era mi primo James. Estaba respirando en mí oído al tiempo que empuñaba un afilado cuchillo contra mi cuello.

-James... -comencé a decir.

-¡Tú cállate! -gritó él. Edward levantó el cofre y, sin dudar, se lo extendió a James.

-Suéltala, Székely -dijo Edward por entre los dientes. Sus ojos brillaban con odio en la oscuridad.

-Entrégale el cofre a Jane -respondió James. Sólo entonces distinguí la silueta de la inmortal vampyr que había visto por última vez dándose un baño de sangre en el castillo de Salles. James apoyó su espalda contra el muro que estaba tras él y, ejerciendo un poco de presión con el cuchillo, agregó:

-No vayas a intentar nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Cullen. Sigue nuestras instrucciones cuidadosamente.

-¡Déjala ir, maldito! -repitió Edward.

-¿Ya te has convertido en vampyr? -le pregunté a James, casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Qué cosa pregunta esta mortal inoportuna? -preguntó Darvulia. Su voz revelaba que estaba gozando inmensamente con la situación. James aflojó el cuchillo, a duras penas lo suficiente para permitirme hablar.

-¡Habla! -me ordenó James, sacudiéndome con violencia.

-Te preguntaba... -dije, sintiendo que comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo- si ya has sido convertido en vampyr.

-En cuanto le llevemos el cofre a la condesa ella sabrá recompensarme de la forma que tanto he anhelado... -dijo James-. Pronto seré iniciado.

-¿Edward? -pregunté.

-Aún no es vampyr -confirmó Edward, temblando de ira.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -inquirió Darvulia, extendiendo los brazos hacia Edward para recibir el cofre.

-Sólo porque... -comencé a decir, y me detuve para tomar una honda inhalación. Sabía que James había estado aguardando que Edward le entregara el cofre a Darvulia para matarme. Hice uso del aire que había inspirado para soplar la vela que Edward sostenía en su mano derecha... y quedamos sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Mi única esperanza residía en que Edward actuara con presteza. Darvulia profirió un espantoso chillido que me hizo estremecer desde lo más profundo.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho, estúpida? -balbució James, trepidando. Él, al igual que yo, sólo estaba adivinando qué ocurría en las tinieblas que nos rodeaban. Yo no me atrevía a moverme ni un milímetro.

-¡Dile que la suelte ahora mismo! -escuché decir a Edward.

-suéltala, James! -gimoteo la voz de Darvulia.

-Pero... -dudó James, quien me había estado apretando con tanta fuerza que pensé que, en realidad, me había herido de gravedad.

-¡Si no haces lo que te mando en este instante te mataré yo misma, maldito! -aulló ella. Sólo entonces retiró James el cuchillo de mi garganta y me soltó, haciéndose a un lado. Yo caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, tosiendo y a la vez palpando la humedad que brotaba de mi cuello con mis dedos. James me había hecho un corte cuya profundidad no pude evaluar.

-¡Bella! -gritó Edward-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente... -mentí, sin saber si él podía ver la sangre que yo sentía con mi mano. Me arrastré a tientas hasta el interior de la celda para alejarme de mi primo y de la mirada de Edward mientras Darvulia continuaba gritando.

-Lo que quiera que este maldito haya estado a punto de hacerle vas a pagarlo tú también, Darvulia -escuché a Edward decir por lo bajo mientras yo abría mi alforja. El conocido olor a carne quemada de vampyr llegó hasta mí, produciéndome más náuseas de las que ya sentía: Edward tenía a Darvulia bajo control. Tomé la pistola que Edward me había dado y una cerilla, y me puse de pie tras el marco de la puerta. Conté hasta tres en la mente y encendí la cerilla. En cuanto vi a James, apunté a una de sus piernas y disparé el arma. Mi primo soltó un alarido y, aunque mi cerilla ya se había extinguido, supe que la bala había dado en el blanco.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de la celda, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Los gritos de Darvulia y James quedaron aislados detrás de la pesada puerta Székely. Edward había logrado encerrarlos a ambos.

-¡Dios mío, Bella! -exclamó Edward de repente-. ¡Estás herida!

-No siento dolor, Edward -dije, y era cierto. No sentía nada.

-No te creo, Bella -gimió él-. ¡Estás sangrando muchísimo! ¿Por qué me ocultaste que ese maldito te había hecho daño?

-De veras, no siento nada... -dije. Las fuerzas se me escapaban. En cuanto pronuncié esas últimas palabras, perdí el conocimiento.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**NAMY33 LA VERDAD ES QUE SI ES UNA HISTORIA SUPER LINDA OVIAMENTE DEJANDO A UN LADO LO DE VACTORI :D UN ABRAZO**

** Y MICA ADB LO SE YO TAMBIEN MORIRIA POR QUE EDWARD SE ME DECLARARA AJMMM QUE LASTIMA QUE NOSE POSIBLE ;(**

**SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CORTO PERO ES MUY EMOCIONANTE A MI PARECER**

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	22. robert masen

Mi tía Elizabeth estaba acariciándome la cabeza.

-Tu árbol y yo estamos bien y felices, niña mía. Tú también estás bien. No ha sido nada, en realidad. Es una fortuna. Abre los ojos.- Mis ojos, según había creído, estaban abiertos.

-No -respondió mi tía sin que yo hubiese hablado-. Ábrelos de verdad. Despierta. -Me encontré en un lugar iluminado. La garganta me dolía y también todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-¡Gracias a Dios!... -escuché que decía la voz de Edward.

-¿Edward? -llamé, aunque me era muy dificultoso hablar.

-Aquí estoy -dijo-. Todo está bien. Me costó enfocar la vista.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunté.

-Estamos en el poblado de Csejthe. En casa de un familiar.

Había olvidado que Edward tenía un pariente en el pueblo de Csejthe.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Estás a salvo ahora.

-¿Dónde está el cofre? -pregunté.

-La cruz Patriarcal ha sido restablecida a su forma original. Le he dado muerte a Darvulia -dijo él.

-¿James? -inquirí, comenzando a despertar realmente.

-Cuando regresé al castillo para darle muerte a Darvulia me encontré con que tu primo James le había servido de alimento durante la noche.

-¡Regresaste solo! -exclamé, intentando incorporarme.

-Regresé con Robert.- Mis ojos apenas se adaptaban a la luz de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Otra persona estaba con nosotros. Era un hombre alto y de fuerte contextura, de cabellos oscuros y ondulados. Una pequeña barba le cubría el rostro.

-Soy Robert Masen -dijo el hombre- y es un placer tenerla en mi casa, señorita Swan. He estado buscándolos a usted y a mi primo Edward durante muchos años.- Edward puso su mano sobre la mía y, apretándola con suavidad, dijo:

-Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, Bella... Sin embargo, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

-¿Desea beber agua, Bella? -preguntó Robert Masen.

-No, gracias -dije, intentando sonreír. De repente me sentí muy mareada de nuevo y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a pesar de mí.

-Descansa, Bella -dijo Edward-. Descansa. Volví a caer en un profundo sueño del que no volví a despertar en muchas horas. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, Edward estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en que lo había visto por última vez. No hablé, sólo me quedé contemplando sus profundos ojos verdes. Edward no había soltado mi mano ni un instante, lo sabía. La luz de un candelabro iluminaba ahora la habitación. Había caído la noche.

-Creí que iba a perderte -dijo Edward, tragando en seco-. Dios, nunca he estado tan asustado en toda mi vida... Los malditos venían siguiéndonos desde que entramos al castillo. Has sido muy valiente, Bella, demasiado. Nos salvaste a ambos. Apenas si podía coordinar mis acciones y pensamientos cuando te saqué de ese horrible lugar; tan aterrado estaba. El destino ha querido que Robert nos encontrase cuando iba en su coche camino del pueblo y yo te llevaba en brazos, desesperado. El destino, Bella... Gracias a los cielos. Robert ha rezado conmigo incontables horas para que volvieras en ti. Es un gran hombre. Aunque mi padre había mencionado que teníamos un pariente en Csejthe, no me habría atrevido a buscarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si en verdad vivía aquí... Algo maravilloso ha ocurrido a raíz de este fortuito encuentro. Creo que pronto podremos liberarnos de nuestros enemigos para siempre. Lo único que me duele es no haber podido matar a James Székely con mis propias manos... Darvulia lo dejó seco, y confieso que muy a mi pesar le prendí fuego. Hubiese deseado que quedase vagando como alma en pena por toda la eternidad. Tu primo está ahora en el infierno, donde pertenece. Y la cruz Patriarcal... espera a que estés frente a ella. En cuanto atravesé el corazón de Darvulia con su punta inferior, mis deseos de beber sangre disminuyeron considerablemente. La muerte de esa maldita vampyr me ha devuelto algo de mi vida humana. Puedo sentirlo en mi alma, Bella.

Robert Masen hizo que una chica me llevase un plato de sopa que tomé con gran dificultad. Tenía un grueso vendaje alrededor del cuello cubriendo la herida que James me había hecho.

Quiero que vayamos a Irlanda a ver a William en cuanto estés mejor -dijo Edward-. Estoy seguro de que debe tener buenas medicinas homeopáticas para tu recuperación total.

Yo acepté encantada. Quería conocer a William y ver con mis propios ojos las tierras donde Edward había crecido.

Quisiera escribirle a Alice, Edward -le dije, aunque pronunciar cada palabra me producía mucho dolor-. Presiento que necesitaremos de su ayuda y de la de Jasper para exterminar a Victoria y a Ujvary.

El señor Masen me dio una pluma, tinta y papel. Apoyándome en una bandeja de cama, escribí a mi amiga en nuestro antiguo lenguaje secreto contándole los sucesos de los últimos tiempos, y pidiéndole que me contestase de inmediato a casa del señor Masen. Nuestro anfitrión era un hombre viudo de unos cincuenta años de edad. No se parecía a Edward físicamente, pero si tenía una presencia imponente y una personalidad cálida. Su hermosa casa estaba rodeada de espaciosos jardines surcados por un pequeño riachuelo, según pude apreciar más adelante.

Soy descendiente de esme Cullen -dijo Robert Masen- y Edward es descendiente de Anthony Cullen, ambos hijos de Adrian Cullen, quien era, a su vez, nieto de Carlisle Cullen. Cada rama de la familia guardó un libro de la crónica de la vida de Victoria Báthory y éstos fueron pasados de generación en generación hasta llegar a nosotros. La familia de Edward guardó el manuscrito de Carlisle, pero los descendientes de Esme guardaron el libro original, contrariamente a lo que se pensaba. Aunque algunas subdivisiones de la familia se esparcieron por Europa posteriormente, el hijo de Esme, Nicolás Masen, también regresó a la tierra de sus ancestros unos veinte años después que su tío Anthony lo hubiese hecho. No sin antes tener que vencer varios obstáculos políticos, Nicolás Masen hizo uso de su herencia para adquirir el castillo de Csejthe y dedicarse a estudiar la vida de la condesa que había asesinado a tantas personas, entre quienes muy posiblemente se contaba su propio abuelo, el desaparecido Adrian Cullen. Fue Nicolás quien logró situar los tres campamentos de gitanos que custodiaban los ya entonces divididos cofres. Después de hacer instalar la pesada puerta Székely en la que había sido la celda de la malvada condesa en el castillo de Csejthe, convenció a los gitanos de que lo más prudente sería buscarles nuevos escondites a los cofres para confundir a los vampyr, quienes ya estaban tras las huellas de los gitanos.

Cada cofre sería llevado a una propiedad diferente bajo la custodia de sus hombres de mayor confianza. Deseando liberarse de la constante amenaza de los vampyr, los gitanos accedieron a entregarle los tres cofres de plata a Nicolás Masen cuando él se hizo su hermano de sangre. El buen Nicolás, en alianza con tres monjes, viajó extensamente por Europa en busca de seres dignos de guardar los cofres hasta que el momento de reunirlos de nuevo fuese anunciado por Dios. Finalmente, uno de ellos permaneció en la celda del castillo de Csejthe, otro fue dejado en manos de un rico mercante Whitlock, y el último fue entregado a un noble húngaro perteneciente a la familia Hale. Los gitanos continuarían siendo los guardianes de las llaves, las únicas capaces de abrir los sagrados cofres, como garantía de que su precioso contenido no pudiese ser tocado jamás por manos indignas o por el enemigo.

Los nuevos custodios de los cofres debían estar atentos a las señales divinas que les indicasen a quiénes legar el cuidado de los cofres en caso de que sintiesen próximo su momento de partir a mejor vida. Todo esto lo transmitió Nicolás Masen a sus descendientes, pidiéndoles que se lo comunicaran, a su vez, a los suyos, y advirtiéndoles que por ningún motivo dejasen testimonio de tan importante asunto por escrito, no fuese que los vampyr descubriesen el paradero de los cofres. Después de ello, Nicolás decidió que no quería que sus descendientes heredasen el castillo de Csejthe y se lo dejó a un pariente lejano de su esposa antes de morir. "Toda esta historia me la refirió mi propio padre cuando yo tenía diecisiete años de edad, al hacerme entrega de los títulos de esta casa así como del libro que los monjes habían escrito e ilustrado hacía más de dos siglos. Fue sólo después de haber yo enviudado, unos ocho años atrás, que comencé a tener espantosas pesadillas con la condesa Báthory. Nunca le había temido al castillo desierto que preside el pueblo desde la colina y nunca había tenido encuentros que pudiesen hacerme creer que los vampyr andaban tras de mí.

En mis pesadillas, sin embargo, los veía alimentándose de la sangre de mis hijos y mis nietos y despertaba, sin excepción, escuchando una voz que me decía claramente: "La hora ha llegado. Los cofres deben ser reunidos. Encuentra a Edward Cullen". Ignoraba quién era Edward Cullen, pero sabía que debía tratarse de alguno de mis parientes lejanos, descendientes de Anthony Cullen. Me tomó dos años encontrar las ruinas de la casa de los padres de Edward en Irlanda... Fueron los campesinos de los alrededores quienes me dieron algún indicio de lo que les había ocurrido a mis familiares lejanos: no se había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los tres habitantes de la gran casa de la pradera desde un lamentable incendio, y sólo se habían hallado restos de dos cuerpos.

El peón que trabajaba para la familia había huido del pueblo la noche anterior al incendio alegando que unos monstruos habían asesinado a su patrón. Pensé, pues, que era el joven Edward quien debía haber sobrevivido, pues su nombre seguía siendo mencionado por aquella voz desconocida en mis sueños.

"Seguí buscando a Edward durante años, al tiempo que intentaba localizar los tres cofres de plata de nuevo: intuía que una espantosa tragedia relacionada con los vampyr debía haber caído sobre mi joven pariente, y rezaba a Dios para que lo socorriese y me permitiese hallarlo. Sabía que uno de los cofres de plata debía estar aún en el castillo de Csejthe, pero ignoraba cuál era la clave para abrir la puerta que resguardaba la celda. Pensé que tal vez Nicolás Masen se la hubiese confiado al mismo noble a quien le había dejado el castillo. Me dediqué, pues, a buscar al actual propietario del castillo abandonado de mi pueblo hasta que mencionaron a una Isabella Swan... En cuanto escuché su nombre, Bella, supe que tenía estrecha relación con el desaparecido joven Cullen. Esto no podría explicárselo; fue uno de esos momentos en los que uno tiene la absoluta certeza de algo sin saber por qué la tiene. En vano traté de encontrar su residencia y en vano intenté hallar más pistas que me condujesen a Edward... "Cansado de viajar, decidí retornar a mi casa. Precisamente ayer que volvía a mi pueblo tomé el camino que se une con el del castillo. Cuando vi a Edward con el rostro bañado en lágrimas al lado del bosque, llevándola a usted en brazos, lo reconocí como mi pariente perdido: había algo en la expresión de su rostro que me recordó a la de mi propio padre. No me malentienda usted; habría socorrido a cualquier persona que necesitara de mi ayuda, pero mi arrebato al ver a Edward fue tal que por poco hago que mi pobre cochero perdiera el control cuando le pedí a gritos que se detuviera. Creo que también aumenté la turbación de Edward con mi conducta cuando, saltando fuera del coche y llamándolo por su nombre a los alaridos, me presenté como su primo y prácticamente lo metí al coche a empellones. El pobre muchacho estaba tan fuera de sí por lo que le había ocurrido a usted que se había olvidado del cofre y a duras penas si comprendía lo que yo trataba de decirle. Mientras mi cochero nos conducía al pueblo a toda prisa, Edward y yo logramos vendar su herida con un pañuelo y parar momentáneamente la hemorragia. ¡Mucho he tardado, pues, en encontrarlos, pero ha querido Dios que lo hiciese en momento muy oportuno! Los habitantes de este pueblo no suelen prestar a nadie su ayuda, y quién sabe si habrían podido proporcionarle a usted los cuidados que necesita en algún lugar aledaño: con el temor que todos tienen a los vampyr, dudo que alguien los hubiese socorrido... Le reitero, pues, Bella, cuán feliz estoy de tenerlos a ambos en mi hogar, que le suplico considere el suyo propio desde ahora.

Robert Masen era, en verdad, un hombre maravilloso. Sus hijos ya se habían casado y habían partido a otras ciudades de Europa, y él estaba encantado de tener a Edward allí.

-Permíteme ahijarte, Edward -le dijo, sentándose a su lado junto al fuego-. Si tu padre viviese, tendría los mismos años que yo. Me harías muy feliz si, desde este momento, me consideraras tu padre.

-¿De veras quieres tener un hijo vampyr, Robert? -le preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

-Sólo si ese hijo fueras tú, Edward -repuso él, sirviéndose un vaso de té-. Además, muy pronto dejarás de serlo.

-Estoy contando con ello -dijo Edward. Como aún me costaba bastante hablar, me limité a escuchar las reveladoras conversaciones que Edward y el señor Masen sostenían en mi habitación. Robert había traído el libro original de la historia de Victoria, y él y Edward se dedicaban a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

-Efectivamente, este libro contiene varias páginas más que aquél que yo tenía, y parece que hubiesen sido agregadas en un momento posterior… tal vez por el mismo Nicolás Masen o alguno de los monjes que lo acompañaban -dijo Edward.

-Al parecer Victoria recolectaba escrupulosamente la sangre de doncellas neófitas en una botella de cristal antes que éstas fuesen entregadas a Ujvary... Una especie de juego macabro entre la condesa y su mayor aliado -dijo Robert. Recordé con pesadumbre la botella de cristal cuyo líquido Victoria había dado a Ángela de beber.

-Las jóvenes que elegían para convertir en sus esclavas vampyr eran solo iniciadas con la sangre de otras doncellas vampyr -dijo Robert.

-Pues conmigo no tuvieron tal delicadeza -dijo Edward en tono sarcástico.

-Tal vez sus costumbres hayan cambiado con los años... -repuso Robert-. El caso es que ya eran bastante crueles en vida como para esperar algo diferente de su parte después que regresaran convertidos en vampyr gracias a su pacto con el demonio.

-¡Gracias a Dios que la condesa no ha logrado apoderarse de este libro también! -dijo Edward.

-Alice y yo le quitamos el otro libro, Edward -murmuré yo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Dónde está? -me preguntó él, claramente entusiasmado.

-Se lo dimos al padre Marcus -dije yo-. Aún debe tenerlo, de lo contrario me lo habría dicho. Lo hallamos en el baúl de Victoria... Creo que fue la única de sus posesiones que no incineramos.

-Esto es maravilloso... -dijo Edward-. No sabía que les hubiesen prendido fuego a sus posesiones.

-También arrojamos sus joyas al estanque de Sainte-Marie... -dije, sintiendo una ligera punzada en la garganta-. Fue una noche memorable.

Quisiera tener los dos libros al frente para compararlos... -dijo Edward-. Estoy casi seguro de que el otro no menciona el monasterio en Suiza.

-¿Cuál monasterio? -pregunté, asombrada.

-No sé qué tan descabellado te parezca esto, pero este libro menciona el monasterio de Saint-Bernard en Suiza, y yo estoy pensando que puede tratarse del mismo lugar que...

-iSainte-Marie-des-Bois! -murmuré.

-Exactamente -dijo Edward. -¿Qué dice el libro acerca del monasterio de Saint-Bernard? -pregunté.

-Eso es lo extraño -respondió Edward-. No dice nada al respecto del monasterio. Tan sólo contiene una ilustración muy básica del lugar; te la enseñaré. Edward llevó el libro hasta la cama donde yo me encontraba recostada y lo puso en mis manos.

-Hela aquí -dijo. Yo estaba segura de no haber visto tal ilustración en el otro libro. Ésta contenía un esquema de dos edificios y sus bosques circundantes. Frente al edificio de la derecha había un punto específico marcado con una pequeña cruz Patriarcal.

-¿Qué crees que quiera decir esto? -preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé pero, sin duda, el bosquejo me recuerda mucho a Sainte- Marie -dije-. Ignoro cuántos monasterios en Suiza puedan llevar el nombre de Saint-Bernard, pero estoy segura de que ése era el nombre de nuestro internado antes de haber sido convertido en una escuela para señoritas. Lo más curioso es que, de ser Sainte-Marie, el punto marcado con la cruz Patriarcal en la ilustración correspondería al lugar sobre el que se erguía mi árbol.

-¿Tu árbol? -preguntó Edward con una mirada enternecida que me hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno, pues. . . -comencé a decir.

-No, Bella, por favor, no te retractes. Estoy seguro de que es, en efecto, tu árbol, y de que te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él... lo que, creo, me pone algo celoso -dijo, a manera de broma. Robert Masen nos dirigió una mirada divertida y yo sentí que mi rostro se teñía del rojo más intenso.

-Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en la otra habitación -dijo Robert, aclarándose la garganta-. Discúlpenme unos instantes; ya regreso.- Edward estaba de pie junto a mi cama, mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar.

-¿Sí? -pregunté, sintiéndome algo nerviosa. Aunque una de las empleadas de Robert Masen me había ayudado a asearme y me había peinado un poco, eso había sido hacía muchas horas. Llevaba puesta una bata que había pertenecido a una de las hijas del señor Masen y mi pelo estaba esparcido sobre la almohada. Edward caminó hacia la chimenea, dándome la espalda, y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-Nada -respondió.- Estaba pensando que. . . eres hermosa.

-Dios, Edward, en este momento sí que pareces un vampyr-dije, casi involuntariamente.

-Soy un vampyr -dijo Edward, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. Estaba logrando recrear el mismo efecto que había tenido sobre mí la noche en que lo había visto frente a frente por primera vez. Esa mezcla de miedo y absoluta fascinación que sólo había experimentado en su presencia era algo que iba mucho más allá de toda mi lógica y razón. Nunca era más atrayente Edward que en esos momentos, y tenía que admitirme a mí misma que me sentía tan magnetizada por su oscuridad como admirada por su luz.

-Levántate -dijo. Había perdido la voluntad de nuevo. No sentía ningún dolor. Salí de la cama y me quedé de pie, mirando dentro de sus ojos que, en ese momento, tenían un color verde esmeralda.

-Ven -dijo, sin moverse. Yo caminé hasta donde él estaba sin sentir mis propios pasos, como si estuviese flotando sobre la alfombra. Edward hizo que la corta distancia que había entre nosotros desapareciese en un segundo, apoderándose de mi cintura y enterrando su rostro en mí pelo, justo junto a la curva de mi nuca.

-Eres mía decía-. Eres mía eternamente, sólo mía y para siempre. -Su esencia me intoxicaba como el más exquisito de los venenos. Si me hubiese quedado algo de voluntad, en ese momento habría terminado de desvanecerse. Edward tenía poder absoluto sobre mí. Lo sentí correr mi cabellera a un lado y deshacer velozmente los vendajes que llevaba alrededor del cuello con una mano, sin dejar de sujetarme contra sí. Luego, halándome con suavidad de los cabellos hacia atrás, me hizo elevar el rostro hacia él.

-Mía -repitió, clavando su oscura mirada en la mía y acercándose cada vez más, y no sabía yo si hablaba el bien o el mal, pero no me importaba: era cierto. Edward acarició el contorno de mi rostro con sus labios y pronto senti su respiración en mi cuello, justo sobre mi herida. Su beso era tan dulce y cálido que mis escasas fuerzas cedieron y casi sentí que me desmayaba, pero Edward sólo me estrechó con más fuerza. Cuando separó sus labios de mi cuello lo hizo sólo para besarme largamente en los labios, abrazándome y embebiéndome de su fuego.

-Jesús! ¿Qué haces, Edward cullen? -escuché la voz de Robert Masen prorrumpiendo en la habitación. Edward me sujetó contra su corazón, ocultándome entre sus brazos, y contestó:

-Estoy besando a la mujer que amo. Edward me alzó en brazos y, dos segundos después, sentí que me depositaba sobre la cama. Yo apenas comenzaba a salir del hechizo del que había caído presa. Al abrir los ojos, descubrí que Robert Masen había corrido a ponerse junto al lecho y me miraba con ojos de lo que interpreté como espanto. –

¡Dios mío! -gritó Robert, agitando sus manos y elevando los ojos -¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? -Supongo que hace parte de mi naturaleza -respondió Edward sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, aunque me pareció notar que tenía una expresión de asombro, como si él mismo estuviese saliendo de un sueño. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba en las venas. -Santa María, madre de Dios... -comencé a decir, temblando. No podía apartar mis ojos de Edward, quien seguía sonriendo de forma tan descarada, como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura de la que en el fondo se enorgulleciera.

-¡No hay ninguna herida! -exclamó Robert, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cómo? -balbucí, sin comprender lo que ocurría, llevándome los dedos al cuello. No sólo no sentía dolor sino que la piel de mi cuello estaba perfectamente lisa.

-¡Éste es un milagro! -gritó Robert, inclinándose sobre mí-. ¡Ven, Edward, acércate! Edward se sentó a mi lado y, elevándome el mentón con las puntas de los dedos, dijo alegremente, enseñándome su blanca dentadura: -Perfecta... efectivamente, es un verdadero milagro. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? -le pregunté, sin haber dejado aún de temblar.

-Creo que es hora de mi cena -dijo y, guiñándome un ojo, salió de la habitación. Me pareció escucharlo reír por lo bajo en tanto que se alejaba por el corredor.

-Asombroso... -no cesaba de decir Robert Masen, sin dejar de " mirar el lugar donde había estado mi herida. Tenía que verificarlo con mis propios ojos. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al pequeño tocador que estaba situado en la esquina del dormitorio para verme en el espejo: no tenía ni un rasguño.

-Por un momento creí que... -dijo Robert, cuya expresión de asombro parecía haberse quedado fija en su rostro.

-Lo entiendo -dije-. Yo igualmente. Necesitaba hablar con Edward y que me explicase lo que había ocurrido. Salí de la habitación con Robert Masen pisándome los talones y comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la casa como si supiese en dónde encontrar a Edward. Al final llegué a una puerta arqueada que estaba entreabierta y la empujé gradualmente, adentrándome en la estancia. Allí estaba Edward, de rodillas sobre el suelo, orando frente a la cruz Patriarcal en la pequeña capilla de la casa. El impacto de la visión me empujó hacia atrás; tanto era el poder que emanaba de la cruz.

-Es magnífica, ¿verdad? -murmuró Robert, contemplando el divino madero-. Acércate a ella. Recibe su gracia.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**NAMY33 ****Y MICA ADB espero que ayan aclarado algunas de sus dudas besos**

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	23. LA REUNION

sabíamos que ni Victoria ni Alec Ujvary podrían acercarse a la cruz Patriarcal y, por lo tanto, debíamos tener especial cuidado con todos aquéllos que no fuesen vampyr, en caso de que nuestros dos enemigos hubiesen adivinado en dónde nos encontrábamos y decidiesen enviar a alguien a robarla. Habíamos deducido que para entonces Ujvary y la condesa debía haber echado de menos la presencia de Darvulia y presentíamos que pronto llegarían a Csejthe en busca de ella e James.

-Me pregunto por qué Victoria y Ujvary no se presentaron con ellos en el castillo -le dije a Edward-. Muy probablemente no estaríamos contando la historia.

-También tuvimos la suerte de que Ujvary y la condesa no se apoderaran del cofre antes que yo regresara por él. Lo había dejado junto a la celda mientras te sacaba de allí... Lo habríamos perdido para siempre.

-¿Dónde crees que puedan estar? -pregunté. -No lo sé, desde que Darvulia murió se me ha hecho más difícil percibir la cercanía o lejanía de Victoria -dijo él.

-Espero que no hayan encontrado a Emmett y a Rosalie -dije, sintiendo miedo por ellos.

-Yo también lo espero -dijo Edward, e intuí que estaba más preocupado de lo que se atrevía a demostrarme.

-¿Sabes si habrá llegado alguna correspondencia de parte de Alice? -le pregunté a Edward-. Le escribí hace más de quince días...

-Déjame preguntárselo a Robert -dijo él, poniéndose de pie y dejándome a solas en el salón. El suave resplandor del crepúsculo se colaba por entre las translúcidas cortinas de la estancia, bañando las paredes con su encanto primaveral, y yo me había quedado mirando una hermosa pintura que Robert Masen le había comprado a un mercante de Oriente. Recordaba cómo Alice y yo habíamos planeado tantas veces recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras, y pensaba en la forma en que las aventuras habían venido a nuestro encuentro antes que pudiésemos emprender el viaje. De repente, la campana de la puerta me sobresaltó y me puse de pie de inmediato. Antes que pudiese llegar al zaguán de la entrada, oí la risa de Edward y una voz familiar que exclamaba:

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Pero qué susto me has dado-! No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿De veras era el padre Marcus quien había llamado a la puerta? Cuando me precipité al umbral del portón, solté una exclamación de alegría: Alice, Jasper y el padre Marcus estaban de pie frente a Edward y Robert Masen, quien ya les daba la bienvenida a su casa. Me lancé a los brazos de mis amigos y, entre risas y lágrimas, me enteré de cómo habían decidido viajar hasta allí.

-Los tres hemos soñado contigo -dijo Alice-. A Jasper y a mí nos decías que debíamos venir a Csejthe.

-Yo venía soñando contigo hacía ya un par de semanas -dijo el padre Marcus y el mensaje de los sueños era muy claro: debía viajar cuanto antes a casa de Alice y Jasper. Me tomó unos días dejar todos los asuntos de la parroquia en orden, pero justo cuando arribé a la residencia de los Whitlock, Alice recibió tu carta. Entonces comprendimos que los tres debíamos presentarnos en casa del señor Masen de inmediato.

Edward y Jasper bajaron los baúles del coche y siguieron a Robert Masen a las habitaciones de huéspedes mientras Alice y yo nos instalábamos en el salón en compañía del padre Marcus.

-¡Alice! -exclamé-. ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti cuando sonó la campana! -y, dirigiéndome al padre Marcus, agregué-: ¡No sabe cuánta felicidad sentí al escuchar su voz, padre! ¡Creí que estaba soñando! ¡Han viajado desde tan lejos, deben estar muy fatigados!

-Hemos dormido durante el viaje; nuestro cochero es muy hábil y hacía un tiempo maravilloso -replicó Alice.

-¡Qué susto me ha dado Edward al llegar, hija! ¡Por poco me manda a la tumba! -dijo el pobre padre, aún tembloroso.

-Un pequeño susto de vez en cuando fortalece el corazón, padre Marcus -dijo Edward, entrando a la habitación con Robert y Jasper. Noté que estaba tratando de suprimir una sonrisa socarrona. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche, pero el padre Marcus dijo:

-En eso tienes razón, hijo, y no dudes que, en su momento, sabré devolverte el favor. Acto seguido, esbozó una amplísima sonrisa y tomó un sorbo del té que nos habían llevado.

-Padre Marcus -pregunté-, ¿ha traído con usted el libro de Victoria?

-¡Claro que sí, hija! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un cura párroco del siglo pasado? -Reí para mis adentros, aunque el padre Marcus tenía toda la razón en lo que decía: no sólo era tan ágil como el resto de nosotros sino que era un hombre recursivo y perspicaz. El padre extrajo el libro de su maletín y me lo entregó.

-Creo que este libro le pertenece a Edward -dije, extendiéndoselo a él.

-Gracias por cuidar de él, padre Marcus. Fue lo último que mi padre quiso entregarme -dijo Edward, cerrando los ojos y aferrando el libro contra su pecho. Poco después pasamos al comedor para cenar juntos y Robert Masen les narró a los recién llegados cómo había comenzado la guerra entre su familia y la Condesa sangrienta.

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Alice, horrorizada-. ¡Pobre Carlisle!

-Todo por un vanidoso capricho de la condesa de Csejthe... –dijo Robert.

-Victoria no sólo es la asesina más orgullosa sino también la más esquiva de todos los tiempos... -dijo Jasper-. Aún tengo frecuentes pesadillas con ella y con Jane Darvulia. Siento muchísimo lo que le ha ocurrido a usted, Cullen.

-Gracias, Whitlock -dijo Edward. -Por fortuna, el cuerpo sin vida de Darvulia yace ahora en el suelo de la celda donde murió la condesa -dije.

-Creo que todos aquí compartimos el mismo deseo -dijo Edward-: enviar a Victoria Báthory a las más profundas cavernas del infierno.

-Brindo por nuestra victoria -dijo Robert Masen, elevando su copa.

-Y que Dios guíe cada uno de nuestros pasos -dijo el padre Marcus. Todos unimos nuestras copas en el centro de la mesa, pactando nuestra alianza. Señores dijo Edward-, ha llegado la hora de planear la forma de darle muerte a nuestra enemiga. Reunidos en la gran biblioteca de Robert Masen, con los dos libros de la historia de la condesa abiertos sobre la mesa, deliberamos acerca de la mejor forma de atraparlos a ella y a Ujvary.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de que se nos escapen otra vez –dijo Edward-. Si aún no han llegado a Csejthe, no tardarán en hacerlo, y es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con ellos antes que vuelvan a hacemos daño.

-angela nos acompaña, estoy convencida de ello -dijo Alice.

-Tendremos que vigilar el castillo -dijo Robert-. Imagino que será allí en donde busquen primero a Darvulia.

-Si es que no pueden intuir que ya ha muerto- dije-. Yo apostaría a que sí. Sin embargo, Victoria no va a descansar hasta haberse apoderado de la cruz Patriarcal. ¿Y si tratásemos de tenderles una trampa?

-¿Una trampa? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sí -le dije-, podríais utilizarme a mí como carnada.

-iDe ninguna manera! -exclamó Edward-. Jamás lo consentiré. Vosotras dos os quedaréis aquí con el padre Marcus mientras yo voy al castillo con Whitlock y Robert.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cullen -dijo Jasper-. Tal y como están las cosas, no debéis salir de esta casa por ningún motivo hasta que nosotros hayamos destruido a nuestros enemigos.

-Nuestra ayuda podría seros de utilidad -dijo Alice-: quizá deberíamos ir todos juntos.

-Entonces tendríamos que cuidar de vosotras al tiempo que tratamos de pelear con el enemigo. Además del terror de enfrentarnos con los vampyr estaría el terror de que algo os ocurriese a Bella o a ti... -dijo Jasper.

-Whitlock tiene razón -dijo Edward-. Es un riesgo demasiado grande. Ya estuve a punto de perderte hace muy poco, Bella, y no estoy dispuesto a llevarte a ese castillo de nuevo.

-Creo que lo mejor que las damas y el padre Marcus pueden hacer mientras estamos ausentes es rezar, y no lo digo con ligereza... -expresó Robert Masen-. Necesitamos de toda la ayuda celestial que podamos recibir.

-Está bien -dije, aterrorizada tanto de quedarme en casa del señor Masen como de volver al castillo. Pero es imperativo que concibamos un plan organizado antes que partáis.

-Es muy difícil trazar un plan cuando no conocemos ni siquiera la posición del enemigo dijo Jasper. Sabemos que querrán apoderarse de la cruz Patriarcal y que para esto tendrán que utilizar aliados que no sean vampyr-dije.

-Y, por ello, tanto Alice como tú deberíais estar armadas, en caso de que ellos o sus aliados logren entrar a la casa -dijo Edward.

-Podríamos intentar confundir a nuestros enemigos -dije.

-¿Cómo haríamos eso? -preguntó Alice.

-Los vampyr aún no han visto la cruz Patriarcal... -dije-. Podríamos construir varias cruces de madera para distraerlos a ellos y a sus aliados.

-Brillante -dijo Edward, cuyos ojos reflejaban la luz de las velas.

-Los vampyr sentirán cuál es la verdadera cruz -dijo el padre Marcus, acomodándose las antiparras.

-Puede ser -dije-, pero podemos bañar las otras cruces en vino consagrado... y así serán armas a su vez. De uno u otro modo, hasta que no estén ante la verdadera cruz Patriarcal no tendrán forma de saber cuál es cuál.

-Pienso que es una idea magnífica -dijo Robert Masen-. A mí no se me ocurre ninguna mejor.

-No se diga más -concluyó Edward-. Hagámoslo. Una permanecerá aquí en la capilla de la casa y llevaremos la verdadera cruz Patriarcal junto con otras dos al castillo de Csejthe.

-Tengo otras armas en casa que podemos utilizar -dijo Robert Masen-. Cada una de las damas debe estar en posesión de una pistola.. . Y el padre Marcus también debería tener una.

-No sabría cómo utilizarla, hijo -respondió el padre Marcus. Mi mejor arma es la fe, y es la única que puede protegerme.

-El padre Marcus bendecirá las cruces, y consagrará el vino y las hostias -dijo Jasper-. Es mucho más de lo que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer.

-Bien -dijo Robert Masen-. Ayúdame a traer la madera y la herramienta, Edward. Debemos ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato.

-Alice, Bella -dijo Edward-: encargaos de verificar que todas las puertas y ventanas de la propiedad estén cerradas y sellad cada rincón con sal exorcizada. Whitlock: traiga un barril de vino de la bodega.

-Aquí están las llaves de la cava -dijo Robert, extendiéndoselas a Jasper. El padre Marcus, Alice y yo comenzamos a recorrer toda la propiedad de Robert Masen, dibujando sobre cada puerta y ventana una cruz de aceite bendito y poniendo sal exorcizada en los dobleces de las paredes. Edward, Robert y Jasper construyeron tres nuevas cruces imitando el modelo original de la cruz Patriarcal, y al fin todos nos reunimos en la capilla un poco después de la medianoche. El padre Marcus bendijo las cruces, las balas de nuestras pistolas, varias hostias y el vino que Jasper había llevado, y con el último ungimos varias agujas, bañamos las cruces y nuestros crucifijos personales.

-Creo que estamos listos para partir -anunció Edward después que el padre Marcus les hubo dado a todos su bendición. Alice se abrazó a Jasper.

-Aún podría ir contigo... -le dijo.

-No, Alice -respondió éste-. Debemos dividirnos en dos grupos. Es lo más seguro para todos. Los ojos de mi amiga se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Jasper montaba en el caballo que Robert Masen le había dado, llevando una de las cruces. Nunca había visto a Alice tan pálida y trémula, y esto incrementó mi temor de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a Edward.

-Ya no seré vampyr cuando regrese, Bella -me dijo-. Dame tu bendición. -Toqué su frente para bendecirlo, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba demasiado asustada y, en el fondo, sentía que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Edward clavó sus ojos en los míos y dijo, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos:

-Volveré. Te juro que volveré. -El padre Marcus y Alice me hicieron entrar en la casa y vi a Edward partir desde la ventana, estremecida del terror. Antes de atravesar el gran portón de la salida, Edward hizo que su caballo se diese la vuelta e hizo la señal de la cruz Patriarcal en el aire a manera de despedida. Entonces Robert cerró las puertas desde afuera, y ya no los vimos más.

-Vamos a la capilla a orar dijo Alice.

-No -dije-. Debemos vigilar las entradas. Hagamos rondas por la casa al tiempo que rezamos.

-Buena idea dijo mi amiga, enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien, hijas mías -dijo el padre Marcus-. Oremos en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo... El padre Marcus llevaba un cirio encendido en su mano, y Alice y yo llevábamos nuestras pistolas. Los empleados de Robert dormían en una casa separada de la propiedad, así que estábamos completamente solos.

-¿Crees que los vampyr sepan que estamos aquí? -preguntó Alice.

-Nuestros enemigos parecen saberlo todo siempre -respondí, recordando la horrible historia de Edward y cómo los vampyr habían dado muerte a sus padres en su propia casa. Luego de recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la casa de Robert Masen, el padre Marcus se sintió fatigado, y sugerí que nos instalásemos en la biblioteca de Robert, desde donde podríamos vigilar el jardín.

El padre Marcus se aposentó en el mullido diván y yo encendí un candelabro para que tuviésemos más luz. Alice volvió a abrir los libros de la vida de Victoria y no tardó en hallar la lámina del monasterio de Saint-Bernard.

-De veras que sí parece que fuesen el edificio central y el edificio de la derecha de Sainte-Marie-des-Bois -dijo.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver Sainte-Marie con la condesa? -pregunté.

-Es probable que los monjes que asistieron a Nicolás Masen hayan llegado hasta allá... -dijo el padre Marcus-. Tal vez, incluso, siguiendo a Victoria. ¿Recordáis las historias de la peste negra de Valais?

-Fue usted quien nos contó acerca de esos ataques, padre –dijo Alice-. Y muy posiblemente eran Victoria y los suyos quienes los perpetraban.

-¿Y si no eran los monjes quienes seguían a Victoria sino al revés? -pregunté.

-¿Qué podrían tener los monjes que los vampyr quisieran? ¿Habían sido los cofres entregados a sus nuevos guardianes para ese entonces? -preguntó Alice.

-Según el libro original, Nicolás Masen llegó a Csejthe en 1726 -dije yo, enseñándole la página-. No podría haber repartido los cofres aún.

La peste negra había azotado Valais el siglo anterior; coincide con la desaparición de Victoria de Csejthe después de la muerte de la esposa de Carlisle. Quizá los monjes de Saint-Bernard tuvieran algo más... -dijo el padre Marcus.

-¿Algo que hubiesen escondido justo en el lugar donde estaba el árbol? -pregunté.

-No descarto esa idea... Por algo está el lugar marcado en la lámina con la cruz Patriarcal -respondió el padre Marcus.

-¿Escuchaste eso? -preguntó Alice.

-Sí -respondí, sintiendo que la sangre se me helaba en las venas. Los ruidos provenían de la planta baja. Todos sabíamos que no podía tratarse de Jasper, Edward ni Robert, quienes apenas estarían llegando al castillo.

-Nuestros enemigos están aquí -dijo el padre Marcus persignándose. Empuñé mi pistola en una mano y escondí una de las agujas en la otra.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -balbució Alice.

-¡Echarle llave a la puerta! -murmuré. El padre Marcus abrió un frasco en el que tenía vino consagrado y se concentró en rezar. Yo escolté a Alice hasta la puerta de la habitación. Alice comenzó a empujar la madera de la puerta lentamente para que no crujiese.

-¡Date prisa! -le dije-. ¡No es cuestión de ser más silenciosos sino más rápidos! Las manos de mi amiga temblaban mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura. Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par, lanzando a Alice contra mí y a mí contra la pared. El impacto hizo que se me cayese la aguja de la mano.

-¡Detente, Lucifer! -gritó el padre Marcus, quien se había puesto de pie de un salto y elevaba su crucifijo hacia el intruso, que era nada más y nada menos que mi primo Royce. Royce rio por lo bajo y tomó a Alice por los cabellos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Sus sortilegios no funcionan conmigo, padre -dijo Royce-. ¿Dónde está la cruz Patriarcal?

-¡Royce Székely! -exclamé, temblando y apuntándolo con mi arma-. Suéltala ahora mismo o...

-¿O qué? -preguntó él, aferrando a Alice con más fuerza. Alice enterró en el muslo de Royce la aguja que se me había caído al suelo: había logrado recogerla justo cuando yo la había perdido. Royce soltó un grito de dolor y tuvo que dejar ir a Alice para sacarse la gruesa aguja del muslo.

-¡Maldita! -gritó, al tiempo que Alice corría a coger su pistola-. ¿Qué me has clavado?

-Una aguja bañada en extracto de Aconitum napellus -dije, antes que mis amigos pudiesen hablar.

-¿Veneno? -preguntó Royce, quien se había puesto pálido del miedo.

-Sí. Morirás dentro de pocos minutos, miserable... -dije-. A menos que hables pronto. Yo tengo el antídoto.- Royce Székely se había dejado caer hasta el suelo, temblando del miedo.

-Tal vez yo pueda acortar su sufrimiento... -dijo Alice, apuntándole en la sien con su pistola.

-¿Qué queréis saber? -preguntó Royce, enrojeciendo, retorciéndose y abriendo los ojos desmedidamente como si en realidad estuviese envenenado. Cerré la puerta rápidamente detrás de él y le pregunté:

-¿Con quién has venido?

-¡He venido solo! -exclamó él.

-Los segundos pasan y el veneno corre por tus venas, Székely- dijo Alice, con la voz temblorosa de rabia-. Quienquiera que haya venido contigo no podrá salvarte. Unos pasos resonaron en el corredor.

-iGerandy! -gritó Royce-. ¡Me han envenenado! ¡Vaya por refuerzos pronto! -Era muy improbable que Royce estuviese tratando de tendernos una trampa. Tomé otra de las agujas ungidas con vino consagrado en caso de que hubiera vampyr, y abrí la puerta. Gerandy ya corría escaleras abajo, pero le di alcance en unos pocos instantes.

-¡Deténgase, galeno de los infiernos! -grité, apuntándole con la pistola. Gerandy llevaba en sus brazos la falsa cruz Patriarcal. Sus ojillos malévolos me miraron desde la oscuridad y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

-Si dispara, nunca volverá a ver a Cullen vivo -murmuró. La mención del nombre de Edward por parte Gerandy me estremeció.

-Si Victoria tiene a Edward, nada me daría más placer que quitarle a usted la vida –

dije, temblando.

-Usted no sería capaz de disparar el arma... -dijo Gerandy.

-No me provoque,- Gerandy dije-. Tengo motivos de sobra para hacerlo, y le aseguro que no sentiría ningún remordimiento. No se atreva siquiera a respirar.- En ese momento un disparo proveniente de la biblioteca me sobresaltó, haciendo que mi propia arma se disparase contra Gerandy. Los gritos de Alice y el padre Marcus llegaron hasta donde estaba al tiempo que Gerandy caía rodando escaleras abajo. Corrí tras el galeno para ver en qué estado se hallaba y pude comprobar que la bala sólo lo había alcanzado en el hombro.

-¡Maldita sea! -murmuraba Gerandy entre dientes.

¡Alice! iPadre Marcus! -grité-. ¿Están bien? -Fue el padre Marcus quien bajó las escaleras para encontrarse conmigo.

-Royce Székely ha muerto -dijo trémulamente-. Intentó quitarle el arma a Alice y ella no tuvo más remedio que disparar. No quería ni imaginar el estado de conmoción de mi amiga.

-Tenemos que encerrar a este hombre, padre -dije, aún apuntando a Gerandy. El padre Marcus demostró tener gran fuerza física, pues entre él y yo arrastramos a Gerandy hasta la cava. Alice nos había alcanzado y nos seguía como una autómata. Tuve que quitarle el arma de entre las manos cuando dejamos al galeno sobre el suelo de la bodega. Gerandy no hacía más que maldecirnos cada vez que tenía algún momento de lucidez.

-¿Dónde está Victoria? -le preguntaba yo repetidamente, pero él blanqueaba sus ojos y decía que su ama lo vengaría. Gerandy estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que el padre Marcus le hizo un firme torniquete alrededor del hombro valiéndose de un pedazo de tela y un palo.

-Debe haber inventado lo de Cullen a manera de amenaza –dijo el padre. Entonces el galeno perdió el conocimiento.

-Voy a amordazarlo anuncié-. No voy a arriesgarme a que escape. Y, si en verdad Edward está en manos de nuestros enemigos, será una jauría de lobos hambrientos la que se encargue de hacer justicia con este espantoso hombre.- Lágrimas de odio se deslizaban por mis mejillas al pensar en todo el daño que Gerandy les había ocasionado a mis amigos... pero, muchísimo más aún, de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward hubiese caído presa de Ujvary y la condesa. Alice estaba blanca como un papel.

-Lo he matado -decía-. Lo he matado.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho, él lo habría hecho contigo o con cualquiera de nosotros, Alice. Royce Székely no merece una sola de tus lágrimas -dije, enjugándome los ojos.

-Ese hombre era un aliado del demonio, hija -le dijo el padre Marcus-. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer; no sufras. Después de encerrar a Gerandy en la cava y retornar la falsa cruz Patriarcal a la capilla en caso de que alguien más regresase, quise asegurarme de que Royce hubiese muerto.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, hija -dijo el padre Marcus-. Estoy acostumbrado a la muerte y no me afectará. Alice y yo lo esperamos en el pasillo mientras él acomodaba el cuerpo de Royce.

-Deberíamos meterlo a la bodega junto con Gerandy -dije.

¿No sería mejor que esperásemos a que Robert y los chicos regresen y lo muevan? -sugirió el padre Marcus.

-No confío en que no reviva, padre... -dije-. Prefiero que su cuerpo esté bajo llave. A pesar de que Royce era mucho más pesado que Gerandy, el horror de tener que mirarlo hizo que lo llevásemos rápidamente a donde estaba el galeno. Gerandy despertó cuando abrimos de nuevo la puerta, pero como le había puesto una mordaza alrededor de la boca no pudo decir nada

. -Imagino que así es como trata a sus pacientes -dije-. Le hará bien sentirlo en carne propia... y esté seguro de que lo peor aún no le ha llegado, Gerandy.- Alice, el padre Marcus y yo nos reunimos en el salón con todas nuestras armas, rezando y esperando a que Edward, Jasper y Robert Masen regresaran. Pasadas un par de horas, escuchamos los cascos de unos caballos acercándose a la entrada principal y mi corazón latió aceleradamente.

-¡Son ellos! -dijo Alice.

-Dios lo quiera así -dije, y todos corrimos a la ventana. Cuando el portón se abrió y reconocí el rostro de Robert, sentí tanto alivio que pensé que iba a desfallecer, pero este sentimiento inicial fue inmediatamente sucedido por uno de pánico: Edward no estaba con ellos. Alice lloraba y obligaba a Jasper a desmontar de su caballo; la cabeza me daba vueltas y sólo podía ver la sangre que cubría las camisas de los recién llegados.

-¿Dónde está Edward? -me escuchaba a mí misma gritar a unos y otros.

-¡Cálmese, Bella! -decía Robert Masen, sujetándome con fuerza-. Edward está vivo, pero le hemos perdido el rastro. Ha ido tras la condesa.

-¿Habéis sido atacados, hijos? -preguntó el padre Marcus.

-No, padre, gracias a Dios -dijo Jasper, quien también estaba ostensiblemente agitado. La sangre que nos cubre es la de Alec Ujvary.

-¿Por qué habéis regresado sin Edward? -grité-. ¿Dónde lo habéis perdido?

-¡Teníamos que volver a casa en caso de que la condesa hubiese decidido venir aquí, Bella! -dijo Robert Masen-. ¡Hemos buscado a Edward largo tiempo, pero su caballo ya no estaba con los nuestros cuando salimos del castillo!

-Sin embargo, escuché su grito avisándonos que iba tras Victoria Báthory -dijo Jasper-. Él tiene la cruz Patriarcal y, por lo tanto, es quien menos peligro corre.

-Ujvary ha muerto de la manera más espantosa... -dijo Robert, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa-. Ahora está en el infierno con Darvulia y, si la fortuna nos sonríe, con la condesa... Es posible que Edward se presente aquí en cualquier momento.

-iEdward! -lloré-. ¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Presentía que no volvería a verlo cuando nos despedimos! ¡No comprendo por qué habéis regresado sin él!- No quería infligir culpa a Jasper o Robert y, sin embargo, no tenía la capacidad de escuchar sus razones.

-No habríamos hecho más que descuidaros a vosotras si hubiésemos decidido vagar por los bosques en busca de Cullen -dijo Jasper-. Además, él mismo no nos lo habría perdonado: si Victoria ya no estaba en el castillo, y estamos convencidos de que no lo estaba, pues la buscamos en cada rincón antes de partir, lo más seguro era que hubiese venido aquí.

-¿Aquí? -pregunté-. ¿Para qué? Ya sabe que Edward tiene la cruz, ¿no es así?

-Precisamente -dijo Robert.. Este lugar ya no representa ninguna amenaza para ella. Nosotros no tenemos armas suficientemente poderosas para darle muerte. En cambio, si Victoria se hiciese con una de ustedes dos, en especial con usted, Bella, Edward se vería obligado a rendirse- Sabía que las palabras de Robert tenían sentido, pero temía demasiado por el devenir de Edward y no podía parar de llorar.

-Vamos, hija, no acuses a estos valientes caballeros injustamente en tu corazón; que no lo merecen -dijo el padre Marcus. -Han tomado la decisión más prudente al venir aquí y, además, acaban de arriesgar sus vidas adentrándose en el castillo para dar muerte a Ujvary

. -Perdonadme -dije, refugiándome en los brazos de Alice-. No soy dueña de mí misma en estos momentos.

-Por favor, Bella, no se abrume usted con otra inquietud–dijo Robert.- Dios sabe que la entendemos perfectamente bien, ¿verdad, Whitlock?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Jasper, apretándome las manos-. He estado a punto de morir de miedo de solo pensar que la condesa hubiese podido llegar aquí antes que nosotros.

-Entremos a la casa -dijo Robert-. Vigilaremos la entrada desde allí. A pesar de que insistí para que nos quedásemos afuera en caso de que Edward volviese, mis acompañantes me obligaron a entrar. Robert y Jasper revisaron la bodega donde estaban Gerandy y el cadáver de Royce y luego fueron a lavarse. El padre Marcus rezaba sin parar. Yo no me despegaba de la ventana y Alice no se despegaba de mí.

-Ya regresará, Bella -decía mi amiga-. Ten fe en Dios.

-Mi fe se debilita cuando de Edward se trata, Alice -murmuré.

-Lo amas mucho dijo, bajando la mirada, pues sentía mi tristeza como si fuese suya. Cuando Robert y Jasper subieron, les pregunté si nuestros enemigos habían mencionado a Emmett o a Rosalie en algún momento.

-No -dijo Jasper-. Pero no es que hayamos conversado, precisamente. Cuando llegamos al castillo nuestros enemigos estaban buscando a Darvulia y logramos darle muerte a Ujvary gracias a que lo tomamos por sorpresa en una de las habitaciones. Cullen lo golpeó en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Ujvary perdió el equilibrio y, una vez en el suelo, Cullen lo atravesó con la cruz Patriarcal. La condesa se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y huyó con Cullen pisándole los talones, mientras ese horrible vampyr entregaba su alma a Lucifer, sacudiéndose y lanzando su sangre maldita en todas las direcciones a través de la herida que la cruz había dejado en su corazón. Luego, cuando hubo expirado, Robert y yo metimos su cadáver en la misma celda en la que estaban los cuerpos de Darvulia y el otro Székely. Lo más impactante fue ver el cuerpo de Jane... Lucía como un cadáver de más de doscientos años, con la piel colgándole de los huesos y el pelo blanco extendiéndose sobre el suelo de piedra, en lugar de la cabellera rubia que hasta hace tan poco la había caracterizado.

-Cuando Jasper mencionó que había estado comprometido con esa antigüedad no pude menos que felicitarlo por haber cambiado de opinión -dijo Robert, en lo que adiviné era un esfuerzo por bromear para tranquilizarme un poco. Había amanecido y aún no había rastros de Edward.

-Necesitaremos tomar turnos para dormir -dijo Robert-. Alice, Jasper: ¿por qué no se retiran a su habitación? Yo me quedaré aquí con Bella esperando el regreso de Edward... El padre Marcus ya se ha dormido, como pueden ver.- El pobre padre Marcus dio un respingo y dijo:

-¿Dormido? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!

-Vaya a descansar, padre -dije-. Robert me acompañará.- Alice, Jasper y el padre Marcus ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de reponerse de su largo viaje y al fin aceptaron irse a dormir, aunque a regañadientes.

-El galeno parece estar bien -me dijo Robert, quien tenía ciertos conocimientos de medicina-. Su herida es bastante superficial y se repondrá en poco tiempo.

-Es una lástima... -dije-. Es tan malvado como los vampyr. Por otra parte, me alegra saber que podrán ser Emmett y Rosalie quienes decidan qué hacer con él. Es a ellos a quienes más ha dañado Gerandy.- La mañana estaba gris y la lluvia caía sobre los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad de Robert Masen. Apenas había pasado una hora, pero cada minuto que transcurría era un siglo para mí, y mi desesperación era tan grande que no me importaba enfrentarme a la condesa con tal de ver a Edward.

-Voy a ir en busca de él -anuncié.

-¡No! -exclamó Robert-. Ni lo piense. No le permitiré dejar esta casa. Edward no debe tardar en llegar, y si usted no está aquí será mucho peor para todos.

-Venga conmigo entonces, Robert -dije-. No soporto más esta angustia. Si no lo hayamos, regresaremos antes del anochecer.

-Estoy demasiado cansado, Bella. No podría cabalgar en este estado. De hecho, estoy convencido de que usted tampoco podría resistir tanto tiempo, puesto que no ha dormido en toda la noche -replicó Robert.

-Se equivoca, Robert. No podré dormir o descansar hasta que no sepa qué ha sido de Edward -dije.

-Espere entonces a que Jasper despierte. Para entonces, habré dormido algunas horas y él y yo iremos por Edward -dijo Robert.

-Vaya entonces a su habitación, Robert. Yo estaré aquí, vigilando la entrada hasta que ustedes estén listos para partir de nuevo.

-Me parece razonable -dijo él-. Deseo, sin embargo, que me dé su palabra de que no saldrá de la propiedad hasta entonces. -Me fue difícil, pero al fin accedí:

-Le doy mi palabra dije.

-Si Edward no se ha presentado aquí en un par de horas, mande a que ensillen mi caballo y el de Whitlock. -Robert Masen se fue entonces a descansar y yo me quedé mirando las nubes que amenazaban con convertirse en una gran tormenta. Apoyé mis manos contra la ventana y dejé escapar una honda exhalación de pesar. El desasosiego que sentía no me permitía llorar más, y tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para convencerme de que debía cumplir con mi palabra de no salir de la casa. No pude evitar golpear con mi puño el grueso cristal a modo de desahogo.

**LAMENTABLEMENTE LA HISTORIA SE ACERCA A SU FIN YA SOLO QUEDAN 2 CAPÍTULOS **

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BYE**


	24. NOX AETERNE

**BUENO LA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA A SU FIN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Bella -dijo la voz de Edward tras de mí. Sentí que la vida regresaba a mí cuando me torné para encontrarme con que, efectivamente, era él quien había hablado y me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Me apartó de sí inmediatamente y supe que algo terrible ocurría por la expresión de su rostro.

-No hables -me dijo, murmurando.- No digas una sola palabra y procura no hacer ningún sonido. Sígueme. Tomándome de la mano, me arrastró hasta la parte trasera de la casa. La cruz Patriarcal estaba apoyada contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien... -dijo, con voz temblorosa-. Mi tiempo se acaba. Me equivoqué pensando que al darles muerte a Darvulia y Ujvary me había hecho más fuerte. Sus poderes de vampyr me han sido transferidos, pero mi voluntad se agota. No puedo ya beber sangre de Cristo, no puedo siquiera sostener la cruz Patriarcal sin que me queme la piel. Me enseñó sus dedos tiznados y observé que ya no llevaba puesto su crucifijo.

-Me lo he arrancado en un impulso -dijo, sin que tuviese yo que preguntarle nada-. No soportaba sentirlo tan cerca de mi corazón. He envuelto la cruz Patriarcal en mi abrigo para poder traerla hasta aquí. He estado esperando a que todos se durmieran para hablarte... Pierdo mi conciencia del bien y del mal con cada segundo que pasa, Bella. Si Victoria no muere antes de la medianoche, todo mi ser morirá. Es por eso que he venido por ti ahora, antes de desconocerte y de que me desconozcas. El influjo que la condesa ejerce sobre mí ha crecido inusitadamente, y sé que muy pronto dejaré de ser dueño de mis actos.

Los plomizos ojos de Edward confirmaban todo lo que sus palabras acababan de revelarme.

-Estoy aquí porque he comenzado a rendirme -continuó-. Necesito que me sigas y que hagas lo que te pido. –

Sí, por Dios, sí -dije, tomando sus manos en las mías-. Te seguiría a donde fuera.

-Sabes lo que exijo de tu parte -dijo, mirándome fijamente.

-Sí -dije, mirándolo a mi vez y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mi rostro-. No es necesario que me lo repitas.

-Ve por tu arma -dijo-. Ya he preparado tu caballo. Toma la cruz Patriarcal y sal por esta puerta. Estaré esperándote en el camino principal.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Al castillo. Sé que Victoria aún está allí, escondiéndose. Ella conoce ese lugar mejor que nadie.

-¿Y si llevásemos a Robet y a Jasper con nosotros?

-No -dijo él-. Sólo tú tienes la fuerza necesaria para darme descanso eterno. Además, no me fío de mis instintos con ellos. Después de matar a Ujvary, he tenido que huir del castillo para no atacarlos. Tú eres quien corre el menor peligro a mi lado. -Fui por la alforja en la que tenía hostias y vino consagrado y en ella puse la pistola y varias de las agujas que habíamos preparado anteriormente. Metí también un par de velas y una caja de cerillas y, después de tomar la cruz Patriarcal, me deslicé fuera de la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Tal como Edward me lo había dicho, mi caballo me esperaba ensillado fuera de la propiedad. Sujeté la cruz Patriarcal a un lado de mi montura y cabalgué hasta el final del camino principal adonde Edward me aguardaba. Llovía con más fuerza y me puse la pesada capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza para resguardarme del frío

. -¿Lo tienes todo? -preguntó Edward.

-Todo -respondí, asintiendo y persignándome. Edward apartó la vista de mí con visible molestia.

-Vamos -dijo, y espoleó su caballo. Edward me guio hasta las afueras del pueblo y después nos adentramos en el bosque. Lo seguí a corta distancia por los senderos interiores. A pesar de que el follaje de los árboles se había hecho más espeso con la llegada de la primavera, no era suficiente para resguardarnos de los enormes goterones que caían sobre nosotros

. Edward avanzaba frente a mí sin mirar atrás y, al percatarme de que su actitud en verdad estaba cambiando, me prometí no salir del castillo de Csejthe antes de darle muerte a Victoria Báthory, aquel monstruo que le había hecho tanto daño al ser que más amaba.

Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y sólo escuchaba mi propia respiración exacerbada, de modo que me sorprendió cuán pronto alcanzamos las murallas del castillo de Csejthe.

-Deja tu caballo amarrado junto al mío -dijo, desmontando y cruzando la distancia que había entre la muralla de piedra y el puente que conducía al enorme portón principal. Tomé la cruz Patriarcal en mis brazos y corrí hasta alcanzarlo, pero él se puso de nuevo frente a mí, diciendo:

-Comprenderás que no quiera mirarte: llevas madero y, además, esa... insignia colgando del cuello sobre la capa. Dame una vela encendida para que pueda alumbrarte el camino y quédate siempre tras de mí; nunca me des la espalda.- Encendí una vela y se la di. Edward extendió la palma de la mano que le quedaba libre hacia la pesada puerta y ésta se abrió, obedeciendo a su voluntad sin necesidad de que él la tocase.

-Saca la pistola de la alforja. Quiero que me apuntes con ella de ahora en adelante -dijo, traspasando el umbral. Una vez ambos estuvimos adentro, Edward le dirigió una mirada fugaz a la puerta y ésta se azotó, sobresaltándome brutalmente.

-Vamos -dijo, con un tono que me heló la sangre en las venas. Llevaba yo, pues, la cruz Patriarcal en el brazo izquierdo, recostada sobre mi hombro del mismo lado, y la pistola en la mano derecha mientras seguía a Edward, quien observaba detenidamente cada rincón del amplio y oscuro vestíbulo empedrado. Tenía tanto miedo que la pistola temblaba en mi mano, produciendo sonidos metálicos.

-Haz un esfuerzo por apuntarme bien -me dijo Edward, adivinando que había estado apuntando al suelo.

-Sí -dije, tratando de contener el temblor de mi muñeca y elevando el arma hacia él.

-Continuemos -dijo Edward-. No está por aquí. Después de revisar la primera planta, la antigua cocina y la bodega, subimos las escaleras para iniciar la inspección de la planta superior. La terrible tormenta que caía fuera golpeaba con fuerza el viejo tejado por donde se colaba el agua, humedeciendo las paredes y el suelo: hacía tanto frío dentro del castillo que a duras penas si podía sentir mis extremidades. Mi mayor temor era que Victoria me asaltara por la espalda sin que yo la oyese venir, y no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás con frecuencia.

-La sentiría acercarse, Bella, fija tu atención en mí -dijo Edward-. Procura no distraerte: yo constituyo la mayor amenaza para tu vida.- El tono de Edward era cínico y sombrío, y una oleada de pánico me recorrió. Él podía leer mis pensamientos, pero yo podía leer su voz, que había perdido toda la calidez de antaño: su amor por mí se había desvanecido y era esto lo que más me aterrorizaba.

-Es cierto -dijo él-. Si no fuera por esa maldita cruz y el hecho de que me estás apuntando...- Un rayo cayó muy cerca del castillo, iluminando el pasillo por donde caminábamos a través de una diminuta ventana que había en lo alto. Un aire feroz emanaba de Edward, y ahora era yo quien no quería verlo: no me sentía capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que hubiese perdido toda la bondad que lo había caracterizado.

Tal como me lo había advertido él mismo hacía algunas horas, estaba desconociéndolo así como él a mí; tan pronto puede transformarse el amor en miedo. Ya no le apuntaba con la pistola porque él me lo hubiese ordenado sino por defender mi vida.

-A partir de este momento eres mi enemiga, Isabella Swan -sentenció, y otro rayo terminó de rasgar mi pecho. Deseé nunca haberlo seguido, sintiéndome embargada por el más profundo dolor. La hostilidad de Edward hizo que mi sed de venganza para con Victoria tomase posesión de mí, y dejé que fuese mi odio hacia ella el que me condujese a partir de ese momento

. La mayoría de las habitaciones por las que pasamos estaban vacías y Edward, el vampyr, las descartaba una a una después de haberles echado una ojeada. Tardamos mucho tiempo en recorrer la torre norte del castillo de Csejthe; jamás podré borrar esos momentos de mi mente por el gélido sufrimiento que los acompañó. Después de mucho andar sin hallar rastros de la condesa, arribamos a los estrechos peldaños que conducían a la torre sur, y ascendí detrás de Edward, quien temblaba perceptiblemente.

Una ráfaga de viento nos recibió al final de la escalinata, apagando la vela que había estado sujetando en su mano hasta ese momento.

-Hemos llegado -anunció con un rugido. Un escalofrío me sacudió y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared tan pronto como pude, apuntando con el arma al vacío de la oscuridad.

-Suelta la cruz, Isabella -ordenó Edward. El eco de sus palabras resonó por toda la habitación y de repente tuve la certeza de que me había conducido hasta allí para asesinarme.

-¡No! -lloré, temblando. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron frente a mí, iluminando su rostro pálido que ahora sólo reflejaba la más cruda avidez.

-Eres mía, ¿recuerdas? -murmuró, dando un paso hacia mí.

-Ya no, Edward -balbucí, y lágrimas de terror asomaron a mis ojos.

-Ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de matarme, Bella -dijo, clavando sus ojos en los míos-. Tú me amas y yo... quiero que me pertenezcas para siempre. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable? Deja esa pesada cruz a un lado.

-No te amo, Edward -dije con un hilo de voz. Él rio por lo bajo y pude ver las puntas de sus colmillos asomarse por un segundo.

-Dispara, entonces -dijo, dando otro paso hacia mí-. Demuéstrame que no me amas.- Elevé mi brazo tembloroso, apuntándole con la pistola a la altura del corazón.

-No te acerques más, Edward... -dije, sollozando- porque si tengo que elegir entre enviarte directamente al cielo o ir contigo al infierno, escojo lo primero.

-Nadie tiene por qué ir al infierno, mi hermosa flor de invierno. Nadie tiene por qué morir. Perdimos, Bella -dijo, riendo con tristeza-. Ahora tengo sed y estoy cansado. ¿No estás cansada tú también? -La tenue luz de sus ojos penetraba en los míos, despojándome de mis fuerzas y haciendo que el más denso sopor se adueñase de mí.

-¿No querrías descansar junto a mí? ¿No saciarías tú mi sed, amada eterna?

-Muerte infinita -susurré, soltando el arma.

-Vida eterna -dijo él.

-No me amas -dije.

-¿Qué es amar, si no es tener sed de alguien? -dijo, acercándose aún más. Yo saciaré la tuya después, y vivirás en mi abrazo... para siempre.

-Moriré en tus brazos.

-Verás cómo es la más hermosa muerte.

-No podré morir en Dios... -dije, apoyando la cruz Patriarcal contra el muro y despidiéndome de ella.

-Morirás en mí y yo en ti; vivirás en mí para que yo pueda vivir. Deshice el nudo de mi crucifijo y dejé que cayera sobre el suelo, exponiéndome por completo a Edward. Él avanzó hacia mí, aprisionándome contra la pared con violencia. Elevó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y me sujetó por ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos, venciéndome por completo. Acarició mi cuello con su mano libre, deteniéndose en la base de mi nuca, y acercó su rostro al mío sin soltarme. Había cerrado sus ojos y respiraba sobre mí.

-Creí que me amabas cuando te traje aquí... -dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible-. Ahora lo sé. Nunca más... -sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo: tenían el color de la plata y estaban húmedos-. Nunca más volveremos a sufrir, Bella Swan. Te lo juro por Cristo, nuestro Dios. -De repente se apartó de mí y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó la cruz Patriarcal en sus manos. Lanzando un hondo grito de dolor, se dio la vuelta, exclamando:

-¡Muere, maldita vampyr de los infiernos por quien he derramado mis últimas lágrimas! ¡Muere, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo! ¡Muere, en el nombre de todas tus víctimas, en el nombre de mis padres y en nombre de mi venganza! ¡Muere en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, en el nombre de la muerte y en el nombre de la vida! ¡Muere, maldita, y que por cada segundo de tiempo que Lucifer te ha dado pases mil más en el infierno! ¡Muere ahora, muere para siempre, muere eternamente! ¡Muere con todo el peso de tu vida en muerte, de tu muerte en vida, de la muerte con la que me tocaste! ¡Muere, y maldita seas por toda la eternidad puesto que maldita fue tu vida y maldita tu falsa resurrección! ¡Muere, Victoria Báthory! ¡Muere, condesa sangrienta! ¡Muere de una vez por todas!

Los gritos de Victoria resonaron en el recinto y una llamarada se desprendió de ella cuando Edward la atravesó de lado a lado con la cruz Patriarcal, precipitándola contra el suelo. El fuego que la abrasaba iluminó el lugar en que me encontraba. En el centro de la enorme habitación empedrada, al lado de la agónica condesa que aullaba y gemía sin cesar, había un enorme baño vacío sobre el que colgaban gruesas cadenas de hierro. Aquél había sido el cuarto de torturas de Victoria Báthory y sus aliados durante su reinado del terror en Csejthe.

El impacto de los sucesos había hecho que me refugiase en el rincón más alejado de la estancia, donde me había replegado, temblando y llorando a la vez, sin comprender aún lo ocurrido. Estaba segura de estar presenciando un verdadero milagro, pues era Victoria quien ardía en llamas y Edward no había probado una sola gota de mi sangre.

Él había caído de rodillas a unos pasos de Victoria y había escondido el rostro en sus manos, de modo que yo no podía vérselo. No sabía yo si oraba o lloraba; sabía que respiraba, pues percibía el leve movimiento de sus hombros. Entonces las llamas que circundaban a nuestra enemiga comenzaron a extinguirse, y con ellas sus gritos. La inmortal condesa estaba, por fin, expirando, y abriría sus ojos una vez más para pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

Victoria hizo un gran esfuerzo por elevar su cabeza encanecida y mirarnos a través de un irreconocible rostro tiznado y ampollado. Sus ojos, aún llenos de rencor e hipocresía, se posaron sobre Edward y sobre mí:

-¿No tendríais en vuestros corazones... mis queridos enemigos... algún resquicio de compasión para con esta vieja alma? Edward... Bella... lo único que os pido es que me deis vuestra paz. Sé -dijo, y por un instante pareció que se ahogaba- que os he hecho daño y, sabedlo, lo pagaré con creces. Lucifer me aguarda y él es el inmisericorde juez que... Él se encargará de llevarse mi alma para siempre jamás. El pecado es mi naturaleza; lo fue desde mi nacimiento y sigue siéndolo ahora que este madero atraviesa mi corazón. Mis víctimas no viven ya; es muy tarde para obtener su perdón. Pero vosotros dos... vosotros dos aún vivís. Aunque no albergo esperanza alguna de salvación, pues mi partida es inminente... querría partir sabiendo que, antes de entregar mi alma, al menos uno de vosotros dos se acercó a mí para bendecirme.

Edward, cuya figura de perfil podía ver con claridad, levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y se puso de pie con lentitud. Por un instante, temí que fuese a inclinarse sobre Victoria para concederle su última voluntad y corrí hasta él, aferrándolo del brazo para detenerlo. Sabía que una criatura tan malvada como Victoria jamás podría pedir piedad sinceramente, y que tales palabras no debían ser más que su último intento de sobrevivir o, al menos, de arrastrar a alguno de nosotros dos a la tumba con ella.

-Descuida -dijo Edward por entre los dientes-. Así los santos quisieran absolverla, su corazón aún le pertenecería a Lucifer. Adiós, Victoria Báthory, ve a encontrarte con tu destino final. Si en verdad deseas perdón, sólo Cristo puede otorgártelo y es a Él a quien debes dirigirte, no a nosotros. Después de todo... sólo somos humanos.

Dichas estas palabras, Edward me tomó de la mano y me obligó a retroceder con él hasta la salida de la habitación, alejándonos así varios metros de la condesa.

-¡Malditos seáis ambos! -grito Victoria sofocadamente-. ¡Todo lo que pido es una gota de sangre! ¿No me la daréis? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Malditos, mil veces malditos!

-Te esperan siglos de sed hasta el Juicio Final, Victoria Báthory... -dije, mirándola por primera vez sin miedo u odio, pues sabía que había llegado su hora y, en el fondo, sólo podía sentir alivio. Tomé mi crucifijo del suelo y me lo até una vez más alrededor del cuello, persignándome:

-Por la señal de la santa cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos, Señor Dios Nuestro.

-Así sea -dijo Edward, quien tomó mi crucifijo entre sus manos para besarlo, inclinando su cabeza. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, distinguí en ellos una cualidad que nunca antes había hecho parte de Edward: paz.

-Es a ti a quien regalo esta paz que me embriaga como el más dulce de los elíxires, Bella, amiga mía -dijo, leyéndome el pensamiento y mostrándome su más sincera sonrisa, que era una de verdadero sosiego. Me abracé a él con fuerza y él me rodeó con sus brazos; ambos permanecimos callados mientras nuestra enemiga entregaba al mundo sus últimos suspiros.

Cuando pensábamos que todo había terminado, varias figuras diáfanas de apariencia humana aparecieron alrededor de la condesa, materializándose a partir de la nada ante nosotros. Primero fueron dos o tres y luego diez, veinte y así sucesivamente hasta llenar todo el recinto. Ni Edward ni yo podíamos hacer más que parpadear: aquellos seres que estábamos viendo eran, sin lugar a dudas, fantasmas.

Somos las víctimas de Victoria Báthory -dijeron, en lo que parecía un rezo- y hemos venido para verla partir. Hemos estado esperando este momento por más de doscientos años. Nada nos ata ya a esta tierra, pues nuestras almas han sido liberadas con su muerte. Parte Victoria al infierno para que nosotros podamos ascender a los cielos.

Las voces de las víctimas de Victoria se unieron en un himno glorioso y angelical que nos envolvió largo tiempo hasta que todas se desvanecieron en medio de un halo de luz cegadora. Al final sólo quedó la habitación vacía con nosotros dos y la cruz Patriarcal: el cuerpo de Victoria había sido arrastrado, junto con su alma, a los más hondos abismos del averno.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo Edward, tomando la cruz Patriarcal en una mano y arrastrándome con la otra a través de los lóbregos corredores del castillo. Ambos corrimos sin mirar atrás, aterrados, como si aquel lugar todavía encerrase peligros para nosotros y fuese imprescindible que escapásemos de él de inmediato. Aún no sé qué nos hizo temer tanto durante esos instantes en los que tratábamos de hallar la salida, pero presiento que un lugar tan sombrío como aquél está condenado a recrear eternamente los horribles actos en él cometidos por sus moradores.

Esos recuerdos intangibles siguen percibiéndose con el espíritu a través de los siglos, así el agua haya borrado las huellas de sangre de su suelo y los gritos de las víctimas hayan sido ahogados detrás de sus inexpugnables muros de piedra. Cuando regresamos a casa de Robet Masen calados de frío hasta los huesos, Jasper y Robet recién llegaban de buscarnos exhaustivamente por los alrededores del poblado de Csejthe en compañía de unos cuantos empleados de Robet. Si vemos a ambos con vida no hubiese sido un alivio tan enorme para ellos, no habríamos terminado de oír sus reproches

. -¡Ha faltado usted a su palabra, Bella! -repetía Robet Masen sin cesar-. ¡Habría podido, al menos, dejarnos una nota! Mire a su pobre amiga Alice... ¡Ha estado a punto de morir del miedo cuando se percató de su ausencia!

Alice, sin embargo, me llevaba ya al interior de la casa y me despojaba de mi capa emparamada, poniéndome una manta por encima de los hombros y obligándome a sentarme junto al fuego. Los gritos de victoria de los hombres llegaron hasta donde estábamos y no pude dejar de sonreír: supe que Edward acababa de comunicarles que Victoria había muerto. Alice me miró con expresión de incredulidad y balbució:

-¿Es cierto acaso lo que estoy imaginando, Bella? Miré a mi amiga a los ojos y, de inmediato, ambas derramamos lágrimas de felicidad

. -Ha muerto, Alice- respondí-. Victoria Báthory ha muerto.

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MICA ADB NO TE PREOCUPES POR NO HABER COMENTADO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AHORA ESTAS MEJOR LAMENTO MUCHO QUE TE ALLAS ENFERMADO Y DE VERDAD DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE YA ESTES RECUPERADA DEL TODO

COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN

GRACIAS POR LEER BYE


	25. VAMPYR

**AQUÍ LLEGA EL FIANAL DE LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, PUES PARA ESO HICE. DESDE QUE LEI EL LIBRO ''VAMPYR'' ME ENCANTO Y PUES EL LIBRO ES MUY POCO RECONOCIDO, ASI QUE LO ADAPTE PARA DARLO A CONOCER A TRAVEZ DE ESTA PAGINA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO QUE TANTO AMO**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y ME ACOMPAÑARON HASTA EL FIN **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A :** **NAMY33****, ****JDHERNANDEZ6****, ****CARMEN CULLEN93****, ****BIANCA S****, ****BANNY CULLEN MASEN****, **** .POTTER****, ****ALEXZ DARCY BLACK****, ****ALEXANDRA CULLEN HALE****, ****NIRVANARB**** Y ****KIDARAKA**

**LE AGRADESCO DE TODOCORAZON POR SUS FAVORITES, SUS FOLLOWING Y SUS REVIEWS**

VAMPYR

Esa noche no paró de llover. Después de tomar un largo baño caliente me metí en la cama y, a pesar de los rayos que caían sobre el pueblo de Csejthe, dormí mejor que en muchos años. Edward les había narrado a los demás cómo había rastreado a Victoria hasta la torre sur del castillo, donde ésta solía tomar sus baños de sangre.

Según sus palabras, la única forma de hacer que la condesa saliese de su escondite era dejándole creer que él había perdido su voluntad. Creyéndose victoriosa, la condesa, quien podía escuchar cada palabra que se pronunciaba en el castillo, se había alistado para reclamarlo por el resto de la eternidad en cuanto él consumase su primer ataque. Edward había entonces hecho uso de todas sus fuerzas restantes para tomar la cruz Patriarcal de nuevo en sus manos y sorprender a Victoria con una muerte repentina.

-¡Pobre hija mía! -había dicho el padre Marcus, dirigiéndose a mí-. ¿Cómo pudo Cullen hacerte pensar que iba a atacarte en realidad? ¡Tienes un corazón muy fuerte! ¡Yo habría muerto Del susto instantáneamente!- Debo haberme sonrojado al recordar la escasa oposición que había ofrecido yo en aquellos momentos porque Edward me miró de soslayo y se aclaró la garganta, diciendo:

-Creo que Bella sabía que, en el fondo, yo habría sido incapaz de hacerle daño. ¿Verdad que sí, Bella?

-Sí -mentí, y Edward me dirigió una fugaz mirada que no supe interpretar.

Edward durmió tanto durante los días siguientes que todos comenzamos a creer que no iba a levantarse. Parecía, empero, estar descansando profundamente, y asumimos que lo necesitaba.

-Creo que estoy recuperando el sueño perdido de los últimos años -nos dijo, emergiendo al fin de su alcoba, una mañana en que todos desayunábamos juntos.

-¿Café, Edward? -le preguntó Robert, ofreciéndole una taza.

-Por favor -dijo él, sonriendo. No creo jamás haber visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de una hogaza de pan con mantequilla y una taza de café como a Edward. Sonreí, procurando no mirarlo para no incomodarlo mientras tomaba su primer desayuno en años. Sus modales en la mesa eran exquisitos, como era de esperarse, y comía sin prisa.

Habría podido decirse que Edward estaba saboreando cada instante de la vida humana que había recobrado. Pasamos unos días de gran tranquilidad en casa de Robert, paseándonos por los verdes jardines y aspirando el perfumado aroma de la primavera que se difundía por el aire. Una noche, Alice, el padre Marcus y yo recordábamos nuestras vivencias en Sainte-Marie-des-Bois mientras Edward y Jasper, quienes se habían hecho grandes amigos, fumaban con Robert en la biblioteca.

-A propósito de Sainte-Marie. . . -dijo Alice- ¿creéis que sí se trata del mismo monasterio bosquejado en el libro de Robert?

-Estoy convencida de ello -repliqué-, pero aun no logro comprender por qué está marcado ese lugar en el mapa con la cruz Patriarcal.

-Ay, hijas... -respondió el padre Marcus-. ¡No puedo creer que haya olvidado decíroslo! ¡Los años comienzan a causar estragos en mí! Lo he visto en un sueño: ése es el lugar donde debe descansar la cruz Patriarcal.- Alice y yo lo miramos, anonadadas. -Sobre la cruz, debemos plantar un nuevo árbol -continuó el padre-. De tal modo, la madera de la cruz Patriarcal se convertirá en madera viva que dará fruto y semilla.

-¡Tengo que decírselo a Edward! -exclamé, feliz, y salí corriendo del salón. Mi árbol iba a renacer muy pronto. Comprendía al fin aquel sueño en que mi tía Elizabeth me enseñaba el árbol que estaba marcado con la cruz Patriarcal.

-iEdward! -dije, olvidando tocar y entrando a la biblioteca-. iTenemos que llevar la cruz Patriarcal a Sainte-Marie! Edward pareció turbarse con mi presencia y se tardó un poco en contestar.

-¿De veras? -preguntó, palideciendo un poco. Robert y Jasper permanecieron en silencio, mirándome.

-¿Qué os ocurre? -pregunté-. Estáis actuando de forma extraña…

-No, no, Bella... continúa, por favor -dijo Robert-. ¿Decías que la cruz debe ser llevada a Sainte-Marie?

-Sí -dije-. ¡El padre Marcus lo vio en un sueño! Debe ser puesta bajo tierra en el lugar marcado en la ilustración... Pero no vais a convencerme de que aquí no ocurre algo fuera de lo común. Os pido que me digáis de inmediato de qué se trata.

-Alice y yo debemos viajar a Florencia en un par de días –dijo Jasper- y el padre Marcus desea venir con nosotros, pues quiere conocer la colección de libros de mi tío Lorenzo.

-Eso lo sé, Jasper -dije, mirándolo con sospecha.

-Y tú planeas regresar al campamento de los gitanos en busca de Rosalie Hale y su esposo, ¿no es así? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, así es -contesté-. ¿Teméis acaso que haya algún peligro en ello? Edward y Robert vendrían conmigo.

-No podré acompañaros, Bella anunció Robert, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-: he recibido una carta de mi hija esta mañana. Voy a ser abuelo de nuevo en pocos días.

-¡Eso es magnífico, Robert! -dije, avanzando hacia él y apretando sus manos-. Aún no comprendo cuál es el problema.

-Bueno -balbució Jasper- el problema reside en que... -No terminó su frase y miró como pidiendo ayuda a Robert, quien a su vez dirigió una mirada afanosa a Edward, quien se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a decir, suspirando:

-¡Sois terribles! ¡Lo hacéis todo tanto más difícil!- Jasper clavó la mirada en el suelo. Robert se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana, diciendo:

-Es una hermosa noche, Edward. ¿Por qué no llevas a Bella a dar un paseo por el jardín?- A todo esto no podía yo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear. Él me miraba con aire indeciso, sin decir nada.

-¿Estáis tratando de gastarme una broma? -les pregunté.

-El padre Marcus opina que no deberíais emprender ese viaje juntos, Bella -dijo Jasper, al fin-. Le preocupa que Cullen y tú... eh... Está preocupado por ti. Yo le he dicho que, mientras estés con Cullen, bien podemos hacer de cuenta que has tomado los hábitos, pero Cullen parece opinar de otra forma.

-Maldita sea, Whitlock, me las pagarás... -gruñó Edward-. Ven, Bella, vamos a tomar ese condenado paseo.- Dicho esto me sacó de la habitación sin que yo pudiese decir nada. Alice me miró extrañada cuando Edward me hizo pasar de largo por su lado, casi arrastrándome. La mirada culpable del padre Marcus confirmó las palabras de Jasper y abrí la boca para protestar, pero Edward me dijo:

-Después. Me llevó hasta el último rincón del jardín sin decir una palabra y al fin se dignó a mirarme. Estaba sumamente nervioso.

-El padre Marcus tiene razón -habló al fin, tragando en seco. Lo miré, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Mi honor peligra contigo? -pregunté, mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

-Sí -respondió, y yo di un respingo-. ¡No! Bueno, no se trata de eso, en realidad.- Edward estaba balbuciendo y había enrojecido por primera vez, cosa que me parecía en extremo divertida.

-¿De qué se trata, entonces? -inquirí. Edward pareció recuperar la compostura.

-Yo... Bella, deseo saber hasta qué punto los momentos de terror que pasaste por mi causa en el castillo de Victoria te afectan aún. Ése sí que era un tema diferente.

-Me encuentro feliz, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado... –respondí con sinceridad, pero sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Me temes? -Su seriedad me conmovió.

-¿Temerte? Pero, Edward, ¿qué dices? ¿ No sabes, acaso, que el saberte cerca me da serenidad? Si no fuera por ti, no podría sentirme a salvo, aun ahora que la condesa ha muerto. Antes que nada, eres dueño de mi entera confianza. -Edward me tomó entonces de las manos y me miró de forma extraña.

-Hay algo que debes saber. Algo que he descubierto y que quizá podría hacerte cambiar de parecer en cuanto a ese voto de confianza que acabas de hacerme.

-¿De qué se trata? -pregunté, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

-Espero que no temas estar a solas conmigo a causa de esto, Bella. -Lo miré unos instantes, tratando de adivinar qué escondía, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

-Creo que, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el castillo, puedo decir con plena convicción que me fío más de ti que de mí misma, Edward -dije, al fin. Edward se acercó entonces a mi oído y dijo:

-Aún soy vampyr.

Los señores Hale jamás han conocido a su nieto, el hermoso hijo de Emmett y Rosalie, ni tampoco han vuelto a saber nada de esta última. Los vi en un par de ocasiones en que me paseaba con Edward por las calles de mí hermosa Budapest, perla del Danubio: lucen infelices y amargados, y siguen siendo los mismos que trataron a su hija con tanta crueldad.

Edward, quien leyó sus pensamiento sin querer, me dijo que la señora Hale se había sentido incómoda en mi presencia, pues considera que la desaparición de Rosalie ha insultado a mi familia. El señor Hale no siente más que rencor para con su hija y se enferma cada vez que su nombre es mencionado, por lo que no pude menos que preguntarle si había tenido noticias de ella, sólo para tener el placer de verlo adquirir el más verde de los semblantes.

-Eres perversa, Bella -bromeó Edward, riendo por lo bajo mientras el señor Hale se alejaba de nosotros, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes de Margitsziget. A pesar de que he insistido mucho para que Emmett y Rosalie se muden a una de mis propiedades del campo, ellos han preferido seguir llevando la vida nómada que los hace tan felices en compañía de su amada familia gitana. Tengo que confesar que esto, en gran parte, me favorece, pues me da la oportunidad de ir a visitarlos al campamento con relativa frecuencia: hay pocas personas más alegres y especiales que ese maravilloso grupo de gitanos y, cuando se aproxima el verano, me encuentro invariablemente contando los días para escuchar las historias fantásticas que la madre de Emmett narra en las noches de luna llena.

En cuanto al horrendo castillo de Csejthe, he traspasado los títulos de propiedad al Estado. Como Robert vendió su propiedad en el poblado muy poco después de nacer su nieto, ninguno de nosotros tiene motivos para regresar a esos desgraciados parajes que han visto morir a nuestros enemigos en ya dos ocasiones.

El doctor Gerandy, por su parte, fue entregado a la justicia y ha sido condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en una sucia prisión por su complicidad en los crímenes perpetrados por Ujvary en París, además de otros tantos que había llevado a cabo por cuenta propia en su práctica de medicina. El Da Vinci macabro, como lo han apodado en Francia a causa de las espantosas disecciones ilegales que le han sido atribuidas, jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol.

Cuando Edward me llevó a conocer a William en Irlanda, éste no podía creer que un galeno hubiese recibido su merecido.

-Intentamos corregir por medio del arte medicinal los monstruosos experimentos que suelen llevar a cabo los alópatas y los herbolarios, aunque no siempre estamos a tiempo. La humanidad parece querer enceguecerse ante la inextinguible evidencia que grita en contra de estos verdugos que se hacen llamar salvadores de vidas, ¡todo esto a pesar de mandar a la tumba a más gentes que ningún vampyr!

William no comprendía que Edward fuera vampyr y humano a la vez, sobre todo ahora que Victoria había muerto.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo comprendo -dijo Edward-. Simplemente, es así. Pero puedes estar seguro, mi muy estimado William, de que no siento ningún deseo de beber sangre humana.

-¿Cómo sabes, entonces, que sigues siendo vampyr? -preguntó William, desconcertado.

-Jamás perdí los poderes que había adquirido -explicó Edward-. Puedo verlo todo con nitidez en la más absoluta oscuridad, poseo el don de escuchar cosas que otros no y, de vez en cuando, puedo leer los pensamientos de otras personas -dicho esto agregó en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo a William-: Me es muy útil en lo que concierne a Bella, quien es tan impetuosa. También, en algunos momentos de ira, he sentido que mis colmillos se alargan y que poseo fuerzas capaces de acabar con cualquiera... pero es una reacción instintiva de ataque que tengo bajo control

. -¿Crees que puedas llegar a desear alimentarte de la sangre de otros mortales en el futuro? -preguntó William, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si así lo desease, podría hacerlo ahora mismo... -repuso Edward, sus ojos verdes oscureciéndose- pero no es el caso: siento gran afición por los cereales. -William rio largamente y los tres brindamos por el gran éxito de su clínica homeopática mientras su amable esposa, anne, descansaba ya en la habitación vecina

. -No creo que sea conveniente que Anne se entere de mi... condición -dijo Edward, suplicando la prudencia de su amigo.

-Mis labios están sellados, mi amigo vampyr -respondió William inmediatamente.

Sabía que podía confiar en ti antes; esto no ha cambiado en lo absoluto ni cambiará jamás, William -dijo Edward.

-¿Lo sabes porque puedes leer mis pensamientos? -preguntó William, sonriendo.

-No. Lo sé porque eres un verdadero amigo -dijo Edward con toda seriedad.

La negra noche de los Alpes se extendía sobre las ramas del árbol que crece frente al edificio donde está mi antigua habitación de Sainte- Marie-des-Bois, y la suave bruma lo acunaba con dulzura. El nuevo árbol brotó de la nada muy poco después que hubiéramos depositado la cruz Patriarcal bajo la tierra de la colina, en una hermosa ceremonia oficiada por el padre Marcus el mismo día en que cumplía los 107 años de edad. Tres años después, este nuevo árbol, fuera de ser un poco más pequeño que el que estuvo un día en su lugar, se asemeja tanto al anterior que bien podría decirse que es el mismo que pude admirar tantas veces desde mi ventana.

-Es el hijo de tu árbol -me dijo Edward, sonriendo

-Lo sé -respondí, y ambos nos quedamos contemplándolo en silencio largo tiempo bajo la luna roja de octubre.

**FIN**

COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES MEPERTENESEN LAMENTABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENESEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA AL LIBRO VAMPYR DE CAROLINA ANDUJAR

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMENTEN

GRACIAS POR LEER BYE


End file.
